Pokemon Johto Adventure: A New Generation!
by El Torro
Summary: After her travels through Kanto, Gray Plain decides to head off for the Johto region with her Gligar named Comis. Team Purity still looms as a grave threat, and Gray continues to pursue her dream of becoming a Pokemon Champion! With new friends and Pokemon by her side, can Gray reach her lofty goals? (Continuation of Pokemon Kanto Adventure: A New Generation!)
1. Starting from Scratch

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis and two other Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, another Pokemon shoots a Bullet Seed, and another uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Three Pokeballs open and release Comis and two other Pokemon)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How's it going, folks? It's time for a fresh start for me... and Gray, lol. If you didn't, feel free to go check out "Pokemon Kanto Adventure: A New Generation!" and read about Gray's travels through Kanto. With that out of the way, let's talk about this story and the layout and expectations I have for it. First, Team Purity will be returning, but the timetable of their defeat is unknown. Gray's Pokemon will also receive nicknames based on their personalities, or** **power, and none of the Pokemon she catches will share types with her Kanto team, excluding Comis, nor will they have been owned by Owen. Now let's get going!**

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Thanks, and I'll be going back to edit the ending so that everyone can get a proper sendoff instead of it being rushed and all. Thankfully there wasn't someone like Tobias (which I actually like now because it showed how much Ash improved) to beat either Savannah or Marcus in the finals, and you may be seeing more of one of them in Johto_

 **Defender31415:** _I can't wait to get it started! Her Johto team is going to be a fair bit different (personality wise) than the Kanto team, and I actually like it a bit more_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, as am I. Top 4 is about as far a reach as I could go with Gray, given how strong Marcus and his team were. And thanks! I'm just biased in thinking the Red battle was the best because it had been building up for three years, while it only took me a few months to get to the Indigo League. Fortis and Garchomp will definitely get a rematch which I already have planned out, and he is going to be an absolute animal when his training with Owen's over_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangotven:** _Joey and his Rattata will actually be really strong, so it definitely could be the fight of the century. And Cyndaquil was actually going to be on Gray's team, but I didn't want to have her catch any Pokemon that Owen had. Sunkern and Bellsprout could be very interesting additions, too_

 **Hotrod198:** _It's good to hear from you again, and thanks! Comis is going to be a vital member of the team, and I can't wait to see how this story goes!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 10, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

* * *

Gray looked out at the ocean and sighed as she pushed a strand of hair out of her gray eyes. A Persian and Gligar were laying down next to her comfortably, and the girl didn't dare disturb their slumber. The bright sun was shining down on the trio, and the wind was blowing in Gray's face as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Despite barely moving, she woke up the Persian laying next to her, and the normal type stood before stretching her legs.

"He's still not awake?" the Pokemon asked her trainer while referring to the Gligar.

The lights on her translator flashed wildly before fading, and the brunette nodded slowly with a smile, making Durus roll her eyes.

"Man, I thought I was a heavy sleeper. I really don't know how you're going to live with Comis as your starter, especially if you had problems with me."

"Durus, I didn't have any problems with you, you were the one that hated me. Remember?" Gray asked her Pokemon as if she were an idiot before laughing at the fond memories.

Durus rubbed her chin with her front right paw and grinned at the flashbacks of her attempting to slash Gray's face, making fun of Chase, and sharing so many special moments with her teammates before nodding, sighing, and scratching her neck with her back right foot.

"Besides, Comis isn't used to traveling. I don't blame him for being so tired," Gray replied, defending the young Gligar that was passed out on the grass.

"Whatever you say, Gray."

Durus yawned tiredly before laying on the ground once again and closing her eyes before snapping out of her dreams.

"Wait, how much farther is New Bark Town? It can't be that long a walk, considering we've been traveling the past three days," the feline asked her trainer, who looked down at her Pokedex and had it calculate the distance between them and their destination.

"It should only be another ten minutes of walking, apparently."

Durus grinned at the information and let out a sigh of relief when Comis slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, Comis. How'd you sleep?" Gray inquired while placing the winged Pokemon on her head, which was where the Gligar loved to rest, something the girl had learned while trekking through the Kanto region with her older Pokemon.

"Really well! I'm ready for another day of traveling!"

Gray laughed at her Pokemon's excitement while Durus rolled her eyes, and the girl began to walk along with her first Pokemon.

"I can't wait to do this whole Silver Conference thing! Watching Durus and all the others compete in the Indigo League was so cool!" Comis exclaimed, full of energy. "I'm itching to get a shot at battling in a league. Then you can see how much stronger I'll be, Durus," the winged Pokemon continued with a confident grin, making Durus and Gray smile sincerely.

"That's a great thing to hear," Gray said to the energetic Pokemon as she and Durus slowly made their way down a hill, which was overlooking a tiny town with a huge laboratory. "I remember Durus wouldn't even talk to me the first few days of our journey."

Comis laughed at the response and Durus shook her head at the memory before she and Gray reached the bottom of the hill and arrived at a dirt road. A tiny sign was dug into the ground in front of them, and Gray walked over to the structure before reading aloud.

"Welcome to New Bark Town."

"Yay!" Comis cheered in response, nearly falling off Gray's head.

"Thank god," Durus muttered as she led the way into the tiny town, which Owen had told them to visit before starting their travels. "All I have to do is get you guys to the lab, and then you can send me back to Saffron City with your mom and the rest of the team," Durus said to Gray, who saw through her Pokemon's lies and knew she was sad about being left behind.

"Don't be so grumpy, Durus. You might stick around for a little while longer, depending on how things go the next day or two," Gray informed her first Pokemon, who hid a smile. "Now, according to Professor Oak, this should be the lab we're looking for."

Gray looked up from the map on her Pokedex and stared at the colossal building, which looked exactly like Professor Oak's back in Pallet Town.

"Let's check it out," Comis said before Gray walked into the building with Durus by her side.

Once they stepped foot in the lab, Gray and her two Pokemon looked around to see a tidy room full of neatly stacked papers and folders full of information. Comis hopped off his trainer's head and began to walk around the area before trying to climb on a desk, which made Gray run over.

"Comis, no!"

Before she could stop him, Gray watched as Comis bumped into a huge stack of papers and sent them flying around the room. Comis sweat dropped in response while Durus snickered, and Gray deadpanned. Suddenly, footsteps rang in the girl's ears, and she looked down a hallway, where she saw a man wearing glasses walking. He was reading a book about something to do with breeding, and he looked up to see Gray and a ton of papers on the ground. Instead of getting angry, the man simply shrugged it off and walked over to Gray with a smile.

"You must be Gray Plain! My name is Professor Elm. It's nice to finally meet you!" the man shouted cheerily before turning his back to the younger girl and walking away.

"Likewise," Gray replied before bowing along with Durus and Comis. Professor Elm turned and smiled at the two Pokemon before motioning for Gray to follow him towards a different section of the room, where there was a strange machine with three Pokeballs in it.

"Alright, let me just get you signed up for the Silver Conference, and then you can be on your way."

As Professor Elm took Gray's Pokedex and began punching in random things, the door slammed and caught the attention of both humans. Suddenly, a boy with long, cherry-red hair that reached his neck walked in. He was wearing a black vest, and the collar was popped around his neck. On the lower half of his body was a pair of blue pants and black shoes, and he also had pale skin.

"I'm here for the Pokemon," he stated bluntly, stopping Professor Elm. Gray glared at the boy out of the side of her vision, and she watched as Professor Elm walked towards the machine with three Pokeballs. After taking each out, the man pulled out a table with wheels and smiled at the redheaded trainer. In three flashes of light, Gray's eyes went wide when she stared at the three Pokemon sitting on the table. Professor Elm quickly moved behind the one to Gray's left, and smiled while pointing.

"This is Chikorita, the grass type starter of the Johto region. Chikorita isn't very strong against many Gyms in Johto, but they specialize in defense. They are very helpful to trainers on their journeys, and they are very affectionate to their trainers. This Chikorita is very friendly, and he loves to battle. Is this the Pokemon you'd like?" Professor Elm asked the redheaded boy, who shook his head in disgust almost immediately.

"This is Cyndaquil, the fire type starter of the Johto region. Cyndaquil evolve into the very powerful Typhlosion, and are often known to be fierce competitors in battle. They usually serve as the attackers on trainer's teams, and are very protective of their friends. This particular Cyndaquil is very shy, and she is-" the professor was cut off by Cyndaquil leaping off the table and hiding behind his leg, shaking violently. "Very scared of people," he continued before sighing in sorrow.

 _"Poor thing,"_ Gray thought to herself as she watched Professor Elm hold Cyndaquil in his arms. The intelligent man then moved over to the third and final Pokemon, and cleared his throat.

"This is Totodile, the water type starter of the Johto region. Totodile is a very good choice for beginners, as they aren't weak against any of the Gyms in Johto. They also evolve into Feraligatr, who can either be defensive walls, or relentless attackers. They are very happy Pokemon and love to dance and bite, so be careful. This little guy has a bit of a dark side, so be wary. Is this the Pokemon you'd like?"

"Yeah," the redhead answered while locking eyes with the mischievous looking Totodile. Professor Elm nodded and zapped the Totodile back into his Pokeball and handed the boy the device, along with five others, and six translators. "Thanks."

As he turned to walk away, the teen glanced at Gray and locked eyes with her for a split second. A scowl crept across the teen's face as he walked out of the laboratory with a Pokedex in his hand, and Professor Elm readjusted his glasses, not noticing the tension between the two trainers.

"Sorry about that, Gray. Now where were we? Oh! I was just about to register you for the Silver Conference and give you some basic supplies!" the man exclaimed before entering a code into Gray's Pokedex and walking over to a box full of Pokeballs and translators. While he tried to grab the box, he placed the trembling Cyndaquil on the ground, and she immediately ran over to Durus before hiding under her.

"Uh, Professor Elm?" Durus called out, not knowing what to do about the Pokemon. The man turned and scurried over to the Cyndaquil and scooped her into his arms before bowing to Durus and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry about that! She's never done that before, so I don't know what's going on with her," the man explained before grabbing Gray's Pokedex and handing it to the trainer. "You're all good to go, Gray. Here's your Pokedex, some Pokeballs, and translators."

"Thank you, Professor Elm," Gray said to the man with a smile. As she turned to walk away, Comis waved at the Cyndaquil, and the fire type leaped out of Professor Elm's arms. Gray watched as the fire type scampered over to her feet and sat down. Gray smiled at the cute Pokemon and crouched while petting the Cyndaquil's head, making Professor Elm laugh.

"Well, that's interesting. It looks like Cyndaquil feels comfortable enough to let you pet her," the older man said to Gray, who smiled and nodded in response.

Comis then walked over and smiled at Cyndaquil, who trembled in fear despite Comis' friendly smile.

"The name's Comis. It's nice to meet you!"

Cyndaquil slowly shook Comis' hand before looking back up at Gray. She then tried jumping into the girl's arms, making Gray laugh while Durus rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight. How could a Pokemon be such a scaredy cat? Even Fortis, who was beaten by both of his previous trainers, wasn't a walking ball of fear, which made Durus narrow her eyes as she continued to inspect the fire starter.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Cyndaquil. Now, why don't you stay over here?" Gray asked rhetorically as she handed Cyndaquil over to the professor and attempted to walk out.

"Quil!" the fire type cried before leaping out of the man's hands and running over to Gray before she could open the door, confusing the brunette.

"She really wants to join you," Durus commented before shaking her head. "Man, you really have a knack for finding needy Pokemon."

Gray glared daggers at her Persian, who sweat dropped in response.

"Is that true, Cyndaquil? Do you want to come along with us?" Gray asked the fire starter sitting in front of her.

Cyndaquil nodded violently and attempted to jump into Gray's arms, but she stopped when Professor Elm walked over rather hurriedly and stuck his arms out to prevent the fire type from doing so. Gray quickly looked up at the professor and gave him a questioning look along with Comis, while Durus glared and began to hiss. Professor Elm sweat dropped in response to Durus' hostility and began walking away while still managing to stand in-between Gray and Cyndaquil.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let Cyndaquil go. She's not ready to be a trainer's starting Pokemon. I don't know if she ever will be," the professor muttered while turning his back to Gray and her Pokemon.

"She wouldn't be my starter, or only Pokemon, for that matter, though. I have Comis and Durus, so it's not like I'd be relying on Cyndaquil. Plus, she could learn how to be more confident with the help of these two," Gray argued while Durus and Comis walked over to her sides and nodded.

Professor Elm gazed at the trio before frowning and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but Cyndaquil just isn't ready to go out into the real world and handle wild Pokemon," Professor Elm stated with a hint of anger, making Gray give in while pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thanks," Gray replied flatly as she began to walk out the door. With each step she took, Cyndaquil attempted to move closer, but Professor Elm took out the fire type's Pokeball. "Bye, Cyndaquil. I hope to see you soon," Gray said to the timid Pokemon.

Before she could take another step towards Gray, Cyndaquil was zapped into her capsule and disappeared. The last thing Cyndaquil saw was Gray waving with a pained smile on her face.

000

"That girl... there's something about her that I don't like," the redhead from Elm's lab muttered to himself while tossing Totodile's Pokeball in the air and catching it repeatedly. "If she gets in my way with that stupid Gligar, I, Silver Richards, am going to destroy her!"

Silence fell over the area Silver was walking along, and he scowled the entire way to the next town. Only one thing was on his mind, and that was destroying Gray and her Pokemon at all costs.

* * *

 **One down, a lot more to go. So, Gray arrived in Johto, and she made a connection with the Cyndaquil Professor Elm offered to some redheaded boy named Silver. On a side note, Gray won't be catching Cyndaquil, because I don't want her getting any Pokemon Owen had. Also, it seems like that Silver is going to be a thorn in Gray's side, though they won't battle for a little while. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Three's Company": While on her way to Cherrygrove City, Gray runs into a Pokemon with a fiery attitude. When it decides to attack Comis, Gray is forced to challenge the Pokemon to a battle! Will she be able to win and continue on to Cherrygrove City?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 3: Top Percentage: Comis vs Rattata  
Chapter 4: Doubling the Stakes  
Chapter 5: Acer Steals the Show  
Chapter 6: Falkner the Sky Surfer  
** **Chapter 7: Release the Houndoom!  
Chapter 8: ****Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region** **  
**


	2. Three's Company

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis and two other Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, another Pokemon shoots a Bullet Seed, and another uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Three Pokeballs open and release Comis and two other Pokemon)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How's it going, everyone? It's time for chapter dos of PJA:ANG! Last chapter, Gray arrived in Johto and met Professor Elm. While in Elm's lab, a red-haired boy came in and received a Totodile as his starter, while Gray was given her essentials before leaving. It seemed like she also had a connection with the Cyndaquil that Professor Elm had out, but he didn't allow Gray to take her for unspecified reasons. This chapter, Gray and her trusty starters will be on their way to Cherrygrove City, and then Violet City! Now let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _Thank you! I really like the idea of Cyndaquil being a recurring character, and I'll be sure to use that a little later on in the story (probably the Azalea Town Arc). And Gray will be catching a grass type this chapter, but that's about all I can say_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Don't worry about it. Silver will be a jerk for (most likely) the entirety of the story, but I'm not entirely sure because the current outline I have runs through the first four Gyms, with Gray's captures included later on. I can say he'll be a huge threat with his Totodile, and the rest of his team will consist of the most popular/some of the strongest Pokemon you can find in Johto, so Gray's going to have a tough time beating him. And I can't wait to post chapter 3!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _No problem! It's very likely Silver's gonna be an ass throughout the story, and now that Defender31415 gave me the idea of using Cyndaquil as a recurring character of sorts, I think she'll be in the story, and you'll get to see her progression_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 10, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

* * *

"I still can't believe that ass didn't let Cyndaquil go with you," Durus muttered while shaking her head in disgust. "He better have a good reason, otherwise I'll rip 'em to shreds!"

"Relax, Durus. It's not the end of the world if we don't get a Pokemon. Besides, look around! Think about how many Pokemon there are!" Gray exclaimed while throwing her arms out to her sides while looking at the scenic nature. Durus looked around and heard a bunch of Pokemon rustling in the leaves of trees, but she decided not to pounce due to her high level.

"Yeah! Let's catch one right now!" Comis screamed before flying towards a tree.

Gray and Durus watched as Comis head butted a tree, but nothing happened. The ground and flying type fell on the ground and rubbed his head in pain before gliding back towards his trainer with a sheepish grin.

"I could've sworn that was going to work," Comis muttered, making Gray laugh while Durus shook her head at the younger Pokemon's idiocy.

"It's okay, Comis. We'll find a new teammate sooner or later, and then Durus won't have to worry about us as much!" Gray told the Gligar cheerily while patting him on the head.

Comis nodded at his trainer before walking alongside her, searching for a new friend intently.

"Jeez, just thinking about restarting this whole process is crazy. I can't imagine training a whole new group of Pokemon and making them as strong as you and the others are, Durus."

"I can't imagine staying at home with your family while you travel a completely different region, but it's just something that's going to happen," the feline replied while Comis flew around, still searching for a Pokemon Gray could catch. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon you're going to get?"

"Same. I never expected to catch any of the Pokemon I did back in Kanto, so maybe it'll be just as unexpected!" Gray exclaimed loudly, causing a bunch of Hoothoot to fly out of the trees, knocking Comis out of the air.

The happy Pokemon glared at the winged creatures and prepared to attack one, but was stopped by Durus, who shook her head.

"It's not worth it. Never attack a group of Pokemon like that," Durus advised wisely.

Comis frowned and continued to glare at the Hoothoot, but did as he was told. As they continued their way through the forest, Gray looked around at the Pokemon with wide eyes. None of the current Pokemon, mainly Sentret and Hoothoot lived in Kanto, and had only just begun migrating there a year or two prior to her starting on her journey.

"I've been meaning to ask, Gray," Comis started as he walked next to Durus, making the girl turn to her right and lock eyes with her Pokemon. "When you went through Kanto, did you have an idea of what Pokemon you were going to catch?"

Durus chuckled at the question and began to shake her head, as if the answer were blatantly obvious. Comis paid no attention to the obnoxious response and continued to look at Gray, who turned away and shook her head just like Durus had.

"Nope. The team I formed was based on them joining _me_ ," the brunette answered. "The only one that didn't willingly join was Decorus, but she turned around really quickly. Right, Durus?"

"That's right," the feline responded loudly.

Comis scratched his head after receiving an answer, and he began to look around at the trees he was walking past. Surely there had to be a Pokemon around that was going to join and aide him and Gray on their quest. Durus and Gray noticed Comis' body language, making Durus laugh while she thought back to the days a new member was added to the team. Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Fortis, and Decorus flashed in her mind, and she shook her head when Comis took to the air once again.

"So, Durus, are you going to be okay with staying back in Saffron City with the others?" Gray inquired, catching Durus off guard. "If you're really that uncomfortable with not being here, I can always come back and cut this journey short."

Durus shook her head reluctantly, not wanting to be the reason Gray didn't get a second chance at her dreams. She slowly opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a flurry of green pellets shot out from the trees and struck Comis, who fell to the ground immediately.

"Comis, are you okay?" Gray yelled as she ran over to her downed Pokemon's side.

"I'm fine," he answered, annoyed about being attacked.

As he stood up, Comis began looking around for his attacker, and his eyes shot wide open when he saw another wave of pellets coming right at him. With quick reactions, Comis shot into the air and managed to evade the attack before opening his mouth and spraying a wave of purple needles in the direction that the random attack had come from.

A loud grunt echoed in the air and Comis landed on the ground gracefully, still staring at the area he had attacked. Slowly, a strange figure began to walk out of the trees, and the Pokemon glared daggers at Comis, Gray, and Durus. Gray quickly took her Pokedex out of her backpack and scanned the creature she was unfamiliar with while it continued to have a stare-down with her Pokemon.

"Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokemon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves."

"A Shroomish, eh?" Gray asked aloud while grinning. "Comis, how about we get in our first battle?" Gray asked her Pokemon, who nodded in response as he landed on the ground.

"Shroo!" the Shroomish cried before charging at Comis, who was caught off guard and, as a result, launched into a tree behind Gray. The Shroomish continued to glare at Comis as he rose to his feet, but she was caught by surprise when Comis sprung into the tree and hung from its branch by his tail.

"Use Poison Sting, Comis!" Gray commanded while pointing at the wild Shroomish standing before her.

Comis opened his claws and fired waves of purple needles at his grass type opponent, who was overwhelmed by the super effective attack before being sent rolling along the grass. After she got up, Shroomish shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her blurry vision before charging at Comis once again, which made the flying type smirk.

"Shroo-shroo!" Shroomish grunted as she opened her mouth and fired several yellow bullets of energy at Comis, who was hit out of the tree as a result.

"Intercept with X-Scissor!" Gray ordered as Comis looked up from the ground and spat a bunch of grass out of his mouth angrily.

Much to Shroomish's and Durus' shock, Comis sprung up from the ground and began gliding while crossing his arms over his chest. As he closed in on Shroomish, Comis' claws started to glow light blue and he threw his hands out like an x, which struck Shroomish and sent her flying in the air. Once she crashed into the ground, Shroomish attempted to get back up rather weakly, but she fell on her back and was too fatigued to continue fighting.

"Great work, Comis! It looks like all that training with the others really paid off," Gray told her new starter with a smile as she patted him on the head. "Now let's go check on Shroomish."

With that, Gray walked over to the downed Pokemon and made sure Shroomish saw her approaching, because she didn't want to be sprayed with a wave of poison.

"Here, Shroomish," Gray said as she sprayed the wild Pokemon with a Potion. "This should make you feel a lot better."

After spraying the Pokemon with the medicine a few times, Gray smiled as Shroomish hopped up and smiled at her returned energy. As she did that, Comis and Durus walked over and sat down next to Gray until Shroomish turned and locked eyes with them. Instead of complimenting Comis on his win, as most Pokemon would, Shroomish began yelling at him, which made Durus and Comis sweat drop.

"What's Shroomish saying, Durus?"

"She wants a rematch. Apparently the last fight wasn't fair," Durus explained while shaking her head at the grass type's ignorance. "I think she's just a sore loser, if anything."

"Hmph," Gray grunted as she placed her hand on her chin, thinking about the idea of battling the wild Shroomish again. "Well, Shroomish, I don't think we're going to battle you, but I'd love to have you join us!" Gray proposed, catching the grass type off guard. "If you come with us, you can have practice battles with Comis, and go up against a lot tougher Pokemon while you become stronger! What do you say?"

Shroomish eyed Gray suspiciously before glancing at Durus, who was nodding, which made the grass type look down at the ground. Gray continued to wait until Shroomish finally looked up and nodded at Gray with an excited smile, making the girl jump for joy along with Comis, who quickly walked over to Shroomish and extended a hand. Much to his dismay, he was blasted in the face by a Bullet Seed attack from Shroomish, which made Gray sweat drop. She stopped, however, and threw a Pokeball at Shroomish, who was sucked inside.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Gray slowly walked over to the Pokeball resting on the ground and smiled before tossing it in the air, releasing Shroomish. The newly caught Pokemon smiled upon appearing, and Gray sifted through her backpack before pulling out a translator, which she put around the top of Shroomish's head.

"Here, Shroomish. This'll let you talk to us," Gray explained as the translator flashed on. "So, how do you feel about joining?"

"It's cool, I guess," the Pokemon replied before smiling at the feminine sounding voice. "Where're we going now?"

"Well, I don't know the names of any towns or cities, but we're going to look for the first Gym we can, because I want to compete in the Silver Conference. I'm gonna need your help, though, Shroomish."

"Fighting against a bunch of people to be the strongest? Count me in!" the grass type exclaimed, making Durus smirk as she walked over to Shroomish.

"I can tell I'm gonna like you," the feline said, recognizing the similarities in their personalities.

"Alright, now we need to come up with a nickname for you," Gray said as she began walking down the road while pulling a book out of her backpack. "Hmm... how about Acer? It means fierce," Gray explained, which was met with a simple nod.

"I don't mind what you call me, to be honest. Let's just knock some heads, and I'll be happy!"

Gray sweat dropped in response along with Comis, but they continued walking with Durus and Acer. It was strange seeing a new Pokemon walking along with them, but Gray shook off the strange feeling. She now had a new group of Pokemon, or two, at least, and she could already sense this was going to be a much different group than her previous. How different, she didn't know.

000

"Seriously? What a pathetic Pokemon. Don't you think, Totodile?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna destroy that thing and that Gligar, Silver," Totodile answered while watching Gray walk away with Comis and Acer. "When are we gonna battle them?"

"Soon. As soon as she gets a third Pokemon, we'll take her down a peg."

* * *

 **So, Gray caught a Shroomish she named Acer, due to her fiery personality, and she's on her way to Cherrygrove City. Meanwhile, Silver continues to lurk in the shadows, but he'll be running into Gray pretty soon, so don't worry about that. Next chapter will be the first trainer battle of the story, and it could end up becoming a rivalry, though I'm not entirely sure.**

 **Also, it really bothers me to say this, but I'm going to anyways. There has been a lack of reviews over the past dozen chapters or so, dating back to PKA:ANG!, despite a solid number of favorites, follows, and views. It's disheartening as a writer to see a bunch of people viewing your chapters and not reviewing, because it makes me feel that I'm doing something wrong. So please, drop a review and give me some feedback on what to work on (spellcheck betrays me, so I know about some random errors there), and if there's anything you'd like to see.**

 **Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Acer joining?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Top Percentage: Comis vs Rattata":**_ ** _As she continues towards Violet City, Gray is stopped by a trainer, who apparently owns the world's strongest Rattata! Eager to prove how strong he is, Comis lunges into battle with this top tier Rattata. Will Gray and Comis be able to defeat their mighty opponents?_**

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 4: Doubling the Stakes  
Chapter 5: Acer Steals the Show  
Chapter 6: Falkner the Sky Surfer  
** **Chapter 7: Release the Houndoom!  
Chapter 8: ****Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region** **  
**


	3. Top Percentage: Comis vs Rattata

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and another Pokemon uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Salutations, readers! Time for chapter 3 of PJA:ANG! and the first trainer battle of the story, which is hype for several reasons. Last chapter, Gray, Comis, and Durus were on their way to Cherrygrove City and ran into a feisty Shroomish, who refused to accept defeat before agreeing to join the team. This chapter, as mentioned previously, will be a trainer battle, and possibly the start of a rivalry, which I'll decide while writing. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _Acer will definitely be a major contributor, although she'll kind of get upstaged by one or two other Pokemon that will be caught later on in the story. She'll be really similar to Leviculus, at least in terms of their battling style, and Gray will use her a lot against fighting types when she evolves_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Acer's definitely evolving, and so will Comis, though I'm not sure when he will. I've always loved Breloom and Gliscor, but could never find a place for them on Owen's teams, so here they are for Gray! Silver will also battle Gray in chapter 9, and Durus would easily 3-0 him, lol. At the moment, I'm leaning towards him winning because I don't want Gray's Pokemon being too high leveled, but at the same time, I think it's a bit unrealistic given the fact that Gray was a semifinalist in the Indigo League. Youngster Joey hype! Also, thanks for the words of encouragement!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Lol, I'm sure you didn't ;) Even though she's weak to the first two Gyms, Acer will play a pretty big role in the first, and I think she'll be in the second, depending on when Gray catches her fourth Pokemon. And lol. Silver's only waiting to battle Gray so he can crush her, even though that doesn't make much sense_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 10, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (m), level 4, Absorb, Tackle, Bullet Seed - (Shroomish)**

* * *

"Now use Tackle, Acer!" Gray commanded while pointing at her target.

Acer nodded before sprinting forwards and slamming into her opponent, who was sent only a few inches backwards. Seeing this, Acer scowled before using another Tackle attack, and another, and another, and another. Gray sweat dropped at the sight while Comis laughed, but he stopped when he watched Acer's opponent whack her away with her tail. Gray quickly ran over to Acer's side and helped the injured Pokemon up while Comis glided over.

"Are you alright?" the Gligar inquired, which was met with a nod. "Ya know, you really need to tone it down during these practice battles, Durus!" Comis shouted at the older Pokemon, who scoffed at the remark as she strolled over to Acer's side and bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, I like a challenge!" Acer replied with a proud look on her face. "Besides, it's not like our opponents are going to just sit back and let us win."

Comis frowned in response while folding his arms over his chest, and he turned to Gray after she sprayed Acer with a Potion. The sixteen year old smiled at her Pokemon and rose to her feet before Comis jumped up and landed on Gray's head, making her giggle.

"Are you in the mood to battle, Comis?" Gray inquired while pulling the Pokemon off her head and looking at him.

"I'm not up for battling against either of those two," he replied while pointing at Acer and Durus, who were sparring once again. "Can we battle against another trainer? I want to see how I stack up against other trained Pokemon!"

Gray smiled and nodded in response before gasping in shock, which was caused by Comis latching onto her face in a hug. After breaking away, Comis began to glide through the air, and Gray made Durus and Acer follow. As they continued their way down the road past Cherrygrove City, the group stopped at an intersection, where a boy was training.

"Come on, Rattata! You're in the top percentage of Rattata! I know you can do it!"

Slowly, Gray and her Pokemon made their way over to the boy and saw that he and his Rattata were battling against a Sentret, who looked exhausted. Meanwhile, the Rattata standing in front of the boy looked to be in perfect shape, not showing any signs of slowing down.

"Finish this off with Quick Attack, Rattata!"

Gray gasped when the purple rodent began to run, as she had never seen a creature move so fast before. The wild Sentret looked just as surprised and was crushed as a result of the attack before being launched into the woods, which made the trainer and his Rattata pout. Sitting down, the pair sighed before looking up and seeing Gray, along with her Pokemon, watching them.

"Can I help you?" the boy inquired, making Gray blush in embarrassment while she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Haha, sorry. My Pokemon and I were on our way to Violet City to challenge the Gym Leader, but we stopped when we heard you," Gray explained, making the boy chuckle before he stood up while extending his hand, which Gray shook. "My name's Gray Plain, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Gray. I'm Joey, and this is my buddy, Rattata! He's in the top percentage of all Rattata," Joey proclaimed while Rattata walked forwards and stood by his trainer's side.

"That's right. We haven't lost a battle since starting on our journey last week!" Rattata exclaimed with the help of his translator, which flashed wildly.

Hearing the information, Comis swooped down and landed next to Gray with a confident smile, which was matched by Rattata.

"Neither have we. Right, Acer?" Comis inquired.

"Yeah, we haven't lost yet, either!" Acer informed Joey and his Rattata as she stood alongside Comis. "How about we have a battle to prove who the stronger team is?"

"Acer!" Gray hissed while glaring at the Shroomish standing before her. Unlike most of Gray's other Pokemon, Acer didn't appear to be scared of the tone behind her trainer's voice, and she turned back around to lock eyes with Rattata.

"So, what do you say?"

000

"This will be a two versus two battle between Gray and Joey! Neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Choose your first Pokemon!" Durus shouted while acting as the referee, making both sides nod in response.

"Acer, you're up!" Gray shouted while pointing forwards.

The Shroomish wasted no time and ran forwards with an excited look on her face, which made Durus smirk slightly, as she remembered getting the same jitters during battles when she first started with Gray.

"Scraggy, I choose you!" Joey shouted while tossing a Pokeball in the air.

In a flash of light, a strange Pokemon appeared, and it looked like it was holding onto a pair of pants. Intrigued by the Pokemon, Gray took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling its skin up to its neck."

Gray looked back at the yellow skin Scraggy was holding, and she glanced back at Acer, who was swiping at the ground as if she were about to charge like a bull.

"This battle will be between Acer and Scraggy! Begin!"

"Acer, start this off with Bullet Seed!" Gray shouted loudly while punching her fist forwards.

Joey gasped in shock as soon as Acer jumped into the air and fired a series of yellow bullets, which were made of solar energy. Much to Gray's dismay, Scraggy grabbed his elastic skin and pulled it up over his face, using it as a shield.

"Nice thinking, Scraggy! Now use Low Kick!"

Scraggy nodded at his trainer's words before running over towards Acer, and his foot started to glow white with energy. Before she or Gray could react, Acer grunted in pain after Scraggy kicked her in the side, sending her flying to the left and towards Durus. After getting onto her feet, Acer grimaced in pain noticeably, but fought the urge to back down from her opponent, which made Gray smile.

"Get him back with Tackle!"

Grinning, Acer charged at Scraggy and slammed into him with the side she had just been kicked in, making her grunt in pain once again. Upon impact, Scraggy was sent rolling into Joey, who quickly helped his Pokemon up before looking at Acer and issuing another command.

"Blind Acer with Sand Attack, Scraggy!" Joey shouted tactically, making Gray curse under her breath.

Scraggy quickly began to kick at the ground and blasts of sand were fired at Acer, whose eyes went wide before she evaded the first few clumps. As she continued to dodge, Acer began to grow frustrated, and Gray recognized this. Deciding to play to her Pokemon's emotion, Gray opted to attack Scraggy, but she did so carefully, not wanting Acer to get any sand in her eyes.

"Close your eyes and use Bullet Seed!" Gray commanded.

Shocked to hear such a strange order, Acer hesitated to obey before realizing Gray was serious. The grass type immediately closed her eyes and was hit in the face by several blasts of sand before she opened her mouth and fired a series of solar bullets at Scraggy, who was caught off guard and pummeled as a result. The surprising power of the attack made Joey frown, but his expression turned to stone when he saw his Pokemon get back up.

"Hang in there a little longer! Use Headbutt!"

"Let's match 'em, Acer! Tackle!"

Both Pokemon nodded at their trainer's commands and they sprinted straight ahead. Suddenly, the combating creatures lunged at each other and they were sent flying back to their trainer's sides. Much to Gray's joy, Acer stood up and cheered victoriously as soon as she saw Scraggy was down for the count.

"Scraggy is unable to battle! Joey, choose your last Pokemon!" Durus ordered while Joey picked up his Scraggy and smiled at the strong Pokemon.

"Thanks for the hard work, buddy," the young trainer muttered before zapping Scraggy back into his Pokeball. "It's time to show Gray just how elite you are Rattata!" Joey exclaimed as he looked down at his starter and pointed straight ahead.

"Okay, Joey!" Rattata shouted excitedly as he ran forward and lowered himself to the ground while Acer began panting in fatigue, which caught Durus' attention. Despite that, she decided to continue the battle.

"This battle will be between Acer and Rattata! Begin!"

"How about we get some of your energy back, Acer?" Gray asked rhetorically. "Use Absorb!"

Acer began to spin before creating a tornado of green energy in front of her body. After diving into it headfirst, Acer watched as the attack was sent flying towards Rattata, who was struck by the attack and had his health drained. Once it was, green orbs began to fly back to Acer and she smiled as her body began to glisten with specks of light flying around her.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

Joey shouted, snapping Gray's attention away from the beautiful sight. As soon as she turned to look at Rattata, Gray gasped when Acer was suddenly shot back towards her. Rattata then reappeared in front of Joey. Both trainer and Pokemon looked to be having a blast with the battle, while Gray noticed Acer was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Acer?" the girl inquired as her Pokemon stood before nodding. "Okay, let's use Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack again!" Joey ordered as soon as Gray finished speaking.

Suddenly, Rattata began to sprint away from a series of solar bullets, and a white streak of light trailed his body. After a few seconds of dodging the grass type attack, Rattata turned around and bolted towards Acer, who was crushed and sent flying as a result. Gray winced when Acer hit the ground, and she was down for the count, making Gray walk over to her downed Pokemon.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!" Durus yelled at her trainer, who picked Acer up and carried her over to the side of the makeshift battlefield before placing her next to Durus.

"You were awesome, Acer. We'll keep working hard!" Gray proclaimed before walking back to Comis' side and looking at him. "It's all up to you, buddy!"

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Comis said before walking forwards and locking eyes with Joey's Rattata, who looked perfectly fine despite having just battled.

"This battle will be between Comis and Rattata! Begin!"

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Joey shouted.

"Take to the air and use Poison Sting, Comis!" Gray countered while throwing her right arm out to her side, knowing the only way she could compete with Rattata's speed was by neutralizing it.

Comis quickly jumped into the air and began to glide while Rattata stopped running and turned around. The normal type darted towards his flying opponent once again while a streak of white light trailed his body, but he was stopped by Comis firing a wave of purple needles. The poisonous attack struck and Rattata began to run away in fear of being hit again, making Joey bite his lower lip.

"Fight through the pain and use Bite, Rattata!"

Rattata quickly bolted across the grass while Comis started to descend, and he jumped up while opening his mouth. The rodent quickly snapped his jaws on the end of Comis' tail, making him shriek in pain before flailing violently. Durus watched as her teammate continued to struggle to pry Rattata off the end of his tail, and then she looked over at her trainer, who maintained a calm demeanor.

"Comis, fall towards the ground and slam Rattata!" Gray shouted after almost a minute of thinking.

Obeying his trainer's commands, Comis flew straight towards the ground before spinning like a wheel and slamming Rattata against the grass. The normal type's mouth shot open immediately and all of the air in his lungs escaped. Meanwhile, Comis flew back to Gray and landed on the ground just in front of her. As that happened, Rattata slowly got back on his feet and snarled at Comis, who looked to be in a slightly better physical state.

"Use Quick Attack again, Rattata!" Joey demanded while stepping forwards, clearly pumped up by the battle.

Rattata shared a similar flare of emotion and dashed towards Comis, albeit at a much slower speed than usual. Due to that, Gray had more than enough time to react and counterattack.

"Raise your defense with Harden!"

Comis nodded and placed his arms out in front of his face while the rest of his body became as hard as diamond. Rattata slammed into Comis and immediately fell back, holding his aching head in pain, which made Joey curse under his breath. Comis then jumped as high as he could and began to glide overhead, which was the perfect opportunity for Joey and his Rattata to strike.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack and jump! Then hit Comis with Iron Tail!"

Even though he felt an incredible amount of pain running across his body, Rattata willed himself to begin running towards Comis as a streak of white light flew off his body. The purple rat then leaped after Comis and his tail started to turn silver while becoming as strong as steel.

"Comis, end this with X-Scissor!" Gray shouted as Rattata began to spin like a wheel.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Comis grunted while his claws started to glow light blue. He then slashed at Rattata while the rodent swung his tail as hard as he could, which lead to the attacks colliding. With gravity on his side, Comis managed to overpower Rattata, and the two smashed into the ground so hard a cloud of dirt shot into the air.

Once the dirt landed and Durus had a clear view of both Pokemon, she stepped forwards and roared to signal the end of the battle.

"Rattata is unable to battle! Gray, Comis, and Acer are the winners!" the feline announced before waltzing over to Gray's side with a slight smirk. Seeing Comis do so well in his first battle against a trainer gave Durus a strange sense of pride, which must have come from spending so much time with him during their time in Kanto.

"You were so great, Rattata. Even though our undefeated streak is over, I'm really proud of the way you battled," Joey said to his strongest Pokemon, who nodded weakly before looking to his left, where he saw Gray.

"Here, this'll help get your energy back," the girl said as she sprayed Joey's Pokemon with a Potion, making him beam instantly before hopping out of his trainer's arms.

"That was a really good battle, Rattata," Comis informed the rodent while extending his claw with a smile.

"Thanks! You and Acer are easily the strongest Pokemon we've battled against. Right, Joey?"

"That's right. It's good to know that there are people out there that are stronger than us. We'll have to train a lot harder if we want to win the Silver Conference!" Joey cheered in response. "Thanks for the great battle, Gray. Hopefully we run into each other soon, so then you can see how much we've grown."

With that, Joey stuck out his hand, and Gray smiled as she shook it.

"I'm looking forward to it, Joey. Good luck with the rest of your travels," Gray replied before walking away from Joey and waving along with Comis and Durus. "Well, I think it's safe to say we met our first rival."

* * *

 **Well, Comis managed to defeat Joey's Rattata even after he battled against Acer, and Gray has just met her first rival of the Johto region! Next chapter will focus more on the personalities of Comis and Acer, and some other stuff I don't feel like talking about right now. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) How do you feel about Joey being one of Gray's (three) rivals?**

 **2) What's your opinion on a new rival showing up at the league? (Like Harrison, Tyson, and Tobias in the anime)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Doubling the Stakes": Now in Violet City, Gray stops by a building which she mistakes for the Gym. Soon enough, she finds herself in a heated exchange with an obnoxious boy, who is bullying his classmates with his powerful Pokemon duo. Wanting to put an end to their reign of**_ ** _tyranny, Acer and Comis team up to take down the bully's Pokemon. Will they be able to?_**

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 5: Acer Steals the Show  
Chapter 6: Falkner the Sky Surfer  
** **Chapter 7: Release the Houndoom!  
Chapter 8: ****Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region** **  
**


	4. Doubling the Stakes

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and another Pokemon uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, people? Last chapter Gray met her first rival of the Johto region, the infamous "Youngster Joey." He'll just go by Joey in this, and he'll be a really tough challenge every time he and Gray battle. This chapter will focus on Comis and Acer bonding a bit and working together in a double battle with a duo that's far more experienced. Now, let's get going!**

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, I know what shweet means (some people think it means shit, though). I threw Joey in here as a curveball, and don't worry, Rattata will definitely not evolve, and he'll probably be Gray's most entertaining rival. The second question doesn't have anything to do with the story unless I decide to do another spinoff with Gray, and he/she wouldn't be like Tobias with a legendary Pokemon, just some really unstoppable ones, which would be countered with Gray's six strongest (Just imagine if Ash used Charizard, Snorlax, Sceptile, Infernape, Pikachu, and... Glalie?)_

 **Guest:** _Thanks for the review and compliment! She will be catching one of the Pokemon you listed, though it's not Tepig or Fennekin, because I don't want Gray catching any starter Pokemon_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, this actually is the first time she's beaten one of her rivals in their first battle. As weird as it sounds, I think Joey makes Gray's trip through Johto a lot better (don't know why, but it just doest), and I can't wait to write their battle at the league_

 **Defender31415:** _Gracias. I don't see the irony with Kangaskhan (I'm an idiot, so forgive me), but I do think that would be a really good addition to his team. At this point, I'm not sure how his team will play out, because I don't want him to share any Pokemon with the other rivals_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 11, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 7, Absorb, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore - (Shroomish)**

* * *

"I'm so glad we won that battle," Comis said as he was perched on Gray's right shoulder with a goofy smile. "That Joey guy was really tough."

"You can say that again," Acer muttered while shaking her head in disgust. "I can't believe I lost that badly to his Rattata."

"Don't get down about it, Acer," Gray said, grabbing her Pokemon's attention. "Everyone has to lose at some point, but you just have to pick yourself up and keep giving every battle your best. Isn't that right, Durus?"

"Yup," the feline answered without turning around, instead paying more attention to the wild Pokemon all around, most of which she had never seen before. "Speaking of losing, how's everyone feeling back in Saffron?" Durus inquired, confusing Acer while Comis seemed to be excited about the question.

"Oh yeah! How's Fortis doing?"

"Wait, who's Fortis... and everyone in Saffron?" Acer quizzed curiously as she felt left out of the conversation.

Gray immediately turned to her newest Pokemon and face palmed at the fact that she had forgotten to tell Acer about her travels through Kanto, but she regained her composure and smiled.

"Well, Fortis is one of my other Pokemon who I caught when I traveled through the Kanto region," the brunette explained. "There's Fortis, Leviculus, Magna, Fidens, and Decorus, and they were all really awesome! We competed in the Indigo League a few weeks ago and made it to the semifinals."

"Huh," Acer replied, shocked to hear her trainer's answer.

"To answer your question, Durus, they're all doing well, but Magna's been waking everyone up because she keeps screaming about us not being there," Gray informed her starter before giggling.

"Typical," Durus muttered while shaking her head at the thought of Magna waking her up with her obnoxious yelling. "If she did that to me, I'd knock her out on the spot."

"That's not true! You and Magna are really good friends!" Comis exclaimed while locking eyes with Durus.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't beat her up," the feline shot back, making Comis sweat drop while Acer laughed in response.

The conversation stopped soon after, and the group of four continued to walk along the road that led to Violet City. Eventually, the amount of trees to their sides declined, and a few buildings began to pop up. As they walked further down the road, the group soon found themselves at an intersection with the option to either turn left or right, and there was a sign that informed travelers what they would be heading towards depending on the way they turned.

"So Violet City's to the left, and Union Cave is to the right," Durus said aloud before she started to walk down the road on the left.

Gray, Comis, and Acer followed the older Pokemon, but they were suddenly stopped when a flash of electricity shot into the air a few hundred feet ahead. Without hesitation, Gray sprinted towards the area along with Durus and Acer while Comis took to the air and flew ahead to check if it was dangerous or not.

After running for what seemed to be five minutes, Gray, Durus, and Acer arrived at a strange building that looked like a ranch-styled house. There were several battlefields behind the building, and Gray noticed Comis was circling the air, prompting her to walk towards him. After making her way around the strange building, Gray gasped in shock when she saw a group of people crowded around one of the battlefields, which was being used.

"What's going on over there?" Acer asked while looking at Gray and Durus, both of whom shrugged before walking over to the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Gray asked while tapping a girl on the shoulder, making her turn around in confusion. "What's going on here? My Pokemon and I saw a huge blast of electricity, so we came as quickly as we could."

"Oh, there's no need to worry, this is just a battle. People know now not to get freaked out whenever they see stuff like that, because that's what we do at trainer school."

"Trainer school?" Durus reiterated, making the unnamed girl nod.

"That's right. Everyone here's aiming to become a trainer, and we had to pass a bunch of tests to get admitted, so it's not like you can just pay your way in."

"Oh, thanks," Gray said while bowing.

She then slithered her way to the front of the crowd and stared at the ongoing battle, which looked more like a bloodbath than anything. One of the trainers, a hulking boy who looked like he had been injected with growth hormones, was cackling at his opponent and the Pokemon opposing him, who were badly beaten and laying on the ground in exhaustion.

"Plusle, Minun, end this with a double Spark combo!" the large boy shouted as two yellow rodents scampered over to him.

The two nodded before holding hands, and they were suddenly engulfed in electricity, which made the other trainer shake in fear as he knew his Sentret and Aipom were about to get crushed. Suddenly, the Plusle and Minun flew forwards and crashed into the downed Pokemon, causing an explosion that sent them flying through the air and past their trainer. When they hit the ground, both Pokemon were down for the count, and the trainer quickly withdrew them before hanging his head in shame.

"Now give 'em up," the larger trainer said as he waltzed over to his opponent, who began to sniffle and tear up. "That was the agreement, so do it."

"Hold on just a second!" Gray shouted as she ran onto the battlefield, confusing the victorious trainer and his two Pokemon, who had just finished their celebrating. "You can't just wager Pokemon in battles! That's illegal!"

The large trainer scoffed at Gray's remarks, and he went to take the two Pokeballs from the sniffling boy, who handed them over.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll rip you to shreds! That's what I'm gonna do!" Durus shouted as she bolted towards the boy, whose eyes went wide in shock.

Before Durus could attack the boy, Comis swooped down and stood in front of him, making Durus stop dead in her tracks, consumed with rage. Comis simply looked away from the stronger Pokemon and turned to face the boy who had won the battle.

"If we beat you, then you have to give those Pokemon back," Comis proposed. "If we lose, you can..."

"You can take us!" Acer shouted while stepping forwards, which was met with Comis nodding in approval while Gray's jaw dropped.

"No way! There's no way I'm wagering either of you. Plus, it's illegal! I can't do that," the brunette told her Pokemon, who hung their heads while the large trainer simply shook his head in disgust.

"That's too bad, because that's the only way he's getting his Pokemon back."

With that, the trainer began walking away with his Plusle and Minun. Acer and Comis quickly turned around and stared at Gray pleadingly, making the girl bite her lower lip before she called for the boy.

"Wait! We'll do it."

000

"This will be a double battle between Rick and Gray, where each side will only use one pair of Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, and the loser will have to carry out their end of the bet! Choose your Pokemon!"

"Plusle, Minun, it's time to destroy!" Rick shouted while throwing two Pokeballs in the air.

When they opened, Plusle and Minun hopped out and landed on the ground before waving to the crowd of people watching. Gray growled at the sight of the Pokemon and Rick's arrogant grin, but she stopped when Comis and Acer broke out of their Pokeballs.

"Right. Comis, Acer, let's win this thing!" Gray yelled as she pointed forwards, making both of her Pokemon walk onto the battlefield before they squared off with Rick's Plusle and Minun.

"This double battle will be between Plusle and Minun, and Comis and Acer! Begin!"

"Plusle, use Helping Hand! Minun, use Spark on Shroomish!" Rick shouted confidently.

The red eared rodent began to dance, and two strange hands appeared over its head before clapping. A spiraling ring of energy appeared around Minun shortly afterwards, and the electric type seemed energized by the attack, which confused Gray and both of her combating Pokemon. Durus, on the other hand, knew exactly what Rick was doing, but she didn't say anything, knowing Gray could handle it on her own.

"Comis, get in front of Acer and grab Minun! Acer, use Stun Spore on Minun!" the brunette countered tactically as she threw her right arm to her side.

Following the instructions, Comis hopped forwards and stuck both of his pincers out before snapping them on Minun's ears, stopping the charging Pokemon dead in his tracks. Acer then ran forward and spun, releasing a cloud of yellow spores that stuck to Minun, causing waves of static to dance around his body before Comis hurled him across the battlefield.

"Damnit! Plusle, crush 'em with Quick Attack and follow it up with Thunderbolt, Minun!"

Comis and Acer quickly looked at their opponents in shock before Plusle sprinted across the battlefield while a white ray of light trailed his body. He then slammed into Comis, and Minun leaped in the air while being surrounded in electricity, and he shot a zigzagging bolt at Acer, who was zapped until she fell on her back. The rodents quickly darted back to their trainer's side and started to cackle at their opponents, who were laying on the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Gray asked her Pokemon worriedly as they struggled to get up.

"We're fine. Let's just end this," Acer replied as she helped Comis on his feet.

"Okay. Acer, fire a Bullet Seed! Comis, fly in and use X-Scissor on Plusle!" Gray commanded.

Without hesitation, Acer opened her mouth and shot a flurry of solar bullets at Plusle and Minun, who were pelted and began to grunt in pain. Comis then flew across the battlefield while his claws were glowing light blue, and he crossed them over his chest before attempting to strike Plusle.

"Block it with Spark, Plusle! Minun, use Thunder Wave on Shroomish!"

Plusle was engulfed in electricity before he shot forwards and attempted to slam into Comis, but Gray was too quick to allow that to happen.

"Throw Plusle at the Thunder Wave, Comis!"

Comis smirked as he grabbed Plusle and hurled her in front of the blast of electricity fired by Minun, and the two rodents scowled in response as Acer laughed at the sight.

"Urgh... it's time we end this!" Rick screamed before clapping his hands together, making both of his Pokemon stand up immediately. "Use a double Spark Attack!"

"What an idiot," Durus muttered while rolling her eyes at Rick's command, which made Gray laugh.

"Comis, step in front of Acer and get ready to use X-Scissor! Acer, use Tackle once Comis blocks them!" Gray instructed with a victorious smirk.

Both Acer and Comis shared similar grins, and the winged Pokemon hopped in front of his teammate once again, taking another Spark attack head-on. Due to his being part ground, Comis wasn't hurt by the attack, and he crossed his arms while his claws started to glow light blue. Acer quickly leaped over Comis' head and slammed into the two Pokemon headfirst, sending them flying back. Comis pursued and before either Plusle or Minun could get up, Comis delivered a devastating blow that knocked them out cold instantly.

"Plusle and Minun are unable to battle! Acer and Comis are the winners!"

Rick stared in shock as he watched Gray celebrate her victory with Comis, Durus, and Acer, and everyone surrounding the battlefield began cheering for the girl. Shortly after she stopped celebrating, Gray turned around and saw Rick handing a bunch of Pokeballs back to kids with a dejected look on his face, which made the brunette smile before she got up to leave.

After talking with all of the students, Gray and her Pokemon hit the road once again, and they walked on in silence until Gray finally spoke up.

"Good thing that's over. Now we can challenge the Violet City Gym!"

* * *

 **Well, Acer and Comis teamed up in order to defeat some bully and his Plusle and Minun. There will be some more interaction between the two in the coming chapters, but it won't be something I focus on all that much, at least not for now.** **Also, I know Stun Spore doesn't work on electric types, but that's stupid, so I changed it.** **Next chapter will revolve around Acer training in Violet City prior to Gray's Gym Battle, and Falkner will make an appearance! Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Acer Steals the Show": Upon arriving in Violet City, Gray ventures into Sprout Tower, where Acer finds herself in a heated battle with one particular Bellsprout. Will Acer be able to show that she's the strongest grass type?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 6: Falkner the Sky Surfer  
** **Chapter 7: Release the Houndoom!  
Chapter 8: ****Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region** **  
**


	5. Acer Steals the Show

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and another Pokemon uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How's it going, everyone? Time for another chapter, and Acer will be the star, while Comis and Durus get to kick it back and relax a bit. Last chapter, Gray managed to defeat a bully in a double battle, which was a cakewalk right from the start. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _I couldn't have said it better myself. I realized about halfway through the battle the Comis was part ground, so had I realized that just a bit earlier, Rick would've had different Pokemon and put up a way tougher challenge than he did. And I totally get that now, haha. I thought there was a running gag with Joey and Kangaskhan or something_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Damnit, man, you need to think of more! Plusle and Minun were picked on purpose so that it was obvious the bully wasn't actually strong, but then I realized Comis was part ground, and I didn't want to go back and rewrite the entire chapter... so yeah, lol_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Weird choice, indeed, but explanations are provided above (too lazy to write it again). Rick's not going to show up in the story again, he was just there as a filler, but you're right about Acer kicking some butt next chapter_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 12, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 10, Absorb, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

* * *

"We're finally here!" Comis shouted as he began to fly around excitedly before landing in front of Gray and his teammates. "Let's go challenge the Gym!"

"Slow down there, Comis. We still need to do some more training before we can take on the Gym. From what I've seen on the league website, it's going to be a really tough battle," Gray informed her starter, who frowned and slumped his shoulders in response. "Plus, he uses flying types, so Acer's going to be at a really big disadvantage."

"Screw type advantages. I can take out any flying type," Acer proclaimed while locking eyes with Gray. "If we're only training because of me, I can tell you right now that we don't have to."

"That's not why we're training. This guy's really strong, and we need a third team member if we want to battle him, so there's that, too," Gray replied as she looked down at her Pokedex, reading the rules of the Gym Battle. "Then again, we could have Durus battle."

"I'm down for that," the feline informed her trainer as she stretched her legs and yawned. "I don't think that'd be all that fair, though, especially because this is only the first Gym."

Gray nodded at the words of her Pokemon before walking into the Pokemon Center, where she found a map of the city. After walking over to it and looking for a place she could train, Gray's eyes lit up when she saw a strange monument at the norther tip of Violet City, which was called Sprout Tower.

"How about we go check that out? Maybe there're some trainers at that place," Gray suggested while looking at her three Pokemon, who all nodded in agreement before heading out with their trainer and making their ways towards the building. "So, what do you guys think about the Gym? Durus, do you want to battle?"

"Eh," Durus replied nonchalantly, making Comis and Acer look on anxiously, hoping the older Pokemon would partake in the battle. "If you can't find a third Pokemon, sure. If you can, no," the feline answered, leaving the group in silence until they arrived at the front of Spout Tower, which was massive, to say the least.

The entire thing was built out of wood, and it seemed to be swaying back and forth. Gray began to shy away from the building due to her fear of it possibly collapsing, but she deadpanned when Comis, Acer, and Durus headed inside, prompting her to follow them. As soon as she caught up to her Pokemon, Gray gasped at the sight of dozens of monks dueling with their Pokemon, all of which were Bellsprout, and she looked around to see several pictures of Bellsprout hanging on the walls, and everyone seemed so focused on their battles.

"This is... weird," Durus muttered as she lead the charge.

The feline continued marching through several battles and eventually reached a flight of stairs that was sealed off, making her pout while Gray turned around to walk out of the building, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that the support beams were swaying. An elderly man suddenly waltzed over to the girl and her Pokemon before they had the chance to leave, and a stupid grin was plastered on his wrinkly face.

"Hello, young lady. Are you here for Bellsprout training?" he inquired, making Gray tilt her head in confusion while her three Pokemon stood in front of her defensively.

"No, I'm sorry. We were just about to leave," Gray answered.

Slowly, Gray, Durus, Acer, and Comis began to walk past the man but they were stopped when he gasped obnoxiously, which sounded more like he was having a heart attack.

"Wait, you have a Shroomish! We accept all grass types when it comes to training, so please stay for a little while. We'd love to see how strong your Pokemon is," the man requested, making Acer beam.

"Come on, Gray! We both know I could use some training if I'm going to battle against the Gym Leader," Acer pointed out, making Gray curse under her breath while Durus and Comis nodded in agreement with the point.

"Okay, fine. Who exactly are we going to train against?"

"Well, the strongest sages are available for sparring, but I'm not quite sure you'd be able to compete with them," the elderly man stated, which was met with angered looks from both Acer and Gray, making the man sweat drop. "I see you're quite the confident bunch. I'll go check and see if he's available for battle."

000

Gray patiently sat outside Sprout Tower along with Comis and Durus while Acer was busy pacing around. A scowl was present on her face, and she clearly wanted to knock some heads. As the wait continued, Acer let out an annoyed sigh before blasting a tree to bits with a powerful Bullet Seed, grabbing everyone's attention, especially those that were passing by.

"Acer, calm down. We'll battle that guy, and you'll get your training in."

"I better! And there's no way I'm going to let some Bellsprout beat me. If that happened, I'd be disgusted with myself."

As soon as she finished speaking, Acer looked up past Gray and noticed a man and his Bellsprout glaring at her, making the Shroomish sweat drop while Gray and her two other Pokemon turned around and bowed apologetically. The man continued to frown and motioned for the group of four to follow him inside, and they did. Once Gray and her Pokemon were inside the tower a group of sages led them to a battlefield.

"Wow, this is really well kept," Durus remarked. "It's almost as nice as the Indigo League battlefield," the feline continued before yawning and sitting down next to Gray.

"You can say that again! I doubt there are many battlefields that are close to being as nice as this one," Comis added with wide eyes. "Man, I wish I could battle this guy."

Gray laughed as Comis pouted on top of her head, and she looked down at Acer, who jumped up and down, anxiously awaiting the revealing of her opponent. She didn't have to wait long, as a crowd of sages and their Bellsprout formed around the battlefield while one elderly man stepped forwards.

He was wearing a purple robe and had a kind smile stretched across his face, easing the intensity of the looming battle. Acer, however, maintained her pent up aggression, and glared daggers at the man, which made him laugh as he revealed his lone Pokeball.

"When my peers told me I had a challenger, I didn't believe them at first. I'm happy to have been wrong about that. My name is Li, and I am the highest ranking sage in Sprout Tower. It's very nice to meet you, young lady."

"Thank you, sir," Gray said as she curtsied to the kind man. "My name is Gray Plain, and these are my friends, Durus, Comis, and Acer."

"Nice to meet you," Durus and Comis told Li in unison while bowing respectfully.

A different sage stepped forward before the conversation could progress any further, and he raised his arms above his head while looking at both sides, who suddenly became focused on the battle.

"This battle will be a one versus one battle between Gray and Sage Li! The battle will be over when either Pokemon is unable to continue! Now, choose your Pokemon!"

"Acer, go!" Gray shouted while pointing straight ahead.

Doing as she was told, Acer ran forwards and scowled at her opponent, who held a Pokeball in his hand weakly before smirking.

"Bellsprout, I trust you!"

In a flash of light, a Bellsprout appeared and looked to be much stronger and older than the other Bellsprout in the room, which rattled Gray's nerves slightly while Acer didn't seem to care in the slightest. The sages and their Bellsprout began cheering for Li's Bellsprout, who started to dance strangely at the applause, though Acer didn't care.

"This battle will be between Acer and Bellsprout! Begin!"

"Acer, use Tackle!" Gray shouted, wanting to show the elder trainer how strong she and her Pokemon were.

With a quick burst forwards, Acer shot across the battlefield and lowered her head in an attempt to crush the Bellsprout standing before her. Much to her dismay, Li was quick to react and had little trouble countering the attack.

"Dodge it and grab Acer with Vine Whip! Then throw her into the roof!"

Before Gray or Acer could react, Bellsprout wrapped his vines around the Shroomish and quickly hurled her towards the roof. The entire tower shook furiously after Acer hit the roof, and she slowly fell back towards the battlefield. Gray cursed under her breath while Comis watched in horror as his teammate continued to fall, but Durus kept her cool and knew Gray had something planned, which she did.

"Recover with Leech Seed, Acer!"

Acer grinned before spinning, and she opened her mouth to shoot a large sapling. The seed struck Bellsprout and quickly opened, wrapping him in several vines that would slow down his movement. Acer then landed on the ground and smirked at her opponent, who fell to the ground as his energy was being sapped.

"Let's use Vine Whip to propel yourself into the air!" Li barked.

Bellsprout nodded and two vines shot out of his neck before he launched himself high in the air.

Unfazed by the height of her opponent's jump, Gray cleared her throat and pointed at Bellsprout as if she were taking aim for Acer, who was locked in and ready to crush the grass and poison type.

"Take him out with Bullet Seed!" Gray countered as she threw her right arm out to her side.

"Spin so that the Bullet Seed hits the vines from Leech Seed, Bellsprout!" Li commanded right afterwards, causing Gray to gasp in shock.

Acer opened her mouth and unleashed a flurry of bullets of solar energy, which were headed straight towards Bellsprout. Somehow, the skinny Pokemon managed to contort his body so that the bullets only hit the vines that were covering his body, and they were suddenly ripped apart.

"Damnit! Acer, hit 'em with Tackle!" Gray shouted, seeing the perfect opportunity to attack as Bellsprout was falling.

Acer nodded and took off in a dead sprint. As she closed in on Bellsprout, Acer lowered her head and leaped forwards like a spear, which made Comis and Durus start to cheer prematurely. Li, meanwhile, laughed at the reaction of both Pokemon before cracking his knuckles and issuing a counterattack.

"Perfect. Wrap!"

Acer's eyes went wide as she was stopped dead in her tracks by Bellsprout, who had began to wrap himself around her body

"Haha," Gray laughed quietly as Bellsprout continued wrapping himself around Acer, which confused Li and Comis. Durus, on the other hand, began to laugh along with her trainer as soon as she realized what Gray had been planning the entire time.

"What's so funny?" the man asked curiously while scratching his head.

"You fell right into our trap, sir," Gray replied, making everyone gasp before she punched her fist forwards. "Now use Stun Spore, Acer!"

"What!?" Li shouted in disbelief as Acer smirked and began to release tiny green spores from her body.

The spores started to spiral around Bellsprout's body and the poison type suddenly fell to the floor. He was unable to move and looked to be struggling with the sudden paralysis while Acer turned to nod at Gray, who nodded back with a smile.

"Let's wrap this up with Tackle!" Gray shouted energetically.

Acer nodded and jumped straight in the air before nosediving towards Bellsprout, who looked terrified. As Acer closed in, footsteps could be heard near the entrance of the tower, and suddenly a voice cut through the air powerfully.

"Pidgeotto, intercept with Quick Attack!"

Gray gasped as a Pidgeotto flew onto the battlefield, scooped Bellsprout up, and blocked Acer's Tackle attack in a matter of nanoseconds. Comis looked around in confusion while Durus walked forwards and stood by Acer's side. The tiny grass type glared angrily at the bird standing before her, and Comis was quick to join his teammates while Gray looked around for the owner of the Pidgeotto.

"Bellsprout has been disqualified! Gray and Acer are the winners!" the referee announced before the crowd of sages suddenly dispersed, leaving Gray, her Pokemon, Li, his Bellsprout, and the Pidgeotto.

"Great battle," the same voice that had commanded Pidgeotto said to Gray.

The girl turned around and saw a young man walking forwards, his raven black hair hanging over one eye as he buried both hands in his pockets.

"Falkner, it's great to see you again. I think this girl will give you quite the challenge," Li said as he bowed to the younger man, who quickly bowed in response before putting his hands back in his pockets nonchalantly.

"I can tell. Grass type Pokemon don't beat any of the Bellsprout here, so that's a pretty impressive feat right there," Falkner commented while looking at Acer, who beamed at the compliment.

The black haired trainer then turned his attention to his Pidgeotto, who was glaring at Comis, and vice versa, which made him laugh slightly.

"Relax, Pidgeotto. You can battle her Gligar as soon as she challenges us to a Gym Battle. Until then, you'll just have to wait," Falkner continued while patting his Pokemon on the head.

"Wait, you're the Gym Leader of Violet City?" Durus inquired, which was met with a nod.

"So can we battle you today?" Gray asked.

"Nope. I have a few challengers booked for today, but why don't you come down and watch a few of the battles? If they're over quick enough, I could probably squeeze you in."

"Oh... thanks, I guess," Gray said as Falkner began to walk away with his Pidgeotto, who continued to glare at Comis.

Once they disappeared, Gray made her way out of Sprout Tower and stopped by the Pokemon Center to heal Acer. After doing that, the girl and her three Pokemon headed off towards the Gym.

* * *

 **Damn! Acer managed to defeat the lead sage's Bellsprout in a duel, and she, along with Comis, drew praise from Falkner. However, Gray's challenge was rejected, and she'll she'll visit the Gym next chapter to watch a (part of a) battle. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Falkner the Sky Surfer": Annoyed about Falkner rejecting her challenge, Gray decides to pay the Gym Leader a visit the next day. Before she can issue another challenge, Gray soon finds herself watching Silver's battle. Will he be able to show Gray how strong he is, and earn his first badge? Or will Falkner put Silver in his place?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 7: Release the Houndoom!  
Chapter 8: ****Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region**


	6. Falkner the Sky Surfer

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and another Pokemon uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Another day, another update. Last chapter, Gray challenged the leader of Sprout Tower and Acer proved her strength by defeating his Bellsprout in a one versus one showdown! This chapter will take a much different turn, as Gray will be watching someone else battle against Falkner, who turned down her challenge after her victory at Sprout Tower. Because I don't want to write out a whole battle, Gray will only watch the ending. Now, let's get going!**

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Acer is a badass, but I think Gray has a few more Pokemon that are going to be a bit more badass than her. And you'd be right with that assumption. This will be the first time a rival battles someone that isn't the MC, but the battle will be really short_

 **Pokefan02:** _Oh yeah. Gray's going to have a really hard time with Miltank, and she'll probably end up losing that Gym Battle her first time_

 **Defender31415:** _Agreed. Gray's showing off how some serious skills, and it does suck that Falkner interrupted the battle. But I'll make up for that soon_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 12, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 12, Mega Drain, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

* * *

Gray sat down in the dining hall of the Pokemon Center and took a sip from her water bottle. Acer and Comis had just finished their training with Durus, and they were nearly dead from exhaustion. Durus, on the other hand, was completely fine and still looked to be in tip-top shape despite her hiatus from battling, which had been about three weeks.

"Water..." Comis muttered before reaching for Gray's bottle, which the girl poured into his bowl. "Thank god," he muttered before his face fell right into the bowl of water, which made Durus laugh while Gray had to pull her Pokemon up so that he wouldn't drown. "How? How did you do this everyday?" Comis asked Durus dramatically while Acer fell on her back and gasped for air.

"Determination. Willpower. The desire to be great. If you think my workouts are bad, I can call up Fortis and get him to show you what he does everyday. And I bet it's only harder now that he's training with Owen," Durus said to Comis, who nearly fainted from hearing that.

"She's right, Comis. I mean, Durus and the others didn't work this hard from the beginning of our journey in Kanto, but they eventually got there, and so will you. It's only a matter of time before you can do all this training with a lot less effort," Gray explained as she took another sip of water.

"That's good to know," Acer said weakly before trying to drink. She was too tired, however, and eventually fell on her back again.

"So, do you guys want to check out the Gym?" Gray inquired, despite the fact that both Comis and Acer were on the brink of fainting.

Somehow, Acer and Comis were reenergized by the mere mentioning of Falkner's Gym, and they shot up onto their feet with excited looks on their faces. Gray sweat dropped as she looked over at Durus, but the two got up and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"So, Comis, did you get to battle in any Gym Battles?" Acer inquired as she walked alongside Durus, who was on Gray's left side. "What's it like?"

"I didn't, because Gray's mom found me right before the Indigo League, so I only got to watch the league tournament," Comis responded, slightly agitated that he wasn't able to help Gray or the others.

"It's awesome," Durus told Acer. "The first battle's always the hardest, because of nerves and all that, but eventually you learn how to deal with it and they're a great way to get ready for the league."

"Wow. How many were you in?"

"Including rematches? Six out of a possible nine," Durus answered, remembering each of the battles vividly. "Even when you're not in the battles, they're still awesome to watch."

The group continued down the road, talking about the looming Gym Battle, but they stopped once they reached the doors to the Gym. The building looked like a bird nest of sorts, and the automatic doors slid open. Slowly, Gray led the way inside and walked over to a man standing by an elevator.

"Are you here for a Gym Battle?" he inquired.

"No, sir. Falkner invited us to a watch a few battles," Gray answered politely, prompting the man to smile and motion for her and the three Pokemon to follow him.

"Here. If you take this elevator, you'll be in the stands."

With that, Gray and her Pokemon stepped foot on the elevator, it shot up and sent her directly into a glass covered area that was almost like a bubble, and it was off to the side of the battlefield, which consisted of three floating platforms. The two closer to the trainers were circular while the middle platform was larger and shaped like a rectangle.

Standing on one side was Falkner, and his Pidgeotto was flying overhead another Pokemon, which looked to be a Totodile. The trainer behind the Totodile was a redhead with light skin, and he was wearing a black vest with crimson outlines.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from Professor Elm's lab?" Comis asked Gray as he slammed himself up against the glass alongside Acer while Gray and Durus sat on the bench.

"I think so. I'm surprised he got here so fast."

"This battle will be between Totodile and Pidgeotto! Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace!" Falkner commanded calmly.

The normal and flying type chirped to his trainer in response before springing into the air and opening his wings. Pidgeotto then descended towards Totodile as white streaks of light flew off his beak, and he closed in on Totodile rapidly.

"Rage, Totodile!" Silver shouted, refusing to back down from the attack.

Gray noticed the water type was panting and covered in bruises, presumably from battling Falkner's other Pokemon. Despite his obvious fatigue, Totodile began to glow red, and an angry expression was plastered across his face. Somehow, Totodile took the Aerial Ace head-on and retaliated with a ferocious punch to Pidgeotto's face, sending the flying type spiraling through the air before he crashed on the middle platform.

"Wow, that's some serious power," Durus said aloud while watching Totodile flex repeatedly before snapping his jaws at Pidgeotto in a taunting manner. "He has some moxie, too. Reminds me of myself," the feline said proudly.

"Keep it up! Blow Totodile off the edge with Gust!"

Pidgeotto nodded at his trainer before standing up and flapping his wings powerfully. A wicked blast of wind slammed into Totodile and he was slowly pushed backwards. Silver scowled at the sight of Totodile being overpowered by the flying type attack, and he angrily shouted to his Pokemon.

"Don't even think about falling off!"

Totodile immediately buckled down and started to walk forwards, powering through the wind. As he did so, Gray and her Pokemon looked on in intrigue, and Pidgeotto's attack ceased, providing Silver the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Now use Water Gun!"

Totodile suddenly reared his head back and unleashed a powerful blast of water that struck Pidgeotto in the chest and sent him flying past Falkner, who turned around in shock while looking at his injured Pokemon.

"You okay, Pidgeotto?"

"Yeah," the bird answered with the help of his translator.

"Okay, use Aerial Ace again!" Falkner commanded, this time with much more flare.

Pidgeotto shot into the air and quickly tucked his wings into his sides in order to gain more speed, and white streaks of light began to fly off his beak. Once again, Silver issued a counterattack as Pidgeotto closed in on his starter, and Gray looked on in in anticipation.

"Take it out of the air by using Bite on its wing, Totodile!"

Totodile wasted no time and snapped his jaw on Pidgeotto's wing, making the bird squawk in pain while trying to break free of Totodile's painful grip. He couldn't, however, due to Totodile's jaws being so strong, and Falkner watched as his Pokemon continued to struggle.

"Wow! That was a really smart move!" Comis applauded. "This guy and his Totodile are really strong!"

"Hang in there! Jab him with Peck!" Falkner demanded in an attempt to free Pidgeotto.

The bird's beak suddenly began to glow white, and he jabbed Totodile in the neck, making him lose his grip while falling to his knees in pain and exhaustion. Clearly, Totodile was nearing the end of his ability to battle, but Silver simply ignored the water type's demeanor.

"Totodile, end this with Ice Punch!"

"His Totodile knows Ice Punch? Man, this guy's good," Durus muttered under her breath while shaking her head.

"Spin and use Aerial Ace!" Falkner commanded, not wanting to be outdone by his opponent.

Both Pokemon made their ways towards the middle platform and reached the highest speeds they could. Totodile quickly reared his fist back as it was glowing light blue with frost, and he attempted to throw it forwards, but he was too slow to do so. Pidgeotto smashed into him and was spinning like a drill, adding even more power to the already strong attack, and Totodile was launched into Silver, who opted to not catch his Pokemon.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Falkner and Pidgeotto are the winners!" the referee shouted as soon as he saw Totodile's eyes were closed, making Silver curse as Totodile's picture on the scoreboard turned black.

"Oh man, he almost did it. I bet he could've, too, if Totodile didn't have to battle any of Falkner's other Pokemon," Acer opined as Silver zapped his starter back into his Pokeball.

"And that's what a Gym Battle's like," Gray said to her two younger Pokemon with a smile. "Now let's go train some more, and we can take on Falkner," Gray said.

"As soon as you catch a third Pokemon," Durus informed her trainer, who deadpanned in response.

"Alright. We'll catch another Pokemon, and then we'll train and beat Falkner!"

"Yeah!" Comis and Acer cheered in unison before hopping onto the elevator with Gray and Durus.

The four were brought down to the lobby, and they began to walk out until Gray caught a glimpse of the redhead that had just battled against the Violet City Gym Leader. While Comis, Acer, and Durus all stood by the door, Gray walked over to the boy and smiled.

"Nice battle!" she exclaimed while smiling at Silver who scowled in response, clearly angered by his loss and Gray's upbeat attitude. "My name's Gray, by the way. We met back at Professor Elm's."

"Whatever," Silver muttered as he tried walking past Gray, who frowned and turned to glare at the boy.

As he walked past her Pokemon, Silver stopped for a split second and eyed them before shaking his head. He then continued his walk out of the Gym, leaving Gray in a state of anger.

"What a jerk," she said to her Pokemon as they exited the building.

"Even if he is a jerk, he's still a good trainer," Durus argued, which Gray hated to admit.

"We'll see."

* * *

 **So, Silver lost to Falkner and paid no attention to Gray's presence, despite her complimenting his battling skills. Next chapter will revolve around Gray training some more for her Gym Battle, but that'll be interrupted by a group of Pokemon attacking Violet City. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Release the Hounds!": With Silver's Gym Battle concluding, Gray spends the day training in preparation for her battle with Falkner. She is soon interrupted when a wild and savage group of Pokemon attack Violet City! Will Gray and her Pokemon be able to save the day?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 8:** **Flight Fight** **  
Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region**


	7. Release the Houndoom!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and another Pokemon uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and another Pokemon running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey there, folks! Some interesting stuff happened last chapter, the biggest thing being Silver's animosity towards Gray after he lost to Falkner. He then warned Gray to not mess with him, but let's not harp on the past. This chapter will involve a wild group of Pokemon terrorizing the area surrounding Violet City, which will result in a showdown between two teams. Now, let's get going! Also, make sure to VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

 **jail251:** _Thank you! I hate Silver, too, and I think when he meets James - either in the Azalea or Goldenrod Arc, I'm not sure - there'll be a pretty entertaining standoff. And I won't be giving Silver a backstory. His role is to be an ass and push Gray to train harder, though I do like the idea of him being mistreated /neglected when he was younger_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks, and he's a pretty big jerk. I would delve in to his past, but there're going to be a few subplots going on later - some of which will focus on Gray's companions, Pokemon, and possibly Mega Evolution, but I'm not sure - and I think adding it would be a bit too much for me to handle. Plus, I kind of like the idea of rivals being jerks because that's who they are (i.e: Xavier in Sinnoh Adventure)_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol. Don't feel obligated to come up with an opening even though I told you to. And Silver wasn't much of a match for Falkner's Pidgeotto, and I thought about having him win, but then there wouldn't be a reason for him to stick around Violet City and battle Gray. As for Mega Houndoom, I'm really tempted to give Gray Mega Evolution, but I decided to leave it up to you guys in a poll on my profile. Thanks for the reviews (one of which wasn't addressed)!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Definitely. They're going to be a force to be reckoned with later on, and hopefully Gray will beat Falkner on her first try_

 **HammerSis:** _That's extremely likely, given the fact that the Gym Battle is 3 on 3, though I don't want to come right out and confirm it :P_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 12, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 12, Mega Drain, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

* * *

"Nice work, Comis. You too, Acer!" Gray cheered as her Pokemon continued attacking a tree, which looked like it was about to die.

After watching Silver's battle against Falkner, Gray decided to head towards the southern exit of Violet City and train her Pokemon with Durus' help, of course. Both Comis and Acer walked over to Gray's side and sat down to take a quick break while Durus decided to get some much needed training in.

"So we still need to get another member to battle Falkner, right?" Comis asked Gray, which was met with a nod. "Why don't we start looking right now?"

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll help," Acer said before having her spirit crushed by her trainer.

"We can do that later. Why don't we go back to Violet City, heal up, and then we can look for another Pokemon?" she suggested in a tone that was more like a statement.

Reluctantly, the younger Pokemon obeyed Gray and began to walk back to Violet City while Durus trailed behind after destroying a tree. Once they reached the city, Gray and her Pokemon looked around and saw a few people running away from the northwest exit of the city, prompting them to head in that direction. After a few minutes of walking, the group stopped when a familiar boy and his Pokemon ran into them.

"What's up, Gray?"

"Joey? What's going on over here?" Gray asked, ignoring Joey's question.

"Oh, a bunch of Houndour are attacking people. Rattata and I were just about to head over there and try to stop them," the rookie trainer replied while his Rattata, who was sitting on Joey's shoulder, nodded.

"You can't go in there alone!" Acer exclaimed. "We'll help you guys out! Right, Comis?"

"Definitely!" Comis shrieked excitedly before looking up at Gray and seeing her sigh.

"Okay, I guess we're going to take out a wave of wild Pokemon. Durus, be ready to battle," Gray whispered to her first Pokemon, who nodded in response as she followed Joey, Comis, and Acer.

"So, did you battle Falkner yet, Gray?" Joey quizzed.

"Not yet. We were actually planning on challenging him today, but this kinda came up," the seventeen year old replied with a shrug.

"Same with us!" Rattata shouted as he turned around and smiled at Gray. "We've been training really hard since our battle with you guys so we don't lose ever again."

"At least until you battle us again," Acer joked playfully, making Rattata stick his tongue out at her.

While the three Pokemon bickered about who would win a rematch, Gray, Joey, and Durus remained quiet until they reached a dirt road. A pack of Houndour were at the end and seemed to be attacking a Pokemon, prompting the two trainers to spring into action.

"Durus, get their attention with Pay Day!" Gray commanded.

Wasting no time, Durus reared her head back and shot a blast of gold energy at the ground in front of the Houndour, grabbing their attention. A few of the fire types ran away, while two remained to fight with Gray and Joey's Pokemon.

"Rattata, let's use Quick Attack!"

"Comis, help 'em out and use Poison Sting!"

While Rattata bolted forwards and slammed into one of the Houndour, Comis sprung into the air and opened his claws. A wave of purple needles were fired at the other Houndour, and it was pelted by the poison type attack. The two dogs glanced at each other quickly, nodded, and then darted away from the group in a hurry, leading to Comis and Acer celebrating along with Rattata.

"There's no way that's it," Durus informed the cheering trio, who stopped immediately. "Houndour aren't ones to back down, either. I don't like this."

000

"What are you idiots doing here? You're supposed to be attacking Violet City!" a Houndoom shouted at the measly Houndour standing before him. "What the hell happened?"

"There were these two trainers, and one of them had a Persian that blew up the ground with a Pay Day! There wasn't anything we could do without you battling that thing!" a Houndour exclaimed, making his leader laugh.

"Fine. I didn't think I'd have to get involved, but I will. Where's my right hand man?" Houndoom asked while looking around, eventually finding the Houndour he was looking for. "This is your chance, kid. Let's go show 'em not to mess with us."

000

"It's weird that we still haven't found any of those Houndour," Joey said aloud as he and Gray walked behind their Pokemon. "Like Durus said, it's not normal for them to just back down like that and run away."

"I feel the same way," Gray replied, not knowing what else to add. "Maybe Durus was able to scare them enough so that they wouldn't come back," the brunette theorized optimistically.

"That could be true," Rattata said, jumping in to the conversation. "I mean, she is a really high level."

Before anyone could say anything else, Rattata's ears perked up and he began sniffing the air strangely. Comis, Acer, Joey, and Gray looked at the normal type in confusion, but their attention shifted to Durus when she started to hiss at the trees to their right. A low growl answered Durus' hissing, and a wave of bullets of fire suddenly made its way towards the feline, who dove away.

"Rrrggh."

Slowly, a Houndour that looked much more intimidating than the others stepped out and glared at Durus. The four legged creature was exuding so much confidence, Gray could feel it, which was an extremely uncommon trait amongst wild Pokemon, let alone ones that were feral. While the Houndour continued to growl at Durus, a much larger group of Houndour stepped out of the trees and sat down behind the one Pokemon in particular, until one larger creature stepped forwards.

It appeared to be much larger than the Houndour, and there were two silver horns, of sorts on its head. Around its neck was a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat., and there were also two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Its tail was also long and skinny, and the Pokemon started to bark at Durus and the others.

"Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves."

"What's it saying, Rattata?" Joey asked his starter, who scampered over and hid.

"It wants to battle Durus, because she apparently stopped them from invading Violet City," the rodent stammered before jumping up and latching onto Joey's head in fear.

"Well, I'm not one to back away from a challenge," Durus said confidently with a grin before showing her sharp teeth. "Gray, let's kick some Houndoom ass!"

"Alright! Durus, use Slash!" Gray commanded while punching her fist outwards.

Durus bounded across the road while her claws grew exponentially and began to glow white before she jumped into the air, almost as if she were attacking her prey. Houndoom, however, jumped back just before Durus could slash him across the face, and he lunged forwards while his mouth was ablaze. Much to her dismay, Gray watched as Durus was bitten on the arm by Houndoom, causing her to shriek. Houndoom then barked something to the Houndour standing to his left, and the smaller Pokemon nodded.

Suddenly, it shot a flurry of fire bullets at Durus, who began to hiss angrily at the fact that she was now going up against two Pokemon. Gray was equally angered, as was Joey, but the boy wasn't able to aide Gray because of Rattata being so afraid.

"Comis, knock Houndour out with X-Scissor! Durus, get Houndoom off by using Power Gem!"

Without hesitation, Comis shot forwards and crossed his arms over his chest while his claws started to glow light blue. He then threw his arms at Houndour, but the dog rolled out of the way of the attack before biting Comis' tail and throwing him against the ground violently. Houndour then attempted to bite Comis' neck, but the Gligar snapped his claws on Houndour's snout, preventing him from attacking.

Durus, meanwhile, fought through the pain and the red jewel on her head started to glow white. Several blasts of white energy hit into Houndoom and exploded on contact, launching the large dog into the crowd of Houndour behind him. As soon as that happened, Durus returned to Gray's side along with Comis, who had thrown Houndour, and they nodded at each other before bracing themselves for incoming attacks.

"Houn! Hound-doom!" Houndoom barked at the Houndour he was fighting alongside, making the smaller Pokemon tremble slightly.

"Dour," the smaller of the two said with a nod before dashing towards Comis, whose eyes went wide in shock.

"Keep 'em at bay with Poison Sting, Comis! Durus, use Pay Day on Houndoom!"

Comis opened his claws and fired a wave of purple needles at Houndour, who yelped at the horrible pain blistering all over his body. Houndoom glared at the smaller Pokemon before sprinting right at Comis and jumping in the air, his tail turning silver. The feline quickly opened her mouth and shot a blast of golden energy at the fire type, which struck and sent him flying.

After smacking against the ground, Houndoom got back up rather weakly, and glanced at Houndour, who had collapsed face first. A sudden look of rage appeared on Houndoom's face, and he bolted towards Houndour while his mouth caught fire. At that moment, Gray began to run towards Houndour's side in an attempt to protect the downed Pokemon, and so did Durus, Comis, and even Acer.

Just as Houndoom was about to bite Houndour, Gray dove forwards and shielded the smaller dog, who was shocked by the sudden act. Durus then reared back and slashed Houndoom across his side, making the aggressive Pokemon shriek in agony as he rolled along the dirt and stopped once he smacked into a tree. All of the Houndour that were watching stared at their leader in shock before looking over at Durus and Comis, who glared at them. The pack of Pokemon quickly ran over to their leader and dragged him away, leaving their comrade behind with Gray.

"Wow! That was awesome! You guys were like, woosh! And bam! And hyah!" Joey screamed in excitement while doing karate kicks and punching the air along with Rattata.

Gray didn't pay any attention to the boy, however, as she was focused on helping Houndour recover from the poison Comis had inflicted upon him. The seventeen year old quickly pulled out a yellow bottle with a nozzle and sprayed the sick Pokemon, who growled at the stinging sensation before he widened his eyes in shock. Somehow, the poison went away instantly, and Houndour felt fully energized. However, he realized that his pack was no longer present, and he began to howl for them.

"There's no point in doing that. They're long gone," Acer informed the fire type, who turned around angrily and snapped his jaws at her, forcing Durus to knock the dog onto his side and put her paw on his neck.

"Durus, stop," Gray demanded.

Reluctantly, Durus lifted her paw of Houndour's throat and allowed the wild Pokemon to get up. Before he could try and attack the feline in front of him, Houndour closed his mouth when Gray knelt down beside him and smiled.

"Hey, there's no need to attack us. We're your friends, Houndour."

The dark type stared at the smiling girl and looked back at the spot where his pack had been sitting. He then hung his head and began to snarl at the thought of his family leaving him behind. His head shot up violently and he locked eyes with Gray before grinning and bending his knees as if he were about to attack.

"Hey, Houndour wants to battle you!" Rattata exclaimed, making Gray turn before she looked back at the hound.

"Okay! Comis, how do you feel about getting a rematch with Houndour?"

"I'd love that," the Gligar said while snapping his claws with a grin. Houndour grinned right back at his opponent and began to release smoke from his nostrils before he and Comis took ten steps back. Gray slowly made her way to Comis and stood behind him while Acer and Durus sat by their trainer's side, and Joey acted as the referee.

"This will be a one versus one battle between Comis and Houndour! Because Houndour is the challenger, Comis gets the first move!"

"Comis, start this off with Sand Attack!" Gray shouted, wanting to lower Houndour's accuracy.

Smirking, Comis quickly scraped his claws along the road and kicked up waves of dirt that floated over towards Houndour. Surprisingly, the fire type closed his eyes and ran straight through the dirt before opening his eyes once again and opening his mouth.

As he did so, Houndour shot a flurry of fire bullets at Comis, who threw his arms in front of his face and took the attack head-on. Once Comis put his arms down, he fell on his back shock as Houndour was suddenly right in front of him. The fire type then slammed his head against Comis' and sent the ground type rolling along the path.

"Pop off the ground with your tail and use X-Scissor!" Gray commanded.

As he was rolling, Comis slammed his tail against the ground and used it as a spring, allowing him to sky into the air. Houndour looked on in shock, and didn't move due to how impressed he was with Gray's quick thinking and Comis' ability to execute such a technique. This allowed Comis to close in on his opponent and deal a devastating blow as he crashed into Houndour, causing a cloud of dust to shoot into the air.

"Wow! That was a really strong X-Scissor!" Acer applauded.

"That's what all of your training does. It may not seem like it'll pay off, but it always will," Durus informed the grass type, who nodded in response before looking back at the battle.

Once the dust settled, both Comis and Houndour were still standing, much to everyone's shock, and Houndour let out a powerful howl before grinning at Gray. The girl observed Houndour and how his legs were shaking like jelly, but his will to continue battling managed to keep him upright. Now smiling, Gray raised her hands in the air and walked over to Houndour's side, kneeling down next to the exhausted Pokemon.

"I think you've had enough battling, Houndour," the girl said as she extended her hand to pet the fire type.

Houndour growled slightly at the motion, but he stopped when he felt Gray's hand touch his head, and he began to smile. The fire type quickly nuzzled up against Gray and wagged his tail happily before sitting down in front of her, but he stood up once Comis walked over. Surprisingly, Houndour nodded at Comis and the flying type returned the gesture before Gray began sifting through her backpack.

"Ya know, you're really strong, Houndour," Gray started before finding a Pokeball and taking it out, grabbing Houndour's attention. "We'd love to have you on the team. Right, guys?"

"Definitely," Comis answered.

"Yeah! Then we can battle Falkner!" Acer shrieked with excitement.

"So, what do you say?" Gray asked.

Houndour sat and stared at the girl and her two Pokemon, contemplating the decision. Sure, his family left, but the idea of being owned by a human was less than enticing. This girl was different, though. Maybe it was the sincere smile on her face. Or how her Pokemon were willing to defend her.

Slowly, Houndour nodded at Gray, making her smile spread from ear to ear.

"It's great to have you aboard! We're gonna have a blast together!" Gray cheered before extending her arm and tapping Houndour on the head with the Pokeball in her hand, sucking him inside.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

000

"Seriously? A Houndour? This girl's an idiot!" Silver shouted to his Totodile before shaking his head at the sight of Gray celebrating the pathetic capture. "Once we get the chance, we're going to crush all of her Pokemon," the redhead spat as he turned to Totodile and looked down at the water type.

"Yeah, that thing's even weaker than her Gligar and Shroomish! The only one I'd be kind of scared of is her Persian, and even that isn't trained well," Totodile opined before disappearing into the woods with his trainer in order to prepare for their looming battle.

* * *

 **So, Durus got to work with Comis in a double battle against a Houndoom, who was the leader of his pack, and a Houndour, who Gray captured. Speaking of the new addition, Houndour (who's nickname will be revealed next chapter) will have quite the personality and bring a pretty interesting dynamic to the team, given his upbringing. Next chapter will finally be Gray's first Gym Battle, and hopefully she can pull off the win. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) For those of you that watch the anime, are you hyped for Ash vs Alain? Alain's a badass!**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Flight Fight": Now able to challenge Falkner, Gray finds herself overwhelmed and out of her element! Will she be able to ride the wings of victory, or will Falkner prove he owns the skies?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 9: Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!  
Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region**


	8. Flight Fight

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Camera shows Gray, Comis, Acer, and Ferus running down a road)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How goes things, readers? It's been pretty swell on my end, and I'm obsessed with writing this story. Anyways, last chapter revolved around a group of Houndour, led by a Houndoom, terrorizing Route 36. Gray eventually defeated the Houndoom in a double battle with Durus and Comis before catching a Houndour that fought alongside his leader. This chapter will be the first Gym Battle of Johto, and Gray will be looking to pull off the victory. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _It's good to hear from you again! Houndour/Ferus will be a very helpful addition to the team, and Hoothoot could also be a really good one, but I want each of Gray's Pokemon to be from a different region (Comis will evolve, so he'll take the Sinnoh spot), and I don't want her to get any Pokemon Owen had. Thanks for the review!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Holy crap, that would be terrifying! And I realized, as soon as I read your comment, Silver actually has called all of Gray's Pokemon weak XD He's not entirely wrong, though. I mean, most of the Pokemon Gray owns aren't exactly the strongest (in terms of stats) Pokemon. Hopefully Gray puts Silver in his place!_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks, and he definitely will. I actually don't watch the anime (except Gym Battles), lol, because, as you said, it's too immature. I check in on occasion and saw the new opening with Alain in it, so that's why I asked, haha_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Mega Houndoom, if it does come to fruition, would be an absolute monster for Gray's team. Also, I nearly punched you in the face when you compared Alain to Trip... don't ever do that again! In all seriousness, though, I think I might actually watch the anime for that, and I'm strongly considering doing something similar to that with this story, so thanks for the feedback!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 13, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 12, Mega Drain, Tackle, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 10, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog - (Houndour)**

* * *

"Ooh, I like that one!" Houndour exclaimed while placing his paw on Gray's book of latin words.

They, along with Durus, Comis, and Acer, were waiting inside the Violet City Gym. Falkner finally had an opening in his schedule and promised Gray he'd battle her, but his battle with another trainer was running a bit later than expected.

"Uhm... you do know that means wild, or savage?" Gray asked her newest Pokemon who smiled and nodded in response, making her sweat drop.

"That's the point! It's intimidating!" Houndour argued.

"He's right. That is pretty intimidating," Durus said with a slight grin.

"Fine, you're new name can be Ferus," Gray muttered before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a child. "But don't complain about how it doesn't resemble you."

"No problem," the fire type answered while nodding.

"Miss Plain, you may go up the elevator now," the same old man that had conversed with her a few days prior stated.

"Thank you," Gray said before bowing along with her Pokemon, except Ferus, because he didn't know he was supposed to. "Make sure you follow exactly what I said, guys. I don't want any of you being too aggressive when it comes to battling Falkner's Pokemon. Just let them come to you, and the nerves will go away."

"Sounds like a plan," Acer said aloud as she stood next to Comis and Durus. "I'm just too pumped, though. I might end up being a little too aggressive at first."

"That's fine, it happens to everyone," Durus informed the younger Pokemon. "As long as you don't try to force it, you'll be fine. I can vouch for that, too. Gray and I lost our first Gym Battle back in Kanto."

"Wait, really? I thought you guys won every battle!" Comis shouted in disbelief, making Durus shake her head.

"Nope. We don't like talking about that battle, because our journey didn't really start until after that."

"Yup. And we didn't lose a single Gym Battle after that!" Gray announced proudly, which fired up Acer and Comis.

Ferus, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what his trainer and teammates were talking about, so he stood off to the side and kept to himself. He wasn't sure what exactly a Gym Battle was, or why it was important, but the others seemed fired up, so he began to feel a bit of adrenaline pump through his veins.

Once the elevator reached the top, Gray and her Pokemon walked forwards and stepped inside a trainer box. It was the same one Silver and his Totodile had stood in, and Gray looked across the battlefield to see Falkner waving.

"Sorry about the wait! Are you ready?"

"Definitely!"

Falkner nodded at his challenger and turned to face the referee to his right, prompting Gray to look to her left at the same man. She glanced over to her right and noticed someone was sitting in the glass bubble she had been in during Silver's battle, but she wasn't able to recognize who it was. Her attention shifted back to the referee as a large holographic scoreboard was displayed along the wall of the Gym.

Gray's and Falkner's pictures were at the top corners while three empty spots were under both of their pictures.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Violet City, Falkner. Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Falkner, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Spearow, own the skies!" Falkner shouted while tossing his first Pokeball in the air.

Once the light released from the Pokeball materialized, a tiny sparrow zipped through the air before landing on the platform closest to her trainer. Comis and Acer both jumped with joy as they waited for Gray to choose the first battler, but the potential of an anxious wait was killed when Ferus leaped forwards and landed on the platform closest to Gray. Even though he didn't show it, Ferus was raring to go, which only Durus seemed to pick up.

"Okay... I guess I choose you, Ferus!"

"That's quite the excited Pokemon you have there," Falkner said to Gray, who giggled in response and nodded.

"Yup! Now, Ferus, I want you to give this battle everything you've got, and make sure Falkner knows just how strong you are!" Gray shouted as an intense fire burned in her eyes.

"No problem!" the Houndour replied with a blast of passion before eyeing Spearow, who squawked threateningly. "Do that again and I'll snap your neck, chicken!" Ferus screamed, making Gray deadpan while Falkner, for some reason, laughed at the vow. Maybe he thought it was a joke, but it was pretty obvious Ferus wasn't messing around.

"I guess that's why he didn't mind being called Ferus," Acer murmured as both Ferus' and Spearow's pictures appeared on the scoreboard.

"This battle will be between Spearow and Ferus! Begin!"

"Spearow, use Fury Attack!" Falkner commanded coolly while pushing his hair out of his right eye.

Ferus lowered himself to the ground as Spearow flew forwards, his beak glowing white. The winged creature then started jabbing at Ferus while his beak was glowing white, and the hound refused to back down from the barrage.

"Fight through the pain and use Ember, Ferus!" Gray shouted while throwing her arm out to the side.

Ferus snarled as he looked directly upwards, and he exhaled greatly. A sudden flurry of fire bullets struck Spearow and sent him spiraling into the platform nearest Falkner, who looked at his Pokemon in concern before sighing in relief as Spearow rose to her feet. There were burn marks all over her feathers, and Ferus snapped his jaws angrily while barking like mad, intimidating the flying type, along with Gray, Comis, and Acer.

"Try using Aerial Ace, Spearow!"

Spearow tucked her wings into her sides before zipping towards Ferus as streaks of white light flew off her beak. Ferus slowly lowered himself to the ground once again and waited for Gray's counterattack as Spearow closed in.

"Ferus, dodge it and use Smog!" the girl demanded.

Using his strength to his advantage, Ferus jumped to the side just before Spearow could hit him, and he opened his mouth. A large cloud of black smoke surrounded Spearow, and she began to cough violently before falling on the middle platform. Seeing that as an opportunity to attack, Ferus' bolted forwards, leaped off his platform, and landed on the middle one before sprinting once again.

 _"Holy crap!"_ Durus thought to herself as she watched the hound close in on his coughing opponent. _"This guy's a natural battler. Maybe..."_

Durus was unable to finish her thought, as it was cut off by Gray stepping forward and slamming her foot on the ground excitedly.

"Now use Ember!"

As Ferus continued to sprint towards Spearow, he opened his mouth and shot a wave of fire bullets, which exploded on contact and knocked the bird on her back. Ferus refused to let up, however, and he jumped through the air before landing on Spearow's neck, pinning her to the ground as she struggled to break free. Suddenly, Ferus' neck snapped back and he howled, confusing Gray while a worried expression spread across Durus' face, prompting her to intervene. Caught off guard by the sudden act of her starter, Gray watched as Ferus made a motion to chomp on Spearow's neck. Thankfully, he was stopped by Durus pinning him to the ground, just like Ferus had done to Spearow.

"That was a close one," Comis said aloud while wiping sweat off his forehead. "I didn't think he'd actually do that."

"Me neither," Acer added.

While the two Pokemon talked to each other, Gray watched the referee make his way over to Spearow before raising his hands in the air.

"Spearow is unable to battle! Falkner, choose your next Pokemon!"

As the ref made his way back to his podium, Durus dragged Ferus back to Gray's trainer box and tossed him angrily. The fire type looked at Gray in confusion as the girl glared at him until she noticed Ferus' expression.

"What? What'd I do wrong?" the hound inquired, unaware of what he had nearly done.

"You're not supposed to seriously injure the other Pokemon," Gray informed her Houndour, who laughed in response. As he continued, Ferus eventually realized no one else was laughing, and at that moment, he noticed how serious Gray was. "I'm not kidding, Ferus. I know you used to live in the wild and all, but now that you're with us, you need to keep your wild side under control."

"And if you don't, I'll make sure you see my wild side," Durus threatened, making Ferus back away in fear.

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. I'm pulling you from the battle, and you're going to watch how to properly go about competing. Got it?"

"...Okay," Ferus whispered in response while hanging his head in shame.

"Falkner, Ferus is going to sit out the rest of the battle!" Gray informed the Gym Leader, who nodded in response as Ferus' picture turned black. "Acer, you're up!"

"Alright! Go, Acer!" Comis cheered as his teammate jumped forwards and landed on the closest platform.

The grass type turned around and smiled at Comis, Gray, and Durus before turning back around and waiting for her opponent to be revealed.

"Great job out there, my friend," Falkner said to his Spearow as she was zapped into her Pokeball. "Now, Pidgey, own the skies!" he cried while hurling a Pokeball straight in the air.

Once it reached its apex, the Pokeball broke open and a Pidgey appeared in the air. The flying type glanced down and saw Acer standing across from him, and he began to squawk at the mushroom. Acer glared right back at her opponent but didn't make any noises, and the referee put his arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Pidgey and Acer! Begin!"

"Use Aerial Ace, Pidgey!"

Gracefully, Pidgey flew as high as he could before nosediving. He then straightened out his flight and tucked his wings into his sides in order to gain more velocity. White streaks of light began flying off his beak, and Pidgey began to squawk loudly as he closed in on Acer, who waited patiently for Gray's counterattack.

"Acer, wait for Pidgey to get in close and then use Leech Seed!" Gray demanded.

Once Pidgey was close enough, Acer opened her mouth and prepared to fire a large sapling. Much to her dismay, Pidgey sped up to an even greater speed and crushed Acer, nearly knocking her off the floating platform. The grass type quickly regained her composure and shot the sapling at her opponent. For some reason, Pidgey stopped flapping his wings and he was struck by Acer's Leech Seed, which led to him crashing into the middle platform.

"What the heck just happened?" Ferus inquired in confusion as he looked back and forth between Comis, Durus, and Gray.

"Acer's ability: Effect Spore," Durus answered without turning around. "If an opponent makes contact with Acer, there's a 30% chance of them becoming poison, paralyzed, or falling asleep. In this case, Pidgey was paralyzed, and now his health is being sapped by Leech Seed."

"Wow, that's gotta suck," Comis said, making Durus laugh as she nodded.

"It looks like we're in a bit of a bind," Falkner said to Gray while laughing at the situation. "But that won't stop us! Pidgey, use Gust!"

"Run forwards and hit Pidgey's wings with Bullet Seed, Acer!" Gray countered immediately afterwards.

Pidgey slowly rose to his feet and flapped his wings as hard as he could, creating a vicious blast of wind that began to cut Acer's body. Fighting through the pain, Acer ran forwards and unleashed a wave of solar bullets, but they were sent back by the wind and hit her in the face.

"Follow it up with Aerial Ace!"

Acer looked up from the ground and her eyes went wide as Pidgey rammed into her, dealing a significant amount of damage. Slowly, Acer rose to her feet and took a deep breath before locking eyes with her winged opponent. She smirked as soon as Pidgey was zapped by Leech Seed, and a small bit of health was given back to Acer.

"How do you feel about finishing this, Acer?" Gray asked her Pokemon, who nodded in response.

"We'll end this, too! Pidgey, use Aerial Ace!"

"Smash 'em with Tackle!"

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers' commands and Acer began sprinting towards Pidgey. Pidgey, meanwhile, took to the air before nosediving and straightening his flight path as white streaks of light flew off his beak. Neither Pokemon wanted to back down and admit defeat, so they collided in the middle of the rectangular platform, instantly causing an explosion that sent both combatants flying into their trainers.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!" the referee shouted after seeing Acer and Pidgey were unconscious.

"You were awesome, Acer, really. Take a long rest."

"Thank you, my friend. Your work is greatly appreciated," Falkner said to Pidgey's Pokeball before taking another off his belt. As he did so, Acer's and Pidgey's pictures turned black, leaving both sides with one Pokemon. Before throwing his final Pokeball, Falkner stopped to admire the spherical device and began whispering something.

Seeing this, Gray turned to Acer and smiled.

"Comis, are you ready?" she inquired while looking down at the winged scorpion.

"Is that even a question?" the ground type shot back playfully before springing upwards and gliding around, eventually settling on the platform nearest Gray.

"Ah, we were hoping this would happen. Pidgeotto, ruler of the air, appear!"

In a bright flash of light, Pidgeotto materialized from his Pokeball and landed

"This battle will be between Pidgeot and Comis! Begin!"

("Fire Emblem Together We Ride Rock Orchestral Remix" starts to play)

"Comis, use Harden to start!" Gray ordered tactically.

The winged scorpion stuck both of his arms outwards and began to shine brightly as a ring of green energy started to spiral around his body. Once it disappeared, Comis grinned and took to the air, prompting Pidgeotto to do the same.

"That'll only prolong our victory, Gray. Strike with Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto flew forwards with a sudden burst of speed that caught Comis off guard, but Gray managed to remain calm thanks to her previous year of experience. Ferus, meanwhile, watched the battle intently, wanting to learn how one was supposed to act. Pidgeotto began to close in on Comis as the two flew around the battlefield, and the normal type's wings started to glow white as he prepared to swing at Comis.

"Is that so?" Gray shot back. "Turn and grab Pidgeotto's wings, Comis!"

Comis quickly spun around and attempted to grab Pidgeotto's glowing wings, but Pidgeotto's speed and cunning prevented him from doing so. Pidgeotto quickly threw his left wing sideways, forcing Comis to block it with both of his claws, and then the bird proceeded to smash his right wing over Comis' head, sending him crashing into the platform nearest Falkner.

"Now use a spinning Aerial Ace to end this!" Falkner demanded.

Pidgeotto chirped back at his trainer and performed a nosedive directly above Comis, and he started to spin like a drill while white streaks of light flew off his face. Seeing the sheer power of the attack, Gray bit her lower lip and was forced to respond quickly.

"Use Sand Attack on the ground and then roll!" Gray shouted to her starter, who nodded in response before acting.

Comis quickly dragged his claws along the platform, somehow creating a cloud of dust that hid him from sight. Pidgeotto suddenly crashed into the platform and it shattered upon impact, making Gray gasp while Durus turned away from the sight. Ferus continued to watch, captivated by the intense aerial battle, and he cheered once he saw Comis zipping through the air.

"Keep it up, Comis!"

"After him, Pidgeotto!" Falkner shouted as soon as he caught sight of the Gligar, who was smiling like an idiot. Pidgeotto, who was flying underneath the two remaining platforms, rubbed his head in pain before flying after his opponent.

"Comis, turn around and use X-Scissor!" Gray screamed while punching her right fist straight out.

Doing as he was told, Comis crossed his arms over his chest and his claws started to glow light blue. Pidgeotto and Falkner were caught off guard by the powerful attack, and Comis was able to deliver a wicked blow to his opponent, slamming him into the roof at a ridiculous speed. Before Gray could say anything else, Comis spread his arms and flew towards Pidgeotto at a much quicker speed while a bright white light trailed his body.

"Nosedive, turn around, and then use Aerial Ace to slam Comis against the roof, Pidgeotto!"

With incredible body control, Pidgeotto sped past Comis and zipped upwards as streaks of light flew off his beak. Not to be outdone, Comis flew straight down as a trail of light appeared behind his body.

"Comis, grab Pidgeotto's neck and crash into the platform!"

With quick reflexes, Comis' arm shot forwards and he snapped his claw on Pidgeotto's neck, stopping the bird's ascent instantly. The two then crashed into the middle platform, and a loud smack echoed through the air. Everyone went silent as Comis rolled off Pidgeotto and laid on the ground face first, but he was quick to get back on his feet.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Gray, Ferus, Acer, and Comis are the winners!"

"We did it!" Comis shrieked as he flew over to Gray and latched onto her head. "We won our first Gym Battle!"

"Nice job, Comis," Durus applauded.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Ferus added.

"They're right. That was a well fought battle," Falkner said as he made his way over to Gray. "As a sign of winning at the Violet City Gym, here is the Zephyr Badge," the Gym Leader said to Gray while handing her a small piece of metal, which looked like a pair of wings. "The next Gym is in Azalea Town, which is just south of here. The leader there specializes in bug types, so you shouldn't have much of a problem."

"Thanks for the heads up!"

000

"Ferus, can I talk to you for a second?" Gray asked as her three Pokemon ran around the practice battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

The fire type nodded and walked over to his trainer, sitting down obediently after seeing Durus give him a chilling look.

"I forgot to tell you how good a job you did in the Gym Battle. We need to work a little on the whole aggression thing, and I want you to keep your head up, because I'm going to need you in our next Gym Battle. Okay?"

"You can count on me!"

With that, Ferus ran back to Acer and Comis, and the three began to talk about their Gym Battle earlier in the day. As they did so, Gray leaned back in her chair and smiled. So far, she was already doing better than she had in the beginning stages of Kanto, and it looked like her Pokemon were getting along just fine.

"Dile!" a voice cried as a blast of water hit the ground right in front of Ferus, Acer, and Comis. "I found 'em!" the same voice cried as a Totodile walked onto the battlefield.

A red haired boy suddenly appeared and stood behind his Totodile while glaring at Gray.

"What are you doing here?" Gray interrogated as she rose from her chair along with Durus, who motioned for the others to move.

"Let's battle," he replied aggressively. "My name's Silver, and I will crush you!" Silver proclaimed while pointing at Gray, who smirked in response. "Three versus three. Let's go!"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **So, Gray beat Falkner even after pulling Ferus out of battle, and his temper will be a recurring thing for a while. He'll settle down eventually, but it'll come back up. Anyways, it looks like Gray has quite the team, given the fact that they all beat one of Falkner's Pokemon. Then, Silver appeared at the Pokemon Center and challenged Gray, so their battle will be next chapter. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Do you think Gray's Pokemon should have rivalries with her rival's Pokemon like they did in Kanto? (i.e: Durus and Serperior, Durus and Wigglytuff, and Fortis and Garchomp)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!": With one badge in her possession, Gray finds herself pitted against an enraged and determined Silver, who is out to prove how strong he is. Will Gray and her band of Pokemon be able to defeat this toxic challenger?**_

* * *

 **Violet City Arc**

 **Chapter 10: Cleansing the Johto Region**


	9. Gray vs Silver: When Opposites Clash!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Three Pokeballs open and release Comis Acer, and Ferus)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Whew, the first arc's almost over, and that means it's nearly time to start shifting gears towards Team Purity's return, which, on a side note, is an incredibly short chapter. For now, though, I'll focus on this chapter, which will be Gray's first battle with Silver, who challenged her at the end of last chapter. Will Gray be able to defeat Silver? Let's find out!**

 **jail251:** _Gray's really on a roll! Her battle with Silver will be pretty tough, though hopefully she pulls off the win and puts him in his place. Also, thanks for answering the question! I'm trying to pick the perfect rivalries between the Pokemon, and hopefully they turn out to be good ones_

 **Defender31415:** _Ferus will have a bit of a habit of going balls to the wall in almost every battle he's in, so his being extremely aggressive will be very common. And thanks!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol, loved the opening. Ferus' wild-side will be an issue for a while, but it'll get sorted out (maybe in the Cianwood or Olivine Arc) eventually. Thanks for the review!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Exactly. Ferus will have to snap out of his pack mentality, but it's also just part of his personality, so that could be a bit of a problem. He'll eventually calm down in the Goldenrod Arc, but some stuff will get him really pissed and make him revert back to his old ways (before, again, returning to a less aggressive style). And the battles will start to slow down a lot from chapters 14-16, with 17 being the start of a bunch more_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 16, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 15, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 13, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite* - (Houndour)**

* * *

Both Gray and Silver stepped into their trainer boxes and glared at one another. Ferus, Comis, and Acer stood by Gray's side while Totodile stood next to Silver. Durus, meanwhile, walked over to the referee area and sat down after glancing at both sides.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and Silver! Neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your Pokemon!" Durus shouted.

"Acer, I choose you!" Gray shouted as she pointed straight ahead.

The Shroomish gladly stepped foot on the battlefield and waited for her opponent to be revealed.

"Scyther, crush them!" Silver shouted as he tossed a Pokeball.

In a flash of light, a bipedal praying mantis appeared in front of the redhead and began to slash at the air swiftly, making Acer narrow her eyes while Durus slowly raised her right arm.

"This battle will be between Acer and Scyther! Begin!"

"Acer, use Bullet Seed!" Gray commanded.

Acer quickly opened her mouth and exhaled, sending a wave of solar bullets towards her winged opponent. As the ineffective attack made its way towards Scyther, Silver snapped his fingers and smirked, grabbing Gray's attention along with that of her Pokemon. Scyther widened his stance after hearing his trainer, and he began to swing his arms violently, cutting through all of the bullets like a ninja.

"Blow Shroomish back with Vacuum Wave! Then use Wing Attack!"

Suddenly, Scyther's arms began to glow light blue and he was encapsulated in a tornado. Once he threw his arms forwards, blue crescents of energy were fired at Acer, and she was clobbered by each. Scyther then sprinted across the battlefield while his wings were glowing white, and he struck Acer with them, spiking her straight into the ground.

"Retaliate with Headbutt!" Gray shouted, refusing to back down to the larger Pokemon.

Acer immediately shot off the ground and smashed her head into Scyther's chest, knocking him onto his back and sending the bug skidding along the battlefield. Once he got up, Scyther held his stomach in pain and Silver cracked his knuckles angrily.

"Now crush her with Quick Attack!" he screamed.

Scyther sprinted once again, but this time it was at a much faster speed. A white light trailed his body as he continued pumping his legs, but Gray's quick thinking allowed her to counter with relative ease.

"Now's our chance, Acer! Stun Spore!"

"Not happening! Jump as high as you can and use another Vacuum Wave attack, Scyther!" Silver countered tactically, making Gray and her Pokemon gasp in shock.

As yellow spores began to float around Acer, Scyther stopped dead in his tracks and leaped into the air as a means of avoiding potential paralysis. He was then engulfed in a tornado and threw his glowing blue arms at Acer, firing several blue crescents of energy at the Shroomish.

"Dodge it and use Mega Drain!" Gray ordered as she threw her left hand out to her side.

Acer jumped back and narrowly avoided the powerful fighting type attack, making Comis let out a deep sigh of relief. She then started to spin and a spinning tornado of green energy began to make its way across the battlefield and towards Scyther, who bent his knees and grinned.

"Finish this with Wing Attack, Scyther!"

In nanoseconds, Scyther reached Gray's half of the battlefield and slammed his glowing wings against Acer, dealing a hefty amount of damage while launching her past Gray, Comis, and Ferus. After smacking against the ground, Acer remained motionless. Seeing this, Durus rose her right arm in the air before pointing at her trainer.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"I'm sorry, Gray," Acer muttered as Gray picker her off the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You did the best you could, and that's all that matters," Gray replied as she sat Acer down in the trainer box next to Comis, who patted his teammate on the back.

"Gray, I can do this! I want to beat this guy!" Comis announced while stepping forwards and snapping his claws at Scyther, who slashed back in response. "I know I can do it!"

"No, not yet, Comis," the seventeen year old replied while nudging her Pokemon back a few inches, making the Gligar frown in response. "Ferus," Gray said while turning to the hound. "I want you to go out there and be just as aggressive as Scyther. Remember: Aggressive. Not violent."

Sensing the seriousness behind his trainer's words, Ferus nodded and sprinted forwards before squaring off with Silver's Scyther, who continued to slash at the air angrily.

"Urgh... I'm gonna rip you apart and eat you for dinner!" Ferus shouted with a bloodthirsty tone, making Comis and Acer tremble in fear while Gray shifted uneasily.

Durus laughed at the Houndour's words while Silver, seemed eager to find out about the fire type's skills. Scyther, however, stopped his actions and quietly looked back at his trainer, rather timidly.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Scyther! Begin!"

"Crush that dog with Vacuum Wave!" Silver demanded.

Scyther stuck both of his arms out as they began to glow blue, and he was encapsulated in a tornado. After swinging his arms violently, Scyther fired two blue crescents of energy at Ferus, who lowered himself to the ground and began to show his teeth, catching Durus' attention.

"Jump out of the way and use Howl!"

Doing as he was told, Ferus sprung to his right and easily avoided the super effective attack. He then looked up at the night sky and let out a powerful howl, causing a ring of red energy to appear and spin around his body before disappearing. After it did, Ferus took a deep breath and smirked at Scyther evilly, scaring the bug type.

"Damn! Get in close and use Wing Attack, Scyther!"

Scyther nodded and ran towards Ferus, albeit reluctantly, as his wings started to glow white with energy. As the praying mantis closed in, Ferus and Gray nodded at each other before the brunette punched her right fist forwards with a sudden surge of confidence.

"Ferus, use Bite on Scyther's wing and then hit 'em with an Ember attack!"

Without hesitation, Ferus bolted towards Scyther as if he were chasing after prey in the wild. In one fluid motion, Ferus jumped, bit Scyther's wing as hard as he could, - which made the bug type scream in pain - and released a wicked Ember attack. The force of the fire bullets caused a mini explosion of force that sent Scyther rolling into Silver, and it appeared that the bipedal creature had little fight left in him.

"Scyther, get up! Stop screwing around!" Silver shouted at his Pokemon, who was lying on his face.

The bug didn't respond, and he tried getting back on his feet with all his might, but he couldn't.

"Finish this off with another Ember, Ferus!" Gray commanded, recognizing Scyther's attempt to continue battling.

Ferus gleefully reared his head back before unleashing a wave of fire bullets, which struck Scyther and exploded on contact. The power of the attack combined with Scyther's lack of energy led to the mantis being knocked out cold, prompting Durus to raise her left paw in the air and point at Silver.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Silver, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Way to go, Ferus!" Comis cheered while pumping his arms in the air.

"Right! Nice job out there, Ferus!" Acer complimented, making Ferus smile before he turned back to Silver.

"Yeah! Let me eat your next Pokemon alive, ketchup head!" the Houndour screamed at his opponent, making the rookie trainer steam.

"Hah, I like this guy's style," Durus muttered to herself while Gray shook her head at the wild Pokemon.

"Get back here," Silver spat as he zapped his Scyther back into its Pokeball. "That was pathetic."

Gray glared at the harsh words from the wicked trainer, who continued to say horrible things about his Pokemon's performance even after he grabbed a second Pokeball. She had never heard such things escape a trainer's mouth, and it was shocking to hear Silver's rage, so much so that she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Zubat, destroy them!" Silver yelled as he tossed his second Pokeball, which released a Zubat.

"Ferus, can you keep going?" Gray inquired, wanting to gauge her Pokemon's energy.

"Does an Ursaring crap in the woods?" the fire type shot back playfully before glaring at his eyeless opponent.

Gray sweat dropped at the response along with Comis and Acer while Durus began to crack up. Silver and his Zubat, on the other hand, weren't amused, and continued to scowl.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Zubat! Begin!"

"Start by using Ember!"

Ferus reared his head back again and shot another wave of fire bullets, but Zubat and Silver reacted so fast there was no chance the attack would land.

"Dodge it and use Supersonic!"

Zubat took off to the left and swooped around Ferus' back, making the fire type turn around as he glared at the winged Pokemon. Much to Gray's dismay, she watched as Zubat opened his mouth and unleashed an ear-piercing shriek. Two large yellow rings escaped the bat's mouth and hit Ferus, making the dark type sway back and forth while he looked at his surroundings.

"Ferus, return!" Gray shouted as she stuck out the Houndour's Pokeball and zapped him back inside the device. "Now come out and watch," the girl continued while she released Ferus, who sat down next to Acer. "You're up, Comis," Gray informed the Gligar, who eagerly leaped forward and glared at his winged opponent while Silver scoffed at his presence.

"This battle will be between Comis and Zubat! Begin!"

"Use Quick Attack, Comis!" Gray shouted.

Comis spread his wings as far as he could and zipped through the air as a trail of light appeared behind his body. While Comis closed in, Silver stomped on the ground and threw his right arm out to his side.

"Zubat, Intercept with Wing Attack!

Obeying his trainer's command, Zubat homed in on Comis and reared his wings back as they started to glow white. Much to Silver's dismay, Comis barreled through Zubat before Wing Attack could land, and then Gray spoke up once she saw an opening.

"Now grab a hold of Zubat's wings and slam him into the ground!"

Comis did exactly as he was told and snapped his claws on Zubat's wings, preventing the annoying Pokemon from using Wing Attack. As Comis sped towards the ground, Zubat began to screech as if he were about to be murdered. He stopped, however, when he and Comis crashed into the battlefield. Once the dust settled, Comis continued to hold Zubat's wings, and he started headbutting the bat, enraging Silver while Acer and Ferus cheered for their teammate.

"Get him off with Supersonic!" he screamed.

"Fly away with Quick Attack and then hit 'em with Poison Sting!" Gray retorted immediately.

Comis grinned and used his legs as springs before shooting into the air at a breakneck pace. Due to how fast his opponent was traveling, Zubat was unable to hit Comis with Supersonic, prompting him to take off after the Gligar. Seeing Zubat's approach, Comis nosedived and began to speed just above the ground while Zubat continued to pursue. After a minute or so of Comis making a fool of Zubat, Silver began to pull at his hair.

"Bite him, you idiot!"

Gray and her Pokemon turned their attention to Silver for a split second before refocusing on the battle, allowing Zubat to close in on Comis. Gray, however, had the perfect plan that she knew was going to work.

"Comis, use Poison Sting in Zubat's mouth!"

With expert aim, Comis was able to fire several purple needles into Zubat's mouth, stopping the bat's flight as he began to cough violently.

"Now finish this off with Quick Attack!"

Grinning, Comis zipped through the air as a white light trailed his body, and he smashed into Zubat as hard as he could. The poison and flying type was crushed by the attack and slowly fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Once he hit the ground, Zubat let out a weak cry and stopped moving.

"Zubat is unable to battle! Silver, choose your last Pokemon!" Durus announced while pointing at the redhead.

"Get back, you pathetic loser."

"Hey, watch what you say! Zubat gave you all of his effort!" Gray shouted at the younger teen as she stomped on the ground emotionally.

"Well, his effort didn't do anything, now did it?" Silver shot back, making Gray freeze up before she scowled, knowing there was no response. "That's what I thought. Totodile, destroy them!"

"With pleasure," Totodile responded before strolling onto the battlefield confidently.

"Comis, come back," Gray ordered as she motioned for her starter to return to her side.

Reluctantly, Comis walked back to Gray's trainer box and stood by her side after thanking his teammates for their compliments. He continued to stare at Totodile as Ferus stepped on to the battlefield, and vice versa, but Totodile turned his attention to Ferus once Durus raised her arms.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Totodile! Begin!"

"Ferus, use Smog!"

After opening his mouth and exhaling, Ferus created a large black cloud of smoke that started to travel towards Totodile and Silver. Neither of the two seemed to be worried about the incoming attack, and Silver reacted calmly.

"Clear it out with Water Gun, Totodile!"

With a quick trigger, Totodile fired a blast of water straight through the poisonous smoke, but Ferus sprinted right through it and appeared to catch Silver off guard. Gray smirked at her Pokemon's instincts, and issued another command.

"Bite!"

Ferus leaped forwards as if he were about to tackle Totodile, but he opened his mouth and flashed his shiny white teeth. Totodile, however, was quick to dodge the attack, leaving Ferus completely defenseless as he began to tumble forwards. Seeing this, Silver smirked and threw his right hand forwards before speaking to Totodile.

"Give 'em an uppercut with Ice Punch!"

Suddenly, Totodile's right fist was covered in light blue energy, and he wound back before delivering a devastating uppercut to Ferus, sending the fire type straight up. Gray gasped in shock while Comis and Acer stared at the sight of their teammate smacking against the ground feebly. Despite the pain surging through his veins, Ferus rose to his feet and started snarling at Totodile, who snapped his jaws in response.

"Ferus, hang in there and use Ember!"

"Finish this off with another Water Gun!"

Both Pokemon reared their heads back and fired their respective attacks at the same time. The attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield, but Totodile's Water Gun easily pushed through Ferus' Ember before hitting Ferus and launching him across the battlefield. Once he stopped rolling, Ferus attempted to get back up but his legs gave out, prompting Durus to raise her right paw and point at Gray.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"You put up a great fight, Ferus. Thanks for the hard work," Gray said to her downed Pokemon before laying him down next to Acer. "Comis, it's all up to you."

Comis nodded in response and walked forwards confidently, locking eyes with Totodile. The two Pokemon began to growl at one another, and their trainers exchanged glares. Durus then rose both of her arms in the air after looking at both sides, but Silver spoke up before she could start the battle.

"You don't stand a chance with that weakling," Silver told Gray matter-of-factly. "That thing is pathetic, just like the rest of your Pokemon," he spat, making Gray's blood boil.

"We'll prove you wrong!" was all Gray could shout, making Silver and his Totodile cackle before Durus finally spoke.

"This battle will be between Comis and Totodile! Begin!"

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Silver ordered quickly.

With a slight smirk, Totodile reared his head back and unleashed another powerful blast of water. As the attack surged onwards, Gray racked her brain in an attempt to think of a counterattack before finally settling on one she found suitable.

"Fly away and hit 'em with Poison Sting, Comis!" the brunette commanded.

Using his tail as a spring, Comis shot into the air and began flying around, avoiding every single Water Gun attack Totodile fired, which made the water type slightly agitated. Comis' eyes soon lit up as he found an opening to attack, and he stuck both his claws out before firing two waves of purple needles at his opponent. Surprisingly, Totodile didn't attempt to avoid the attack, as he instead opted to take it head-on, showing no signs of pain after the attack ceased.

"Stand strong! Drop on the ground and spin while using Water Gun!"

"What the hell?" Acer muttered before watching Totodile do as he was told.

Totodile slid headfirst across the battlefield before stopping right underneath Comis, and he began to spin on his back while using Water Gun, creating several whips that smacked Comis and trapped him.

"Holy crap! He trapped Comis!" Ferus shouted in amazement as Comis was being clobbered by the super effective attack.

"Comis, use..." Gray paused as she checked her Pokedex, which had been blinking ever since Comis defeated Zubat. Her eyes lit up as soon as she realized why the device had been acting up, and she put it back in her pocket. "Feint Attack!"

Comis nodded at Gray before closing his eyes, and he suddenly disappeared, making Silver gasp slightly while Totodile stopped his attack to look around in confusion. Suddenly, Comis reappeared right in front of Totodile and punched him in the face, sending the water type skidding back to Silver's half of the battlefield. Durus chuckled at the attack and Silver's frustrated reaction, but she stopped shortly afterwards when the redhead spoke up.

"Let's make them regret ever doing that! Use Ice Punch, Totodile!"

"Match him with a spinning X-Scissor!" Gray shrieked.

While Totodile's fist started to glow icy blue, Comis crossed his arms over his chest. His claws then started to glow light blue, and the two took off towards the center of the battlefield. Comis, however, began spinning like a drill, which allowed him to dodge Totodile's Ice Punch. With incredible speed, Comis turned back around and slammed into Totodile's back, smashing the Johto starter against the ground before flying back to Gray with a confident look plastered on his face. Silver, meanwhile, began cursing as Totodile struggled to get back on his feet.

"Let's end this, Totodile! Use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it and use Feint Attack, Comis!"

Totodile reared his head back in an attempt to fire one last Water Gun, but Comis appeared right in front of him and delivered a wicked right hook, knocking Totodile on to his left side. Durus slowly made her way over to the downed Pokemon and pointed at Gray after seeing Totodile's eyes were closed shut.

"Totodile is unable to battle! Gray, Acer, Ferus, and Comis are the winners!" the feline announced, making Silver curse under his breath wildly as he zapped Totodile back into his Pokeball.

Comis, Acer, and Ferus, meanwhile, cheered happily.

Gray looked across the battlefield and attempted to walk towards Silver to shake his hand, but the enraged trainer walked away without saying a word. Fuming, Gray stomped on the ground and watched as Silver disappeared.

"Nice battle, you three. That kid and his Pokemon were really tough," Durus commented, making the three younger Pokemon blush.

"Durus is right. You guys did a great job!" Gray exclaimed, trying to force her anger to subside. "Now how about we get some rest and head off for Azalea Town tomorrow?"

"Okay!" the three responded before sprinting towards the Pokemon Center with Durus following close behind, almost as if she were their mother.

All alone, Gray turned back to stare at where Silver had been standing, and she shook her head in disgust.

* * *

 **So, Gray actually beat Silver (I figured I'd mix it up), and she has two wins over her rivals! However, due to her Pokemon being at such high levels, I'm going to refrain from having a bunch of battles, and they won't receive as many levels per win as they normally would. Next chapter will focus on Team Purity's transition to Johto, and that's about it (it's freakishly short, so I'll post another chapter tomorrow night). Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Cleansing the Johto Region": Now on the hunt for Moltres and Articuno, Team Purity arrives in Johto. Will they be able to find their targets and usher in a new world?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 11: A Blast from the Past  
Chapter 12: Gotta Grab Geodude  
Chapter 13: The Forest Champion  
Chapter 14: Call Back to Kanto** **  
Chapter 15: Snake in the Grass  
Chapter 16: ****Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	10. Cleansing the Johto Region

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (Three Pokeballs open and release Comis Acer, and Ferus)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hello, dear readers. Welcome to the last chapter of the first arc (time really flies), and the first look at Team Purity in Johto! Last chapter, Gray battled and defeated Silver with the final battle coming down to Comis and Totodile, which Comis won with relative ease. This chapter, as previously stated, is about Team Purity and they will be on the hunt for Articuno and Moltres. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _All of the Pokemon she catches will be willing to join, and her next capture will actually request to join. I don't believe that any of the remaining three will be rescued/saved by Gray, or abandoned (that one, I feel is one that shouldn't be used all that often), though I can tell you one will be ostracized, and Gray will stick up for her, while another will actually protect her while she (Gray) is lost_

 **jail251:** _Haha, I'm glad you found his comment funny. Ferus will be a bit of a snappy character, so expect some more foul comments later on_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks. Ferus is very snarky, though he'll calm down a little. Of course, he'll go back to being snarky when he evolves, but something will end up setting him straight later on in the story_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Glad to hear that! It was really fun to write and felt pretty intense, and Silver's team is going to be really strong/imposing later on in the story_ _. The predictions were just about spot-on (a few were vague, but got the general point), also_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! Gray's really been on a roll so far in Johto, and she'll be looking to keep it going. And Silver really did have it coming, though he'll get his revenge sooner or later. Purity will make a lot of progress, but it won't be for a little while, considering they still have to capture both Articuno and Moltres. This chapter's really just restating their goals, and that's about it_

 **Hotrod198:** _No worries. If I had to read on my phone, I'd definitely be a lot less enthusiastic (for lack of a better word) about reading/reviewing, so I totally get where you're coming from. I'm happy you like the rivals and team so far, and hopefully you like the way the team turns out!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 15, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

* * *

"How the mighty have fallen," Deus muttered as she stared at Zapdos, who was trapped in a cage. "Moltres and Articuno can only be hiding in the northern region of Johto, so we'll get them sooner or later."

Turning away from the window she had been looking through, Deus started to walk down a hallway before stopping at a large door. She opened it slowly and walked inside, grabbing everyone's attention. Once she sat in her chair, Deus looked around the room before settling her gaze on Zypher and his Bisharp, the latter of whom was leaning against a wall.

"Listen, everyone. I'm going to make this as quick as possible, and then I'll be out of your hair. As you all know, Articuno and Moltres have eluded us for the past six months since we captured Zapdos. We can't kill Zapdos yet, because the other two are capable of sensing such an event, so we must capture them as soon as possible."

"Where would they be, Deus? We haven't had any luck finding them in Kanto, or in most places of Johto," a concerned member inquired.

"No need to fret, my friend. Articuno is hiding in Ice Path, and Moltres, according to history, is most likely hiding in Victory Road. Articuno is our primary target, at the moment, because of that pesky Champion in Kanto, who'd most likely intervene if we were to go after Moltres. Now get going."

With that, Deus rose from her chair and walked out of the room with Zypher and his Bisharp following. Once they were far enough away from the meeting room, Deus turned to Zypher and nodded behind her mask.

"If ya want, ah can take care of that Red guy," Zypher proposed, making Deus snicker while Bisharp began to stab at the air angrily.

"Not yet, Zypher. When we capture Articuno, I'll need you to battle him. For now, we have to focus on acquiring that stupid ice bird, and I need you to go to Azalea Town."

Zypher nodded in response and walked away with his powerful Pokemon by his side, leaving Deus to herself.

 _"We'll find you all, soon. Even you, Mewtwo."_

* * *

 **Wow, that was disgustingly short, but that's all I could do without going overboard. Next chapter will go back to focusing on Gray and the gang, so that'll be a nice change of pace. Also, I changed the name of chapter 17. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Would you like to see Pokemon without Mega Evolutions be given Mega Evolutions? (Like Durus, for example)**

 **2) Do you think it'd be too much if Gray could use Mega Evolution with two Pokemon? (Like how Owen could Mega Evolve Gengar and Charizard)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **A Blast from the Past": Shortly after her loss to Silver, Gray leaves Violet City in order to obtain her second badge. While on the way to Azalea Town, she finds a rival from Kanto has come to the Johto region for similar reasons. Will she be able to defeat this rival?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 12: Gotta Grab Geodude  
Chapter 13: The Forest Champion  
Chapter 14: Call Back to Kanto** **  
Chapter 15: Snake in the Grass  
Chapter 16: ****Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	11. A Blast from the Past

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (A boy and a girl run over to Gray)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's going on, everyone? Time for the start of the Azalea Arc, and Gray's first interaction with Team Purity (in Johto) will come up later on! Going back to last chapter, Deus basically went over the plan that she installed back in Kanto, and that's it. This chapter will be Gray's third rival battle, and her opponent is going to be really tough. Now, let's get going!**

 **Thanks to MCMXCV for the submission of Savannah!**

 **Defender31415:** _Yeah, it's about time they did! I have a bunch of different points where they could really start to shake things up, and it won't be decided for a little while because of some awesome ideas that I'm sharing with some other people_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _I hate Tobias with a burning passion. When their arc comes around, I think it'll be crazier than the Grim Arc, because there won't be as many fillers, and a lot more battles. And I think I'll end up giving her two, or maybe I'll try to come up with something that's similar to Mega Evolution_

 **jail251:** _I think it could be a really cool idea, if I decided to do it, because there are some Pokemon I feel deserve Mega Evolutions while others (Garchomp, Metagross, Tyranitar, Salamence) really didn't need it, because they're already so fricking good!_

 **Martyn (guest):** _Sorry, I'm not in the market for friends. And that's a pretty poor persuasion tactic, just so you know. There won't be anything about Gray gaining/losing weight or having phobias of Pokemon because they almost kill her, but thanks for the idea(s)_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Thanks! I really need to find a way to make their chapters longer, because the next one about them is also incredibly short, but I guess that won't be an issue when the Purity Arc gets started. In regards to your question, the Mega Evolution would be created for either Durus or Fortis for a few reasons, which I can't discuss without spoiling stuff (I'll PM you). And you're right that it is Savannah!_

 **Valerie-senpai (guest):** _Acer could definitely get a Mega Evolution, but Ferus isn't the most likely to get one, because there are still six other Pokemon from Gray's Kanto team, and (eventually) five other Pokemon on her Johto team_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 15, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

* * *

"Falkner said the Gym Leader specializes in bug types, right?" Comis asked Gray as he rested on top of his trainer's head.

They, along with Durus, Acer, and Ferus, were walking along Route 32 and heading towards Azalea Town, which was where the next Gym was located. The previous night featured a battle, and victory, against Silver and the three Johto Pokemon were stoked. They had yet to lose a single battle, and were keen on keeping things that way.

"That's right," Gray answered with an upbeat tone. "But types don't matter much when you go up against Gym Leaders. Remember, Acer beat Falkner's Pidgey," Gray reminded Comis, who nodded.

"Of course the firs two Gyms have type advantages against me, though," the Shroomish muttered while shaking her head. "At least you two have advantages against this one."

Durus rolled her eyes at the lack of attention paid to Gray's comment, and the three younger Pokemon continued to talk about the upcoming battle, along with how their types would play a major factor. However, they did have a point: Types did play a fairly large role in determining who had the edge in battles, just not who would win.

"All I know is that I'm gonna burn those bugs to a crisp," Ferus proclaimed while sticking his head towards the sky proudly, making Acer and Comis laugh along with Gray and Durus.

Durus stopped laughing, however, and began to sniff the air. Gray turned her attention to the feline and watched as Durus started walking away while still sniffing rapidly.

"Hey! Where are you going, Durus? Azalea Town's this way!" Acer shouted. She quickly turned to Ferus and gave him a confused look, but the fire type began sniffing the air, and he followed after Gray's first Pokemon. "Oh not you, too!"

"Comis, could you go check out what they're looking for?" Gray requested as Ferus and Durus disappeared into the tall grass.

Eager to serve his trainer, Comis took to the air and began circling his teammates before his eyes settled on two figures that weren't Durus and Ferus. Suddenly, the two figures met the two Pokemon, and there was a bit of rustling in the grass, making Comis worry before he started screaming to Gray.

"They're over here! I think they're attacking something!"

Without needing to hear another word, Gray bolted into the grass with Acer following close behind, and they eventually reached Durus and Ferus. Once they did, Gray was suddenly embraced by something, and she tried to break free of its grasp. Acer saw her trainer struggling and immediately attacked the thing holding Gray, but her effort went in vein.

"Calm down, Gray! It's us!" a familiar voice shouted, stopping Gray's flailing.

Suddenly, Savannah appeared from the tall grass and smiled at Gray, who tried to turn around to see her captor. Once she was put on the ground, Gray saw that the thing that had hugged her was Savannah's Wigglytuff.

"So what brings you here to Johto?" the petite redhead inquired as she and her Wigglytuff tried finding their way out of the grass.

"I figured I'd try competing in another league. What about you?" Gray asked after she, Savannah, and their Pokemon escaped the tall grass. "Have you caught any new Pokemon?"

"Well, since Marcus beat us we figured we'd give try to win another league, so I guess we're in the same boat, haha. And I've only caught two, but Wigglytuff's gonna stick around, so I have three. Are you doing the same with Durus?"

"No," Gray said as she shook her head, making Durus frown. "I wanted a fresh start, so I only brought Comis along. And these are my other Pokemon: Acer and Ferus," Gray continued while pointing at her Shroomish and Houndour, respectively.

"Nice to meet you," the Pokemon said in unison while bowing at Savannah, who bowed in response.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Now come on out!" the girl yelled while tossing two Pokeballs in the air.

Once they reached their apex, they opened and two creatures materialized from the white light. A strange ghost that had a red necklace and wavy hair floated around Savannah, while a pink bulldog glared at Ferus intimidatingly.

"Wow. A Snubbull and Misdreavus?" Gray asked in shock, knowing both Pokemon were fairly hard to come by, or, at least that's what she thought.

"That's right. And they helped win our first badge. Isn't that right, guys?" Savannah quizzed excitedly, a growing smile on her face.

The enthusiasm wasn't matched by her Pokemon, however, and she was left looking like an idiot while Misdreavus continued to hover around her, and Snubbull and Ferus began to growl at each other. Gray quickly intervened by picking Ferus up and holding him in her arms, refusing to let him down.

"You need to chill out, Ferus. Snubbull hasn't done anything to you," Gray ordered.

"No way! That prima donna's looking for a fight, and I'll give him one!" Ferus snapped as he continued to glare at Snubbull, who was laughing up until he heard Ferus' harsh words.

"Oh really? Come get some!" Snubbull shouted, enraging Ferus.

Before he could move, Ferus was stopped by Durus, who raised her paw at him as a warning. Angrily, he stopped growling, and Gray placed him on the ground gently. Snubbull, meanwhile, was grabbed by Wigglytuff, and the stronger Pokemon began to scold her fairy type brethren.

"Hold on a second, Wigglytuff," Savannah told her first Pokemon, who stopped screaming at Snubbull. "Why don't we have a battle? I mean, we didn't get to face off at the Indigo League, and we're both traveling through Johto, so how about we let our Pokemon settle this the old fashioned way?"

Gray quickly looked at her three younger Pokemon before nodding at Savannah's proposal with an anxious grin.

"Sounds good! How about a best of three battle? Durus hasn't been in a battle yet, and Wigglytuff's more than capable of taking a few hits."

Durus smirked at her rival while the fairy type contemplated the idea.

"I'm all for it. What about you, Wigglytuff?" Savannah asked.

Ater a moment, Wigglytuff nodded.

000

Both Savannah and Gray stood tall while their Pokemon were by their sides, and they waited for Comis, who was acting as the referee, to begin the match.

"This will be a best of three battle between Gray and Savannah, where each trainer will choose a new Pokemon after the end of every battle. In order to win the battle, one side must win twice! Now, choose your Pokemon!"

"Ferus, I choose you!" Gray shouted as she pointed forwards.

With glee, Ferus ran a few steps and stopped to lower himself to the ground while snarling.

"Snubbull, get out there!" Savannah yelled as she looked down at her Pokemon.

Slowly, Snubbull walked forwards and began barking at Ferus, who snapped his jaws in response, creating a wave of tension. Not wanting to delay the battle any longer, Comis looked at both sides and raised his arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Snubbull! Begin!"

"Snubbull, charge and use Headbutt!" Savannah demanded while pointing at Ferus, who continued to snarl at his pink opponent.

With a sudden burst of acceleration, Snubbull sprinted towards Ferus and dove into him like a spear. The result of the collision was Ferus being sent rolling backwards while Snubbull held his head in pain before shaking it off and barking at Ferus once again. When he got up, Ferus glared at the fairy type, but stopped to glance back at Gray and nod.

"We're not gonna back down! Ferus, Ember!"

Ferus reared his head back while inhaling dramatically, and he exhaled. A sudden wave of fire bullets was sent flying towards Snubbull, who nearly fell over in shock at the attack. Savannah, meanwhile, kept her cool and nonchalantly brushed her hair out of her eyes before issuing a counterattack that caught both Gray and Ferus off guard.

"Dodge it and use Ice Fang on Ferus' leg!"

Snubbull reacted at light speed and jumped over the bullets of fire as his teeth extended and began to glow an icy blue. After charging, Snubbull dove towards Ferus and chomped down on his front right leg, making the fire type howl in pain before he heard Gray's voice.

"Counter it by using Bite on Snubbull's ear!"

Without hesitation, Ferus angrily chomped down on Snubbull's right ear. As soon as that happened, Snubbull stopped biting Ferus, and he began to whimper as Ferus shook his head violently in an attempt to disorient his fairy type opponent. Savannah, meanwhile, watched the sight from afar and struggled to think of a maneuver that could free Snubbull.

"Urgh... Smash Ferus with Headbutt!"

Comis turned away from the sight right after Snubbull smashed his head into Ferus' face, sending the fire type flying through the air before he smacked against the ground in front of Gray while whimpering.

"Give 'em another Ember, Ferus!" the brunette commanded, not hearing Ferus.

Somehow, Ferus managed to get back on his feet and he unleashed another series of fire bullets, which struck Snubbull and pushed him along the dirt road.

"Run through it and use another Headbutt attack!" Savannah countered after seeing Ferus expression turn to one of weakness.

Snubbull put his head down and charged through the bullets of fire, taking them head-on. After powering through, Snubbull slammed his head against Ferus', instantly knocking the fire and dark type out cold.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Snubbull is the winner!"

"Great effort out there, Ferus. You deserve a long rest," Gray said as she zapped her Houndour back inside his Pokeball. "It looks like you've still got it, Savannah," the brunette joked, making her rival laugh as Savannah withdrew Snubbull.

"You're not too shabby yourself," the redhead shot back before looking at her Misdreavus and smiling. "It's your turn."

"Acer, I'm counting on you," Gray informed the grass type as she walked forwards and squared off with Misdreavus, who gave a look of disgust.

"Why do I have to battle someone so ugly?" the ghost asked her trainer, who deadpanned before yelling at Misdreavus.

Acer, meanwhile, stared daggers at Misdreavus, and Comis rolled his eyes at the whole situation and decided to get the battle started as quickly as possible so that he didn't have to hear Acer yell at Misdreavus.

"This battle will be between Acer and Misdreavus! Begin!"

"Misdreavus, burn Acer with Will-O-Wisp!"

"Destroy the flames with Bullet Seed and then use Stun Spore!" Gray countered immediately.

Misdreavus hummed a ghostly tune as three balls of purple fire appeared around her body, and she grunted once they were flung at Acer. The Shroomish, meanwhile, opened her mouth and fired a series of solar bullets at the balls of fire. Each of the three were blown up, creating a small cloud of smoke that Acer used to her advantage. While Misdreavus and Savannah looked around for the grass type, Acer hopped out of the smoke and shot several yellow spores at Misdreavus. The attack landed, and the ghost was paralyzed, prompting Gray to pump her fist enthusiastically.

"Damn," Savannah muttered before regaining her composure. "Blast Acer away with Night Shade!"

Misdreavus obeyed her trainer's command and fired a blade of black energy at Acer. The attack landed and sent Acer bouncing along the ground, but she managed to land on her feet just in front of Gray, who let out a sigh of relief before throwing her left arm out to her side.

"Stay strong, Acer! Mega Drain!"

Acer stomped on the ground in response to her trainer's command, and a green tornado suddenly appeared. The spiraling body of energy sped along the ground and headed right towards Misdreavus, who waited for Savannah to issue a counterattack.

"Dodge and fire a Psywave!"

Savannah was too late, however, and Misdreavus was trapped inside the Mega Drain attack. Once the attack ceased, the tornado broke apart into little balls of green energy, and they floated back to Acer and disappeared when they made contact with her body. After each sphere disappeared, Acer looked to gain a bit of health, making Savannah frown while Misdreavus panted.

"Nice job, Acer! Now let's finish this off!"

"Not on our watch, Gray! Misdreavus, use Psywave!" Savannah shouted, cutting her rival off.

Misdreavus' eyes suddenly flashed light blue, and she fired several rings of blue energy at Acer, who narrowed her eyes and prepared to evade the incoming psychic attack.

"Dodge it and use another Bullet Seed!"

Acer suddenly shot straight into the air and managed to avoid being struck by the psychic type attack, frustrating Savannah and her Misdreavus. Then, Acer reared her head back and unleashed another wave of solar bullets, which pummeled Misdreavus and sent her crashing into the ground. Once the attack stopped, Comis ran to Misdreavus' side and threw his arms in the air.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle! Acer is the winner!"

"Way to go, Acer!" Gray cheered while hugging her victorious Pokemon. "You did a great job!"

"Thanks!" Acer replied, not knowing what else to say as Gray placed her on the ground and looked over at Savannah, who had just withdrawn her Misdreavus.

"It all comes down to this," she said loud enough for Savannah to hear, making the shorter girl nod as both Wigglytuff and Durus walked forwards. "Come out, Ferus," Gray muttered as she released Ferus from his Pokeball so that he could watch Durus battle.

"I've been itching to battle you again, Durus," Wigglytuff said to her rival, who grinned and nodded in response.

"Me too. Now let's see who's stronger!"

Taking the cue, Comis stepped forwards and raised his arms in the air excitedly.

"This battle will be between Durus and Wigglytuff! Begin!"

"Wigglytuff, start with Play Rough!"

After stomping on the ground repeatedly, Wigglytuff was engulfed in light pink aura, and she took off like a rocket. While Wigglytuff continued speeding towards Durus, Gray calmly thought over her options before punching the air energetically.

"Counter it with Slash, Durus!"

Durus wound back and delivered a wicked blow to Wigglytuff, spiking the fairy type straight into the ground. Ferus, Acer, and Comis, who were sitting off to the side, all stared in shock before looking over at Gray. She was too focused on the battle to notice the looks she was receiving, and it almost seemed as if she had turned into a completely different person, given the fact that she was commanding such a strong Pokemon.

"Jump back and use Thunderbolt!" Savannah shouted, snapping the spectating Pokemon out of their thoughts.

Wigglytuff suddenly launched herself off the ground with the help of her ears, and she was enveloped in yellow energy. After grunting loudly, a zigzagging bolt of electricity surged towards Durus and zapped her. Surprisingly, she showed no signs of fatigue and looked back at Gray with a confident expression plastered on her face. The two nodded, and Gray watched as her starter sprinted forwards.

"Use Feint Attack to get in close and then land a Metal Claw attack!"

Smirking, Durus lunged at Wigglytuff. Seeing this, Wigglytuff attempted to punch Durus and send her flying back, but the feline disappeared into thin air, making Savannah and her starter jump in shock. Suddenly, Durus reappeared in front of Wigglytuff as her claws extended and looked like they had turned to metal, and she slashed at Wigglytuff violently. When the attack landed, Wigglytuff was sent rolling along the ground, but she got back up rather quickly and charged at Durus.

"Answer right back with Superpower, Wigglytuff!"

Wigglytuff flexed as she was surrounded in crimson aura, and she unleashed a wicked right hook, sending Durus spiraling through the air before she crashed into the ground without bracing herself. Once again, Comis, Acer, and Ferus watched in awe as the two Pokemon before them exhibited unreal strength and battling prowess.

"Durus, are you okay?" Gray asked in concern as her starter struggled to get back on her feet.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Durus answered once she stood up.

"Good. Now use Power Gem on the ground in front of Wigglytuff!"

Nodding, Durus quickly closed her eyes while the jewel on her head began to glow, and she fired several blasts of white energy right in front of Wigglytuff. The attacks exploded on contact with the ground, and a cloud of dust shot up around Wigglytuff, blinding the fairy type. Then, all of a sudden, Durus sprung forwards and slashed Wigglytuff across the chest with another Metal Claw attack, dealing even more damage to the already fatigued Pokemon.

"That goes to show just how strong their bond is," Acer commented while sitting next to Ferus and Comis, both of whom nodded like idiots as they kept their eyes glued to the battle.

"Blast the ground with Ice Beam and then use Mega Punch!"

After pushing herself up, Wigglytuff opened her mouth and shot a light blue beam of zigzagging energy at the ground Durus was standing on, and it turned to ice. While Durus tripped over herself in a feeble attempt to maintain her balance, Wigglytuff jumped forwards and reared her glowing white fist back. Once she was close enough, Wigglytuff punched Durus in the face for a second time, sending the feline crashing into Gray, who was knocked over as a result. Somehow, Durus managed to get up before Gray, and even helped her trainer stand, before turning around to face Wigglytuff.

"Hang in there just a little longer, Durus!" Gray said to her starter, who was panting wildly, just like Wigglytuff.

"Wrap this up with Ice Beam!" Savannah shouted while pointing at Durus.

"Pay Day!" Gray screamed in response, punching her fist forwards.

Both Pokemon reared their heads back and unleashed their attacks, which collided before battling back and forth. After seconds of back-and-forth battling between the moves, they exploded and sent Durus and Wigglytuff flying. After the smoke cleared, Comis looked at both sides and saw they were unable to rise, prompting him to throw his hands up.

"Both sides are unable to continue! The battle is a draw!"

"You were amazing, Durus. Thanks for the hard work," Gray said as she helped her starter off the ground and sprayed her with a Full Restore.

"No problem. I just wish I could've won," the feline answered. "I guess I'm just going to have to train as much as I can once I get back to Saffron City."

"Great battle, Gray... and all of you, for that matter," Savannah said while smiling at her rival and the four Pokemon near her.

All four bowed in response, and Savannah let out a sigh before running her hand through her hair.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Azalea Town's really close."

"Wait, you're going to Azalea Town, too?" Comis asked, which was answered with a nod. "So are we! We should stick together until we get there. It's kinda boring being with these guys all the time," the Gligar joked before Ferus knocked him onto his side.

"That's a great idea, Comis. How about it, Savannah?" Gray inquired.

"Why not? We could use some company."

* * *

 **And that's finally done after hours of procrastination. So, Savannah's now in Johto and will travel with Gray for the next chapter or two, but then she'll head off to Goldenrod City. Also, Gray's still undefeated in rival battles! Hazah! Next chapter will be a filler, and that's all I can really say. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Gotta Grab a Geodude": As they continue their trek to Azalea Town for their second Gym Battle, Gray, Savannah, and their Pokemon run into a girl, who badly wants to catch a Geodude. Opting to help out, the group soon finds themselves in a battle with quite the pesky Pokemon. Will they be able to help the girl catch the Pokemon she's always wanted?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 13: The Forest Champion  
Chapter 14: Call Back to Kanto** **  
Chapter 15: Snake in the Grass  
Chapter 16: ****Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	12. Gotta Grab a Geodude

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (A boy and a girl run over to Gray)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Alright, gang, it's time for another update! Last chapter, Gray ran into Savannah and they had a best of three battle, which ended in a tie after Durus and Wigglytuff knocked each other out. With Savannah accompanying them, Gray and her Pokemon will be helping a girl catch a Geodude. Now, let's get going!**

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Of course I am :P I'm at chapter 18 right now, so all of these have been written, they're just not being posted because I'd like to keep a certain distance just incase I go on a break. And Marcus was actually going to return in my original draft, but that was because he was supposed to lose to Gray in the top 16, and Savannah would've been the one to beat her in the semis. And Gray's win streak just refuses to die, haha. Plus, Savannah's going to have a very well-rounded team in the end, and it matches up incredibly well against Gray's, so that might be a bit of a problem_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, Savannah was really pushed to the side during Kanto, given Trent being Trent, and Marcus turning in to a beast. She'll be one of Gray's top rivals here (in terms of strength), and Misdreavus will have a bit of a rivalry with Acer for a bit before the real rivalry comes up (between Gray's and Savannah's Pokemon, that is)_

 **Defender31415:** _I know, she isn't. The thing is, I don't pick the teams for submitted characters (thank god, haha). Savannah's team, at the moment, is geared towards fairy types, but it won't be in the end, that much I can guarantee. It'll match Gray's in terms of diversity, so she won't be specializing in one type_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Haha, I hate Geodude so much (only because of Nuzlockes). That would be absolutely hysterical if Rhyperior came in and used a bazooka of sorts to shoot them at things, but I wasn't creative enough to think of that before this chapter was written :(_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 56, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 18, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

* * *

Gray, Savannah, Wigglytuff, Durus, and the three other members of Gray's team walked on in silence as they navigated their way through Union Cave, trying to find their way out. It had been a few hours since they entered, and it felt like they had been walking in circles the entire time, which was beginning to anger Ferus, who was quite vocal about his displeasure.

"This sucks! We've been in here forever!" he screamed like a child, irritating Gray and her Pokemon while Savannah and Wigglytuff laughed at the fire type. "Seriously, can't we just have Comis lead the way or something? Can't he see in the dark?"

"No, you buffoon, I don't have night-vision!" Comis snapped back, making Ferus snarl in response while Acer had to step in-between the feuding Pokemon. "That's almost as dumb as me asking you if you can control shadows because you're a dark type!" Comis continued as Acer restrained Ferus from attacking.

Durus cracked up at the comments and wiped a tear from her eyes while Gray took a deep breath as a means of keeping her cool. Savannah and Wigglytuff continued to giggle at the verbal altercation, most likely because they didn't have to deal with the dynamic everyday, and Ferus continued to snarl.

"Come on, guys. Why do you two always have to argue about the dumbest stuff?" Acer inquired sincerely, trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. She wasn't able to, however, as neither Pokemon answered her question. "Durus? A little backup please?"

"I would, but I can barely see in here," the normal type replied, not wanting to get involved.

"Wait a second, I know who to call on!" Savannah exclaimed before tossing a Pokeball in the air. "Misdreavus, we need your help!"

In a sudden burst of light, Misdreavus appeared by her trainer's side and looked around the dark cave and smiling. The lack of light felt like she was right at home, which was why Savannah had called upon her.

"Misdreavus, we need you to help get us out of here," Savannah informed the ghost type, who nodded in response before her necklace began to radiate. "Which way?"

"Just follow me. It shouldn't take long," Misdreavus replied before floating away from the group, who pursued. "It should be somewhere around here," the ghost muttered before she saw a sliver of light creep into the pitch black cave.

"Great job, Misdreavus! Thanks for the help!" Savannah exclaimed before withdrawing the ghost.

With Gray and her Pokemon, Savannah and Wigglytuff walked towards the opening and stepped through it, smiling once they had fresh air. Gray and her Pokemon also smiled at the wind hitting their faces, and they all stretched.

"Thank god we're out of there," Acer said while frowning at Union Cave. "Now we can challenge the Gym Leader!"

"Dude!"

Everyone suddenly turned and saw a floating rock with arms swinging at a Sentret, who was launched back into a girl. The two fell to the ground, and Geodude began to float over to them while a large boulder formed in-between its hands, making Savannah act quickly.

"Snubbull, Ice Fang!" she shouted while throwing another Pokeball forwards.

Once Snubbull broke out, he sprinted forwards and snapped his jaws on the wild Geodude, making it grunt in pain before grabbing Snubbull and throwing him back towards Savannah. The rock type then turned his attention to the two older girls and their Pokemon, and he began to punch one fist in to another.

"So you want a fight? Well, you've got one!" Ferus shouted before attempting to take off. He was stopped, however, by Gray.

"Acer, Bullet Seed!"

Doing as she was told, Acer jumped in the air, opened her mouth, and fired a series of yellow bullets at the floating Pokemon. Geodude was pelted by the super effective attack, and he suddenly dropped to the ground while rolling. Geodude then sped towards Acer, and the grass type was paralyzed from shock. Seeing this, Ferus acted quickly and threw himself in front of his teammate, taking the attack head-on.

"Comis, help him out with Feint Attack!" Gray shouted while throwing her arm out to the side.

With a grin, Comis flew forwards as he was enveloped in black energy and slammed into Geodude, sending the rock skidding along the grass. Once he stopped, Geodude slowly floated off the ground and looked around at the three trainers surrounding him. Suddenly, he punched the ground as hard as he could, and a wave of energy flew in every direction, blowing everyone except Durus and Wigglytuff back.

Seeing this as his opportunity to escape, the Geodude fled.

Once everyone rose to their feet, they looked around for the Pokemon, only to find out he had left, enraging Ferus, while Comis and Acer didn't really care. Snubbull was also fired up about the fact that Geodude was too scared to continue battling, and he began to punch at the ground, making Savannah sweat drop as she withdrew the fairy type. They soon realized the girl and her Sentret were sitting on the grass a couple dozen feet away, prompting Gray and Savannah to walk over and make sure they were okay.

"Excuse me?" Gray inquired, grabbing the girl's attention. "Are you and your Sentret okay? That Geodude looked like he was about to do a number on you two."

"We're fine. At least, physically," the girl replied as she dusted the dirt off her clothes. She then helped her Sentret off the ground and placed the normal type on her head. "My name's Jen, by the way. Thanks for helping us out. We've actually been trying to catch that Geodude for a few weeks now, and he always manages to get away."

"Sorry to hear about that," Savannah said, making the girl nod.

"You see, I've always wanted a Geodude, and that one seems to be the strongest in the area. Sentret and I figured we'd become way stronger with him on our team, but..."

"You can't catch it," Durus interrupted, making the girl nod.

"Well, we could help you out with that," Wigglytuff offered while patting her stomach. "Durus and I could knock that thing out in a hit or two, and then you could catch it!"

Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Durus nodded along with Wigglytuff's statement while Gray and Savannah didn't react, knowing their responses wouldn't deter Jen from accepting the help.

"Wow! Thank you so much! The only problem is, how are we going to find Geodude?"

Everyone began scratching their heads at the predicament, but Ferus grinned like an idiot before speaking up.

"Well, I caught a scent of him when we collided, so I don't think I'll have any trouble finding that thing."

With that, Ferus began sniffing the air and he bolted in the direction that Geodude had fled, prompting everyone to run after him.

000

"Face it, Ferus! We lost him!" Comis shouted at the dog, who refused to admit such a thing, even if Comis was right. "We've been looking around this area for the past three hours, and we can't fricking find him!"

"Hey, I didn't lose him! I just... misplaced him?" the fire type retorted, trying to think of a way to indirectly admit he was wrong.

Comis groaned obnoxiously while everyone else continued searching for the floating rock, and he eventually stopped in order to walk over to Gray. Seeing her Gligar waiting by her side, Gray turned and looked at the ground type.

"I'm gonna look for him from the sky," Comis informed Gray before shooting into the air and flying around in an attempt to spot the rock type.

Misdreavus was also flying around, and Snubbull was sniffing the ground ferociously in an attempt to find the wild Geodude. He was unsuccessful, however, just like Ferus and Durus, the latter of whom seemed to be growing increasingly frustrated with the search.

"Maybe we should check somewhere else. I mean, there's no harm in-" Acer was cutoff by a large boulder being hurled at Comis and Misdreavus, both of whom managed to dodge the attack. "I stand corrected," the Shroomish mumbled as the Geodude from before appeared from the tall grass.

"Jen, now's your chance!" Savannah exclaimed, catching the younger girl off guard before she regained her composure.

"Right! Sentret, use Scratch!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the poor move choice, and Sentret darted forwards while its claws began to glow white. They then extended, and Sentret slashed at the Geodude, who appeared to take no damage. Seemingly angered by being attack, Geodude grabbed Sentret by its tail and hurled the normal type at Jen, who caught her Pokemon and placed it on the ground.

"Dude!"

Just like he had earlier, Geodude began to form a boulder in-between his hands, and he attempted to throw it at Jen and her Sentret. He was stopped, however, by Acer pelting him with a Bullet Seed attack, which did major damage and provided an opening for Jen and her Sentret.

"Jump on Geodude and try making him hit himself!"

Sentret did as he was told and latched on to Geodude, who began to flail violently. After realizing Sentret wasn't going to let go, Geodude attempted to punch the normal type, but Sentret jumped, causing Geodude to punch himself in the head. Sentret then latched back on to Geodude and began scratching the spot he had punched, making the rock cry out in pain.

Seeing the opportunity to catch the rock type, Jen quickly took a Pokeball out of her backpack and enlarged it.

"You're mine, Geodude! Go, Pokeball!" the girl screamed as she hurled the spherical device at Geodude, who gasped in shock once it hit him.

Suddenly, the boulder was zapped inside, and the Pokeball began to shift left and right.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"We did it, Sentret! We caught Geodude!"

"Congratulations, Jen!" Savannah and Gray exclaimed in unison as they patted the girl on the back, making her smile even more.

000

After helping Jen catch Geodude, Gray and Savannah arrived at the Azalea Town Pokemon Center. Both trainers and their Pokemon sat in the dining hall while eating dinner, and Gray stopped in order to ask her rival a question.

"Hey, Savannah, when are you going to challenge the Gym Leader? Don't you still have to catch another Pokemon?"

"Nope. I'm gonna use these three, and the Gym Leader gets to use one of his or her strongest Pokemon to battle Wigglytuff," the redhead explained before continuing to eat.

Gray nodded in response before looking down at her Pokemon and noticing Comis and Ferus were once again at each other's throats, making her sigh before Durus intervened and separated the two. Maybe she could add another Pokemon, especially if it was able to defuse arguments between Comis and Ferus.

* * *

 **Well, that's about it. Not much I can say because this was a filler, and there wasn't much of a point. Next chapter will be about Gray training in Ilex Forest, and that's about it. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _ **"The Forest Champion** **": As she continues her training, Gray decides to spend some time in Ilex Forest. While training, she comes across a tournament organized by Pokemon that will decide the champion of Ilex Forest! While watching the tournament, she meets a Pokemon and bonds with him instantly. Will this Pokemon be able to become the champion of Ilex Forest?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 14: Call Back to Kanto** **  
Chapter 15: Snake in the Grass  
Chapter 16: ****Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	13. The Forest Champion

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, and Ferus)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, and Ferus uses Ember)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (A boy and a girl run over to Gray)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Here we go! This will be the last chapter with some battling for a little while, so expect a change of pace soon. Last chapter, Gray and Savannah helped a girl catch a Geodude, and that was it. This chapter will be about Gray spending some time with a wild Pokemon... and stuff. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _You would be correct with that assumption. What kind of Pokemon it'll be, however, is the question that needs to be answered_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol, the reference is real. And gracias (trying not to say thanks all the time)! The ending was definitely abrupt, and I'll have to work on making that better if/when I do another filler_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _That's right, master Yoda. And if you're referring to this chapter being the training montage, it actually won't be, because I tend to hype the chapters in their previews :/_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Jen definitely won't come back (maybe at the league, but that'd be the opening round)._ _Comis and Ferus will definitely clash a lot, though it'll start to shift more to Acer for a little while. It'll really just be a back and forth between Comis and Acer arguing with Ferus, but they'll eventually settle their differences_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 18, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

* * *

"Wait, why does Savannah get to battle the Gym Leader today when we have to wait a week!?" Comis interrogated as he rested on Gray's head.

The girl laughed at Comis' frustration before resuming her training with Acer and Ferus, who were determined to grow in order to defeat the next Gym Leader. The group of five had been in Ilex Forest for about an hour or so, and the area seemed perfect for training due to the fact that there were so many wild Pokemon willing to battle.

"Don't worry about it, Comis. At least we can get some more training in," Durus told the ground type, who frowned in response.

"I'm tired of training and training and training! I just want to battle another Gym Leader!" he wailed like a child as he hopped off Gray's head and stomped on the ground, making his trainer and teammates sweat drop.

"We can't beat any Gym Leaders if we don't train, you big crybaby," Ferus spat, angering Comis as he stormed over to the hound.

Before either Pokemon could attack, Acer steppe in-between them and used Stun Spore, causing both Comis and Ferus to fall to the ground lifelessly. Still, they maintained their anger, and continued yapping at each other.

"Damn, those two are like gasoline and water," Acer said as she stood by Gray's and Durus' sides, making the other two shake their heads.

"How about we call it a day and train some more tomorrow?" Gray suggested as Ferus and Comis, still paralyzed and laying on the ground, continued screaming at one another. "I'll take that as a yes," she muttered before taking out two Pokeballs and pointing them at her Pokemon.

Just as she was about to withdraw Comis and Ferus, Gray heard a powerful smack echo through the air, grabbing her attention while also stopping the feud between her bickering Pokemon. Slowly, she walked over to Comis and Ferus and sprayed them with a Full Heal, ridding them of their paralysis. Then, she stood up and began walking towards the sound she had heard. Durus remained right by her trainer's side while Ferus took the lead, Comis flew behind, and Acer walked by Gray's other side.

 _BAM!_

Again, there was another loud noise that cracked in the air, and it sounded much louder than the last. Taking this as a sign of getting close to the strange noise, Gray cautiously continued towards it, not wanting to potentially be involved in a problematic situation. After navigating their way through prickly shrubs and pointy branches, Gray and her Pokemon arrived at a small clearing, where dozens of Pokemon were. Yanma and Sentret sat in the branches overlooking the open area, while Pineco sat at the bases of each tree. In the middle of the ruckus were two Pokemon: A Heracross and Pinsir.

"Acer, could you find out what's going on?" Gray quizzed, making the Shroomish nod before she walked forwards and stood next to a Pineco. "I don't think I've ever seen something like this," Gray said to her three other Pokemon, who nodded.

"Apparently this is some kind of tournament," Acer informed Gray as she walked back to her trainer. "They're trying to determine who the true champion of Ilex Forest is."

Gray scratched her head at the information, not knowing Pokemon were capable of organizing something so large. She continued watching the ongoing battle from afar, and noticed how badly the Pinsir was struggling against his opponent, who effortlessly tossed him in the air. Heracross then jumped after Pinsir and slammed him into the ground with his horn, causing the ground to crack underneath the pure bug type.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt," Comis commented while bringing his claws up to his eyes, not wanting to watch the beatdown.

"Man, I wish I was a bug type. I'd wreck all of these chumps," Ferus proclaimed. "Hey, why don't you join, Acer?"

"Me? No way," the grass type replied. "Maybe you don't know this, because you're an idiot, but bug types are savage in forests. Outside, they're not so bad, but this is their turf, and they'd hold nothing back," the Shroomish informed her confident teammate, who ignored her slight. "I don't think Comis would have much of a problem fitting in, though," the grass type opined while eyeing the Gligar.

"I'll pass," the flying type replied after watching Heracross deal another devastating blow to Pinsir, who refused to give in. "If I went up against that Heracross, I'd be toast."

Gray remained silent, however, as she continued watching the battle between the two bug types. Clearly, Heracross was the superior fighter, but Pinsir's will was somehow keeping him in the battle. Suddenly, all the Pokemon began chanting something as Pinsir fell, and Heracross began flexing proudly before jumping into the top of a tree.

"What's Heracross doing?" Gray asked aloud before turning to her Pokemon, who all seemed to share the same reaction.

"He's going to do his finishing move, or something along those lines," Durus informed her trainer, who gasped in response. "Want us to do something?"

Gray froze, not knowing whether she should intervene. The exhausted look on Pinsir's face, however, told her that something had to be done. Slowly, the girl rose to her feet and began walking forwards, confusing her Pokemon.

"Durus, get ready to back us up, okay?" she told the feline, who nodded.

With that, Gray began jogging towards the battlefield, and she leaped over the Pineco making up the perimeter of the arena. All of the Pokemon gasped once Gray revealed herself, and she stood in front of Pinsir while extending her arms as if she were acting like a wall. Heracross, who was still standing at the top of a tree, snickered at the girl and jumped while his horn began to glow white.

"Rah!"

Once again, all of the Pokemon gasped in shock. This time, Durus leaped out from the depths of the forest and charged towards Heracross as her claws began to extend and glow white. She then swung at the fighting type and easily overpowered him, sending Heracross crashing into the tree he had jumped from. Silence fell over the crowd of Pokemon, but they erupted with cheers as Comis, Acer, and Ferus ran to Gray's side.

Pinsir slowly looked around at the crowd and was surprised to see Gray offering him a hand, which he gladly accepted. With a ton of effort, Gray pulled the bug type onto his feet and smiled at him, confusing the wild Pokemon.

"They're all cheering for Pinsir," Comis informed his trainer, who looked around in confusion before smiling at the Pokemon once again. "Apparently he's moving on to the next round," the Gligar continued.

"Pin? Sir!" the bug type exclaimed before lunging forwards and hugging Gray tightly, making the girl laugh while Durus looked on defensively. "Pin-pin!"

"No problem, Pinsir," Gray replied as the bug type broke his hug. Suddenly, she noticed there were several bruises and deep cuts all over his body, concerning the girl as she pulled out a Super Potion, which intrigued Pinsir. "Here, you need this." Gray sprayed the bug type, and his injuries disappeared immediately, making the Pokemon smile.

Meanwhile, across the battlefield, Heracross got up and glared at Gray and the Pokemon around her. Disgusted at the fact that he was eliminated from the tournament, Heracross walked away, plotting his revenge.

000

As a token of his thanks for them helping him in his battle, Pinsir took Gray and her Pokemon to the area in which he lived. It wasn't very far from the location of the tournament, and it looked like there was no one around for miles.

"Pins!" Pinsir exclaimed while pointing at the area, specifically the tree he lived in. "Sir-sir, Pin!"

"Hold on a sec, Pinsir. I don't understand a thing you're saying, so take this," Gray said to the wild Pokemon as she handed him a translator. After Comis taught him how to put it on, Pinsir looked around in confusion before trying to speak once again.

"So this is where I live and train! Wow! What the?"

Gray giggled at the shock Pinsir had just experienced, but he regained his composure and smiled at the group.

"As I was saying, this tree is where I live, and I train here. There're bi-weekly tournaments back at the place we were just at, so most of my days are training for them," Pinsir informed the group. "I haven't won one yet, but my time's coming. I can tell."

"How so?" Ferus asked obnoxiously, though Pinsir didn't seem to catch on even after watching Durus smack the fire type in the back of the head.

"Hard work beats talent when talent doesn't work hard," Pinsir replied with wisdom, shutting Ferus up. "I used to be a lot weaker, and so I decided to work my butt off every single day. I'm still not as strong as some other people, but if I outwork them, I'll eventually become stronger."

"That's what I was trying to tell Comis!" Ferus shouted in realization before turning to Comis and snickering.

"It's a good motto to live by," Gray said, making Pinsir smile. "So when's your next battle, Pinsir?"

"In about an hour," the bug type replied before walking over to a pile of enormous logs. "Just enough time to get some training in," he continued before picking up one of the logs with all his might, wowing Gray and her Pokemon. Pinsir then laid down and began doing bench presses with the massive log, giving his max effort.

"That's impressive," Acer said after Pinsir finished his set and moved on to pull ups, which he did by hanging from a tree branch. He didn't pay much attention to Acer's comment, and he continued his routine for another fifteen minutes before stopping to take a break.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to get to the battle," Pinsir announced before walking over to Gray.

"Hera!" a familiar voice shouted from afar. Suddenly, Heracross appeared from a densely populated area of trees, and he pointed at Pinsir with rage. "Cross!"

"What's going on?" Gray inquired.

"Heracross wants a rematch with Pinsir. He says his win was a fluke, because we helped him out," Durus explained, which Heracross nodded at. "Well, I don't think there's any time for a rematch. I mean, Pinsir's battle's in a half an hour."

"CROSS!" Heracross shrieked, stomping on the ground violently before pointing at Pinsir once again.

"You better watch yourself, chump," Ferus warned the bug type as he stepped in front of Pinsir and began growling lowly. "I'll burn you alive if you take another step towards us!"

"Don't worry, Ferus. I can handle this," Pinsir told the fire type, who turned around in shock before being pushed out of the way. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Let's do this, Heracross!"

"Hold on!" Gray shouted, delaying the battle. "Pinsir, I'm going to help you out, so listen to me. Okay?"

"No problem," the bug type replied before facing off with Heracross. "You can get the first move!"

Without hesitation, Heracross sprinted across the grass and began flying towards Pinsir with the help of his tiny wings. Heracross then landed on the ground in front of Pinsir while Gray scanned the brown Pokemon to find out his moves, and Heracross' right arm started to glow black.

"Pinsir, take it head-on and use Counter!" Gray shouted quickly.

Nodding, Pinsir was suddenly covered in red aura before he was whipped by Heracross. The fighting type smirked smugly at the damage he had done, but he was surprised to see Pinsir retaliate so quickly. Before he could react, Heracross was punched in the face and sent spiraling through the air. Once he hit the ground, Heracross rubbed his face in pain, but he flew towards Pinsir once again, this time with white streaks of light flying off his horn.

This time, Gray wasn't able to react, and Pinsir was crushed as a result. The super effective attack dealt massive damage to the bug type, but Pinsir refused to back down to his powerful foe. Gray's Pokemon then began cheering for Pinsir, and he threw his arms out to his sides before charging towards Heracross.

"Hit his arm with Vice Grip!"

The horns on Pinsir's head started glowing light green and he suddenly ducked before snapping them on Heracross' right arm, making the fighting type shriek in pain while trying to shake Pinsir off. Much to his dismay, Heracross was unable to do so, but he thought quickly before smashing his horn against Pinsir's back, knocking the brown bug to the ground. Heracross then leaped into a tree and stood at the very top, flexing.

"He's going to do the finishing move just like last time!" Comis shouted after recognizing Heracross' actions.

The fighting type smirked at the comment, and he jumped from the tree while his horn began to glow white, and he fell towards Pinsir like a missile. Gray, meanwhile, knew the battle was going to end one way or another, so she decided to go for broke.

"Catch Heracross with Vice Grip!"

Pinsir's horns began to glow green while he struggled to his feet, and he grinned at Heracross, who was determined to finish the battle. Just before Heracross could hit him, Pinsir snapped his horns on Heracross', preventing the fighting type from attacking.

"Now end this with Seismic Toss!"

Pinsir quickly let go of Heracross and then wrapped his arms around the blue beetle before leaping straight into the air. Opening his wings, Pinsir began to fly in a circle before descending, and he crashed into the ground with Heracross, causing a large cloud of dust to fill the air. Once the dust settled, Pinsir hobbled over to Gray's side with a victorious grin, and Heracross was down for the count.

"Way to go, Pinsir!" Gray exclaimed before embracing the Pokemon, who pumped his fists in the air happily.

000

"Sorry about the loss, Pinsir. We were sure you were going to pull off the win," Gray said to the bug, who shrugged in response.

"It's fine. I'm just happy I beat Heracross, which was all thanks to you," Pinsir replied, making Gray smile. "Even though we only met today, I feel like I got a lot stronger because of you guys," Pinsir announced while looking at Gray, Comis, Durus, Ferus, and Acer. "And I want to keep getting stronger. So... can I come with you guys?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Gray glanced at her Pokemon before smiling at Pinsir and nodding.

"Of course! Go, Pokeball!" Gray shouted as she tossed a Pokeball at Pinsir, who jumped forward and tapped the device with his hand.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Now come on out!"

Once Pinsir materialized from the Pokeball, he smiled at Gray, who took out her book of latin words and began searching for a nickname.

"What's she doing?" Pinsir inquired while looking at Comis.

"She likes giving all of us nicknames based on our personalities," the flying type replied.

"I've got it!" Gray shouted as she handed the book to Pinsir and pointed at a specific word. "Pertinax! It means persistent!"

"I love it!" the bug type replied. "So what are we gonna do now?" Pertinax inquired as he walked along with his new team. "Please tell me we get to battle some people."

"In a few days," Gray replied. "For now, we just have to keep training."

* * *

 **Alright! Gray caught her fourth Pokemon, a Pinsir who was given the nickname Pertinax, and he'll be a welcomed addition to the team, given his work ethic and brute-like battling style. Since I don't feel like being redundant with the A/N and chapter preview, I won't talk about what chapter 14 will be about. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Pertinax? How do you think he'll fit in?**

 **2) IF I had the time to write another story, would you rather see Gray return? Or would you like to see a new character? (If Gray did, she'd have a Fortis 2.0, but if there was a new character, he'd have a Pokemon similar to Ash's Charizard)**

 **3) Crossover Hype?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ ** _Call Back to Kanto_** _ **!": After being sent back to Saffron City, Durus converses with her teammates about Gray's new team. What exactly does she think about each of the Pokemon?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 15: Snake in the Grass  
Chapter 16: ****Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	14. Call Back to Kanto!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (A boy and a girl** **chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome back to another installment of PJA:ANG! Last chapter, Gray helped a Pinsir, that was involved in a bug type tournament, defeat a Heracross! Pinsir then joined the team and was given the nickname Pertinax based on his blue-collar attitude and work ethic. This chapter will feature the departure of Durus, and she'll go back to Saffron City and talk about how she thinks Gray's team is coming along. Plus, Gray's old Pokemon will get some attention which will focus on how they're feeling with their journey being over, and dealing with Fortis being in Kalos. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Thanks for voting, and Pertinax will be a great addition because he's able to mix up Gray's battling style_

 **jail251:** _Yeah her team's gonna be pretty interesting, and Pertinax will be similar to Druddigon back in Unova, in that he'll act as a brute_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks for voting, and Pertinax will be a very good fighter. He may not be as flashy as the others, but he'll be a very reliable option in battles, and he'll make his presence known_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, it really does. I think he definitely could be similar to Heatmor (minus the history), but that would push Gray's team into a different stratosphere, given the way I have it formatted. The powerhouse will make an appearance eventually, so it's really just a matter of time before you guys find out. Who knows? There may or may not be hints in this chapter ;)_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, I'm not surprised you felt that way. Thinking about it, I feel like every chapter (I write) with a capture involved generally has the same feel, so that's totally plausible. And there is a Mega Pinsir, but I don't think he'll be getting that, since I've been focusing on one Pokemon in particular ever since HE was introduced (could be a Kanto member). The Gym Battle is also chappie 19_

 **Guest:** _Thanks for the compliment, and thanks for voting! I was actually thinking about Gray going to Unova, though I never considered brining back Chase and Tara, which is a REALLY good idea that I'll use, assuming I write the story_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _They most certainly are, and I completely forgot there was a Mega for Pinsir. Pertinax will also get a lot more love throughout the story, though he'll start losing the spotlight once Gray's fifth and sixth Pokemon join_

 **Gray's team**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Feint Attack, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)**

 **Comis, (m), level 19, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 18, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 15, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter - (Pinsir)**

* * *

Sitting in her room while watching her Pokemon converse, Gray smiled before taking out her phone and looking at the conversations she had with both Chase and Tara. Even though they were in Unova, which was across the ocean, it still felt like they were right there with her. Both of the teens seemed to be having the times of their lives, with Chase going to school and Tara exploring the region.

"How're they holding up?" Durus inquired, making Gray jump in shock as she nearly fell off her bed.

"Durus, you have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" the brunette shouted at her first Pokemon, who laughed in response before leaping on to the bed and laying down next to her trainer. "But to answer your question, they're fine. Chase said Audino and Musharna are really helping him out, and Tara's in Nimbasa City checking out a fashion show."

"It feels like it's been years since we've seen them," Durus said in awe as she began to reminisce her travels through Kanto with Gray and her two friends. "But it's only been a month and a half."

"I know. It's crazy," Gray added while shaking her head. "I wonder how everyone's doing back home?"

Gray quickly looked down at her Pokedex and began dialing her home phone number, but stopped when Durus put her paw over the device, making her trainer look up in confusion. Seeing the serious look on her Pokemon's face made Gray remember that she had to send her back, and her stomach twisted. At no point in her travels had she gone without Durus, and vice versa. Even though they had a rough start with Durus hating Gray, the two had grown closer than they could've imagined.

"I completely forgot about that," Gray muttered, making Durus nod before she looked over at Comis and his teammates. As usual, Comis and Ferus were arguing, but Pertinax and Acer held them back while rolling their eyes. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

Suddenly, Gray and Durus embraced, catching the attention of Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax, who looked on in confusion until Gray and Durus separated. Seeing the looks they were receiving, Durus hopped off the bed and walked over to the four Pokemon with a smile.

"Guys, it's been great traveling with you, but I'm heading back to Saffron City," she announced, making Comis pout along with Acer. Ferus simply nodded, trying to act cool, while Pertinax smiled at Durus and bowed respectfully. Even though they'd only been teammates for a few days, Durus and Pertinax appeared to have a fairly decent relationship, most likely because of their similar work ethics.

"We're gonna go to the transfer machine now, so you can come if you want," Gray offered as she and Durus made their way towards the door.

"Wait!" Comis shouted while running after the two, who turned around and looked down at the winged Pokemon. "I'm... I'm gonna miss you, Durus!" he shouted before leaping forwards and squeezing the feline as hard as he could.

Durus laughed in response before putting her front right paw on Comis' back, and when the hug broke apart, Durus smiled at the young Pokemon standing in front of her.

"Hey, I'll still check in on you, so I won't just disappear," she informed Comis, who sniffled and wiped his tears. "You better keep working hard, otherwise the others and I will kick your butt. Got it?"

Comis nodded at the fiery Pokemon's words, and he walked back to his other team members, who waved towards Durus as she walked out of the room with Gray. Once the door closed, Comis hung his head and sat on the ground. His big sister was gone, and now he had to step up, become a leader, and show her just how strong he could become.

000

"Hey, Gray, don't forget to kick their butts for me whenever they fight," Durus said while looking at the monitor from her trainer's apartment. "Especially Ferus. He needs to be taught a lesson or two," the feline joked, making Gray laugh as she nodded.

"We're all going to miss you, Durus. Make sure Billy doesn't do anything too stupid. Okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep my eyes on him."

The two paused and sat, staring at each other for a few moments before Gray cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I guess this is goodbye. Please, take care."

Durus nodded in response before ending the call, and she walked out of her trainer's room while wiping the tears from her eyes. Slowly, she arrived in the entertainment room, which was where the other Pokemon were, and they all smiled.

"So, how's Gray doing? What's Johto like?" Leviculus inquired as Durus sat down next to him and stared at the TV.

"She's good. Johto's pretty nice, but it definitely doesn't beat Kanto," the feline answered while turning to Leviculus. The water type laughed in response and turned his attention back to the TV, but he refocused on Durus once she resumed talking. "Her new team's also won a lot more than we did at the start, Leviculus and Fidens."

The two turned to each other and frowned at the information, remembering the putrid start they had to their journey with Gray. Brock had crushed them their first time challenging him, though the second time was a completely different story.

"I can't tell if I should be happy for Gray, or jealous of that new team," Fidens announced, causing Magna and Decorus to smirk while Leviculus nodded, understanding how his friend was feeling about the situation. "Speaking of which, what kind of Pokemon has she caught?"

"Uhm..." Durus paused, trying to remember the group she had just left. "She has a Shroomish named Acer, a Houndour named Ferus, and a Pinsir named Pertinax. Oh, and then there's Comis," she concluded.

"How's Comis doing? Is he still the same little goofball?" Decorus inquired, remembering how stupid and cute the Gligar was when he first joined the team.

"Haha, he's doing really well. He actually won Gray her first badge, and he hasn't lost a battle yet," Durus announced, making the others gasp. "I know. I even got to team up with him in a double battle, and he's really strong."

"Wow," the four other Pokemon muttered in unison, picturing Comis' horrible league photo before laughing.

"So what's that team like? Like, their personalities. Are they good at battling?" Magna asked in succession, making Durus laugh at the psychic type's excitement to learn about the Pokemon she had yet to meet.

"Well, Comis has matured quite a bit, but he still acts like an idiot sometimes. Right now, he's probably the strongest one, and I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being stronger than most of, if not all of us," Durus started, giving her honest opinion. "Acer's pretty fiery, like me, so I really like her. She's also a pretty good battler, and kind of keeps the peace."

"Sounds like Leviculus," Magna opined, which Durus nodded at.

"Then there's Pertinax, who's a really hard worker. He's not the most talented, but I think he might have a better work ethic than Fortis."

"Seriously!?" Fidens asked in shock. "There's no way that's true!"

"It might not be, but from what I saw, it's pretty damn close. I'm not saying he'll be as strong as Fortis, not at all, but he's going to be pretty damn strong, too."

"What about Ferus? How's he?" Decorus inquired, making Durus laugh at the thought of the Houndour.

"Ferus... where do I start with Ferus?" Durus asked aloud while rubbing the top of her head. "He's... aggressive. He likes to threaten anyone he faces, and it's always funny, but when he battled against the first Gym Leader, he almost snapped his Spearow's neck."

"Shit. He sounds like a lunatic!" Leviculus shouted, causing everyone to laugh while Durus nodded slightly, agreeing with the statement.

"He is, but he's also pretty strong. His battling instincts are incredible," Durus concluded, not wanting to give her full opinion. "So, her team's looking really good so far. The only thing that could hold them back is the fact that Comis and Ferus fight about everything, kind of like what I used to do with the rest of you," Durus said, sweat dropping as she remembered all of the confrontations she had with her teammates.

After a few more hours of talking, the Pokemon finally decided to go to sleep, in Gray's room, nonetheless. While her teammates were out cold, Durus remained wide awake and stared out at the moon, thinking about the Pokemon she had just left.

 _"If he can just harness all of that anger, I think he could be the strongest of any of us, including Fortis."_

* * *

 **So, Durus was sent back to Saffron and won't be returning to Gray's team for the rest of the story... or maybe she'll come back for the Silver Conference. She also sang high praise for Gray's team, Ferus specifically, and that's really it. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Would you like to see Gray's Kanto Pokemon return for the Silver Conference? (I know it's a long ways off, but I'm setting the outline and would like to get your feedback)**

 **2) Do you agree with Durus' assessment of each Pokemon? These aren't set in stone, by any means, so you don't have to agree with them**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _ **"Snake in the Grass**_ _ **": In an attempt to turn attention away from their future actions, Team Purity enrages the Slowpoke in Azalea Town! Who will be able to calm the Slowpoke?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 16:** **Savage Slowpoke!** **  
** **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	15. Snake in the Grass

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! ****(A boy and a girl** **chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)** **  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, folks? We've got a very short chapter today, but don't worry, because it'll lead directly into next chapter, which will be posted later tonight, or some time tomorrow. Anyways, this chapter will be about Zypher and his Bisharp gaining control over the Slowpoke in the well near Azalea Town, and that will lead to a showdown with Gray in the next chapter. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Good to know. If it turns out that people want the Kanto team to return, I have the layout of all the battles planned. If they don't come back, I don't have a problem. Either way, I'm good_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Yeah, I don't like the idea of her not being around and giving the Johto team some advice, but they're gonna have to walk on their own from here on out. As for the Kanto team, I'm thinking they might be featured in a chapter here and there as a means of keeping them in the story, and it could make for a pretty interesting plot with them being jealous, or they could help out at the Adoption Center. As for Durus' comments, you'll just have to wait and see if Ferus can live up to such lofty expectations, and he might just get his shot at Fortis near the end of the story ;)_

 **Defender31415:** _It sucks Durus had to go, but it was necessary in order for Gray and her new team to grow together. As for the questions, what exactly did you disagree on, in regards to Comis?_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Me too, and yes it is. They're going to really start carving out their identity during the Goldenrod through the Super Hype (not actual name, but you know, lol) Arc, and then they'll just kick ass for the rest of the story, depending on whether or not the Kanto team is reintroduced, and if I decide to add a certain character. He/She could really shake things up, though I'm thinking they might get moved to Unova. In regards to your hopes, Ferus will start flashing his potential later in the Goldenrod Arc after some stuff goes down_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Haha. The situation won't involve the Slowpoke, though Gray will swoop into action because of it_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 19, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 18, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 15, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"Ay, ahm heah," Zypher said as he was talking into a cellphone.

Bisharp stood by his side and began slashing at the air frantically before finishing with a powerful kick, and he walked over to a well, leaning against it while his trainer continued speaking.

"Good. Make sure you use the device when you reach the target area. I expect a call when you're done," Deus, who was on the other end of the call, state before hanging up, leaving Zypher with a smirk on his face. For some reason, whenever Deus would give him a command, he found it amusing. Now, he was terrified of the woman, but he couldn't help but find it funny to hear the anger behind her voice.

"You know, if you ever want me to, I could kill her," Bisharp informed his trainer, who chuckled at the comment before patting his Pokemon on the back, making Bisharp smile.

"Theah's no need fah that," Zypher replied, his thick Australian accent making it difficult for Bisharp to fully understand what his trainer was saying. He nodded, however, and the two hopped down the well before landing on the ground. Somehow, they didn't break any bones, and the duo walked through a small opening, which led to an enormous room.

There were several streams of water running and hundreds of Slowpoke were playing happily, not paying any attention to Zypher and Bisharp as they walked towards the middle of the room. Once there, Zypher pulled a small metal cube out of his coat pocket and placed it on the ground, looking around at the Slowpoke. He then pushed the gold button on the top of the cube, and a loud ringing noise filled the air.

"Poke?" all of the Slowpoke grunted after hearing the high-frequency waves ring in their ears. Suddenly, the water types began to grunt in pain while holding their heads, and they closed their eyes.

Zypher and Bisharp watched the events unfold and began cackling at the sight of the struggling Pokemon before Zypher snapped his fingers. Within nanoseconds, the Slowpoke opened their eyes, which were bright red. The normally friendly Pokemon all had savage looks on their faces, and they began growl before attacking each other. Seeing this, Zypher dialed Deus' number.

"How are they acting?"

"Just loike we wanted," the Australian replied, still smiling at the sight of the Pokemon mauling each other.

"Good. Now destroy the phone and get out of there as soon as you can. I don't want you being seen by anyone," Deus ordered before hanging up.

Zypher smirked once again at the urgent tone behind his leader's voice, and he glanced over at Bisharp before stomping on the phone, destroying it. He then began walking towards the way they entered the room. The dark type followed, but stopped when Zypher realized he had to run back and get the metal cube. Once he reached the tiny device, he froze, not remembering whether the device would work if he turned it off.

"What's the matter?" Bisharp inquired, making Zypher sweat drop nervously as he began scratching his bald head.

"We moight have a problem."

* * *

 **So, Zypher successfully gained control over all of the Slowpoke, and he's going to face off with Gray next chapter thanks to his not knowing whether the Slowpoke would remain under his control without the device he used! Of course, given how strong his Bisharp is, Gray doesn't have a chance in hell at beating Zypher, but who knows? Maybe she could give him a run for his money. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** **"Savage Slowpoke!": After hearing about a disturbance in the area, Gray and her Pokemon leap in to action! While trying to find the cause of the sudden hostility, they encounter Zypher and his Bisharp. Refusing to back down, Gray takes her opponent on in an attempt to free the Slowpoke from his control! Will she be able to stop Team Purity's maniacal plan?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 17: A Rocking Rival Battle!** **  
** **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	16. Savage Slowpoke!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! ****(A boy and a girl** **chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)** **  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's going on, people? Time for the continuation of last chapter, which featured Zypher and his Bisharp using a device that turned the Slowpoke population into savages. Now, Gray will confront the man and his Pokemon, but she might have a bit of a problem defeating them, given how powerful Bisharp is. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _I see that, now that you brought it up. I'll try showing off Comis' personality more often (I think chapter 18 does a solid job, at least with his relationship with Ferus. I'm on 23 right now, so I'm going to add that), and thanks! I wish the games and anime were a little more graphic/mature than they are, but I'm in no place to complain_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! I know I said Gray gets her butt kicked, but she actually doesn't :/ Although it's pretty obvious Zypher could destroy her if he wants, and I'm hoping this chapter's interesting!_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Jinkies, the crazy people are attacking! Lol, Team Purity's gonna get a lot more badass out of nowhere (after being almost nonexistent in Kanto), and I think I've got a few hype chapters involving Zypher_

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _I 100% agree with you. Plus, I think it'd be really entertaining to see how the two teams would jell, especially if the Johto squad ends up the way I think it will. And who knows? Maybe I could (HINT***) bring back one of Gray's old Pokemon for a little while_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Oh, he doesn't hate her, Bisharp does :P And she won't even come close to taking it out, but I nerfed the crap out of him for this battle just for the sake of showing how the team could work together_

 **Zigzag-part-coon (guest):** _If you're talking about the potential of Fortis 2.0, it will be a dragon type, that much I can guarantee. I think the idea of it being rivals with Fortis would be really cool, and I'll definitely consider it, but I was thinking Fortis would be more of a mentor than anything (Goodra would be a VERY good fit). And I did hear about that, and it's really sad. I always loved it when he did directs, and it's a shame to see him pass away so early_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 19, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 18, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 17, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 15, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"It's so weird knowing Durus isn't here to help us train," Acer stated as she and her teammates sat along with Gray.

They had been training for the past hour or so, but stopped because it just felt weird to continue without their leader. Gray nodded at the grass type's statement, and she looked up at the sky before sighing. Even though Durus had only been sent back to Kanto the night before, it was almost as if she had been gone for years.

"Well, we need to get over it sooner or later," Comis opined as he stood up and began stretching in preparation for another round of training. "Sure, Durus was here to help us out, but it's not like she was going to battle for us. Now we need to use the foundation she laid for us."

Gray smiled at Comis' announcement. He had grown so much in the six weeks since leaving Kanto, and it was weird to think about how far he had come, not only as a battler, but as a leader.

"That's right!" Pertinax exclaimed. "I may not have known Durus like you guys, but we need to keep training just as hard as she did, if not harder!"

Once he finished speaking, Pertinax began sparring with Comis while Ferus and Acer continued resting by Gray's side, clearly not in the mood to battle. As the girl continued watching her sparring Pokemon, she slowly cracked her back and laid down with a yawn.

"So are we done training for today?" Ferus asked Gray after she closed her eyes.

"I guess," she answered, making the fire type smirk as he rose to his feet and stretched his legs. "Don't go hunting," Gray ordered, still laying with her eyes closed. Ferus turned in shock and pouted at his trainer before walking over to Comis and Pertinax, who were going blow for blow.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Ferus noticed a large Pokemon hanging by its arms from a tree. Its eyes were shut tight, and it looked like the hairy creature was in a deep sleep. Smirking, Ferus lowered himself to the ground and made his way towards the creature and stopped at the base of the tree. Growling, Ferus opened his mouth and prepared to lunge at the sleeping creature. He did, but was shocked when the Pokemon suddenly swung around, evading Ferus' sharp teeth.

Then, the Pokemon jumped from the tree branch he was standing on and landed on Ferus, pinning the fire type to the ground. Ferus angrily tried escaping, but was unable to, as his enemy was holding his neck against the ground.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Pertinax shouted after noticing the situation Ferus was in.

The Pokemon standing on him turned to Pertinax with droopy eyes and a smile, and he actually obeyed. After getting off the fire type, the furry creature plopped down on the ground and yawned lazily, making Comis scratch his head in confusion while Gray ran over to Ferus after being alerted of the situation.

"What the hell were you doing?" the girl chastised, making her Pokemon look at the ground in shame.

"No need for the yelling. It was all fun and games," the creature said to Gray as he stood up and walked over to the girl, extending his hand.

Shocked by the Pokemon's calm demeanor, Gray shook his hand. Her attention was then grabbed by a boy around her age running out of the forest and towards his Pokemon, allowing her time to scan the strange creature with her Pokedex.

"Slakoth, the Slacker Pokemon. If it eats just three leaves in a day, it is satisfied. Other than that, it sleeps for 20 hours a day."

Gray stared at the strange creature as it was standing on its hind legs, which was much different than the pictures her Pokedex had. She quickly put the device away and looked at the boy standing next to Slakoth, and he had the same calm look on his tan face. His green eyes locked on to Gray, and he scanned the girl quickly before speaking.

"Sup?" he quizzed with a warm smile as Gray's three other Pokemon stood by her side defensively. "The name's Cole, and this is my buddy, Slakoth," Cole greeted while pointing at his Slakoth, who waved.

"Sorry about by my Houndour attacking Slakoth. You see-" Gray was cutoff by Cole raising his hand, telling her to stop, which she did.

"Don't worry about it. That's just nature, especially with Pokemon from packs," the teen stated while running a hand through his black hair.

Gray flinched at the comment and turned to face Ferus, who looked equally surprised, and she stared at Cole in shock.

"How'd you know Ferus was a part of a pack?"

"Nature, his instincts, the bite marks on his necks, the way he tried fighting when Slakoth had him pinned. It's not that tough to see," Cole explained, digging his hands in his jean pockets while Slakoth fell back and laid down on the grass. "He was probably a pretty respected member of his pack, given that alpha dog mentality."

"That's right!" Ferus chanted with a grin as he ran over to Cole and rubbed up against the teen's legs while Cole laughed. "This guy's really cool!"

"Thanks, little dude," Cole said to Ferus as he patted the hound on the head. "So, what's your name?" he asked Gray, who blushed in response when she realized how rude she had been.

"Gray Plain. My Pokemon and I are competing in the Silver Conference," Gray answered.

"Oh, I saw you battle back at the Indigo League. That was a tough loss, but you're going down the river known as life without resistance," Cole said, making Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop.

"I guess," she replied. "Well, I think we're gonna go back to Azalea Town. It was nice meeting you two," Gray said as she began to walk away from Cole and Slakoth.

She realized after a few steps that the strange boy and his Pokemon were following along, talking with Comis, Ferus, Acer, and Pertinax. The four creatures seemed to be enjoying Cole's presence, so Gray decided to not make a big deal about his presence. Once they reached the outskirts of the town, Gray turned to her Pokemon and let out a sigh of relief, knowing the Pokemon Center was nearby.

"Cole," Slakoth said as Gray and her Pokemon began to walk away, grabbing their attention along with the relaxed teen. "I feel... I feel something," the normal type informed Cole, who shuddered.

"Me too, dude. Let's go check it out."

"Wait!" Ferus shouted, running after the two. "Let me come with you guys! I want to help out with whatever's going on!"

"Yeah, us too!" Acer exclaimed while looking at Pertinax and Comis, who nodded before turning to look back at Gray.

The brunette sighed and nodded, deciding to let her Pokemon do what they wanted, which made them cheer. Cole noticed Gray's reluctance, and he smiled at her Pokemon before motioning for them to come along.

"Let's go, dudes. Gray, you can come if you want," Cole offered before taking off with the Pokemon. Gray nodded and followed after the boy, not knowing what he and Slakoth had sensed.

000

"Where the hell did they go?" Gray muttered as she looked around, not seeing Cole or the five Pokemon.

Thankfully, Gray spotted Comis flying around, and she ran towards him. After a few seconds, she stumbled upon her Pokemon, Cole, and Slakoth, all of whom were camped out right by a well. Once they noticed her presence, the group smiled at Gray and motioned for her to approach them. When she did, she looked down the well and back at Cole and Slakoth.

"What's wrong? It's just a well," she pointed out, making the pair laugh.

"It's not just a well, Gray," Slakoth started. "This is a well where all of the nearby Slowpoke live, but it feels like there's something going on down there. I don't know what it is, but we need to check it out."

"Agreed. If you guys want to, you can come. You don't have to, though," Cole informed Gray and her Pokemon, who exchanged glances as Cole and Slakoth slid down a ladder inside the well.

Suddenly, Gray withdrew all of her Pokemon and followed after Cole, not wanting to leave him and Slakoth by themselves. Once she reached the bottom of the dark well, she released all of her Pokemon, who looked around in confusion before spotting Cole. The strange boy was holding a flashlight, and he turned it on. Once he found a hole everyone could go through, Cole walked towards it and disappeared with Slakoth, forcing Gray and her Pokemon to follow.

"Oh man, that dark feeling's getting stronger," Cole announced, worrying Gray while Ferus took the lead with an excited look on his face. "What about you, dude? Are you feeling it?"

"Totally," Slakoth replied while scratching his head and yawning. "Dudes, we're gonna need some backup, if you don't mind," Slakoth informed Comis, Ferus, Acer, Pertinax, and Gray, who nodded in response.

As they continued through the depths of the well, which, for some reason, was beginning to lighten up, Cole suddenly stopped and put his arm out as a means of keeping everyone behind him. He then brought his finger up to his lips, and everyone went silent, allowing him to hear a pair of voices.

"What's the matter?" one voice inquired.

"We moight have a problem."

Cole quickly ran towards the direction of the voices, and he stopped after passing by a large wall of rocks. Gray and the Pokemon followed, but they stopped right next to Cole when they saw a bald man standing next to a Bisharp.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" Cole interrogated, catching both the man and his Pokemon by surprise. "This place is supposed to be free of people and any Pokemon that isn't a Slowpoke!"

"Heh, ah guess yah caught us, kid," Zypher said with a joking tone as Bisharp prepared to do battle.

Refusing to back down from the challenge, Comis stepped forwards and began snapping his claws at the dark type, making Zypher laugh while Cole and Slakoth narrowed their eyes at the duo.

"Use Quick Attack, Comis!" Gray commanded as she threw her left hand out to her side.

Comis took off running, and he jumped in the air before reaching mach speed. Once he did, a trail of white light appeared behind his body, and he closed in on his evolved opponent, who didn't look fazed in the slightest.

"Blast 'em with Flash Cannon!" Zypher countered, immediately losing his accent.

Bisharp took the attack head-on and quickly reared back as several particles of silver light appeared in front of his mouth. Suddenly, once his head shot forwards, a blast of energy engulfed Comis and sent him spiraling into Gray, knocking the girl over. Pertinax and Ferus attempted to help the girl up, but Acer glared at the dark type and stepped forwards.

"Stay back, Comis," Gray told her starter, who frowned before nodding. "Acer, Leech Seed!"

Acer opened her mouth and shot a large sapling at Bisharp, but Zypher maintained his composure and quickly issued a counterattack.

"Cut through that with Night Slash!"

Bisharp's arms suddenly began to glow black, and he charged towards the sapling before slicing it in half, making Acer and Gray gasp in shock. Bisharp then jumped and prepared to attack Acer, but something sprung forwards and intercepted the attack. Much to everyone's surprise, Ferus had managed to grab hold of both of Bisharp's arms with his mouth, and he refused to let go of the evil Pokemon, who seemed to be trying his hardest to break free.

"Nice work, Ferus! Acer, use Stun Spore now!" Gray demanded urgently, making her Pokemon act as fast she could.

Acer sprinted over to Bisharp and yellow spores flew off her body before latching onto the dark type's body, paralyzing him immediately. Zypher looked on with a shocked expression on his face, but he smirked when Ferus blew Bisharp back with an Ember attack. The fire type then nodded at Acer, and the two prepared to attack Bisharp once again.

"Moighty impressive, girly," Zypher complimented Gray as he clapped, confusing the girl and her Pokemon. "Ahm impressed you managed to even land a scratch on my buddy right heah. Ah have a feelin we'll be meetin again," Zypher stated before throwing a smoke bomb at the ground, blinding everyone.

Once the smoke faded, Zypher and Bisharp were gone, leaving everyone with disgruntled expressions on their faces. Cole and Slakoth, however, were quick to smile as they walked over to the Slowpoke and realized they were all back to their normal states. The teen then stood and walked over to Gray, extending a hand, which confused the girl.

"Thanks for the help, dude," he said with a grin, making Gray sweat drop. "Without you and your friends, there's no way Slakoth and I could've helped out those Slowpoke. We owe you big time."

"Oh, it's not a big deal," Gray replied. "Without you guys telling us, we wouldn't have known anything was going on here," the brunette continued, smiling at Cole, who beamed in response along with Slakoth.

"That's right!" Comis exclaimed before holding his side, which he hurt while battling Bisharp. "We make a great team, so you guys should travel with us!" the Gligar offered, which was met with widespread approval from his teammates and even Gray.

Cole and Slakoth exchanged glances before nodding in response, making everyone smile.

"Well that settles it. Now let's go to Azalea Town so I can win my second badge!"

* * *

 **So, Gray battled against Zypher and did pretty well against Bisharp, even though she used three Pokemon. She also met a boy named Cole, and he'll be traveling with Gray from here on out. Next chapter will be the start of a bunch of battles, so get pumped! Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) How do you feel about Cole and Slakoth joining?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "A Rocking Rival Battle!**_ _ **": Eager to test her team's strength, Gray attempts to challenge Bugsy for her second badge. She soon finds herself pitted in a battle against a boy, who is also trying to battle Bugsy, after they learn the Gym Leader is out of town. Will Gray be able to defeat this boy and his powerful bunch of Pokemon?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 18: Group Bonding  
** **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	17. A Rocking Rival Battle!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! ****(** **Cole, Slakoth, a girl, and her Eevee chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)** **  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Thanks to jail251 for the submission of James!**

 **Alright! Time for Gray's fourth and final rival to make an appearance, and he'll be quite the trainer. Going back to last chapter, Gray battled against Zypher with Comis and Acer, and then a boy named Cole came to her defense when both of her Pokemon were knocked out. Zypher then fled, and the Slowpoke population returned to their gentle personalities. Now, let's get going!**

 **jail251:** _Hmm... I wonder why? Lol. I think you'll be pretty happy with what happens_

 **Defender31415:** _Yeah he does, so don't worry about that. He starts out as being really chill, but he becomes pretty normal_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, that's very true, and the rival will be a really tough trainer, so Gray's win streak is in serious jeopardy. Then again, the power of teamwork should always win!_

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _No clue. I don't know if there's really a point in having Chase (the other friend) or Tara come back to Johto, especially because Chase is at medical school_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Too much dude, dude. He won't be spamming dude all that often (it was kind of annoying to write, and I imagine it was worse reading), but he'll be a bit of a free spirit. And the plan was really just to divert attention from Team Purity while they do some stuff to prepare for catching Articuno and Moltres. Lucky for Gray the power of teamwork also prevails_

 **SecptileEastwood (guest):** _I don't know, that's too far ahead to think about. Most likely it'd be a Goomy, but again, I don't know. And I don't see how Slakoth not evolving would be a predicament, though I'd like to hear why you think that just so I could clear any possible confusion_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 18, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 15, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"So you only have one badge so far?" Slakoth asked Gray as they, along with Comis and Cole, walked towards the Azalea Town Gym. "Not that I'm not impressed. I just figured since you competed in another league you would've used your other Pokemon to cruise through all of this," the normal type continued as he walked on his hind legs and yawned.

"I'm not really a fan of that idea. I mean, I came here to win the Silver Conference, and my other Pokemon would definitely help, but I think having to restart and work with a whole new group of Pokemon makes you become a better trainer," Gray answered with a smile.

"That's a really good way to look at it," Cole opined, his hands buried in his pockets while he looked around at the nature near him. "Even though you were a sapling that wants to be a tree, you'd like to get some water instead of becoming a tree right away," the strange boy stated, making Gray and Comis sweat drop.

"Exactly," Slakoth replied while fist bumping his trainer.

The group continued onwards in silence, as Cole and Slakoth were content with not talking, while Gray and Comis didn't know what to say to the two, given their strange responses. After a minute or so of walking, they arrived at the Azalea Town Gym, and Gray noticed a boy standing by the doors. He was about 6'4" with a wiry frame, and his blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like a surfer. Coupled with his blue shirt and tan shorts, he looked like any normal teenager. After noticing Gray and Cole, the boy turned and waved before hanging his head and sighing, catching the attention of both teens.

"If you're here to battle Bugsy, the Gym's closed. Believe me, I tried," he informed Gray, who groaned in response while Cole shook off the information. "I'm James, by the way," the tall trainer said while extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gray Plain, and this is Comis," Gray replied after shaking James' hand, which was when Comis hopped on her head.

"My name's Cole, and this is Slakoth," Cole announced as he pointed at Slakoth, who saluted nonchalantly, making James laugh.

"So I'm guessing you were going to challenge Bugsy, Gray?"

"That's right. My Pokemon and I have been training the past week for this."

"Same. It sucks to have to wait another day, at least," James grumbled while crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, I know! Why don't we have a battle? That way, we can get more training in!"

"Sounds good to us!" Comis replied before Gray could open her mouth. "Cole, could you referee?"

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and James, where both trainers can substitute their Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!"

"I still don't get why Gray doesn't want me to battle," Comis spat as he sat next to Slakoth, who stood to the right of James.

The normal type shrugged, not caring about Comis' frustration. Lazily, Slakoth yawned and looked over at Gray, waiting to see which Pokemon she'd send out first.

"Pertinax, you're up!" the brunette shouted while hurling her first Pokeball.

In a bright flash of light, Gray's Pinsir materialized from his Pokeball and pounded his chest energetically. He was confused, however, when he realized he was at the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. He didn't say anything about it, though, after noticing James standing in the other trainer box.

"Croconaw, let's get this started!"

After he tossed his Pokeball, James grinned when a bipedal crocodile appeared on his half of the battlefield. Gray and Comis noticed the similarities it had with Totodile, and assumed Croconaw was the evolved form of the water starter. Croconaw grinned at Pertinax and began opening his mouth before violently snapping it shut, making Pertinax flinch.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Croconaw! Begin!"

"Croconaw, start by using Water Gun!"

Suddenly, Croconaw reared his head back and fired a wicked blast of water, which zipped across the battlefield and quickly closed in on the brown bug standing in front of Gray. Gray's mind raced as she tried thinking of a means to counter, and she smirked once she figured out what to do.

"Dodge it and use Vice Grip, Pertinax!" the brunette yelled while throwing her arm forwards.

Pertinax suddenly jumped and wings appeared from underneath the shell on his back, allowing him to fly towards Croconaw. Then, his pincers began to glow white, and he attempted to snap them on Croconaw's head.

"Now use Bite on Pertinax's pincers and smash him against the ground!"

Much to her dismay, Gray watched as Croconaw chomped down on Pertinax's pincers, stopping Vice Grip dead in its tracks. Then, Croconaw began to whip his head around before throwing it towards the ground, leading to Pertinax being smashed against the battlefield.

"Pertinax, are you okay?" Gray inquired worriedly as her Pinsir struggled to his feet.

"Fire another Water Gun!"

Gray was caught by surprise and she looked up to see another blast of water making its way towards Pertinax. Before either she or her Pokemon could react, Gray watched Pertinax get crushed by the wicked attack, and he was sent rolling past her. Without hesitation, Gray pulled out Pertinax's Pokeball and pointed it at the bug type.

"Return!" she shouted as Pertinax was zapped back into his Pokeball. "Acer, let's do this!" Gray yelled shortly after finding the grass type's Pokeball on her belt.

Once the spherical device opened, Acer appeared and landed on the ground in front of Gray. She then locked eyes with Croconaw and growled at the water type, who turned to James and smiled.

"Just because you have a type advantage doesn't mean you're gonna win, Gray!" James said, jabbing at Gray, who shook her head in response.

"This battle will be between Acer and Croconaw! Begin!"

"Let's use Scratch, Croconaw!"

Croconaw suddenly sprinted across the battlefield at an incredibly high speed, and his claws started to glow white while extending. He then jumped and prepared to slash Acer across the face, but Gray was too quick to allow that to happen.

"Dodge it and hit him with Mega Drain!"

Acer dove out of the way of the attack and began spinning like a top, creating a large tornado of green energy. The tornado made its way over to Croconaw and encapsulated the water type, who grunted in pain repeatedly while James cursed under his breath. The teen tried thinking of a way to get his Pokemon out of the attack, but he couldn't.

"Hang in there, Croconaw! Then use Bite!"

After withstanding the attack Croconaw bolted towards Acer and chomped on her head, making Acer cry out in pain before she was lifted off the ground.

"Acer!" Gray screamed as she watched Croconaw shake his head violently, disorienting Acer in the process.

"Now throw her against the ground just like you did to Pertinax!" James ordered tactically, knowing Gray didn't have an answer to his strategy.

Croconaw did as he was told and hurled Acer against the ground, making her cry out in pain before she watched Croconaw run back to James' half of the battlefield with a confident look on his face. The two continued to stare each other down, but they stopped when Gray cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Hang in there, Acer! Use Headbutt!"

"Finish this off with Scratch!"

Both Pokemon charged at each other and prepared for a collision, while Comis covered his eyes in fear. Slakoth, meanwhile, yawned and scratched his rear end, not investing any emotion in the battle. Suddenly, Croconaw's claws extended and began to glow white, and he jumped as soon as Acer lunged at him. He then spiked the grass type into the ground, making Gray gasp in horror while bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole announced while pointing at the girl he was traveling with.

"Thanks for the awesome effort, Acer. Take a long rest," Gray said to her fainted Pokemon before drawing a different Pokeball. "I know this is risky, but come on out, Ferus!" she screamed, tossing Ferus' Pokeball in the air.

When he appeared, Ferus howled and stared Croconaw down, remembering Silver's Totodile defeating him back in Violet City. He immediately snarled, and Croconaw responded by snapping his jaws repeatedly.

"Ferus shouldn't have any trouble taking this guy out," Slakoth opined as he leaned back and fell on the ground lazily, drawing Comis' attention.

"Why is that? He has the type advantage on Ferus," the Gligar countered, making Slakoth wave his arm as if he didn't care.

"Doesn't matter. He's been through two battles, and Ferus hasn't. It's as simple as that."

"This battle will be between Ferus and Croconaw! Begin!"

"Croconaw, use Water Gun again!"

"Dodge it and use Bite, Ferus!" Gray shouted right after James.

After Croconaw shot a blast of water from his mouth, Ferus bolted to the right and began to sprint towards his opponent with rage. He then leaped through the air and bit Croconaw's head as hard as he could, making the water type shriek in pain as he tried to pry Ferus loose. He couldn't, however, as the fire type's hunting instincts had fully kicked in, giving him a bevy of energy.

"Huh, that's not good. Croconaw, hit your head against the ground!"

Gray cursed under her breath as soon as Croconaw smashed his head, which Ferus was biting, against the ground, causing the hound to lose his grip. Ferus rolled along the battlefield and popped up immediately, bounding towards Croconaw once again, which seemed to be getting to James.

"Way to hang in there, Ferus! Use Bite again, and then run away!"

Ferus jumped forwards and chomped down on Croconaw's head once again, but he let go as soon as Croconaw tried slamming him against the ground. Frustrated by his inability to hit Ferus, Croconaw began stomping on the ground while Ferus howled proudly. Comis, meanwhile, rolled his eyes at his teammate, and Slakoth rose to his feet with a smirk.

"Hit 'em with Water Gun, Croconaw!"

Croconaw reared his head back and fired a powerful blast of blue water at Ferus, who stood his ground. Refusing to back down just like Ferus was, Gray smirked and energetically punched her right fist straight upwards.

"Ferus, Ember!" she cried.

Still standing in the line of Water Gun, Ferus opened his mouth and shot a flurry of fire bullets, which crashed into the incoming wave of water. Somehow, Ember managed to power through, and the flurry of bullets pelted Croconaw, who slowly fell on his face and looked to be down for the count, prompting Cole to raise his arms in the air.

"Croconaw is unable to battle! James, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Return, buddy," James said, zapping Croconaw into his Pokeball. He then hurled another Pokeball as far as he could. "Braixen, show 'em who the stronger fire type is!"

Suddenly, a bipedal fox appeared in front of James, and it confidently eyed Ferus, who began snarling once again. Braixen, however, didn't react, and Ferus became even more hostile as a result.

"Braixen, the Fox Pokemon. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."

Gray looked up from her Pokedex and glanced at Ferus. He didn't take much damage during his battle with Croconaw, so Gray nodded to herself and decided to keep the dark type in.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Braixen! Begin!"

"Braixen, start with Flame Charge!"

Gray and Ferus watched as Braixen stomped on the ground repeatedly, and she was suddenly engulfed in flames. She then flew through the air and crashed down on Ferus, making the dark type yelp in pain. Comis and Slakoth stared at Ferus as he rolled around, trying to hold his back, but he was unable to. Gray, on the other hand, didn't pay any attention to the damage her Pokemon had just taken.

"Stay strong, Ferus! Use Bite!"

Ferus weakly got back to his feet and charged towards Braixen, who looked more than ready to counter. James remained silent then entire time Ferus ran, but his voice exploded when Ferus leaped forwards.

"Bat him away with Scratch!"

With quick reactions, Braixen threw her glowing white claws at Ferus and scratched him across the face, sending him bouncing along the battlefield before he stopped a few feet in front of Gray. The resilient Pokemon refused to back down to his opponent, and he rose to his feet once again, howling powerfully as a means of showing how much energy he had.

"Ember!" Gray demanded aggressively, wanting to see if she could pressure James into making a dumb move.

"Block it with Psybeam and then use another Flame Charge!" the teen countered calmly.

Braixen pointed the twig in her hand towards the incoming flurry of fire bullets, and rings of blue energy flew forwards. After stopping the Ember attack, Braixen stomped on the ground once again and flew towards Ferus. This time, she simply rammed into him, knocking him on to his back. Gray bit her lower lip at the sight of Ferus struggling to get off the ground, and so did Cole, Slakoth, and even Comis.

"Ferus, can you keep going?" she quizzed, hoping the Pokemon would say no.

"Of... course. I'll never back down," he answered, making Gray flinch.

"Alright! Use Bite!" she shouted after regaining her composure.

"Hit him with Scratch one more time, Braixen!" James demanded, refusing to show mercy.

The two fire types charged at one another, similar to how Acer and Croconaw had earlier, and Ferus lunged forwards. Braixen, just like Croconaw, jumped over Ferus and delivered a wicked slash to his back, spiking him into the ground savagely. Once she landed, Braixen made her way back to James' side and waited for her next opponent.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!" Cole shouted while pointing at Gray, who nodded before scooping Ferus into her arms.

"Thank you so much, Ferus. Return."

After returning to her trainer box, Gray pulled out her last Pokeball and stared at it. Slowly, she looked up at James and chucked it, not wanting to lose.

"Pertinax, it's all up to you!"

The brown bug appeared once again, and he stomped on the ground with a burst of energy, making Gray crack a slight smile as Cole raised both arms in the air while looking at James and Gray.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Braixen! Begin!"

"Braixen, use Flame Charge!"

Doing as she was told, Braixen stomped on the ground with a confident smirk on her face before being engulfed in flames. She then took to the air and zipped towards Gray and Pertinax, who exchanged glances before looking back at the battlefield.

"We're not backing down, James!" Gray shouted as Braixen closed in on Pertinax, who knew exactly what Gray was going to order. "Counter!"

Pertinax nodded at his trainer's words and stuck his arms out while he was shrouded in red aura. Braixen attempted to get away from the powerful attack, but was unable to do so due to her speed. Pertinax let out a loud grunt after being struck by the super effective attack, but he retaliated quickly with a wicked uppercut, which launched Braixen across the battlefield.

"Man, that had some serious power," James commented while running a hand through his blonde hair. "It doesn't matter, though, because we're gonna win! Hit Pertinax with Ember!"

"Dodge it and use Vice Grip!" Gray countered.

Pertinax quickly hopped away from the super effective attack, and he charged across the battlefield while his pincer's began to glow white. He then closed them on Braixen's waist, and the fire fox started crying in pain as Pertinax tightened his grip.

"Break free by using Psybeam!"

Braixen grabbed the stick from her tail and pointed it at Pertinax before several blue rings of psychic energy crashed into the bug type, who let go of Braixen immediately. Once he did, Gray cursed under her breath, but she was quick to react to the situation, not wanting to give James or his Pokemon any breathing room.

"Pertinax, use Bind!"

Once again, Pertinax snatched Braixen with his pincers, and she began to cry out in pain as he tightened his grip. James, however, wasn't fazed by the attack, and he knew just how to respond.

"Let 'em have it! Ember!"

Braixen nodded and quickly unleashed a series of fire bullets at Pertinax, dealing major damage to the bug type. Despite this, Pertinax fought through the pain and continued squeezing Braixen as tight as he could, but he stopped when Gray's voice echoed through the air.

"Finish this with Seismic Toss!"

Obeying his command, Pertinax let go of Braixen and immediately picked her up before springing into the air. His wings then appeared from his shell, and Pertinax began flying in a circle before crashing right in the middle of the battlefield, causing a large cloud of dust to shoot up. Shortly after the dust faded, Cole raised his arms and pointed at James.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! James, Croconaw, and Braixen are the winners!" Cole announced before walking over to Gray with Slakoth and Comis in tow.

"Thanks for the hard work, Pertinax," Gray said before withdrawing her Pinsir. She then walked across the battlefield and shook James' hand with a smile before hanging her head slightly.

"Great battle, Gray. I look forward to our rematch, and hopefully we can meet up again," the tall boy said with a smile, making Gray giggle slightly.

"Thanks, you too. We're going to train really hard, and we won't lose to you again!"

* * *

 **Wow, Gray got her butt kicked by James, and it looks like he'll be quite the challenge. Also, Pertinax got to show off his value, even though he barely beat Braixen, Ferus managed to beat Croconaw, and Acer really struggled. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Group Bonding": After their loss to James, Gray decides to try and up her Pokemon's spirits in placing the blame on herself. How exactly will her Pokemon react?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 19: Buzzing with Bugsy  
Chapter 20: ****Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	18. Group Bonding

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! ****(** **Cole, Slakoth, a girl, and her Eevee chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)** **  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hello, readers! Time for another chapter of PJA:ANG, and this one will focus on the group dynamic. Last chapter, Gray met a boy named James and they battled. James won (easily) and ended Gray's undefeated streak, which will mess with a few of her Pokemon. Now, let's get going!**

 **jail251:** _Thank you, too!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Oh definitely. He'll be the most "complete" rival of Gray's, in regards to his ability and his team, though there will be someone that eventually surpasses him in that aspect. And they won't take the loss that well, they'll just get over it in a little_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, it had to end at some point, and I felt like it was getting a bit out of hand (I'm pretty sure that's the longest streak out of all my stories, excluding leagues). As for the other rivals, they will have gotten a lot stronger when they meet up with Gray in the Goldenrod City Tournament, but her team will be completely different from what it currently is_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _I have absolutely no idea what you're saying :/_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 21, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 18, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

Gray and Cole sat in the dining hall in the Pokemon Center and ate their lunch along with their Pokemon, who seemed to be in a bad mood. Slakoth was the exception, however, as he lazily picked up leaves from his bowl and ate them at his own speed, which was slower than that of a Slowpoke. Acer, meanwhile, angrily chomped down on her food, biting it as if she were trying to kill it, while Ferus simply refused to eat. Pertinax looked down at his food with a blank expression, while Comis remained silent and ate as he normally would.

"They're not taking the loss all that well," Cole whispered to Gray, who glanced over at her Pokemon and nodded, seeing how distraught they were over their loss to James. "Maybe you should try talking to them," the boy suggested before leaning back in his chair and patting Slakoth on the head.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean, that's the first battle we've lost so far, so I doubt it could hurt."

Once they finished eating, Gray decided to take her Pokemon to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center, and they sat down at a table along with Cole and Slakoth. After getting them lined up, Gray smiled at her team. She stopped, however, when none of them reciprocated the expression, prompting her to speak.

"Listen, guys. I know we lost pretty badly-"

" _We_ lost. Not you," Ferus spat before looking at the ground, making Gray sweat drop as she turned to Cole.

"No, Ferus, we're a team, so _we_ lost," Gray shot back. "Anyways, I know that was a tough loss and all, but you have to realize everyone loses at some point or another. For you guys, it took a lot longer than most other teams, so you should be proud of how long we were undefeated!" Gray exclaimed, trying to fire up her Pokemon. She realized her attempt had failed when even Pertinax wasn't riled up.

"Yeah, but we're not undefeated anymore, so why should we be proud?" Acer asked, genuinely confused.

Gray scratched her head in response, not knowing how to answer the grass type's question. Seeing this, Cole and Slakoth exchanged glances before grinning slightly. They weren't amused by the situation Gray was in, rather, they found it interesting that she had to learn how to deal with all of the different personalities of her Pokemon at one time.

"Because you tried your hardest, Acer. And if we're going to be mad at anyone for losing, you should be mad at me, not yourselves. I was the one that gave you your commands, and I didn't do a good job of that," Gray stated, trying to ease the tension.

"That's a load of crap, Gray!" Comis shouted, annoyed that the girl would blame herself for their poor performance. "Even if you didn't do a good job, which wasn't the case, we still have to perform the attacks. Plus, we're the ones battling! So it's on us!"

"Oh shut up, Comis. You didn't even get to battle, so don't talk!" Ferus barked while walking over to the winged Pokemon.

"Ferus, stop! Comis is just trying to tell Gray it's not her fault!" Acer shouted at the fire type as she stood in-between him and Comis.

"Acer, you didn't even win a battle! Don't try telling me what to do until you can hold your own weight!" Ferus screamed in rage as he shoved Acer out of the way before attempting to attack Comis.

Before he could, Ferus was stopped by Pertinax, who grabbed the dog by his neck and pinned him to the ground. He then looked over at Comis and gave the Gligar an enraged look, making him back away in fear. Ferus, meanwhile, snarled in rage while thrashing about in an attempt to break free of the bug type's grasp. He wasn't able to, however, thanks to Pertinax's training from when he lived in Ilex Forest.

"Listen up, Ferus," the Pinsir hissed before pressing Ferus against the ground even harder. "If you try attacking anyone, in anyway, I'll be there to knock you out. Get it?"

"I'd like to see you try," Ferus spat before bucking so hard he threw Pertinax off. "Now if you try that again, I'll rip you apart limb by limb! Get it!?" Ferus shrieked while glaring at Pertinax, who dusted himself off and glared back at the fire type along with Acer and Comis. Ferus then looked over at Gray and saw her shaking her head in disgust before walking away, leaving a sinking feeling in Ferus' stomach.

"You know what, Ferus? None of us like you," Comis informed his teammate angrily. "I don't know how many times I've asked Gray to get rid of you, but every time, she says no. So even if you don't like us, at least be a team player for her sake."

With that, Comis, Acer, and Pertinax walked off the battlefield and followed Gray inside the Pokemon Center, leaving Ferus with Cole and Slakoth. Clearly in shock, Ferus sat on the ground and stared at the sky with a lost expression, prompting the strange duo to walk over to his side.

"Hey, Ferus," Cole called, grabbing the Pokemon's attention. "Don't pay attention to what they're saying. None of them mean it, they're just mad about losing," Cole explained, making Ferus spit in disgust.

"He's right, Ferus. You may not know it, but they're even angrier about losing, because they felt they let _you_ down," Slakoth informed the wild Pokemon, who looked at him in shock. "Sure, Comis may not like you, but you should've saw the look in his eyes when he saw you refuse to back down from Braixen. They respect the hell out of you."

"Just remember that, Ferus," Cole said before smiling at the Pokemon and walking into the Pokemon Center with Slakoth in tow, leaving Ferus by his lonesome.

* * *

 **So it seems like Ferus REALLY hates the others, and Gray's attempt to rebuild chemistry fell on its face, kind of. Next chapter will be Gray's Gym Battle against Bugsy, and it'll definitely be tougher than her battle against Falkner. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Do you think the group dynamic is similar to what it was in Kanto? (I ask because I don't want to make the team's so similar)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Buzzing with Bugsy": Facing off with Bugsy for her second badge, Gray and her Pokemon are eager to win and begin their trek to Goldenrod City. Bugsy, however, is far from a walk in the park, and his bug types give Gray major trouble! Will Gray be able to overcome her opponent and his hard-hitting team?**_

* * *

 **Azalea Town Arc**

 **Chapter 20:** **Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**


	19. Buzzing with Bugsy

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (** **Cole, Slakoth, a girl, and her Eevee chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's popping, people? It's Gym Battle time, and Gray's looking to add her second badge of the Johto region. Last chapter, Gray made her Pokemon work out their differences, which stemmed from James destroying them, and that's really it. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _He definitely does (hence the nickname), and he'll eventually get along with the team. When? You'll have to find out. What I can tell you is that he'll go through another rut with them, however, before everything is patched up for a second time_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _No they aren't, and yes, they will start to get along pretty soon (maybe three or four chapters after this), but something will come up a little later that will lead to a huge rift between the group. And it won't have any impact on the Gym Battle, they (Comis, Acer, and Pertinax) just wont talk to Ferus for a while. Hype :P_

 **jail251:** _Yeah, this group's a lot more temperamental... or maybe weaker-minded than the Kanto team was. Ferus will eventually learn how to control his anger eventually, but then it'll resurface later on in the story_

 **MandibuzzFan (guest):** _I'm going to assume you also went by SceptileEastwood, considering the similarity in your questions (and maybe even Emboar-Man). I won't answer your questions, just because that would spoil any possible evolution_

 **Defender31415:** _They really do, and you're right that his attitude is very... unlikeable? I think you'll start to feel a little worse for him once you find out more about his past, and why do you feel bad for Gray? (Just meant as a question) That's a pretty interesting stance_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _That there is. I never really thought of Cole as being Fidens and Ferus being Magna, but that's a really interesting (and eyeopening) thought. This group is also going to be a lot more emotional than the Kanto team, especially with Ferus and Comis set to go at it for a while, and there will be another Pokemon that starts to clash with one of them quite a bit. (Hype)_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Bugsy won't be using Metapod. I've beefed up the teams for each Gym Leader, or changed them because of type changes (Whitney with Clefairy). And Slakoth do definitely have potential, so long as they evolve into Slaking, which I doubt will happen with Cole's Slakoth_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 20, Poison Sting, Harden, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 21, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 19, Vice Grip, Bind, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"Acer, are you sure you don't want to battle?" Gray asked, not wanting to have the grass type sit out if she wanted to participate.

Acer nodded, making Gray nod in response before patting the Shroomish on the head. After withdrawing Acer, Gray, Comis, Slakoth, and Cole walked into the Azalea Town Gym. They were greeted by a man sitting behind a desk, and he smiled at the two teens and their Pokemon.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"My name's Gray Plain, and I'm here for my Gym Battle," Gray answered, making the man nod before he rose from his chair and walked her over to a door. "Thank you very much, sir," the trainer said with a bow before walking through the door with Cole.

As soon as they stepped through, they arrived in another room and looked around. There was a walkway that led to a battlefield covered with grass, and there were hundreds of trees surrounding it. Branches hung over the battlefield, giving Gray several ideas until she walked into the trainer box nearest her. Cole, meanwhile, walked over to the side of the battlefield with Slakoth and Acer, while Gray and Comis waited for the Gym Leader to appear.

Suddenly, a young man walked forwards while holding a net, and he waved to Gray and Cole like an idiot. He was wearing typical bug catching clothes, all of which were green, and he had light purple hair along with light skin.

"Hi! The name's Bugsy, and I'm the Gym Leader here. Sorry about not being here yesterday; one of my Pokemon got sick and he couldn't battle," Bugsy told Gray, who nodded understandingly.

A referee then walked into the room and immediately stepped onto his podium before looking at both sides while raising his arms.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Azalea Town, Bugsy. Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all three Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Bugsy, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Durant, I'm counting on you!" Bugsy shouted while pointing a Pokeball at the battlefield.

In a flash of light, a strange ant appeared on the Gym Leader's half of the battlefield, and it began hissing at Gray and Comis, who exchanged concerned glances. Once her nerves settled, Gray took a deep breath and tossed her first Pokeball in the air.

"Ferus, let's do this!"

When the light faded, Ferus stood on Gray's half of the battlefield and began to snarl at the powerful Pokemon opposing him. Comis, meanwhile, rolled his eyes at Ferus' actions, and Acer glared at the fire type angrily. Cole and Slakoth noticed both of the reactions, but smiled and began clapping for Ferus, who turned and nodded at them thankfully.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Durant! Begin!"

"Ferus, start off by using Ember!"

After rearing his head back, Ferus unleashed several bullets of fire that flew across the battlefield and closed in on Durant, who bent his knees and looked ready to jump through the roof. Seeing this, Busy smirked and threw his arm forwards.

"Dodge it and counter with Bug Bite, Durant!"

Durant suddenly shot into the air and disappeared from sight, as he crawled from branch to branch. Ferus looked around angrily before his instincts kicked in, and he began barking at one branch in particular. Before Gray could say anything, Durant jumped from the branch and chomped down on Ferus' front left leg, making him grunt angrily before locking eyes with the bug type.

"Shake Durant off with another Ember attack!"

Ferus shot another wave of fire bullets at Durant, and they exploded upon contact, making Gray pump her fist happily. Much to her dismay, Durant didn't move an inch, and he kept his grip on Ferus' leg, making the fire type growl angrily. Once again, Bugsy smirked and threw his hand forward, which Durant seemed to sense as he jumped backwards.

"Now use Vice Grip and throw Ferus into the trees!"

Durant lunged at Ferus while the snappers on his mouth clamped on the dog's neck, preventing Ferus from getting away. He then hurled Ferus straight into the tree behind Gray, dealing massive damage to the fire type. Surprisingly, Ferus stood up and glared at the steel type he was battling before hearing Gray's voice ring in his ears.

"Cover the battlefield with Smog!" the girl commanded.

Ferus opened his mouth and released a thick cloud of smoke, covering the entire battlefield. He then smirked confidently, but stopped when Bugsy spoke up.

"Let's speed up with Agility!"

Suddenly, a ring of blue energy began to spin around Durant, and he suddenly disappeared before reappearing in a completely different spot. He continued to do so, and Ferus began looking around, losing his composure.

"Engulf their half of the battlefield with Ember!"

Once again, Ferus shot another wave of orange bullets towards Durant, but none of them landed because of Durant's sudden boost in speed. Ferus angrily continued shooting Ember attacks at his speedy opponent, and Comis glared at the aggressive Pokemon before turning his attention to Bugsy and his Durant.

"Wrap this up with Iron Head!" the Gym Leader commanded while punching his fist forwards.

Durant instantly shot forwards and was engulfed in silver energy before slamming his head into Ferus' and sending the hound flying through the air. Once he smacked against the ground, Ferus let out a weak cry and attempted to get back on his feet, drawing concerned looks from Acer and Gray, before he collapsed.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee shouted once he saw Ferus' eyes were closed.

"Holy crap," Acer muttered in disbelief as Gray zapped her downed Pokemon back into his Pokeball. "I can't believe a bug type beat him," she continued, making Slakoth shrug while Cole nodded.

"Thanks for the great work, Ferus. You did just what I needed. Now, Pertinax, come on out!" Gray shouted.

In a flash of light, her newly caught Pinsir materialized and flexed proudly before glaring at Bugsy's Durant intently. The Gym Leader analyzed Pertinax quickly before smiling and rubbing his chin, confusing Gray and her three Pokemon.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Durant! Begin!"

"Pertinax, use Vital Throw!" Gray commanded while punching her fist forwards.

Without a second to waste, Pertinax sprinted across the battlefield and grabbed Durant by both of his antennae and jumping in the air. Once they began to descend, Pertinax started spinning like a wheel and he slammed Durant against the ground violently, causing the ground to crack and shake. Pertinax then ran back to Gray's side and cracked his knuckles while Durant slowly got off the ground and coughed in pain.

"Answer right back with Iron Head, Durant!" Bugsy ordered, noticing the considerable amount of damage Pertinax had dealt.

Durant stomped on the ground with his front feet and was shrouded in silver aura before he took to the air and flew towards Pertinax. The Pinsir quickly turned to Gray and nodded with a smile before turning back around and letting his arms fall to his sides. Seeing this, Gray knew exactly what Pertinax wanted to do, and she smirked before issuing the command.

"Take it head-on and use Counter!"

Just before Durant could collide with him, Pertinax stuck his arms out while he was enveloped in red aura, and he caught Durant. He then reared his right fist back and punched Durant in the face, launching the bug across the battlefield before he bounced along the ground. After hitting into a tree, Durant got up shakily and looked over at Bugsy, who noticed the exhausted look on his Pokemon's face.

"Take to the trees and use Vice Grip!"

"Follow after him, Pertinax!" Gray shouted.

While Durant jumped, Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and he flew into the air to intercept his opponent. Much to Bugsy's dismay, Pertinax grabbed Durant and stopped the steel type from hiding in the trees.

"Durant, no!"

"Now finish this with Seismic Toss!" Gray commanded with a grin.

Pertinax smirked confidently before retracting his wings back under his shell, and he flipped upside down while plummeting towards the ground. Once he and Durant crashed, the ground shook powerfully and everyone lost their balance. After a few seconds of waiting, Pertinax got up and rubbed his head while Durant was out cold, prompting the ref to raise his arms.

"Durant is unable to battle! Bugsy, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thank you for the hard work, Durant," Busy said to his fainted Pokemon's Pokeball. "Now, Joltik, come on out!"

Slowly, a tiny yellow Pokemon appeared in front of Bugsy, and it glared at Pertinax, who looked ready to stomp the bug.

"Pertinax, come back for a little," Gray said as she motioned for Pertinax.

The bug type reluctantly walked back to Gray's side and he sat down, pouting. Gray then looked at Comis and motioned for him to battle, and he eagerly flew forwards before snapping his claws at Joltik. The tiny bug answered back by releasing sparks of electricity from its body, and the referee put his arms in the air.

"Ooh, a ground type. This should be difficult," Bugsy mumbled while rubbing his chin. "No matter. We'll think of something, Joltik!"

"This battle will be between Comis and Joltik! Begin!"

"Joltik, use Bug Bite!" Bugsy commanded confidently, refusing to back down from his winged opponent.

With agile movements, Joltik made its way across the grassy battlefield before jumping forwards and chomping down on Comis' arm while her fangs were glowing light green. Despite the pain, Comis maintained a confident look on his face, and he waited for Gray to issue a counterattack, which came shortly after.

"Bash 'em with X-Scissor!"

Comis reared his left arm back while his claw was glowing light blue, and he slammed his claw over Joltik's head. The electric bug was sent bouncing along the grass, but she recovered quickly and leaped into the branches hanging over the battlefield.

"Now use String Shot and throw Comis into the ground!"

While Gray and Comis looked around for Joltik, a sudden blast of string flew down and wrapped around Comis, who gasped in shock along with Gray. Before she could do anything to help her Pokemon, Gray watched as Comis was whipped through the air and slammed against the ground. He was then yanked back towards the roof and was about to be hit against the battlefield again, but Gray was quick to react.

"Cut it with your claws and then strike Feint Attack!"

Comis quickly sliced through the string and landed on the ground. Then, he sprung into the air and disappeared, making everyone wait anxiously. Suddenly, Joltik was knocked off the branches, and Comis landed back on the battlefield in front of Gray while Joltik rose to her feet.

"Hang in there, Joltik! Land a Slash attack!" Bugsy shouted to his injured Pokemon, who sprinted across the grass at a speed that caught Comis and Acer by surprise.

With max effort, Joltik reared her front leg back and slashed Comis across the chest, sending him rolling along the ground before he popped up with the help of his tail, which made Gray smile. She then turned her attention back to Joltik and threw her arm to her side confidently.

"Answer with Quick Attack!"

Comis grinned and shot forwards with a sudden burst of speed, and everyone watched in awe. A streak of white light trailed his body, and Comis began flying around in an unpredictable pattern, overwhelming Joltik. After ramming into Joltik and sending her flying into the tree branches, Comis returned to his trainer's side and waited for his next move while Bugsy rubbed his head worriedly, not knowing what to do.

"End this with Slash!" he shouted all of a sudden, opting to dish out as much damage as he could.

"You do the same with X-Scissor, Comis!" Gray retorted, not wanting to let her opponent dictate the pace of battle.

Both Pokemon made their ways towards the middle of the battlefield and prepared to strike. Comis quickly crossed his arms over his chest while his claws began glowing light blue, and Joltik reared back her front right leg as white streaks of light began swirling around it. The two then unleashed their attacks, and they began battling back and forth. After a few seconds, Comis eventually prevailed and crushed Joltik, knocking the furry bug out cold instantly.

"Joltik is unable to battle! Bugsy, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Well done, Joltik. I appreciate your efforts," Bugsy whispered to the Pokemon as she was withdrawn to her Pokeball. Slowly, the Gym Leader rose to his feet and grabbed a third Pokeball from his belt and held it out at Gray. "I wish you luck, Gray. This is my strongest Pokemon, and there's no way we're going to lose!"

"That's what we like to hear, Bugsy!" Gray shouted back at the Gym Leader, who grinned and hurled his final Pokeball.

"Scyther, I choose you!"

Once the Pokemon materialized, Gray frowned. She knew Scyther were fast and strong, especially after her battle with Silver, and it looked like Bugsy's Scyther was exponentially stronger. Biting her lower lip, Gray glanced over at Comis and saw he was panting slightly, with bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Comis, come back for a bit," Gray ordered, making the Gligar walk back to her side. "Now, Pertinax, you're up again!" she shouted with a smile, making Pertinax hop up and run on to the grassy battlefield.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Scyther! Begin!"

"Scyther, start this off with Fury Cutter!" Bugsy shouted confidently.

Doing as he was told, Scyther bolted across the battlefield while both of his arms began to glow light green, and he jumped in the air while spinning. Smirking, Gray threw her arms to her sides.

"You know what to do, Pertinax! Counter!" Gray shouted.

Suddenly, Pertinax was shrouded in crimson aura and he didn't try to block Scyther's Fury Cutter attack. Instead, after being hit, Pertinax punched Scyther in the face, sending the winged creature spiraling through the air.

"Use Fury Cutter again, Scyther!" Bugsy iterated, refusing to change his strategy.

Once again, Scyther darted towards Pertinax, but his arms began to glow a much darker green. He then hopped in the air and began spinning in an attempt to add more power to his next attempted attack.

"So that's what Bugsy's trying to do," Cole muttered under his breath while rubbing his chin. "Makes sense."

"What? What's he trying to do?" Acer inquired worriedly.

"Fury Cutter gains more power every time its used, so Bugsy's trying to make it so that Scyther can knock Pertinax and Comis out in one shot each," Slakoth explained. "Normally, it has to be used in succession, but with enough training, the attack power can remain at that level."

"Pertinax, Vital Throw!" Gray commanded just before Scyther could attack.

Pertinax attempted to grab Scyther but was unable to, due to the unexpected power behind Fury Cutter. Confused by the sudden power, Gray began to scratch her head while Comis stared at Scyther, not knowing what happened.

"Now crush Pertinax with Wing Attack!"

"Grab Scyther's wings and then use Seismic Toss!" Gray countered as quickly as she could.

Scyther's wings began to glow white and he tried hitting Pertinax, but was unable to. Somehow, Pertinax grabbed both of Scyther's wings and sprung into the air before crashing towards the ground. Once they collided with the grassy battlefield, Pertinax slowly rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off his body with an exhausted look on his face. Much to her dismay, Gray watched as Scyther rose to his feet with a slight bruise on his head, and he began slashing the air ferociously.

"What!? How is Scyther still standing?" Acer shouted while Pertinax fell to one knee and panted in exhaustion.

"Let's end this. Aerial Ace!" Bugsy shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Scyther smashed into Pertinax and sent him flying in to Gray, who was knocked over as a result. Once she got up, the girl gasped in shock when she saw Pertinax was down for the count while Scyther continued to slash the air ferociously.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"You were awesome, Pertinax. Take a long rest," Gray said as she placed the bug's Pokeball on her belt.

 _"Scyther's really strong at close range, and he's so fast that he can cover his long-range weakness. This is going to be tough."_

"Comis, it's all up to you!" the brunette exclaimed while pointing forwards.

Doing as he was told, Comis walked onto the battlefield and locked eyes with Scyther. Both Pokemon raised their arms to their faces and scowled at the same time, creating tension.

"This battle will be between Comis and Scyther! Begin!"

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!"

Sprinting across the battlefield, Scyther threw his arms backwards and they began to glow a very dark green. While he closed in on Comis, Gray racked her brain for potential counterattacks, and she shouted out to her starter, who looked ready to counter.

"Block it with X-Scissor, Comis!"

Comis grinned at the command and shot forward with a sudden burst of speed, his claws glowing light blue. The two attacks collided and Comis began battling back and forth with Scyther before an explosion occurred, sending both Pokemon flying back towards their trainers. Once they got up, the winged Pokemon locked eyes and smirked at each other. Clearly, they respected each other based on their power, but Comis and Scyther knew only one was going to win, prompting them to lower themselves to the ground.

"Now hit him with Wing Attack!"

Scyther dashed forwards as a ray of white light trailed his body, and he struck Comis. The ground type bounced along the grass, but he used his tail to spring into the air, catching Bugsy and Scyther off guard. Seeing this, Gray threw her right hand out to her side emphatically, as she was caught up in the heat of battle.

"Bounce back and fire a Poison Sting attack!"

Comis stuck both of his claws forwards and opened them, firing hundreds of purple needles at his powerful opponent. As he continued to be pelted by the poison type attack, Scyther hissed in pain and began slashing at the needles, deflecting them while buying Bugsy a bit of time to think.

"Hang tight, Scyther! Use Quick Attack to close in on Comis and follow it up with Fury Cutter!"

Without hesitation, Scyther sprinted forwards as a beam of white light trailed his body. As he continued to dash across the battlefield, Scyther's arms began to radiate dark green and he reared them back in an attempt to slash Comis across the face.

"Comis, blind Scyther with Sand Attack!"

Before Scyther could attack, Comis dug his claws into the ground and threw them upwards. Blasts of dirt were flung into Scyther's eyes, and the bug type stopped running immediately. Grinning at the sight, Comis turned to Gray and nodded at her, making the girl smile before he turned back around to wait for Bugsy's next move.

"Damn, that was a great decision!" Cole exclaimed.

"Yeah. If that landed, Comis would've been done for," Slakoth opined as he leaned forward and fell on his face.

"Don't worry, Scyther. Use Aerial Ace straight in the air!" Bugsy shouted while pointing straight up.

Scyther obeyed his trainer's command and shot straight into the air as white streaks of light flew off his face. As he did, Gray motioned for Comis to fly, which he did as soon as he saw Gray.

"Comis, ram Scyther into the trees with Quick Attack!"

The winged scorpion bolted towards Scyther and smashed into the bug type. The two Pokemon crashed through several branches before Scyther was slammed into a tree. Once he smacked against the tree, Scyther fell to the ground and landed on his back while Comis floated back down and landed on his feet.

"Let's end this! Use Fury Cutter!" Bugsy shouted while punching his fist forwards.

"We're not backing down! Use a max power X-Scissor!" Gray countered.

The winged Pokemon zipped towards each other while charging their attacks, and they prepared to swing at each other. Scyther hurled his dark green glowing arms at Comis, while Comis countered by throwing his glowing light blue claws at Scyther. The two moves collided and sparks of energy flew into the air. Suddenly, Scyther grimaced in pain, and Comis overpowered him, delivering a devastating blow.

After bouncing along the grass, Scyther stopped on his back and his eyes were shut tight.

"Scyther is unable to battle! Gray, Ferus, Pertinax, and Comis are the winners!" the referee shouted.

Comis zipped over to Gray and they embraced, while Acer sprinted onto the battlefield and joined in on the celebration.

"Great battle, Gray," Bugsy commented with a smile. "Here, this is the Hive Badge. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Bugsy. All of your Pokemon were really tough," Gray replied before bowing to the Gym Leader, who smiled in response.

With that, Gray headed out of the Gym with Comis and Acer, while Slakoth and Cole followed after.

"So, where to next, Gray?" Cole inquired as Gray checked her Pokedex for the nearest Gym.

"Goldenrod City!"

* * *

 **That's badge number two! Comis pulled off another clutch win for Gray, knocking out two Pokemon (Joltik and Scyther), while Pertinax took out the other (Durant). Next chapter is the last of the Azalea Arc, and then we're already at the Goldenrod City Arc! Till next time, peace out.**

 **1)** **Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!**_ _ **": While on her way to Goldenrod City, Gray is stopped in Ilex Forest when a boy loses his Farfetch'd. Looking to convince the Pokemon to return, Ferus steps up and tries talking some sense into the flying type. Will Ferus be able to convince Farfetch'd to go back to his trainer?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 21:** **Ferus Gets Fired Up!** **  
Chapter 22:** **Whitney's Murderous Miltank** **  
** **Chapter 23: Early Maturation** **  
** **Chapter 24: Boxing Lessons  
Chapter 25: Goldenrod Tournament Startup!  
Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?**


	20. Ilex Forest Fight: Ferus vs Farfetch'd!

**Theme Song**

 **A new region, and new friends (Gray's Kanto team disappears and is replaced by Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax)  
Who will be there till the end (Comis swoops past the screen, Acer shoots a Bullet Seed, Ferus uses Ember, and Pertinax uses Vice Grip)  
The goal is the same (Gray stares out at Indigo Plateau)  
Can you attain fame? (Gray envisions herself as a champion alongside the Johto Elite 4)  
Let it go(2x)! A fresh new start! (** **Cole, Slakoth, a girl, and her Eevee chase after Gray and her Pokemon** **)  
The loss stings(2x), it sits in your heart! (Fortis collapses in front of Marcus' Garchomp)  
You'll move on(2x) go play your part! (Gray finds herself standing across a battlefield from an unfamiliar person)  
The past will collide with the future... (Gray stands with her Kanto and Johto teams while posing for a picture)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's the last chapter of the Azalea Town Arc, and it's time for Ferus to steal the spotlight! Last chapter, Gray battled Bugsy and managed to defeat him, with Comis starring in his second Gym Battle. This chapter, Gray will attempt to get through Ilex Forest, but will be stopped by a Farfetch'd, and there won't be a battle, just more of a scene. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Nope. The next traveling companion will be a girl, and she'll be introduced in this arc (the theme song also says it'll be a girl. I tend to put spoilers/teasers in there)_

 **jail25:** _Thanks! Comis has been really clutch lately, but Gray's powerhouse is going to make their presence known and take over_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Jesus, that opening scared me, haha. I'm glad to see you liked the battle, and I think individual results in the Gym Battles will be pretty surprising (it's all based on leveling up, since I have each evolution chapter outlined, so I'm trying to make sure they happen when scheduled. The tournament's going to be pretty intense, and now I have to kill you after finding out Gray's part of the illuminati. And no, the last three chapters aren't hype, but hype is coming soon_

 **KawaiiKitten (guest):** _I like the predictions! It'd be really cool if all four of those happen, and hopefully you enjoy the way this arc plays out. Plus, the new theme song will make its debut next chapter_

 **Defender31415:** _Ohhh... I get it now. Thanks, by the way!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 26, Poison Sting, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Acrobatics* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 21, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Roar*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 22, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Vital Throw, Double Hit* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"Hey, Pertinax, isn't this right around where you used to live?" Gray inquired as she and her Pokemon walked through Ilex Forest.

"It's a little further up, but yeah. The tournaments we used to have were right around here, though," the Pinsir stated with a smile. "Speaking of where we used to live, where are you guys from?" Pertinax inquired while looking at Comis and Acer, still refusing to talk to Ferus because of their confrontation before the Azalea Gym Battle.

"I like to say I'm from Saffron City in Kanto, because that's where I met Gray," Comis answered with a smile. "Originally, it was Fuchsia City," the winged scorpion continued before shaking his head at the thought of the awful city.

"I'm from Route 29, which is to the left of New Bark Town. There weren't any other grass types around, so I'm not exactly sure how I got there," Acer informed Pertinax, who smiled and nodded at the comment.

The three traveled in silence while Ferus glared at them, enraged that they didn't include him in the conversation. Of course, he wouldn't have told them anything about his past. Just the thought of what his life was like before joining Gray made him growl, grabbing everyone's attention, which made the fire type rub his neck sheepishly.

"You okay, Ferus?" Slakoth inquired in concern, making Ferus nod in response before he returned to Gray's side and continued growling to himself. "By the way, the next Gym Leader's super strong. Or at least, one of her Pokemon is. I've heard it's invincible!"

"Yeah, I've heard the same," Cole said while looking up reviews of Whitney on the Silver Conference website. "Apparently her Miltank is basically a guaranteed loss for challengers," he continued.

"So? We're gonna beat them, no matter how strong they are!" Gray replied with an intense fire burning in her eyes, making Cole and Slakoth laugh while Comis, Acer, and Pertinax cheered in response. Ferus, however, was too focused on something else to join in, which Gray took note of.

As they continued walking through the forest, Pertinax and Comis began flying around, basking in the area while Acer played by the leaves. Slakoth swung from tree to tree, and Gray and Cole walked along the grassy path with Ferus leading them. Once she saw how far ahead Ferus was, Gray quickly turned to Cole and began whispering.

"Hey, have you noticed something's off with Ferus?" she inquired, which made the boy nod immediately. Even though Cole had only been traveling with Gray for a week or so, he was already very familiar with the personalities of her Pokemon.

"None of the others have talked to him since that little altercation before your battle against Bugsy. Maybe that's it," Cole speculated while rubbing his chin. "If you want, Slakoth and I could check on it."

Gray shook her head at the offer.

"Thanks, but I still really need to work on my relationships with everyone. Back in Kanto, I had to go through the same thing with all the different personalities, but I feel like it'll be a lot tougher this time," Gray replied while shaking her head.

"Well, we'll be here if you need it," Cole informed the shorter teen, who smiled in response before speeding up in an attempt to reach Ferus.

"Far!"

"No! Please! Come back, Farfetch'd!" a boy screamed as a strange creature continued to squawk.

Acer, Comis, and Pertinax instantly stopped what they were doing while Slakoth and Ferus decided to take action. The two quickly made their way towards the sound, forcing Gray and Cole to chase after them, with the other Pokemon in tow. After a few minutes of running, the group found a boy sitting on the ground crying. He stopped, however, as soon as Ferus and Slakoth appeared by his side.

"Are you okay? We heard you screaming and thought some Pokemon was hurting you," Slakoth inquired with a concerned look on his face.

The boy nodded and sniffled, making Ferus' angered expression soften. The fire type turned and sat down when Gray and Cole ran over, and the girl immediately bent down to pat her Pokemon on the head. She then looked up at the boy and offered a hand, which he accepted before being pulled to his feet.

"Hi. My name's Gray, and these are my Pokemon," the girl started while pointing at herself and then the four creatures standing by her sides. All four smiled at the boy, who stopped crying and cracked a slight smile.

"And I'm Cole. I see you already met Slakoth," the boy joked as Slakoth climbed onto the boy and laid on his head comfortably.

"Haha, yeah. I'm Matt," the boy introduced while shaking both Gray's and Cole's hands. "Sorry about worrying you all. It's just... my Farfetch'd is a bit of a rebel," the boy stated while frowning and staring at the ground. "He never really listens to what I say, and he likes to run away all the time."

"We can find him for you," Pertinax offered before taking to the sky along with Comis.

"So, are you a trainer?" Gray quizzed, trying to kill time while her Pokemon searched for the flying type.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on competing in any leagues. I'm just battling the Gyms and trying to see the world, but Farfetch'd has been such a problem..." Matt trailed off, a lump in his throat growing. He stopped immediately and took a deep breath before looking back up at Cole and Gray. "He keeps telling me he doesn't want me to be his trainer."

"Oh, he doesn't mean that," Acer tried telling Matt, who shook his head at the statement.

Ferus, meanwhile, began to glare at the ground, thinking about ringing the bird's neck.

 _"That damn bird's gonna regret every saying that! When I'm done with him, he's never gonna want to hold that stick of his again!"_

"Listen," Ferus ordered, grabbing Matt's attention, along with everyone else's. "When I find Farfetch'd, and believe me, I will, I'm going to beat some sense into him. Alright?" the hound asked Matt, who sniffled and nodded at Ferus' words.

With that, the fire type sprinted away, making Gray and Acer follow while Cole and Slakoth stayed back with Matt. After what seemed to be a year of running, Gray nearly fell over in exhaustion once she caught up with Ferus. Pertinax and Comis had seen Gray and Acer running, and they followed them, only to be just as exhausted. Gray slowly looked up and stared at Ferus, who was sniffing the air wildly, and let out a sigh before rising to her feet.

"Ferus, what's up with you? You're not one to help people out... I mean-" Gray stopped and sweat dropped at her poor choice of words, though Ferus didn't pay any attention.

"That bothers me, Gray," he replied with an enraged tone. "The stupid bird should be grateful he has a trainer that cares about him," Ferus spat before slamming his head against a tree as hard as he could, causing it to shake violently.

"Hey!"

Gray, Ferus, and the three other Pokemon looked up to see a Farfetch'd sitting on a branch in the tree Ferus had headbutted, prompting Ferus to snarl.

"What the hell are you doing?" the bird interrogated while pointing his stick at Ferus, who continued to snarl in rage.

"I'm here to kick your ass and make you go back to Matt!" Ferus shot back, making his teammates exchange glances after gasping. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. Pick your poison, punk!"

Farfetch'd cackled at Ferus' words, and he threw his stick at Gray. Before she could do anything, Gray watched as Ferus caught the stick and snapped it in half without effort, making Farfetch'd stare in shock.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ferus screamed before charging at the tree Farfetch'd was sitting in.

Somehow, Ferus picked up enough speed, and he sprinted straight up the tree. He then leaped and bit Farfetch'd's leg before slamming the bird against the ground violently, making the normal type shriek in pain. Ferus then stomped his front paws on the Pokemon's neck and began to apply pressure, making Farfetch'd cry out in pain.

"Ferus, let him go!" Gray shouted to her Pokemon, whose eyes were locked on Farfetch'd.

"No! I'm going to teach this stupid bird a lesson about taking advantage of people that care about him!" Ferus screamed before rearing his head back.

Suddenly, his mouth caught on fire, and he prepared to chomp down on his opponent's neck. Before he could, Ferus heard Matt running towards him, and he stopped immediately, backing away from Farfetch'd. Matt quickly picked his battered Pokemon off the ground and hugged him. Slowly, Matt turned to Gray and bowed thankfully as he zapped Farfetch'd back into his Pokeball. Then, he walked over to Ferus and smiled at the fire type while placing his hand on the dog's head.

"Thanks for finding Farfetch'd, Ferus. I'm sure he's going to be a lot better thanks to you," Matt told Ferus, who nodded in response before making his way to Gray's side. "Thank you for the help, everyone. Good luck with the rest of your travels!" Matt exclaimed before walking away, prompting Gray and Cole to resume their trek to Goldenrod City.

Ferus took the lead, as he usually did, but Gray's three other Pokemon remained in the back, talking about him.

"Why was he so angry about Farfetch'd lashing out?" Pertinax asked Comis and Acer, both of whom shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure," Comis replied, shaking his head. "I feel like there's something bothering him, but I don't know what it is."

* * *

 **It looks like Ferus was able to get Farfetch'd to listen by beating the crap out of him, but hey, it worked. Ferus also got a bit more development in regards to how he feels about those taking their situations for granted, and the Goldenrod City Arc is coming up. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Are you surprised Ferus was so willing to help Matt?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Ferus Gets Fired Up!": After a failed attempt at challenging Whitney**_ _ **, Gray meets a rude girl named Nikki and they battle. However, during the battle, they're attacked by Ferus' old pack! When Ferus is forced to face off with his leader, who believes he's a traitor, he's forced to unleash his full power in order to protect everyone! Can Ferus win and protect his trainer?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 22:** **Whitney's Murderous Miltank** **  
** **Chapter 23: Early Maturation** **  
** **Chapter 24: Boxing Lessons  
Chapter 25: Goldenrod Tournament Startup!  
** **Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?** **  
**


	21. Ferus Gets Fired Up!

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis grabs a Razor Fang, evolves, and swoops past the screen)  
Let's let everybody know (** **(A girl throws two Pokeballs and her Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (A Pokemon swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another)  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with two figures covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **It's time for the start of the Goldenrod City Arc (new theme and/or arc hype!), and things are going to start picking up quite a bit. Last chapter, Ferus and Gray helped a boy named Matt get his Farfetch'd back, which was solved with Ferus beating the crap out of him (he also didn't level up). This chapter, Gray and Cole will meet a girl that's a bit stuck up, and then Ferus will steal the spotlight once again. Now, let's get going!**

 **Guest:** _No problem :) Feel free to ask any other questions if you want_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _HA! Get out... jk. Well, I unintentionally pulled an all nighter (and probably will again tonight), so I haven't slept in a while, which gave me an opportunity to get some more writing done (on chapter 31, though I'm probably on 32 by the time you're reading this). Are you pacific time? In regards to Ferus, you'll definitely get a lot more insight on Ferus and why he acts the way he does, and the preview for the next chapter was copy and pasted from an old outline that I missed :/ I always seem to do this once in every story, so I guess it's good to get out of the way now_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _He's definitely a lot more violent, aggressive, and animalistic (hence the nickname) than all of the other Pokemon I've written about, so this is only the tip of the iceberg. As for what Durus said, it's looking like that'll end up becoming reality, but Ferus is going to end up snapping later on, so he could end up losing that title_

 **Defender31415:** _Haha, you'll find out what's going on with Ferus very soon (this chapter, actually), and Acer will be evolving at some point this arc. I guess you'll just have to wait and see when it happens ;)_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 26, Poison Sting, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Acrobatics* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 21, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Fire Fang*, Bite* - (Houndour)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 22, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Vital Throw, Double Hit* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"It's great we're finally here," Gray said before yawning and stretching her arms over her head.

She, Cole, and their Pokemon had arrived in Goldenrod City the day before, and Gray was gearing up for her Gym Battle. Her four Pokemon were also getting ready for the battle, though it was obvious Ferus seemed a bit off. Ever since the incident with Matt's Farfetch'd, there was something that was different about him. He still hadn't spoken with Comis, Acer, and Pertinax, and that was most likely going to continue.

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to train a lot," Slakoth opined while scratching his back with a lazy look on his face. "Cole and I went around last night asking about the Gym Leader, and all the reviews on the league website are true. Her Miltank is unstoppable."

"That's right. You and your Pokemon are definitely strong, but you're going to need to be a whole lot stronger if you want to have a shot at defeating her," Cole opined, backing up Slakoth's statement.

"Right. We'll swing by the Gym to check it out, and then we'll go train," Gray announced as she and Cole lead the group down the street. "So, how're you guys feeling about this? Does anyone want to sit out?"

"Not a chance," Comis retorted before the others, making Gray smile while Ferus glared at the scorpion.

Upon arriving at the large building, Gray attempted to walk inside, but was unable to, due to the doors being locked. The girl looked around in shock, not knowing what to do, and she was soon pushed out of the way by Pertinax. Placing his hands against the doors, Pertinax prepared to break them down, but he was stopped when he heard someone shout at him.

"Get away from there! The Gym's closed!" a girl shrieked as she and her Eevee ran towards them.

Pertinax quickly took his hands off the doors and immediately bowed to the girl in shame while Gray walked up to her Pokemon's side and put her hand on his head. Gray scanned the girl subtly, not wanting to weird her out in any way.

Her long honey blonde hair rested against her shoulder blades, and her bangs covered her forehead. She was also wearing a hot pink shirt underneath a black bubble vest. On the lower half of her body, she wore a pair of blue jeans, pink runners, and she was carrying a small pink backpack.

"Are you stupid, or something? The sign clearly says we're not open."

"Wait, are you the Gym Leader?" Cole asked in confusion, making the girl face palm. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered while burying his hands in his jean pockets.

"Whitney's out today, and she'll be back tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, go away," the girl ordered as her Eevee eyed the five Pokemon standing next to Gray and Cole. "Get out of the way!" the girl shouted, pushing Gray away from the doors of the Gym. As soon as she did that, Ferus leaped forwards and began snarling at the blonde, making her back away.

"Lay another finger on her or my teammates," Ferus started, glaring at the girl and her Eevee. "I dare you."

Acer, Pertinax, and Comis exchanged shocked glances before standing by Ferus' side and glaring at the girl, who examined each of the Pokemon quickly before grabbing a Pokeball off her belt.

"Easy there," Slakoth said while raising his hands in the air. "We don't mean any trouble, so why don't we introduce ourselves?" Slakoth inquired in an attempt to keep peace.

"No way, Slakoth," Gray said to the normal type. "We can exchange names before battling."

000

"Why are we targeting Goldenrod City?" a concerned voice asked a much larger figure, who quickly turned around and glared at the questioner.

"Because, you idiot," he replied, not knowing how else to respond. "Violet City was a flub, but now that we don't have to worry about that girl, we shouldn't have a problem." Slowly, the voice that had answered spat an ember at the ground before putting it out with his black paw. "Get everyone ready. We're gonna wreak some havoc."

000

"This will be a two versus two battle between Nikki and Gray, where both sides may substitute their Pokemon once! Furthermore, the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!" Cole shouted while pointing at both trainers. They were standing in an area of short grass to the south of Goldenrod City, and the two girls continued to glare at each other.

"Eevee, I choose you!" Nikki shouted while pointing forwards.

The brown Pokemon darted forwards and lowered herself to the ground, growling at Gray and her four Pokemon.

 _"Alright, who should I choose?"_ Gray thought to herself while looking at each of her four Pokemon. She didn't get the chance to decide, however, as Ferus sprinted in front of her and snarled at his opponent. Pertinax, Comis, and Acer rolled their eyes at the fire type's actions, but they didn't voice their displeasure, as they didn't want to cause a scene.

"Ferus, let's do this!" Gray exclaimed while pumping her right fist in the air.

"Right!" Ferus shouted back to his trainer as Cole raised both of his arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Eevee and Ferus! Begin!"

"Ferus, start off with Ember!" Gray commanded while throwing her left hand out to her side.

Doing as he was told, Ferus reared his head back and shot a wave of fire bullets at his four legged opponent, whose eyes went wide in shock. Nikki gasped as she watched Eevee get pelted by the scorching hot attack, but she pushed her bangs out of her eyes once the attack ceased. Ferus, meanwhile, charged at Eevee, forcing Nikki to act instinctively.

"Eevee, run at him with Quick Attack, and then use Headbutt!" Nikki shouted.

A sudden burst of speed allowed Eevee to close in on Ferus in a matter of nanoseconds, and she lowered her head before lunging forwards. Much to her dismay, Nikki watched as Gray smirked and snapped her fingers, prompting Ferus to leap over Eevee.

"Now bite her with Fire Fang!"

Ferus' mouth was instantly engulfed in fire, and he chomped down on Eevee's back, making the normal type yelp before the fire in Ferus' mouth caused an explosion. Eevee bounced along the ground before stopping a few feet in front of Nikki, and the fashionable girl began cursing under her breath while trying to think of a strategy that would help her defeat Gray.

"Trump Card!"

"Are you okay, Ferus?" Gray asked her Pokemon as he got off the ground. Ferus nodded back at his trainer, but Gray wasn't able to issue an attack as Nikki called out another attack.

"Follow that up with Shadow Ball!" Nikki shouted.

"Dodge it and use Fire Fang!" Gray demanded, not wanting Nikki to determine the pace of battle.

Eevee pointed her head towards the sky and a large ball of purple and black energy materialized in front of her mouth, while Ferus sprinted across the grass with fire building in his throat. Once Eevee shot the ghost type attack at Ferus, he dropped to the ground and began spinning on his side, somehow avoiding the attack and making everyone gasp in shock.

"How did he do that?" Pertinax asked in disbelief, looking over at Acer and Comis.

"I... don't know. I've never seen anything like that," Comis replied, flabbergasted at the sight.

"He's just a natural battle, I guess," Acer commented, merely speculating how Ferus could've possibly evaded the attack that would've struck anyone else.

Ferus then leaped forwards and bit Eevee's head as hard as he could before the fire in his mouth flew out and exploded, launching Eevee past Nikki.

"Eevee, come back!" the blonde shouted, zapping Eevee back into her Pokeball. She quickly released the Pokemon and allowed her to sit by her side, and then the girl took out a second Pokeball. "Skitty, come on out!"

In a burst of light, Gray, Cole, and their Pokemon saw a pink kitty with squinty eyes appear in front of Nikki.

 _"She's pretty,"_ Comis thought to himself while drooling over the normal type.

"Wow, he's kinda cute!" Skitty squealed as her eyes turned to hearts, making Gray, Acer, and Pertinax sweat drop while Cole and Slakoth laughed at the comment. Ferus, meanwhile, maintained his rabid expression, though Skitty still seemed infatuated with him, while Comis fell on his face in dismay.

"This battle will be between Skitty and Ferus! Begin!"

"Start with Smog, Ferus!"

Ferus opened his mouth and exhaled dramatically, shooting a thick cloud of black smoke at Skitty.

"Get rid of the smoke with Disarming Voice, and then use Attract, Skitty!"

Skitty smiled and opened her mouth, releasing pink rings of energy at the Smog attack. The fairy type move managed to clear out the smoke, and then Skitty winked, creating a large heart to float over towards Ferus. The attack struck, and everyone watched as Ferus simply maintained the same cold expression, and he continued to glare at Skitty.

"Wait, is Ferus a girl?" Nikki asked in confusion, as Ferus was unfazed by Attract.

Gray scratched her head along with her Pokemon, but they and Nikki turned to Cole once he spoke up.

"Some Pokemon just aren't into love, I guess," the boy replied, shrugging.

"Fire Fang!" Gray commanded right after Cole finished speaking, catching Nikki and Skitty off guard.

Ferus bolted across the grass and his mouth was engulfed in fire before he lunged at Skitty. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blast of fire closing in on the feline, making him stop his attack.

"Look out!" Ferus shouted before diving forwards and pushing Skitty out of the way.

He barely managed to protect Skitty, and Ferus let out a mighty howl as he was clobbered by the powerful attack, which sent him rolling along the ground.

"Ferus!" Gray screamed as she ran over to her downed Pokemon's side. When she knelt down, Gray saw a severe burn on Ferus' right side, and he was biting his tongue as hard as he could in an attempt to refrain from screaming.

"Ferus, are you okay?" Acer quizzed worriedly as she stared at the dog.

"What's the big deal!?" Comis shouted at Nikki and her two Pokemon, who looked back at Comis in shock.

"Relax, Comis. They didn't do this," Pertinax said to his winged friend before looking around nervously, not knowing who or what had just attacked. "That was from something else. Something evil."

As Pertinax continued looking around for the attacker, Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, Eevee, and Skitty ran over to Ferus and checked on the injured Pokemon, who was laying on his side with a pained expression. He attempted to get back on his feet, but Ferus let out a weak grunt before falling back on his side, worrying Gray.

"Don't push it, Ferus. Just stay here, and we'll get you to a Pokemon Center right away," Gray informed her Pokemon, who refused to listen as he rose to his feet with an angry look on his face. The dark type then began to growl before shooting an Ember attack into the woods.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked nervously, unaware of what was going on.

"He's back," Ferus spat before hobbling forwards. "Gray, Comis, Acer, he's back."

"Who? Who's back?" Comis inquired, walking over to Ferus' side in concern. "I think you might have hit your head pretty hard when you-" Comis was cut off by Ferus shoving him out of the way of another blast of fire, which he took head-on.

"Ferus!" Gray screamed once again, running to her Pokemon's side. Before she could reach him, Gray watched as Ferus rose to his feet once again, glaring out at the woods.

"Show yourself!" Ferus shouted angrily.

Gray, Cole, Nikki, and their Pokemon stared at Ferus as if he were insane, but they gasped when a Houndoom appeared along with dozens of Houndour.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Comis interrogated as he pointed at Houndoom, who snickered in response.

"Doom-Houn-Houn!" the evolved Pokemon barked back, making Comis steam while Acer and Pertinax attempted to calm him down. Thankfully for the teens, Slakoth, Eevee, and Skitty were able to translate the conversation for them.

"Houndoom says he and the Houndour are going to take over Goldenrod," Slakoth started, scratching his back before yawning.

"There's no way you could do that," Acer said, laughing at the fire type. "I mean, we managed to stop you back in Violet City, so what'll make this time any different?"

"Doom!" Houndoom shot back, pointing at Ferus.

"He said Ferus was the reason they weren't able to take over Violet City," Eevee announced, making Gray look at her Pokemon worriedly until she decided to speak up.

"Don't listen to him, Ferus! He's just trying to get under your skin!" Gray shouted, pointing her Pokedex at Houndoom while turning on the translator app.

"Ferus? Ha! Hear that, everyone? Houndour has a nickname!" Houndoom yelled to the rest of his group, who began laughing in response. "Seriously? First, you lose to them, then you get captured, and then she gives you a nickname? You haven't changed a bit."

Ferus continued to snarl at his former leader, and Comis looked ready to kill the Pokemon.

"Oh, and your friends are gonna stick up for you? I guess it's a good thing you're not with us anymore, you piece of trash," Houndoom spat.

Hearing that, Ferus thrashed wildly and broke free from Pertinax's grasp before sprinting towards Houndoom. His mouth was filled with fire and he lunged at his former leader in an attempt to bite his neck, but Houndoom was quick to react. With incredible reactions, Houndoom jumped over the attack and began to spin like a wheel as his tail turned silver. He then smashed it over Ferus' head, crushing the injured Pokemon against the ground.

"That's it!" Comis screamed as he closed in on Houndoom. The large quadruped was caught off guard by the sudden attack, and Comis prepared to unleash a wicked X-Scissor. He wasn't able to, however, as a random Houndour sprinted forwards and tackled him to the ground. Another ran over and attempted to bite him, but Acer joined the fray along with Pertinax.

The grass type pelted the two Houndour with a Bullet Seed attack, and Pertinax grabbed them by the scruff of their necks before hurling them into the crowd of other Houndour. He then grabbed Comis and ran over to Ferus, who was lying on the ground, attempting to pick the fire type up. He wasn't able to, however, as Houndoom stepped in front of his former pack member and prepared to attack Pertinax.

"It'd be best if you back away, you big bug. I'll burn you alive," Houndoom warned before shooting a Flamethrower attack at Pertinax and Comis, forcing them to retreat back to Gray's side.

"Do that again... and... I'll kill you," Ferus vowed as he pushed himself off the ground. "I can... guarantee that," the fire type said while panting heavily.

"Haha, you're in no position to talk," Houndoom shot back before showing his fangs.

Seeing this, Skitty bolted along the grass, making Nikki and Eevee run after her. Houndoom, whose back was turned to the charging cat, attempted to bite Ferus savagely, and Ferus was unable to get away due to being so fatigued from battling Nikki's Pokemon. Closing his eyes in fear, Ferus prepared for the worst, and his eyes shot open as a terrifying shriek echoed through the air, making everyone gasp in horror.

Ferus slowly looked down to see Skitty lying on the ground, bite wounds glaringly present on her neck. Nikki and Eevee had stopped about halfway between Gray and Houndoom, and they were frozen in fear.

"See what happens when you're useless? People that care about you die, all because you're not able to protect them."

Still staring at the limp body in front of him, Ferus was at a loss for words. Gray, Comis, Acer, Pertinax, Cole, and Slakoth were frozen where they stood, along with Nikki and Eevee, and Houndoom began laughing.

" _You're_ useless. That's why she died, and that's why we left you. _You're_ useless."

Suddenly, Ferus' neck snapped up and he stared daggers at Houndoom. Slowly, Ferus' eyes began shaking, and they turned bright red, catching Houndoom by surprise, so much so that he fell over while backing away. Seeing this, Nikki sprinted over and picked up Skitty before bolting towards Goldenrod City. Comis flew along with the girl and her Eevee as a means of protecting them, but Gray, Cole, and the others remained still.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Ferus screamed, scaring everyone.

Before she knew it, Gray watched as Ferus was engulfed in a tornado of fire. The tornado caused the wind to pick up and whip powerfully, which shocked Gray, Cole, Slakoth, Pertinax, and Acer, along with the Houndour and Houndoom. As the fire continued to swirl, a pair of burning red eyes pierced through and locked on to Houndoom, terrifying the Pokemon. Once the tornado of fire dissipated, a new Pokemon stood in place of Ferus, and it radiated an absurd amount of power.

"He... he evolved," Cole whispered to Gray, whose jaw hit the ground.

"You'll pay for your actions, Houndoom! Aagggh!" Ferus bellowed before lunging forwards and pinning his leader to the ground. Suddenly, Ferus' mouth was engulfed with fire and he chomped down on Houndoom's neck, making the wild Pokemon holler in pain before he was bit again, and again, and again, and again.

All of the Houndour watched the gruesome sight while Gray turned away, not wanting to see it. Ferus, however, refrained from actually killing Houndoom, and instead used Fire Fang on his back, limbs, and head. After what seemed to be hours of attacking, Ferus eventually chomped down on Houndoom's tail and began to swing the Pokemon around before hurling him into the rest of the Houndour. Slowly, Ferus walked over to the group and glared at all of them, causing the Pokemon to tremble in terror.

"If I see any of you the rest of my life, I swear, I _will_ end you."

With that, the Houndour sprinted away while dragging Houndoom along, and they disappeared into the woods. Satisfied with the outcome, Ferus turned around and ran to Gray's side before leaping and tackling her to the ground with a smile. The girl, however, was too scared to reciprocate the emotion, making the fire type look around in confusion. Slowly, he helped Gray on to her feet and sat in front of her, hanging his head as he waited to be scolded for his barbaric actions.

Much to his shock, Ferus was embraced by Gray, and they remained silent for a moment before she started petting her Pokemon's head gently.

"I'm so glad you're safe," the girl whispered before pulling away. "Come on. We need to go check on Skitty."

000

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Ferus inquired as he put his paws on Nurse Joy's desk.

"I'm certain. Had she been bitten just a centimeter to the left, she would've been dead, but she wasn't, so she'll make a full recovery!" the pink haired woman assured Ferus with a smile, easing the Pokemon's nerves.

"Thank you," he said, walking over to Gray afterwards.

Once he arrived at the table his trainer, Cole, and Nikki were sitting at, Ferus laid down by Gray's feet and remained silent. He noticed everyone continually glancing at him, but it stopped once Comis walked over to his side.

"Thanks for protecting them," the winged Pokemon said quietly, so that no one could hear the conversation. "You know, we may not get along, but I'm sure as hell glad to see you're okay."

Ferus nodded, not wanting to converse with Comis. For some reason, however, he felt compelled to speak, so he sat up and locked eyes with his teammate.

"I appreciate it."

With that, Comis extended his claw and maintained a solemn expression on his face. Ferus slowly extended his paw, and the two shook claws/paws before Comis walked away. When he did, Ferus went back to laying right by Gray. A small smile cracked on his face, and he watched his teammates conversing from afar. His expression turned to one of stone, however, when he began thinking about what Houndoom had said to him.

 _"I'll prove you wrong, Houndoom. I'll prove you wrong."_

* * *

 **Wow! I'm just going to do a quick recap of what went down as a means of speeding this up. Gray met and battled Nikki, Nikki's Skitty has a crush on Ferus, Ferus' old gang returned, and Ferus evolved after Houndoom nearly killed Skitty. Plus, it seems like Comis and Ferus have settled their differences, and I can assure you Ferus is going to be a massive powerhouse for Gray from here on out, until he snaps again. I don't think he'll get the same amount of attention as Fortis (thanks to this team being better, in my opinion), but he's definitely going to cement himself as one of the strongest Pokemon I've written about. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Ferus evolving and how he beat down Houndoom?**

 **2) Do you think Gray's reaction to Ferus wounding his former leader was realistic?**

 **3) How are you feeling about the group dynamic now that Ferus earned the respect of the others?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Whitney's Murderous Miltank"**_

 _ **Eager to challenge Whitney, Gray rushes into her Gym Battle. Unaware of how powerful Whitney's Pokemon truly is, will Gray be able to pull off a stunning victory?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 23: Early Maturation** **  
** **Chapter 24: Boxing Lessons  
Chapter 25: Goldenrod Tournament Startup!  
** **Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?** **  
**


	22. Whitney's Murderous Miltank

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis grabs a Razor Fang, evolves, and swoops past the screen)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws two Pokeballs and Eevee and Skitty appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, ****Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another before two Pokemon appear side by side)  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Thanks to Blaze Falcon for the submission of Nikki!** **Sorry I forgot to mention that. I'm an idiot.**

 **How's it going, everyone? Last chapter, Gray met and battled a girl named Nikki, but their battle was interrupted by Ferus' old group returning. Houndoom nearly killed Nikki's Skitty when she tried protecting Ferus, and that led to Ferus evolving before he absolutely destroyed Houndoom. At the end of the chapter, Comis seemed to settle his differences with Ferus, and the dynamic of the team will be a lot different... for a little. This chapter will be about Gray battling Whitney, and that's it. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _You may think Ferus rocks right now, but wait until later in the story and you'll see how awesome he really is_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Oh man, I guess you're serious without an intro. Nikki is a trainer at Whitney's Gym (I'm pretty sure I mention that in this chapter), and I like that you enjoy the change with Ferus' character. On a side note, thanks for the compliment! I know I don't stick to personalities that well, but I'm trying to use the nicknames as a guide. Also, Gray will be catching a poison type and ice type as her last two Pokemon, and they'll be in that order_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, it's good that I surprised you. Ferus will, at least, I think, keep his cool for a while, and I never thought about him potentially turning into his old leader, which could make for a very interesting subplot, if I can do it correctly. In regards to your third answer, you're spot-on with the last portion. There will be a LOT of respect for Ferus based off his newfound power, but there will be a huge rift between one half of the team, and the other once Ferus goes a bit crazy (which will be caused by something very close to him)_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 26, Poison Sting, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Acrobatics* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 24, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Fire Fang*, Bite* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 22, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"Today's the day!" Comis exclaimed as he threw his arms over his head.

He and everyone else were sitting at a table near Nurse Joy's desk, and Gray inhaled her food before anyone could blink. The girl shot out of her chair and walked over to her Pokemon with a bright smile, and they all returned the facial expression, except for Ferus. He was still concerned about Skitty's health, as he couldn't help but feel guilty about getting her injured. The fire type quickly glanced at the window behind Nurse Joy, which was where Skitty was resting, but he turned back to Gray when he felt her hand fall on his head.

"I want you to stay here and keep Skitty some company, okay?"

"But-"

"No. I won't use you in the battle if you come, so there's no point in arguing," the brunette retorted, cutting Ferus off.

Ferus reluctantly obeyed his trainer's commands, and he walked towards the room Skitty was in with Eevee in tow. Cole and Slakoth grinned at the scene while Nikki remained sitting, eating her eggs, before she finished and took a sip of her coffee.

"So, when are you going to the Gym? I could probably get you an appointment with Whitney right away," Nikki offered, making Gray beam while Comis and Pertinax punched the air excitedly. Acer danced in-between the two, and Gray began nodding immediately. "Alright. Whenever you want to go, I'm up for it."

"Same, but don't you think you need to train a little more?" Cole inquired, drawing an angered look from Gray, which answered his question. Much to his shock, Cole saw Comis, of all Pokemon, hop on a chair and look at Gray.

"I think he might be right, Gray. We haven't really trained since our last Gym Battle. I mean, I'm up for any challenge, but I think Chase has a point," the ground type stated reluctantly.

"Thanks for speaking your opinion, Comis, but what's the worst thing that happens? Losing a Gym Battle isn't a big deal," Gray replied nonchalantly, which was a drastically different stance than the one she had back in Kanto.

"Well, the Silver Conference is still going by the same format as the Indigo League, so every loss really hurts," Slakoth said while looking at Cole's Pokedex. "Then again, you have more than enough time to make up for it."

Gray sighed at the comment and began rubbing her forehead, trying to decide whether or not she should battle against Whitney. One one hand, she could win and end up significantly ahead of time, with eight months left to get five badges. On the other, she could lose, cost herself time, and lose her place in the Silver Conference standings.

"How are you guys feeling about this?" Gray quizzed while looking at the three present Pokemon, who looked at each other before Comis shrugged.

"I'm feeling confident. Let's do it!" Pertinax shouted, making Gray giggle before zapping the bug and Acer back into their Pokeballs.

000

"So how exactly did you manage to get me in ahead of everyone else?" Gray inquired as she, Nikki, and Cole waltzed into the Gym and past the receptionist.

"I work here as one of the Gym Trainers, so I have some connections," Nikki replied. "Plus, I do styling for some of Whitney's Pokemon."

"That's cool. How'd you get hired?" Cole asked.

"I filled out an application," the blonde answered as if Cole were an idiot, making him face palm while Slakoth laughed at his trainer's actions. "Once the Gym started losing a bunch of people to other leagues, they decided to put up signs about how they needed more Gym Trainers... so here I am."

"That makes sense," Comis said while nodding.

The group stopped talking, however, once they walked into a room with a battlefield in the middle of it. On the right and left sides were stadium seating, with the area across from the door being empty, though there was a scoreboard plastered on the wall.

"This looks pretty generic," Cole commented before walking over to the seats on the right along with Nikki and Slakoth. "So where's the Gym Leader?"

As if on cue, a young woman strolled out from a door across the Gym, and she stopped once she reached her trainer box. Her bright pink hair combined with her insanely short shorts made her look like a go-go dancer, but her childish face said otherwise.

"You're Gray, right?" she quizzed, making Gray nod.

"I'm Whitney, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. Nikki told me you're quite the trainer," the young woman informed Gray, who shrugged at the comment. "Well, hopefully you're as good as she said you are. Nikki, can you act as the referee?"

"No problem," Nikki replied as she scaled down the arena seating and stood on the podium designated for the referee.

"This will be a two versus two battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, Whitney! Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Whitney, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Aipom, come on out!"

"Acer, I'm counting on you!" Gray shouted while hurling her Pokeball at the same time as Whitney.

Both Pokemon materialized from their Pokeballs and locked eyes. Whitney eyed the Shroomish standing across the battlefield and stroked her chin, as she had yet to run in to a challenger with such a Pokemon. Gray and Nikki's picture appeared on the scoreboard, and Acer's and Aipom's pictures appeared underneath their respective trainers.

"This battle will be between Acer and Aipom! Begin!"

"Aipom, start with Swift!" Whitney commanded.

Jumping in the air, Aipom began to spin before whipping its tail, which was glowing yellow on the end near the hand shaped portion. A wave of stars was created and closed in on Acer in a matter of nanoseconds, but lucky for her, Acer had an experienced trainer on her side.

"Block it with Bullet Seed, Acer!"

Acer opened her mouth and immediately fired a flurry of solar bullets at the stars, and the two attacks collided, causing a series of miniature explosions to occur. Comis stared at the result of the two attacks but quickly snapped out of his daze when he heard Whitney shout from across the battlefield.

"Now hit Acer with Brick Break!"

Surprisingly, Aipom shot out from the smoke and the hand on the end of his tail was glowing with white energy. He then struck Acer over the head, sending her into the ground face first. Despite the power behind the fighting type attack, Acer was able to get back on her feet rather easily, and Gray issued a counterattack.

"Acer, retaliate with Headbutt!"

The grass type shot forwards and slammed into Aipom's stomach, knocking the wind out of the normal type while also sending him flying across the battlefield. After a few seconds of rolling along the ground, Aipom managed to get back up, and he glared at Acer and Gray before holding his stomach in pain.

"Hang in there, Aipom! Fury Swipes!" Whitney shouted, refusing to back down from her challenger.

Aipom sprinted across the battlefield and tackled Acer to the ground before scratching her across the face repeatedly. The Shroomish attempted to shake her opponent off on her strength alone, but was unable to do so, prompting Gray to think of a way to free her Pokemon. A light suddenly went off in her head, and she grinned, which caught Whitney's attention.

"Fire a Leech Seed!"

Acer did as she was told and shot a sapling out of her mouth, which hit Aipom in the head and knocked him on to the ground. Suddenly, the sapling released several vines and wrapped itself around Aipom before zapping him with a red light, taking away his energy while restoring some of Acer's. Whitney cursed under her breath at the cunning move, but noticed the fatigued look on Acer's face, making her smirk.

"Time for the finale," she whispered, which Nikki managed to hear. "Use Brick Break!"

Once again, Aipom dashed across the battlefield, but this time, he used his tail as a spring and began spinning like a wheel.

"We're not backing down! Headbutt!" Gray shouted while punching her fist towards Aipom.

Acer shot off the ground and closed in on Aipom, but the normal type wasn't ready to be outdone. Aipom suddenly slammed the end of his tail against Acer's head, and the two began to battle back and forth. However, due to gravity, Aipom was able to overpower Acer and send her crashing into the ground. Upon impact, Gray saw Acer lying motionlessly, prompting Nikki to raise her arms.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!" Nikki shouted as Acer's picture turned black.

"Aw man. I thought Acer had that," Slakoth announced before leaning back against another row of seats. "The people on the league website weren't lying when they said Whitney was tough."

"You can say that again," Cole replied. "I mean, the battle really wasn't that close, if you think about it. Hey, Nikki. How exactly is Whitney so much stronger than the other two Gym Leaders Gray battled?"

"I'm not really sure," the blonde replied while shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently, from what I've heard, she's one of the toughest Gym Leaders in any region. The percentage of trainers that beat her on the first try is under twenty percent, and I think only thirty percent manage to get her Gym Badge," Nikki informed Cole and Slakoth, whose eyes went wide in shock.

"Great job out there, Acer. You deserve a long rest," Gray said to the grass type's Pokeball before looking up at Whitney and taking a deep breath.

"I've got this, Gray," Comis said as he prepared to leap forwards. He stopped, however, when he saw the girl place her hand in front of him, making Comis look up at his trainer.

"Hold on. I know you want to battle, but I think some of the others need more battling time," Gray informed her starter with a slight smile, making the words sting a bit less.

Comis nodded in response before flying over to Slakoth's side, where he sat down and waited for Gray to reveal her second and final Pokemon. The girl took another deep breath and pulled out a different Pokeball, staring at it before looking up at Whitney and pointing it at her.

"Pertinax, I choose you!"

In a bright blast of light, Gray's Pinsir erupted from his Pokeball and landed on the ground, drawing a look of shock from Whitney. Yet again, Gray had chosen a Pokemon she hadn't seen before, and it looked like Pertinax was much stronger, from a physical standpoint, than Acer.

"Let's go, Pertinax!" Comis cheered while hitting his claws together in an attempt to clap. "You can do this!" the winged creature continued as he stood up and got as close to the battlefield as he could.

"Per-ti-nax! Per-ti-nax!" Slakoth chanted, stomping to each syllable as the bug's picture appeared underneath Acer's.

"Yeah! You've got this!" Cole exclaimed before sitting back down.

Whitney laughed at the cheering in the stands and looked at Pertinax, who smiled at the support while revealing his wings from underneath the shell on his back. The pink haired woman then glanced at Aipom and grinned, knowing full well his speed would give Pertinax issues.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Aipom! Begin!"

"Start with Swift again, Aipom!" Whitney shouted, knowing full well Pertinax had no moves that could hit from afar.

Aipom hopped in the air and whipped his tail around, creating a wave of golden stars that zipped over towards Pertinax. The bug type glanced back at Gray and received a reassuring nod, easing his nerves before hearing the seventeen year old speak.

"Crush Swift with your pincers and then use Double Hit, Pertinax!" Gray retorted.

Using his wings as a means of traveling faster, Pertinax took to the air and flew straight into the flurry of stars, which shocked everyone. Again, everyone was shocked when Pertinax began snapping his pincers on the incoming stars, though he was hit by a few. However, that didn't slow him down, and once he landed in front of Aipom, both of his arms began to glow purple. With two mighty swings, Pertinax clubbed his opponent and sent the monkey soaring past Whitney and towards the wall behind her.

"Use the wall as a spring and hit him with Brick Break!" Whitney shouted.

With superb body control, Aipom managed to place his feet against the wall. With a quick push, Aipom launched himself at Pertinax and the end of his tail began to glow white. Comis punched the air wildly, as he knew exactly what Gray was about to do, though Slakoth, Cole, and Nikki were confused by the Pokemon's actions.

"Perfect! Counter!"

Pertinax nodded and planted his feet while red aura appeared around his body. As soon as Aipom struck him, Pertinax grinned and grabbed the purple Pokemon's tail, preventing him from escaping. Whitney gasped in shock as Pertinax delivered a devastating right hook while still holding on to Aipom's tail, keeping him within range of another attack. Whitney realized this and bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to help her Pokemon before she knew just what to do.

"Aipom, let loose a Fury Swipes attack!"

In a last-ditch effort to get away from Pertinax, Aipom lunged at the big bug and began scratching him across the face. Much to his dismay, Aipom realized the attacks were doing little, if any damage, and worse, irritating Pertinax. Gray noticed the change in her Pokemon's demeanor and snapped her fingers, grabbing the Pinsir's attention.

"Wrap this up with Vital Throw!"

Grinning, Pertinax began to swing Aipom around by his tail before smashing the monkey against the ground as hard as he could, knocking him out cold instantly. Nikki raised her arms, signaling the end of the battle, and Aipom's picture on the scoreboard turned black.

"Aipom is unable to battle! Whitney, choose your last Pokemon!" Nikki yelled as Aipom's picture turned black.

"Great job, Aipom. Miltank, let's steamroll 'em!" Whitney cried while releasing her second and final Pokemon.

Slowly, a large, pink cow appeared from the spherical device. The heavy creature eyed Pertinax for a moment before mooing loudly, prompting Pertinax to stomp on the ground as hard as he could.

"That's not good," Nikki commented while Comis continued waving his arms around while standing next to Slakoth.

"Why's that?" Cole inquired, wanting to know what Nikki was talking about as Miltank's picture appeared on the scoreboard underneath Aipom's.

"Whitney's Miltank may not look it, but she's insanely strong. There's no chance Gray can win this," she continued while Eevee nodded to reaffirm her trainer's words, worrying Cole as he stared at the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Miltank! Begin!"

"Miltank, start off with Defense Curl!" the Gym Leader shouted.

The pink Pokemon curled up into a ball and a ring of green energy began spinning around her body. It suddenly disappeared and Miltank returned to her normal standing position. She looked much more imposing than most other Miltank, and Slakoth could sense the normal type was ready to destroy Pertinax and Gray.

"Pertinax, charge and use Vital Throw!" Gray ordered without hesitation.

The bug type quickly flew across the battlefield and landed right in front of Miltank. He then grabbed her and attempted to throw the heavy Pokemon, but had a difficult time lifting her off the ground, allowing Whitney and her Pokemon to counter.

"Get him away with Zen Headbutt!"

Miltank nodded at her trainer's words and her head began to glow light blue. Before Pertinax could attempt to get away, Miltank headbutted him. Upon impact, Pertinax was launched through the air and crashed into the ground behind Gray, shocking the girl as she turned to stare at Whitney and her Miltank in awe. Slowly, Pertinax rose to his feet, and Gray snapped out of her trance.

"Dish out a Double Hit!"

For the second time, Pertinax began to fly towards Miltank, though he was traveling much slower than before. Seeing this, Whitney was able to easily counter her challenger's command.

"Now let's get this over with! Rollout!"

Miltank stomped on the ground twice and mooed loudly before curling up into a ball and rolling along the battlefield. Pertinax quickly dropped to the ground in an attempt to hit his opponent, but Gray rethought her strategy and opted to change her previous command.

"Use Counter, Pertinax!"

Before Pertinax could brace himself, he was run over by Miltank, who continued rolling around the battlefield at an incredible speed. Comis, Slakoth, and Cole stared at the sight, but turned to Whitney once they heard her clear her throat.

"Time to end it. Body Slam, Miltank!"

Suddenly, Miltank shot into the air and fell towards Pertinax. Gray could only watch as her Pokemon was crushed by the attack, and she waited to see if Pertinax was still conscious. Her hopes were crushed, however, when she saw Pertinax's eyes were closed. Seeing this, Nikki raised her arms in the air.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! That means Whitney, Aipom, and Miltank are the winners!"

Gray quickly ran over to Pertinax's side and patted the Pokemon on the head before withdrawing him.

"You were great, Pertinax. Thanks for the hard work."

She then looked up at Whitney and bowed to the victor, who bowed back while Cole, Slakoth, and Comis made their way to Gray's side.

"Whitney, we'll be back soon. And we'll win!" Gray vowed.

"We look forward to your challenge. Right, Miltank?" the Gym Leader inquired, which was met with a simple nod.

Gray smiled in response before walking out of the Gym with Cole and their Pokemon, while Nikki attempted to follow after. She was stopped by Whitney, however, and she turned to look at her boss.

"Make sure you help Gray train for the rematch, okay?"

Nikki nodded and sprinted after Gray and Cole, leaving Whitney by herself with Miltank.

000

"Growlithe, are you sure about this?" a teen, about seventeen years old, asked as he looked down at the pooch sitting beside him. "I mean, this is a rock type Gym, and you are a fire type."

"Don't worry about it," the Pokemon replied through his translator. "Besides, even if I can't win, we still have Froakie."

The teen nodded and looked out at the ocean, captivated by its beauty. Growlithe simply stood by the boy's side and watched the waves crash. Silence. Both trainer and Pokemon took deep breaths and let out sighs, each thinking of someone near and dear to their hearts. As the two glanced at one another, they noticed the other blushing, and laughed at the sight before turning to walk into the Gym.

"Are you sure Gray will remember us?" the fire type inquired.

"There's not a doubt in my mind."

* * *

 **So, Gray got destroyed by Miltank, and it looks like she's got some serious training to do. Also, a new character appeared at the end of the chapter, and he'll be make things pretty interesting, if I do say so myself, especially because of the Ariel vibes I got from writing it. Next chapter will focus on Comis and some other stuff that will be talked about in the preview, so yeah. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Who do you think that guy is? (Check the end of Chapter 1 in PKA:ANG)**

 **2) In her rematch, who do you think Gray will use?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Early Maturation"**_

 _ **While training for her rematch against Whitney, Gray and Comis jog near the southern entrance of Goldenrod City. When a poacher decides to break into the Day Care Center and steal an egg, Gray and Comis spring in to action! Will they be able to stop this thief?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 24: Boxing Lessons  
Chapter 25: Goldenrod Tournament Startup!  
** **Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?** **  
**


	23. Early Maturation

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis grabs a Razor Fang, evolves, and swoops past the screen)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws two Pokeballs and Eevee and Skitty appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, ****Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another before two Pokemon appear side by side)  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and Gray when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Good morrow, readers. Last chapter, Gray battled Whitney, but was defeated by her mighty Miltank. This chapter will feature Comis as the star, and someone will attempt to steal an egg from the Day Care Center! Now, let's get going!**

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Miltank was absolutely ridiculous in HG/SS, but I think she was even worse in the originals, at least from what I remember. She's definitely one of the tougher Gym Leaders Gray's faced during her travels, but there'll be another one that's way tougher_

 **Defender31415:** _Gracias_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _You and your puns... Gray will definitely come back with a vengeance, and Whitney's conversation with Nikki was more of a means of having her join Gray and Cole. They guy at the end will possibly meet up with Gray in ten chapters, but he'll definitely meet up with her at some point in the not so distant future. (Your prediction's right, btw)_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 26, Poison Sting, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gligar)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 24, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Fire Fang*, Bite* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 25, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit* - (Pinsir)**

* * *

"Now use Poison Sting, Comis!" Gray commanded while punching her fist forwards.

After losing to Whitney two days earlier, Gray and her Pokemon had been relentless in their training. It was only the second loss she had suffered since arriving in Johto, and Gray didn't plan on losing another battle the rest of the way. Both Pertinax and Acer were working their tails off, as the Gym Battle kept replaying in their minds, though Ferus and Comis refused to be outdone.

"Man, I don't think I've seen Gray train this hard since we met," Slakoth said as he laid on his stomach, lazily picking at the grass. "She's really serious about wanting to beat Whitney."

"Why wouldn't she?" Cole asked his Pokemon. "If she loses again, that'll hurt her standings in the Silver Conference even more than the first one. She wants, and I guess thinks, that she needs to win."

"Well, I think she's overreacting just a bit," Nikki opined while keeping an eye on Skitty, who had been released from the Pokemon Center earlier in the day. She didn't move much, though that was because she was staring at Ferus the entire time he was training. Eevee poked fun at her friend the entire time, but it didn't appear to get to Skitty, as she was too focused on the Pokemon that had protected her.

"Acer, Mega Drain! Ferus, dodge it and use Fire Fang!"

Three large, green spikes shot out of Acer's head and crashed towards Ferus, who narrowed his eyes before letting his instincts take over. Everyone watched in amazement as the Houndoom gracefully avoided each of the spikes while sprinting towards Acer, and his mouth was suddenly engulfed in flames. Once he dove through the air, Ferus stopped his attack and landed right in front of his teammate, whose jaw was on the ground.

"That was amazing!" Pertinax screamed as he ran over to Ferus and patted him on the back, making the fire type beam. "How the hell do you do stuff like that? I've never seen someone move so... I don't even know!"

"Haha," Ferus chuckled as he sat down when he saw Gray walk over. "I just let my instincts take over, and I listen to Gray. Simple as that."

"As simple as it may be, it's incredible," Comis opined as Ferus continued to smile and laugh.

He wasn't used to all of the positive attention, let alone from his teammates. Since evolving earlier in the week, Ferus noticed the group dynamic was at an all time high, with everyone getting along swimmingly. That was drastically different than what it was just two and a half weeks ago when they were in Azalea Town.

"Listen up, everyone," Gray said, snapping Ferus out of his thoughts. "We've been training really hard these past two days, and I think we might be ready for our rematch."

The four Pokemon nodded in response, remaining silent as their trainer began pacing back and forth before stopping and turning.

"Acer, Pertinax," the brunette started before pausing dramatically, making the aforementioned Pokemon nervous. "You two are going to battle again, except you'll be starting the battle, Pertinax."

"Wait, did you come up with a strategy?" Pertinax inquired while looking at his teammates, who looked just as confused.

"Of course. You're going to take out Aipom, and then Acer will come in and either poison or paralyze Miltank before hitting her with Leech Seed. I figured you two wanted a shot at redemption, but if you don't want to battle-"

"That's not a problem!" Acer exclaimed, cutting her trainer off, which made Gray giggle. "All I've gotta do is inflict some statuses, and then I'll leave it up to you, Pertinax."

The Pinsir nodded before walking over to Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, Eevee, and Skitty alongside his teammates. Everyone plopped down on the grass and relaxed, trying to not think about the looming Gym Battle. The thought was pushed back into their minds, however, when Eevee spoke.

"So, are you guys ready to beat Whitney?"

Pertinax face palmed at the question, and Comis and Ferus seemed put off by it, making Eevee look around in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"We're ready, we just don't want to think about it," Acer answered as Pertinax continued to try and relax, clearly feeling the pressure of being the key to Gray's potential victory. "That's all."

"So who's battling?" Slakoth quizzed, ignoring Acer's response.

"Pertinax and Acer," Comis informed the lazy Pokemon, who scratched his head in response, not knowing why Gray would pick the Pokemon that had just been clobbered. "They're gonna do great!"

"That's right," Ferus added as he lifted his head off the ground. He then yawned and laid his head back down, but he opened his eyes when he felt something was staring at him. His gut was right, as Skitty continued staring at him, infatuated with the hound. "Can I help you?" Ferus asked, slightly agitated about not being able to rest in peace.

"Yeah..." Skitty replied dreamily, her voice trailing off. Ferus waited for the normal type to continue, but she never did, making him scowl slightly before walking over to Gray and laying down behind her.

"I could help you if you want, Skitty," Comis offered with a slight blush as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, no thanks. Only Ferus can help," the feline replied before walking away.

Acer and Pertinax glanced over at their winged friend and laughed quietly as he held his chest and fell on his back, heartbroken at the response he received. Comis then turned and glared at Ferus, who was fast asleep while Gray was petting him.

"Ya know, it's starting to get a little late. Why don't we head back to the Pokemon Center?" Nikki suggested, which was met with cheers from Cole, Slakoth, Skitty, Eevee, Acer, Pertinax, and Ferus. Comis and Gray, however, shook their heads, and they continued sitting as everyone else got up to go back to Goldenrod.

"We're going to train a little longer," Gray announced before waving to everyone as they continued walking towards the city. "Alright, Comis, let's get moving!"

000

"Everything's in place, Murkrow?" a shady looking man, who was middle-aged, asked his Pokemon.

The dark type swooped down and landed in front of the man, nodding at his question before perching itself on the man's shoulder, making him cackle.

"Good. Now, let's just get past this here fence," the man started before making his way towards a fence and sneaking through it. "And let's find that egg."

000

"Gray?"

"What's up?"

"Why do I have to run if I can fly?" Comis inquired through several breaths as he ran alongside Gray.

The two had just finished training, and were running to cool down. Comis, however, wasn't enjoying the exercise like his trainer, who was smiling the whole time. Upon hearing the question, Gray stopped and looked down at her Pokemon after wiping sweat off her face.

"It's just a way to build up your stamina. You can fly back to Goldenrod if you want," Gray replied before resuming her jog, which made Comis slump over in disappointment. Despite his desire to stop, Comis chased after his trainer, and they continued running for another three minutes before Gray finally stopped. "Whew, that was a good workout. What do you think, Comis? Comis?" Gray inquired after waiting a few seconds.

"Water..." the ground type begged dramatically as he crawled along the dirt road, making Gray roll her eyes before she handed her starter a jug of water. "Thanks."

Comis chugged the entire bottle and handed it back to Gray, who angrily looked down at her Pokemon after feeling the significant difference in the weight of the bottle. The Gligar smiled sheepishly in response before getting on his feet and walking alongside Gray.

"So why'd you choose Pertinax and Acer for tomorrow's battle? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything," Comis quizzed before recovering smoothly, which made Gray laugh.

"Like I said before; they deserve another chance, and I think the strategy I have will definitely change the result. If you're worried about not being in another Gym Battle, don't worry," Gray told her Pokemon calmly. "Sure, you may not battle against Gym Leaders for a little while, but you're going to get another shot. I promise."

"That's good to hear, but I was just asking out of curiosity," the Gligar replied.

The two continued on in silence, not wanting to talk much. As they continued down the road, Gray yawned and stretched her arms over her head before she and Comis passed by a building with several Pokemon laying outside. They were fenced in, so there wasn't much of a chance of them getting out, and Gray stopped to inspect the building.

"What's up?" Comis quizzed, not knowing what Gray was doing.

"I think that's a Day Care Center. Why don't we check it out?" Gray suggested as she made her way towards the building, not giving Comis a choice. The flying type flew after Gray and eventually caught up to her, landing on her head just as she walked inside.

Strangely, the interior of the building looked exactly like the Day Care Center in Kanto, which brought back memories of Fortis. Gray smiled to herself, but stopped when a person suddenly sprinted past her. They were dressed in all black and had a ski mask on, catching Gray off guard and knocking her onto her back.

"Get back here with that egg, you crook!" an elderly woman shouted as she chased after the person.

When she realized there was no way of catching up to him, she looked down at Gray and helped the girl up.

"What was that all about?" Comis quizzed.

"That thief stole an egg!"

Before the woman could say anything else, Gray bolted out of the building and kicked it into high gear while Comis latched onto her head, holding on for dear life. The woman also walked outside and watched as Gray successfully chase the man down and hopped on to his back. Just as he was about to fall down, everything went in slow-motion and Gray saw the egg was in the man's arms. Somehow, she managed to change the direction the robber was falling, and he landed on his side, leaving the egg unscathed.

Gray then attempted to pull the egg out of the man's grasp, but she was stopped when a strange bird began jabbing at her.

"Krow!" the bird squawked angrily while jabbing at Gray.

Comis launched himself at the bird and pinned it to the ground, but the creature escaped his grasp and returned to the robber's side. Once the robber got up, they locked eyes with Gray and tightened their grip on the egg.

"Give me the egg now, and I'll let you go," Gray proposed, making the robber let out a masculine laugh.

"No chance in hell, kid! Murkrow, use Peck!"

"Intercept it with Acrobatics, Comis!" Gray countered right away.

While Murkrow's beak began to glow white, Comis zipped forwards and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, stopping Murkrow's attempted attack. The dark type was sent crashing into the ground right in front of the robber, and he looked down at his Pokemon worriedly before turning his attention back to Comis once Murkrow took to the air.

"Stay strong, Murkrow! Blast 'em with Dark Pulse!"

Murkrow opened his beak and unleashed a spiraling blast of dark energy that was highlighted by purple light, and it struck Comis. The force of the attack sent Comis flying back, but he recovered quickly and made his way towards Murkrow, which Gray noticed before issuing another command.

"Use Quick Attack to get in close and then hit Murkrow with X-Scissor!"

Suddenly, Comis shot forwards at a much faster speed than he was originally flying at, and a streak of white light trailed behind his body. Then, he crossed his arms over his chest while his claws began to glow white, and he slashed Murkrow across the chest.

"Murkrow, Night Shade!" the robber shouted while throwing his arms out to his sides.

While his wings began to turn black, Murkrow squawked before throwing them forwards, sending a vertical crescent of black energy at Comis, who looked back at Gray before nodding at the girl, who smiled in response.

"Dodge it and use Poison Sting!"

Comis effortlessly evaded the ghost type attack, and then he opened his claws. Before the robber or his Pokemon knew it, Comis fired waves and waves of purple needles, which struck Murkrow and took him out of the air. Upon hitting the ground, Murkrow let out a weak cry and stood back up, refusing to back down to Comis and Gray.

"End this with Acrobatics!"

In the blink of an eye, Comis was in front of Murkrow. The dark type had no time to react, and Comis unleashed another barrage of kicks and punches before finishing with a violent kick to Murkrow's stomach, knocking the bird out cold. Comis then looked at the robber, who slowly placed the egg on the ground and put his hands up as a means of showing he was surrendering.

000

"Oh, thank you so much, young lady! We are so grateful for your actions," the elderly woman said as she stood next to her husband.

They, along with Gray and Comis, were standing inside the Day Care Center, and the egg was resting on a table inside a glass container. Both Comis and Gray waved off the thanks, but the elderly woman wouldn't allow it.

"Please, we have to repay you. Hmm..." the woman said as she rose from her chair and walked into a different room. "Ah! Here it is!" she cheered before walking out of the room with a strange claw, which she handed to Gray. The young girl gave the woman a confused look, prompting the woman to explain what it was. "That's a Razor Fang. If you let your Gligar hold it at night, he'll evolve."

"Oh, wow!" Gray gasped. "Comis, do you think you'd want to use this?" Gray inquired, wanting her Pokemon to make the decision for himself.

Comis stared down at the object resting in Gray's hand, and he shook his head. Just before Gray could put it away, Comis smirked, reached out, and grabbed the Razor Fang. The Gligar was engulfed in a blinding white light before beginning to transform, and the elderly couple and Gray waited for the light to subside. When it did, a much more intimidating Pokemon sat next to Gray, and he smiled.

The color of his body was a much duller purple than when he was a Gligar, and his claws were large and round. His arms were also significantly skinnier and red, while his ears looked like those of a bat, and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest. New moves learned: Slash, Night Slash."

"This is cool," Comis said aloud, marveling at his new physique before getting up with Gray and heading out the door.

"Wait!" the elderly man shouted as Gray and Comis attempted to leave, forcing them to turn back around. "Please. We want you to have this," he told Gray, handing her the egg she had saved. "The owner of this egg said she didn't want it, and we feel you're a perfect fit for it," he stated as Gray carefully held the object. She glanced down at it and took note of its yellow color with a tan blotch near the top.

"Thank you very much," the girl said along with Comis, bowing before turning around to return to Goldenrod City.

 _"An evolution today, and another Gym Badge tomorrow! Whitney can't stop me!"_

* * *

 **Oh snap! Comis kept the thief from stealing the egg by defeating him and his Murkrow, and Gray was rewarded for her efforts with a Razor Fang - it was used on Comis, and the egg. Next chapter will be the rematch between Gray and Whitney, and that's about it.** **Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Comis evolving?**

 **2) What do you think is in the egg? (If at any point you see that it's red and blue, please let me know. I changed what it's supposed to be, and I might've missed some parts)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Boxing Lessons"**_

 _ **Now ready to defeat Whitney, Gray is eager to show how much she and her Pokemon have improved. Will her new tactics be able to slow down Whitney's ferocious Miltank?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 25: Goldenrod Tournament Startup!  
** **Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?** **  
**


	24. Boxing Lessons

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
** **Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws two Pokeballs and Eevee and Skitty appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears,** **Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another before two Pokemon appear side by side)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and Gray when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Rematch hype! Sorry about that, but I can't help it (you'll find out in about 10 chapters). Anyways, last chapter featured Gray and Comis stopping a thief from getting away with an egg from the Day Care Center, and Gray was given a Razor Fang, which Comis used to evolve, and the egg she saved. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Yup! I couldn't really tell when I wanted Comis to evolve, but with the tournament coming up, I figured I'd make Gray's team as strong as I could. And you'll be meeting the newest addition within the next few chapters_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! I never can tell if what I write is redundant, so that's good to hear! As for Comis evolving, I really didn't know when he was going to evolve, but there were several points I had where he could've, so I figured now was the best time. And don't worry, the egg isn't a Trubbish. It's yellow with a tan spot near the top_

 **Defender31415:** _He originally wasn't supposed to until the Olivine Tournament, but I thought that was way too far off, so he got to evolve now!_

 **Flamecharger (guest):** _No, the egg can't be a Goomy, because it's yellow. Gray will NOT be catching a dragon type in Johto, because I didn't want her strongest Pokemon to be exactly like Fortis_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 27, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 20, Mega Drain, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Shroomish)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 24, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 25, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit* - (Pinsir)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"I still can't get over the fact that you evolved and we weren't there," Slakoth said while shaking his head in disbelief, causing Comis to laugh like an idiot. "Does it feel any different?"

"Not at all," Comis answered as he and Gray waited in the lobby of the Goldenrod Gym.

By her side was Ferus, who continued to keep to himself, a habit that had developed ever since he evolved. Gray couldn't complain about it, though, as it seemed her Pokemon had been getting along as well as ever. Still, she couldn't help but worry about Ferus and his silence. She smiled, however, when Skitty rushed into the room with Nikki and Eevee, who had just finished talking to Whitney.

"Hi, Ferus," the normal type greeted with a smile as she wagged her tail merrily.

"Hey," the fire type replied, not wanting to talk.

"Hi, Skitty!" Comis greeted while walking over to the normal type, hoping he'd impress her with his evolution, which Acer picked up on, making her laugh. She soon stopped and waited for the feline's reaction, which was unexpected, to say the least.

"Oh... hey, Comis. So, anyways, Ferus, I just wanted to say thanks for beating up that Houndoom," the pink cat told her crush, whose head perked up at the comment. Comis, meanwhile, put his claws over his chest and fell on his back, groaning in agony. Acer sweat dropped at the dramatic reaction and helped Comis back on his feet, feeling bad for the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. After all, you're the one that protected me," Ferus retorted, making Skitty blush wildly.

"Hey, Skitty," Eevee called, motioning for her teammate to join her. Skitty nodded and bowed to Ferus before running away, confusing the fire type. He didn't seem to care, however, as he laid back down at Gray's feet. Somehow, Ferus noticed Eevee and Skitty giggling like idiots while glancing in his direction, which appeared to anger him.

"Gray, Whitney's ready," Nikki announced, defusing the tension.

"Alright. Acer, Pertinax, let's give this our all!" Gray exclaimed while patting both Pokemon on their heads. She then zapped them into their Pokeballs, and she walked into the next room, where the battlefield was, with Cole and Nikki by her sides.

"You're using Pertinax first, right?" Cole quizzed, which was answered with a nod. "Nice. We'll be cheering for you as loud as we can... without being disrespectful, of course," Cole added, making Gray laugh as she shook her head.

Upon arriving in the room, the seventeen year old took a deep breath and slowly put her arms out to her sides while Cole, Slakoth, Comis, Ferus, Eevee, and Skitty made their way over to the seats along the side of the battlefield. Nikki stood right in front of them on top of the referee pedestal, and Gray waltzed into her trainer box with a confident look. On the opposite side of the battlefield was Whitney, who matched Gray with a smirk of her own as she tossed a Pokeball in one hand and caught it repeatedly.

"I'm surprised you're back so soon. Most trainers take a week or two to even book an appointment," the pink haired woman announced. "Have you thought of any strategies?"

"Of course," Gray replied confidently, her smirk vanishing. "And I'm going to win!" she shouted, prompting Whitney to nod at Nikki.

"This will be a rematch between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, Whitney! Both sides will use two Pokemon each, and only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Whitney, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Aipom, come on out!"

In a bright blast of light, Aipom sprung out of his Pokeball and landed on the base of his tail. Seeing the familiar Pokemon, Gray grinned and hurled her Pokeball without hesitation as the scoreboard displayed the monkey's picture.

"Pertinax, I choose you!"

The brown bug appeared and stood in front of Gray imposingly as he unveiled his wings, his picture appearing underneath Gray's on the scoreboard. Aipom frowned at the sight of the Pokemon he had lost to and began punching the air with his stubby arms, making Slakoth shake his head while laughing.

"What's wrong, Slakoth?" Eevee quizzed.

"Nothing. Pertinax is in for a tough fight, though," the lazy Pokemon answered before falling on his back and yawning.

"I doubt it. If I know Pertinax, he won't have much trouble with this guy," Comis retorted.

"This battle will be between Aipom and Pertinax! Begin!"

"Let's mix it up, Aipom! Charge at Pertinax and use Double Team!" Whitney shouted, changing her tactics.

Aipom used his tail as a launching pad and zipped through the air before landing a few feet in front of Pertinax. Then, Aipom created copies of himself, and they surrounded Pertinax, overwhelming the bug type. Everyone watched as Pertinax began looking around worriedly at the group of Aipom surrounding him, and Ferus started shaking his head at the sight. He stopped, however, when Gray's voice cut through the air and rang in everyone's ears.

"Calm down, Pertinax! Wait for them to charge, and then use Double Hit!" Gray instructed calmly, as if she had been in the situation a million times.

Sensing the confidence in his trainer's voice, Pertinax nodded and took a deep breath, easing his nerves immediately. Then, he bent his knees and looked around at his opponents with a grin.

"You heard her! Charge with Brick Break!"

Suddenly, all ten of the Aipom sprinted forwards as the end of their tails started glowing white, and they reared back before pummeling Pertinax, who was caught off guard by the incredibly quick move, which sent him rolling along the battlefield.

"Are you alright, Pertinax?" the seventeen year old girl asked worriedly once Pertinax came to a halt.

"Yeah," the bug answered as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Alright, use Vital Throw!"

Pertinax launched himself into the air with the help of his powerful legs and he began flying through the air, his wings flapping a mile a minute. Before Aipom could react, Pertinax grabbed him by his tail and threw him against the wall behind Whitney, who stared at Pertinax in shock. Slowly, she turned to see her Pokemon struggling to stand, but the woman spoke confidently.

"Answer back with Brick Break!"

Aipom sprung forwards as the end of his tail began to glow white, and he reared back in an attempt to punch Pertinax. Much to his and Whitney's dismay, Gray and Pertinax were too quick to allow the attack to hit.

"Use Vice Grip and grab Aipom's tail!"

Pertinax ducked underneath the attempted punch while his pincers radiated white energy, and he snapped them on Aipom's tail, trapping the purple monkey. Everyone in the bleachers to the side of the battlefield gasped in amazement and began cheering wildly for Pertinax, as he refused to let go of Aipom despite the normal type's efforts to escape.

"What!?" Whitney shouted in disbelief, surprised at how quick Pertinax was able to react.

"Seismic Toss!" Gray barked aggressively, looking to end the battle.

Pertinax shot into the air while flapping his wings powerfully, and he began to fly in a circle before crashing towards the ground. With a mighty heave, Pertinax smashed Aipom into the battlefield, knocking the monkey out cold. Pertinax, meanwhile, landed on his feet and smiled at Gray as Aipom's picture turned black.

"Aipom is unable to battle! Whitney, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Great work, Aipom. You wore him down, and that's all I need," Whitney whispered before taking out her second Pokeball. "Miltank, steamroll 'em!"

Gray scowled along with Pertinax once Whitney's ace appeared. The normal type mooed powerfully as she stomped on the ground, intimidating Pertinax while Gray maintained her confidence.

"So it's Miltank again," Cole said aloud, running his hand through his hair. "Gray better know what she's doing."

"Don't worry, Cole. There's no way Gray's losing again," Comis assured the boy. "Right, Ferus?"

"I guess."

"This battle will be between Miltank and Pertinax! Begin!"

"Miltank, start off by using Body Slam!" Whitney shouted to her strongest Pokemon, who nodded.

The cow immediately sprung into the air and fell at a blinding speed, crashing on top of Pertinax, who cried out in pain before pushing himself off the ground weakly. He was clearly fatigued from his battle with Aipom, and it looked like he was going to be in for a rough fight with Miltank, who was a tiny wrecking ball.

"Get 'em right back with Double Hit!" Gray demanded while punching her fist forwards.

Pertinax ran across the battlefield and dove at Miltank like a spear as his arms began to glow purple. He then smacked the bulky Pokemon across the face twice before kicking her in the stomach, sending Miltank skidding back to Whitney's side. While most trainers would've had a concerned look over their Pokemon's health, Whitney didn't, which confused Gray.

"Time to power up! Use Defense Curl in to Rollout!"

Miltank nodded and curled up into a ball, creating a spinning ring of green energy around her body. Once it faded, the cow rolled across the battlefield and rapidly closed in on Pertinax, who turned back to Gray worriedly.

"Brace yourself and use Counter!"

Pertinax did as he was told and planted his feet while sticking his arms straight out. Just before Miltank hit into him, Pertinax was enveloped in crimson aura. Much to Gray's dismay, Pertinax was squashed by Miltank, who turned around after reaching Gray, and she sped back towards Pertinax, who was still on the ground, struggling to get to his feet.

"Miltank, jump!"

"Pertinax, you have to get up! Please!" Gray begged as she watched Miltank spring straight into the air, still in a ball.

"Body Slam!"

Before Gray could blink her eyes, Miltank crushed Pertinax and a cloud of dust covered the battlefield as soon as she made impact. Once the dust settled, Miltank got off Pertinax and walked back to Whitney's side with a straight face. Pertinax, meanwhile, was down for the count, prompting Nikki to raise her arms.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! Gray, choose your final Pokemon!" Nikki shouted as Pertinax's picture on the scoreboard turned black.

"You were awesome like always, Pertinax. Take a long rest."

"Aw man, that wasn't even close. I'm not surprised, though. That's Miltank for you," Eevee muttered while shaking her head. "I don't think I've ever seen her lose."

"So? Miltank's still beatable," Skitty responded. "You could beat her, couldn't you, Ferus?"

"Sure," the fire type said, wanting to watch instead of talk about the battle.

"What about me? Do you think I could?" Comis asked Skitty, who shook her head in response. Comis put both of his claws over his heart and gasped before falling on his back, making Cole and Slakoth sweat drop.

"Acer, it's all up to you!"

Once the Pokeball opened, Acer appeared in front of Gray and began jumping up and down anxiously. She then looked at the scoreboard and her heart dropped when she saw Pertinax had fainted, though Gray and the others didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, Acer!" Slakoth chanted. "You can do it!"

"Yeah! Crush 'em for last time!" Comis yelled.

While Miltank and Acer continued to stare at each other, Nikki raised her arms in the air and glanced at both sides.

"This battle will be between Miltank and Acer! Begin!"

"Alright, let's use Leech Seed!" Gray commanded confidently.

Acer jumped in the air and shot a large sapling at Miltank, but the normal type and her trainer were quick to react.

"Jump back and use Rollout!"

With little effort, Miltank evaded the frustrating attack, and the sapling smacked against the ground, doing nothing. Then, Miltank tucked herself into a ball and began rolling along the battlefield at a shocking velocity. As she did, Gray bit her lower lip while trying to think of a means of countering. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her head, and the girl smirked before punching her fist forwards.

"Acer, while she's rolling at you use Stun Spore!"

Obeying her trainer's command, Acer began to spin like a top. Several yellow spores began to fly off her body, and they hit into Miltank, stopping the Pokemon dead in her tracks. Acer beamed while Miltank skidded across the ground on her face, and Whitney cursed under her breath before calling to her Pokemon worriedly.

"Miltank, are you okay?"

"That was a great move! Gray's battling style's like a river; it flows and flows, regardless of what's in its path, it'll keep flowing," Cole stated, making Comis, Ferus, Nikki, Eevee, and Skitty sweat drop while Slakoth clapped for his trainer.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Miltank rose to her feet and waved back to Whitney, easing the woman's nerves before she took a deep breath. She was caught off guard, however, when she heard Gray speak up, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Now hit Miltank with Headbutt!"

Acer suddenly ran across the battlefield and dove towards Miltank like a spear while the normal type was struggling to overcome her paralysis, making Gray's supporters cheer excitedly.

"Grab Acer and use Stomp!" Whitney shouted suddenly.

Much to Gray's dismay, Acer was grabbed by Miltank. The normal type then threw Acer on the ground and stomped on her twice, making the grass type cry in pain. Gray could only watch as Acer was pummeled by her opponent, and everyone on the side began to cheer for the mushroom.

"Now jump and use Body Slam!" Whitney commanded with a smirk.

Before Gray knew it, Miltank shot into the air and nearly hit her head on the ceiling, showing off her impressive strength. Then, she crashed down and landed on top of Acer, just like she had done to Pertinax earlier in the week. Gray stared in horror as dust covered the battlefield, preventing her from seeing Acer. Eventually, Miltank rose to her feet and mooed powerfully before patting her stomach as a sign of victory, making Whitney cheer while Gray took out Acer's Pokeball. The grass type was lying on the ground, down for the count... or so she thought.

Slowly, Acer rose to her feet, making her teammates and Gray gasp. Whitney and Miltank grinned at the battered Pokemon, impressed by her fighting spirit.

Then, Acer grinned right back before being shrouded in a white light. Her body began to transform drastically, and when the light faded, the new Pokemon began bouncing back and forth on its feet before punching the air with a glowing blue fist. After throwing her right fist forwards, Acer sent a blast of wind at Miltank and Whitney, who were shocked by the power of the move.

"Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon. The seeds on its tail are made of toxic spores. It knocks out foes with quick, virtually invisible punches. New move learned: Mach Punch."

Gray stared at the bipedal Pokemon and couldn't help but be taken back by the sight. Acer now had a pair of green legs, two red spores on her head, and a large, tan tail with four green spores on the end. She also had two stubby hands which were red, and her head looked like a mushroom.

"Wow! Way to go, Acer!" Comis screamed as he used his tail as a leg, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Knock 'em out!"

"Yeah! Show 'em how strong you are!" Eevee yelled.

"Acer," Gray called, making the newly evolved Pokemon turn around. "Let's give this everything we've got!" the girl shouted while punching her fist out, making Acer smirk as she did the same thing before turning around. "Use Mach Punch!"

Smirking, Acer began sprinting towards Miltank, but disappeared after about three steps, making Whitney and her Pokemon gasp. Before either could react, Acer reappeared right in front of Miltank and punched her in the stomach with a glowing blue fist. Miltank was launched past Whitney, who couldn't help but put her hands over her mouth at the sight.

"Miltank, use Rollout!"

After getting on her feet, Miltank curled herself into a ball and began rolling across the battlefield as fast as she could. Gray and Acer weren't intimidated in the slightest, unlike earlier in the battle, and the brunette was quick to issue a counterattack.

"Don't back down, Acer! Intercept it with Headbutt!" Gray screamed.

Once again, Acer began sprinting, but she was visible this time. Lowering herself as a means of getting more leverage, Acer collided with Miltank and the two began battling back and forth. While Miltank continued to spin, Acer pumped her legs with no intention of stopping. Her effort paid off, as she overpowered Miltank and knocked the fat Pokemon across the battlefield.

"Holy crap," Ferus said in awe, making Comis and Slakoth turn to face him. "The combination of speed and power Acer has..." he trailed off, truly at a loss for words.

"Miltank, raise your defense with Defense Curl!" Whitney shouted desperately, not knowing what else to do against Gray and Acer, whose speed and strength were exponentially higher than before.

"That's not gonna stop us! Fire a Mega Drain, Acer!"

As Miltank began to curl into a ball, Acer stomped on the ground and screamed while firing three large spikes of green energy across the room. Each of the spikes crushed Miltank and globs of green light flew back to Acer and disappeared once they made contact with her body, restoring her health. Whitney looked down at her final Pokemon and let out a sigh of relief when she stood up once again, though it was obvious she had very little energy.

"Steamroll Acer with Rollout!"

"Crush Miltank with Mach Punch!"

While Miltank began to lower herself towards the ground, Acer suddenly appeared right in front of her and punched the cow in the face with her glowing blue fist. Miltank crashed right into the wall behind Whitney and the building began to shake slightly. Once Miltank hit the ground, she remained motionless, prompting Nikki to raise her arms.

"Miltank is unable to battle! Gray, Pertinax, and Acer are the winners!" the blonde decreed as Miltank's picture turned black.

"We did it, Acer!" Gray cheered as the grass and fighting type ran over to her trainer and embraced her. "You were incredible!"

"That was so cool!" Comis exclaimed as he flew over to the two with a bright smile. Ferus trailed right behind and nodded at Acer, who nodded back, understanding exactly what the fire type meant.

"Gray, that was a really good battle. Acer and Pertinax showed a lot of guts, especially after our last battle," the pink haired woman said while smiling at the victor and Acer. "As a sign of your victory, here is the Plain Badge."

Whitney handed Gray a piece of metal that was a yellow diamond, and the younger girl placed it in her badge case with a bright smile.

"So, are you planning on signing up for the Goldenrod City Tournament?"

Gray immediately scratched her head in confusion, making Whitney laugh.

"Is it like the tournaments back in Kanto?"

"Yup. The winner gets credited with three badges, and I'm sure you'd do really well if you competed."

"Thank you," Gray said, bowing to the young woman before walking out of the Gym with her Pokemon, Cole, and Nikki in tow. "I guess we're signing up for the Goldenrod City Tournament."

* * *

 **There's badge number three, and back to back evolutions! Thanks to Acer evolving, Gray was able to beat Whitney and her Miltank, and then she found out about the Goldenrod City Tournament, which she's eligible for! Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Acer evolving?**

 **2) How far do you think Gray will make it in the GCT? (64 trainers)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Goldenrod Tournament Startup!"**_

 _ **With her sights set on winning the GCT, Gray and her Pokemon sign up for the tournament. Gray soon finds several of her rivals are also participating, making her goal of winning that much tougher. Will Gray be able to pull off six wins and cement herself as one of the top trainers in all of Johto?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 26: Stinking up the Joint** **  
** **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?**


	25. Goldenrod Tournament Startup!

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
** **Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws two Pokeballs and Eevee and Skitty appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears,** **Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another before two Pokemon appear side by side)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, people? Time for another update, and this will be the official opening for the Goldenrod City Tournament. Last chapter, Gray defeated Whitney in their rematch, and Acer evolved! Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Acer will be a whole lot stronger than before, and she'll be insanely fast, so that will help her. She won't be one of the three strongest, though, so that will be really good for Gray's team_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Her chances are definitely way better than what they would've been had one of Acer, Comis, or Ferus not evolved, but I think her winning isn't likely. Of course, even if she did win, she'd battle all of the Gym Leaders, but I don't think I want her to win_

 **jail251:** _It'll be interesting to see how far each of Gray's rivals go, and where they're seeded in the tournament. Good luck with your summer reading! (I still haven't started mine)_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks! Acer's evolution was probably the weirdest, in terms of timing, so far in this story. As for Whitney, I always hated her because she acted like such a baby with crying about losing, plus this is technically 5 years after Owen traveled through Johto, so she's a lot older and more experienced. Top 8 hype!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _I cringed when I read that opening_ _, haha. Breloom is probably one of my fifteen favorite Pokemon, even though I forgot it existed until I made Gray's team, and she'll be an awesome addition to the team, especially with Mach Punch, which she will always have. And if Gray were to ever win one of these tournaments (which I think she will at some point), she would still challenge the Gyms_

 **Pokefan02:** _It could be. I don't want to ruin it, but I will and say yes_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Acer is going to be really, really strong right now, but I think she'll end up being very similar to Leviculus and how he kind of fell off for a little bit. My intentions were to have Pertinax beat Miltank, but I figured with how the levels were working out, why not have Acer win this one? Plus, Pertinax will star in a Gym Battle that suits his fighting-style perfectly_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 27, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 23, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 24, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 28, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"So the Silver Conference rankings are coming out today?" Nikki quizzed as Gray finished signing up for the Goldenrod City Tournament. "Will they post in on their website?"

"No, it's going to be announced when the tournament bracket's released," Gray replied before sitting down in the lobby of the Goldenrod Gym, which was next to the stadium hosting the tournament. "Are you guys ready for this?" the girl quizzed as she looked at her four Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Good. It's going to be really tough for us to pull this out, but I think we should do really well," Gray continued as she took the egg from the Day Care Center out of her bag and checked on it.

"I still can't believe the people at the Day Care Center didn't tell you what was in the egg," Cole said to Gray as he inspected the pink and blue object. "I don't think I know any Pokemon with this color scheme."

"Why don't we look it up?" Slakoth suggested

"No!" Gray shouted, scaring Cole and Slakoth. "I want to be surprised when it hatches. Besides, I doubt we could even find out. It's not even close to hatching." The girl quickly tapped the glass case the egg was in, and noticed it didn't move at all, proving her point.

"I can't wait for when that happens," Nikki told Gray with a smile. "I've never seen a Pokemon hatch from an egg before."

"Neither have I," Eevee said as her trainer brushed her fur. "None of us have."

The three teens looked around at the other Pokemon and they all nodded in agreement with Eevee, making everyone that much more excited. Gray carefully placed the egg back inside her backpack and leaned back in the bleachers, trying to relax. She had three badges, her team was looking better with each passing day, and she was signed up for a tournament that could earn her three badges. Life was good, to say the least.

"Are you guys pumped? I can't wait for this!" Comis shouted while glancing at each of his teammates, who were sitting down near Gray. "After getting to watch the Indigo League, I've been waiting to get my chance to battle in a tournament!"

"We know," Ferus muttered, making Acer and Pertinax laugh while Comis glared at him. "You've only brought that up a hundred times since yesterday. Besides, you don't want to get too amped up, otherwise nerves might get the best of you."

"That's a really good point," Pertinax said while nodding and folding his arms over his chest. "I never thought about that."

"You try calming down when-"

"You got to watch the Indigo League," Acer said, cutting Comis off. The Gliscor scowled at his teammates as they laughed at the comment. "Gray," Acer started as she looked at the clock on the scoreboard, grabbing her trainer's attention. "I think we should leave. Isn't the tournament starting in thirty minutes?"

000

"Thanks for the heads up, Acer," Gray told her Pokemon while patting the Breloom on her head. "If you didn't say anything, we wouldn't have gotten here on time!"

"Seriously?" Nikki chastised, making Gray sweat drop while the blonde and Cole laughed at her.

The trio of trainers had arrived at the stadium next to the Goldenrod Gym, and it was just as big as the stadiums in Vermilion City and Saffron City. They were in the trainer room, along with seventy other people and a bunch of Pokemon, who were talking to each other loudly.

"It looks like the rules are going to be announced in ten minutes," Cole informed Gray as they sat down on a couch that stretched along an entire wall. "And every spot was filled, surprisingly."

"Good. That means we have more competition," Pertinax stated.

"Yeah, and we get to battle more!" Comis exclaimed while bouncing on his tail eagerly.

"Comis?" a voice called, grabbing the Gliscor's attention.

When he turned around, Comis saw a tiny rodent standing a few feet away, and it smiled as its purple body stuck out from the crowd.

"Rattata? What're you doing here?" Comis quizzed before motioning for Gray and Acer to come over. "Are you competing in the tournament?"

"Of course," the normal type said with a hint of excitement. "We just won our third badge two days ago. Now if I could just find Jo-"

"There you are!" Joey shouted as he scooped Rattata into his arms and placed the rodent on his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Gray! Long time no see!" the rookie trainer stated before seeing Comis and Acer, who had evolved, standing next to Gray. "Woah! You've been doing some serious training!"

"Haha, yeah we have. Cole, Nikki, come here for a sec," Gray ordered, making her friends walk to her side. "This is Joey and his Rattata. We battled them back when we first arrived in Johto. Joey, these are my friends, Cole and Nikki."

"Nice to meet you," Gray's traveling companions greeted in unison.

"Likewise. Say, Gray, where's your Houndour?" Joey asked while adjusting his belt, which held four Pokeballs.

"I don't know," the brunette replied while looking for Ferus.

"Say that again and I'll rip your head off!" Ferus screamed, making Gray sweat drop while Nikki and Joey looked around in confusion, unaware of Ferus' violent personality.

"Granbull, stop!" a girl shouted. "Wigglytuff, can you handle this?"

Gray and the others immediately ran towards the sound and stopped once they reached the girl. Ferus continued snarling despite Pertinax holding him back, and a bipedal bulldog was barking before a Wigglytuff smacked him across the face.

"Savannah! Hey!" Gray greeted as she ran over to her rival from Kanto and hugged her. "You're signed up for the tournament?"

"That's right! We actually just beat the Gym Leader in Ecruteak City, but it was far from a walk in the park," the petite redhead answered before seeing Joey, Cole, and Nikki standing behind Gray.

"Guys, this is Savannah. We actually battled each other a couple of times back in Kanto," Gray started. "Savannah, that's Joey, who's one of my rivals, and they're Nikki and Cole. They're traveling with me."

After exchanging hellos, the group of teens sat down on the couch running along the back wall of the trainer room, and Gray's Pokemon played with Savannah's. In addition to Wigglytuff, Granbull, and Mismagius, Savannah also had a Sunkern. The tiny Pokemon refused to play with the others, as she was too scared of them.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have, Joey?" Savannah quizzed while watching Comis and Wigglytuff talk while Mismagius and Granbull tried their hardest to not fight with Acer and Ferus, respectively.

"Oh, I totally forgot to show you. Come on out, everyone!" Joey shouted while tossing three Pokeballs in the air.

Suddenly, a Scraggy and Piloswine appeared, and Rattata hopped off Joey's shoulder, landing on Piloswine's back. The fourth Pokemon looked around at its surroundings and beamed upon seeing Gray and Comis, who were confused until Joey spoke up.

"I caught Piloswine after finding it injured outside Violet City, probably because of when the Houndour attacked," Joey started, making Ferus sweat drop. "And Quilava was given to me by Professor Elm. He said something about some girl convincing him to let her go on a journey, and I just so happened to be visiting my folks in New Bark Town."

"Wait, that's the Cyndaquil from Elm's?" Comis asked aloud, making Joey nod. "Man, it's a small world."

Everyone looked at Gray, waiting for her to explain Comis' words, and she did.

"When we got to New Bark Town, we met Cyndaquil and tried getting her to join us. Professor Elm didn't let it happen," the girl announced, making everyone nod while Ferus glared at the four legged fire type.

"It's a good thing you didn't get her," Scraggy said while holding his elastic skin. "Quilava's probably the strongest."

Ferus continued to glare at the smiling Pokemon as Gray patted her on the head. He stopped, however, when he felt a hand fall on his back. He turned to see Slakoth shaking his head, which made Ferus grunt before turning his back to Quilava. The hound began to growl, catching everyone's attention, and they soon saw a Braixen walk forwards while glaring at the Houndoom.

"Hey! What's going on, guys?" James greeted while waving at Gray, Cole, and their Pokemon. Once he saw the confused looks on the faces of Nikki, Joey, and Savannah, James smiled sheepishly and began rubbing the back of his head. "I'm James. Nice to meet you."

Once again, greetings were exchanged, and the growing group waited patiently until all of the competing trainers were called to the battlefield. Gray quickly rose to her feet and zapped Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax back into their Pokeballs while Comis walked by her side.

"So, where do you guys think you're ranked?" Joey inquired while Rattata scampered up to his shoulder. "I'm hoping for anything in the top half. That'd be nice."

"Hmm... I don't know," James said while rubbing his chin. "I think I'll go with your thinking and just hope for anything in the top half. What about you two?" James asked Gray and Savannah, who exchanged looks before shrugging.

"I don't really care," Gray answered.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter where they place us, because we're gonna win no matter what!" Comis proclaimed, making Gray sweat drop while everyone else laughed, still walking down a hallway that led to the battlefield.

"Don't make me laugh," a harsh voice spat. "You're not making it past me," the voice continued before Silver appeared, making Gray groan.

"Are you kidding me? We stomped you the last time we battled," Comis retorted confidently, which was answered with a laugh from Silver.

"I'll crush you. Just remember that," Silver warned as he tried to walk away.

"See you later, ketchup head!" James shouted, making Silver curse under his breath wildly while the three other teens laughed. "Man, that guy's an ass."

"You can say that again. I hope we get matched up with him in the first round," Wigglytuff said while punching her fist into her other hand. "Right, Savannah?"

Before Savannah could respond, the group, along with all of the other competitors, arrived at the battlefield. They all looked into the crowd and gasped in shock, as it looked like there were hundreds of thousands of people thanks to there being a roof on the stadium.

"Welcome, all, to the Goldenrod City Tournament! My name's Charles Goodshaw, and I'm the organizer of the tournament!" a short man, with a full head of white hair that reached his back, screamed into the microphone, riling up the crowd. "This tournament will have the same rules as last year's, but I'll explain them for those of you unfamiliar with the way it worked."

The entire arena quieted down and waited for Charles to speak as he stood on a stage.

"The entire tournament will take place over the next three days, so that means there will be two rounds per day. The opening round of the tournament will only be two versus two battles, while the rest of the tournament will feature three versus three battles. The winner will receive credit for three additional Gym Badges, so there's some major incentive for winning, besides the fact that you're standing in the Silver Conference rankings will improve."

"Sounds simple enough," Savannah muttered, which everyone agreed with.

"Now, let's reveal the bracket!" Charles screamed all of a sudden before pointing at four scoreboards, which were hung from the roof and rested about thirty feet above the middle of the battlefield.

The sixty four trainers stared up at the screens and waited to see their pictures, when all of a sudden, four brackets appeared, one on each of the scoreboards.

 _"Where am I?"_ Gray thought to herself as she walked away from one of the scoreboards and looked at another. There, she found her picture and saw she was at the top of the bracket, above everyone else.

"Holy crap! We're a one seed!" Comis shrieked before jumping towards Gray and hugging her in excitement. "That's so cool!"

"Now, do we see anyone we know?" Gray asked aloud, ignoring Comis. "Joey's a nine seed, so we'd have to battle him in the second round, and it looks like Silver could battle us if we both made it to the top 16," Gray said noticing Silver was a thirteen seed, and would be going up against the four in the first round.

Comis stopped celebrating once he heard the news, and he immediately flew over to the rookie trainer and his Rattata, guiding them back to Gray. Once they looked up at the bracket, they frowned slightly.

"Damn, we weren't in the top half," Rattata muttered. "But if we win, at least we get another shot at you two," he continued, eyeing Gray and Comis, who nodded in response.

"We better get training! I want to make it as far in this tournament as possible!" Joey shouted.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming! As you all know, your tickets for today are also good for tomorrow, where I'm sure plenty of great battles will take place!"

* * *

 **JINKIES! Gray's a one seed, and that means she's currently considered one of the top four trainers in Johto, at the moment. All of her rivals are aiming to win the tournament, so Gray's going to have a really hard time winning the tournament, as one should expect. Next chapter will be the opening round, so get pumped! Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Stinking up the Joint"**_

 _ **With the GCT underway, Gray has her sights set on cruising to the championship. Of course, things won't be that easy, and she'll run into a bit of a problem after her first round battle. What is it? Will Gray be able to solve this problem?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 27** **: Rattata's Revenge!  
Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?** **  
**


	26. Stinking Up the Joint

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
** **Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws two Pokeballs and Eevee and Skitty appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears,** **Gray throws four and her Pokemon appear. Then, a fifth appears and covers the screen in poison before its frozen by another Pokemon** **)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax appear and fade one after another before two Pokemon appear side by side)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Time for the first round of the tournament, and it'll be a very short battle (two versus two), so don't expect it to be that long. Anyways, Gray signed up for the tournament last chapter and found out all four of her rivals were also registered and competing. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Yup_

 **Defender31415:** _I guess you'll just have to find out :P And I really thought about not putting Gray as a one, but she's only lost two battles to this point, and got off to the best start (I think she was 4-0) out of any of the other stories_

 **jail251:** _The seeding for the rivals isn't too big on my mind, though it may be different for others. They (the seeds) will be revealed later on in the tournament, but that's about all I can say_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _She most certainly will do well, and I think she'll handle the pressure pretty well. If she were to lose, it wouldn't be her performing poorly in any way; rather, her opponent would be doing incredibly. And Joey isn't ranked higher than Silver, but you wouldn't have known that because I didn't put in any other rankings, just because I'm an idiot and forgot_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, James will be the guy that likes to make fun of Silver, so that will be a constant. As for Quilava, she's going to be a huge thorn in Gray's side in the future, and will have a rivalry with Ferus similar to the one Fortis and Garchomp had in Kanto. And it's crazy to see how far Gray's progressed since starting. Not as crazy as Owen from Kanto to Kalos, but still crazy_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _S_ _tunky are pretty annoying, but they kind of grew on me when I had Owen get one in Sinnoh. You're right that they stink, though. And that's a good question. I guess since it's a top percentage Rattata, depending on how strong Raticate are, it could or couldn't be top percentage, haha_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 27, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 23, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 24, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 28, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Here we go, guys," Gray started as she looked at her four Pokemon intensely. "We're actually the number two overall seed, and we're going to prove to everyone just how deserving we are. Ferus and Acer, you two are going to battle in this round, and I want you both to give it everything you've got. Okay?"

"Absolutely!" Acer responded as she unleashed a barrage of punches with a smile.

"No problem. Leave it to us," Ferus answered calmly.

"Alright! Return," Gray said, zapping Ferus, Pertinax, and Acer inside their Pokeballs, leaving Comis by himself. "You ready?" the brunette quizzed while standing in a hallway that led to the battlefield.

"Even though I'm not battling this round, I'm pumped! The league thinks we're the second strongest team, results wise, and I can't wait to show 'em just how right they are!" Comis exclaimed while bouncing up and down on his tail with a bright smile.

"Now let's welcome our first trainer! She's the second overall seed, and finished in the top 4 at the Indigo League last year! Please welcome, Gray Plain!" the announcer screamed, prompting Gray and Comis to walk out of the tunnel. When they appeared on the battlefield, they waved to the crowd and were met with a deafening response of cheers.

"And our second trainer hails from Cherrygrove City and has navigated their way through quite the gauntlet of type disadvantages against each Gym Leader! Please welcome, Nate Mendez!"

Gray and Comis watched as a tall boy with a shaved head walked out onto the battlefield and bowed to them respectfully, prompting the girl and her starter to do the same.

"Trainers, this will be a two versus two battle where both sides may substitute their Pokemon once! The battle will be over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, and the winner will move on to face the winner of Joey and Casey! Now, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Acer, come on out!" Gray shouted as she hurled the grass type's Pokeball.

In a burst of light, the Breloom appeared in front of Gray and Comis, and her picture was displayed on all four of the scoreboards hanging over the battlefield. Slowly, Acer looked around at the enormous crowd and stared in shock.

"Take a deep breath, Acer. Just focus on the battle and me, and you'll do fine," Gray advised, using her experience from the Indigo League to her advantage.

"Let's win this battle, Mienfoo!"

Suddenly, a small Pokemon appeared in front of Nate and it began kicking the air. Its body was yellow while its limbs were red, and it was also, bipedal. The creature looked like a mouse, and it continued performing karate moves.

"This battle will be between Acer and Mienfoo! Begin!"

"Acer, use Mach Punch!" Gray shouted, wanting to be as aggressive as possible.

Grinning, Acer sprinted towards Mienfoo while her right fist began to glow light blue. Once she reached the middle of the battlefield, Acer disappeared, making everyone in the crowd gasp in shock.

Meanwhile, in the trainer room, Joey hopped off his seat and began throwing his arms around wildly.

"How is Acer that fast!? Holy crap!"

"That's why she's a one seed," James said while shaking his head in disbelief. "She and her Pokemon already look a lot stronger than when I battled her back in Azalea Town."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have thought that her Pokemon would be this strong already," Savannah opined. "Her making it to the semifinals at the Indigo League was no joke," the redhead concluded with a smile.

"Wait, Gray made it to the top four?" Nikki inquired, which Savannah answered with a nod. "Wow, she's a really talented trainer.

Back on the battlefield, Acer reappeared right in front of Mienfoo and punched the smaller Pokemon in the stomach so hard he was sent flying into Nate, who was knocked over as a result. The two slowly got back on their feet and stared at Acer in shock as she bounced back and forth on her feet while punching the air like a boxer.

"Mienfoo, get in close and use Force Palm repeatedly!"

"Dodge them all and then use Leech Seed!" Gray countered, throwing her arm out to her side quickly.

Mienfoo did as he was told and sprinted across the battlefield while both of his hands were glowing orange, and he attempted to hit Acer, who acrobatically evaded each attack. Once she saw an opening, Acer opened her mouth and shot a sapling at Mienfoo, which hit the fighting type in the head. Several vines shot out of the seed and wrapped around Mienfoo before he was engulfed in a red light.

"Hang in there, Mienfoo! Use High Jump Kick!"

"Lure him in and then dodge!"

Springing into the air, Mienfoo's knee began to glow bright red, and he crashed down towards Acer, who waited patiently until she felt as if she had to dodge. Performing a backflip, Acer was able to evade Mienfoo's devastating attack, causing the smaller Pokemon to roll around on the ground while holding its knee in pain, worrying Nate.

"Mienfoo!" the teen shouted to his injured Pokemon, who continued to roll around in pain, allowing Gray and Acer to attack.

"Fire a Mega Drain!"

Acer stomped on the ground and grunted loudly as three green spikes shot out of her head. The spikes then crashed down on Mienfoo and exploded, launching the fighting type through the air and across the battlefield while also restoring some of Acer's health. Once he stopped rolling, Mienfoo's eyes were shut tight, and the referee raised his arms in the air.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! Nate, choose your last Pokemon!" the man shouted as Mienfoo's picture turned black, leaving Nate with one Pokemon.

"Return, Mienfoo," Gray's opponent called before grabbing his second Pokeball. "Herdier, go!"

When Herdier materialized from his Pokeball, he began growling at Acer, who responded with several punches to the air. Gray, however, didn't want the grass type to continue battling, so she took out her Pokeball.

"Acer, come back for a little and take a quick rest," Gray told her Pokemon, who obeyed and was returned to the spherical device. "Ferus, I choose you!"

As soon as the thrown Pokeball reached its apex, it opened and flames blasted out of it and Ferus landed on the ground gracefully as his picture appeared on the scoreboard. The two dogs began snarling at one another, but Ferus stopped, controlling his emotions. Seeing this, Gray smiled at her Pokemon while Comis glared at the fire type.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Herdier! Begin!"

"Start off with Howl, Ferus!" Gray demanded.

The dark type immediately pointed his head towards the roof of the arena and let out a menacing howl, causing a red ring of energy to appear and spin around his body. Once it disappeared, Ferus let out a deep breath and began swiping at the ground as if he were going to run at Herdier. As soon as he noticed that, Nate looked down at Herdier and punched his fist forwards.

"Charge and hit him with Take Down!"

Herdier nodded before sprinting across the battlefield, enveloped in yellow light. While the normal type continued running, Gray began to think of possible ways to counter before settling on one she thought was guaranteed to work.

"Use Smog and dodge it!"

Ferus exhaled dramatically and covered his entire half of the battlefield in a thick cloud of black smoke, which Herdier dove in to. The normal type completely missed his target, however, and Nate was left waiting to see what happened.

"Fire Fang!"

Suddenly, the smoke turned bright red, and Nate heard his Pokemon yelp in pain before he was thrown across the battlefield, bouncing on it until landing on his feet. Once the smoke settled, Ferus was revealed and he sat patiently in front of Gray while eyeing his downed opponent.

"Herdier, are you okay?" Nate asked sincerely as the dog struggled to get to his feet.

"Now use Ember, Ferus!"

Nate and Herdier gasped in shock when Ferus unleashed a wave of fire bullets, and the crowd stared as Herdier was pelted by the scorching hot attack. After falling on his face, Herdier pushed himself to his feet once again, and began growling weakly as he eyed Ferus, who sat back down and waited for Gray to issue another attack.

"Don't give in! Use Take Down again!"

"Let's finish this with Fire Fang!"

The dogs obeyed their commands and bolted towards one another, with Ferus being the faster of the two. Once they were within inches of each other, Herdier lunged forward to crush Ferus, but the fire type allowed his instincts to take over, and he jumped slightly as fire began to build in his mouth. Everyone watched in awe as Ferus barely avoided being struck, and then he whipped his neck down and bit Herdier's back. A sudden explosion occurred due to the sudden force from Fire Fang, and Herdier was smushed against the ground, his eyes closed while Ferus walked back to Gray's side victoriously.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Gray, Acer, and Ferus are the winners!" the referee shouted while pointing at Gray, who pumped her fist in the air before running over to Ferus and hugging him.

"That wasn't even close," Slakoth muttered as he stared at the TV in the trainer room. "I guess that's why Gray's the second seed, and that guy's the second to last."

"Ferus was so incredible," Skitty said, drooling over the sight of the fire type, who proudly walked off the battlefield, acting as if his dominant win was a normal occurrence.

"So was Acer," Eevee stated while staring at her teammate, who shook her head and repeated her previous statement, making Eevee sweat drop along with Wigglytuff, Rattata, and Slakoth.

Once she arrived in the trainer room, Gray made her way over to her friends and smiled before sitting down next to Cole, who patted her on the back with a cheeky grin.

"Gray, that was so cool! How'd you get so strong?" Joey inquired as he ran over to the girl and leaned in so close he was only a centimeter away from the girl's face.

"Uh... training?"

"Oh man, we need to do some more of that! Rattata, let's go!" Joey screamed before attempting to run out of the arena. He stopped, however, once he realized the rodent wasn't following him, and everyone stared at Joey as if he were an idiot.

"Joey, you're up next," Savannah informed the rookie, who face palmed in response.

"What a doofus," James whispered, making everyone laugh while Joey and Rattata headed down the same hallway Gray had earlier.

"I'm going to head back to the Pokemon Center and heal Acer and Ferus," Gray announced as she rose to her feet along with Comis. "Savannah, James, good luck with your battles! I'll be rooting for you guys!" the brunette exclaimed before walking away with Cole and Nikki in tow.

000

"I still can't get over how easily you won that battle!" Skitty shrieked while staring at Ferus, who rolled his eyes at his number one fan.

The group of trainers and their Pokemon were walking back to the arena where the tournament was being held, and there were thousands of people in the streets, making it difficult to get there.

"Yeah, you guys looked incredible out there," Cole praised, making Ferus and Acer nod thankfully in response.

"Really. That Nate guy didn't stand a chance," Nikki added, which made Gray giggle before she pushed her hair out of her gray eyes. "Hey, what's going on over there?" the blonde inquired while pointing to the block to their right.

It was sealed off with yellow tape, the one usually used for crime scenes, and the group walked over to it in confusion. With one look, they saw a group of adults in full suits with masks covering their faces, and a disgusting scent filled the air.

"Excuse me?" Comis shouted, grabbing the attention of one of the adult's, who walked over to the group. "What happened? Did someone get hurt?"

"No. We're having a huge problem with a Pokemon that's contaminating the water supply, and it's also leaving a rancid smell in the area, so we're trying to get rid of it," the man explained calmly. "It's not much of a threat or anything, we're trying to let the Pokemon no we're not going to harm it."

"We can help, if you want," Gray offered while pointing at herself and her four Pokemon. "I bet it'd listen to us."

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Here, you're gonna want this," the man said while handing Gray five gas masks, which she put on herself and her Pokemon before walking with the man, who led her towards a pothole, which he lifted and jumped down.

Gray reluctantly followed, and so did her Pokemon. Once they landed in the sewer, the five looked around at the brightly lit area before settling their eyes on a strange creature that was trembling. There were dozens of people in hazard suits surrounding it, trying to grab the Pokemon, but it kept its distance and continued trembling in fear.

"Guys, back off! This girl's gonna try getting rid of it," the man Gray had talked to shouted.

The dozens of people backed away from the Pokemon, and Gray walked down the sidewalk area, and made her way towards the trembling creature. Slowly, she stuck her hand out, but the Pokemon jumped back and opened its mouth, firing a Sludge attack. Lucky for Gray, Ferus intercepted it with Ember, which made her thank the fire type as she took out her Pokedex and scanned the strange creature.

"Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokemon. Inhaling the gas they belch will make you sleep for a week. They prefer unsanitary places."

"That's repulsive," Pertinax muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Trubbish," Gray started, ignoring her Pokemon's comments. "It's okay. We're not here to hurt you," the girl continued, slowly stepping towards the poison type.

Once again, Trubbish shot another Sludge attack at Gray, who avoided it and smiled at the Pokemon, who looked back at the girl in confusion.

"That was a pretty strong attack, Trubbish. I know you like unsanitary places and all, but you're really causing problems for the people living around here, and I could always use another strong Pokemon like you. How about you join us? It's a win-win," Gray offered, trying to get the Pokemon out of the sewers.

"Trubb," Trubbish replied while pointing at Gray's Pokemon, talking to them. Each of the Pokemon exchanged glances with one another before looking at Gray, who had a confused expression on her face until Comis spoke up.

"Gray's the best! No one could ask for a better trainer," the winged scorpion replied, making Gray and Trubbish smile.

"Agreed. She stuck with me even when I was a jerk," Ferus added.

"Trubb!" Trubbish cheered before extending her arm, which was made of garbage. Gray nearly threw up at the sight of the limb, but she reluctantly extended her hand and shook it, which made Trubbish cheer before she started walking towards the group. As she did, she fell on her face, making everyone laugh.

"Haha. It's great to have you aboard, Trubbish! Go, Pokeball!" Gray cried while tossing a Pokeball at the poison type.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Gray carefully picked the device off the ground and clipped it onto her belt, smiling as she left the sewers with the group of people who had tried to get rid of Trubbish. Once she made her way back to Nikki and Cole, Gray took off her mask, and those of her Pokemon, and she showed the two Trubbish's Pokeball.

"Wow, you caught a new Pokemon?" Cole asked rhetorically. "What is it?"

"I'd like you to meet..." Gray started as she released the Pokemon. "Trubbish!" she screamed while pointing at the bag of trash standing in front of her.

"That's a great addition," Slakoth said, ignoring the putrid odor the poison type emitted. "Nice to meet you, Trubbish," Slakoth continued, extending his hand. As he did so, Trubbish walked forward to shake his hand, but she tripped over a pebble and landed on her face, making everyone laugh while she got up and chuckled.

"She seems pretty clumsy," Nikki told Gray, who nodded.

"And smelly," Eevee added before being smacked by Skitty.

"Well, I guess I have to give you a nickname now," Gray said to Trubbish while pulling out her latin book, searching for clumsy. "Here it is! How does Agrestis sound to you?" the girl quizzed, putting a translator around Trubbish's neck.

"Sounds good to me!" the trash bag replied with a smile that stretched across her face.

"Alright! Now let's go win our second round battle!"

* * *

 **And there's the end of the first round! Gray managed to win thanks to the efforts of Ferus and Acer, and she'll be facing off with a rival in her next battle. Also, she caught a Trubbish** **! That means the last spot on the team is reserved for a Kalos Pokemon (kinda like Kanto with Decorus). Anyways, Agrestis will be a bit of a goofball, similar to Leviculus in the early portion of PKA:ANG, and she'll add some much needed defense to the team. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Agrestis?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Rattata's Revenge!"**_

 _ **Now in the second round, Gray squares off with Joey and his strange group of Pokemon! Will Gray be able to defeat her rival and advance to the third round?**_

* * *

 **Goldenrod City Arc**

 **Chapter 28: Pseudo-Confidence  
** **Chapter 29: ?  
Chapter 30: ?  
Chapter 31: ?**


	27. Rattata's Revenge!

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws three Pokeballs and Eevee, Skitty, and another Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws five and her Pokemon appear. Then, a sixth pops up in front of Gray's five Pokemon and covers the screen in ice)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, and Agrestis appear and fade one after another with a new Pokemon being last)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How's it going, everyone? Time for the second round of the Goldenrod City Tournament, and Gray's second battle with Joey! Last chapter, she easily won her first round battle, and then caught a Trubbish, who was causing sewage problems, on her way to the stadium. Also, just to clarify, the egg is yellow with a tan spot near the top. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _She actually will be catching her sixth fairly soon, so she will have a full team by the fourth Gym_

 **Defender31415:** _Haha, when I read that response it sounded like it was full of disappointment XD The egg actually won't be Gray's Kalos Pokemon, but I'm thinking she may end up using a rotation for this region, though I'm not entirely sold on the idea. I will tell you it's a Kanto Pokemon, and the egg's yellow with a tan spot (hint)_

 **jail251:** _Thank you! I'm pretty sure I was actually picking popular Pokemon (Gliscor, Breloom, Houndoom), though I don't think I've seen many stories with those three. Trubbish was basically the WTF addition to the team for this region, like Chingling was in Kanto, and Agrestis will definitely help out in the future_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! I intentionally made the battle lopsided, considering Gray's one of the top trainers at the moment, and Joey will be a bit of a doofus when he sees an intense battle. And I really hate Trubbish as a whole, since they're so... gross, but Agrestis will eventually not suck, and she'll be pretty once she evolves_

 **Dr. Kitten Von Fangtoven:** _Haha. She won't be that great to start, but she'll earn her stripes sooner or later. And Cheren and Bianca were such jokes. Maybe not as bad as Calem/Serena, but they were still atrocious_

 **Adverbous:** _That's a great guess! Either one of those are completely plausible, and hopefully you're right. Both would make really great additions to the team_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, that rant. Just because I'm on my meds I'll go in-depth on that. Most of the Pokemon in Unova, at first glance, really do suck, but if you look a lot closer, there are some really good ones like Excadrill, Chandelure, Bisharp, Eelektross, Krookodile, (in my opinion) Heatmor, and a bunch of others. The thing is, when I pick Gray's teams, I try to keep from repeating types (Unova's a bit heavy in certain ones), and I try to make sure they're different statistically (speed, strength, defense). Sorry it took so long to reach this part, but Agrestis will provide a big defensive boost once she evolves_

 **Hotrod198:** _Agrestis will certainly be a good member, but the egg isn't Amaura, or any ice type for that matter. That idea is so troll, haha. I love that, but my trolling days, for the most part, are behind me. Thanks for the review!_

 **Flamecharger (guest):** _No, it's not red and blue, as stated in chapter 23 (unless I missed typos in the other chapters). And it wouldn't be a Porygon-Z because Gray already has a Sinnoh Pokemon. Skrelp wouldn't make sense either, based on the color of the egg, even though I absolutely love the idea of Dragalge being on the team. Garbodor actually isn't all that bad, though I can see why people would find it unappealing_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 27, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 26, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 27, Ember, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 28, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 20, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge - (Trubbish)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Now let's reveal the second round matches for each section of the bracket!" Charles shouted before four brackets were shown, one on each TV screen in the trainer room. "All four one seeds won their battles convincingly, and we had our first major upset in the second battle of the tournament when a fifteen seed defeated a two! The first battle of this round will feature Gray and Joey, and I wish you both the best of luck!"

With that, the old man disappeared from the TV, and Gray sat with Cole and Nikki, discussing her looming battle with Joey.

"I really don't know who to use against him," Gray muttered while pulling at her hair. "I'd like to get Agrestis in a battle just to see how capable she is, and I don't want Pertinax to battle again, because he's already the highest level."

"I guess you made your decision," Cole said, making Gray's eyes shoot wide open when she realized she had just picked her three Pokemon. "Comis, Ferus, and Agrestis."

"Yeah, that works," Nikki said. "Only Piloswine has an advantage over Agrestis, and Ferus covers that with fire beating ice. I'd personally suggest using Pertinax, but I don't think you can really make a wrong choice."

"Ferus gets to battle?" Skitty asked, drooling over the mere mentioning of the fire type's name. "Oh, that's going to be so cool!"

"Man, she really likes Ferus," Slakoth said to the three teens, who shrugged in response while Comis stomped on the ground angrily, which no one noticed. "I wonder why?"

"He's cool, he's strong," Skitty started, listing off all of the reasons why she liked the fire type, which made Slakoth roll his eyes before he covered his ears at the list that didn't seem to end. "He's basically the whole package!"

"Anyways," Gray started before grabbing two Pokeballs off her belt, releasing Pertinax and Acer. "Guys, you're gonna sit this one out. I know you haven't gotten to battle yet, Pertinax, but I promise you will if we beat Joey."

"Don't worry about it," the Pinsir replied. "I've gotten enough battles for a while, so feel free to choose however you want."

"Same. I love battling and all, but I can wait my turn," Acer added, making Gray breathe a sigh of relief.

"Would both trainers please report to the battlefield?" a man asked while walking into the trainer room, grabbing Gray's attention.

"Wish us luck," the girl said as she began walking down the hall she was directed towards. "Comis, who do you think should start the battle for us?" Gray inquired as her starter followed her down the hall.

"I'll do it," he volunteered, acting as the leader of the team. "I don't think Agrestis will handle the pressure of starting, so have her go second, and let Ferus close it."

Gray smiled at the Gliscor's recommendation and rubbed his head before turning to face the battlefield. The brunette looked back at the man that had called her into the hallway, and he motioned for her to go, so she did.

"Welcome to the second round battles, everyone! We have a very good match which will feature Gray and Joey, who are a one and eight seed, respectively! They previously battled two months ago when neither of them had a badge to their name, and Gray ended up winning. We'll see if things have changed since then! Now please welcome both trainers!"

Gray and Comis appeared on one end and waved to the crowd while Joey and Rattata did the same on the other end of the battlefield. Once both sides reached their trainer boxes, they grinned and watched as their pictures appeared on the scoreboards overhead.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and Joey! Both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Comis, let's do this!" Gray shouted while pointing at the battlefield.

Without hesitation, Comis flew forwards and landed on his tail a few feet in front of Gray, his picture appearing in the first spot on Gray's side. The ground and flying type began snapping his claws and eyed Rattata intently, making the rodent smile as he prepared to dart forwards.

"Hold on, Rattata," Joey said, stopping his Pokemon. "I know you want your shot at Comis, but we need to be smart about this and play to type advantages."

"Right. I forgot about that," Rattata replied sheepishly as he returned to Joey.

"Here we go, Piloswine!" the rookie trainer yelled while hurling his first Pokeball straight in the air.

Gray and Comis watched as the furry Pokemon's picture flashed on the scoreboard underneath Joey's picture, and the referee stepped forwards while raising his arms.

"This battle will be between Comis and Piloswine! Begin!"

"Piloswine, use Icy Wind to start!"

After stomping on the ground, Piloswine opened his mouth and shot a blast of freezing cold wind at Comis, along with several shards of ice. While the Gliscor evaded the super effective attack, Gray tried thinking of a way to counter before smiling and throwing her right arm out to her side.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack, Comis! Then use X-Scissor!"

As the ice type attack continued, Comis shot straight towards the roof with Quick Attack, and a white light trailed his body. He then descended while crossing his arms over his chest, and his claws began to glow light blue. While Comis closed in on Piloswine, who had stopped attacking, Joey laughed to himself and smirked, unnerving Gray.

"Take it head-on and use Take Down!"

Piloswine lowered himself to the ground and braced for X-Scissor, which struck him right on the head. Surprisingly, it didn't seem like the attack did much of anything, and Comis stood in front of the ice type, confused by Piloswine's lack of a reaction. Before he knew it, Comis was decked by Piloswine and sent tumbling across the battlefield before he used his tail to stand up and stop.

"Get in close again and strike with Acrobatics!" Gray shouted.

Comis took off at a high speed and he locked his sights on Piloswine, who remained stationary. Once he got close enough, Comis unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks before smacking Piloswine across the face with his tail.

"Ice Beam!" Joey ordered tactically, knowing Comis couldn't avoid the pointblank attack.

Everyone in the stadium watched as Comis was blasted by the super effective attack, and he was launched into the wall behind Gray, hitting it so hard it nearly crumbled into a million pieces.

"Shit," Gray cursed as Comis rose to his feet, clearly in pain. "Comis, return!" the girl called, prompting Comis to fly back to her side with an exhausted look on his face. "I know this is risky, but it's a move we have to make. Agrestis, I choose you!"

Once her Pokeball opened, Agrestis appeared near Gray, and she looked around at the crowd before seeing her picture on the scoreboard underneath Comis', which had turned blue. She didn't seem to care about their presence, and she stared at Piloswine with a straight face.

"Huh? When did Gray catch a Trubbish?" Rattata asked Joey, who shrugged in response.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Piloswine! Begin!"

"Use Mud Bomb, Piloswine!" Joey demanded confidently.

Piloswine stomped on the ground once again before a ball of mud formed in front of his mouth. Once it reached its full size, Piloswine fired it, and the super effective attack quickly closed in on Agrestis.

"Block it with Sludge, and then use Toxic Spikes, Agrestis!" Gray countered.

Agrestis opened her mouth just like Piloswine had, and she fired a glob of poison at the Mud Bomb attack. As soon as they collided, an explosion occurred and smoke covered the battlefield, allowing Agrestis to use Toxic Spikes discretely. After firing several purple arrows into the sky, they all crashed down and struck Joey's half of the battlefield, which would lead to any new Pokemon being poisoned.

"Cover our half with Ice Beam, Piloswine!" the teen commanded, catching Gray and her Pokemon by surprise.

With little effort, Piloswine shot an Ice Beam all along his half of the battlefield, covering it in a thick sheet of ice. Suddenly, the poisonous aura that was locked underground resurfaced and faded away, making Gray curse while Agrestis looked around nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Charge and use Pound!" Gray commanded.

"How about we wrap this up, Piloswine?" Joey asked his Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Alright. Use Take Down!"

While Agrestis leaped and punched Piloswine in the head, the bulky Pokemon shook it off as if nothing happened, and then he charged forward while being enveloped in gold energy. The result of the impact was Agrestis being launched across the battlefield, and she skidded on her face before pushing herself back on her feet weakly, panting heavily.

"Agrestis, are you okay?" Gray asked in concern before hearing Joey's voice over the crowd.

"Earthquake!"

Suddenly, a column of dirt shot out of the ground and struck Agrestis in the chin, sending her straight into the air. Once she hit the ground, Agrestis didn't move a muscle, prompting the referee to raise his arms in the air.

"Agrestis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Awesome job, Agrestis. You tried really hard out there," Gray whispered as she withdrew her fainted Pokemon. As she reached for her belt to grab Ferus' Pokeball, Gray gasped when she saw Comis fly back onto the battlefield and land on his tail. The flying type began swinging his arms eagerly, wanting to erase the memory of his poor performance.

"This battle will be between Comis and Piloswine! Begin!"

"Start with another Icy Wind!" Joey told his Pokemon, who stomped on the ground in response.

After opening his mouth, Piloswine unleashed another freezing blast of wind with ice flying in it, but everything seemed to slow down while Gray began thinking of ways to counter the incoming attack.

"Hmph," Gray grunted before punching her left fist forwards, settling on an idea. "Feint Attack!"

Comis snickered before disappearing, making everyone in the arena look around in confusion. Suddenly, Comis reappeared behind Piloswine, and he struck the ice type in the side as hard as he could, making Piloswine grunt in pain, which Gray took note of as Comis flew back to her.

"Keep up the great work, Piloswine! Use Ice Beam!"

Still refusing to move, Piloswine opened his mouth and shot a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at Comis, and the attack struck, making the ground type cry out in pain before falling on the ground.

"Stay strong, Comis! Use Night Slash and follow it up with Sand Attack!"

Comis hopped back off the ground and his claws began to turn black. Once he slashed at the air, a vertical line of black energy flew across the battlefield, and then Comis began swiping his claws along the ground, sending blasts of dirt towards Piloswine. After being hit by the dark type attack, Piloswine was hit by Sand Attack, but his hair prevented the move from lowering his accuracy.

"We're not going to sit around any longer! Use Take Down, Piloswine!"

Piloswine roared before trudging towards Comis and Gray, who exchanged glances and nodded with confident grins on their faces.

"Let's show them how strong we are, Comis! Use Quick Attack to gain speed and hit him with X-Scissor!"

Doing as he was told, Comis took off at the speed of a jet while a ray of white light trailed his body, and he crossed his glowing blue claws over his chest. Piloswine, meanwhile, was shrouded in golden energy, and he lunged at Comis. Seeing this, Comis threw his arms forwards, and the two attacks collided. Thanks to the speed he gained from using Quick Attack, Comis was able to overpower his opponent, and he clobbered Piloswine with a wicked X-Scissor, sending the bulky Pokemon flying through the air before he landed on his back.

"Piloswine!" Joey shouted in fear as his Pokemon was unable to get back on his feet due to his immense weight.

"Let's finish this with Night Slash!" Gray shouted to Comis, who nodded before taking off.

With a vicious swing of his arm, Comis fired a vertical crescent of black energy towards Piloswine, and the attack exploded on contact, knocking Piloswine unconscious immediately.

"Piloswine is unable to battle! Joey, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee yelled as the ice type's picture turned black.

"Wow, that thing was a tank!" James shouted while staring at the TV, which was showing how exhausted Comis was. "He managed to take out Agrestis, and wear down Comis. This isn't looking good for Gray."

"It doesn't matter. I've seen her overcome this situation before," Savannah replied, remembering Gray's battle against Trentavious in the quarterfinals of the Indigo League.

"Great job, Piloswine! You were so awesome!" Joey exclaimed to his Pokemon, who nodded in response before being returned to his Pokeball. "Time to unleash my powerhouse! Quilava, I'm counting on you!"

Gray and Comis immediately turned their attention to the Pokemon on Joey's half of the battlefield and smiled at her. Quilava smiled back at the two, but lowered herself to the ground and readied herself for battle. Seeing the state Comis was in, Gray bit her lower lip before speaking up.

"Comis, how about you come back for another quick break?" the seventeen year old suggested, which was met with a nod as Comis walked back to her and fell down in exhaustion. "If you want a fire fight, that's exactly what we'll give you! Ferus, come on out!"

Ferus exploded from his Pokeball and his picture appeared in the final slot on Gray's half of the scoreboard, which he noticed but didn't speak about. He was too focused on taking down Quilava, the Pokemon Gray and Comis wanted to join them, and he was eager to prove he was the stronger of the two. Both fire types continued glaring, bringing even more intensity to the battle.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Quilava! Begin!"

"Use Swift, Quilava!"

Ferus snarled at the move as Quilava fired several dozen stars from her mouth, and they flew at a surprising speed. Gray, however, wasn't fazed by the incoming attack, and she confidently spoke to Ferus.

"Destroy it with Ember! Then charge and use Bite!"

After rearing his head back, Ferus shot a wave of fire bullets at the stars, destroying all of them with relative ease. While the crowd cheered for the counter from Gray, Ferus bounded across the battlefield and showed his teeth before lunging at Quilava, who dropped to all fours and prepared to charge.

"Crush Ferus with Flame Wheel!"

Spinning head over heels, Quilava began to release a stream of fire from her mouth. Eventually, she was enveloped in flames, and she sped towards Ferus. Just as Quilava was about to hit into him, Ferus suddenly slid and spun so that his back was facing his opponent. Then, he whipped his tail as hard as he could, tripping Quilava. Once his opponent hit the ground, Ferus lunged forwards and bit Quilava, who screeched in pain before breaking out of Ferus' grasp.

"What!?" Joey shrieked in awe after watching Ferus somehow stop Flame Wheel.

"Way to go, Ferus!" Skitty screamed inside the trainer room, her eyes glued to the TV. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Now use Fire Fang!" Gray shouted after Joey didn't react for several seconds.

Ferus grinned before opening his mouth, and fire began pouring out of it. With a quick lunge, Ferus attempted to bite Quilava, but Joey was able to answer.

"Dodge it and counter with Flamethrower!"

Quilava ducked underneath Ferus' attempted bite, and then she unleashed a wave of fire that struck Ferus and launched him through the air before he landed on his back on Gray's half of the battlefield.

"Ferus, are you okay?" Gray quizzed before her Pokemon got back up and roared, answering the question emphatically. "Okay, blind them with Smog!"

With an exaggerated exhale, Ferus shot a cloud of poisonous smoke towards Quilava and Joey, and the fire type was caught in the middle of the attack, which made Ferus smirk. He stopped, however, when he heard Joey call out to Quilava.

"Quilava, use Quick Attack and run in a circle!"

Gray and her Pokemon watched as Smog was funneled by a tornado of white light, and they gasped when the attack vanished. Quilava and Joey smirked at the result, and the rookie trainer spoke up quickly in an attempt to catch Gray off guard.

"Now use Flamethrower, Quilava!" he shouted.

"Ferus, counter with Ember!" Gray retorted, refusing to back down.

Both fire types reared their heads back, and Gray was shocked when she saw Ferus release a wave of fire that looked just as strong as Quilava's Flamethrower attack. The two waves of fire began to form into a large ball in the middle of the battlefield, and it suddenly exploded, sending a powerful wave of force throughout the arena. Ferus and Quilava were thrown back into their trainers, who caught them, and the referee looked at the two creatures before raising his arms.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokemon!" the referee shouted as the stadium exploded with cheers for the fainted fire types.

"Incredible job, Ferus. You deserve a long rest," Gray said with a smile as she clipped Ferus' Pokeball back on her belt.

"Quilava, that was such a good battle. Let's train harder so we can beat them next time," Joey stated while mimicking Gray.

Without saying a word, Comis and Rattata stepped foot on the battlefield and locked eyes immediately as Rattata's picture appeared on the scoreboard, and Comis' returned to its normal color.

"This battle will be between Comis and Rattata! Begin!"

"Comis, use Quick Attack!"

"Intercept with a Quick Attack of your own, Rattata!" Joey shouted to his starter.

Both Pokemon bolted towards each other, and they collided in the middle of the battlefield. The two began battling back and forth for a few seconds until Gray realized she had the perfect opportunity to dish out major damage, so she threw her hand forward and called out to Comis.

"Grab Rattata by his tail and use Acrobatics!"

Smirking, Comis threw his left claw forward and snapped it on Rattata's tail before holding him off the ground, stopping the Quick Attack collision. Comis then reared his arm back in an attempt to punch Rattata, but Joey's quick thinking prevented Comis from landing a hit.

"Double Team!" the rookie shouted, making Rattata snicker before multiple copies appeared around Comis, confusing the winged creature.

Suddenly, all of the Rattata formed a circle around Comis and they began sprinting at full speed, making Comis freak out slightly. He stopped, however, and turned to face Gray, who nodded at him, easing his nerves.

"Damn," Gray muttered. "Take to the sky and use Night Slash!"

Comis suddenly shot up and began flying as fas as he could while both of his claws started to turn black, but Joey and Rattata weren't about to let Comis get away, especially after they had him on the ropes.

"Throw the real Rattata at Comis, and then bash him with Iron Tail!"

Gray gasped in horror as one of the Rattata clones grabbed the real Rattata by his tail and hurled him into the air. Rattata then started spinning like a wheel while his tail turned to metal, and he spiked Comis right into the ground, causing the battlefield to crack. Somehow, Comis managed to get back up and he flew to Gray before squaring off with Rattata, who was panting just as much as him.

"Time to end this! Comis, use X-Scissor!"

"Don't back down, Rattata! Double-Edge!"

The combating Pokemon took off at full speed, and Comis crossed his glowing blue claws over his chest. Rattata, meanwhile was encapsulated in white, and he collided with Comis. Much to Gray's shock, there wasn't even a second of battling back and forth, as Rattata destroyed X-Scissor and rammed Comis into the ground once again, this time knocking the evolved Pokemon out cold.

"Comis is unable to battle! Joey, Piloswine, Quilava, and Rattata are the winners!"

Gray stared in shock as the entire stadium exploded with cheers for Joey, who rushed over to Rattata and hugged the four legged Pokemon. Slowly, a smile crept across Gray's face, and she walked over to Comis' side, helping him off the ground.

"Sorry, Gray. I should've done better," the Gliscor apologized to his trainer, who laughed.

"It's fine, Comis. You did your best; it just wasn't our day," the brunette replied, making Comis smile and nod before he and Gray walked over to Joey and Rattata. "Hey, great job, Joey. You got way stronger," Gray complimented, bowing to the younger teen.

"Thanks a lot, Gray! You guys really pushed us to our limits, so we still have a lot of training to do if we want to be able to keep up with you," Joey replied, extending his hand.

Gray nodded and shook hands with her rival, and the two walked off the battlefield to a wave of applause. Once they arrived in the trainer room, Acer and Pertinax ran over to Gray and bowed to Joey and Rattata respectfully, making the winning pair smile.

"Great battle, guys! That was the closest one so far," Savannah said while smiling at the two trainers, who nodded in response.

"At least now I don't have to battle both of you," James joked while patting Joey on the back. "Hopefully we get to have a rematch soon, Gray. My Pokemon and I can't wait to beat you again."

"We'll just see about that," Gray retorted before walking out of the trainer room with Nikki and Cole.

"It sucks that you lost," Nikki stated, which made Gray shrug nonchalantly.

"Hey, just keep taking life's punches and get back up," Cole added wisely, making Gray, Nikki, and their Pokemon laugh. "So where to now?"

"The Ecruteak City Gym is the closest one from here. Maybe we should go there," Nikki announced before turning to Gray, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Then it's settled. Let's go win our fourth badge!"

* * *

 **Well, Gray lost to Joey and Agrestis and Agrestis made her debut. Comis and Ferus managed to held their own, but they just weren't able to overcome Joey and his competent bunch of Pokemon** **. Next chapter will be the start of the Ecruteak City Arc, which I kind of lied to you guys about. In my defense, I didn't want you to know how far Gray would go depending on the titles, so I'll do the same thing with the Olivine Tournament and Silver Conference. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

 **2) Crossover hype?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Pseudo-Confidence"**_

 _ **While trying to get to Ecruteak City, the gang is stopped by a tree... or so they think. When the tree turns out to be a Sudowoodo, one that attacks any trainer it comes by, Eevee and Agrestis team up to take down the rock type! Will they be able to?**_

* * *

 **Ecruteak City Arc**

 **Chapter 29: Ecruteak Brawl  
Chapter 30: Frost Bite!  
Chapter 31: Graveyard Shift** **  
**


	28. Pseudo-Confidence

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws three Pokeballs and Eevee, Skitty, and another Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws five and her Pokemon appear. Then, a sixth pops up in front of Gray's five Pokemon and covers the screen in ice)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, and Agrestis appear and fade one after another with a new Pokemon being last)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Well, it's time for the fourth (of ten) arcs, and Gray's looking to reach the halfway point of her badge hunt. Last chapter, Gray lost to Joey in the second round of the Goldenrod City Tournament, and this chapter will focus on Agrestis and Nikki's Eevee fighting Sudowoodo! Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _That's right! The ice type will be really strong, though it won't get the spotlight until later on (last two badges). And, at this point, I really don't know if I'm going to make another story. The entire thing is contingent on when I finish this story, so if I'm not done by late October to early November, there won't be another story_

 **Defender31415:** _Yay! I'm glad I was able to throw you off with how Gray placed in the tournament :3 And I wouldn't say that it was Gray's fault that she lost. Piloswine had type advantages against all three of Gray's Pokemon, and Agrestis is pretty weak. Had she been replaced with Acer of Pertinax, Gray wins. And thanks for the compliment (even if it wasn't intended to be one)! Joey's going to become a force to be reckoned with, so I think Gray's loss to him will be justified once you see how powerful his team becomes_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _That hurt to read :I Lol, the title was really revealing, but with the arc preview I had, I'd figure some/most people would be expecting Gray to advance. Joey's Piloswine really was a beast, but Quilava (soon to be Typhlosion) will steal that role and give Gray some major trouble the next time they battle_

 **StbR (guest):** _Sorry about that! I realized Pertinax's move listings had Revenge instead of Counter, and I accidentally replaced chapter 24 with 20. Also, sorry about the choices, haha. Great minds think alike. Thank you for the kind words!_

 **Hotrod198:** _Oh, lol. And the egg is one of those two, I just haven't decided yet. I mean, unless I do another story, the identity of the egg isn't all that important, so I don't know what I'm going to do with it :/ And her sixth will be one of Bergmite or Amaura. For the purpose of not spoiling, I won't tell you who it is, but I think you'll guess right ;) In regards to how Gray did, it does suck for her to be out so early, but the way the levels are going to go with the outline I have, I couldn't have her go far_

 **Cats n' Raptors:** _What's up with the name change, man? Sudowoodo is one of my least favorite Pokemon, so I wouldn't know how hard they are to use in battles_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Rattata's going to be so top percentage throughout the entire story, it's only going to get worse from Gray. Plus, Joey's team is going to be really well balanced, so this is just scratching the surface (similar to Silver's team)_

 **Flamecharger (guest):** _I don't see why you wouldn't, but okay. And no, it's not a psychic type. It really does suck that Gray lost, though_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Slash, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 26, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 30, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 28, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 20, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge - (Trubbish)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"I feel right at home!" Pertinax exclaimed as he sat on a tree branch above the rest of the group. "Who knew there was a National Park in Johto?" the bug inquired rhetorically before leaning against the tree and closing his eyes peacefully.

A slight breeze picked up and hit everyone, cooling them down. The grass began to dance in the direction of the wind, and the Pokemon were playing together, excluding Ferus, Pertinax, and Slakoth, who were sleeping. Gray, Nikki, and Cole all sighed calmly, relaxing in the park because of the beautiful weather.

"How far away is Ecruteak?" Cole quizzed while looking at Nikki and Gray, who sat up and looked at their Pokedexes.

"About four hours," the blonde answered before laying back down comfortably.

Gray, on the other hand, continued to sit and checked on the egg in her backpack. She would check it every day to see if it looked remotely close to hatching, but it never did. The girl sighed and put the yellow object in her backpack and eyed the playing Pokemon, noticing Agrestis and Eevee had hit it off pretty well. The two were a few feet away from Acer, Comis, and Skitty and looked to be talking about something funny, as they constantly laughed at Skitty while pointing at Ferus.

"I don't get why they keep doing that," Ferus muttered as he walked over to Gray and sat down next to her, shaking his head. "They're a bunch of idiots," he stated, rather ironically, as he was the only one unaware of Skitty crush.

"Yeah, _they're_ the idiots," Gray mumbled sarcastically as she petted Ferus. "So how are you feeling about battling against the Ecruteak City Gym Leader?" Gray quizzed, waiting for Ferus to respond.

"Meh," he answered with a sly grin. "I'll take 'em out if you need me to."

"Don't forget about me," Pertinax chimed in, still laying against the tree with his eyes closed.

"You don't have any moves that can hit his Pokemon, Pertinax. They're ghost types," the brunette explained, making her Pinsir frown before he hopped off the tree and landed next to Gray and Ferus. "The problem is, Acer can't do anything either; Mach Punch replaced Mega Drain. And then Agrestis is too low of a level to really do much."

"Well, you still have Ferus and Comis. I'm sure they can take out a few ghosts," Nikki told Gray while sitting up. "Ferus is a dark type, after all, and Comis is pretty strong, too."

"While that may be true, Gray still needs a third Pokemon, just incase the Gym Leader has some kind of trick up their sleeve," Slakoth interjected intelligently. "It's better to have several strong Pokemon than one that's incredibly powerful."

Meanwhile, over by the playing Pokemon, Acer sat down and wiped the sweat off her brow. Comis sat down next to her along with Skitty, and Eevee and Agrestis walked over.

"How're you guys feeling about the upcoming Gym Battle?" Eevee inquired, looking at Agrestis, Acer, and Comis. "I overheard Nikki saying that the Gym Leader specialized in ghost types."

"Great," Acer muttered, shaking her head while frowning. "I can't do anything against those things. Stupid ol' Mach Punch just had to replace Mega Drain," the grass type spat in frustration.

"I guess that means it's you two and Ferus battling, because Pertinax can't do anything, either," Skitty announced.

"Sounds good to me," Comis voiced. "We're gonna do awesome, right, Agrestis?"

"Aren't ghost types usually part poison?"

"Yeah, why?" Acer asked.

"Then I don't have any moves that are useful," the poison type concurred. "You and Ferus are the only ones that can actually do anything in this battle," Agrestis continued before sitting down and frowning. As she did so, she felt a hand fall on her head, and she turned to see Gray smiling at her.

"Agrestis, I want you to battle in the Ecruteak Gym. Are you up for it?" the girl asked, making the other Pokemon sweat drop while Agrestis deadpanned.

"Sure. Whatever you need, I'll do it," the poison type responded.

"Good! Now let's train so we can get you ready!" Gray exclaimed, prompting Agrestis to rise to her feet and follow her trainer. The two were stopped, however, when Eevee ran in front of them, wagging her tail excitedly.

"Nikki and I can battle you guys, if you want," the normal type offered before making her trainer get off the ground. "We may not be really strong, but we can definitely help."

"Thanks, Eevee!" Agrestis stated with a smile, bowing to her friend before the group tried to search for a place where Agrestis could train.

000

After thirty minutes of searching the National Park, the group found a spot just outside the park. Once both trainers took ten steps away from each other, they pointed at their Pokemon, who ran forwards and squared off while Cole acted as the referee.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Eevee! Begin!"

"Agrestis, use Sludge to start!" Gray commanded.

Doing as she was told, Agrestis opened her mouth and spat a ball of poison at Eevee and Nikki. The two waited patiently as the attack slowly traveled through the air, and Nikki countered once she knew exactly what to do.

"Jump away and use Headbutt!" the blonde shouted to her Pokemon.

Eevee sprung to her right and managed to avoid the poison type attack before sprinting across the grass and lowering her head. Agrestis took the attack head-on and was pushed back slightly, but Gray's quick thinking allowed her Pokemon to take control of the battle.

"Grab Eevee and then use Double Slap!"

Agrestis' right arm shot forwards and wrapped around Eevee's neck, trapping the normal type, and then she began slapping the normal type with her left arm. After several hits, Agrestis wound back and delivered a powerful smack across the face, sending Eevee tumbling through the grass before she hopped back on her feet and waited for Nikki to speak.

"Fire a Shadow Ball!"

Eevee lifted her head and stared at the sky while opening her mouth. Suddenly, particles of purple light began to form in front of the brown dog's mouth, and she fired the ghost type attack at her friend, who waited for Gray to issue a counterattack, which she did.

"Dodge it, Agrestis!"

The Trubbish quickly dove to her left and dodged the powerful attack, and everyone watched as the Shadow Ball struck a small tree, exploding on contact. Surprisingly, the tree didn't seem to take any damage from the attack, making everyone stare at it in confusion.

"What the hell? Why didn't that tree fall?" Skitty asked in shock while staring at the strange tree that had been struck by Eevee's Shadow Ball.

"I guess it's just really sturdy," Comis responded while scratching the back of his head, trying to think of another possible explanation. "Why don't you use another Shadow Ball?"

"Sudo!"

Before Nikki could order Eevee to do anything, the tree began to walk forwards, and it opened its eyes, freaking everyone out. They calmed down, however, when they realized it was a Pokemon, prompting Gray to take out her Pokedex and scan the creature.

"It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining."

"Hmm... that looks really strong," Cole muttered while scratching his chin. "Maybe you should catch it, Gray," he suggested.

"I don't know, Cole," the girl started, watching Sudowoodo scream at her Pokemon angrily. "I don't think it'd be a good fit."

"Woodo!" Sudowoodo shouted before charging at Eevee, who was caught off guard by the sudden act of aggression.

Thankfully for her, Agrestis shot a Sludge attack at the rock type, knocking him over and grabbing his attention. The fake tree began to stomp on the ground angrily while Gray's Pokemon looked ready to intervene, but they stopped when Slakoth stuck his arms out.

"Wait. Let Agrestis and Eevee handle this," he ordered, making them back down.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" Nikki shouted to her Pokemon, who stuck her head up.

After charging the attack, Eevee fired it. Sudowoodo, however, was able to destroy the purple sphere of energy with a mighty kick, making Eevee and Agrestis gasp in shock while Gray ran over to Nikki's side and stood behind her Pokemon.

"Use another Sludge attack, Agrestis!" Gray shouted while pointing at Sudowoodo.

Agrestis opened her mouth and spat a large ball of purple poison towards her opponent, and the attack hit Sudowoodo in the eyes, making the rock type scream in pain before he fell on his back, allowing Savannah and Eevee to attack.

"Let's finish this off with Trump Card!"

Eevee nodded before being engulfed in a silver light, and she fired a blast of gold energy at the downed rock type. The attack exploded upon impact and launched Sudowoodo into the woods, making Agrestis and Eevee cheer over their victory while Nikki and Gray high fived.

"Huh, I guess Sudowoodo wasn't that strong," Pertinax said while he and his teammates walked over to Gray and Agrestis, who continued to celebrate the victory. "Nice job, Agrestis!"

"Thanks!" the bag of trash replied with a smile before turning to Gray. "I'm ready to take down that Gym Leader!"

"That's what I like to hear! Come on, everyone. Let's go get our fourth badge!"

* * *

 **There we go! Agrestis and Eevee managed to take down Sudowoodo, and the group will arrive in Ecruteak City next chapter, which will be a rival battle for Gray in, you guessed it, Ecruteak City! Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Ecruteak Brawl"**_

 _ **After arriving in Ecruteak City, Gray, Nikki, and Cole head for the Gym only to run into Silver, who challenges Gray to a battle! Will Gray be able to defeat her rival?**_

* * *

 **Ecruteak City Arc**

 **Chapter 30: Frost Bite!  
Chapter 31: Graveyard Shift**


	29. Ecruteak Brawl

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws three Pokeballs and Eevee, Skitty, and another Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws five and her Pokemon appear. Then, a sixth pops up in front of Gray's five Pokemon and covers the screen in ice)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, and Agrestis appear and fade one after another with a new Pokemon being last)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey, all! Time for another battle, and this one will be taking place in the streets of Ecruteak while Gray attempts to search for Morty. Last chapter, Agrestis and Eevee defeated a Sudowoodo, and Gray essentially picked the three Pokemon that'll battle Morty: Comis, Ferus, and Agrestis. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks! I think the battle with Sudowoodo will definitely be enough, given how strong the rest of the team was prior to it. Basically, the only reason that was a chapter was for Agrestis to level up before the Gym Battle_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _It's been a while since she had a battle with him, and I'm hoping it'll be interesting. It's about time you caught up! (Thanks for the compliment!)_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _They'll be pretty close for the most part, mainly because I think the idea of a Garbodor and Eevee's future evolution being friends is really funny. Sudowoodo would've been way tougher had it just been one of Gray or Nikki battling, and Gray's going to have a pretty close battle with Silver_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Clever title is clever. Agrestis would've totally lost had it just been her against Sudowoodo, but hey, she's gotta start somewhere. Gym Battle hype!_

 **Cats n' Raptors:** _At this point, I don't think anyone would stand a chance against Acer, though that'll change a bit starting next arc. And Silver's Croconaw is going to be horrifyingly powerful later on, so don't sleep on him! The funny thing about your last comment, is that you're not wrong, but you're not right either, because Croconaw won't be battling_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Slash, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 26, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 30, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 28, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 24, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge - (Trubbish)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Is the Gym around this corner?" Gray asked Cole and Nikki while walking down a street in Ecruteak City.

The group had arrived earlier in the week, but didn't look around the city because they decided to stay in the Pokemon Center to relax. After making their way around the corner, Gray groaned after seeing the Gym wasn't there.

"This is ridiculous. How can't we find the damn Gym?"

"Because we haven't walked on the street it's on," Agrestis answered, not catching Gray's sarcasm, making her teammates laugh while Gray grunted angrily.

"Well, why don't we just take a break? After that, we can look around some more, and then you can win your fourth badge," Cole suggested, sitting down on the sidewalk calmly along with Slakoth.

"Seriously? You can't find the Gym? That's pathetic," a familiar voice spat, which caught Gray's attention.

The girl looked towards the voice and saw Silver standing in the street, peering at Gray and her Pokemon, who glared right back at the redhead. Slowly, a Croconaw appeared alongside Silver, and it snapped its jaws angrily while pointing at Comis. The ground type responded by waving off the comment, making Croconaw swipe at the ground angrily while Ferus snarled at the water type, catching the Johto starter's attention.

"I'll rip you to shreds," the fire type growled, still glaring at Croconaw, who prepared to charge at Ferus. He was stopped, however, by Silver, who stepped in front of his starter and smirked at Ferus, who continued to snarl.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki chastised, causing Silver to roll his eyes.

"I was here to win my fourth badge, but I already got it," the teen shot back, showing the trio of teens his newly acquired badge.

"Wow! You found the Gym?" Agrestis inquired sincerely.

"Are all of your Pokemon that stupid?" Silver asked rhetorically while looking at Gray, who almost assaulted the obnoxious trainer.

"Hey, you better watch it," Cole warned, rising to his feet. "By the way, how'd you do at the Goldenrod Tournament?" Cole asked, striking a chord. "Ah, so you didn't do well."

"That stupid tournament means nothing. It's all about badges and the Silver Conference, numbnuts," Silver retorted angrily, making Slakoth laugh as he rolled on the ground.

"If results don't matter, what does?" Pertinax retorted.

"Individual battles," Croconaw interjected while stepping in front of his trainer.

"Well, how about we have a battle?" Gray suggested, which was met with applause from all of her Pokemon.

"If that's what you want," Silver replied, taking ten steps away from Gray while the girl did the same. "Don't cry when we smack you like the pathetic bunch you are."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that guy!" Ferus vowed before looking up at Gray, almost as if he were asking her to put him in the battle.

"I would let you, but I think some of the others should get some battling time, especially because you're going to fight the Gym Leader," Gray replied, making Ferus groan before sitting down next to his trainer obediently.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and Silver, where neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!" Cole shouted while pointing at the trainers.

"Agrestis, you're up!" Gray shouted, prompting Agrestis to jump forwards and wait for her opponent to be revealed.

"Ampharos, destroy them!" Silver shouted as an Ampharos materialized from the Pokeball the redhead threw.

The two Pokemon locked eyes and began to growl at one another, and Nikki released Skitty from her Pokeball so she could watch the battle along with Eevee and Slakoth. As she did so, Cole stepped forwards and raised his arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Ampharos! Begin!"

"Agrestis, start off by using Sludge!" Gray commanded.

Doing as she was told, Agrestis opened her mouth and shot a ball of poison at her bipedal opponent. The strong attack struck and knocked Ampharos onto her back, making Silver curse under his breath before he realized exactly how to counter the long-ranged attack.

"Protect yourself with Light Screen!"

Ampharos stomped on the ground before throwing his hands forwards, and a wall of gold light appeared in front of her, confusing Gray and Agrestis while the rest of her Pokemon were fully aware of what the attack did. Nikki and her Pokemon, meanwhile, were in the same boat as Gray, and they turned to Cole in hopes of receiving an answer.

"Light Screen halves special attacks' power, so Silver's basically forcing Gray and Agrestis to approach."

"I know just what to do," the brunette muttered to herself before throwing her right hand forwards. "Use Toxic Spikes!"

Agrestis opened her mouth and fired a ball of purple energy towards the sky, which broke apart and crashed down into dozens of purple arrows. Once they hit the street, the area around Silver and his Pokemon flashed purple, causing the redhead to spit angrily.

"Ampharos, zap that trash bag with Thunderbolt!"

Suddenly, Ampharos was engulfed in yellow electricity and she fired a zigzagging bolt at Agrestis, who was struck by the attack and sent flying.

"Are you okay, Agrestis?" Gray asked worriedly, watching her Pokemon get up and wave her off. "Alright, get in close and use Pound!"

Agrestis sprinted along the street while her arms began to glow white, and she jumped before spinning wildly, adding to her power while overwhelming Ampharos, who stepped back in shock while Silver refused to back down.

"Block it with Thunder Punch!"

Ampharos' attitude changed suddenly as her fists started surging with electricity, and she wound back before throwing a pair of punches at Agrestis. The attacks collided and exploded instantly, launching both Pokemon back to their trainers. Slowly, they got back up and continued glaring at each other, and Gray decided to make the next move, playing the aggressor.

"Run at Ampharos!"

Once again, Agrestis sprinted towards Ampharos, and she looked like she was ready to knock the electric type out.

"Keep that thing away with Thunderbolt, Ampharos!" Silver shouted.

Ampharos grunted loudly as she was enveloped in yellow electricity, and Gray narrowed her eyes as soon as the yellow Pokemon shot a zigzagging bolt at Agrestis, who jumped away and continued to sprint.

"Cover your arms with Sludge and use Pound!" Gray commanded, throwing her arm out to her side.

After her arms began to glow white with energy, Agrestis hit them with balls of poison, turning the light of the energy purple. Then, she lunged forwards and clubbed Ampharos with the supercharged attack, sending the electric type flying through the air. Once she hit the ground in front of Silver, Ampharos' eyes were closed, and Cole stepped forwards immediately.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Silver, choose your next Pokemon!" the boy shouted while Nikki, her Pokemon, Gray, and her Pokemon cheered for Agrestis, who was panting rapidly.

"Get back here," Silver spat before clipping Ampharos' Pokeball on his belt. "Now, Espeon, destroy them!"

Once Espeon appeared, her body flashed purple due to Toxic Spikes, and Gray snickered at Silver's reaction, which was one of rage.

"Wow," Eevee muttered in awe of the elegant Pokemon standing before her, catching Nikki's attention while Skitty simply stared at Ferus with hearts for eyes.

"This is gonna be really tough for Agrestis," Slakoth said to himself while scratching his chin.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Espeon! Begin!"

"Start by using Sludge!" Gray shouted to the poison type.

Agrestis obeyed and shot a large ball of purple toxins at Espeon, but the four legged creature dodged the attack with ease, making Gray and her Pokemon gasp in shock while Silver scoffed at their reactions.

"Psybeam!" Silver commanded.

As Espeon fell from the air, the red jewel on her head began to glow, and she suddenly fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at Agrestis, who was crushed by the attack and sent tumbling along the street, making Gray bite her lower lip worriedly. She watched as Agrestis slowly rose to her feet, clearly in pain, and the brunette couldn't help but feel bad about putting her Pokemon in the situation.

"Hang in there, Agrestis! Double Slap!"

"End this with Psychic!" Silver shouted right after Gray, catching everyone by surprise.

Before Agrestis could take one step forwards, a thin blue line of energy outlined her body and she was lifted into the air. She then stopped, but was suddenly smashed into the ground, causing every one of her teammates to look away while Gray stared helplessly. Once Cole saw she was unconscious, he raised his arms in the air and stepped forwards.

"Agrestis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Take a long rest, Agrestis," the brunette said as she withdrew Agrestis and looked over at her four other Pokemon. "Acer, I choose you!" she announced, prompting Acer to step forward and stand in front of her trainer confidently while Ferus complained about not being picked.

"Why would she choose Acer? She's weak to psychic types!" Nikki shouted while Cole and Slakoth shrugged in response.

"Ferus would've been a way better choice," Eevee added, glancing over at Skitty to see the pink cat nearly faint from hearing her crush's name. Seeing this, Eevee sweat dropped and shook her head before turning her attention back to the battle.

"This battle will be between Acer and Espeon! Begin!"

"Acer, let's use your speed to our advantage! Headbutt!" Gray shouted with a grin.

After taking two steps forwards, Acer disappeared, making Silver, Croconaw, and Espeon gasp in shock. All of a sudden, Acer reappeared and smashed her head into Espeon's, sending the latter of the two rolling backwards before she hit into Silver, who helped his Pokemon back up before rubbing his head in anger.

"Damn, that thing's fast," Silver muttered as Acer returned to Gray's side and began punching the air ferociously. "Pull her towards you with Psychic!"

Espeon's eyes flashed light blue and a thin blue line of energy outlined Acer's body, catching the grass type by surprise. Suddenly, she was yanked through the air and Silver had a wicked look on his face while Espeon's tail turned to steel. As she watched Acer get closer and closer to Espeon, Gray suddenly thought of an idea and shouted to her Pokemon.

"Lead into it with Headbutt!"

"Crush it with an uppercut Iron Tail!" Silver retorted, expecting Gray to issue the command she did.

Much to her dismay, Gray watched as Espeon whipped her tail upwards, striking Acer in the face and launching her into the air. The fighting type smacked against the ground violently, yet she slowly got back on her feet with a determined look on her face, making her teammates, Eevee, Skitty, Nikki, and Slakoth cheer wildly while Espeon howled in pain form the poison.

"Okay, let's use Bullet Seed!" Gray shouted.

Acer reared her head back and unleashed a wave of solar bullets at Espeon, pummeling the psychic type while angering Silver. Croconaw, meanwhile, shook his head at the pathetic attack, which Ferus and Comis noticed, making them fume. The two glared at Croconaw, and the water type motioned for them to attack, but they were stopped by Pertinax, who shook his head, defusing the situation.

"Ram into Acer with Quick Attack and then lift the poison out of the ground with Psychic!" Silver commanded.

Suddenly, Espeon bolted across the street and a white ray of light trailed her body before she slammed into Acer's chest headfirst. Once again, the grass type was knocked onto her back, allowing Espeon to get rid of Toxic Spikes. The four legged creature's eyes began to glow blue, and she grunted loudly before the entire ground was shrouded in blue energy. Then, the poison was lifted into the air and disappeared, making Gray curse under her breath before she checked on her Pokemon.

"Are you okay, Acer?"

"Yup," the grass type replied with a noticeable grimace, which worried Gray. She didn't have time to dwell on that, though, as Silver spoke up.

"Finish this up with Iron Tail!"

"Answer right back with Mach Punch!"

Espeon's tail suddenly turned to iron while Acer's right fist began to glow light blue, and the two Pokemon suddenly charged. While Espeon jumped and began spinning like a wheel, Acer reared her fist back, and they ended up striking each other as hard as they possibly could. The result of the attacks ended with both Acer and Espeon being knocked out, and Cole rushed forwards.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your last Pokemon!"

"Thank you for the awesome effort, Acer. Return," Gray said with a smile, clipping the fainted creature's Pokeball onto her belt before turning to the three remaining Pokemon by her side. "Pertinax, I'm counting on you!" the teen announced while pointing at her Pinsir, who gleefully stepped in front of her and waited for Silver to reveal his final Pokemon.

"Pupitar, destroy them!" the redhead shouted, hurling his third Pokeball.

Once it opened, a strange Pokemon in a steel cocoon appeared in front of Silver, and it blankly stared at Pertinax.

"Wow, I can't believe he caught a Pupitar!" Cole exclaimed before regaining his composure, raising his arms as he did so.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Pupitar! Begin!"

"Pupitar, squash that bug with Rock Slide!"

The cocoon grunted loudly before shaking, which worried Gray, and a series of boulders suddenly fell from the sky and crashed down on Pertinax, who didn't make a sound after being buried. Gray, however, knew her Pokemon still had a ton of energy left, prompting her to throw her right arm to her side while issuing a command to the bug type.

"Break out of there and hit Pupitar with Brick Break, Pertinax!"

Much to Silver's shock, Pertinax blasted out of the pile of rocks and sprinted across the ground while his hands were glowing white. Then, he leaped forwards and smashed both of his fists over Pupitar's head, making the strange Pokemon fall down in pain before popping back up and blinking repeatedly.

"Now blast Pertinax with Dark Pulse!" Silver commanded.

Particles of black energy began forming in front of Pupitar's face, and the rock type fired a spiraling ray of purple and black energy at Pertinax, who looked back at Gray in concern, noticing a calm expression plastered on her face.

"Dodge it and use Seismic Toss!"

Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and he flew over the dark type attack, barely dodging it. Then, he grabbed Pupitar and flew straight upwards before circling around a bit and falling towards the ground. With a mighty heave, Pupitar was smashed against the ground, and he appeared to be running out of gas, just like Pertinax.

"Crush him with Thrash!"

"Counter!" Gray screamed.

Pupitar suddenly shot forwards and slammed into Pertinax, who was shrouded in red aura. Once that happened, Pertinax retaliated with a vicious punch that sent Pupitar soaring. As soon as he crashed against the ground, Pupitar hopped back up and grunted loudly while Croconaw snapped his jaws at Ferus, who responded with an equally vicious snarl.

"Keep it going! Use Thrash again!"

"Let's finish this! Brick Break!"

Before Pupitar could even move, Pertinax flew forwards while his fists were glowing white, and he delivered a devastating tomahawk, which slammed Pupitar against the ground, knocking the rock type out cold instantly.

"Pupitar is unable to battle! Gray, Agrestis, Acer, and Pertinax are the winners!" Cole shouted, signaling the end of the battle as Pertinax ran over to Gray and hugged her excitedly.

"You may have won this time, but I _will_ beat you sooner or later," Silver promised Gray before turning and walking away. Croconaw, meanwhile, pointed at Ferus and began to growl, which made Ferus growl in response. Seeing that, Croconaw smirked and followed after his trainer, leaving Gray with her three conscious Pokemon, her friends, and their Pokemon.

"Man, that guy's a jerk," Nikki muttered as she, Gray, and Cole headed back to the Pokemon Center in order to heal the Pokemon that battled for Gray.

"Tell me about it. He thinks he's really good, but we've beaten him both times we've battled," the brunette replied while Comis and Ferus nodded to confirm the statement. "No matter how hard he tries, he'll never beat us."

* * *

 **It looks like Silver's gotten a lot stronger, and it seems as if his Croconaw has a budding rivalry with Ferus, which will become a lot fiercer later on in the story. Despite his growth, Silver still lost to Gray, and each of Gray's Pokemon managed to defeat one of Silver's. In regards to future updated, I'm going to be slowing down a lot because I'd like to keep at least ten chapters ahead of where I am right now, and I'm not because I've had to write some pretty long chapters, so there might be 2-4 days between each update. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Does Silver's battling style remind you of anyone from previous stories? (If he doesn't, let me know. I'm trying to make him similar to someone)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Frost Bite!"**_

 _ **After her victory over Silver, Gray learns about a Pokemon causing chaos for hikers in Mt. Mortar. Will Gray be able to stop this Pokemon from assaulting hikers?**_

* * *

 **Ecruteak City Arc**

 **Chapter 31: Graveyard Shift** **  
**


	30. Frost Bite!

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws three Pokeballs and Eevee, Skitty, and another Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws five and her Pokemon appear. Then, a sixth pops up in front of Gray's five Pokemon and covers the screen in ice)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, and Agrestis appear and fade one after another with a new Pokemon being last)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Well, back to the old grind. Last chapter, Gray battled and defeated Silver, without the services of Ferus and Comis, might I add, but she'll be taking a break from battling for a little bit. This chapter will be about the group hearing of a Pokemon that has been attacking any hiker passing by. Now, let's get going!**

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Silver battle hype! I've always liked Ampharos, and he's one of the most popular Johto Pokemon, but it might end up being the weakest on Silver's team, given the way it'll shake out. And you're right! It will be a Bergmite!_

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Here it is!_

 **Flamecharger (guest):** _That's not what I was asking. I wanted to know if his battling style resembled anyone :/ And (assuming you don't mean the actual titles themselves), don't worry, I won't be rushing_

 **Defender31415:** _Did she really? I can never really tell when I write it, and I only look for grammatical errors during the chapters... so yeah, I totally didn't realize that XD In regards to Silver getting Espeon, never use logic in Pokemon! It only gets you angry! In all seriousness, I only gave him Espeon because I want his team to be (some of) the most popular Pokemon from Johto_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _It is a weird collection, but it was based off a poll of the most popular Johto Pokemon. And I completely forgot about Xavier even being in the series, lol_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! I really couldn't tell if it was close or not, so it's good to see that it turned out to be close (for you, at least). And I wanted to mix it up a bit with this story in terms of records against rivals considering Gray's experienced while Silver's just a rookie_

 **Cats n' Raptors:** _Haha, she definitely should stop going with such awful type matchups, but just wait for the Gym Battle. All three Pokemon involved have significant disadvantages against Morty's Pokemon. And that's ridiculous that yours could do that. As for Silver's (eventual) Feraligatr, it's going to be absurd with how strong it is_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 30, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 28, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge, Take Down* - (Trubbish)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Okay, I'm serious this time. We're going to challenge the Gym!" Gray shouted as she rose from her bed. "I don't care what happens, or who we meet on the way there, we will battle the Gym Leader!"

"Could you quiet down a little?" Nikki growled as she put a pillow over her ears as a means of quieting Gray's voice. "Some of us are still trying to sleep," the girl murmured.

"But it's already noon," Comis retorted, making Nikki and Eevee shoot out of their bed, getting dressed as quick as they could before making their way to the dining hall with Gray and Comis, who spotted Cole at an empty table. "So it's gonna be me, Ferus, and Agrestis battling, right?" Comis asked Gray as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That's right. You're going to be opening the battle, regardless of what Pokemon the Gym Leader uses," Gray told Comis before continuing to eat. "Agrestis, you'll go second to poison the battlefield, and Ferus will come in to close it out," the brunette continued while eyeing her two other Pokemon, who nodded in response. Agrestis was clearly the most excited of the group, with Comis in a close second. Ferus, on the other hand, showed no sign of emotion, as he was sitting down next to Acer and Pertinax, talking about training regimens.

"They're really serious about this upcoming battle," Cole announced after finishing his drink. "It's really fun to see how their dynamic's evolved over the past month and a half," the teen continued, making Gray nod while she watched her Pokemon converse. It was true that they had learned to like each other a lot more than they did in the earlier portion of their travels.

"Yeah, I don't think they've fought since we started traveling with you guys," Nikki added, petting Eevee while Skitty stared at Ferus. "Then again, I don't think any of them, aside from Ferus, really have personalities prone to fighting."

"I heard that," the dog told Nikki, who sweat dropped at the response while everyone else laughed at the blonde.

"So, why don't we go train for a little?" Gray suggested while looking at her five Pokemon, who had finished their meals. "I still want you to get a bit more comfortable with the speed of battles, Agrestis."

"I can help with that," Acer offered along with Ferus, making Gray smile and nod before she, Nikki, Cole, and their Pokemon headed towards the battlefield in the back of the Pokemon Center.

"Once we get this down pat, we're gonna head out and challenge the Gym, okay?" the seventeen year old asked her Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Good. Cole, could you be Acer's trainer?"

"Sure," the boy answered, prompting Slakoth to hop off his head. Once Cole stepped foot in his trainer box, Acer turned and told him her attacks, which he made note of before nodding at Gray and Agrestis, who smirked.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Acer! Begin!"

"Acer, use Bullet Seed!" Cole shouted, catching Gray off guard, as she thought he'd be more aggressive.

Rearing her head back, Acer shot several bullets of solar energy at Agrestis and Gray. The latter of the two maintained her cool and quickly issued a counterattack, knowing exactly what to do to help her Pokemon.

"Hit them back with Double Slap, Agrestis!"

Agrestis' arms began to glow white with energy and she started smacking all of the bullets headed towards her, sending them back at Acer, who was pummeled by the grass type attack. Everyone on the sidelines cheered for Agrestis' efforts, and the poison type smiled proudly before her eyes shot open when she heard Cole's voice travel through the air.

"Now charge with Headbutt!"

Before anyone could blink, Acer appeared in front of Agrestis and slammed her head into the pile of trash, sending Agrestis soaring before she hit the ground ten feet behind Gray, who turned around and ran to her Pokemon's side worriedly. Her nerves were eased when Agrestis rose to her feet and nodded at Acer, acknowledging the power of her attack.

"I can't get over how fast Acer is," Pertinax voiced shaking his head in disbelief as the grass type suddenly reappeared in front of Cole with a concerned look for Agrestis.

"It's definitely a sight to see... or, one you wish you could," Slakoth muttered before laughing.

"Agrestis, charge and use Sludge!" Gray shouted.

"Gah!" a man screamed, cutting Agrestis' attack short.

Immediately, the group turned to see a man hobbling towards the doors of the Pokemon Center, but he fell on his face with a pained expression. Seeing this, everyone ran over and Pertinax helped the tall adult up onto his feet. He had blonde hair and was wearing a purple headband, and looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Are you okay, sir?" Nikki quizzed while the man grimaced and held his side.

"No. Some damn Pokemon attacked me when I was trying to get through Mt. Mortar," the man replied. "My Pokemon and I were just passing by and it came out of nowhere and assaulted us for no reason! The thing may look harmless, but it's not."

"Pokemon?" Gray reiterated, her ears perking up with excitement. "We'll check it out and get everything settled," the girl continued with a confident expression, making the man smile and nod.

000

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is?" Skitty asked aloud, looking at Eevee and Gray's Pokemon, who shrugged in response.

"Who knows? Maybe it's something awesome like a Noivern!" Gray exclaimed. "Or a Salamence! Ooh, that would be so cool!"

The rest of the group laughed at Gray's excitement and they stopped once they reached the entrance to Mt. Mortar, staring into the dark abyss. With a deep breath, Cole stepped forwards and led the charge, but he was cutoff by Ferus, who immediately began sniffing the ground. Suddenly, the fire type started walking into the mountain, and Gray followed after withdrawing the rest of her Pokemon, excluding Comis.

"Are you picking anything up, Ferus?" Eevee asked, which wasn't answered.

"Just let him go to work, and we can ask him questions when he's finished," Slakoth instructed, which made Eevee pout.

"I really don't like this place," Comis muttered as he looked around at the enormous cave before staring at a waterfall in the middle of the place. "Are we even sure there's a Pokemon here? I bet that guy was just pulling a prank."

"You're just scared," Ferus stated as he continued sniffing the area, making Comis glare at him. "Just calm down and we can take that thing on as a group, assuming it's that strong. There's no way it could beat all of us."

"I bet you could do it yourself," Skitty told Ferus, who rolled his eyes at the stupid compliment.

"What about me, Skitty?" Comis asked, hoping he'd receive the same compliment.

"No," the feline responded, making Comis grab his chest and fall on his back in agony, which drew laughs from Cole and Slakoth.

"Well, the guy said that the Pokemon attacked him right here, and this is where the scent ends, so I guess we'll just have to wait for it," Ferus announced, sitting down as he did so. "Wait, this is where he told us to go, right?"

"Yup," Nikki confirmed while looking at the detailed map the hiker had given her. "He said that he was about to go through that opening, and then he and his Pokemon were attacked. Maybe we have to go towards that."

Without hesitation, Eevee began walking towards the opening, and a sudden icy blast of wind was shot at her. Lucky for the dog, she was able to dodge the attack, and everyone looked around in confusion before two yellow eyes flashed in the opening Eevee had tried walking towards. Once again, an icy wind was fired at the group, but Ferus was quick to counter with Flamethrower, canceling the attack out. Then, the attacker revealed itself, and a tiny, four legged creature stood by the opening. The top half of its body was a chunk of ice, while its lower half was white.

"What the heck is that?" Slakoth asked before Gray took out her Pokedex and attempted to scan the animal.

"Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokemon. It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice."

"That's cool!" Nikki shouted, making everyone deadpan, as they thought she tried making a pun.

"Berg-mite!" the ice type barked, prompting Ferus to step forward and growl slightly. He stopped, however, and began speaking to the creature in Poke-language before turning his translator back on, and he turned to face Gray.

"Apparently Bergmite's trying to protect an injured Pokemon," the fire type explained, which made Bergmite nod. "It got stuck under a rock an hour or two ago, and he's been trying to get it free."

"We can help you out, Bergmite," Gray offered with a kind smile as she extended her hand. "But we have to hurry."

The ice type stared at Gray with a conflicted look on his face before he nodded and scampered into the opening he had been blocking, prompting everyone to follow after the freezing Pokemon. After running for a minute, the group arrived in a small, enclosed room, and a Pokemon was crying out weakly. A large boulder, which looked to have fallen, was lodged in the corner of the room, and Bergmite began pointing at the object.

"Pertinax, Acer, Agrestis, we need your help!"

In bright flashes of light, Gray's three other Pokemon appeared, and they stared at the boulder before running towards it once the three teens attempted to push it. Even with their added numbers, the group was unable to move the boulder, and they looked down to see a Misdreavus trapped underneath it, crying in pain.

"How the hell can we move this thing?" Cole asked Gray, who bit her lower lip before eyeing her Pokemon.

"I've got it! Ferus, use Flamethrower on it to heat it up! Bergmite, I need you to freeze it, okay?" Gray asked the wild Pokemon, who nodded in response before freezing the boulder after Ferus had just heated it up. "If that won't break, you have to to sprint, Acer, and slam into it as hard as you can with Comis and Agrestis. If that doesn't work, I want you to use Vital Throw, Pertinax," Gray ordered.

The four Pokemon nodded and waited for Ferus and Bergmite to destroy the rock, but they were unable to after dozens of failed attempts. Seeing this, Acer nodded at Comis and Agrestis, and the trio, along with Skitty, Eevee, and Slakoth, began slamming into the boulder. Much to their shock, it moved ever so slightly, and Misdreavus was able to move a bit more.

"Hang in there, Misdreavus. We're gonna get you out of here," Nikki promised the screaming ghost type, who stopped and nodded at the blonde.

The six Pokemon continued slamming into the boulder, and the trio of trainers joined in to help. The boulder, however, didn't move, and everyone began panting in exhaustion, prompting Pertinax to step forwards and crack his fingers excitedly.

"Hold on, guys. Let me do this," he announced, making everyone move away. "Here we go!" the bug shouted before attempting to lift the boulder, and somehow, he did, albeit barely. "Now get out, Misdreavus!" Hearing the urgency in the bug's voice, Misdreavus flew out from underneath the boulder and Pertinax dropped it, falling on his back in exhaustion.

"We did it! Way to go, everyone!" Gray cheered, hugging her five Pokemon excitedly while Nikki and Cole did the same. "Thanks for your help, Bergmite. It was really brave of you to try and save Misdreavus."

"Mite," the ice type replied with a smile before bowing to Gray humbly. "Berg-ber!" Bergmite exclaimed before stepping forwards and smiling at Gray, confusing the brunette, Cole, and Nikki while the other Pokemon looked at the teens as if they were idiots.

"Bergmite wants to repay you for your help by joining," Comis explained, making Gray face palm.

"Mite! Ber," Bergmite continued, pointing at Misdreavus.

"But only if Misdreavus comes along," Comis added.

"Well, I'd have to send one of you back if I were to catch Misdreavus," Gray mumbled while scratching her chin.

"I'd be happy to have Misdreavus, but only if she wants," Nikki offered, smiling at the ghost type, who nodded emphatically before floating around the girl and her two Pokemon.

"That settles that," Cole stated, laughing along with Slakoth.

"Okay then! Go, Pokeball!" both girls shouted, throwing the spherical devices at Bergmite and Misdreavus.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

Suddenly, the group heard someone clapping, and they turned to see the man from the Pokemon Center walking into the room with a smile, confusing everyone.

"Well done. I'm really impressed with how far you were willing to go to save that Misdreavus," he started. "My name's Morty, and I'm the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City."

"What!? If you're the Gym Leader, why didn't you help her out!?" Ferus shouted at the man, who laughed at the dog's fiery attitude before turning to look at Gray, Nikki, and Cole.

"Don't worry, I'm not some kind of maniac. I had my Gengar waiting here with those two just incase anything happened while I was gone. I mean, really, do you think I'd just leave a Pokemon to die?" Morty asked rhetorically before laughing. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're trying to challenge me, right?" Morty asked while pointing at Gray, who nodded. "Good. I'll be expecting you tomorrow. Gengar, let's go," Morty said as a Gengar suddenly appeared by his side.

With that, the two disappeared into the darkness, leaving everyone in silence before Gray and Nikki pulled out the Pokeballs of their new Pokemon.

"Come on out, Bergmite!"

"You, too, Misdreavus!"

Both Pokemon appeared in front of their new trainers, and they immediately began conversing with their teammates, making Gray and Nikki smile, while the former puled out her book of latin words and began searching for Bergmite's nickname.

"Here we go," the girl said before bending down to Bergmite, smiling as she clipped a translator onto the ice type. "How do you like Placidus? It means gentle, which doesn't really show-"

"I like it!" Bergmite interrupted with a smile. "Whatever you think is good is fine with me."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now, let's go train for that battle!"

* * *

 **Hazah! Placidus has joined Gray's team, and he'll be a major addition to an already loaded squad. It also turned out that he was trying to protect an injured Misdreavus, who was caught by Nikki.** **Next chapter will be Gray's Gym Battle against Morty, and she'll have her hands full, if I do say so myself, given her lineup. Also, I won't be putting up a preview of the next arc for reasons that will be revealed soon. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Who are the three you think Gray will use against Morty? Who do you think will be the star?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Graveyard Shift"**_

 _ **Ready to win her fourth badge, Gray faces off with Morty and his vaunted ghost types. Will she be able to overcome their tricky and annoying battling style?**_


	31. Graveyard Shift

**Theme Song**

 **Oh oh, it's time to grow (Comis flies towards the screen and uses X-Scissor)  
Let's let everybody know (Nikki throws three Pokeballs and Eevee, Skitty, and another Pokemon appear, Cole throws one and Slakoth appears, Gray throws six and her Pokemon appear. Then, a dragon swoops down and roars next to Gray)  
** **How strong we've become (Skitty swoons over Ferus while Comis looks on jealously)  
** **And that we fight as one (Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus appear and fade one after another)** **  
** **No no, we won't back down (Splitscreen showing all six of Gray's Pokemon getting off the ground and charging at the camera)  
** **We'll fight (2x) another round! (The screen splits in half and shows Ferus, with a figure covered in fire, and Silver's Totodile, with two figures covered in water, glaring at each other)** **  
** **No matter your strength or size (A teen stares at a picture of himself and a girl when they were kids)  
** **Our eyes are on the prize... (Gray takes a deep breath before stepping out of a dark room and into the light of a stadium)  
** **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL I POSTED ON MY PROFILE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT AND WILL DETERMINE THE FUTURE OF A STORY!**

* * *

 **Hey hey hey! Time for the conclusion (or maybe not) of the Ecruteak City Arc, and boy, does Gray have a tough challenge today. She'll be taking on Morty, and Placidus will be making his debut! Last chapter, Gray and the gang met Morty and he told them about some Pokemon in Mt. Mortar that was attacking people, so they went there and it turned out to be Placidus, who was just trying to protect a Misdreavus. After saving her, Placidus and Misdreavus joined Gray and Nikki, respectively.** **Also, for some reason, I can't see how many views I've received the past two days, so for any of you experiencing a similar problem, please let me know.** **Now, let's get going!**

 **guest:** _Yeah, Misdreavus adds some diversity to Nikki's team_

 **Defender31415:** _Haha, I didn't even think about that, and I got Sixth Sense vibes from reading that. And if you mean large, in terms of the size of each Pokemon, yeah, Placidus and Agrestis will be very bulky. If you were referring to the amount of Pokemon (you probably didn't, but I'll address this just incase), there won't be any more additions to the team_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Gracias! Placidus will be really strong later on (kinda like Decorus) and I really hate Misdreavus, though Mismagius makes up for it. As for your lineup prediction, you were 3/3, so nice job!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Dat pun doe. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I really love Avalugg (chapter 39), though I never used it in-game because of its low speed. You're patience has finally awarded you, too. Here's the Gym Battle! (And the chapter note above is a hint!)_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 30, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 28, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge, Take Down* - (Trubbish)**

 **Placidus, (m), level** **27, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang** **\- (Bergmite)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

Gray slowly stepped into the Gym along with Nikki and Cole, and they looked around at the room. The battlefield appeared to be floating over a black hole of darkness, and there were steps leading up to each trainer box.

"This is it," Gray muttered to herself while walking away from the group, who headed into the stands and watched. Comis, Acer, and Pertinax sat along with Nikki, Cole, Slakoth, Eevee, and Skitty, and they watched Gray as she made her way up to the trainer box opposing Morty.

"So, Gray, are you ready for this battle?" Morty asked, making the girl nod. Even though they hadn't exchanged names in Mt. Mortar, Gray was fully aware of Gym Leaders being able to check profiles of their challengers, which Morty most likely did the day before.

"Absolutely. My Pokemon and I are ready to win our fourth badge!" Gray answered confidently while sticking her left fist forwards, making Morty laugh before he turned to his referee and nodded.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, Morty, where only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Morty, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Okay. Gray, I wish you the best of luck, because you'll need it," Morty taunted playfully as he grabbed a Pokeball off his belt. "Lampent, go forth!"

In a flash of light, a floating lamp appeared above Morty, and it began to fly around the battlefield before settling just an inch off the ground in front of her trainer.

"Lampent's a part fire type, right?" Nikki asked Cole, who nodded in response.

"None of her Pokemon are at disadvantages here. If she really wanted to play to an advantage, she'd use Ferus," the mellow teen added before kicking his feet up and resting them on the lower row of seats. "I doubt she will, though. After all, this is Gray we're talking about."

"I still don't get why I'm not battling," Comis muttered, pouting at the fact that he was sitting in yet another Gym Battle. "Gray told me I was going to battle in this one."

"You need to relax," Acer told Comis, who continued to pout. "Just think for a second. Agrestis and Placidus haven't gotten to battle yet, and you won the first two badges. Everyone needs to get a turn, and that's exactly what Gray's trying to do," the grass type explained.

"Seriously. Besides, Comis, we checked the league website and you have type advantages against the next two Gym Leaders, so you'll definitely be in one of those battles, if not both," Pertinax added. "Now why don't we root for whoever Gray picks?"

"Placidus, I choose you!" the aforementioned teen shouted, hurling her first Pokeball in the air.

Slowly, Gray's newly caught Bergmite materialized from the Pokeball and released a chilling wind from his mouth, making everyone except Lampent shiver. Seeing this, Placidus glared at the fire type and looked ready to charge while Lampent simply shook her head.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Lampent! Begin!"

"Use Flame Burst to start, Lampent!" Morty demanded.

Lampent began spinning like a top before shooting a rectangular blast of fire from her mouth, and the attack closed in on Placidus at an incredible speed, forcing Gray to act quickly.

"Dodge it and use Harden, Placidus!" the girl countered tactically, wanting to raise her Pokemon's defenses.

Placidus shimmied out of the way and slammed his stubby front legs on the ground, causing a green ring of energy to spin around his body before it disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, Placidus looked much stronger than before, and he eyed Lampent closely.

"Now hit Placidus with Hex!"

All of a sudden, Lampent created a twister made of purple wind, and the powerful attack sped across the battlefield and towards Placidus, who, surprisingly, didn't look nervous in the slightest. The group watching on the side of the battlefield noticed, and they were all impressed with Placidus' confidence, and Comis began smiling and cheering.

"Not on my watch!" Gray shouted. "Charge through it with Take Down, and then use Bite!"

Morty watched in shock as Placidus charged straight towards the powerful ghost type attack, and the ice type was enveloped in golden light. Then, he cruised through the wind and sprung into the air, chomping down on Lampent viciously. The fire type cried out in pain before throwing Placidus away, but the ice type smirked at the result of his attack, and so did Gray.

"Wow, that hit hard," Pertinax commented in shock while Placidus let out another chilling wind from his mouth, lowering the temperature nearly twenty degrees.

"Okay, let's throw you off balance! Confuse Ray, Lampent!"

Gray gasped in shock as Lampent shot a ring of orange light at Placidus, and it struck. The ice type then began to sway from side to side, and he looked completely disoriented. After taking a deep breath, Gray smiled and looked at her Pokemon before issuing another command.

"Don't do anything, Placidus!" she yelled, making the spectators scratch their heads.

"Huh, that's a weird thing to do," Acer opined.

"Well, not really. By not doing anything, Gray doesn't run the risk of Placidus hurting himself. It's actually a very smart move," Cole complimented while leaning back and yawning alongside Slakoth.

"Now hit him with a close range Flame Burst!"

Before she could do anything, Gray saw Lampent zip across the battlefield, open her mouth, and shoot a bullet of fire at Placidus, which exploded on contact with the ice type. Somehow, the explosion seemed to snap Placidus out of his confused state, and he glanced back at Gray with a grin, making her nod and throw her hand forwards.

"Ice Fang!"

Without hesitation, Placidus sprung forwards and two fangs coated in icy blue energy appeared from his mouth. Then, he bit Lampent as hard as he could, making the ghost shriek before she fell to the ground, hitting it lifelessly.

"Lampent is unable to battle! Morty, choose your next Pokemon!"

"I can't believe Placidus actually won! Way to go!" Comis screamed.

"Great effort, Lampent, return," Morty said as he zapped the fainted Pokemon back into her Pokeball. "Now, Jellicent, go forth!"

Suddenly, a large, blue jellyfish appeared from the Pokeball Morty had thrown, and it began to spin around like a ballerina. Meanwhile, Placidus continued to pant, prompting Gray to switch Pokemon.

"Placidus, return," Gray called, making the ice type scurry over to his trainer's side. "Nice work out there," the brunette complimented while patting her Pokemon on the head, which made Placidus smile. "Now, Agrestis, come on out!"

Once she materialized from her Pokeball, Agrestis threw her hands up and cheered at the fact that she was battling. She changed her attitude, however, and became incredibly serious once she locked eyes with Jellicent.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Jellicent! Begin!"

"Use Toxic Spikes, Agrestis!" Gray shouted, wanting to take full control of the battle.

Agrestis opened her mouth and fired a ball of purple light towards the roof. When it exploded, several purple arrows struck the ground and caused Morty's half of the battlefield to flash purple for a split second. The Gym Leader didn't seem to be worried about the move, confusing Gray and Agrestis.

"Clean the battlefield with Water Pulse!" Morty commanded.

A ball of water formed in-between Jellicent's arms, and he threw it at the ground. The sphere exploded on contact and a powerful wave crashed along the ground, crushing Agrestis and sweeping her across the field while also getting rid of Toxic Spikes, which made Gray curse under her breath before turning her attention to the Pokemon in front of her.

"Are you okay, Agrestis?" Gray asked in concern.

"Now use Ominous Wind!" Morty shouted, preventing Agrestis from answering.

A sudden gust of purple wind slammed into Agrestis and sent her flying through the air, forcing Gray to take out her Pokeball and recall the struggling Pokemon.

"Agrestis, return!" the girl shouted before clipping Agrestis' Pokeball onto her belt.

"Who does she use now? Placidus is tired, and Ferus is weak to water types," Acer asked while looking around, hoping someone would answer her question. No one did, however, because they had no idea what Gray was going to do.

"Placidus, I need you back out there," the girl told the four legged Pokemon, who nodded and scurried onto the battlefield with a determined look on his face.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Jellicent! Begin!"

"Jellicent, let's get this over with quick! Use Brine!"

After waving his arms around, Jellicent threw them forwards and enormous rain drops flew towards Placidus at a blinding speed, pelting the ice type into submission. As he struggled to fight through the pain of the attack, Placidus let out a low grunt of pain, and Gray worriedly looked around the battlefield, trying to think of a way to help her Pokemon.

"Sprint to your left and use Bite!"

With a sudden surge of strength, Placidus shot off the ground and bolted across the battlefield. Much to Morty and Jellicent's shock, Placidus leaped through the air, and then he bit Jellicent's right arm. Instead of throwing the ice type like Lampent had done, Morty smirked, unnerving Gray and Placidus while Jellicent smirked along with his trainer.

"Now grab Placidus, fly to the roof, and drop him!"

Jellicent quickly grabbed Placidus with his other arm and floated towards the roof. Placidus continued to attempt to break free, and he was granted his wish when the blue jellyfish let go of him.

"Placidus!" Gray screamed as her Pokemon fell towards the ground defenselessly.

"Hydro Pump!"

Everyone stared in horror as Jellicent fired a high-pressure blast of water straight down at Placidus. The attack slammed into Placidus and caused the ice type to crash into the ground at an unfathomable velocity, causing the battlefield to shake violently.

"Placidus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee shouted after seeing Placidus' eyes were closed.

"Take a well deserved break, Placidus," Gray whispered to the fainted Pokemon's Pokeball before clipping it on her belt. Taking a deep breath, Gray grabbed another Pokeball and chucked it forwards confidently. "Ferus, let's go!"

Ferus exploded from his Pokeball, along with bursts of fire, and he landed on the ground in front of his trainer with a solemn expression.

"Man, this is risky," Pertinax muttered while shaking his head, unable to watch the battle. "Hopefully Ferus can do this."

"He will," Acer assured her teammate confidently.

Comis, meanwhile, glared at the fire type and kept silent, hiding his hatred.

"Come on, Ferus! I know you can do this!" Skitty cheered wildly, making Ferus scowl while Morty and Jellicent laughed at the two Pokemon.

"You've got guts, Gray. Using your Bergmite against Lampent was one thing, but now your Houndoom is challenging my Jellicent! Hopefully, for your sake, this pays off," Morty yelled to his challenger, who smirked and nodded.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Jellicent! Begin!"

"Ferus, start off with Flamethrower!" Gray commanded, confusing Morty and his Jellicent.

Ferus reared his head back and immediately unleashed a wave of red flames towards his floating opponent, who turned back to Morty and waited for the blonde to speak up. Morty, however, was confused and took a moment to respond to the incoming attack, but did so before his Pokemon could get hit.

"Blast him away with Hydro Pump!"

Jellicent put his hands together and shot a high-pressured blast of dark blue water at the incoming fire. The water type attack easily powered through and crushed Ferus, who was sent skidding back to Gray's side, but he shook his head and sprinted across the battlefield at a speed Morty and Jellicent were accustomed to seeing.

"Way to fight through the pain, Ferus! Use Bite!"

Everyone watched as Ferus leaped through the air and chomped down on the same arm Placidus had, making Jellicent cry in pain. Morty cursed under his breath at the sight and racked his brain before figuring out how to defeat Ferus, making him smirk.

"Shake Ferus off and use Ominous Wind!"

"Throw Jellicent against the ground and follow it up with Fire Fang!" Gray shouted right after Morty, making the Gym Leader gasp.

Ferus jumped and spun like a wheel before smashing Jellicent against the ground as hard as he could, dealing major damage to the water and ghost type, who rolled around in pain. Seeing his opportunity to attack, Ferus then ran towards his downed opponent while fire began to build up in his mouth and he prepared to bite the injured Pokemon.

"Use Hydro Pump again!"

Jellicent suddenly recovered from the pain he was experiencing, and he unleashed a blast of water that struck Ferus at point blank range, dealing an immense amount of damage to the powerful fire type. While rolling along the battlefield, Ferus let out a howl, and he hopped back on his feet and began to snarl at Jellicent, who was on the brink of fainting.

"We're not backing down! Flamethrower!"

Gray smirked as soon as Jellicent danced away from the powerful blast of heat, and the ghost began to speed towards Ferus. Somehow, he knew what Gray's plan was, and he began smiling, but Morty didn't seem to notice the looks on his opponents' faces.

"Get in close and grab Ferus!"

"Let 'em have it! Flamethrower!"

As Jellicent reached out to grab Ferus, the hound hopped away, reared his head back, and unleashed the strongest Flamethrower he could, scorching the floating jellyfish. After falling to the ground weakly, Jellicent didn't move, prompting the referee to raise his arms in the air.

"Jellicent is unable to battle! Morty, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Way to go, Ferus!" Skitty shrieked, hurting everyone's ears.

"I'm impressed, Gray. Truly," Morty started, taking out his third Pokeball and pointing it at the girl he was speaking to. "But you won't win! Gengar, go forth!"

When the Pokeball opened, a shadow crept out and landed on the ground, confusing Gray and the others. Suddenly, the shadow began to mold into the shape of a Gengar, and the ghost type stuck its tongue out at Ferus, who snarled in response.

"There's no way Ferus is going to lose to some stupid ghost! Let's go, Ferus!" Skitty screamed once again.

"Don't be so sure," Slakoth interjected, grabbing everyone's attention. "Look at how exhausted he is, and think about how many times he got hit by Hydro Pump. He's not guaranteed to win, and you're crazy if you think so."

"Ferus, can you keep going?" Gray asked the fire type, who was panting rapidly while hanging his head.

"Yeah..." Ferus replied, clearly winded from the tough battle with Jellicent.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Gengar! Begin!"

"Charge!" Gray shouted, once again catching Morty off guard. The Gym Leader was much calmer than normal, however, and he snapped his fingers before calling out to Gengar.

"Shadow Punch!"

As Ferus reached the middle of the battlefield, Gengar threw his arm forward and a shadowy fist was launched at the fire type. Ferus' eyes went wide and he was clobbered by the unavoidable attack, which sent him rolling along the battlefield.

"Hang in there, Ferus! Use Flamethrower!" Gray called out to her Pokemon, who hopped back up and shot a blast of fire at Gengar, who was hit and sent through the air. Gengar, however, regained control of her flight pattern, and he landed on the ground in front Morty. Suddenly, Gengar was encapsulated in flames, and he cried out in pain before dropping to one knee.

"That's a resilient Pokemon," Morty muttered, eyeing Ferus, who was forcing himself to stand despite having no energy left.

"Use Flamethrower again!" Gray shouted aggressively.

Once again, Ferus reared his head back and unleashed a wave of red fire at his opponent, who was struck once again and knocked onto his back, making everyone on the sidelines cheer frantically. The cheering was stopped, however, when Gengar got back up and Morty shouted to his final Pokemon.

"Let's end this with Shadow Ball!"

A ball of black energy appeared on Gengar's right hand, and he hurled it at Ferus, who was too tired to dodge. Once the attack struck, it exploded and launched Ferus into Gray, who caught her Pokemon and smiled at the fainted creature.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"What'd I tell you?" Slakoth asked rhetorically while staring at Skitty, who nearly clawed at the lazy Pokemon. She was stopped, however, by Pertinax, who held her back with all his might.

"This isn't good," Comis muttered. "Agrestis' moves won't do much of anything to Gengar."

"Yeah, but Ferus managed to get some good hits in, and he burnt Gengar," Eevee pointed out.

All of the spectators stared at Gengar and noticed the burn marks covering his body, which gave each of Gray's Pokemon a bit of confidence.

"You were amazing, Ferus. I promise we'll win," Gray said as she withdrew Ferus and grabbed her final Pokeball. "Agrestis, it's all up to you!"

As soon as the Pokeball opened, Agrestis appeared and landed in front of Gray with a smile, but it faded when she saw the scoreboard, which showed that she was the only one, on her side, remaining.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Gengar! Begin!"

"Gengar, start by using Shadow Ball!"

The bipedal ghost formed a ball of black energy on his left hand, and he hurled the powerful attack at Agrestis, who looked back at Gray nervously, but relaxed when she saw the confident expression on her trainer's face.

"Block it with Sludge, Agrestis!"

The poison type nodded at her trainer's words and opened her mouth, firing a ball of purple poison at the Shadow Ball attack. The moves collided and exploded, creating a cloud of thick smoke that blinded both sides. Morty, however, was lucky enough to have an attack that was guaranteed to land, so he yelled out to Gengar.

"Unleash a Shadow Punch barrage!"

Gengar began throwing both of his arms forwards as fast as he could, and several black fists zipped through the smoke and clobbered Agrestis, launching her into the air before she smacked against the ground face first with a loud cry of pain, worrying Gray and her supporters.

"Agrestis, stay strong!" the seventeen year old shouted as her Pokemon tried getting off the ground, though she wasn't able to, allowing Morty and Gengar to attack again.

"Let's wrap this up with Night Shade!"

"Get out of the way, Agrestis!" Gray screamed to her struggling Pokemon, who finally pushed herself off the ground.

Gray immediately covered her eyes, as she thought Agrestis' efforts were too little too later. Much to her surprise, Agrestis opened her mouth and shot a spiraling ray of black energy that was outlined by purple light, and it crashed through the purple vertical crescent Gengar had fired. The attack then struck Gengar and exploded on contact, sending him flying before he landed on his back.

"Wow!" all five Pokemon shouted in unison before cheering for Agrestis.

"What? What did she just do?" Nikki asked aloud before turning to Cole.

"I think that was Dark Pulse," the teen answered. "That's some good timing!"

"Man, that was a strong attack," Morty grumbled while Gengar slowly rose to his feet with a pained expression on his face. "Give this everything you've got! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Let's match them, Agrestis! Dark Pulse!" Gray yelled.

The combatting Pokemon nodded at the words from their trainers, and they prepared to attack. Gengar reared his right arm back while a ball of black energy appeared, and Agrestis opened her mouth and began charging another Dark Pulse. Suddenly, the two fired their attacks, and they collided in the middle of the battlefield. Due to Dark Pulse being super effective against ghost types, it was able to power through Shadow Ball and strike Gengar, sending the purple Pokemon spiraling past Morty and into the ground.

"Gengar is unable to battle! That means Gray, Placidus, Agrestis, and Ferus are the winners!"

"You did it!" Gray shouted while running over to Agrestis and hugging her smelly Pokemon tightly. Agrestis cheered in response, and Comis, Acer, and Pertinax quickly made their way over to the battlefield to celebrate with Agrestis, who puffed her chest out proudly.

"That was a great battle, Gray. I'm shocked you pulled off the win, given the matchups you went with, but you and your Pokemon were nothing short of impressive," Morty told the victor before bowing. "As a sign of your victory, here is the Fog Badge."

Gray graciously accepted the piece of metal, and it was in the shape of a ghost, with two white eyes in the middle of the purple object.

"Thank you so much!"

000

"Fortis, could you come here for a second?" Owen asked while leaning back in his chair, his feet up on his desk.

The dragon obeyed the Champion's request, and he stood across the desk from Owen, who sat up straight and locked eyes with the powerful Pokemon.

"I know you're struggling with adjusting to this whole thing, and I want to know what I can do for you," the eighteen year old informed Fortis, who sat down and scratched his head, surprised that the teen was so willing to invest resources, namely time and money, into him. "You said you miss spending time with Gray and your teammates, right?"

"Yeah," Fortis replied shortly, not wanting to disrespect the powerful trainer.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know."

Fortis nodded and walked out of the room while Owen grinned slyly and walked over to his phone, dialing a fairly familiar number while looking at the monitor next to the phone. After entering the number, the young man waited for the person on the other end to answer, which they eventually did.

"Hey, Gray," the Kantonian greeted as Gray's face appeared on the screen with a confused look.

"Owen? What's up?" the girl asked worriedly, making Owen laugh.

"Nothing much. I was just calling to give you an update on how Fortis is doing," the older teen replied as Charizard walked into the room, waving at the girl once he appeared on the screen. "He's having a really hard time getting used to not having you and your other Pokemon around, so I figured I'd invite you to come visit him."

"Wow! Really!?" the girl shouted in shock before being pushed out of the way by Comis, who looked at the screen and stared at Owen, confused by Gray's reaction. "Comis, get out of the way!" the girl shouted, shoving the Gliscor off her bed.

Owen and Charizard sweat dropped when they heard Comis hit the ground hard, and Gray sighed.

"Sorry about that. The only problem is that I'm traveling with some people," Gray informed Owen sheepishly before Cole and Nikki accidentally appeared in the background.

"Not a problem. I have a guest house near mine, and the transporters in every Pokemon Center can send you over here in seconds," Owen told Gray, who beamed at the information. "So, do you want stop by for a week and check on Fortis?"

Gray nodded emphatically, making Owen laugh before he prepared to leave his office.

"All right, I'll be waiting for you guys to show up via the transporter. Make sure you ask them to send you the Kalos League headquarters."

With that, Owen ended the phone call, leaving Gray with an excited attitude.

"Guys, get packing!" the girl shouted to her friends, who looked at her in confusion. "We're going to the Kalos region!"

* * *

 **Wooh! Gray won her fourth badge, and she's now headed off for Kalos! That's right, Gray's going to take a break from collecting badges for this arc, and she'll be spending her time at the Kalos League and Lumiose City! I've been waiting to get to this arc since chapter 10, or somewhere around there. As the title of the arc states, I'll be doing some crossovers, which will be with ShadowDragon9000 and Blaze Falcon _._ Gray will be appearing in their stories "All Out" and "Pokemon Kalos Legends", respectively, so make sure to check those out! Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

 **2) Crossover hype?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "The Dragon and the Lizard"**_

 _ **Now in Kalos Gray, Nikki, and Cole are escorted to the Kalos League, where Owen is waiting with a surprise. What exactly is it? Who is it for?**_

* * *

 **Crossover Arc  
**

 **Chapter 33: Gray and Ferus: Mega Bonds  
Chapter 34: Love in Lumiose** **  
Chapter 35:** **Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson!** **  
Chapter 36: Gray vs Tristan: All Out!  
Chapter 37: Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!  
**


	32. The Dragon and the Lizard

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (A boy and his Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Before I get to recapping last chapter, I'd like to give big shoutouts to ShadowDragon9000 and Blaze Falcon for their willingness to collaborate, which allowed this to be possible. Also, make sure to check out their stories "All Out" and "Pokemon Kalos Legends"**

* * *

 **Are you hyped? YES! YES YOU ARE! It's time for the Crossover Arc, and I am too pumped! Last chapter, Gray defeated Morty for her fourth badge, and received a call from Owen to stop by the Kalos League, which was possible because of transporters that can send trainers from region to region (convenient, I know). This chapter will be about Gray visiting Fortis, who's having a bit of trouble adjusting to training with Owen, so let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _I don't think it's possible that you could've read that entire chapter in four minutes, so I'll take your compliment with a grain of salt_

 **Defender31415:** _This arc will be very interesting, and in regards to the battle, Gray's not choosing her teams based off a lack of knowing type matchups. I totally see your point and the results are unrealistic (you didn't say that, but I feel it fits well with what you did say) to an extent, but Ferus vs Jellicent is technically an even battle. Also, Placidus' Take Down didn't hit Chandelure, Bite did. Take Down was used to plow through Hex. So, the next time there is a battle where Gray uses a Pokemon that's at a type disadvantage (the Silver battle, for example), don't assume it's a lack of knowledge on her (or my) part_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Thank you! Go, team! And it's not just one crossover, but two! TWO! Mega Ferus will be really hype, and Fortis coming back isn't as hype as I thought it'd be, because I decided to scrap a battle he was going to be in (WHEN I write Unova, it'll be in that). Mega Fortis, even if it was a typo, is still a possibility, though I think it'd be overkill given Ferus' ability to M.E. Then again, you never know ;)_

 **James95:** _Thanks! What're you thinking about Ferus? (If you're thinking what I have planned, I'm happy you've picked up on the hints I've dropped in other responses) In regards to Lilligant, I completely forgot it existed, and with the layout of Gray's potential Unova team (still not sure if I'm going to write it), it won't be on it. Also, I haven't decided what the egg is going to be yet, so your guesses are as good as mine, lol_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _HELL NO IT CAN'T! Whew, that took a lot out of me, lol. Thanks! I think that was easily the best one of this region, and I know exactly what you mean about Agrestis and the mixed feelings. Eventually, you'll be a lot more confident in her abilities, that much I can promise, and (again) thanks for the compliments! As for... the word that won't die (lol), it's definitely overused, but screw it! When something's hype, it's hype!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 33, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)**

 **Placidus, (m), level 30** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

 **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

A bright burst of blue light flashed in the air and Gray opened her eyes, along with Nikki and Cole, to see they had arrived at the headquarters of the Kalos League, which was where Owen had told them to go.

"Ya know, it's a really good thing that built those transporters last year. I thought they were a really stupid investment, but damn, they're awesome!" Nikki exclaimed while shaking her head at the incredible advancement of technology. "So how exactly do you know _the_ Owen Plateau?"

"Well, originally I used to live across the street from him, but then I moved. We met up again when I first started traveling in Kanto, and then he watched me compete in the Indigo League," Gray explained nonchalantly while Cole and Slakoth looked around the lobby in awe.

"I can't believe you grew up across the street from the third youngest champion ever!" Cole shouted, drawing attention from a receptionist, who shook her head before attempting to call security. Before she could, Owen walked into the lobby with Charizard and waved to the woman, keeping her from doing so.

"It's great to see you again," Owen said to Gray, who nodded before the two embraced for a second. "So, how's the badge hunt going?"

"I have four so far, and we're on pace to finish with three months to spare," Gray answered with a smile before releasing Comis from his Pokeball.

The Gliscor fell on the ground, gasping before shooting a nasty look at Gray. He stopped, however, when he saw Owen and Charizard standing over him, and he used his tail as a leg to stand on.

"Comis, this is Owen, the Champion of the Kalos region, and his first Pokemon, Charizard," Gray informed her starter. "Charizard's ranked as the second strongest Pokemon in the world, and Owen's the second strongest Champion."

"Wow," the ground type muttered before bowing to the pair respectfully. "Now I feel like an idiot; just lying on the floor in front of them."

"Eh, I've seen worse," Charizard said with a smirk, making Comis chuckle. "So Fortis doesn't actually know you're here, or that you were coming," the winged lizard informed Gray, who grinned at the comment while Cole and Nikki appeared by her side with confused looks.

"Uh, who's Fortis?" Cole inquired.

"He's one of the Pokemon that was a part of my team back when I traveled in Kanto," Gray explained.

"Why is he here?" Slakoth quizzed.

"We actually asked Gray if he could train with us," Owen told Slakoth. "I think you'll understand why when you get to meet him. Come on. Let's go," the Champion ordered, motioning for Gray and her friends to follow after him.

After arriving at the elevator and taking it up to the top level of the building, the group stepped out and Charizard led them down a hallway. Once they reached the end of the hallway, they stopped at a door, and Owen punched in a series of numbers, allowing them inside the next room. Upon stepping inside, Gray, Cole, Nikki, and Comis gaped when they saw the entire room.

There was a normal battlefield in the middle of it, but the roof was about seventy feet from the ground, and all 57 of Owen's Pokemon, excluding Charizard, were running around, playing with one another. Two large scoreboards were plastered on opposite ends of the walls, and a strange machine, which looked capable of changing the terrain of the battlefield, was in the corner of the room. In the blink of an eye, his Blaziken appeared by Charizard's side and eyed Gray intently before turning to his trainer.

"So this is Fortis' trainer?" the fire type inquired, which was answered with a nod. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Gray replied before Blaziken waled away with Charizard, as both fire types began searching for Fortis.

"This place is incredible!" Eevee exclaimed after being released from her Pokeball. "How the hell did you afford all of this?" she asked as Comis flew away to converse with the older, stronger Pokemon.

"Haha, I'm lucky in that I don't have to pay for any of this. In fact, the only reason all of this is here is because the other five leagues decided to give us some new equipment," Owen replied as he and the trio of teens walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Owen!" Slurpuff shouted as she jumped at her trainer and licked his face, making the teen scowl while everyone else laughed. "Swellow thinks he can beat me in a fight. Tell him he's wrong!"

"Slurpuff," Owen muttered, shaking his head. "Swellow's an idiot. Stop listening to what he says."

"Hey!" Swellow shouted at Owen, making the teen sweat drop.

"Gray!" a familiar voice shouted, catching the girl's attention.

Once she turned to her right, Gray gasped when Fortis zipped over to her and crushed her in a hug. After letting her go, Fortis beamed at his trainer and looked at Owen, who smirked and nodded at the dragon type.

"It's great to see you again, Fortis!" the trainer exclaimed before turning to Cole and Nikki with an ear to ear smile. "Guys, this is Fortis. Fortis, these are my friends, Nikki and Cole. They're traveling through Johto with me and Comis."

"It's nice to meet you," Fortis said to the two teens, bowing as he did so. "So, where's Comis?"

"Fortis!" the Gliscor cried as he flew over and latched onto his mentor, who laughed in response. Once the embrace was over, Fortis smiled at Comis and patted the younger Pokemon on the head.

"I can't believe you evolved. And you look a lot stronger."

"Well, Durus had us training like crazy for the first month and a half until she went back to Saffron City," the flying type answered. "Wait, I don't think you've met the others," Comis muttered, turning to Gray and motioning for her to release the other Pokemon.

"Right. Come on out, everyone!" Gray shouted, tossing five Pokeballs in the air. When they opened, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus appeared and looked around in confusion. "Guys, I want you all to meet Fortis," Gray said. "Fortis, this is Acer," the trainer stated while standing behind her Breloom.

"So _you're_ the guy Gray's been talking about nonstop," Acer said, making Gray sweat drop while Fortis laughed and shook the grass type's hand. "Glad to meet you."

"Pertinax," the Pinsir said, extending his hand and nodding. "It's an honor," he added before Gray and Fortis moved on to the next in line.

"My name's Agrestis! How are-" Agrestis was cut off when she fell on her face nervously, making Fortis and the others laugh. "How are you?" she asked after being helped up by the dragon type.

"I'm great, thanks. Are you okay?" Fortis asked, which was answered with a nod.

"They call me Placidus," the Bergmite stated before bowing to Fortis, who bowed back.

Slowly, after walking over to Ferus, Fortis locked eyes with the fire type, who looked back with supreme confidence. Owen and Charizard exchanged glanced while Gray put her hand on the dog's head as he was sitting, and she pointed at Ferus.

"Fortis, this is Ferus. Ferus, this is Fortis."

Gray's five other Pokemon stared at Ferus, as he didn't make an attempt to introduce himself, and it didn't look like Fortis was going to, creating a bit of tension. Slakoth, Eevee, Skitty, and Misdreavus looked at one another before turning to face their trainers, who continued to watch the situation closely.

"So I heard you're pretty strong," Ferus said with a sly grin after bowing to the dragon type, who smirked in response.

"I guess. You look pretty strong yourself," Fortis retorted before extending his hand, which Ferus shook. "This looks like a pretty strong group you have here, Gray," Fortis announced, making the six Pokemon beam while Gray giggled. Charizard and Owen, however, continued staring at Ferus, and the Champion rose to his feet before walking over to Gray.

"So, Gray, how'd you catch Fortis?" Nikki inquired, petting Eevee.

"Well, there was this jerk I ran into at the Day Care Center on my way to Vermilion City, and he was trying to release Fortis, so I challenged him to a battle. We won, so his end of the bargain was that he had to keep Fortis, but he didn't. I decided to take him in, and the rest is history," the brunette answered, smiling at her Pokemon, who shook his head at the memory.

"Is he, like, I'm trying to think of a way to put this nicely," Cole started, scratching his head. "Is he your strongest Pokemon?"

"Absolutely," Charizard answered while Gray and Fortis froze up, not wanting to respond. "That's why he's here working with us. He's gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw him, too," the winged lizard informed Gray, who turned to Fortis and saw him nod confidently.

"Ferus, you should battle Fortis! You could definitely beat him!" Skitty shouted, clearly unaware of how strong Fortis was.

"I don't think so, Skitty," Gray said to the normal type, trying to prevent the situation from escalating. "Fortis is a way higher level than everyone here, excluding Owen's Pokemon. Don't you think that'd be a bad idea?" Gray asked Owen, who nodded.

"If you really want to see a battle, Gray and Fortis could challenge any of my Pokemon. We're up for a challenge," the eighteen year old proposed, making Cole, Nikki, and all of the Pokemon cheer, except Ferus, who felt slighted by the remark. "How about it, Gray?"

The girl turned to Fortis and waited for her Pokemon to give his opinion.

"Sounds good to me. What about you, Charizard? Are you ready to lose?"

"Oh, it's on."

000

"This battle will be between Fortis and Charizard! Gray, you may have the first move!" Cole shouted, pointing at his traveling companion.

Every single one of Owen's Pokemon sat in the bleachers with Nikki, her Pokemon, Slakoth, and Gray's six other Pokemon, and they stared at the two sides. Gray and Fortis, who had just gone over strategy, were to the right, while Owen and Charizard stood confidently on the left. Both winged Pokemon locked eyes and smirked, flapping their wings powerfully.

"I'm so pumped! Now you guys finally get to watch Fortis battle!" Comis shouted at his teammates, who responded with cheers while Ferus rolled his eyes at the reactions.

"Fortis, let's start this off with one of your new moves! Dragon Pulse!"

Rearing his head back, Fortis threw his neck forwards and shot a spiraling ray of light blue energy at Charizard. Despite the speed of the dragon type attack, Owen and Charizard maintained their composure, and the champion cracked his neck before calling out to his Pokemon.

"Take to the sky, Charizard! Then hit 'em with a spinning Aerial Ace!"

With a mighty flap of his wings, Charizard shot straight into the air and then descended towards Fortis while tucking his wings into his sides. Then, he began spinning like a drill and white streaks of light flew off his nose. Not to be outdone, Gray threw her right arm out to her side, and Fortis took to the air before even hearing his trainer speak.

"Intercept it with Dragon Claw!"

Fortis loaded both of his arms back while his claws began to extend and glow neon green. Then, he flew at Charizard and roared while throwing his arms forwards, causing both attacks to collide. Surprisingly, Fortis overpowered Charizard and sent the lizard flying back to Owen's half of the battlefield. All six of Gray's Pokemon on the sideline stared at the power of the combatants in awe. Suddenly, Charizard zipped towards Fortis landed right in front of him with a straight face.

"Follow it up with a Dragon Claw of your own, Charizard!" Owen shouted loudly.

Charizard's claws extended and began to glow neon green just like Fortis', and he began slashing his dragon type opponent across the chest viciously. Gray was quick to counter, however, and she shouted out to Fortis.

"Use your wings as a shield and then blast him with Boomburst!"

As Charizard wound both of his arms back, Fortis threw his wings forward and covered his body with them. While his opponent continued to slash, Fortis began to build up a sudden burst of energy, and his wings shot open, knocking Charizard off balance. Then, Fortis opened his mouth and a horizontal ring of yellow light struck Charizard, launching the fire type across the battlefield. Seeing this, Comis began to cheer for his mentor while the five other Pokemon remained speechless.

"Charizard, how about we turn things up a notch?" Owen asked his first Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Okay. It's time to Mega Evolve Y!" the champion shouted while placing his hand over his Mega Bracelet. Charizard did the same, and he closed his eyes along with Owen, confusing Gray's Pokemon, Cole, and Nikki. The brunette and Fortis, however, knew exactly what their opponents were doing.

A ball of light enveloped Charizard, and when the light faded, the winged lizard looked much more fearsome. A third spike stuck out of his head, and he was also standing on the balls of his feet while there were also thin portions of skin sticking out of his forearms that looked like wings. The fire type let out a deafening roar, and all of Owen's other Pokemon began cheering wildly, leaving Gray's friends and Pokemon speechless.

"If that's the way they want to play, we'll show 'em how strong we are! Draco Meteor!"

Fortis' stomach began to glow orange, and a ball of orange energy was shot from his mouth. As the sphere reached its apex, it exploded and several comets of energy crashed down towards Charizard and Owen, the latter of whom simply threw his right arm out to his side.

"Destroy it with Flamethrower!"

Charizard wasted no time in unleashing a devastatingly powerful blast of fire, which collided with the incoming attack. Much to Gray's dismay, Charizard's Flamethrower prevailed, and when it reached the ceiling, it exploded, causing several bullets of fire to fly down like hail and strike Fortis, who let out a pained cry before falling to one knee.

"Wrap this up with Dragon Claw!"

"Use Blast Burn and end this!"

Before Fortis could even move, Charizard unleashed a horizontal tornado of blue fire, and the attack consumed Fortis, making him roar loudly. Gray attempted to run to her Pokemon's side, but she was shocked to see a ray of spiraling energy fly towards Charizard and strike the lizard while also destroying the blue fire. Gray stared at Fortis in awe, as the dragon type looked like he was just getting started, and he let out a powerful roar.

"I think that's enough, Gray," Owen opined as Charizard reverted back to his normal form. "Charizard and I would love to keep battling, but we have some stuff to take care of. Right, buddy?" Owen quizzed.

"Right," Charizard answered, subtly glancing over at Ferus, who noticed and stared right back at Charizard. "We'll be back in a few hours. Feel free to check out your rooms."

"By the way, Fortis, you can take a break from training as long as Gray's here," Owen informed the dragon type, who nodded quietly.

With that, Owen and Charizard headed out of the enormous room and made their way back to the Champion's office, where Owen immediately sat in his chair and opened one of his drawers, which had dozens of Mega Stones.

"Is that for Ferus?" Charizard inquired, which made Owen nod. "Just what I thought."

"Well, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think highly of him. He might just end up being as strong as Fortis."

* * *

 **Aw yeah! Fortis will stick around with Gray for a little while so that he can have a break from his training with Owen and his Pokemon, and he'll act as a mentor, similar to Durus in the earlier stages of the story. Fortis also seemed to take a liking to Ferus, and so did Charizard and Owen. Till next time, peace out.  
**

 **1) Can you tell how much stronger Fortis has gotten?**

 **2) How do you feel about Fortis sticking around for the arc?**

 **3) Should Gray keep bringing back a Pokemon from her Kanto team to act as a mentor of sorts? (Each would most likely get an arc to stick around)**

 **4) If you said yes to number three, who would you like to see come back? Who don't you want to see?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Gray and Ferus: Mega Bonds"**_

 _ **Deciding to stick around for a bit to train with Owen, Gray decides to challenge the Champion to another rematch, this time with her Johto team. Owen and Charizard, however, are only interested in tutoring Ferus and Gray about Mega Evolution! Will Gray's bond with her Pokemon be strong enough to perform such a powerful technique?**_

* * *

 **Crossover Arc**

 **Chapter 34: Love in Lumiose** **  
Chapter 35:** **Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson!** **  
Chapter 36: Gray vs Tristan: All Out!  
Chapter 37: Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!**


	33. Gray and Ferus: Mega Bonds

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (A boy and his Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, readers? Last chapter, Gray and Fortis battled against Owen and Charizard, and they put up a decent fight before Owen decided to use Mega Evolution. The chapter ended with him going to get something from his office, saying something about how Gray would be able to use it. Also, I decided to get rid of the the egg in the team listing, because it was getting too crowded. And because this chapter is so short, I'm going to be posting another some time tonight or tomorrow. Also, the poll is officially closed, and Gray WILL be getting a starter in Unova (which one?)! Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _I am surprised, and it's very difficult to believe. If it is true, put your super power to good use, lol_

 **James95:** _Definitely. Fortis won't be a mentor like I had originally planned, but he'll be the bridge between the two teams that I've been trying to find. Also, I appreciate the input! If Gray does end up bringing back Kanto members, they will certainly act as mentors and help with issues that will be coming up in two arcs, especially if they don't return for the Silver Conference. As for Lilligant, the idea's growing on me, but its odds are slim because I've had my eye on one Unova Pokemon in particular for a while. Also, Ferus and Comis won't happen, because I'm trying really hard to be as straightforward as possible in this story (I've lied about stuff in others, lol). That's definitely an interesting idea, though, and it could make for an awesome subplot in Unova_

 **Defender31415:** _Wooh! Fortis! He won't get to show off his strength the rest of this arc (he's really spending time with Gray just to check out her new team), but he'll get another chance to showcase his talents in the near future_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _He's going to get even stronger the next time he makes an appearance, whenever that is, and if you think about it, he's only been training with Owen for about four months, so he still has another six-eight before the Silver Conference (assuming Gray brings him along). Seeing your reasoning for the third answer settled it, so they won't be coming back, and there'll be a lot of learning for this team the rest of the way! Also, Ferus won't be mastering M.E for a looooong time (three arcs from this one)_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Haha, just wait until later (Silver Conference/Unova). Fortis is, in my opinion, a reincarnation of Owen's Charizard, so he's going to have some badass battles in the future. And good point with Charizard having to Mega Evolve. I think that encapsulates Fortis' growth, and a rematch with Marcus could happen, I just don't know how I'd fit it in (actually, I just thought of an idea while writing that, lol)_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yes, it is finally here! Fortis won't serve as big a role as I originally anticipated (he will in Unova, though), and Ferus will have some... difficulties with Mega Evolving, because I figured given Owen's absurd mastery of it back in Kalos, why not have Gray struggle with it? And thanks for the answers! I kind of realized the third and fourth questions are bad ideas, haha_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Thanks! Durus will make a return at some point, I just haven't settled on when it will happen. And Fortis will only continue to get stronger, especially the next time he returns to Gray_

 **Gray's team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 33, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)**

 **Placidus, (m), level 30** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

* * *

"Today's a new day! Let's put the past behind us and keep pushing ourselves! It's time to start training!" Heatmor shouted while looking around at the dozens of other Pokemon, which included Gray's Johto team. "Make sure to get in your groups, and if you don't have one, let me know!"

"Wait, since when were there groups for training?" Comis inquired, perplexed by the idea as all of Owen's Pokemon began to get into groups of six.

"It's based on how well you performed last week. Each group is together for a week, and they're changed at the start of a new one," Ninjask explained as he flew by Comis and grouped together with Gallade, Druddigon, Kabutops, Electivire, and Hawlucha.

Before Comis could say anything, Heatmor walked over and smiled before looking around at the other groups, trying to think of where he could place the inexperienced bunch.

"Uhm... Comis, go work with Zebstrika and that group," Heatmor started before turning around, sensing Owen's presence.

"Actually, Heatmor, I think I'll give them some tutors instead of having them work in groups," the young Champion stated. "Acer, go train with Gallade and Pikachu to work on your speed and power. Pertinax, you train with Heracross and Hawlucha on technique. Agrestis, go with Muk and Chesnaught for defense. Placidus, get Slurpuff and Marowak on agility, and Comis..." Owen paused, not knowing who to have Comis train with.

"We can whip this guy into shape," Swampert stated as he walked over and patted Comis on the back. "Right, Infernape?" the water type asked, turning to Owen's Sinnoh starter, who nodded while cracking his knuckles excitedly.

"Gray didn't tell me what to do with him, so just work on whatever," Owen informed his two Pokemon, who nodded and walked away with Comis.

"Wait, what about me?" Ferus interrogated angrily, making Owen laugh alongside Heatmor. "What's so funny?"

"We didn't forget about you. I want you, Ferus, to come with us," Owen said as Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Garchomp, Gengar, and Blaziken appeared by his side. Each of the six Pokemon eyed Ferus intently before walking away, leaving Owen with the aggressive fire type, who turned back to Gray and looked at her in confusion.

Seeing this, Gray walked down from the bleachers and stood by Ferus' side.

"Hey, what's Ferus working on today?" the girl quizzed, which was met with a sly grin from Owen.

"You'll see. I need you to come with us, though," Owen replied before walking out of the training room, making Gray and Ferus follow after him while the five Johto Pokemon looked on in confusion.

000

"So, what's the point in Gray and Ferus being here?" Nikki questioned as she and Cole sat on the side of the new room, one that looked identical to the massive training room, though it was much smaller.

"Yeah. Why aren't the rest of her Pokemon here?" Cole quizzed curiously.

Owen laughed at the flurry of questions, and he motioned for all of his Pokemon to step forwards, which they did. They, along with their trainer, were on one half of the battlefield, while Gray and Ferus were on the other.

"Well, I think this'll answer your questions," Owen responded, grinning as he did so.

Suddenly, the teen tapped on the Mega Bracelet wrapped around his wrist, and Gengar put her right hand over a wristband on her left arm. Before they could say anything, Gray, Cole, Nikki, and Ferus watched as the ghost type was engulfed in a bright light, and she began transforming. After the light faded, Owen repeated the process, and the trio of trainers stared in awe as each one of his Pokemon Mega Evolved.

"I'm still confused," Gray told the older boy and his incredibly powerful Pokemon, who laughed and turned to their trainer, who walked across the battlefield and handed Gray a small, white box. "What's this?" she asked while opening it. Inside the box was a bracelet with a strange, rainbow colored gem implanted in it, and there was a similar looking band that had a strange, red and black design inside.

"That's a Mega Bracelet, and the other one is Houndite."

"Houndite is the stone Ferus has to hold if he wants to Mega Evolve," Tyranitar announced, making Gray's jaw hit the ground while Ferus maintained a cool demeanor.

"How do we use it?" the brunette asked as she put her Mega Bracelet on and stared at the strange neckpiece with Houndite inside it.

"Here," Owen said, putting the piece around Ferus' neck before he turned his attention back to Gray. "It's pretty simple, actually. Just put your hand on the bracelet and wait. If you have a strong enough bond with Ferus, it'll work. If it doesn't, then you have to work on strengthening your relationship," the Champion told Gray, patting each of his Pokemon on the head with a smile.

"That sounds like it'd take years to master!" Slakoth shouted from the top of Cole's head, making Owen and his Pokemon laugh.

"You'd be surprised," Owen retorted. "Gengar and I managed to use it after only five or six months of traveling. As long as your Pokemon knows what kind of person you are, there shouldn't be a problem with performing Mega Evolution. As for the rest of these guys, yeah, I had a couple of years of knowing them, but Tyranitar and I actually weren't able to pull this off until a month ago."

"That's right," the rock type reaffirmed.

"Okay. Ferus, are you ready?"

"Yeah," the Houndoom replied, trying to contain his excitement.

"Mega Evolve!" Gray shouted, throwing her left hand down on her Mega Bracelet.

Everyone waited anxiously, and Ferus began to howl. The Houndite on his neck began to flash a bit of light, but it suddenly stopped, confusing the fire type and his trainer, who pouted immediately.

"I guess that's that," Gray muttered before seeing all of Owen's Pokemon walk off the battlefield, except for Charizard.

"The only reason that didn't work is because you weren't thinking about your bonds," Owen started as he rose his right hand. "Think about when you caught Ferus, whenever you were proud of him, or something really emotional. Maybe the time he evolved," the eighteen year old continued. "Just watch. Charizard, don't think about anything and try to Mega Evolve."

The winged lizard nodded, and Owen placed his hand over his Mega Bracelet. Gray, Ferus, and her friends stared and were shocked to see Charizard wasn't Mega Evolving.

"See? Now, watch what happens when we think about an unforgettable time that we shared."

Gray and Ferus nodded and watched as Owen and Charizard covered their bracelets, and Charizard was suddenly encapsulated in a tornado of flames. When it disappeared, Charizard stood in front of his trainer in his Mega Fusion state, causing Gray and Ferus to gasp.

"Now you try," Charizard told the younger pair.

"Right. Ferus, let's do this thing," Gray said to her Pokemon, who nodded in response before closing his eyes, thinking about when he met Gray. The emotions he had felt at the time came rushing back to the fire type, and a wave of power washed over his body. Before he knew it, Ferus opened his eyes and howled loudly as he was covered in a bright light.

"They're actually using Mega Evolution," Nikki muttered in awe as Gray kept her eyes closed and continued to think of the time Ferus had evolved and how worried she was.

The light dimmed and eventually faded, revealing Ferus, who had transformed.

Both of the horns on his head stuck straight up, and armor-like bones covered the front of his chest and neck. The cuffs on his hind legs had disappeared, his tail looked more like a pitchfork, and his claws had turned red. To top that off, he was significantly taller than before, and Gray walked over to her Pokemon in shock.

"How're you feeling, Ferus?" the girl inquired, making Ferus slowly turn his head to the left.

"Strong. Really strong."

"It should. In your Mega Evolved form, your stats go through the roof," Blaziken explained, making Ferus nod before he shot a Flamethrower attack into the air, which was significantly stronger than his normal Flamethrower.

"Hey, Owen, I want to battle you," Ferus announced, catching everyone by surprise, except the champion and Charizard. "I need to see how far I can push this Mega Evolution thing."

"I'd love to, but I don't think it's a good idea to do that right now," the Kalos Champion retorted, making Ferus scowl. "Hey, we'll battle you as soon as you finish up your travels in Johto. That way, you'll be a lot stronger and have even more experience under your belt. Do we have a deal?" Owen quizzed, extending his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Ah, nothing really happened, aside from Gray getting Mega Evolution, which she'll use inconsistently for a while. Also, the group will be arriving in Lumiose City, and some other stuff will go down that will change up the pace a bit. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Love in Lumiose"**_

 _ **Having arrived in Lumiose City, Gray and the gang decide to spend some time sightseeing. While doing so, Gray runs into an old friend. Who exactly is this? Will Gray remember them?**_

* * *

 **Crossover Arc**

 **Chapter 35:** **Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson!** **  
Chapter 36: Gray vs Tristan: All Out!  
Chapter 37: Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!**


	34. Love in Lumiose

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (A boy and his Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **All right! It's time for another chapter in the Crossover Arc, and we're rapidly approaching the most intense parts of this arc: the crossovers** **. This chapter will revolve around the group arriving in Lumiose City, and the boy mentioned at the end of Chapter 22. Also, I decided to remove the status of the egg until Fortis returns to Owen, because the team listing is way too crowded. Now, let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Sounds like it, and thanks!_

 **Defender31415:** _Thank you! I'm glad Gray has Mega Evolution, but Ferus won't be able to use it consistently for issues that will be brought up in the Olivine Arc, and addressed in the Mahogany Arc. And that's a great guess, but Chase and Tara won't be appearing. Out of the two, Tara has a far better shot at making a reappearance, but I'm not sold on that idea, unless I can find a way to have it segway in to Unova_

 **James95:** _I'm really trying to work on chapters like the last one (and this one) where there's a lot less action. Also, if Ferus were gay, I wouldn't make a big deal about that, and I wouldn't have made that big a deal of it. In regards to the romance, I'm intentionally under-delivering here as a means of making the character push himself to meet up with Gray again_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _He kind of can, but he won't be able to consistently. And I loved that comparison, lol. I had Heatmor organizing everything because, thinking about it, he was clearly one of Owen's three best (if not his second), and I thought it'd be fitting for him to assume that type of role. And they are kind of like Olympic Athletes with how hard they're training and their desire to stay on top_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Once_ _Ferus can use it on a regular basis, he's going to be an absolute monster and provide a new dimension to Gray's team. And you did read that correctly; Gray WILL be going to Unova, and she WILL be getting a starter Pokemon at some point (it'll be caught, not given). As for the romance, it's not a big part of the arc, but it'll lead to him coming back at some point_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Yeah, they're not going to pull it off that often, but there'll be a point later on (roughly ten chapters or so) when Ferus starts to figure out how to consistently use it, but he'll pull it off in the next chapter or two. And Charizard vs Ferus will be really hype, though I don't want to give away too much about that_

 **Gray's team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 34, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)**

 **Placidus, (m), level 30** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Fortis," Gray said to her Pokemon with a smile, making Fortis nod. "How're you guys holding up?" Gray asked Nikki and Cole, who had been flown to Lumiose City on Owen's Unfezant and Skarmory.

"Pretty well, actually. I know you two are the Pokemon of a Champion, but I didn't think you'd be able to fly us here so fast, let alone get off the ground," Cole said to the winged creatures, who laughed at the comment before waving to the three trainers and Fortis, and they took off back to the Kalos League. As they disappeared, Comis flew down limply and he crashed into the ground in exhaustion, panting rapidly.

"How far of a flight was that?"

"About forty miles," Fortis answered, making Comis groan dramatically.

"Wow! Really? That shows just how well your training's gone," Nikki said to the dragon type, who shrugged, trying to deflect the praise. "Speaking of which, what's it like getting to train with one of the strongest trainers in the world?"

"Yeah, that's so cool when you get to think about it. Wait, why is Fortis training with Owen? I know he said he asked you if he could, but he never explained why."

Gray and Fortis exchanged awkward glances before the Pokemon nodded with a sigh, making Gray giggle before she looked at Cole and explained the reasoning.

"Well, you got to see Fortis battle, right? Owen got to see him in his first battle with me, and then two other times against one of my rivals and his Garchomp. He said Fortis had potential he hadn't seen in many Pokemon, so he wanted to help Fortis reach it. He doesn't really like talking about himself though, so I don't tell people about it," Gray informed the boy and his Slakoth, who nodded, now understanding why Fortis was in Kalos.

"How about we get to Lumiose? I want to check out the city!" Eevee shouted, grabbing everyone's attention and making them laugh.

With that, the group, which was stationed outside Lumiose, walked towards the enormous city, and they remained silent most of the way. Upon arriving at the gates of the city, Gray, her friends, and their Pokemon gasped, excluding Fortis, who had visited Lumiose previously with Owen. The teens and their starters gaped at the sight of the incredible city, and they looked around at the outer layer of buildings before spotting Prism Tower.

"What's that building in the middle of the city?" Slakoth asked Fortis as the dragon led the charge.

"It's called Prism Tower. It's kind of infamous now. You know, after the whole Elite 4 fiasco," the Flygon stated while looking at the three teens, who nodded solemnly, remembering when Team Grim had executed the Elite 4. "They actually have a monument in memory of everyone who passed during that time."

"Well, we should see that first. It would be disrespectful if we didn't," Comis opined before following Fortis.

000

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed!"

Doing as he was told, Arcanine sprinted across the battlefield while engulfed in white light, and he slammed into a yellow, bipedal lizard. The electric type was launched across the battlefield and was out cold when the referee, a robot, walked over to its side.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle! Noah and Arcanine are the winners!"

"Way to go, Arcanine!" Noah shouted as he ran over to his Pokemon and hugged the powerful fire type. "You were so awesome out there!"

"That was a great battle, you two. My Pokemon and I weren't able to overcome your strength. For that, you deserve the Voltage Badge," an average sized teen said while adjusting his glasses. "The next Gym's in Laverre City, and good luck with the rest of your travels."

"Thank you, Clemont. Come on, Arcanine," Noah called as he walked off the battlefield with his starter, who followed and smiled the entire way out of the building.

"So, are we still gonna try to find Gray?" Arcanine inquired, sitting down in the elevator. "After the Kalos League, of course."

"Definitely," Noah told his starter, patting the dog on the head. "The only thing that would be awkward was if she didn't remember me. I mean, the last time we saw each other was... eight years ago."

"Well, she'll probably remember me, so she'll know who you are if that's the case," Arcanine opined, remembering when Noah had introduced him to Gray. "After all, her mom did take care of me at the Adoption Center. I hope Meowth's with her," the dog added, sighing dreamily at the thought of Durus.

000

"Here we are," Fortis announced, pointing at a statue with the names of everyone who died engraved in it. "Each of the four members of the Elite 4, and the Champion were executed here about two years ago."

"Wow."

All three teens stared at the monument in silence along with their Pokemon, and they couldn't help but look away from the sad sight. Instead, Gray stared at Prism Tower and continued to keep quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace. As she continued staring at the base of the tower, she watched a trainer and his Arcanine appear, and the boy was holding a badge in his right hand, catching the brunette's attention.

"Hey, Fortis," Gray whispered as the dragon type looked around at the stores. "Is Prism Tower also a Gym?"

"Uh... yeah, there's a Gym inside it, but it also has a bunch of generators that can power all of Lumiose," the powerful Pokemon informed his trainer, who nodded at the information and began to walk towards Prism Tower, prompting Comis and Fortis to follow while Nikki, Cole, Eevee, and Slakoth remained at the monument.

"Gray, where are you going?" Comis shouted to his trainer, catching the attention of a boy and his Arcanine, who Gray had previously spotted. "You can't challenge Kalos Gyms and get credit for them!"

"I just want to check it out, Comis. We're only here for a week, so why not check everything out?" the brunette shot back before turning to walk into Prism Tower. She was stopped, however, when she bumped into the trainer she had seen holding a badge, and he stumbled back while rubbing his neck sheepishly while Gray fell on her rear.

He was about six feet and had an average physique coupled with black hair and hazel eyes. Seeing Gray on the ground, he quickly offered a tan hand, and she accepted graciously.

"Sorry about that," the brunette said, bowing apologetically while an Arcanine appeared by the boy's side. "Oh wow. Are you competing in the Kalos League?"

"That's right," Arcanine answered with a smile, recognizing the girl's scent immediately. "We have five badges, but we could have more if Noah wasn't so slow. It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"My name's Noah Ranch, and this is my partner, Arcanine," Noah told Gray with a smile. "I actually got him from the Adoption Center back in Saffron City."

"Wait, doesn't your mom own that?" Comis asked Gray as he stood by her side along with Fortis, who nodded. "Hey, maybe you guys know each other!" the winged scorpion exclaimed, making Nikki and Cole walk over to the scene in confusion.

"I do!" Gray shouted, immediately remembering the boy standing in front of her. "We were in the same class in Elementary School!" she continued, causing Noah to laugh.

"That's right! Wait, I think I have a picture or something," Noah said, trying to play off the fact that he did in fact have a picture of himself and Gray. "Here it is," he announced, taking out the picture and handing it to Gray, who blushed and smiled instantly. The picture was of her and Noah sitting at a table in class together, and they had their arms around each others' shoulders.

"That's you?" Nikki and Cole asked in unison, making Gray nod. "Wow, you guys look like babies."

"Well, that must've been taken almost ten years ago. My hair wasn't that short when I got to fourth grade," Gray stated, cringing at the sight of her pigtails. "It's been a really long time."

"You guys need to catch up!" Arcanine exclaimed before winking at Noah, making the boy glare at his Pokemon while Gray blushed at the comment, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, that sounds great! I just have to put my Voltage Badge in-" Noah stopped talking when he didn't feel the badge in his pockets. "Did I put it away?" he asked himself while checking his badge case, which only had four badges. "Shit. Do you mind if we go back to Prism Tower and get another badge?"

"Not a problem."

000

"Excuse me? Clemont?" Noah shouted, looking around the battlefield of the Lumiose City Gym, which was silent.

"Hey! Clemont!" Comis screamed along with Eevee and Arcanine, making the room shake before a yellow-haired teen stumbled out of a door across the room and made his way over to the group of trainers.

"Ah, Noah. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise. I have a problem, though. You see, I kind of lost the Voltage Badge you gave me, and I need another one."

Clemont frowned and adjusted his glasses, sighing disappointedly, which caught Noah and Arcanine's attention.

"Sorry, Noah, but the league rules won't allow me to do that. If you want another Voltage Badge, you'd have to battle me again," Clemont explained sadly, making Noah curse under his breath. "I think I might have a way to help you out, though," the Gym Leader continued, motioning for everyone to follow him. "You see, I've been working on creating a time machine, for reasons I don't want to talk about, and I could just send you back. Once you get Voltage Badge, just use this remote, and it'll send you back here."

"That's incredible," Nikki muttered, making Clemont nod proudly as he walked into a lab and pointed at a strange pair of metal rings, one of which was hung from the ceiling while the other was on the ground.

"Just step in here, and you'll be able to get it."

"Wait, what would happen if Noah saw and his past self interacted?" Arcanine asked, making Clemont shrug.

"Either nothing could happen, or Noah could be wiped from existence. I have no idea, to be honest," the Gym Leader explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while laughing.

"We could do it," Comis stated while walking forwards with Gray. "If we get spawned into the Gym, we won't run into ourselves."

"We'll go, too," Slakoth said in unison with Cole, who nodded.

"Yeah, we can help out!" Eevee shouted, dragging Nikki along with her.

"Okay. Step into the machine, and take this," Clemont said to Gray as he handed her a remote. "If you need to reset to the time you entered, just press that smaller button on the bottom," the Gym Leader continued, making the trio nod. "Good luck, guys."

The three trainers nodded, and they stepped into the machine, which Clemont turned on with a switch. He then punched the number fifteen into the dial, and the three trainers were suddenly engulfed in a bright light. With that, the light flashed, and the trio was gone.

"Uhm... Clemont," Arcanine called while staring at the dial the Gym Leader had walked away from. "You put them fifteen _years_ in the _future_!"

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

 **Well, the boy that made his debut back in Chapter 22 finally met up with Gray, and his name is Noah! However, their interaction was short-lived, as Gray, Nikki, and Cole were sent into the future due to Clemont's crappy contraption (try saying that ten times fast). That's right; next chapter will take place in the FUTURE, and the crossovers will be starting! As for Noah and Gray, nothing will really come of that until later on (this was pretty underwhelming). Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Did you buy your ticket for the hype train?**

 **2) How do you feel about getting the chance to pick a Pokemon (or two) for Gray's team? I'll elaborate on that if I get enough responses**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson!"**_

 _ **Thanks to Clemont's failed contraption, Gray, Cole, and Nikki are stuck in Lumiose City fifteen years in the future. While trying to find a way back to their time, the group runs into another trainer, Tyson Pernell, and his friends, Alexis and Bolt. After their Pokemon clash, Gray and Tyson have a full battle to determine who the true Kalos Legend is! Will Gray be able to overcome Tyson's quick thinking and powerful Pokemon?**_

* * *

 **Crossover Arc**

 **Chapter 36: Gray vs Tristan: All Out!  
Chapter 37: Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!**


	35. Kalos Legends: Gray vs Tyson!

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (Noah and Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Before I start, I'd like to elaborate on the second question of last chapter. Currently, I have Gray's Unova team outlined, but I don't really like the Pokemon she'll be getting to represent the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions, so I'm asking YOU to decide! If you're interested in helping out, PM me about your willingness, and thanks in advance!**

* * *

 **Aw yeah! Crossover hype! This chapter will be a crossover with Blaze Falcon and his main character, Tyson Pernell, who has also appeared in an epilogue chapter in Kalos Adventure. This time, he'll be facing off with Gray instead of a 30 year old Owen (which is possible thanks to Clemont's time machine), so yeah. Now, let's get hyped!**

 **Defender31415:** _Time travel shenanigans, commence! And they won't be finding the badge, they were sent 15 years in the future_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Haha, I was hoping to get a reaction like that. Arcanine's kind of a goofball compared to Noah (the opposite of Chase and Audino), and Clemont's silly contraptions always find a way to do something. CROSSOVER HYPE!_

 **James95:** _I wasn't asking about Noah's team, because that's all ready set. I wanted to know if anyone would like to help me pick (or just submit a form) a member for Gray's Unova team_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Don't worry, Noah's going to be the same (with some development, obviously) for as long as he's in the series, and I'm looking forward to showing more of him, whenever that is_

 **jail251:** _Thanks! And it sucks to hear that school's gotten to you, but hopefully I can keep up the production once it starts for me. At the moment, I'm working on chapter 47, so I shouldn't have much of a problem with posting content. Best of luck with school!_

 **Gray's team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Comis, (m), level 30, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)**

 **Acer, (f), level 29, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

 **Ferus, (m), level 34, Flamethrower, Leer, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)**

 **Pertinax, (m), level 31, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, Counter, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)**

 **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)**

 **Placidus, (m), level 30** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

* * *

"My head," Gray muttered as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Cole? Nikki?" the girl shouted while looking at her surroundings. Neither of the teens were in sight, and Gray was by herself with Comis and Fortis.

"Hey, do you think Clemont's machine worked?" Comis asked Gray, who shrugged in response before rising to her feet. "What about you, Fortis? Notice anything different?"

"Not really. The only thing I'm confused about is why we're not in Lumiose City," the dragon type stated, looking around at the trees to both of his sides. "It's weird, though. I feel like I've been here before, even though I know I haven't."

"Same," Gray and Comis replied in unison, glancing at each other before laughing along with Fortis.

With that, the trio stood up, and they began to walk down a dirt road, which led to Lumiose City. The enormous city didn't look any different, so maybe Clemont's time machine hadn't worked. While they continued their trek, Gray yawned loudly while Fortis glanced to his left, sensing something. Gray and Comis noticed, but they remained silent, as they thought he was just acting strangely. However, Gray watched Fortis as he continued to look to his left, forcing the brunette to take action.

"Comis, use Quick Attack!"

The Gliscor eagerly shot forwards and zipped into the trees at a resounding speed. A loud thud echoed through the air, and Gray and Fortis immediately rushed over to the area Comis had disappeared into. After making their way through the shrubs, Gray and Fortis saw Comis flying around while a strange man dressed in a silver jumpsuit, which had a black "G" with a purple cutting through it on the chest, stared. He also wore a purple hat, and he watched Comis as he landed next to Gray and Fortis, intimidating the man.

"This guy was spying on us! He was gonna try to steal Fortis!" Comis shouted to Gray, who turned to Fortis and saw the dragon type smirk.

"Is that so?" Fortis asked rhetorically, making the man tremble in fright. "Let's teach this guy a lesson."

"Right. Use Draco Meteor!" Gray commanded confidently.

Fortis' stomach began to glow bright orange, and he started to growl lowly. The man in the strange outfit was so scared he couldn't move, and Fortis pointed his head up towards the sky before shooting a ball of orange energy from his mouth. Much to the man's dismay, the ball broke into several other bits of powerful energy, and they crashed down on him, exploding on contact.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Comis screamed while watching the man fly several miles through the air before he disappeared, making Fortis grin before he roared powerfully, something Gray wasn't used to seeing.

"You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since training with Owen," the girl said to her strongest Pokemon, who nodded in response before sitting down against a tree.

"Maybe we should wait here and try to contact Cole and Nikki," Fortis suggested while watching several Fletchling fly around peacefully, which made him smile. "Or we could look for them in Lumiose."

"I think I'll just call them," Gray announced, dialing her friends' numbers on her Pokedex. "Guys?" Gray asked as soon as the monitor on her Pokedex lit up, showing Cole and Nikki, who were smiling.

"Was that Fortis' Draco Meteor that just exploded?" Nikki asked, which made Gray nod. "That was so strong. We're actually right by Lumiose City, but I sent Misdreavus to go check it out, so she should be there any minute now."

"Okay. We'll wait for Misdreavus and then come to you guys," Gray said. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"How about the Pokemon Center? I don't remember us checking it out when we got here the first time," Cole suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys soon."

"Here they are!" a powerful voice called, grabbing the attention of Gray, Fortis, and Comis. "Get ready to-" the owner of the voice, a Lucario, stopped talking when he saw Gray and her Pokemon, which caused him to scratch his head in confusion. "Uhm... are you members of Team Genez?"

"Team what now?" Comis asked, answering Lucario's question.

"Nice work, Lucario!" a teen shouted as he ran out from the trees and patted his Pokemon on the back before looking at the trio standing a couple yards away.

"They're not them," the fighting type whispered to his trainer, who sweat dropped at the information. "If you're not a part of Team Genez, who are you?" Lucario interrogated, making Comis scowl while Fortis stepped in front of him and Gray protectively.

"My name's Gray Plain, and these are my friends, Fortis and Comis," the girl replied, drawing looks of suspicion from the boy and his Lucario. "What?"

"Nothing. My name's Tyson Pernell, and this is Lucario," Tyson greeted, bowing to Gray.

He wore a silver shirt underneath a half zipped up blue jacket, and he also had a pair black jeans and silver boots on his lower body. His blue backpack went well with his silver and blue hat. What really caught Gray's attention was a necklace with a small green gem in it, which she thought resembled a Mega Stone.

"It's nice to meet you," Fortis greeted as he walked forward and shook Lucario and Tyson's hands with a kind smile. "Are you competing in the Kalos League this year?"

"That we are," Lucario replied.

"And at quite the time, too. Kalos has been pretty peaceful for the past ten years or so, but this organization called Team Genez is up to no good," Tyson added, shaking his head in disgust while Gray, Comis, and Fortis exchanged glances of confusion.

"Kalos hasn't been peaceful for that long. It's only been... about two years," Fortis retorted, remembering how Charizard and the rest of Owen's Kalos team talked about how they had fought Team Grim the year they won the Kalos League.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but the last serious threat was Deivis, and that was almost thirteen years ago," Tyson informed Fortis, who nearly broke down laughing.

"This is too confusing," Comis said under his breath while rubbing his aching head. "Can we please just get back to Lumiose City and keep Noah from losing his stupid badge?" the Gliscor quizzed before seeing Nikki's Misdreavus appear.

000

"So you have four badges so far?" Comis asked Tyson, who nodded and gladly held out his badge case. The top row of badges were full, while the bottom was untouched.

"What about you guys? How many do you have?"

"Four, actually," Gray replied, showing Tyson her badge case, which had the exact same number of badges. "That's pretty ironic," the brunette continued, making Tyson laugh while Lucario remained silent along with Fortis. "Have you challenged Clemont to a battle yet?"

"No, but we're going to soon. Some crazy stuff kind of kept us from taking him on, but I guess it's good because we got some more training in," the sixteen year old stated wisely as he and Gray arrived at the Pokemon Center. "So what exactly are you doing here in Kalos?" Tyson quizzed, sitting down at a table in the back of the Pokemon Center.

"I was just checking up on Fortis," the girl replied, leaving out the part about Fortis training with Owen. "He's working on some stuff with a friend of mine."

"Yeah! Fortis is really strong! I bet he could beat anyone that faced him!" Comis exclaimed, making Fortis sweat drop and Tyson laugh while Lucario narrowed his eyes slightly and looked over at the dragon type.

"We could definitely take him on," the aura Pokemon proclaimed, making Comis scoff while Gray deadpanned at her Pokemon's reaction.

"No way. You couldn't even beat me and the others," Comis continued, irking Lucario.

"Let's settle it, then; us versus you."

"Hey, Gray!" Nikki and Cole called out, defusing the situation while walking over to Gray and Tyson.

"We need to get going if we want to do that thing," Cole stated, trying to keep the information hidden from the stranger sitting with Gray. "You know, the reason we're here."

"Relax, Cole. We have time to do that," Gray replied, waving the device Clemont had given them under the table. "By the way, this is Tyson and his Lucario. Tyson, these are my friends, Nikki and Cole."

"Nice to meet you," Tyson said, nodding at the pair as they sat down next to Gray.

"Tyson!"

Everyone turned towards the doors of the Pokemon Center and watched as two teens, one that looked very similar to Clemont, and a girl with brown hair. The boy wore a yellow shirt with a jean jacket, blue pants, yellow shoes, and a yellow backpack. There was also a small lightning bolt on the necklace he was wearing.

The girl wore a yellow shirt with a light blue skirt below her knees along with a pair of black socks, pink shoes, and a pink backpack.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's up?"

"Aren't you supposed to battle Clemont today? You were so amped up about it last night," Alexis said to Tyson, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's probably just afraid he's gonna lose. Right, Tyson?" Bolt joked, poking Tyson in the ribs with his elbow.

"I can do that tomorrow. Gray, Cole, Nikki, these are my friends, Alexis and Bolt. I ran into Gray back when I was training," Tyson said to his friends, who bowed after being introduced.

"Getting back to our little argument," Lucario started, glaring at Comis, "we would definitely beat you."

"Talk all you want, tough guy, I'm not buying it!" Comis shot back, making Lucario slam his paws on the table before he attempted to attack Comis. Lucky for the flying type, Tyson held Lucario back, and the fighting type calmed down.

"Why don't you two just settle this with a battle?" Alexis and Nikki suggested, making Gray and Tyson look at each other before shrugging.

"I'm up for it. What about you, Tyson?"

"Count me in!"

000

After agreeing to the rules, Gray and Tyson walked into opposing trainer boxes while Nikki, Alexis, Bolt, and Cole stood on the sideline next to the referee's pedestal, which Bolt was on.

"This will be a full battle between Gray and Tyson, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

"Pertinax, I choose you!" Gray shouted, hurling her first Pokeball in the air.

"Snivy, let's shake this up!" Tyson yelled, chucking his capsule at the same time as Gray.

Both devices opened, revealing the two Pokemon as they landed in front of their trainers. Tyson eyed Pertinax intently, cursing under his breath at the type disadvantage he was at thanks to the Pinsir being a bug type.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Snivy! Begin!"

"Use your speed to your advantage Snivy! Slam!" Tyson shouted.

In the blink of an eye, Snivy was already at the middle of the battlefield, and it didn't look like she was going to slow down. Gray, however, was able to maintain her composure, and she threw her left arm out to her side while Pertinax prepared to strike his opponent.

"Wait for Snivy to get in close and then counter with Double Hit, Pertinax!"

The bug type's pincers began to glow purple, and he dipped his head towards the ground before swinging them at Snivy, who was struck by both hits, which sent her skidding back a few feet. Luckily for Tyson, Snivy wasn't ready to back off from her pressure, so he issued another command.

"Grab Pertinax's arms with Vine Whip, and then hit him with Leaf Blade!"

Two vines shot out of Snivy's neck and wrapped around Pertinax's arms, catching the Pinsir by surprise. Cole and Nikki also gasped in shock while Snivy jumped towards Pertinax and began spinning like a wheel as her tail began to glow light green. Gray could only watch as Snivy smashed her tail over Pertinax's head, knocking the brow bug onto his back.

"Stay strong, Pertinax! Brick Break!"

Surprisingly, Pertinax hopped back onto his feet and he charged at Snivy while both of his hands were glowing white with energy. Tyson, however, smirked and rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"Launch Pertinax in the air with Leaf Tornado!" the sixteen year old shouted suddenly.

Just before Pertinax could strike Snivy, the grass snake ducked and pointed her tail at the larger Pokemon. Suddenly, a tornado covered with leaves formed at the end of her tail, and Gray scowled as Pertinax was encapsulated in the grass type attack.

"Use Vice Grip on Snivy's tail!" the brunette commanded tactically, catching Tyson by surprise.

Pertinax's pincers began to glow light green, and he shot forwards, snapping them on Snivy's tail. The tiny Pokemon writhed in pain while Pertinax shook her violently, and Tyson cursed under his breath while Nikki, Alexis, Cole, and Bolt watched closely, not knowing how Tyson was going to get out of the situation.

"Get him off with Vine Whip!" Tyson yelled with a rush of confidence.

"Let's finish this with Seismic Toss!" Gray screamed right after her opponent, making everyone gasp in shock while Pertinax smirked.

With all of his might, Pertinax sprung into the air and began to fly around in a circle at a quick pace, disorienting Snivy and preventing her from using Vine Whip. Suddenly, the two crashed towards the ground, and Pertinax hurled Snivy as hard as he could, leading to the Unovian starter slamming into the battlefield violently.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!" Bolt shouted while pointing at Tyson, who stared at his unconscious Pokemon.

"Nice work, Snivy," Tyson said to the fainted creature's Pokeball, clipping it on his belt. "Lucario, time to take them out!" he shouted to the Pokemon standing by his side.

"This should be quick," Alexis said under her breath, causing Nikki to turn to her in confusion. "Lucario's probably Tyson's strongest Pokemon right now, and Pertinax is pretty tired from that battle with Snivy."

"That doesn't matter," Cole retorted. "Pertinax has a bunch of fighting type moves, so that counteracts it, to some degree."

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Lucario! Begin!" Bolt cried.

"Pertinax, get in close and use a Brick Break barrage!"

While his hands began to glow white, Pertinax opened the shell on his back and used his wings to zip across the battlefield. Lucario and Tyson, however, weren't fazed by the stunning display of speed, and the trainer confidently issued a counterattack.

"Counter it with a barrage of your own, Lucario! Bone Rush!"

Lucario grinned and two clubs of light blue light appeared in each of his hands. Both he and Pertinax exchanged blows repeatedly before Lucario eventually overwhelmed his opponent with incredible speed, catching Gray and Pertinax by surprise. As she continued to watch her Pokemon get mollywhopped, Gray bit her lower lip and looked over at Comis, seeing him snap his claws repeatedly, which gave the brunette an idea.

"Grab Lucario's arm and use Vital Throw!" Gray commanded.

Suddenly, Lucario attempted to strike Pertinax with the club in his right hand, but the bug type ducked and grabbed Lucario's arm, making him and Tyson gasp. Then, Pertinax began to swing Lucario around like a hammer, but Tyson was quick to react.

"Use your other hand to charge an Aura Sphere!"

Much to Gray's dismay, she saw Lucario plant his feet into the ground, preventing Pertinax from throwing him. Then, the fighting type formed a ball of aura in his left hand and slammed it against Pertinax's body, launching the Pinsir through the air before he crashed into the battlefield harshly. However, Pertinax hopped back up and looked ready to destroy Lucario, making Gray smirk along with Comis.

"Charge and use Brick Break!"

"Lucario, finish this off with Blaze Kick!"

Before Pertinax could even move, Lucario was right in front of him, and his left foot was on fire. With a mighty swing of his leg, Lucario delivered a wicked blow and sent Pertinax straight into the air before he hit the ground headfirst, making everyone wince while Bolt raised his arms in the air and pointed at his friend's opponent.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

Thank you for your effort, Pertinax," the seventeen year old started, clipping Pertinax's capsule back onto her belt.

"Lucario's speed is unmatched. There's no way Gray could try to compete with that," Alexis opined with a smirk before cheering for Tyson and his Pokemon, who didn't pay much attention to the applause.

"Oh, just you wait. Gray has a Pokemon just as fast as Lucario, if not faster," Eevee retorted, glaring at Alexis, who was just trying to support her friend.

"Acer, let's match speed with speed!" the brunette shouted while chucking her second Pokeball in the air.

In a blast of light, Acer appeared in front of Gray and began punching the air ferociously, sending a powerful burst of wind towards Tyson and Lucario, making the latter grin.

"This battle will be between Acer and Lucario! Begin!"

"Start this off with Power-Up Punch!" Tyson commanded.

Lucario nodded and his fist was engulfed in orange light before he charged across the battlefield with the intent to clobber Acer. As he closed in on her, Lucario reared his fist back and threw it at his motionless opponent. A smirk subtly appeared along Gray and Comis' faces, and the girl snapped her fingers, making Acer disappear. Tyson, Alexis, and Bolt gasped in shock while Nikki, Cole, Slakoth, and Eevee grinned at the sight, knowing just how fast Acer was.

"Mach Punch, Acer!" Gray demanded, punching her fist forwards.

In the blink of an eye, Acer reappeared in front of Lucario while her fist was glowing light blue, and she punched her opponent in the face, sending Lucario bouncing along the ground before he landed on his feet, impressed with the speed and power of his opponent.

"Now use Blaze Kick, Lucario!" Tyson shouted, grabbing Lucario's attention.

The aura-wielding Pokemon sprinted across the battlefield while his left foot turned ablaze, and he leaped into the air, spinning wildly in an attempt to add more power to his attack. Much to Gray's dismay, Acer was unable to dodge the super effective attack, and she was kicked in the side of the face, causing her to roll along the ground before getting up in pain.

"Retaliate with Leech Seed!"

Acer quickly shot a sapling at Lucario, and it hit its target. Suddenly, the sapling broke open and several vines began to wrap around Lucario before he was zapped by a red light, making him grunt in pain before falling to one knee. Somehow, he fought through the pain and rose to his feet, roaring powerfully while inspiring Tyson, who threw his right hand out to his side.

"Slash the vines with Metal Claw, and then hit Acer with Bone Rush!"

Lucario grinned as three claws of metal grew out of his paws, and he began to slash his way out of the vines before two clubs of light blue energy materialized in his paws. Then, he sprinted towards, Acer, who looked ready to attack until she heard Gray's voice cut through the air and ring in her ears.

"Keep dodging, and then use Mach Punch when you have an opening, Acer!"

Acer nodded at her trainer before taking a boxing stance, and she started to evade every single one of Lucario's swings. Frustrated with his inability to hit the speedy grass type, Lucario began to swing at her even faster, tiring himself out while Acer continued to dodge. Then, her right fist began to glow light blue with energy, and she threw a quick jab when Lucario reared his left arm back. The super effective attack hit him in the nose, sending the powerful Pokemon bouncing along the ground.

"Aura Sphere!" Tyson shrieked.

Somehow, Lucario managed to pop off the ground with one hand, and fire an Aura Sphere with the other. Acer was struck by the powerful attack and fell on her back, making Gray curse under her breath while Alexis, Cole, Nikki, and Bolt began cheering for both Pokemon to continue their entertaining battle. Hearing the support, Acer and Lucario rose to their feet and locked eyes before nodding.

"Acer, use Mach Punch!"

"Lucario, use Power-Up Punch!"

With sudden bursts of speed, both Pokemon bolted towards each other. Acer reared back her glowing blue fist while Lucario did the same with his glowing orange fist. Then, they threw their arms forwards and punched each other in the face, causing the two Pokemon to fly back towards their trainers, hitting the ground at the same time. Seeing this, Bolt ran over to each Pokemon and raised his arms in the air.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were great, Acer. Thank you."

"Lucario, that was such an awesome job. Take a long rest."

The two trainers withdrew their fainted Pokemon, and then they grabbed another Pokeball, throwing them at the same time.

"Agrestis, I'm counting on you!"

"Sylveon, dazzle them!"

Both Pokemon appeared at the same time, and Gray frowned when she saw the fairy type standing on the opposite end of the battlefield. Eevee, meanwhile, stared at her evolution in awe along with Nikki, who marveled at the sight of the graceful Pokemon in front of Tyson. Agrestis, on the other hand, was just as disappointed as Gray, even though she had the type advantage.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Sylveon! Begin!"

"Sylveon, fire away with Fairy Wind!" Tyson yelled to his Pokemon, who nodded.

Opening her mouth, Sylveon unleashed a gust of pink wind that quickly closed in on Agrestis, who began to panic before hearing Gray.

"Dodge it and use Take Down, Agrestis!"

The Trubbish nodded and sprinted away from the attack before charging at Sylveon, golden energy engulfing her completely. Then, she lunged forward and crashed into Sylveon, sending the fairy type skidding back to Tyson, who didn't look worried in the slightest. Agrestis, however, grimaced in pain due to the recoil damage Take Down inflicted, and Gray cursed under her breath.

"Sylveon use Quick Attack right back at Agrestis!"

Not wanting to give Gray any time to react, Sylveon sprinted forwards and crushed Agrestis as a streak of white light trailed her body. Agrestis bounced along the ground as a result of the attack, but she got back up after hearing Nikki, Eevee, Cole, and Slakoth cheer for her.

"Retaliate with Sludge Bomb!" Gray commanded.

"Send it back with Fairy Wind!" Tyson countered immediately.

As soon as Agrestis shot the super effective attack, Sylveon opened her mouth and unleashed another powerful gust of pink wind. Everyone gasped in shock when each of the bullets of poison were sent flying back at Agrestis, who was clobbered as a result before Fairy Wind struck her, knocking the bag of trash onto her back.

"Hang in there, Agrestis!" Gray called to her Pokemon, who grunted in response while trying to get back on her feet.

"Moonblast!" Tyson screamed, catching Gray by surprise.

Suddenly, Sylveon shot a ray of pink light at Agrestis, and the downed Pokemon was destroyed by the powerful fairy type attack. Staring in shock, Gray watched as Agrestis was sent flying through the air before she hit the ground with her eyes closed.

"Agrestis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You tried your hardest, and that's all I can ask for, Agrestis," Gray said with a smile before zapping the poison type back into her Pokeball. Sighing, Gray pushed strands of hair away from her eyes, and she turned to look at her starter with a smile. "Comis, I need you to go in," she stated, prompting the winged Pokemon to fly onto the battlefield with an excited grin.

"This battle will be between Comis and Sylveon! Begin!"

"Comis, Quick Attack!" Gray shouted, setting the tone of the battle.

"You use Quick Attack, too, Sylveon!" Tyson countered, playing right into Gray's strategy.

Both Pokemon took off towards one another, and they closed in quickly, making Gray smirk before throwing her right hand out to her side, catching everyone, except Comis, by surprise.

"Now spin and strike with X-Scissor!" the brunette commanded.

Grinning at the element of surprise, Comis crossed his arms and began to spin like a drill, strengthening his attack while also adding speed. The two Pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield, and Comis easily overpowered Sylveon, dealing a hefty amount of damage despite bug attacks being weak to fairy types. After Sylveon rose to her feet, the eeveelution turned to Tyson and nodded confidently, making her trainer smile.

"Sylveon, fire a Shadow Ball!"

Gray and Comis didn't have enough time to react, and Sylveon fired a large, black and purple ball of energy from her mouth. The ghost type move struck its target and exploded on contact, sending Comis back towards Gray. He was able to recover, though, and began flying around.

"Way to stay strong, Comis! Use Night Slash!" Gray demanded, not worrying about the attack being weak against its target.

Comis shared the same thoughts as his trainer, and his left claw began to turn black as he closed in on Sylveon. With a mighty swipe of his arm, a vertical crescent of black energy flew towards, and crashed into, Sylveon. Despite the power of the attack, Sylveon didn't seem to take much damage, though Gray and Comis didn't care in the slightest, confusing the spectators.

"Send Comis flying with Moonblast!"

"Dodge it with Feint Attack!" Gray countered tactically.

As soon as Sylveon shot another ray of pink light at Comis, the Gliscor snickered and disappeared into thin air, similar to how Acer had earlier.

"What!?" Tyson shouted in disbelief, looking around wildly before seeing Comis flying straight down towards Sylveon at a breakneck pace. "Sylveon, get out of the way!"

"Wrap this up with Acrobatics!" Gray screamed.

Too confused to understand what was happening, Sylveon turned back to Tyson in an attempt to have him explain, but he wasn't able to, as Comis had landed right in front of her. Then, he unleashed a barrage of kicks and lunches before finishing with a mighty whip of his tail. Sylveon was launched past Tyson as a result of the devastating attack, and she was down for the count, prompting Bolt to raise his arms.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!" the yellow haired boy demanded.

"That was so smart of Gray!" Alexis shouted. "How'd she know to do that?"

"No clue. She always does stuff like that, though," Slakoth answered, shrugging as he did so.

"Way to give it your all, Sylveon," Tyson said to his fainted Pokemon with a smile. Slowly, he reached for a different Pokeball on his belt and tossed it forwards. "Now, Rampardos, rock and roll!"

Gray and Comis stared in shock as an enormous, bipedal dinosaur appeared in front of Tyson and roared menacingly, causing Comis to tremble.

"Comis, come back," Gray called, seeing how scared her Pokemon was.

"Thank god," the Gliscor muttered under his breath as he walked back to Gray's side and stood in the trainer box with her. "So who're you gonna use?" he quizzed as Gray looked down at the two Pokeballs in her right hand intently.

"Placidus, come on out!" the girl yelled, answering Comis' question.

Once he materialized from his Pokeball, Placidus locked eyes with Rampardos and released a chilling wind from his mouth, making everyone shiver.

"Why would Gray choose Placidus? He's so small!" Eevee shouted, looking up at Nikki for an answer.

"Well, it's between him and Ferus-" Nikki was cut off by Skitty hopping out of her Pokeball, and she stared up at her trainer.

"Ferus?" the feline asked, making the blonde sweat drop.

"Even though Placidus is small and weak to rock types, he's still strong. And Ferus doesn't really have any moves that can deal that much damage to Rampardos," Cole explained, looking at Eevee, who nodded in response before turning back to the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Rampardos! Begin!"

"Rampardos, gain some speed by using Rock Polish!" Tyson commanded.

Stomping on the ground, Rampardos began to roar, and he was surrounded in a shiny flash of silver light. Once the light faded, Rampardos resumed stomping on the ground before roaring once again, though Placidus didn't appear to be intimidated in the slightest. Gray shared the same confidence as her Pokemon, and she threw her right arm out to her side.

"Placidus, use Ice Ball!"

Doing as he was told, Placidus opened his mouth and began to grunt loudly while a ball of ice formed. Then, he threw his head forwards and the powerful attack was sent flying towards Rampardos and Tyson, the latter of whom cleared his throat before punching the air confidently.

"Block it with Rock Tomb!" the sixteen year old countered, impressing everyone.

Rampardos grinned and slammed his tail against the ground, causing a large wall of rocks to shoot out of the ground and act as a shield. When Ice Ball hit into them, the rocks didn't take any damage, and they remained intact. Placidus scowled at the sight of the rocks and began grunting to himself, confusing everyone except Gray, who knew exactly what her Pokemon wanted to do.

"Destroy Rock Tomb with another Ice Ball!" she shouted.

Placidus eagerly charged another Ice Ball attack in front of his mouth, and he shot it at the rocks. This time, however, the ice type attack was much larger than the previous, and it was traveling at a much higher speed. Placidus grinned as his attack crashed through the rocks and struck Rampardos, making the prehistoric Pokemon stumble backwards while gripping his chest in pain.

"Wow, that hit really hard!" Nikki shouted in shock.

"That's because Ice Ball becomes a lot stronger if it's used in succession," Bolt answered knowledgeably. "The weird thing about Ice Ball is that it locks the user into performing it until it misses, but that doesn't seem to be the case with Placidus."

"Hit 'em right back with Zen Headbutt Rampardos!" Tyson commanded.

Rampardos nodded at his trainer's words, and his head began to glow light blue. A strange buzzing noise filled the air as Rampardos' attack radiated with power, and he trudged across the battlefield and towards Placidus, who wasn't going to back down. Seeing this, Gray decided to play to her Pokemon's attitude.

"Match him with Take Down!" the brunette yelled.

Placidus smirked and stomped on the ground before he was enveloped in golden light. The tiny creature then sprinted towards Rampardos, and he jumped as high as he could while Rampardos lowered his head. The two Pokemon collided, but Rampardos overpowered his opponent and sent Placidus soaring past Gray. After hitting into a tree, Placidus slid to the ground and looked to be in extreme pain while Rampardos continued to hold his chest in pain from Ice Ball.

"Way to go, buddy! Time for another Rock Tomb!" the younger trainer ordered, throwing his left hand out to his side.

Rampardos smacked his tail against the ground for a second time, but Gray was more than ready to counter as she looked back at Placidus and smiled reassuringly, easing the Pokemon's nerves.

"Dodge and charge!" she commanded.

Placidus shot off the ground and ran as fast as he could, barely evading the three rocks that shot out of the ground, which would have hit him and most likely ended the battle. Surprised by the ice type's speed, Tyson was forced into acting without thinking, which was exactly what Gray wanted him to do.

"Intercept with Headbutt!"

"Finish this off with Ice Fang!"

Rampardos lowered his head and prepared to lunge at Placidus, but the ice type jumped as high as he could while two fangs of light blue energy shot out of his mouth. Then, he chomped down on Rampardos' neck, making the rock type roar in pain before weakly dropping to the ground face first.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Tyson, choose your next Pokemon!" Bolt shouted, shocked that Gray was able to take out Rampardos with such a small Pokemon, let alone one that was at a type disadvantage.

"Great job, Rampardos," Tyson said to his downed Pokemon, placing his hand on its head before zapping the Pokemon into his Pokeball. Then, he grabbed his fifth capsule and grinned confidently before hurling it as high as he could. "Fletchinder, take flight!"

Once the Pokeball reached its apex, a Fletchinder zipped out of it and landed right in front of Tyson, spreading its wings while squawking at Placidus, who was too tired to growl.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Fletchinder! Begin!"

"Use Ice Ball, Placidus!"

Placidus quickly fired an Ice Ball that was the same size as the first he had used against Rampardos, but Tyson's quick thinking allowed him to prevent Fletchinder from being hit.

"Fletchinder, surround Placidus with Double Team!"

Before he could get hit, Fletchinder created a dozen copies of himself, and all of them began to fly around Placidus, along with the real Fletchinder, which overwhelmed Placidus as he was looking around worriedly.

"Stay calm, Placidus! Boost your defenses with Harden!" Gray instructed calmly, making her Pokemon nod.

"That's not gonna stop us! Use Steel Wing, Fletchinder!" Tyson commanded, catching Gray and Placidus by surprise.

The real Fletchinder swooped down while his wings had turned silver, and he slammed both of them over Placidus' head, smashing the ice type against the ground violently. Gray gasped at the sight and ran over to her Pokemon's side while Bolt raised his arms, knowing the result of the wicked attack.

"Placidus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You deserve a long rest, Placidus. Thank you for such a great battle," Gray whispered to her Pokemon, who smiled weakly before disappearing into his Pokeball. "Comis, you're up!" the seventeen year old continued, looking at her starter while pointing towards the sky.

"Right!" Comis shouted before taking to the air at the same time as Fletchinder.

"This battle will be between Comis and Fletchinder! Begin!"

"Comis, start this off with a Quick Attack and Night Slash combination!" Gray ordered powerfully.

Without hesitation, Comis flew forward with a sudden burst of speed, and a streak of white light began to trail his body. Then, his right claw started to turn black, and he prepared to hit Fletchinder with it.

"Fletchinder, counter with an Aerial Ace and Steel Wing combination!" Tyson retorted, refusing to let his Pokemon get hurt.

Just like Comis, Fletchinder shot forward with an incredible burst of speed, and white streaks of light flew off his beak. While that happened, his wings began to turn silver, and he threw them at Comis. The attacks collided and an explosion occurred, sending both Pokemon back towards their trainers, who were eager to continue the speedy pace of battle.

"Now keep it up and use Acrobatics!"

"Do the same, Fletchinder!"

Both Pokemon met in the middle of the battlefield for a second time, and they began to swing at each other violently and at an incredible pace. While that went on, everyone stared, unable to look away from the intense combat.

"Wow! They're evenly matched!" Cole shouted while Slakoth continued watching with a smile.

"This is so cool! I hope Comis wins!" Misdreavus shrieked before cheering for the scorpion, who refused to back down to Fletchinder.

"Comis, use X-Scissor!" Gray shouted suddenly, catching Tyson off guard.

Using that to his advantage, Comis reared both of his arms back as his claws began to glow light blue, and he hit Fletchinder across the face, sending the fire type towards the ground.

"Don't back down, Fletchinder! Steel Wing!" Tyson countered, this time catching Gray off guard.

Fletchinder shot upwards while his wings began to turn silver, and he slammed them over Comis' head, sending the ground type spiraling towards Gray, who bit her lower lip in concern before breathing a sigh of relief once Comis used his tail to land. As soon as he did, Comis smirked at Fletchinder, and the fire type shot a smirk right back before the two heard their trainers.

"One more time, Comis! Use Quick Attack and X-Scissor!"

"Fletchinder, spin and use Flame Charge!"

With that, both Pokemon zipped towards each other. As a streak of white light trailed his body, Comis folded his arms over each other while they began to glow blue. Meanwhile, Fletchinder was engulfed in flames and he began to spin like a drill. The two collided and began battling back and forth, causing fire and sparks of blue light to fly into the air. Then, in the blink of an eye, an explosion occurred and smoke covered the battlefield. Once the smoke dissipated everyone stared at the Pokemon lying on the ground, prompting Bolt to raise his arms in the air.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Gray, Tyson, choose your last Pokemon!"

"Good job, Comis."

"Thanks, Fletchinder."

"So this is what it all comes down to," Eevee started, shaking her head. "This has been such a great battle."

"You can say that again. And they're both so evenly matched, it's impossible to tell who's going to win!" Alexis exclaimed, making Nikki and Cole nod along with their Pokemon as Gray handed her five Pokeballs over to the blonde.

Nikki immediately released all five Pokemon, and they looked at each other weakly before each was sprayed with a Full Restore Gray had bought.

"Ferus is last, isn't he?" Pertinax inquired, which was met with a nod from Comis. "What a surprise," the bug continued, joking about his powerful teammate.

Back in her trainer box, Gray held her last Pokeball up to her face and stared at the fire symbol on it, which made her smile. After taking a deep breath, Gray enlarged the capsule and launched it forwards with a sudden wave of confidence surging through her body.

"It's all up to you, Ferus!" she shouted right before the Pokeball opened.

When it did, Ferus exploded out of it along with a blast of fire, and he landed on the ground gracefully, grabbing the attention of Alexis and Bolt while Tyson was amped up by the fire type's appearance. Skitty was even more excited than Tyson, and she began to cheer obnoxiously, making Ferus roll his eyes while Comis placed his claws over his chest and fell down dramatically.

"Gabite, let's close this out!" the aforementioned teen shouted, chucking his sixth Pokeball.

The spherical device opened and a Gabite materialized, immediately bringing back flashbacks of Marcus' Garchomp. Fortis, who had remained silent while sitting off to the side of the battlefield, stared at the dragon type and looked him over, analyzing his physical features. Fortis then shifted his attention to Ferus and smiled at the dog's confident demeanor, along with the Mega Stone implanted in the piece of metal wrapped around his neck.

"Do you think Ferus is gonna... you know what?" Nikki asked Cole, failing at being subtle.

"I think so. That'd make a lot of sense," the relaxed teen opined before quieting down so Bolt could start the battle. He was stopped, however, when Gray began speaking.

"We'll end this right here," the girl vowed confidently, a smirk creeping across her face. "Ferus, Mega Evolve!" the brunette shouted while placing her hand over her Mega Bracelet.

Ferus nodded in response and everyone watched, waiting for Ferus to transform. Suddenly, the stone on the back of his neck began to emit rainbow colored light, but it suddenly died out and Ferus remained in the same form, making Comis laugh while everyone else exchanged confused looks.

"What!? Why didn't it work!?" Nikki shouted in disbelief, making Cole shrug while Slakoth began tapping his heart, though no one noticed.

Gray and Ferus, meanwhile, looked shocked, but they regained their composure and looked ready to battle.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Gabite! Begin!"

"Gabite, start this off with Sandstorm!" Tyson commanded, wanting to chip away at Ferus' health.

Obeying his trainer, Gabite punched the ground and a powerful sandstorm whipped up, and the battlefield was immediately covered in sand. Despite being hit by several chunks of rocks, Ferus maintained the same expression on his face before turning to Gray and nodding at his trainer, who smiled in response before throwing her right hand straight forwards.

"Charge and use Bite, Ferus!" Gray commanded.

Without hesitation, Ferus bounded across the battlefield and closed in on Gabite in a matter of nanoseconds, and the dragon type gasped in shock along with everyone else. Ferus then chomped down on his opponent's arm, causing Gabite to shriek in pain before flailing violently. Ferus, however, wasn't planning on letting go, and he began to snarl as he continued to bite his foe.

"Use Slash to get him off of you, Gabite!" Tyson shouted to his ailing Pokemon.

Gabite nodded and reared his left arm back before slashing Ferus across the face, making the fire type lose his grip while Gabite shook his right arm with a relieved look on his face.

"Don't let up, Ferus! Flamethrower!" Gray commanded after Sandstorm chipped away at Ferus' health, which began to take a toll on the fire type, who had a look of anger on his face.

"Counter it with Dragon Rage, Gabite!" Tyson shouted to his final Pokemon.

Both Ferus and Gabite reared their heads back before each attack was fired. After battling back and forth, an explosion occurred, and smoke covered the battlefield. However, Ferus cleared it with little problem, as he shot another Flamethrower straight through. Much to his surprise, Ferus noticed that Gabite had vanished, and a smirk was on Tyson's face.

"Where did Gabite go?" Gray asked herself in confusion, scratching her head while Ferus sniffed the ground before growling.

"Now!" Tyson screamed, punching his fist towards the sky.

Suddenly, Gabite shot out of the ground and prepared to deliver an uppercut. Somehow, Ferus managed to jump back while his mouth surged with fire. Everyone gasped in shock as Ferus bit Gabite's neck, making the dragon cry out in pain before he punched Ferus in the face, dealing massive damage. Both Pokemon bounced along the ground before hopping back up, and they panted in sync.

"It's time to finish this, Ferus!" Gray shouted to her Pokemon confidently, making the dog nod. "Flamethrower!"

"We're not backing down! Use Dragon Rage, Gabite!" Tyson countered as Gabite nodded.

Both Pokemon reared their heads back for a second time, and they unleashed their attacks at full power. As soon as they collided, the attacks exploded and sent both Pokemon flying into their trainers, who were knocked over as a result of the impact.

"Both Ferus and Gabite are unable to battle! That means this is a draw!" Bolt announced, waving his arms frantically before running over to Tyson's side with Alexis. Cole and Nikki, meanwhile, ran over to Gray along with her Pokemon, and they helped the girl onto her feet before giving Ferus a Full Restore. Gray then made her way over to Tyson, and she extended her hand with a smile, making the younger boy beam before he shook Gray's hand.

"That was an awesome battle, Tyson. We've never been pushed like that. Right, guys?" Gray asked her Pokemon, who nodded in response.

"Thanks, Gray! You and your Pokemon were really awesome, too," Tyson said, making the group of Pokemon behind Gray cheer, except Ferus, who was disappointed with his performance.

000

"Best of luck with the Kalos League, Tyson! And we'll be rooting for you to win the Grand Festival, Alexis!" Gray shouted to her newest friends, who waved back in response.

"Make sure you win the Silver Conference, Gray! And we're gonna battle the next time we see each other!" Tyson yelled back to the older girl, who laughed and waved before walking away with Nikki and Cole.

"Tyson was really strong," Cole opined, which made Gray nod along with Comis, who was still hurting from the battle.

"You can say that again. I'm surprised he managed to tie against you," Nikki added. "At least we can head over to Prism Tower and get Noah's badge."

"Yup! Let's go!" Gray exclaimed after watching Tyson and his friends disappear.

Even though they did, Gray had a strange feeling in her gut, one that told her she'd be meeting Tyson again. When, exactly? She didn't know.

* * *

 **Whew. That took a while to write, but hey, no pain no game. So, Gray and Tyson tied and they parted ways, and one more challenger will make his debut. The gang will also be returning to their time (fifteen years prior to where they are now), so that's just a heads-up. Till next time, peace out.**

 **Also, check out Blaze Falcon's story "Pokemon Kalos Legends" to see his side of the battle, and how Tyson's journey progresses!**

 **1) Who was the MVP for Tyson? What about Gray?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter**_ _ **: "Gray vs Tristan: All Out!"**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Now back in their time, the group decides to return to Shalour, but they're stopped when they meet a powerful trainer by the name of Tristan. After Comis starts a fight with Tristan's Gogoat, Tristan and Gray decide to battle! Which side will win?**_

* * *

 **Crossover Arc**

 **Chapter 37: Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!**


	36. Gray vs Tristan: All Out!

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (Noah and Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? Last chapter was a crossover with Blaze Falcon, where his main character, Tyson Pernell, met and battled Gray. They tied, and this** **chapter will be crossing over with another story! That's right; this will be a crossover with ShadowDragon9000, and his main character, Tristan, but there'll be a little intro that'll link this chapter with the last. Also, let me know if the team listing is tough to read. I'll change it back to being double spaced if it is. Now, let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks_

 **James95:** _It's fine. But please read the A/N, because three of the four Pokemon you mentioned for her team have all ready been disqualified, because I know the Kanto, Unova, and Kalos members. Also, I've mentioned several times that she won't be catching any Pokemon Owen has, so Skunktank also won't be caught. In regards to Skitty, I didn't know who you were referring to, but (I looked it up) the resemblance is uncanny. Don't worry, she won't stay like this that much longer_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Lol, he'll be able to consistently M.E pretty soon, but Gray's not going to use it very often (so far she's only used it twice up to chapter 50) because it's too OP, and I don't want Ferus to hog the spotlight_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Thanks! That battle took a really long time to write (and so did this one), and Blaze Falcon and I figured the best end result would be a tie, given the fact that Tyson and Gray would most likely not battle again in this series. And I went... All Out in this chapter (oh god that was awful, XD)_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _It was even more fun to write, and I can't wait to see your take on the battle! And I couldn't agree more with your MVP choices of Comis and Fletchinder/Gabite, because they clearly did better than the others_

 **BulldozeQuaker (guest):** _No, the egg's not close to hatching, nor is it a water type_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)  
** **Comis, (m), level 36, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 32, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 36, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 34, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Vital Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 33** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

* * *

"Ow!" Gray screamed in pain.

Cole, Nikki, Comis, Fortis, Eevee, and Slakoth all landed on her, and they slowly got off before helping her up. Once they regained their focus, the group looked around and saw Clemont, Noah, and Arcanine run over with looks of relief on their faces.

"Thank god you guys are okay!" Arcanine exclaimed as he licked each and every one of the people that had unknowingly gone into the future.

"Yeah, that could've been a huge lawsuit," Clemont mumbled while rubbing his head sheepishly, making Noah glare at him. "I mean, it's such a relief to know you're not hurt!"

"Before you ask, Noah, we couldn't get your badge. The receptionist said there hadn't been a challenger with your name scheduled in the past fifteen years. I'm so sorry," Gray blabbed, bowing repeatedly to the boy standing in front of her. She flinched slightly when a hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up to see a smile on Noah's face.

"Don't be. Clemont sent you fifteen years into the future!" the boy screamed, glaring at the Gym Leader. "So it's anything but your fault."

Cole, Nikki, Comis, Fortis, Eevee, and Slakoth shot threatening scowls at Clemont, and the scientist immediately fell to his knees and began bowing for forgiveness. He continued to do so until Fortis had to literally pull him off the ground and stand him upright, and he looked around nervously.

"You're gonna give Noah his Gym Badge, or else," Fortis muttered, sending Clemont into a petrified state. He immediately sprinted out of the room, and Fortis was about to chase him down until the Gym Leader reappeared and handed Noah a badge, making the teen smile.

"Thanks, Fortis!"

The Flygon nodded in response before making his way out of the room along with the other Pokemon, including Arcanine, prompting Gray, Cole, Nikki, and Noah to follow. Once they reached the elevator to take them down to the lobby of the tower, Noah face palmed and he ran out with Arcanine.

"I forgot my badge case back in the lab. I'll catch you guys at the Pokemon Center later," he shouted at a blistering pace before sprinting away with his starter, making Cole and Nikki laugh while Gray giggled and watched the two, grabbing Fortis' attention.

Once the trio reached the lobby, they walked out of the massive tower and stood in front of the immaculate building, trying to think of something to do.

"So, what exactly are we going to do for the next week? Being stuck in a different time period at least would've let us kill time," Cole said, scratching his chin while trying to think of a way to spend his break from traveling.

"That's true. That would've been really cool now that I think about it," Nikki said to Cole, making Eevee and Fortis deadpan.

Gray, meanwhile, rubbed her aching head and Comis had the same reaction, sitting down so he wouldn't vomit, which made Gray laugh slightly. She stopped, however, when her head started hurting once again. Somehow, she had gone through time and battled Tyson, a boy she most likely would've never met. Then again, she could've at least heard of him based on his talent, which would most likely lead to him doing well at a league competition.

"You know, even though we didn't win in the future, I feel like we got a lot stronger," Comis opined, rising to his feet as he did so. "Tyson was so cool! And so were his friends!"

"Haha, you can say that again," Gray told her starter, laughing.

"I still can't believe you didn't beat him. What the hell happened with Ferus and his Mega Evolution? You guys did it back at the Kalos League complex," Cole said to Gray, prompting Nikki to chime in.

"Really. I mean, you guys had it down pat, and then it just went away like that," the blonde said, snapping her fingers. "Look on the bright side; you and Ferus still tied against a Gabite!"

"You're right. I just wish we could've won that! Ugh. This sucks!" Gray shouted, stomping on the ground like a child.

As she continued making a scene, Gray slowly began to relax, and she was surrounded by a strange aura, which caught everyone's attention. Now smiling, Gray let out a peaceful sigh and sat down, confusing Comis. Suddenly, the winged Pokemon noticed a fat, pink creature pointing at Gray from afar, and he angrily flew towards it. Before he could strike, the creature hugged Comis tightly, crushing him.

"Let go of me!" the Gligar begged, making the friendly Pokemon sweat drop as she didn't know her own strength. Slowly, she did as was requested, and Comis fell on the ground, gasping for air.

Gray, Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, and Eevee hurried over to Comis' side and stared at the smiling Pokemon, who waved kindly, and Gray pulled out her Pokedex.

"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. Few in number and difficult to capture, it is said to bring happiness to the trainer who catches it."

Gray looked back at the friendly Pokemon as Comis hopped on her head, and she slowly reached for a Pokeball out of her bag. Before she could throw it, Gray saw a teenage boy running forwards, and he eventually stopped once he reached Chansey's side.

He was 5'5", about an inch shorter than Gray, and his blue eyes locked on to the girl before bowed. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with a navy t-shirt, and his black running shoes looked to be worn out.

Next to him were a boy and girl. The latter was an inch shorter than Chansey's trainer, and she had light skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes that shifted between Gray, Nikki, and Cole nervously.

The boy, meanwhile, had dark skin and was a few inches taller than the two teens he was standing next to. A nonchalant look was on his face, giving off a calm aura that seemed to clash with the girl's.

"Thanks for finding Chansey. She never runs off like that, so I don't know what got in to her. My name's Tristan, and this is Greninja," he said as a black frog appeared by his side in a cloud of smoke, making Gray and her friends gasp in shock before putting their hands over their racing hearts. "And these are my friends, Monica and Dash."

"It's nice to meet you," Dash and Monica said in unison, smiling at the three teens standing across from them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gray, and these are my Pokemon, Comis and Fortis," Gray replied while pointing at her Gliscor and Flygon, the latter of whom stood behind her and spread his wings, smiling warmly.

"I'm Nikki, and this is my starter, Eevee."

"The name's Cole. And that's Slakoth."

After exchanging introductions, the group of trainers sat down on a pair of benches by Prism Tower, and they talked about their travels.

"So if you're competing in the Silver Conference, why are you here?" Dash asked curiously, prompting Fortis to flap his wings slightly.

"A friend of mine is helping Fortis train while I compete, so we were offered to come here and spend some time with him," Gray answered while patting Fortis on the back with a smile. "What about you guys? If you're all trainers, isn't it kind of weird traveling with someone you're competing against?"

Tristan, Dash, and Monica exchanged looks, almost as if they had never thought that way before, and Tristan shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"We're friends, so we can put our competitiveness behind us," Monica told Gray, who nodded and released her Pokemon for some fresh air, prompting Nikki and Tristan to do the same.

"Oh wow! That's a strong set of Pokemon you have there," Cole pointed out while looking at Tristan's team. "And they're all underappreciated Pokemon!"

Tristan's Greninja, Diggersby, Gogoat, Chansey, and Manectric looked at one another, not knowing that their individual species were undervalued by trainers across the globe, and they glanced over at Gray's team.

"Hey, so are Gray's Pokemon, kind of," Dash announced while eyeing Gray's Pokemon.

Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus exchanged glances just like Tristan's Pokemon had, and they shrugged in response, except Comis.

"Hey, Gliscor are popular! We're the most popular species in the world!" he proclaimed, making Tristan's Gogoat laugh, enraging Comis. "What's so funny, pinhead?" the winged Pokemon asked, making everyone go silent while Gogoat's laughter turned to snarling.

"I'll rip you apart, you bum," Gogoat retorted while swiping at the ground, prompting Ferus to step forwards and come to his teammate's defense.

"Hold on, we don't mean any trouble. Comis is stupid, so he doesn't think before he speaks," the fire type told Gogoat, who continued his staredown with Comis, refusing to respond to Ferus. Pertinax, meanwhile, held Comis back and prevented the scorpion from attacking Tristan's Pokemon.

"Gogoat, you need to relax," Diggersby said, walking over to his friend's side while Chansey prepared to hold the powerful Pokemon back.

"Hey, why don't you guys battle?" Nikki suggested, drawing looks from Gray, Tristan, and their Pokemon.

"Why not? I could always use some training," Gray started. "Especially since we're taking a break from Gym Badges," the girl concluded with a smile, prompting Tristan to nod and look at his Pokemon before noticing he didn't have as many as Gray.

"The only problem I have is that you have one more Pokemon than me," the boy informed Gray, who shook her head, confusing Tristan, Monica, and Dash.

"No worries. One of mine will sit out."

000

"This will be a five versus five battle between Gray and Tristan, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!" Cole shouted, pointing at both trainers, who were standing on opposite ends of the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

Both sides' Pokemon were standing along the bleachers off the side of the battlefield, and they were more than ready to engage in battle. The two teams could sense how strong the other was, adding an unexpected flare of intensity.

"Placidus, you're up first!" Gray shouted while pointing at the Bergmite, making him scurry forwards.

"Greninja, go!" Tristan shouted as he motioned for his starter, who quickly hopped over and bowed to Placidus respectfully. The shiny starter then took a battling stance, and Cole looked at both sides before continuing.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Greninja! Begin!"

"Greninja, use Shadow Sneak!" Tristan commanded loudly.

Doing as he was told, Greninja did several hand signs before disappearing into the ground as a shadow. Then, he sped towards Placidus before reappearing and kicking him in the face. Slowly, the ice type rose to his feet, but he grimaced in pain, and his five teammates noticed along with Fortis, though they didn't say anything.

"Hang in there, Placidus! Use Ice Fang!" Gray ordered.

Placidus nodded at the command before taking off, opening his mouth, which was where he was channeling all of his energy. Two fangs of light blue energy appeared from his mouth, and Placidus continued to charge. Tristan, however, maintained his composure and quickly issued a counterattack.

"Not on our watch! Smack Down!"

For the second time, Greninja fired a boulder from his mouth, and Placidus was unable to dodge. The super effective attack crushed the ice type and he rolled along the ground in pain, trying his best to get back up while everyone on the sidelines looked on in concern.

"Oh man that did a lot of damage!" Nikki shouted while covering her eyes with her hands before peeking through to see Placidus rise to his feet.

"That's right. Rock type moves are super effective against ice types, so Gray's in for a rough battle if she keeps Placidus in," Dash added while the rest of Gray's Pokemon continued to stand silently on the sideline.

"Now, Placidus, charge and use Take Down!"

Placidus shook off the pain surging through his body, and he sprinted across the battlefield while being engulfed in golden light. Greninja and Tristan were caught off guard by the speed of the attack, and Placidus rammed into the water type's chest, sending him flying back. Somehow, Greninja spun in the air and landed on his feet gracefully, making Gray frown.

"Now do it again!"

"Greninja, use Smack Down again!" Tristan shouted.

Rearing his head back, Greninja grunted while a boulder appeared in front of his open mouth while Placidus started charging towards him. As soon as Greninja fired the super effective attack, Gray snapped her fingers, catching the attention of everyone.

"Stop running and counter with Ice Ball!"

Placidus planted his feet into the ground and stopped running immediately while opening his mouth. Then, he shot a ball of ice at the incoming boulder, but Gray gasped in shock when Placidus' attack was shattered. She then flinched as Placidus was crushed by the boulder, and he let out a loud cry of pain while skidding along the battlefield on his back.

"Now finish this with Water Pulse!" Tristan ordered, seizing the opportunity to attack.

Greninja nodded at his trainer and formed a large sphere of water in his right hand before jumping in the air. Once he reached his apex, Greninja hurled the water type attack at Placidus, and it exploded on contact, sending the ice type spiraling into Gray. After getting up, Gray saw that her Pokemon was unconscious, making her bite her lip worriedly.

"Placidus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole shouted.

"Greninja, return," Tristan called to his starter, who walked back to his trainer's side and stood quietly while Tristan's four other Pokemon anxiously waited to be picked.

"Holy crap," Cole muttered under his breath as he watched Greninja return to Tristan's side with a smile. "Is Greninja's ability Protean?" he asked himself before scanning Greninja with his Pokedex, showing that his ability was, in fact, Protean.

"Thanks for the great effort, Placidus," Gray said to the downed Pokemon's capsule, clipping it on her belt while looking over at her five remaining Pokemon. "Comis, I choose you!" she shouted, prompting the enthusiastic Pokemon to zip over to his trainer before landing in front of her on his tail, snapping the air with his claws while staring at Gogoat.

Slowly, the grass type made his way onto the battlefield and stood in front of Tristan, who sweat dropped at his Pokemon's actions. Comis, meanwhile, continued to glare at the evolved Pokemon, and he began to bend his tail almost like a spring.

"This battle will be between Comis and Gogoat! Begin!"

"Comis, start with Acrobatics!"

Using his tail as a spring, Comis shot forwards and zipped towards Gogoat and reared both of his arms back, preparing to unleash a wicked barrage of strikes on Gogoat.

"Gogoat, use Bulk Up and take it head-on!"

Refusing to back down, Gogoat stomped and puffed his chest out as a ring of blue energy began to spin around his body. Then, the ring disappeared and Gogoat looked to be stronger, but that didn't stop Comis from attacking. The winged Pokemon suddenly unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, dealing massive damage to the grass type, thought he didn't show it.

"Now hit 'em with X-Scissor!" Gray shouted.

"Send Comis flying back with Seed Bomb!" Tristan retorted.

Comis ended his barrage of punches and kicks while his claws began to glow light blue, and he took to the sky. Gogoat, meanwhile, fired large, green balls of energy towards Comis, but the winged Pokemon managed to evade each of the attacks, which exploded after crashing into the ground. Then, Comis slammed his claws against Gogoat's head, pushing the quadrupedal Pokemon back.

"Keep it up, Comis! Use Feint Attack!" the brunette shouted to her starter, who snickered and disappeared.

Once he reappeared, Comis slammed his black claws over Gogoat's head, resulting in Gogoat smacking his chin against the ground. Somehow, he rose back to his feet and still seemed to be perfectly fine, calming Tristan's nerves.

"Fire a Razor Leaf attack!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!"

Comis used his tail as a launchpad and zipped through the air while a streak of white light trailed his body. Gogoat then stomped on the ground and fired dozens upon dozens of leaves at Comis, and they cut his entire body, making him crash into the ground a few feet in front of Gogoat.

"Nice work, Gogoat! Use Seed Bomb again!" Tristan shouted to his Pokemon, who grinned and stomped on the ground.

An entire wave of leaves swirled around Gogoat's body, and he threw his head forwards, causing the leaves to close in on Comis, who was still laying on the ground in pain. Much to Tristan's dismay, Comis used his tail to push himself out of the way of the attack, leading to everyone gasping in shock while Gray grinned.

"Finish this up with Sky Uppercut!" the brunette commanded.

Comis smirked as his left claw began to glow red. Then, he landed right in front of Gogoat and swung his fist upwards, punching the grass type in the chin. Surprisingly, Gogoat was lifted off the ground, and he landed on his back with a loud thud, prompting Cole to end the battle.

"Gogoat is unable to battle! Tristan, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Awesome job, Gogoat," Tristan said to his fainted Pokemon before withdrawing him into his Pokeball. Slowly, he turned to his Pokemon and pointed at one before yelling. "Diggersby, I'm counting on you!"

A large, bipedal rabbit ran forward and stood in front of Tristan, squaring off with Comis, who was panting slightly due to how much energy he expended attacking Gogoat.

"This battle will be between Comis and Diggersby! Begin!"

"Use Feint Attack to start, Comis!"

Comis disappeared in the blink of an eye, but Tristan was ready to counter, knowing exactly where Comis was going to pop up.

"Turn around and use Double Kick, Diggersby!"

Doing as he was told, Diggersby spun so he was facing Tristan, and then his feet began to glow white. Then, as soon as Comis appeared, Diggersby kicked him powerfully. After bouncing on the ground, Comis hopped back up and flew towards Diggersby, determined to strike the normal type.

"Retaliate with Sky Uppercut!" Gray shouted while throwing both of her arms out to her sides.

Comis' claw began to surge with red energy, and he uppercut Diggersby, launching the rabbit into the air. Surprisingly, he used his ears to land, and the fat Pokemon bounced back onto his feet, wowing Gray's Pokemon and friends.

"Fight through the pain and use Return!" Tristan instructed after seeing his Pokemon wince in pain.

Diggersby nodded at his trainer's words before being shrouded in a veil of white light, blinding Comis in the process. Seeing this, Diggersby lunged forwards and slammed into Comis, sending the scorpion flying before he crashed into a tree behind Tristan. Gray looked on in concern before seeing Comis rise to his feet, though she couldn't help but notice how injured he looked, with bruises and cuts covering his body.

"Comis, show off your Night Slash attack!" she shouted, knowing Comis was willing to give the battle everything he had.

Without a word, Comis' claws began to turn black, and he reared his arms back before throwing them forwards. Two vertical crescents of black energy cut through the air and closed in on Diggersby, but the normal and ground type patiently waited for his trainer to issue a counterattack, which was exactly what Tristan did.

"Diggersby, destroy it with Mud Shot!"

The large bunny's ears moved and a ball of mud formed in-between them. He then threw the attack at both of the crescents Comis had created, and the ball of mud broke apart into several bullets. Each one crashed struck the crescents, and the two attacks exploded, prompting both Gray and Tristan to call out to their Pokemon.

"X-Scissor!"

"Return!"

All of a sudden, the combatants charged at one another. Comis crossed his arms over his chest as his claws began to glow light blue, and Diggersby was encapsulated in a powerful coat of white light. Much to her dismay, Gray watched as Comis was crushed by Diggersby, who effortlessly launched his opponent into a different stratosphere. Once he hit the ground, Comis' eyes were closed, and Cole raised his arms in the air.

"Comis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were great, Comis. Thank you for your effort," Gray whispered before zapping the fainted creature into his Pokeball. Slowly, she turned over to her other Pokemon, and she pointed at one in particular. "Pertinax, you're up!"

The bug smiled and opened his wings, flying over to the battlefield before landing next to Gray and walking forwards. Then, he put spread his feet so they were shoulder length apart, and he locked eyes with Diggersby, both bowing at the same time.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Diggersby! Begin!"

"Pertinax, charge and use Double Hit!" Gray commanded.

The Pinsir's wings shot out of his back and he zipped towards Diggersby while his pincers began to glow purple. Once he landed on the ground, Pertinax prepared to strike Diggersby by rearing back, but that provided Tristan with enough time to counter the attack.

"Diggersby, block it with Double Kick!"

The normal and ground type shot forwards while his feet were glowing white, and he kicked at Pertinax's pincers. The two Pokemon continued to exchange blows, refusing to back down to the other, and Gray's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the perfect opportunity to steal the momentum that seemed to be going back and forth throughout the duration of the battle.

"Grab Diggersby's leg and use Vital Throw!"

Pertinax suddenly stopped attacking his opponent and instead grabbed the rabbit's leg, making Tristan, Diggersby, Monica, Dash, and Tristan's Pokemon gasp while Gray's friends and Pokemon cheered. With quick movements, Pertinax slammed Diggersby against the ground powerfully, making the battlefield crack slightly. However, Diggersby got back up and looked at Tristan before turning back to Pertinax and Gray.

"Check Pertinax with Quick Attack, Diggersby!"

Diggersby bolted across the battlefield as a streak of white light trailed his body, and he lowered his shoulder before slamming into Pertinax, sending the bug rolling along the battlefield before he placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself back up.

"Hit him back with a Brick Break barrage!"

Pertinax obeyed his trainer's command and charged across the battlefield. His hands suddenly turned white and Pertinax reared both of his arms back in an attempt to crush Diggersby, but the rabbit's trainer was quick to react, refusing to let Diggersby be hit by the super effective attack.

"Dodge it and use Mud Shot!" Tristan demanded tactically, trying to keep Pertinax at a distance.

Surprisingly, Diggersby began to evade each of the swings from Pertinax, and he jumped back while a ball of mud formed between his ears. Then, he threw it at Pertinax and the ball broke into several bullets of mud. Pertinax continued to use Brick Break and punched through each of the mud bullets, shocking everyone before he hit Diggersby in the face.

"Keep it going, Pertinax! Use Seismic Toss!" the seventeen year old shouted to her Pokemon confidently.

Pertinax picked Diggersby up off the ground and sprung into the air, keeping a tight grip on the rabbit. Then, the two fell towards the ground and Pertinax hurled Diggersby as hard as he could. As soon as he hit the ground, Diggersby cried loudly before falling on his face limply, prompting Cole to walk forwards while raising both of his arms.

"Diggersby is unable to battle! Tristan, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Awesome job, Diggersby. You were great out there," Tristan complimented as he clipped the downed Pokemon's Pokeball onto his belt. "Chansey, are you up for this?" the sixteen year old asked his bulky Pokemon, who nodded and waltzed onto the battlefield.

"Pertinax, return," Gray said to the victorious Pokemon, who walked back to the side of the battlefield with the rest of his teammates. Both Acer and Agrestis cheered for Pertinax while Ferus and Fortis remained silent. Then, Gray looked over at the group of Pokemon and grinned before calling out to one. "Let's do this, Acer!"

The Breloom walked forwards and began to punch the air ferociously while Chansey smiled at her opponent and bowed, prompting Acer to do the same. Cole, meanwhile, raised both of his arms and looked at both sides.

"This battle will be between Acer and Chansey! Begin!"

"Acer, let's use Mach Punch!" Gray commanded.

In the blink of an eye, Acer disappeared, making Tristan, Chansey, the rest of his Pokemon, Monica, and Dash, gasp. Then, Acer reappeared in front of Chansey while her right fist was glowing light blue, and she punched the normal type in the stomach as hard as she could. The defensive Pokemon skidded back to Tristan with a pained look on her face, but she looked ready to retaliate.

"Damn! Acer's fast!" Monica shouted in shock, looking over at Dash who nodded in agreement.

"Chansey, use Wish!" Tristan shouted to his injured Pokemon.

A smile crept across Chansey's face and she put her hands together before closing her eyes. Then, she threw her arms towards the sky and a ball of light shot into the air. Nothing else happened after, prompting Gray and Acer to resume their assault.

"Keep it up with Headbutt, Acer!"

"Stop her by using Protect!"

After Acer took one step, she disappeared, but Chansey threw her arms forwards and was surrounded by a green bubble of energy, which acted as a shield. Acer then slammed her head into the shield, and she stumbled back while holding her head in pain. Gray, however, wasn't ready to relent, and she threw her right arm out to her side.

"Use Bullet Seed!"

Acer shook her head in an attempt to recover from her disoriented state, and she reared her neck back before shooting a flurry of solar bullets at Chansey, who grunted in pain as she was pelted by the attack. Fighting through the pain, Chansey managed to get away from the attack and she glanced back at Tristan, waiting for him to issue another attack.

"Grab Acer and use Seismic Toss!" he commanded.

Chansey nodded and attempted to charge at Acer and grab her, but Gray was too quick to allow that to happen.

"Use Mach Punch one more time, Acer!"

Acer bolted across the battlefield while her fist was glowing light blue, and she ducked underneath Chansey's attempted grab. Then, she shot up and uppercut Chansey, launching the normal type off the ground before she slammed against the battlefield on her back. Shocked by the result, Tristan stared at his downed Pokemon before looking up at Acer, not knowing how to battle the speedy grass type.

"Chansey is unable to battle! Tristan, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You deserve a long rest, Chansey," Tristan said to the downed creature, zapping her back into her Pokeball. Slowly, he turned to his two remaining Pokemon, Greninja and Manectric, and cursed under his breath, as neither had an advantage over Acer. However, he knew he had to choose one, and he pointed at Manectric.

"I'm counting on you, Manectric!" he exclaimed, prompting the electric type to run forwards and lower himself to the ground while Acer began to punch at the air again.

"This is gonna be good," Dash said aloud, grabbing Nikki's attention as she turned to face the boy.

"Why's that?"

"Manectric's really strong. Just watch."

"This battle will be between Acer and Manectric! Begin!"

"Manectric, use Discharge!"

Without hesitation, Manectric shot into the air and was engulfed in a bright wave of yellow light. Then, he roared and several bolts of electricity were fired at Acer, whose eyes went wide in awe before hearing Gray shout to her, snapping the grass type out of her trance.

"Dodge it and use Bullet Seed, Acer!"

Acer acrobatically hopped back, did a cartwheel, and then jumped into the air just like Manectric had. She quickly reared her head back and unleashed a flurry of solar bullets at her powerful opponent, but Tristan was quick to react to the incoming attack, which caught Gray and Acer off guard.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge and follow it up with Bite!"

Once again, Manectric roared, and a burst of speed allowed him to sprint in a zigzagging pattern. Because of this, none of the solar bullets landed, and Acer was defenseless as she fell towards the ground, providing Manectric with the perfect opening to attack. With the help of his powerful legs, the electric type lunged forwards and bit Acer's right hand, making her cry in pain.

"Mach Punch!" Gray screamed, attempting to seize the opportunity to deal a fair bit of damage.

Acer, on the same page as her trainer, reared her left fist back while it was glowing light blue, and she punched Manectric in the face, causing him to skid along the battlefield. However, he didn't appear to be injured in the slightest, which caught the attention of both Fortis and Ferus.

"Jump back and fire away with Discharge!"

Manectric smirked before springing into the air, and he was enveloped in a wave of electricity. After a loud grunt, several bolts of electricity were fired at Acer, who bent her knees and prepared to counter the wicked attack.

"Block it with Bullet Seed!"

Acer attempted to shoot another Bullet Seed attack at the incoming Discharge, but she was too slow, and zapped as a result. Gray watched as her Pokemon fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion due to her previous battle with Chansey. With a confident look on his face, Tristan threw his left arm forwards as soon as Manectric landed on the ground.

"Manectric, use Quick Attack!"

Before Gray could blink, Manectric sprinted across the battlefield and slammed into Acer headfirst as a ray of white light trailed his body. Due to the speed at which Manectric was traveling, Acer was launched past Gray and landed a few feet away from the Pokemon Center with her eyes closed.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole shouted as Gray grabbed Acer's Pokeball with a smile.

"Damn. You weren't kidding about Manectric," Nikki said to Dash, who grinned and nodded. "But you still haven't seen Gray's strongest Pokemon," the blonde continued, piquing Dash and Monica's interest.

"Manectric, take a break. I'll need you for later," Tristan told the powerful, four legged Pokemon, who nodded in response before sitting down next to his trainer. "Greninja, it's your turn!"

The shiny frog made his way onto the battlefield and stood confidently in front of Tristan, eager to see who he'd be battling against. Pertinax began stretching in preparation for the battle he had yet to be called in to, but he and Ferus both had a feeling he'd go back in. Fortis, meanwhile, continued to sit by himself, and he remained silent, eyeing both Manectric and Greninja. The two Pokemon were strong, just like Tristan's others, but they had a different swagger. Sure, Gogoat was a confident guy with swagger, but Greninja and Manectric were... different.

"You were amazing, Acer. Thanks for your hard work," Gray whispered to Acer as she was zapped inside her capsule. "Pertinax, are you up to battle again?" the seventeen year old quizzed, not wanting to send Ferus up against a water type.

"Definitely," the bug replied as he walked forwards and squared off with Greninja.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Greninja! Begin!"

"Greninja, get in close and use Lick!" Tristan shouted to his starter, who bolted forwards at a speed similar to Manectric's, which caught Gray off guard.

The water and dark type continued to pump his legs as quickly as he could, and he whipped his neck around so his tongue cut through the air. Tristan didn't think about how open Greninja was to being hurt when using his tongue, but Gray did, making the girl smirk before throwing her left hand out to her side.

"Grab a hold of his tongue, and then slam him against the ground, Pertinax!"

Pertinax's pincers began to glow dark green and he bent down and snapped them on Greninja's tongue. The water type gasped in shock along with Tristan, Manectric, Dash, and Monica, while Pertinax kept his composure and began to swing Greninja around like a rag doll before smashing him against the ground.

"Recover and use Water Pulse!" Tristan yelled.

Gray and Pertinax were shocked to see Greninja suddenly hop off the ground and shoot into the air like Manectric had, and a ball of water formed in his right hand. Then, Greninja spun around before hurling the powerful attack at Pertinax, but Gray's quick thinking prevented it from hurting Pertinax.

"Pertinax, destroy it with Brick Break!" she shouted to the bug type, who nodded.

Suddenly, Pertinax's hands bean to glow white, and he wound back before tomahawking the ball of water, instantly slicing it in half.

"Now use Shadow Sneak!"

Somehow, Greninja appeared right in front of Pertinax and punched him square in the face, knocking Pertinax onto his back. The bug type slowly got back on his feet and grimaced in pain, which Gray, Ferus, and Fortis noticed. Despite this, Pertinax refused to back down, and he looked eager to strike Greninja.

"Retaliate with X-Scissor, Pertinax!"

The fatigued Pokemon smirked as his arms suddenly began to glow light blue, and he sprinted towards the Kalosian starter. Then, he crossed his arms over his chest and began to fly with the help of his wings, but Tristan and Greninja weren't fazed by the super effective attack.

"Smack Down!"

Gray watched in horror as Greninja shot a huge boulder at Pertinax and crushed the bug type, knocking him unconscious instantly. Staring in shock, Gray slowly took out the bug's Pokeball but was unable to withdraw him.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"You were great, Pertinax. Thank you," the brunette whispered, finally zapping Pertinax into his Pokeball. Slowly, the girl took a deep breath and walked over to the sideline, releasing the four Pokemon that had battled. She then sprayed them with Full Restores, and walked back to her trainer box while Ferus waited to be called to battle.

"Ferus, it's all up to you!" Gray shouted, making Ferus smirk as he waltzed onto the battlefield, exuding confidence with each step. Once he stood in front of Gray, Ferus locked eyes with Greninja and began to growl lowly while the shiny starter remained calm, showing no emotion.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Greninja! Begin!"

"Ferus, start this off with Feint Attack!" Gray commanded confidently, knowing full well her final Pokemon was going to fight until his body wouldn't allow him to.

Without hesitation, Ferus sprinted forwards and disappeared after being shrouded in darkness. Then, once he reappeared, Ferus was behind Greninja, who turned around quickly and prepared to attack.

"Dodge it and use Smack Down!" Tristan countered.

Greninja jumped back, barely avoiding Ferus. Then, he reared his head back and shot a boulder at the four legged fire type, crushing the dog. Upon impact, Ferus was sent rolling past Tristan, but he got back on his feet and sprinted towards Greninja, catching the shiny Pokemon and his trainer off guard, while Gray, Nikki, Cole, and their Pokemon smirked at the sight.

"Now use Fire Fang!"

Ferus lunged forwards while fire began to pour out of his mouth, and he chomped down on Greninja's arm, making the bipedal frog cry out in pain while attempting to shake his opponent loose. Tristan cursed under his breath at the situation and began to scratch his chin, keeping his cool while Greninja fought through the pain and eventually knocked Ferus off.

"Shadow Sneak!"

Greninja quickly punched his palm against the ground, and he disappeared while a shadow crept along the battlefield and closed in on Ferus, who was confused by the attack. Gray, however, knew exactly what to do, as she had previous experience combatting Shadow Sneak.

"Shoot a scorching hot Flamethrower at the ground, Ferus!"

Ferus cocked his head in confusion for a split second before rearing back and unleashing the strongest Flamethrower he could. The entire battlefield was engulfed in flames, and Greninja shot out of the shadow, holding his back in pain while hopping around, drawing looks of concern from Tristan and Manectric.

"Greninja, are you okay?" the teen quizzed, receiving a nod from Greninja before hearing Gray's voice cut through the air.

"Now use Feint Attack!"

Ferus reappeared right in front of Greninja and slammed into Greninja's chest, sending him flying back past Tristan, who whipped his head around and stared at his starter fearfully before seeing Greninja rise back to his feet.

"Hang in there, Greninja! Use Water Pulse!" he shouted, hoping to deal a significant amount of damage to Ferus.

Greninja nodded at his trainer's words and shot into the air while a colossal sphere of water formed in-between his hands.

"Finish this off with Flamethrower!" Gray yelled to Ferus, who nodded.

Then, he pointed his head towards the sky and fire began to build up in his throat. Greninja then spun around and hurled the powerful water type attack at Ferus, who continued charging his attack. Suddenly, his neck snapped down slightly and unleashed a powerful burst of fire, which crashed through the Water Pulse attack and struck Greninja, making the water starter fall to the ground lifelessly, hitting the ground without bracing for impact.

"Greninja is unable to battle! Tristan, choose your last Pokemon!" Cole shouted, seeing the powerful Pokemon's eyes were closed.

"Wooh! Way to go, Ferus!" Agrestis cheered, clapping for the dog as he walked back to Gray's side and smiled at the girl, who smiled right back.

"Keep it up! We know you can do this!" Placidus chanted.

"Thanks for such an awesome job, Greninja. I promise we'll win," the teen vowed as he zapped the shiny Pokemon into his Pokeball. "Manectric, it's time to show off our true strength!" Tristan shouted to the electric type, who nodded in response before looking up at the sky and roaring. "Mega Evolve!"

Manectric continued roaring, and he was suddenly enveloped in a blinding light of rainbow energy. Once the light faded, Manectric looked completely different, with his spiky yellow hair shooting up several inches and riding along his back. Spikes also grew out of his legs, and two yellow horns shot out of his ridiculous amount of hair.

Nikki, Cole, their Pokemon, and Gray's spectating Pokemon stared at Manectric in awe before turning to Gray and Ferus, who didn't seem to be intimidated in the slightest.

"We're not backing down! Right, Ferus?" Gray asked the fire type, who grunted before lowering himself to the ground while closing his eyes. "Mega Evolve!" she screamed while placing her hand over her Mega Bracelet.

Ferus kept quiet while Gray closed her eyes, and the two began thinking of everything they had gone through, just like Owen and Charizard had instructed. Suddenly, the dark type was engulfed in the same colored light as Manectric, and his body began to change drastically. Once the light faded, Ferus was about a foot taller, and two gray horns vertically stuck out of his head. A chestplate of bones surrounded the front of his neck and front shoulders.

"Ferus can actually Mega Evolve!?" Skitty shrieked, her eyes turning into hearts. "That is so hot!"

"Why can't I Mega Evolve!?" Comis screamed as he looked up at the sky, tears flowing down his face dramatically while his teammates sweat dropped.

Monica and Dash stared at Gray and Ferus in shock, and so did the other spectators, excluding Fortis, who smiled at the sight before listening in on the conversations amongst the teens.

"Wow, things just got a lot more interesting," Dash muttered, scratching his head while laughing sheepishly.

"No duh," Monica spat, shooting Dash a look before shaking her her head. "Their two strongest Pokemon, who can both Mega Evolve, are going up against each other in a winner-take-all battle."

Cole slowly took a breath and regained his composure, which had been shattered once both sides had Mega Evolved. Then, he raised both of his arms in the air and glanced at both sides before speaking.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Manectric! Begin!"

"Let's test out your new strength, Ferus! Flamethrower!" Gray yelled to her final Pokemon.

Ferus took one step forward and reared his head back, inhaling as he did so. Everyone stared in shock as Ferus' chest began to glow bright red due to the building amount of fire. Then, his neck whipped forwards and he opened his mouth, shooting a white stream of fire at Manectric, who grinned and lowered himself to the ground in preparation of dodging.

"Manectric, jump to dodge it and then unleash a Discharge attack!"

The electric type skied into the air while being engulfed in a neon blue coat of energy, and he roared so loud it sounded like thunder. Then, he fired an enormous bolt of neon blue electricity at Ferus, who didn't even attempt to move away from the attack. Everyone, including Gray, looked on in confusion as Ferus took on the brunt of the attack, but it didn't look like the attack dealt any damage.

"Don't back down, Ferus! Use Fire Fang!" Gray commanded, throwing her right hand straight forwards.

Ferus sprinted across the battlefield at a speed even faster than Acer, and his mouth was engulfed in flames. He then chomped down on Manectric's back, and an explosion occurred due to a sudden burst of fire flying out of Ferus' mouth. Manectric was pushed back by the wicked attack, and he winced slightly at the same time as Ferus, making both Pokemon grin while their trainers continued to focus on the battle.

"Answer right back with Thunder Fang, Manectric!"

Manectric bolted forwards as neon blue electricity sparked around his mouth. He then bit Ferus on the back, near the same spot he had been bitten, and an explosion followed, sending Ferus flying through the air. Somehow, Ferus landed on his feet gracefully and released a stream of smoke from his nostrils as he swung his tail around before hearing Gray's voice.

"Ferus, use Feint Attack, but don't disappear!"

The fire type nodded at his trainer's words and stomped on the ground, causing a black aura to surround his body. He then darted straight towards Manectric, almost like a bull, but Tristan and his Pokemon were ready to counter.

"Intercept with Quick Attack!"

Manectric shot forwards with a sudden burst of speed, and a white ray of light trailed his body. A slight grin crept across Gray's face and she snapped her fingers, making Ferus' ears perk up while grabbing everyone else's attention.

"Now stop and use Flamethrower!" the seventeen year old screamed.

Ferus slammed his feet against the ground, stopping dead in his tracks while rearing his head back. Then, it snapped down and unleashed a wave of white fire at his speeding opponent, whose eyes went wide. Much to Gray's dismay, Manectric hopped to his right and evaded the blistering attack before slamming into Ferus' side, launching him into the corner of the battlefield while also making him cry out in pain.

"Keep it up! Use Discharge again!"

Refusing to let up on his assault, Manectric jumped forwards while being enveloped in neon blue light, and he roared, sending a wicked bolt of electricity at Ferus. The dog was unable to get back on his feet and dodge, leading to him being crushed by the devastating attack. Gray and her other Pokemon gasped at the sight as Ferus hollered violently while he twitched, still being zapped by Discharge. Once the attack ceased, everyone stared at Ferus and his limp body, prompting Gray to call out to her Pokemon.

"Ferus, please hang in there!" she begged as Ferus slowly rose to his feet, exhausted from the battle. "Now use Feint Attack!"

In the blink of an eye, Ferus appeared right in front of Manectric and slammed his head into the yellow haired Pokemon's side, launching him past the group of spectators on the sideline.

"Manectric!" Tristan cried out as his final Pokemon stumbled back onto the battlefield before collapsing, clearly in pain from the wicked attack he had just taken on. Despite this, he stood back up and locked eyes with Ferus, causing both Pokemon to smirk before nodding at one another respectfully.

"What's going on? Why aren't they attacking?" Eevee asked Nikki, who shrugged along with Cole, Dash, and Monica.

"It's common for two Pokemon of equal strength to know when they're at the end of a battle," Fortis started, grabbing everyone's attention as he sat on the bleachers by himself. "And usually, when they're able to do that, they know how powerful the other is, and they kind of take a break from battling to take everything in, give themselves enough time to catch their breath, and muster up all of their remaining strength," the dragon type explained, recounting his experience when battling against Garchomp.

"So, does that mean Ferus is, like... in a different league than the rest of us?" Pertinax quizzed, making Fortis sweat drop nervously. "Damn. That makes me want to work even harder so I can catch up with him!" the bug exclaimed.

"Same here!" Acer shouted excitedly.

Back on the battlefield, Ferus and Manectric exchanged a quick glance, nodding subtly before turning back to their trainers as a means of telling them to resume the battle.

"This is it! Manectric, use an all out Discharge!"

"Use a max power Flamethrower, Ferus!"

Both Pokemon smirked at one another before charging their attacks, with Ferus rearing his neck back while Manectric began to grunt as neon blue electricity danced round his body. Ferus then opened his jaw and shot the most powerful wave of fire he could, and Manectric stomped on the ground and roared, firing a zigzagging bolt of electricity. The attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield and pushed back and forth before taking the form of a ball and exploding, sending Ferus and Manectric flying through the air before smacking against the ground in front of their trainers.

Cole, Monica, Nikki, and Dash stared at both sides in silence, waiting for one of the two Pokemon to get up, and they gasped slightly when Manectric managed to stand, albeit barely. Ferus, meanwhile, had a pained look on his face and desperately tried to get back on his feet, but his shaking legs made it difficult.

"Come on, Ferus! Get up! I know you can do it!" Skitty hollered, staring at the struggling Pokemon.

Ferus' eyes suddenly shot open and he rose, roaring powerfully. Tristan and Manectric stared at the resilient Pokemon in awe, and Ferus unleashed a Flamethrower into the air, the white flames falling to the ground like snowflakes. Smiling, Ferus nodded at Manectric, and his legs suddenly gave out, making Gray run over to him worriedly.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Tristan is the winner!" Cole announced while pointing at Tristan and Manectric, who cheered and hugged.

"Ferus, are you okay?" Gray asked the injured Pokemon, who suddenly reverted back to his normal form.

"Yeah," the dark type muttered weakly before being sprayed with a Full Restore, which gave Ferus all of the energy he had lost. "I... I can't believe I lost," he continued, turning away from his teammates and Fortis, who had just walked over, and Gray, who looked on in concern.

"Hey, don't get down about it," Pertinax said to Ferus with a smile.

"Yeah, you gave that everything you had! There's no reason to be so sad," Acer added, making Ferus turn around.

"Don't blame yourself, either. If I had actually taken down Greninja, then you totally would've beaten Manectric!" Placidus hypothesized. He was surprised, however, when Ferus shook his head, grabbing Fortis' attention.

"No. Manectric's stronger than me, and nothing would've change the outcome of our battle," Ferus announced, making Fortis grin as he walked over to Gray and nudged her with his elbow, making the girl watch intently. "I'm going to have to train even harder if I want to beat him."

Gray smiled at the interaction between her Pokemon and walked over to Tristan once they were done conversing. The brunette continued to smile and she extended her hand to Tristan, who smiled back and shook it.

"You're a really strong trainer, Tristan. All of your Pokemon are really powerful!" Gray exclaimed as her seven Pokemon stood behind her, nodding at Tristan's five Pokemon, who all smiled and bowed in response.

"Even you, Gogoat," Comis commented with a sly grin, making the grass type laugh before shaking Comis' hand.

"So are you and your Pokemon, Gray. Hopefully we can battle again some day, whether it be in a new region or just for fun," Tristan said to Gray, who nodded and bowed to the victor and his powerful team.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Cole said, breaking the ice, which made everyone nod. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah! Good luck at the Kalos League, Monica and Dash!" Nikki exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks, Nikki. I don't think I'll need much luck to beat shorty, here, though," Dash joked while pointing at Monica, who shot the most horrifying stink eye at him, shutting the taller boy up.

"Don't worry, he'll need it," the girl said to Nikki, who laughed along with Eevee, Cole, and Slakoth.

"Best of luck to you, Tristan. I'll be watching when the Kalos League starts," Gray told the powerful trainer.

"Likewise. I'm expecting to see you do really well in the Silver Conference," Tristan replied with a kind smile.

With that, the two groups went their separate ways. Both Tristan and Gray were going to continue their badge hunts with the possibility of another meeting being uncertain. Even so, they were still excited about the potential of meeting once again, if fate allowed it.

* * *

 **Aw yeah! Even though Gray lost, I don't care because it was a crossover! Also, Ferus Mega Evolved this time (all will be explained eventually) and squared off with Tristan's Mega Manectric, but he wasn't able to win. Next chapter will focus on Noah and Gray, but that'll be interrupted by, you guessed it, Ferus and Arcanine! And please make sure to VOTE ON THE POLL on my profile! Till next time, peace out.**

 **Also, make sure to check out ShadowDragon9000's story "All Out"!**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters? (There won't be a tournament)**

 **2) Would you want to see another Crossover Arc during Unova?**

* * *

 **So, school's starting in the next few days, and I wanted to let you all know production is going to be slowed drastically, which won't be a problem for a little while because I'm currently working on chapter 49, and will continue to try to get work done, though school and college applications will be my main focus for this year. Expect anywhere from 1-3 updates a week, depending on whether or not I can finish chapters (the first week or two is a joke, so maybe I can get some work done). My writing schedule will depend entirely on how much work I have to deal with, and Sundays are almost guaranteed to be reserved for writing. Thanks for the continued support, and I'm looking forward to finishing these last two stories.**

 **TL;DR: School's starting and updates are going to be a lot slower**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!"**_

 _ **With their time in Kalos coming to an end, Gray, Cole, and Nikki head off for the Kalos League. Before they can leave Lumiose, Gray and Noah battle! Will Gray and Ferus be able to defeat Noah and Arcanine?**_

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 38: Fighting for Ferus  
Chapter 39: The Dragon Slayer Rises!  
Chapter 40: Safari Zone Shuffle: Baby Bagon  
Chapter 41: Bad Luck Chuck  
Chapter 42: Mending Steel  
Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	37. Fire Fight: Ferus vs Arcanine!

**Theme Song**

 **There's more than one hero (Tristan and Tyson appear in a splitscreen with Gray in the middle)  
There's more than one star (Tristan appears alongside his Pokemon, while Tyson appears with his traveling companions, Bolt and Alexis)  
Excuses are zero (The three pictures morph into one)  
They're no longer apart! (Gray stands side by side with Tyson and Tristan)  
Let's go! (2x) It's time to battle! (** **Ferus and Tristan's Manectric Mega Evolve before charging at each other)** **  
No way (2x) I won't let you win! (Gray and Tyson throw their final Pokeballs)  
You may (2x) get my nerves rattled (Noah and Arcanine appear and smile at Gray)  
I'm still (2x) going all in (Ferus rises to his feet and is engulfed in flames along with an Arcanine)  
We can stand together, no matter space or time (The egg from the Day Care Center is surrounded by five Pokemon that are covered in shadows)  
We'll be friends forever, together we will climb... (Tyson and Tristan reach out to Gray)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **PLEASE MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S ABOUT THE HOENN MEMBER OF GRAY'S UNOVA TEAM**

* * *

 **Welcome back, readers! Today was my first day back to school, and it definitely sucked... but at least only two-three of my classes will be hard, so that means I will have more chances to work on finishing this series! Last chapter, Gray met and battled Tristan, from ShadowDragon9000's All Out, and she lost in a very close battle that came down to Ferus and Manectric, who both Mega Evolved. This chapter will be focusing on the relationship of Gray and Noah, and how their Pokemon get along.** **Now, let's get going!**

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Yes it did! Too bad it completely derails from here on out :/ And how'd you know the outcome? It's not like I sent you it early :3 All jokes aside, thanks for the compliments, and it was great getting to work with you on this, and hopefully we can do it again!_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _I'd definitely want to do another Crossover Arc in Unova if it's possible, and assuming one of us doesn't die (I like to say that instead of quit because it's so much more dramatic), I'm looking forward to working with you and crossing over with AHO_

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _No, and could you please try leaving something more than just "not bad"? I appreciate the support, but could you try saying what you did/didn't like?_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks! Would you mind pointing out which paragraphs were out of order? I can only skim over the chapter because of school and all the crap that comes with that_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)  
** **Comis, (m), level 38, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 35, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 37, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 33** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)**

* * *

"It sucks that we lost," Placidus muttered, angered by his poor performance against Tristan's Greninja. "I should've done better!" he shouted before pouting, drawing Pertinax's attention as he walked over to the small Pokemon.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the bug started with a smile. "Greninja was one one of the strongest Pokemon we've ever faced, aside from Manectric," Pertinax stated while patting Placidus on the head.

"You're right," Placidus replied before sighing. "I still can't help but feel bad about not doing better."

"It happens to everyone, Placidus," Fortis informed the newest member of the group, who nodded in response. "When you meet the other members from the Kanto team, you'll know we all struggled at some point or another."

The three Pokemon sat along with Acer, Agrestis, Gray, Nikki, Cole, Slakoth, Skitty, Eevee, and Misdreavus while Ferus and Comis continued to train. The two refused to train together, and Gray couldn't help but notice. Even though she didn't want to get involved, she felt compelled to. Cole, however, kept her from doing so.

"You need to let them be," he stated, catching the girl by surprise. "They're both mad about losing, and they're trying to cope with it in their own ways."

"He has a point," Noah said while nodding in agreement with Cole. "I mean, I don't know much about any of your Pokemon, but Ferus and Comis seem very prideful and hate to ask for help, so it's best to let them figure things out for themselves."

"Hmph," Gray muttered as she sat back down in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest like a child before noticing the Pokeballs on Noah's belt. "Hey, have you shown us what kind of Pokemon you have?" she quizzed, making the boy sweat drop.

"Haha, I completely forgot about that. Come on out, guys!" he shouted, throwing four Pokeballs in the air. In several flashes of light, Arcanine appeared alongside three creatures, who looked around in confusion before spotting several other Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon are those?" Nikki asked curiously while eyeing each of the creatures, who stood close by Noah while Arcanine began to waltz around.

"This is Frogadier. He's really quiet and acts a lot like a ninja," Noah started as he pointed at the bipedal frog, who simply ran away from everyone, making them all laugh. "This is Gourgeist. She's kind of like the mother of the group, keeping everyone out of trouble and stopping any fights." The pumpkin nodded in confirmation of the description. "And lastly, we have Espurr. She's... scary."

"That's nice," Slakoth joked before looking at the creepy cat, who stared at him blankly.

"So are these your only Pokemon?" Eevee asked Noah, who nodded in response.

"I've realized the less Pokemon you have, the more you can train them, so they're a lot stronger. I only like catching Pokemon that I have a connection with," he explained, making Gray gasp slightly, as the latter portion was the same exact philosophy she followed. "Plus, they spend a lot of time together, so there's not that much fighting."

"It's true," Arcanine confirmed as he walked back over to Noah and sat down. "We all have such different personalities that there aren't any fights. It's really nice," the dog opined with a smile.

The peace was ruined, however, when Comis flew over to Gray and landed on her head with a childish look of frustration on his face.

"What's wrong, Comis?" Gray asked her starter, who grunted in response.

"I want to battle someone! I need redemption!" he shouted, looking around for an opponent while Ferus strolled over and sat down underneath the table. "Ferus, let's battle!" Comis yelled, hopping off Gray's head and landing on his tail excitedly.

Ferus, however, was the complete opposite and yawned tiredly, making everyone laugh while Comis deadpanned.

"I can help you train if you want," Fortis offered as he stood up and began stretching, causing Comis to laugh sheepishly before backing away.

"No thanks, Fortis. I'm not in the mood to die from a workout."

"That _would_ only happen to you," Ferus muttered, rolling his eyes as he did so. "And we all need redemption. It's not just you," he continued, rising to his feet.

 _"I have to prove I'm the strongest Pokemon in the world!"_ Ferus thought to himself while looking at the ground angrily, remembering what Houndoom had said to him the last time they met.

"I guess we can help you out," Noah offered while glancing at each of his Pokemon, who seemed disinterested. "Arcanine, do you think you're up for a battle?" the teen asked, catching his Pokemon's attention.

"Sure," Arcanine replied, stretching as he got up from his nap. "I'm warning you, though, Comis," the fire type started. "I won't go easy on you."

Fortis quietly watched the scene unfold, and he grabbed Gray by the shoulder while everyone walked over to the battlefield, except for Ferus, who stayed right next to his trainer.

"What's up, Fortis?"

"Comis is going to get destroyed. Do _not_ battle Arcanine," the dragon type forewarned, causing Gray to look over at her starter worriedly.

"Sounds like a challenge I'm willing to take," Ferus opined, jumping into the conversation. Fortis shook his head at the comment, making Ferus growl slightly. "What? Am I not strong enough to beat him?"

"That's exactly it. Arcanine's a really high level. Noah has five badges and only four Pokemon. You do the math," Fortis shot back, making Ferus shake his head in disgust before walking towards the battlefield with Gray.

"Comis, I want you to sit this one out. Ferus is going to battle Arcanine instead," Gray informed her starter, who pouted in response while being escorted to the side by Fortis, who shook his head at Gray's refusal to back down from a challenge, and he sat down next to Comis and Agrestis.

"Crush him, Ferus!" Skitty screamed as the Houndoom squared off with Noah and Arcanine, who exchanged nods. Cole, meanwhile, stood in the referee box and raised his arms after looking at both sides.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Arcanine! Begin!"

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Noah commanded.

In the blink of an eye, Arcanine was at the middle of the battlefield, and he continued sprinting towards Ferus while shrouded in a thick coat of white energy. As he closed in on his opponent, Arcanine began to grunt loudly, almost as if he were hunting.

"Dodge it with Feint Attack and then use Bite!"

Ferus grinned and put his front two feet on the ground, disappearing in an instant. Arcanine passed through the spot Ferus had been standing in, and the dark type reappeared a few feet behind Arcanine. Lunging, Ferus opened his mouth and prepared to chomp down on his opponent's neck.

"Jump out of the way and answer back with Outrage!"

Arcanine effortlessly hopped away from the powerful attack, and he was suddenly engulfed in a shining coat of orange light. Then, he flew through the air and crashed into Ferus, launching him past Gray, who turned around and stared at her Pokemon in shock before calling out to him.

"Ferus, are you okay?" Gray asked in concern as the fire type struggled to get back on his feet. Despite the pain coursing through his body, Ferus refused to back down, and he stood up while roaring. "Awesome! Now shoot a Flamethrower attack!"

Nodding, Ferus reared his head back and inhaled dramatically. He then whipped his head forwards and a wave of red flames closed in on Arcanine, who didn't even attempt to dodge the attack. Instead, he took it head-on and let out a powerful roar once the attack ceased, causing Ferus to snarl angrily while Noah grinned and threw his right hand out to his side.

"Arcanine, show them what a real Flamethrower is!"

Doing as he was told, Arcanine jumped into the air and shot a wave of fire right back at Ferus, who stumbled back in shock before being engulfed in the scorching attack, causing him to cry out in pain. He then fell to his side and let out a weak grunt while everyone on the sidelines looked on in shock.

"What's happening? How is Arcanine beating Ferus so badly?" Misdreavus inquired.

"I... don't know," Slakoth replied, at a loss for words.

"Arcanine's just way stronger, and there's nothing you can do about it," Fortis stated, making the six younger Pokemon turn and face him in shock. "He's at least five or six levels higher than Ferus, and they're both fire types, so there's not much Ferus can do."

"Keep fighting! Use Smog!"

A cloud of black smoke escaped Ferus' mouth, and it surrounded Arcanine, who was blinded by the attack. Smirking, Noah somehow maintained an unwavering sense of confidence, confusing Gray's friends.

"Thunder Fang!" he yelled, catching Gray and Ferus off guard.

The black cloud of smoke suddenly flashed yellow, and Arcanine bolted out of it, paralyzing Ferus. Before he could do anything, Ferus was bit on the back by the wicked attack, and he let out another cry of pain while twitching slightly. Arcanine simply walked back to Noah's side and sat down, waiting for Ferus to get off the ground, which he did with a ton of effort.

"Ferus, use Flamethrower!" Gray commanded, refusing to give in.

"Wrap this up with Extremespeed!" Noah roared.

As Ferus reared his head back, Arcanine ran across the battlefield and lunged forwards, slamming into him. The fire and dark type zipped past Gray and slammed into a tree in front of the Pokemon Center before slumping to the ground with his eyes closed, leaving everyone speechless except for Noah and his starter, both of whom cheered.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Noah and Arcanine are the winners!" Cole announced before running over to Ferus' side with a Full Restore.

"Are you okay, Ferus?" Gray asked the dog as she cradled him in her arms.

"I'm... fine," he muttered as everyone ran over to him.

"You put up a good fight, Ferus," Arcanine opined as he and Noah stood in front of Gray and Ferus. "We should have a battle the next time we meet up."

"Stop blowing smoke up my ass," Ferus retorted after being sprayed with a Full Restore. "That wasn't even a battle; it was a massacre."

Everyone went silent as Ferus stood up, and he glared at Arcanine and Noah before walking away. Gray bowed to Noah and Arcanine apologetically before attempting to run after her Pokemon, but she was stopped by Fortis grabbing her shoulder and shaking his head.

"Just withdraw him, if anything. We've gotta get going, too," he stated before flying after Ferus, leaving Gray, Nikki, and Cole with Noah.

"Oh, you have to go?"

"Yeah, we need to get back to Shalour City. I think we're going back to Johto tomorrow," Nikki answered, making Noah nod with a frown. "It was nice meeting you, Noah."

"You can say that again. Good luck in the Kalos League, too," Cole said as he shook the boy's hand before turning to walk away with Nikki.

"So, I guess our reunion was short lived, huh?" Noah quizzed rhetorically. "Hopefully we meet up soon," he continued before hugging Gray for a second, blushing as he did so.

"I'd like that. Maybe after we're done competing in our leagues, we can get together," Gray suggested, making Noah smile and nod. "I'll be looking forward to it." With that, Gray extended her hand, and Noah shook it with a stupid grin on his face. Gray nodded and then sprinted after her friends and Pokemon, leaving Noah and Arcanine to themselves.

"I can't wait."

* * *

 **Well, there's the anticlimactic ending to an otherwise (in my opinion) awesome arc. Noah will be reappearing later on in the story - most likely during the Silver Conference, but I'm not sure - and he might end up having a battle with a very important character in the final "book" of the series. In regards to this chapter, Ferus got crushed by Arcanine, and he's going to have a rough time rebounding from that, so keep an eye out for that. Till next time, peace out.**

 **Also, I'm going to be releasing three chapters every two weeks. The updating schedule will be Tuesday and Thursday one week, and Monday or Sunday the next. Once I am within five chapters of my writing (I'm at 49, so there shouldn't be much of an issue for another week or two), I'll change to updating on Sundays exclusively. Thanks for the continued support.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Fighting for Ferus"**_

 _ **Now on their way to Olivine City, the group stops at MooMoo Farm. While there, one of the Pokemon decides to battle the craziest Tauros he/she can find! Will they be able to defeat their wild opponent?**_

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 39: The Dragon Slayer Rises!  
Chapter 40: Safari Zone Shuffle: Baby Bagon  
Chapter 41: Bad Luck Chuck  
Chapter 42: Mending Steel  
Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	38. Fighting for Ferus!

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer, Pertinax, and Agrestis box while Comis and Placidus train with another Pokemon.** **Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)** **  
In the rain, or fighting pain (All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)  
No matter what, don't get blue (Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Skitty looks over at Ferus and evolves)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki sends out Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and another Pokemon)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **MAKE SURE TO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT'S ABOUT THE JOHTO MEMBER OF GRAY'S UNOVA TEAM**

* * *

 **It's time to get back to the main story/badge hunt, and the gang will be traveling to Olivine City! Last chapter, Gray battled Noah, and Ferus was destroyed by Arcanine. The two then decided to meet up again at a later date, and that was the end of the chapter. Fortis will also be going returning to Owen, and that's about it. Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Don't worry about it, and thanks! There will be another capture coming soon, the egg will be hatching within the next fifteen chapters or so, and there will be a few evolutions, so to answer your question, yes!_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Hopefully. Gray can't afford to have Ferus continue to lose, so he's really gonna have to step it up_

 **Defender31415:** _That he did, and that he does, lol. I wanted to have Ferus go through a faze where he found out he's not the strongest Pokemon in the world, and the slump he's in will only make him stronger in the end. As for Noah, there's a reason I'm setting that up ;)_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Era sounds way cooler. I'm strongly considering having Noah appear in a later chapter to show off just how strong his team is in a battle, but at the same time, I don't want to because I feel like it'll take away from the story, and also (assuming he were to battle) I don't think a random opponent would make much sense. And I wouldn't want him battling Gray, because she'd be dealing with the Silver Conference and Purity. And I know exactly what you mean. Ferus was turning into Fortis, though a much more extreme version that lacked a rival capable of defeating him_

 **James95:** _I knew I forgot to edit something! Sorry, that was the original idea for the chapter a few months ago, but I decided to mix it up and it'll instead focus on a Tauros. Sadly, Roserade wasn't picked, though I love the winner and feel like it'll make an awesome addition to the team for various reasons. And the idea of a Sunny Day team isn't that enticing to me (Roserade and Decorus would be hilarious, though), because I'm not in to competitive Pokemon. Also, you're right about Arcanine! He was apparently supposed to be the third legendary along with Zapdos and Articuno, but Moltres was added because a dog and two birds didn't make sense :/_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 38, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 35, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 37, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 33** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Remember, Fortis, keep training your hardest! When I see you again, I want to be impressed," Gray teased while looking down at the screen of her Pokedex.

She, Cole, and Nikki were walking down Route 39 along with Comis, Slakoth, and Eevee. They had returned to Johto three days earlier, and had just set out the day before.

"Definitely. I'll talk to you later, Gray," Fortis said before ending the video chat, prompting Gray to put her Pokedex in her backpack, which was where the egg was.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take for the egg to hatch?" Cole asked as Gray took the egg out of her backpack and checked on it, carefully looking over the object to see if there were any cracks. "It's been a month since you got it."

"No clue, but I hope it hatches soon. I really want to see what Pokemon it is!" Gray exclaimed, drawing Comis' attention as he was flying overhead. "Maybe it'll be something really powerful."

"Well, I don't know any Pokemon that are tan and kind of gold," Nikki started, inspecting the object. "But I doubt it'd be anything incredible like a Metagross or Goodra," she opined. "If it was, you'd figure the trainer it belonged to would've taken it."

"That's true," Slakoth said, hopping into the conversation. "But you can never be too sure. Besides, any Pokemon can be really strong if they train hard enough."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they continued walking in silence. Taking in the beautiful scenery, Gray sighed and smiled, her mind running back to the time she spent in Kalos.

 _"Meeting and battling both Tristan and Tyson was awesome! They were both so strong and really helped me see how strong we were. And Noah..."_ Gray smiled at the thought of the boy and his Arcanine before realizing Comis was staring at her, causing her to blush wildly. The winged creature, however, didn't say anything and looked forward once again, not wanting to talk to Gray about whatever she was thinking.

"You know, it's cool that you got to battle against someone from the future!" Cole shouted, making Gray nod while she grabbed Comis' Pokeball off her belt and began tossing it lightly. "And Tristan was really cool."

"So were Noah and Arcanine. They were so strong!" Eevee shrieked, remembering how badly Arcanine beat Ferus. "I think the only Pokemon you had that could've beaten them was Fortis, Gray," the normal type continued, making Gray giggle while she nodded at the opinion.

"I don't know about that. I think any one of the others could've beaten him. The only reason Ferus lost was because I didn't do a good job as a trainer," Gray opined while shaking her head at the memory of her loss to Noah. "Whatever. At least I get to start winning badges again."

"Could we stop soon? I'm tired," Comis asked as he landed on the ground in front of his trainer, walking by her side. "I'm pretty sure I remember someone saying something about there being a rest stop up ahead."

Gray shrugged and looked back at Cole and Nikki, the former of whom raised his hand while looking down at his Pokedex.

"That was me. MooMoo Farm is up ahead, so we could stop there for a little while," the teen suggested, making Comis smile before he took to the sky once again.a

000

After arriving at MooMoo Farm, the gang walked up to the gates of the property and looked around for someone to let them in. Surprisingly, the gates swung open on their own, and the three teens looked at each other in confusion before pushing onwards. As they strolled down a dirt path, the trainers and their Pokemon saw a man in overalls tending to several Miltank and Tauros.

"Excuse me," Nikki called out to the man, who turned around and smiled at them. "Would you mind if we checked out your ranch? We're traveling Johto so our friend can earn eight badges and compete in the Silver Conference."

"Of course you can. My name's Ralph, and welcome to MooMoo Farm!" the man exclaimed while throwing his arms in the air. "This place is known for producing all of the MooMoo Milk in the world, but I also have some of the strongest Miltank and Tauros you can find," Ralph proclaimed, making Comis grin eagerly.

"I want to see that for myself," the Gliscor told Ralph, who laughed at the comment heartily. "If you're okay with that, of course."

"Sure, but why don't we do that after I give you a tour of the place?" Ralph quizzed.

"That sounds great!" Eevee cheered happily with a bright smile.

"Good. You can call your Pokemon out if you like," the man informed the traveling teens, prompting Nikki and Gray to release the rest of their Pokemon. "Ooh, those look like some strong Pokemon!"

Comis, Acer, Pertinax, Agrestis, Placidus, Eevee, Skitty, Misdreavus, and Slakoth beamed at the compliment, while Ferus sighed and sat down next to Gray, staring at the ground dejectedly. Gray shot him a look of concern, but Ferus didn't pay any attention and continued looking at the ground while following his teammates and Ralph to a different area of the farm.

"So, this here is where we keep all of the newborns," Ralph announced as he walked up to a red barn and opened the doors of it. "The right side is for all of the Miltank, and the left is for Tauros."

"Why do you separate them from each other?" Agrestis asked, looking at the newborn Pokemon playing with one another.

"Newborn Tauros are very violent and like to fight with one another, so when we put them together, they fight and determine the roles they'll play once they're adults. If they were with Miltank, they could hurt them," Ralph explained as he began petting one of the baby Tauros.

"That's cool," Acer opined as she and the group followed Ralph out of the barn and walked into another one.

"And here are where the maturing Tauros and Miltank stay. They're quite a bit older than the newborns, but they tend to be very aggressive around anyone and anything, so we can't let them out."

As soon as Ralph finished speaking, a Tauros slammed into the bars on its cage, making everyone flinch in shock before looking at the Pokemon. Tauros exhaled dramatically and began pushing against the bars with his front right hoof, locking eyes with Ferus, who turned away and hung his head timidly, catching Comis' attention.

"I want to battle that one," he stated, catching Ralph off guard while Gray shook her head at her Pokemon's idiocy. "I know it's aggressive, but that's why I want to battle him. The stronger the opponent, the more I can improve."

"Well, if that's what you really want," Ralph muttered, taking a belt full of Pokeballs off the wall and zapping the Tauros into the spherical device. "Okay, let's go."

With that, the group headed out of the barn and made their way over to a grassy area, where a bunch of Tauros and Miltank were watching calmly. Nikki, Cole, and the rest of the Pokemon stared at the tamed creatures in shock, amazed at the fact that they were able to sit and watch without interfering.

"Tauros, come on out!" Ralph yelled while tossing the Pokeball in the air.

The four legged bull materialized from the capsule and appeared in front of Ralph, swiping at the ground, signaling his aggression. Comis, meanwhile, walked forward with a confident look on his face, and he snapped his claws at the normal type. Much to his dismay, Comis watched as Tauros turned his head away, confusing everyone while Comis grabbed put his hands over his heart and fell over.

"What's going on?" Misdreavus inquired as Tauros refused to look at Comis, who began glaring at the normal type while Ralph scratched his head in confusion. Everyone else shared the same feeling except for Cole and Slakoth, who understood what Tauros' actions meant.

"He doesn't want to battle Comis," Cole started, making Tauros nod as he stared at the trainer. Then, Tauros stared at Ferus, who continued to hang his head next to Gray, making everyone turn to face the fire type.

Feeling everyone's eyes locking onto him, Ferus looked around and saw Tauros staring at him.

"No. I'm not battling," Ferus announced, laying down with a depressed look. "I don't care if he throws a hissy fit, I'm not doing it."

Surprised by the confident Pokemon's reluctance to battle, Skitty stared at Ferus, not knowing what was wrong with him. Clearly, something was bothering Ferus, but he wouldn't say what it was. He had been acting like that for the past three days, ever since they returned from Kalos, but no one could put a finger on the cause of his sudden change. Gray, meanwhile, looked at Tauros along with Comis, and they scowled at the Pokemon.

"Ralph, we're going to attack first so Tauros has to battle!" Gray informed the man, who nodded understandingly. "Comis-" Gray was cutoff by Skitty running forward and stepping in front of Comis, keeping him from attacking.

"Skitty, what are you doing!?" Nikki shouted at her Pokemon, who turned around with a solemn expression, catching the blonde by surprise.

"I want to battle Tauros."

Ferus stared at Skitty in shock, confused about why she'd want to battle Tauros, given the fact that the only time she battled someone was him. While shaking his head, the Houndoom let out a sigh and sat up.

Tauros, on the other hand, immediately began laughing at Skitty's statement, but he was shocked to see Gray and Comis back away without a word, allowing Nikki to step forwards. Gray and her Pokemon then made their way to the side of the imaginary battlefield with Cole, and the brunette raised her arms in the air as she was acting as the referee.

"This battle will be between Skitty and Tauros! Begin!"

"Skitty, use Disarming Voice!" Nikki shouted while looking down at the pink feline.

Opening her mouth, Skitty began wagging her tail before shooting a ring of pink light out of her mouth. The fairy type attack quickly closed in on Tauros, but Ralph's quick thinking prevented his Pokemon from being hit.

"Dodge it and use Zen Headbutt!" the man commanded powerfully.

Tauros leaped to his right and avoided the attack entirely, making Nikki frown while Skitty kept her squinty eyes locked on the built Pokemon. All of a sudden, Tauros' head began to glow light blue, and he charged across the grass. As he closed in on his opponent, Tauros lowered his head and slammed into Skitty, launching her past Nikki. Everyone gasped at the sight and watched as Skitty pushed herself back up, dirt covering her body.

"Put Tauros to sleep with Sing!"

Slowly, Skitty opened her mouth and released several music notes that were all different colors. Each of the notes floated over to Tauros, but the bull ran away from them and charged at Skitty once again, making all of Gray's Pokemon, except Ferus, turn away and cover their eyes.

"Now hit her with Horn Attack!"

Tauros grunted with each step he took, and the horns on his head extended while glowing white. Before Nikki could react, Tauros slammed his horns into Skitty and lifted her off the ground. With a mighty thrust of his neck, Tauros hurled Skitty into a different atmosphere, and she fell limply before crashing into the ground, causing Ferus to growl at Tauros, who stood over Skitty with a devilish grin. The normal type then lifted his front hoof and looked like he was about to stomp on the downed cat, prompting Ferus to sprint forwards. Before Tauros could hurt Skitty, Ferus dove forwards and pushed her out of the way. A loud crack echoed through the air, and Skitty looked over to see Ferus front left leg crushed underneath Tauros' hoof.

"Ferus!" Gray shouted as she ran over to the fire type with the rest of her Pokemon, who immediately knelt down next to their teammate while looking at his front leg. Even though it wasn't broken, it looked to be seriously hurt, making Ralph curse under his breath before he began scolding Tauros.

"Why would you do that! It was obvious Skitty couldn't battle!" the man screamed at his Pokemon, who slowly lowered his head to the ground, clearly remorseful for his actions while Gray and her Pokemon walked back to Cole's side.

"Wait..." Skitty requested weakly, causing Ferus, Ralph, and Tauros to turn towards her. "I can keep going," she muttered before being engulfed in a bright coat of light, causing everyone to gasp.

Once the light dimmed, a different Pokemon stood in Skitty's place. Its entire body was a cream color, while the top of its head was covered with purple fur. There was also a purple collar around her neck, and her tail also had a fluffy, purple tip. Nikki stared at the newly evolved Pokemon in shock before scanning it with her Pokedex.

"Delcatty, the Prim Pokemon, and the evolved form of Skitty. It dislikes dirty places. It often searches for a comfortable place in which to groom itself. New move learned: Double Edge."

"I can't believe Skitty evolved!" Pertinax shouted in shock. "I just don't know why."

"Think about it for a second," Slakoth started, making Pertinax turn towards him. "Ferus evolved trying to protect her, so she did the same thing. That shows just how much she cares about him."

Comis immediately turned to glare at Ferus, who didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Delcatty, who stood in front of Nikki gracefully. Placidus laughed quietly at Ferus' actions while Acer and Agrestis shook their heads, which made Pertinax laugh along with Placidus.

"Can you keep battling, Delcatty?" Nikki asked the normal type, who turned and nodded with a smile.

"Well, it was your move before that little interruption," Ralph started, glaring at Tauros.

"Okay. Delcatty, let's use your new move! Double Edge!" Nikki commanded.

Delcatty nodded at her trainer's words before sprinting towards Tauros as she was completely surrounded by white light. While Delcatty continued charging, Ralph threw his arm forwards and called out to his Pokemon.

"Intercept it with Zen Headbutt, Tauros!"

Tauros grunted loudly before his head began to glow light blue. Then, he dashed forwards and lowered his head, colliding with Delcatty. Much to Ralph's dismay, Tauros was overpowered by Delcatty, and she sent him rolling back towards the farmer, who chuckled at the newly evolved Pokemon's power before hearing Nikki's voice cut through the air.

"Follow it up with Disarming Voice!"

Delcatty continued her assault and let out a roar, firing a ring of pink energy at Tauros. The ring struck its target and exploded on contact, pushing the bull backwards while he grimaced in pain and bent down tiredly.

"Tauros, hang in there and use Payback!"

After standing on his hind legs, Tauros slammed his front hooves on the ground and cried out, firing a bullet of black energy at Delcatty, who was hit and launched back by the powerful dark type attack. However, she got back on her feet with little effort and lowered herself to the ground, ready to attack.

"Delcatty, let's finish this! Use Double Edge again!" Nikki yelled while throwing her fist forwards.

Suddenly, Delcatty was engulfed in white light, and she bolted across the grass at a high speed. Then, she leaped and torpedoed into Tauros' head, knocking the aggressive Pokemon unconscious instantly. Delcatty smirked victoriously before wincing in pain at the recoil damage from Double Edge, but she made her way back to Nikki and jumped up to her trainer, licking the blonde's face merrily.

"Tauros is unable to battle! Nikki and Delcatty are the winners!" Gray shouted before pointing at her friend, who cheered with her newly evolved Pokemon before walking over to Ralph and shaking the man's head.

"Great battle! That Delcatty's strong," Ralph said to Nikki, who bowed in response while Gray and Cole began talking with Ralph. Delcatty, meanwhile, waltzed over to her teammates and sat down with a happy look on her face.

"That was so cool! I can't believe you evolved!" Eevee exclaimed while wagging her tail, making Delcatty nod.

"Yeah. You destroyed Tauros!" Misdreavus commented before turning to see Gray's Pokemon walk over. Comis was the first to reach Delcatty, and he put his arm around her with a stupid smile.

"Nice job out there, Delcatty! If you ever need battling tips, I can help," he offered nonchalantly, trying to sound cool in front of his crush.

"I'll pass," the feline responded, crushing Comis' hopes as he fell over and put his hands over his chest dramatically. "Please stop doing that," Delcatty continued while shaking her head at Comis' antics, making him stand up immediately before bowing and apologizing.

"So what does it feel like to evolve?" Agrestis asked while running up to the normal type, who was caught off guard by the question as she began to blush at the actual answer. Subtly, she glanced at Ferus, and the fire type managed to notice, making Delcatty blush even more.

"I guess it makes you sick," Placidus said to Agrestis, causing Delcatty's face to turn bright red while everyone else laughed at the situation.

"No it doesn't!" she shouted, drawing confused looks from the unevolved Pokemon. "Sorry. It feels really awesome. You feel this surge of energy run through your body, and it feels like you have unlimited energy, even though you don't."

"Sweet! I want to evolve right now!" Agrestis shouted, falling over as she did so. Once she got back up, Agrestis ran towards Gray along with Placidus, screaming about wanting to evolve while Comis, Acer, and Pertinax followed after them. Eevee, Misdreavus, and Slakoth began walking along with the more mature trio of Gray's Pokemon, leaving Ferus and Delcatty.

"Is your leg okay?" Delcatty asked awkwardly, breaking the ice.

Ferus nodded and waved his leg around to prove it wasn't hurting, but he immediately stopped when a sharp pain zipped through it. Delcatty walked over worriedly, but stopped when Ferus waved her off, making the feline smile as she began walking over to her trainer.

"I know why you evolved," Ferus called out, stopping Delcatty dead in her tracks as a smirk crept across the fire type's face. "If anything's on your chest, just say it," he continued as Delcatty remained froze, her back turned to Ferus.

Slowly, she turned around and locked eyes with Ferus, and the fire type waited for Delcatty to speak.

"No."

* * *

 **So, Skitty evolved while battling, which was an attempt to impress Ferus, and that's really it. The group will be in Olivine City starting next chapter, and there'll be a battle!** **On a side note, the Silver Conference will be starting, unofficially, in Chapter 55, with the first round being Chapter 56.** **Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "The Dragon Slayer Rises!"**_

 _ **Now in Olivine City, Gray runs into James at the lighthouse and they decide to have a three versus three battle. When James calls upon his Sliggoo, Gray is forced to turn to one Pokemon in particular. Who is this Pokemon? Will he/she be able to defeat Sliggoo?**_

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 40: Safari Zone Shuffle: Baby Bagon  
Chapter 41: Bad Luck Chuck  
Chapter 42: Mending Steel  
Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	39. The Dragon Slayer Rises!

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer, Pertinax, and Agrestis box while Comis and Placidus train with another Pokemon.** **Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)** **  
In the rain, or fighting pain (All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)  
No matter what, don't get blue (Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki sends out Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and another Pokemon)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey hey hey, time for an early update thanks to an unexpected long weekend! Going back to last chapter, the gang stopped by MooMoo Farm and Skitty challenged an aggressive Tauros to a battle. She evolved when Ferus pushed her out of the way of an attack and that was reminiscent of the time he evolved. This chapter will feature one of Gray's rivals returning, and they'll battle. Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _That's been the plan because I had this team set in stone since PKA:ANG, and the egg was added at the last minute. The reason behind that is I didn't want Gray to just get a random starter in Unova, so the egg was the best option_

 **Guest:** _Moon Stones_ _are normally how they evolve, but I changed it because I tried making it (who she evolved for) as obvious as I could without saying it. And here ya go!_

 **James95:** _She will be, and she won't be annoying (in my opinion) anymore. And Decorus won't be making an appearance on Gray's team in Johto, unless I decide to have her and the others come back for the Silver Conference, which I'm not yet sold on. Mawile was my favorite suggestion (Hands of Destiny) for her Hoenn rep, but the poll said otherwise. Then again, I could completely ignore the results_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Totally. Ferus' actions have been intentionally shifted more towards being a nice guy since evolving, and the way he evolved made it easy for me to make Skitty evolve, given the similarity of the situations_

 **Defender31415:** _Unlike all other traveling partners in the previous stories, Nikki's Pokemon are actually going to evolve, so Skitty to Delcatty is just the tip of the iceberg! A Placidus evolution is coming up very soon, so your prediction has a very high chance of being correct_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Sadly, out of the three you mentioned, she'll only be using Agrestis. Ferus won't be battling for a couple of chapters and his Mega Evolution abilities will be tested, and solved pretty shortly, though they MAY resurface. I'm not sold on the idea yet, but I'm thinking it could happen. Comis won't be battling because he's going to get more attention in the next arc, and he and Ferus are also the two highest levels on the team, so the others need to catch up_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol, the ending segways into a later chapter that has yet to be listed, so that's the reasoning for Delcatty's response. As for Ferus knowing, I didn't want him to be that oblivious, so he just tries to play her affection off, and his leg will be fine, I just needed a reason for Skitty to evolve like Ferus. However, he won't battle for a reason that will be explained later in this chapter. Also, the dragon slayer will be one of Placidus and Agrestis!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 38, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 35, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 37, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 32, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Double Slap, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 33** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Ball*** **\- (Bergmite)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"He makes me sick," Comis spat as he glared at Ferus, who was sitting by his lonesome while Delcatty stared at him. "There's no way she's staying with him," the Gliscor continued as he sat by himself outside the lighthouse at the eastern edge of Olivine City.

All of the Pokemon were outside their Pokeballs, as usual, and they were playing together like always. Agrestis and Eevee were talking with one another while Acer and Pertinax practiced boxing, and Placidus was busy chatting with Misdreavus and Slakoth, leaving Comis all by his lonesome. Even though he was friends with everyone, excluding Ferus, he was in no mood to talk, and continued sulking about the budding relationship Delcatty was in.

"Comis sure it taking it hard," Eevee said to Agrestis as they looked at the winged scorpion.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel bad for him. But, at the same time, I don't," Agrestis explained while shrugging as Ferus walked over to her and Eevee. "What're you up to?" the poison type asked her teammate who looked at her and Eevee quickly before scratching his neck with his back right foot.

"Nothing really. Why?" Ferus inquired, being much more friendly than usual, which was a welcomed change. "Wait, don't tell me," the fire type continued, rolling his eyes as he saw Comis sitting by himself.

"He's been really off since MooMoo Farm. You have to talk to him," Eevee retorted, making Ferus groan while he watched Comis remain motionless, staring out at the ocean quietly. Noticing this, Ferus sighed before walking past the concerned Pokemon, and all of the creatures stared as he sat down next to Comis uncomfortably.

"You okay?"

Comis slowly turned to look at Ferus, and he gave him the nastiest look he could, but it didn't seem to faze the fire type. Realizing this, Comis turned back to stare at the ocean, and he sighed, catching Ferus' attention.

"I'm fine. I just need some space."

Meanwhile, right by the lighthouse, Gray was fiddling with her Pokedex while Nikki and Cole talked about something regarding the upcoming traveling schedule. Slowly, Gray looked up from the hi-tech device and watched Ferus walking away from Comis, which brought a smile to her face. She then rose to her feet and stretched her arms over her head and yawned loudly, causing Cole and Nikki to turn towards her.

"So are you going to challenge the Olivine Gym today?" Nikki asked while Gray scratched her chin, contemplating the question.

"I don't think so. Apparently she's really strong, and I'm supposed to challenge the Cianwood City Gym because that's the fifth, and Olivine's the sixth," Gray explained as she sat back down on the grass and ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, I think they deserve a break from all of the battling," the girl continued while pointing at her Pokemon.

"That's too bad, because I wanted to battle," a familiar voice said, causing the trio of teens to turn towards it. "I guess we'll just have to be on our way."

"James? What're you doing here?" Cole inquired while the aforementioned teen tossed a Pokeball repeatedly before catching it. "Are you challenging the Gym Leader?"

"Yup! We just beat the Cianwood City Gym Leader, and I'm supposed to battle the Olivine Gym Leader tomorrow. But I still need to train a bit before that, and that's why I want to battle, Gray."

Upon hearing James, all six of Gray's Pokemon made their way over to their trainer and stared at the boy, making him laugh. Slowly, James released two of his Pokemon, and a Feraligatr and fox stood next to him, intimidating almost all of the Pokemon, except Ferus and Placidus.

"Delphox, the Fox Pokemon, and the evolved form of Braixen. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future."

"Wow, Braixen evolved! That's great!" Slakoth exclaimed while Delphox nodded at the lazy Pokemon's words.

"So, what do you say, Gray? Want to battle?" James inquired, making Gray look at all of her Pokemon, who nodded emphatically.

"Let's do it!"

"I guess I'll act as the referee," Cole muttered as Gray and James took ten steps backwards with their Pokemon before locking eyes. Cole then raised his arms in the air and looked at each trainer as he cleared his throat.

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and James, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Acer, go!"

"I'm counting on you, Feraligatr!"

The two Pokemon nodded and stepped forwards, locking eyes immediately. Acer began to growl lowly, remembering the last time she had battled Feraligatr, which was brutal, to say the least.

"This battle will be between Acer and Feraligatr! Begin!"

"Acer, start by using Bullet Seed!" Gray shouted, wanting to set the tone of the battle.

With the help of her tail, Acer shot into the air and reared her head back while inhaling dramatically. Then, her neck shot forwards and she opened her mouth, firing several dozen solar bullets at Feraligatr, who waited patiently for James to give him a command, which he did.

"Use Slash to cut through those, and then charge with Ice Fang!"

Feraligatr's claws extended and began to surge with white energy before he started whipping his arms through the air rapidly. Much to Gray and Acer's dismay, the fully evolved water starter managed to cut through each and every one of the solar bullets before running at Acer while two fangs of blue light extended from his mouth.

"Counter with Mach Punch!" Gray retorted, throwing her left arm out to her side.

Acer bolted forwards while her fist began to glow light blue, and she jumped in an attempt to evade the super effective attack. Surprisingly, she was unable to dodge, and Feraligatr chomped down on Acer's leg before slamming her against the ground as hard as he could, making the grass type cry out in pain while her teammates turned away slightly.

"Now use Slash, Feraligatr!" James yelled powerfully in an attempt to steal the momentum.

Feraligatr then reared both of his arms back while all of his claws extended and began to glow white. Without hesitation, he slashed Acer across the chest twice, causing the Breloom to roll along the grass before stopping just in front of Gray, getting back on her feet while all of the Pokemon began cheering for her.

"Hang in there a little longer, Acer! Use Headbutt!"

"Overwhelm her with Surf!"

While Acer began sprinting towards Feraligatr, the bipedal alligator slammed his hands against the ground and roared. Suddenly, a tidal wave shot out of the ground and crashed down on Acer, sweeping her past her trainer and teammates, prompting Gray to shout out to the injured creature.

"Acer, return!" she shouted while motioning for the Pokemon to walk over to her, which Acer did. After patting the Pokemon on the head, Gray turned to Agrestis and smiled at the poison type. "You're up, Agrestis!"

The Trubbish nodded and ran forwards before squaring off with Feraligatr, who was panting slightly due to exerting a fair amount of energy during his battle with Acer.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Feraligatr! Begin!"

"Use Toxic Spikes, Agrestis!"

Agrestis opened her mouth and shot a large purple ball of light into the air, and it exploded. Several arrows of purple energy crashed down towards the ground and looked destined to hit the battlefield, but James' quick thinking prevented that from happening.

"Destroy it with Surf!" he screamed, pointing at the poisonous arrows.

Feraligatr once again slammed his hands against the ground, shooting a tidal wave into the air. It then slammed into all of the arrows, destroying them instantly, preventing Gray from taking control of the momentum.

"Sludge Bomb!" the brunette shouted, catching James and his powerful Pokemon off guard.

For a second time, Agrestis opened her mouth, and she fired a series of poisonous bullets at Feraligatr. Each of the bullets slammed into Feraligatr, causing him to stumble backwards while gripping his chest in pain, falling to one knee.

"That was smart," James muttered under his breath before looking back up at Gray and her Trubbish as Feraligatr rose to his feet. "Charge and use Slash!"

The water type nodded and bolted as his claws grew and began to glow white. After jumping and spinning Feraligatr attempted to strike Agrestis, but the poison type remained calm and waited for Gray to speak.

"Dodge and answer back with Double Slap!" the seventeen year old cried.

Jumping back, Agrestis' arms turned bright white, and she lunged forwards while slapping Feraligatr. The large Pokemon responded with a powerful slash that went across Agrestis' face, sending her rolling backwards. Seeing this, James was eager to seize the opportunity to deal a devastating attack to his opponent's Pokemon, but Gray wasn't having any part of it.

"Keep it going, Feraligatr! Crunch!"

"Hit him in the face with Dark Pulse!"

Feraligatr opened his mouth and attempted to bite Agrestis, but the poison type was quick to react as she placed both of her arms together, forming a sphere of black energy. Then, just as Feraligatr was about to hit her, Agrestis fired a spiraling ray of black and purple energy, which hit Feraligatr in the mouth and caused him to fall on his back, making all of the spectators gasp.

"Feraligatr, use Ice Fang one last time!"

After rising to his feet, Feraligatr snapped his jaws before two fangs of light blue energy materialized and hung out of his mouth. Then, he made his way towards Agrestis, who turned back to Gray and nodded before running towards her charging opponent.

"Don't hold anything back, Agrestis! Strike 'em with Take Down!"

Surprisingly, Agrestis was shrouded in gold energy and a trail of white light appeared behind her body. Then, she left her feet and slammed directly into Feraligatr's chest, knocking the fully evolved starter unconscious as he flew through the air and smacked against the ground.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! James, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole shouted as Agrestis ran over to Gray and celebrated with her trainer.

"Nice job, Feraligatr. Take a long rest, buddy," James told his starter before withdrawing him. Then, he took out another Pokeball and enlarged it with a grin. "Electabuzz, rock and roll!" he yelled, hurling the spherical device into the air. Once it broke open, an Electabuzz stood in front of James and began punching his fists together as electricity danced around them.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Start this off with Sludge Bomb!"

Agrestis threw both of her arms forwards as she shot a series of poison bullets at the evolved electric type. As the powerful attack closed in on Electabuzz, James cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Counter with Swift and then use Light Screen!" he shouted tactically.

Electabuzz threw both of his arms out to his sides and fired a wave of golden stars, which collided with the Sludge Bomb attack and caused several explosions. Then, he smacked his palms together and a wall of golden light in front of him.

"Damn, it looks like we're going to have to get close. Pound, Agrestis!" Gray commanded upon realizing Light Screen was in effect.

Agrestis nodded and ran towards Electabuzz while her arms began to glow white, and she swung at Electabuzz, striking him before landing on the ground in front of the large, electric type.

"Knock her onto her back with Low Kick!"

Electabuzz quickly dropped to the ground as his foot started to glow red, and he kicked Agrestis' legs out from underneath her, causing the bag of trash to fall on her back. Gray cursed under her breath at the sight, but regained her composure and punched her fist forwards.

"Hop back up and use Dark Pulse!" she commanded.

Agrestis effortlessly pushed herself onto her feet, and she placed her hands together before throwing them forwards. A spiraling ray of black and purple energy shot forwards and closed in on Electabuzz, who calmly flexed and took a deep breath, prompting James to order a specific attack.

"Counter with Discharge!"

Electabuzz shouted loudly as he unleashed a massive wave of electricity, which collided with Dark Pulse. The attacks cancelled each other out and everyone stared in shock before Gray spoke up, snapping the silence.

"Let's finish this with Take Down!"

"Unleash a Discharge attack one more time!"

Before Agrestis could take a step, Electabuzz flexed once again and shot a wave of zigzagging electricity towards her. Due to the speed of the attack, Agrestis was unable to dodge. After being zapped by the attack, Agrestis cried out in pain before falling on her face limply.

"Agrestis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole shouted, pointing at his traveling companion.

"Awesome work, Agrestis. Thank you so much." Gray slowly clipped the poison type's Pokeball back on her belt, and she turned to Acer. "Now, Acer, I need you back out there!"

Acer obeyed and walked forwards, keeping her eyes locked on Electabuzz the entire time.

"This battle will be between Acer and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Electabuzz, use Swift!" James shouted to his powerful Pokemon.

Doing as he was told, Electabuzz threw his arms forwards and fired waves of golden stars at Acer, who bent her knees and prepared to attack, prompting Gray to think fast on her feet.

"Destroy it with Bullet Seed, Acer!" she shouted to the grass type.

Nodding, Acer reared back and fired solar bullets at the incoming stars, causing several different explosions. As smoke filled the air, James bit his lower lip and tried thinking of what to do before a lightbulb went off in his head, causing him to smirk.

"Run into the smoke and use Low Kick," he whispered to Electabuzz.

Without hesitation, Electabuzz ran into the smoke as his foot began to glow red, and he jumped forward while spinning acrobatically. Gray and Acer were shocked by the sudden attack, which resulted in Acer being kicked in the side of the head, knocking her onto her side while she held her head in pain. Slowly, she rose back to her feet and shook her head, trying to shake off the pain.

"Headbutt 'em!" Gray demanded, not wanting to back down.

Acer grinned and sprinted forwards while lowering her head. Then, in the blink of an eye, Acer reappeared in front of Electabuzz and smashed her head against Electabuzz's, knocking him onto his back before he hopped up and grabbed Acer by her neck, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Retaliate with Discharge!"

Electabuzz grinned before unleashing a massive wave of electricity, zapping Acer unconscious. Letting go of her, Electabuzz snickered as Acer hit the ground with her eyes closed, not moving a muscle.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!" Cole yelled while pointing at Gray.

"You were great, Acer. Thank you," Gray whispered, zapping Acer into her Pokeball.

"Man, James got even stronger than before!" Slakoth exclaimed while Gray looked at her four remaining Pokemon, not knowing who to choose. "Who the hell is Gray going to choose?"

"Well, we don't know what other Pokemon James has aside from Delphox, so there's no guessing who Gray will choose," Cole responded as he turned to his Pokemon after yawning.

"Comis would be the perfect counter to Electabuzz right now, and I doubt James has another water type. But an ice type would destroy him," Nikki muttered while scratching her chin.

"Ferus, do you think you can battle?" Gray asked the fire type, who, surprisingly, backed away and shook his head. "What about you, Comis?" she inquired, which was met with Comis shaking his head somberly.

"I'll do it!" Placidus announced as he scampered forwards with an eager grin on his face.

"It's all up to you, Placidus!" Gray told her Pokemon, who nodded at the statement before releasing a chilling breath of air from his mouth.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Electabuzz! Begin!"

"Start this off with Discharge, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz grinned and flexed as he was engulfed in bright yellow electricity. Then, he grunted loudly and a zigzagging bolt of electricity was fired towards Placidus, who lowered himself to the ground and prepared to jump out of the way. He didn't, however, when Gray's voice rang in his ears.

"Block it with Ice Ball, and then use Ice Fang!"

Placidus pointed his head towards the sky and formed a large ball of ice in front of his mouth. He then fired it, and the attack collided with Electabuzz' Discharge, causing an explosion to occur. As smoke filled the air, Placidus opened his mouth and two fangs of light blue energy shot out while he began to run towards Electabuzz. Lunging, Placidus chomped down on Electabuzz' arm, making him cry out in pain before he was launched back by a sudden blast of force shooting out of Placidus' mouth.

"Answer back with Low Kick!" James yelled to the electric type, who rubbed his freezing arm in pain.

Without hesitation, Electabuzz swung his glowing red foot at Placidus and kicked the ice type in the face, launching him through the air before he hit the ground harshly in front of Gray, who knelt down and stared at the injured Pokemon. Thankfully for her, Placidus got back up, but he appeared to be in serious pain, prompting the teen to stand up and continue the battle.

"Boost your defenses with Harden!" she ordered.

Placidus nodded and his body flashed for a split second before a ring of green energy began to spin around his body. Then, it disappeared, and the Bergmite looked to be much stronger, forcing James to attack.

"Hit him with Low Kick again, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz nodded and his foot began to glow red for what seemed to be the millionth time, and he shot into the air before spinning rapidly. As he began to crash down, the electric type started to spin like a wheel, and he attempted to destroy Placidus.

"Dodge it and counter with Take Down, Placidus!" Gray countered while throwing her arm out to her side.

Placidus immediately jumped to his left and narrowly avoided the super effective attack. Then, he was engulfed in golden energy, and he slammed into Electabuzz' face, launching the bipedal Pokemon past James, who turned and looked at his Pokemon in concern before seeing him rise to his feet. Breathing a sigh of relief, James patted his Pokemon on the back before issuing another command.

"Electabuzz, use Discharge and give it everything you've got!"

With quick motions, Electabuzz flexed and shot a zigzagging bolt of yellow electricity at Placidus, who narrowed his eyes and waited for his trainer to speak.

"Jump over it and use Ice Ball!" Gray shouted to the tiny Pokemon confidently.

Grinning, Placidus sprung into the air and dodged the electric type attacked. He then formed a ball of ice and shot it at Electabuzz, who was too tired to dodge. Upon impact, Electabuzz was knocked onto his back, and his eyes were closed tight, prompting Cole to raise his arms in the air while Placidus ran back to Gray and jumped into her arms proudly.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle! James, choose your last Pokemon!"

"You were great as always, Electabuzz. Thanks." Taking a deep breath, James plucked a third Pokeball off his belt and turned to Delphox with a grin before chucking the capsule as far as he could. "It's your time to shine, Sliggoo!"

In a burst of light, Sliggoo materialized in front of James and let out a cry that sounded more like he was gargling. Then, the dragon type glared at Placidus, who refused to back down to his opponent, creating a bit of tension.

"Placidus has this in the bag. There's no way he'll lose with a type advantage," Pertinax opined while Comis and Ferus remained unusually quiet, confusing the bug type as he turned to watch the battle.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Sliggoo! Begin!"

"Sliggoo, use Dragon Pulse!" James shouted while pointing at Placidus, almost as if he were aiming for his Pokemon.

Rearing his head back, Sliggoo began humming loudly before whipping his neck forward and shooting a light blue ray of energy at Placidus. The ice type was crushed by the attack and pushed back to Gray's side, but the tiny Pokemon refused to give in as a flash of fire burnt in his eyes intently.

"Don't back down, Placidus! Ice Ball!" Gray yelled aggressively.

Placidus slammed his front two feet on the ground while roaring, and everyone watched as a large ball of ice formed in front of his mouth. Then, without another second passing, Placidus fired the super effective attack at Sliggoo, who was too slow to evade. He was knocked onto his back as a result, but managed to slither back upright with a pain-free expression on his face.

"Let's get serious, Sliggoo! Muddy Water!"

Sliggoo lifted the front half of his lower body and slammed it on the ground, causing a wave of disgusting water to shoot out of the ground and crash down on Placidus, who cried out in pain before being swept past Gray and her three other conscious Pokemon, all of whom turned around and stared at Placidus, who was covered in bruises and panting wildly. Despite the fatigue, Placidus beared down and made his way back to the imaginary battlefield.

"Way to hang in there! Now use Ice Ball!" Gray commanded, drawing a grin from Placidus.

"Block it with Protect, and answer back with Body Slam!"

While the ice type reared back and formed a ball of ice in front of his face, Sliggoo grunted loudly and threw his head towards the air, causing a green bubble to appear around his body, almost as if it were a shield. Once the Ice Ball attack was fired, it crashed into the green bubble, and Sliggoo smirked along with James. Then, the dragon type shot into the air while Placidus fell forward slightly, exhausted from his previous battle with Electabuzz, and Gray screamed to her Pokemon.

"Placidus!"

Before he could even try to move, Placidus was crushed by Sliggoo, and everyone stared as the dragon type slithered off his opponent and returned to James' side. Slowly, Cole began to raise his arms to signal the end of the battle, but he was stopped by Slakoth, who pointed at Placidus, who was beginning to push himself off the ground.

"Way to go, Placidus!" Misdreavus cheered as the battered ice type slowly looked up at Sliggoo and James, who were waiting to see if he'd do anything.

All of a sudden, Placidus' eyes shot wide open and made James and Sliggoo gasp in shock. Before anyone could say anything, Placidus began to roar before being engulfed in a bright coat of white light, causing Gray and her Pokemon to gasp. When the light dimmed, the Pokemon standing in Placidus' place, and it was much larger.

The top of its back was flat like paper, and it had a very short tail along with enormous legs. On its stomach were icicles, and it had incredibly sharp claws on its feet to go along with a pair of jaws that were being snapped powerfully, which were intimidating, to say the least.

Slowly, Gray pulled her Pokedex out of her backpack and scanned the new creature standing before her, still unable to speak due to the shock of Placidus' sudden evolution.

"Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon, and the evolved form of Bergmite. Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way. New moves learned: Rapid Spin, Ice Beam."

"All right, Placidus!" Eevee and Delcatty screamed in unison as the evolved Pokemon looked at his new physique and grinned at the sight.

"Hey, Placidus," Gray called, prompting the hulking quadruped to turn around and lock eyes with his trainer. "Are you ready to win this?" the girl inquired with a spark in her eyes as she smiled.

"Definitely. Let's do this together!" the Avalugg shouted, turning back around while roaring powerfully.

"Okay! Fire an Ice Beam!" Gray commanded with a surge of energy rushing through her veins.

Placidus wasted no time obeying his trainer's command as he slammed his front two feet on the ground while opening his mouth. Then, with a mighty exhale, he shot a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at Sliggoo. The super effective move dealt a massive amount of damage to Sliggoo, who bounced along the ground before stopping just in front of James, who bent down and stared at his Pokemon cautiously.

"Stay in there just a little longer, buddy. Use Muddy Water!" James ordered.

Sliggoo slowly got up and locked eyes with Placidus, who nodded respectfully as he passed up the chance for a follow up attack. Noticing he had done that, Sliggoo nodded back at the Avalugg, and then threw his neck up towards the sky. A tidal wave of brown water shot out of the ground and crashed towards Placidus, who waited patiently for Gray's response.

"Charge straight into it and use Rapid Spin!"

Tucking his limbs underneath his stomach, Placidus grunted before spinning like a top. He then zipped towards the wave of water and sliced through it, causing James to gasp along with the other spectators. Surprisingly, Placidus slammed into Sliggoo and launched him straight into the air as his body limply twirled with the wind. Unable to do anything but watch, James motioned to Gray that he forfeited his turn, prompting the girl to issue another command.

"Use Ice Beam one more time!"

Placidus held nothing back and he unleashed the strongest Ice Beam he could. Upon impact, the attack exploded and Sliggoo flew even higher before splattering against the ground in front of Placidus, who roared victoriously before rushing over to Gray, at an ironically slow pace, and he attempted to tackle the girl. He stopped, however, upon realizing how heavy he was and that he'd crush Gray, so he leaned back on his hind legs and licked her face.

"Sliggoo is unable to battle! That means Gray, Acer, Agrestis, and Placidus are the winners!" Cole shouted.

"You were incredible, Placidus!" Nikki exclaimed as she ran over to the ice type while Gray released her two injured Pokemon and sprayed them with Full Restores.

"And you evolved!? That's great for you!" Acer shrieked before hugging Placidus, who smiled at the attention while Agrestis folded her arms over her chest and pouted, drawing Placidus' attention.

"What's wrong, Agrestis?"

"Now that you evolved, I'm the only one that hasn't! It sucks!" she pouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Agrestis," Comis started, breaking his silence. "At least you _can_ evolve. Pertinax, on the other hand," the winged scorpion said before being punched on the shoulder by Pertinax, who laughed at the comment.

"Gray!" James called as he walked over to the girl and her Pokemon, causing her to turn around quickly. "I can't believe how much stronger you and your Pokemon have gotten. That was a great battle!" the teen opined, extending his hand with a bright smile.

Gay returned the kind gesture and shook James' hand while beaming at the compliments.

"Thanks, James! You definitely would've won, had Placidus not evolved, so we're going to have to train a lot harder," the brunette informed her rival, who nodded at the statement while Delphox stood by his side.

"That's just what I want to hear from a rival. See ya later, guys."

With that, the teen and his Delphox walked away and left Gray, Nikki, Cole, and all of their Pokemon out in front of the lighthouse. Each of the teens exchanged looks before turning to watch their Pokemon, all of whom were playing, except for Ferus, who lowered his head to the ground and walked away, catching Gray's attention. For some reason, she decided to follow her powerhouse, but she stopped when he turned and locked eyes with her.

"What?" he interrogated, glaring at his trainer.

Gray stepped back slightly at the aggressive tone her Pokemon never gave her, and Ferus hung his head, immediately realizing his tone.

"I just wanted to check in on you. You've been really quiet lately," Gray said, making Ferus snarl slightly. "If anything's bothering you, you can always talk to me," the teen stated as she began to walk away, making her way back to Cole and Nikki.

"Wait," Ferus called, causing Gray to turn and walk back to her Pokemon, sitting down next to him. "The reason I didn't want to battle today is..." Ferus paused and took a deep breath, clearly having a difficult time talking about his feelings. "Never mind."

"Oh come on," Gray said with a smile, poking Ferus in the side with her elbow.

"Fine, fine," Ferus iterated with a grin, which disappeared immediately. "Uhm... it's because of our time in Kalos."

Gray's ears perked up at Ferus' confession, and she gave him a confused look, prompting the fire type to continue explaining.

"I didn't win a battle there. I went from beating everyone I faced to tying against Tyson's Gabite, who I should've beaten, losing to Tristan's Manectric, who was stronger than me, and then getting crushed by Arcanine. It's just... maybe I am useless," Ferus whispered, remembering the harsh words his former leader had said the last time they met.

"Don't say that," Gray interjected sharply, causing Ferus to flinch slightly. He turned to see a serious look on Gray's face, and she stared directly into her Pokemon's eyes before speaking. "I never want to hear you, or anyone say that. Out of every Pokemon I've had, Ferus, you're the most valuable, and probably the nicest. Sure, you were a little crazy at first," the teen said, making Ferus chuckle at the memories of when he first joined Gray. "But I've gotten to know you, and deep down inside, I know you're a great Pokemon."

Ferus turned away from his trainer and stared at the ground, shocked by her unnecessary kindness. Ever since he had met her, Ferus always felt connected to Gray on a level he had never known was possible. Even when he was a complete jerk to everyone, and they had stopped talking to him, Gray was the one to always check in on him, and treat him as an equal. Slowly, he turned to his right and saw the smiling girl staring at him, making him crack a slight smirk.

"Take as long as you want to get back into battling. I want you get this sorted out, and then you can tell me when you're ready to go. Sound like a plan?" Gray asked, staring her Pokemon in the eyes.

"Definitely."

Gray beamed at the response and quickly rose to her feet.

"Gray!" Ferus called, making the girl turn around. "Thanks... for everything."

* * *

 **Wooh! Gray beat James in a very close battle, and that was almost entirely due to Placidus' awesome performance and evolution, which will lead to him becoming an instrumental member on the team. Then, after the battle, Gray found out what was going on with Ferus' strange attitude, and you got to see both sides of their relationship. Next chapter will revolve around the group arriving in Cianwood City and checking out the Safari Zone. Expect an update or two these upcoming days (again, long weekend). Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Placidus evolving?**

 **2) What's your opinion on Gray and Ferus' relationship? (In my opinion, it's a combination of her relationships with Fortis and, to a lesser extent, Durus)**

 **3) For anyone that watches the anime (or checks in on it like me), if you haven't already, look up "Ash Greninja" without an apostrophe. The hype train will be taking off (shit ton'a evos)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Safari Zone Shuffle: Baby Bagon!"**_

 _ **Upon arriving in Cianwood City, the gang decides to visit the Safari Zone. When one of them stumbles upon a Bagon, who dreams of being able to fly - at least, according to the Pokedex - they decide to help him out. Will Bagon ever learn how to fly?**_

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 41: Bad Luck Chuck  
Chapter 42: Mending Steel  
Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	40. Safari Zone Shuffle: Baby Bagon!

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer, Pertinax, and Agrestis box while Comis and Placidus train with another Pokemon.** **Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)** **  
In the rain, or fighting pain (All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)  
No matter what, don't get blue (Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki sends out Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and another Pokemon)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole, and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey, all. Tis the time for another update.** **Going back to last chapter, Gray ran into James in Olivine City and they battled. Gray ended up pulling off the win thanks to Placidus evolving, and she later talked to Ferus about what was going on with his reluctance to battle.** **This chapter, the focus will be shifted towards Nikki, and the group will visit the Safari Zone. By the way, sorry for the long responses! My medication makes me want to write essays of text. Now let's get going!**

 **jail251:** _Thanks! I can't wait to post more, lol_

 **SinnohBlaze (guest):** _It's great to see you're back, for however long that may be, and that you're liking the story! Purity will be coming up at the end of this arc and during the Silver Conference before getting their own arc, which I'm trying to make as awesome as possible due to how poorly I've handled them. In regards to your last question, I don't find it odd writing from a girl's point of view, I just find it odd writing from a different point of view. And I wouldn't say she's butch. Tomboyish? I guess. There haven't been may masculine qualities I've picked up on, unless you're referring to her not being... I guess, emotional? The main reason I've strayed from that is because I suck at writing stuff like that (I'll be focusing on it in Unova), and I've gotten a ton of support for having Gray act as an independent woman that doesn't need a love life (cue joke). Great to hear from you, and hopefully you find time to review again!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _You want another? TAKE IT! I'm trying to finish as many chapters as I can while I have this long weekend (Monday and Tuesday off), so there should be a decent amount of updates until I get swamped with homework. James is, at this point, Gray's strongest rival, only because she's had just one battle with Savannah, which will change in the next arc, so she's definitely going to need to get stronger. And I didn't actually have Placidus' evolution chapter set in stone, so I just threw it in here, lol. He definitely won't be moving as much, save for the occasional Take Down, but you'll get to see some cool stuff soon. And thanks! I always love writing those types of scenes because it really gets to show character development on both sides, and it's a nice change of pace_

 **James95:** _Lol, Placidus on a boat would be the worst possible decision Gray could make. Ferus' timing for not battling is perfect because, aside from the fact that he's weak to fighting types, it also lets the others catch up a bit in terms of levels and experience. As for Cole, he won't be doing much of anything until the Silver Conference Arc, but I think you'll be pretty pleased with what he ends up doing_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, James definitely got a lot stronger, and the next time they battle you'll see another huge boost in his team. Placidus will be Gray's second strongest, and at times the powerhouse, so your expectations are reality :) Looking at it, I think you're spot on with the Fortis comparison. I'm going to try to take a different route with her Unova powerhouse if that's even possible, and Ferus' will change his views on why he wants to be strong in the near future. As for the anime, a_ _ssuming everything in the poster is final, Noibat's evolving, Greninja's going to look like Ash (can't explain it without a bunch of details), and Sceptile's going to come back and learn Mega Evolution!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 38, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 36, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 37, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 35, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Keep it up, Acer! You too, Pertinax!" Gray shouted to her combatting Pokemon, who had been dedicating all of their time to boxing with one another. "Agrestis, Placidus, keep firing at Comis! Comis, you're doing a great job!" the girl continued as Comis acrobatically evaded multiple Ice Beam and Sludge Bomb attacks.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen them practice this well," Slakoth told Gray as he sauntered over with Cole, who was taking in the ocean breeze. "Is Ferus training by himself?" the lazy Pokemon inquired as he looked around for the fire and dark type, who was known for going off on his own and training until he dropped.

"No, I'm giving him a break for a while. I don't want to go into it," Gray replied, to which Slakoth nodded before yawning. "One more minute, guys!"

"Why do we have to go, Nikki? It's just some dumb game," Eevee whined while walking alongside her trainer, who rolled her eyes in response. "Tell them! Tell them what you want to do, and then you'll see I'm not alone."

Gray, Cole, and Slakoth exchanged looks before focusing on Nikki, who ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, clearly trying to keep her cool while Eevee pestered her.

"What's this grand idea you have?" Cole quizzed with a smirk, causing Nikki to shoot him a terrifying look, which made the boy back away fearfully. Slakoth, meanwhile, shook his head at his trainer's reaction while Gray waited for Nikki to answer the question.

"Well, I know we've only been in Cianwood for a day, but I really wanted to check out the Safari Zone. I heard there are a bunch of rare Pokemon there, and you only have to pay a couple bucks to get thirty Pokeballs!" the blonde announced, piquing the interest of both Cole and Gray. "See? They're interested, too, Eevee," Nikki stated obnoxiously while staring down at her starter, who scowled in response.

"Hey, Nikki, where're Delcatty and Misdreavus? I thought they were hanging out with you and Eevee," Cole asked in confusion.

"Oh, they were going to check on Ferus, but I haven't heard from them since. Have you?" Nikki asked Eevee, who shook her head. Nikki cursed under her breath and groaned as Gray's five other Pokemon walked over, panting and sweating from their workout. "Do any of you know where Delcatty and Misdreavus are?"

"Not a clue," Placidus answered as he laid down on the ground in exhaustion, prompting Agrestis and Comis to do the same. "Are they with Ferus?" the ice type asked Gray, who shrugged in response while Acer and Pertinax began walking back to the Pokemon Center to get food, prompting the others to follow after them.

"So when do you think you're going to chAlexge the Gym Leader?" Slakoth asked while resting on top of Placidus' flat back. "Actually, who're you gonna use? Apparently the guy specializes in fighting types."

"I hate fighting types," Placidus muttered in disgust along with Eevee, shuddering at the thought of fighting type Pokemon.

"I love fighting types," Comis stated with a sly grin, receiving glares from Placidus and Eevee while Agrestis laughed, trying to mind her own business before shifting her attention to Gray, and so did everyone else.

"Well, if he does specialize in fighting types, Comis is definitely battling, and so is Agrestis, seeing as they both have type advantages. I don't want to keep trying to throw Gym Leaders off with who I choose," Gray announced, causing both Comis and Agrestis to cheer excitedly while Placidus let out a sigh of relief.

"Like in Ecruteak, how everyone was either weak to their opponent, or their attacks did next to nothing," Cole pointed out, making Gray sweat drop as she stepped into the Pokemon Center. Upon stepping foot inside the building, Gray was swarmed by Acer, Pertinax, and Ferus, the latter of whom was walking by himself prior to seeing his trainer.

"Ferus, were you by yourself?" Agrestis asked, prompting the fire type to nod.

"Then where the hell are Delcatty and Misdreavus?"

"Over here!" the two female Pokemon shouted from across the Pokemon Center lobby, drawing everyone's attention.

"We were checking out where the Safari Zone was," Misdreavus informed Nikki with a smile, causing the blonde to place her hands together and beam while Eevee scowled at the information.

"Why don't we get going? I wouldn't mind checking it out," Gray said, prompting everyone to nod before heading out of the Pokemon Center and making their way towards the Safari Zone.

000

"So this is it?" Cole asked, disappointed in the subpar location of the Safari Zone, which was deep inside a mountain. "This is... underwhelming," he continued while sighing.

"Don't say that just yet," Comis scolded, causing Cole to shut his mouth. "For all we know, it could be the nicest thing ever!"

Cole grumbled to himself while Slakoth laughed at the boy's reluctance to give the Safari Zone a chance, for whatever reason. Suddenly, the group reached the end of the tunnel and walked out, only to be shocked by their surroundings. They were on top of a cliff, and there was grass everywhere. A paved road led them all the way to a fancy building, and they entered.

"Hello! Welcome to the Safari Zone!" an overly enthusiastic man screamed as he sprinted towards the teenagers and their Pokemon. "My name's Alex, and I work here!" he continued, screaming right in Cole's face.

The boy slowly turned to Nikki and stared daggers at the blonde, who sweat dropped in response while Gray, Slakoth, and Eevee laughed at the interaction. Cole then turned back to face Alex and forced a smile, which looked creepy, and the man shook his hand before moving on to Gray and Nikki.

"So, are you here to participate in the game?" Alex buzzed, looking back and forth between everyone.

"That's right! We figured it'd be fun to check out what kind of Pokemon we could see," Nikki replied before Cole could interject, causing the boy to pout. "Gray, do you want to do this?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders while Comis turned around and looked at her, almost as if a begging child were to stare at their mother. Seeing this, the seventeen year old laughed and patted her starter on the head, making him smile.

"Sure. How much will it cost?"

"Well, due to the fact that no one can find this place because of its terrible location, we'll let you in for free. We need all of the loyalty we can get," Alex replied, still enthusiastic with his gestures and words, leading to everyone sweat dropping. "You can also bring all of your Pokemon with you, which is a new rule that was established because of countless fatalities of defenseless trainers."

"Wait, what?"

"Here're your thirty Safari Balls, and good luck!" Alex hollered as he pushed the trio of teens and their starters out towards the back of the building, leaving them in the open.

Immediately, Cole shouted in frustration, causing Gray, Comis, Nikki, and Eevee to look at him in concern while Slakoth hopped off his head and plopped down on the ground, not wanting to be around his trainer's bad aura.

"This sucks! First, we have to go through a fricking mountain; then there are multiple reports of _deaths_ at this place; and now I have ten, stupid Safari Balls! This can't possibly get any worse!" the teen exacerbated, throwing his arms in the air before falling on his back in a fuss. "What the hell are you two going to do?" he queried, looking at both girls.

"I'm going to head over to the swamp area and check to see if there are any cool Pokemon I can catch," Nikki replied calmly, which made Cole even more annoyed. "I'll see you guys later!" she yelled, releasing Delcatty and Misdreavus while running away with Eevee.

"We're gonna do some sightseeing, I guess," Gray answered, unsure of what she was really going to do. "If I were you, I'd go some place quiet and relax, or something like that."

000

"Wait, so he asked you if you had anything on your chest, and you said no?" Misdreavus asked Delcatty while her jaw hit the ground.

They were sitting a few feet away from Nikki while she searched for another Pokemon to catch, and Eevee stood in-between them and the teenager, who refused to admit there were no Pokemon in the area.

Delcatty didn't say a word, instead blushing in embarrassment while Misdreavus shook her head disappointedly. Eevee, meanwhile, rolled her eyes at the childish conversation going on between her teammates, but, for some reason, she decided to join in.

"You know, he's never going to... is it find out? Or care?" she asked Misdreavus.

"Both."

"You know, Delcatty, Ferus is never going to find out, or care if you don't tell him," the brown dog stated, causing Delcatty to sigh as she looked up at the clear sky, obviously replaying the scene in her head.

"Well, at least you have Comis," Misdreavus muttered, which was met with a scowl, making her sweat drop. "What's wrong with Comis? He's such a nice guy. Don't you think, Eevee?"

"He's annoying, and he tries way too hard," Delcatty spat, clearly fired up about the topic. "Sure, he's nice, but he's so annoying, I just want to kick him in the face sometimes."

Delcatty viciously kicked the air, scaring her teammates while Nikki refused to pay any attention to them, instead pulling at her hair while screaming about the lack of wild Pokemon in the area. Of course, just as she did so, a tiny, blue Pokemon darted through the mud and disappeared in the blink of an eye, catching the attention of Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus.

"Did any of you see that!?" Nikki screamed while ripping a Safari Ball of her belt, searching wildly for the Pokemon that was submerged. "Misdreavus, use Night Shade on all of the mud to get rid of it!"

Misdreavus slowly floated over and her eyes flashed purple for a split second before firing a vertical crescent of black energy. The attack hit the mud and exploded, clearing the terrain. In the process, the wild Pokemon was revealed, and it looked around nervously, confusing Nikki and her Pokemon. As soon as the blonde took a step forwards, the wild creature sprinted forwards and leaped at her. Her Pokemon gasped in shock, but let out a sigh of relief when the unrecognizable creature held on to Nikki's leg tightly, crying like a baby.

"Bagon the Rock Head Pokemon. Dreaming of one day flying, it practices by leaping off cliffs every day."

Nikki placed her Pokedex back in her pocket and cradled the Bagon as it continued to cry while Misdreavus, Eevee, and Delcatty waltzed over, staring at the dragon type.

"What's wrong with it?" Delcatty quizzed worriedly, looking over the wailing Pokemon.

"I think it hurt itself jumping off a cliff. Is that right, little guy?" the girl asked softly, stopping the Bagon's crying.

Slowly, as it sniffled, the Bagon nodded and exploded with tears while holding its head, prompting Nikki to act. Without hesitation, the girl pulled a Full Restore out of her bag and sprayed Bagon's head, healing it up instantly. After a few seconds of sniffling, Bagon beamed while looking Nikki right in the eyes, and he hugged the kind girl, who giggled in response.

"I don't like this guy," Eevee muttered, annoyed at the attention Bagon was receiving. "He's too needy."

"Aw, come on, Eevee!" Nikki sang as Bagon climbed up her neck and rested on the top of her head, yawning before closing his eyes. "See? He's just a baby!" Nikki continued.

"Eh, I'm kinda with Eevee on this one. He's annoying," Misdreavus opined while glaring at the Bagon, who slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, Delcatty, and Eevee.

"He's so cute!" Delcatty exclaimed, walking over to the dragon, who had been placed on the ground, while wagging her tail. "He can't be more than a few months old, judging by his head being hurt," the normal type informed her trainer, who researched the information, gasping at its validity.

"You're right. Bagon are prone to hurting their heads when they're younger, because their heads are softer!" Nikki shouted before looking down at Bagon, who was smiling at Delcatty. "Hey, Bagon."

The Pokemon turned to Nikki, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"I know we just met and all, but it'd be really cool if you joined us. What do you say?" she asked, extending a hand to the baby dragon type, who beamed and leaped into Nikki's arms immediately.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous," Eevee grumbled, shaking her head.

"Welcome aboard, Bagon!"

000

"Hey! Did you catch anything!?" Alex screamed as Nikki walked back into the Safari Zone building with her three Pokemon.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks..." the girl answered, disinterested in the potential conversation with the annoying man. "What'd you guys do? Catch anything?" Nikki quizzed while walking over to Gray, Comis, Cole, and Slakoth, who were sitting at a table, talking about Gray's looming Gym Battle.

"Nope. Slakoth and I sat in a tree and slept," Cole replied. "I could've done that without having to come here, but whatever," he muttered angrily, making Gray laugh while Nikki shook her head.

"We just did some sight seeing, and that's about it. What about you?" Gray asked, prompting Nikki to take a Safari Ball off her belt.

"I caught a new Pokemon! Come on out!"

In a blast of light, Bagon materialized in front of Nikki and immediately jumped into her arms. He slowly turned to see Gray, Cole, Slakoth, and Comis, and immediately began to cry, confusing the four.

"Bagon, relax. They're my friends," Nikki informed her newly caught Pokemon, who immediately turned around and waved as if nothing happened. "Bagon's a baby, so he's kind of..."

"Annoying," Eevee interjected, resulting in her receiving a dirty look from Nikki while Bagon growled at her.

"Well, it seems like they're going to get along swimmingly," Slakoth joked, scratching his head. "So can we go now? I don't want to be here."

"Sounds like a plan. Then we can go to the Gym tomorrow and Gray can win her fifth badge!"

* * *

 **Agh! Man, that was tough to write, but hey, I like chAlexges (even though I always fail them). So, Nikki ended up catching a baby Bagon (hence the title) and Eevee hates him, which won't be a big thing, just a gag I'll drop every once in a while. As for next chapter, it'll be Gray's Gym Battle with Chuck for her fifth badge.  
Now, normally I'll type my signout and be on my way, but I'm feeling crazy today (probably the meds, lol) and I'm changing things up. In regards to the question below, I'm going to elaborate on it just to make sure there isn't any bit of confusion. Think of Silver and Joey as examples of this, with both characters coming from the games. So, if you wanted to see... Tobias in Unova, put that down for your response, and let me know why you'd like to see that character.**

 **1)** **What characters from the games/anime/manga would you like to see appear in Unova, if any? Why?**

 **Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Bad Luck Chuck"**_

 _ **Ready to win her fifth badge, Gray chAlexges Chuck and his ferocious fighting types! Will she be able to overcome the strength of Chuck and his powerful Pokemon?**_

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 42: Mending Steel  
Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	41. Bad Luck Chuck

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon.** **Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)** **  
In the rain, or fighting pain (All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)  
No matter what, don't get blue (Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki sends out Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Heyo! What's going on, people? Last chapter, the group checked out the Safari Zone and Nikki caught a Bagon, who's a baby. However, Eevee and Misdreavus don't like him, so keep an eye out on that. This chapter, Gray will be taking on Chuck in a very challenging, and physically demanding battle that may or may not have some subplots in it (not sure about this, I never edit these, so it's just initial thoughts). Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Cilan and Juniper (just to clarify, the female one) are definitely going to be included, but you provided no reason for **why** you wanted to see them, Iris, or Trip. I do like the idea of Trip, and even though I hate Iris, her being a Gym Leader could make sense given how old Drayden is_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _No worries, stuff happens. I really enjoyed writing that scene, and the battle was fun to do as well. Avalugg FTW!_

 **James95:** _I always loved_ _Bagon (thank Blaze Falcon for the submission), and he will be getting a lot of attention in a future arc. As for Gray and Cole, Gray will be getting one more Pokemon (the egg), but I'm not sure about Cole. There really isn't a need for him to get one, but you never know. Bianca was actually the first one I put into outlines, but I'm not sure who you're referring to in the second part. If it's the Battle Subway guys, I really like that idea!_

 **Defender31415:** _Gracias! I always say something has a type advantage when I should be saying the other is at a disadvantage (I think you or another reviewer mentioned that back in the Kalos League with Slurpuff vs Maria's Charizard when I said fire had an advantage), so I really need to pay more attention to that, even though Agrestis would technically (I feel like I'm that guy) have an advantage by putting her opponents at a disadvantage. As for the name, I don't remember, but thank you for telling me about that. And go, Nikki!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Dat quote dough. Eevee will kind of magically get over it because she has to spend so much time with Bagon, and him becoming a Salamence definitely isn't out of the question, especially with Blackthorn City coming up. And thankfully I don't have a single full week of school the entire month of September because of Jewish holidays (I'm not even Jewish)! Well, I can assure you two of the characters I choose will be absolute badasses. The others, not so much comparatively_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _It does, doesn't it? I'm not really sure if Cole's going to get another Pokemon, because there wouldn't be much of a purpose behind it. And Chuck's actually going to be the toughest Gym Leader so far, given how brutal his Pokemon's attacks will be. Also, apparently it's an entirely new form for Greninja like AZ's Floette. Sceptile would be awesome to see come back, but for me, he doesn't have the same impact Charizard would (two fire/flying type's though). Hugh is one of the characters I'm strongly considering, but he'll be a badass instead of the nice guy he was in the games_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 38, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 36, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 37, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 35, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Trubbish)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"Hey, don't worry, Acer," Gray said to the grass type with a smile. "You're going to be in the next Gym Battle. I promise," the brunette continued, placing her right hand over her heart while raising her left hand to her head.

"Don't worry about it. As long as we win, I'm all for whoever's used, even if I never battle again," Acer answered while Gray smiled and nodded, impressed by the Pokemon's maturity. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks, Acer!" Pertinax replied, bowing to his teammate before turning to Gray with a smile. "Are we ready to go?"

Gray nodded, pulling out the bug's Pokeball and withdrawing him and Agrestis while allowing Comis, Acer, Placidus, and Ferus to remain out of their Pokeballs. The group then exited the Pokemon Center and saw Nikki and Cole, who were sitting on a bench with their Pokemon. Without saying a word, they followed Gray all the way to the Gym. Walking in, everyone was escorted to the main room where the battlefield was. Nikki, Cole, their Pokemon, Acer, Ferus, and Placidus hurried over to the stands while Gray and Comis stood in their trainer box.

On the other end of the room was a bulky man with no shirt on, standing underneath a waterfall. Just from the expression on his face, it was clear he was deep in thought, but he snapped out of it instantly, smiling at the sight of another challenger. Much to everyone's surprise, he did a front flip and landed in his trainer box, laughing heartily afterwards.

"Welcome to the Cianwood City Gym! My name's Chuck, and I specialize in fighting types!" the bearded man shouted, his voice booming due to the acoustics of the room. "According to your profile, it says you're from Saffron City. What brings you to Johto?" Chuck asked, aware of the referee's absence.

"Well, I didn't win the Indigo League, so a friend of mine told me to come here," Gray informed the middle-aged man, who nodded before smiling when the referee walked in.

The man rushed over to the podium on the side of the battlefield and threw his arms upwards before explaining the rules.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Cianwood City, Chuck! Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Chuck, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Toxicroak, impose your will!" Chuck shouted as he tossed a Pokeball.

Once the device exploded, a bipedal frog materialized in front of Chuck and took a battling stance, motioning for Gray to summon its opponent. Before Gray could even think, Comis angrily shot forward and glared at the frog while resting on his tail. Gray sweat dropped immediately, and so did Acer and Placidus while Ferus shook his head at the winged Pokemon's antics.

Seeing Ferus' displeasure, Delcatty mimicked him in an attempt to get the fire type's attention, but it failed, as Ferus was too focused on the battle to notice. Eevee and Misdreavus laughed at their friend's reaction, but stopped when Bagon shot forwards and leaned over the railing to get a better view.

"Even though Gray didn't choose him, it's good that Comis is battling. After all, he has a huge type advantage against Toxicroak," Nikki pointed out while Slakoth yawned and leaned against the wall while nodding.

"Yeah, but Comis only has one move that hits hard, and four of the others aren't effective. That essentially makes this an even matchup," Cole retorted, leaning forward alongside Bagon.

"This battle will be between Comis and Toxicroak! Begin!"

"Comis, use Quick Attack!" Gray shouted, knowing full well Comis' other attacks weren't going to hit hard.

Without hesitation, Comis shot forwards and a ray of white light trailed his body as he closed in on Toxicroak. Surprisingly, the poison and fighting type leaned back and avoided the speedy strike, causing Gray and Comis to gasp.

"Grab his tail and throw him against the ground!" Chuck shouted.

Before Comis could get away, Toxicroak's arms shot forwards and grabbed his tail. Then, with little effort, the frog swung Comis around like a ragdoll before smashing his opponent on the floor. Comis cried out in pain before using his tail as a spring, launching himself back to Gray's half of the battlefield before Chuck or Toxicroak could do anything else.

"Comis, return!" Gray called, prompting Comis to fly back to her side.

"Haha, retreating so soon?" Chuck teased while Toxicroak cackled at the situation.

"What's Gray doing? Comis only attacked once!" Eevee shouted in confusion.

Acer and Placidus both shrugged, not knowing what their trainer was thinking, but Ferus turned to the tiny dog and broke his silence.

"There was no chance Comis was going to beat Toxicroak in hand-to-hand combat, and his only other effective move, Acrobatics, is a physical move. It makes sense when you think about it," he explained before turning back to look at his trainer, leaving everyone in awe.

"Pertinax, come on out!" Gray yelled, chucking the bug's capsule.

After appearing, Pertinax locked eyes with his snickering opponent and began snapping his pincers, drawing Chuck's attention.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Toxicroak! Begin!"

"Pertinax, get in close and use Double Hit!"

Obeying his trainer's word, Pertinax bolted forwards while the two pincers sticking out of his head began to glow purple. Then, he slammed Toxicroak in the side with each of his pincers, causing the poison type to cry out in pain while Chuck smirked before throwing his right arm out to his side confidently.

"Hit Pertinax back with Poison Jab and then use Venoshock to keep him at a distance!" he shouted, knowing his plan would work.

Toxicroak's eyes shot open as his hands began to glow dark purple, and he jabbed Pertinax in the chest as hard as he could, sending the bug type rolling along the ground before popping back up and landing on his feet. Toxicroak continued his assault by rearing back and firing a blast of purple goo, but Gray's quick thinking prevented Pertinax from being hit.

"Jump and use Vice Grip!" she commanded, catching Chuck off guard.

Using his powerful legs to his advantage, Pertinax shot into the air while his pincers began to glow dark green, and he fell like a spear. Much to Chuck's dismay, Pertinax opened his pincers and slammed Toxicroak against the ground by his throat, pinning the poison type in the process. Everyone on the sidelines began to cheer immediately, but they stopped when the Gym Leader spoke up.

"Toxicroak, break free with Feint Attack!"

Surprisingly, Toxicroak disappeared from where he was laying, making Pertinax gasp in shock before turning around. Lucky for him, he spotted Toxicroak right away, and so did his trainer.

"Now grab Toxicroak and use Storm Throw!" Gray yelled, punching her fist straight forwards.

Once Toxicroak threw his fist at Pertinax, the Pinsir grabbed him. Shocked by his quick reaction, Toxicroak was unable to break free of Pertinax's grasp, allowing the giant bug to spin and generate incredible power. Then, Pertinax sent Toxicroak flying into the wall behind Chuck, dealing a massive amount of damage to the fighting type, who let out a quiet grunt in pain before rising to his feet weakly.

"Hang in there! Strike with Bullet Punch, Toxicroak!"

In the blink of an eyes, Toxicroak bolted across the battlefield as his left arm was glowing silver, and he punched Pertinax in the mouth, causing the bug to fall over as blood splattered against the ground, causing everyone on the sidelines to gasp while Gray ran over to her Pokemon's side worriedly, shooting Chuck and his Pokemon dirty looks.

"Pertinax, are you okay?" she asked in concern as the Pinsir wiped the blood off his face with his arm.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he replied, pushing himself back up with no problem.

"That was a dirty hit! Toxicroak should be disqualified!" Delcatty shouted, looking at Eevee and Misdreavus to back her up.

"I don't think it was," Placidus retorted, catching the cat's attention. "He just hit Pertinax really hard. Chuck and his Pokemon are no walk in the park," the ice type continued, staring at the Gym Leader and his first Pokemon, who seemed invincible.

"We're not backing down, Chuck!" Gray shouted to the man as she walked back to her trainer box.

"Good! Now show us what you've got, Gray!" the man answered with a grin, bowing to his challenger respectfully.

"No problem! Use Brick Break!"

Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and he flew across the battlefield while both of his hands were glowing white with energy. Shocked by the sudden display of speed, Chuck was unable to react to Pertinax, who landed on the ground in front of Toxicroak and slammed both of his fists over the frog's head, knocking him to the ground instantly.

"Retaliate with a Poison Jab!" Chuck shouted to his downed Pokemon.

Surprisingly, Toxicroak hopped back onto his feet as his left hand surged with dark purple energy. Rearing back, the fighting type threw his fist forwards while grunting loudly. Gray, however, was quick to counter, and so was Pertinax.

"Duck and finish this with Seismic Toss!" the seventeen year old yelled.

Somehow, Pertinax managed to dip his head underneath the poison type attack, and he immediately grabbed Toxicroak before his wings shot out of his back. Then, he shot straight into the air and began flying in a circle before crashing into the ground with Toxicroak, causing a large cloud of dust to shoot up into the air. After a few seconds, the dust settled and revealed both Pokemon, but only Pertinax was standing.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! Chuck, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee ordered while pointing at the Gym Leader.

"Wonderful execution, Toxicroak," the man complimented his Pokemon while withdrawing it. "Hawlucha, enter the ring!" he screamed, tossing a second Pokeball in the air.

In a burst of light, a Hawlucha appeared, flexing before bowing to Pertinax, who bowed back out of respect for the powerful flying type. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Cole leaned forwards and shook his head at the matchup, drawing Nikki's attention.

"What's wrong, Cole?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Gray better switch Pertinax out. Hawlucha has the type advantage, and he hasn't battled yet, so this is going to be a big problem."

"I think you might be underestimating Pertinax's stamina, Cole," Slakoth opined, seeing that the bug type clearly wasn't fatigued. "But I do agree with you. Hawlucha are generally really fast and acrobatic, so Pertinax has his hands full."

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Hawlucha! Begin!"

"Get in close and use Vice Grip on Hawlucha's wings, Pertinax!" Gray shouted, attempting to clip the flying type's wings.

Pertinax obeyed the order and charged while his pincers began to glow dark green. Once he reached the middle of the battlefield, his wings shot out of his back and he closed in on Hawlucha within nanoseconds.

"Charge and land a spinning Aerial Ace!" Chuck commanded, not letting Pertinax's speed get to him.

Hawlucha nodded in response before launching forwards and tucking his wings into his sides. Then, he began to spin like a drill as streaks of white light began to fly off his beak. Realizing Pertinax wasn't in a good place to counter, Gray quickly changed her order.

"Match with X-Scissor!"

Pertinax landed on the ground as soon as he heard Gray's voice, and his arms began to glow light blue. Then, after crossing them over his chest, he threw them forwards. Both attacks collided, but Pertinax was overwhelmed in the blink of an eye. Much to Gray's dismay, the bug type was sent bouncing along the ground, allowing Hawlucha to continue his assault.

"Follow that up with Dual Chop, Hawlucha!" Chuck ordered, seizing the opportunity.

The fighting and flying type didn't hesitate and sprung forwards while both of his fists began to glow cobalt. As soon as Pertinax looked up off the ground, he gasped before being spiked downwards by the dragon type attack, causing the ground to crack underneath him. Once that happened, Hawlucha jumped back and stood in front of Chuck.

"Pertinax, can you keep going?" Gray inquired, eyeing the battered bug laying a few feet in front of her. Slowly, he rose to his feet and nodded, opting to not talk, which made Gray smile. "Good! Use Brick Break!"

Grinning, Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and his fists began to surge with white energy. Chuck smirked at Pertinax's refusal to give up, but his face turned to stone once he pointed his left index finger at the bug.

"Charge and use High Jump Kick!" he countered.

Hawlucha bolted towards Pertinax and his knee began to glow with scarlet energy. Pertinax quickly swung both of his fists at Hawlucha after landing in front of the eagle, but the attempted attacks missed, leaving him completely defenseless. Seeing this, Hawlucha sprung forwards and kneed Pertinax in the face, causing blood to shoot out of his mouth as he was sent spiraling through the air.

"Holy crap! He's taking a beating out there!" Acer shouted as Pertinax held his face in pain and writhed on the ground, which was hard to watch. "Come on, Pertinax! You can do it!" she screamed.

"Yeah! Keep it going, dude!" Placidus yelled, echoing Acer's support.

Meanwhile, Bagon stared at the cheering Pokemon before looking back at Pertinax, who continued to writhe on the ground. Then, surprisingly, he saw Gray bite her lower lip before running over to the bug type, putting her hands in the air as a means of telling Chuck to stop.

"I'm pulling Pertinax from the battle," she announced, making everyone gasp in shock while Chuck smiled at the girl and nodded at the referee, who reluctantly raised his arms.

"Pertinax has been disqualified! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were incredible, Pertinax. I want you to take a long break, okay?" the brunette said to her Pokemon while helping him off the ground, walking over to the sidelines.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do any better," Pertinax apologized, making Gray laugh, which caught him, and Bagon, off guard.

"Don't be. And I promise we'll win."

With that, Gray walked back to her trainer box and placed her hand on Comis' head, making the Gliscor look up at his trainer excitedly.

"Comis, show 'em who rules the air!" Gray yelled, prompting Comis to fly forward, landing on his tail before snapping his claws at Hawlucha.

"This battle will be between Comis and Hawlucha! Begin!"

"Comis, start with Quick Attack!" Gray demanded, punching her right fist forward.

Using his tail to help, Comis shot forwards as a ray of white light trailed his body. In an attempt to confuse his opponent, Comis began changing altitudes at a rapid pace. However, his strategy didn't work, as Hawlucha remained as cool as a cucumber while Chuck cracked his knuckles and issued a counterattack.

"Evade and use Dual Chop repeatedly!"

Once Comis attempted to hit Hawlucha, the fighting type jumped back and grunted as soon as his hands began to turn cobalt. Much to Chuck's surprise, he heard Gray laugh before snapping her fingers, prompting Comis to jump out of the way of the dragon type attack.

"Bash Hawlucha with Acrobatics!" she screamed.

Comis landed behind Hawlucha and immediately unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, refusing to let up on his winged opponent. Eventually, he finished the series of attacks by slamming his tail across Hawlucha's face, sending the eagle skidding towards the bleachers.

"Hawlucha, hang in there and use High Jump Kick!"

Before Comis could blink, Hawlucha was right in front of him, and Gray stared in shock. Then, Hawlucha slammed his scarlet knee into Comis' face sending him straight upwards, and he smashed into the roof before falling back to the ground.

"Comis!" Eevee, Acer, and Placidus screamed as blood poured out of the Gliscor's mouth while he writhed on the ground, just like Pertinax had.

"If the battle keeps going this way, I don't think Gray can win," Misdreavus opined, shaking her head at the thought. "There's no way any of you guys could match that physicality," she continued, looking at Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, and Placidus.

"Is that a knockout?" Chuck asked aloud, laughing afterwards.

"Don't count me out just yet," Comis spat as he pushed himself onto his feet, making Bagon stare in awe. "You're gonna have to do more than that to beat me," Comis informed Chuck with a slick grin, making the Gym Leader laugh heartily.

"I love that spirit. Now show me what you can do!"

"Right! Use X-Scissor!"

Comis didn't waste any time as he zipped across the battlefield while crossing his arms over his chest. His claws then began to glow light blue, and he started to roar.

"Overpower him with a spinning Aerial Ace!" Chuck countered.

Hawlucha obeyed his trainer's command and began to spin like a drill while streaks of light flew off his body. Once the two Pokemon were about to collide in the middle of the battlefield, Gray stomped and cleared her throat, grabbing Chuck's attention while Comis smirked.

"Drop to the ground and use Sky Uppercut!" the brunette screamed.

In the blink of an eye, Comis was laying on the ground while his fist began to burn bright with red energy, and he delivered a wicked uppercut to Hawlucha's face, knocking the eagle unconscious instantly. As soon as Hawlucha hit the ground, the referee threw his arms in the air and pointed at Chuck.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Chuck, choose your last Pokemon!"

"That was a hell of a job, Hawlucha. Take a rest," Chuck said before clipping his Pokemon's Pokeball on his belt. "It's time to unleash my strongest Pokemon! Poliwrath, go!"

Chuck's third Pokeball erupted once it reached its apex, and a hulking Pokemon appeared. Gray stared at the creature and couldn't help but realize it looked like a Poliwhirl on steroids, causing her to bite her lip subtly. Comis, meanwhile, was too confident to be intimidated by the Pokemon as it flexed, but Gray's other Pokemon were clearly aware of its strength.

"I don't like this," Ferus muttered, causing Placidus to turn to him questioningly. "This Poliwrath is way too strong for him," he continued.

Even though they didn't say it, the others agreed with Ferus' feelings, and it seemed that Gray was on the same wavelength as her Houndoom, and Comis was the only one unaware of the powerful aura radiating from his opponent.

"This battle will be between Comis and Poliwrath! Begin!"

"Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump!" Chuck ordered loudly.

Comis' eyes went wide when a stream of high-pressured water flew right at him, and because the attack was moving so quickly, he was unable to get out of the way. After being slammed against the wall behind Gray, Comis fell on his face and began panting in exhaustion, worrying his trainer. However, he rose back to his feet and began snapping his claws, making Poliwrath flex in response.

"Close in on him with Quick Attack and ten use Acrobatics, Comis!"

Without hesitation, Comis flew towards Poliwrath and a streak of white light trailed his body. As Comis prepared to unleash a devastating barrage of punches, Poliwrath grunted to Chuck, who nodded in response with a slight smirk.

"Submission!"

With cat-like reflexes, Poliwrath's right arm extended and he grabbed Comis by the neck, stopping his attack instantly. Then, Poliwrath put him in a choke hold, and Comis began flailing violently as his lungs were losing air at a rapid pace. Gray racked her brain furiously in an attempt to help her Pokemon, and a lightbulb went off in her head when remembering all of Comis' moves.

"Break free with Feint Attack!" she shouted as the Gliscor's face began to turn blue.

Luckily for Comis, he was able to disappear and free himself from Poliwrath's grasp, but when he reappeared on Gray's half of the battlefield, he fell on his face in exhaustion. Even as he attempted to get back on his feet, it was obvious Comis had no energy left, and Chuck acted quickly in order to end the battle.

"Now use Brick Break!"

Poliwrath darted forwards and smashed his right fist over the back of Comis' head, crushing the winged scorpion and the ground he was laying on. The referee immediately raised his arms in the air and pointed at Gray, knowing full well Comis was down for the count.

"Comis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your final Pokemon!" the ref yelled, pointing at Gray as she ran over to Comis' side and helped him off the ground.

"You were amazing, Comis. Thanks for giving it your all," she whispered to her starter, who nodded in response before being carried off on Placidus' back.

"Nice job, Comis. You did really well against Hawlucha," Cole complimented, making Comis smile weakly as he leaned against the wall, clearly in pain from his battle with Poliwrath.

"Yeah! How'd you do all of that? Hawlucha was like, bam! But then you were like, pow! And then he was like, agh!" Bagon shouted as he leaned towards Comis, only an inch between their faces.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Bagon," Eevee ordered, causing Bagon to turn around and tear up. Before he could cry, Comis placed a claw on the dragon type's head and smiled, making Bagon beam.

"Don't worry, Eevee. It's fine. Now, Bagon, if you want to be as awesome as me, I can train with you."

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Gary took a deep breath and stared at the final Pokeball resting in her hand. Slowly, she looked up at Poliwrath and Chuck before sticking the spherical device straight out with a confident expression on her face.

"Agrestis, let's win this!" the teen shouted before pushing the middle button of the Pokeball she was holding, leading to her Trubbish appearing on the battlefield.

Seeing his timid opponent, Poliwrath began laughing shook his head at Gray's decision, making the girl and Agrestis glare angrily while Chuck kept a stoic expression.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Poliwrath! Begin!"

"All right, let's start with Sludge Bomb, Agrestis!" Gray shouted, knowing her Pokemon had no chance at defeating Poliwrath in a close ranged fight.

Doing as she was told Agrestis opened her mouth and a large ball of poison formed. Then, when she threw her arms forwards, several smaller bullets of poison were fired at Poliwrath, but the water and fighting type wasn't impressed. Instead, he punched through each of the bullets and laughed once the attack ceased, causing Agrestis to scowl.

"Cover their half of the battlefield in ice with Ice Beam, Poliwrath!" Chuck ordered tactically.

Poliwrath hurriedly shot a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at the ground right in front of Agrestis, making the poison type jump back in shock. Suddenly, the entire half of the battlefield was covered in ice, and Agrestis began to trip and fall on her face repeatedly, making Gray curse under her breath before regaining her composure.

"Agrestis, use Dark Pulse on the ice to blow it up!" the brunette ordered.

Putting her hands together, Agrestis grinned as a spiraling ball of black and purple energy formed rapidly, and she began to shoot it at the ground several times, destroying the ice.

"Now, while they're occupied, fire a Hydro Pump!"

Not wasting any time, Poliwrath flexed and shot a high-pressured blast of dark blue water out of his stomach, and it slammed into Agrestis. The Trubbish was sent soaring before landing on her back with a loud thud, making Gray and the spectators flinch. However, Agrestis stood up without a problem, but she grimaced and bent over, gripping her stomach.

"Hang in there, Agrestis! Use Clear Smog!" Gray demanded, refusing to back down.

Agrestis opened her mouth and exhaled dramatically, firing a powerful gust of wind at Poliwrath. The water type was engulfed by the attack and began coughing violently, but he looked up and locked eyes with Agrestis, unnerving the bag of trash.

"Fight through it and use Brick Break!"

Poliwrath shook off the effects of the attack and charged at Agrestis while his hands began to glow white, making the poison type fall over in shock. Using Agrestis' defenseless state to his advantage, Poliwrath slammed his hands over her head, cracking the ground in the process.

"Agrestis!" Gray screamed as a cloud of dust shot up and engulfed her Pokemon, who, judging by her shadow, was unconscious.

Once the dust settled, the referee eyed Agrestis and threw his arms in the air. He stopped, however, when the Trubbish grunted and pushed herself back onto her feet. Despite the valiant effort, it looked like Agrestis didn't have enough energy to move, but she shocked everyone when she threw her arms out to her sides and smirked at Poliwrath, confusing the water type. Then, all of a sudden, Agrestis was engulfed in a shining blue light and began to roar.

After her body changed dramatically, the light faded and Agrestis looked significantly stronger.

Two blobs of trash stuck out of the top of her head and resembled a pair of ears, and her arms grew to be much longer. She only had one hand, which was on the end of her right arm while a finger of sorts stuck out of her stubby left arm.

"Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokemon, and the evolved form of Trubbish. Consuming garbage makes new kinds of poison gases and liquids inside their bodies," Gray's Pokedex announced, causing the girl to smile.

"Way to go, Agrestis! Knock this guy out!" Comis cheered while looking at his newly evolved teammate.

"Yeah, show off your new power!" Eevee screamed wildly.

"You heard her, Agrestis. Use Sludge Bomb!"

The Garbodor roared before throwing both of her arms at Poliwrath, sending dozens upon dozens of poisonous bullets at her opponent. Unable to dodge all of them due to their speed, Poliwrath was knocked onto his back and he grunted in pain before getting back up, staring at the massive trash monster.

"Unleash a Hydro Pump, Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath flexed and shot another high-pressured blast of dark blue water at Agrestis, but the newly evolved Pokemon wasn't worried about the incoming attack thanks to the cheering from her teammates and friends.

"Block it with Dark Pulse!" Gray countered, throwing her left arm out to her side.

Agrestis stuck her left arm straight out and shot a spiraling ray of black and purple energy at the Hydro Pump attack and managed to overpower it effortlessly. After being crushed by the dark type move, Poliwrath began stomping on the ground like a child before turning to Chuck, nodding, and taking off.

"Finish this with Brick Break!" the Gym Leader shouted, knowing one good hit on Agrestis would knock her out.

"Don't back down! Use Take Down!" Gray hollered.

Agrestis grinned and trudged across the battlefield while being engulfed in bronze energy while Poliwrath's fists turned bright white. The two collided in the middle of the battlefield and began battling back and forth, neither giving in. Then, Agrestis let out a mighty roar and crushed Poliwrath, sending him flying into the wall behind Chuck. Once he fell to the ground, Poliwrath's eyes were shut tight, and the referee raised his arms in the air.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! That means Gray, Comis, Pertinax, and Agrestis are the winners!"

Before Agrestis could move, she was swarmed by Gray, her teammates, Nikki, Cole, and their Pokemon, making her beam. As everyone cheered and praised the massive creature, Gray walked over to Chuck and extended a hand, making the man laugh before accepting.

"That was a great battle! I'm surprised you were able to overcome the strength of my Pokemon," Chuck stated, making Gray smile. "As a sign of your victory, I present you with the Storm Badge!" Chuck continued, handing Gray a bronze medal in the shape of a fist. "I'm sure you know the next Gym is in Olivine City, but be careful. That girl and her steel types are tough, and definitely a lot different than my Pokemon."

"Thanks for the advice," Gray said, bowing to the Gym Leader before walking out of the room with her Pokemon. "That was such an awesome battle, guys!" the girl shouted once she was outside the Gym, making Pertinax, Comis, and Agrestis cheer. "Now let's go beat the Olivine City Gym Leader!"

* * *

 **Agrestis! Yes! So, she finally evolved and managed to defeat Chuck's Poliwrath! Next chapter, Gray will be taking on Jasmine for her sixth badge, and that's it. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Agrestis evolving?**

 **2) Who do you think Gray will use against Jasmine? (3 vs 3)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Mending Steel"**_

 ** _Not wanting to waste any time, Gray eagerly challenges Jasmine and her steel types to a battle for her sixth badge. Will Gray be able to defeat Jasmine's impenetrable steel types' defenses?_**

* * *

 **Cianwood/Olivine City Arc**

 **Chapter 43: Two Down, One to Go  
**


	42. Mending Steel

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey there, everyone! I'm back with the final update of my break, and it's time for another Gym Battle! Last chapter, Gray managed to defeat Chuck for her fifth badge, and Agrestis evolved! This chapter will be another Gym Battle (back to back), and Gray will be going for her sixth badge. Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Thanks! Trip won't be having a son, nor will he make any appearances, because I hate him with a passion (thanks, BW writing team). All of the characters have been decided upon, and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Wooh! Way to go, Agrestis! That could be an interesting team going up against Jasmine (Placidus being weak to steel and all), but for the final three Gyms, I'm trying to shift more towards teams that have advantages. Hopefully Ferus, or whoever stars will step up and win Gray this badge!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _He really was, and even though he didn't win, I think it was pretty easy to tell he wasn't a joke. The original plan was for Pertinax to come through with the win, given the fact that he's Gray most physical Pokemon, but Agrestis needed to evolve now because she won't be going up against Jasmine. With the Fortis comparison, I know exactly what you mean, because they're similar with the confidence issues (at the start, at least), but Agrestis sadly won't be getting any battles for a while_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, the blood was my way of showing how tough he was (glad you picked up on that), and she originally wasn't going to evolve, but I figured since she wasn't going to battle Jasmine, she needed to against Chuck to keep pace with everyone else. And you're right. Jasmine will be predicated on defense, though she won't be afraid to shift to offense. And thanks! I hope you like this battle!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 40, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 36, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 38, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 39, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"I still don't know who I'm going to use for my third spot," Gray informed Cole and Nikki while resting her chin on her left hand, frowning at the situation. "Acer and Pertinax are ready to go, but Placidus is weak to steel, Agrestis doesn't do anything to it, and Comis only has one effective move."

"What about Ferus? He hasn't battled in a while, so he could," Cole replied, confused to see Gray shaking her head adamantly. "Why can't he battle? Is he hurt?"

"Yeah, Gray, Ferus hasn't battled since..." Nikki paused, trying to remember the last time the fire type was used. "I think it was when we went to Kalos. Something has to be wrong with him."

Still shaking her head, Gray rose from her seat and placed a hand on Ferus' Pokeball and pulled it up to her face, staring at the device intently before looking back at her friends.

"It's not my place to tell, okay? So, please, just drop it."

With that, Gray walked out of the Pokemon Center, and her friends, along with the three starters followed, with Comis being the most confused. Once he caught up to his trainer, Comis gave her a worried look, but she didn't seem to be inclined to elaborate on the situation involving Ferus, so he kept quiet and looked ahead. He turned around, however, to talk to Eevee and Slakoth, who were strolling along at their own pace.

"Do either of you know what's going on with Ferus?" he asked, looking back and forth at the normal types as if they knew the answer.

"No, and I don't want to until he's willing to say anything about it. I think it's really annoying how often everyone keeps asking him and Gray about it, so just let it be," Slakoth answered rather emotionally, catching Comis and Eevee off guard.

"Neither do I, but I don't feel as strongly about it. I can't get a gauge on what's bothering him, because he's been acting so strangely... like, I've never seen him this way the entire time we've been traveling with you."

As soon as Eevee finished speaking, the group arrived at the Olivine City Gym, and Gray led the charge through the lobby and into the room where the battlefield was. Just like the Cianwood City Gym, the room was bland, with silver walls and a normal battlefield. Standing on the other end of the room was a young woman with long brown hair, and she was playing with an Ampharos before turning to see Gray.

"Welcome to the Olivine City Gym. My name is Jasmine, and I'm the Gym Leader."

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Gray Plain, and I'm here for my sixth badge," the brunette replied with a smile, making Jasmine nod before she motioned for the referee to take the podium, which he did.

As the referee did so, Gray released Ferus, Placidus, and Agrestis from their Pokeballs. All three walked over to the sidelines and sat with Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, and her four Pokemon while watching Gray. As soon as everyone was settled, the ref looked at both sides and tossed his arms in the air.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Olivine City, Jasmine! Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Jasmine, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Excadrill, my friend, appear!"

Once the light from the Pokeball faded, Gray stared at the bipedal mole standing on the opposing half of the battlefield, and it began to swipe at the air furiously. Gray quickly got over her state of awe - due to the fact that she had desperately wanted to catch an Excadrill of her own - and she took a Pokeball off her belt.

"Acer, rock and roll!" Gray shouted, hurling the Breloom's Pokeball.

Upon opening, Acer appeared and landed in front of Gray, punching the air rapidly while bouncing on each foot, causing Excadrill to grin before nodding at his opponent, who nodded back. The referee, after looking at each side, then stepped forwards and spoke up.

"This battle will be between Acer and Excadrill! Begin!"

"Acer, use Mach Punch!" Gray commanded.

In the blink of an eye, Acer disappeared and reappeared right in front of Excadrill, catching the bipedal mole off guard while Jasmine gasped in shock. Then, rearing her glowing blue fist back, Acer smirked before punching her opponent in the face, sending him rolling across the ground before he shot up and charged at her.

"Get in close and counter with Metal Claw, Excadrill!"

Excadrill angrily unleashed a series of wicked swipes, slashing Acer violently. However, the grass and fighting type didn't back down from her opponent, and challenged him to continue attacking as she kept a close distance, which got to Excadrill.

"Now use Stun Spore, Acer!"

Several yellow spores spun around Acer's body and flew towards Excadrill, spinning around him before sticking to his body. Suddenly, static began to dance along the ground type's body, and he was unable to move for a split second, making Gray's Pokemon cheer while Nikki and Cole clapped with their Pokemon.

"Excadrill, keep it going and use Drill Run!" Jasmine demanded, refusing to acknowledge her Pokemon's paralysis.

Without hesitation, Excadrill pointed both sets of claws at Acer and flew forwards like a bullet. While he spun to add more velocity, which, in turn, added more power, Excadrill slammed into Acer and launched her into the air before she smacked against the ground face first, crying in pain on impact.

"Are you okay, Acer?" Gray inquired as her Pokemon rose to her feet without a problem. "Good! Charge and use Headbutt!" she shouted as Comis began to chant Acer's name.

Nodding, Acer bent her knees and bolted towards Excadrill at a slightly slower speed than she had initially traveled at, but it was still incredibly fast. Despite the grass type's speed, Jasmine was still able to issue a counterattack, and she quickly threw her hand out with a stern look on her face.

"Stop her with Earthquake!"

Excadrill slammed his claws into the ground, causing a column of dirt to shoot out of the ground right in front of Acer. However, Gray's quick thinking prevented her Pokemon from getting hit.

"Jump!" she screamed.

Acer grinned and sprung into the air, clearing the dirt by several feet as she left Jasmine and Excadrill in awe. Meanwhile, the others watching the battle simply smirked at the sight they were used to seeing.

"What!? How did she do that?" Jasmine asked in disbelief as she looked over at the referee, who shrugged in response.

"Wrap this up with Mach Punch!" Gray ordered while punching the air in front of her with a smile.

As Acer began to descend, her right fist started to glow light blue, and she delivered a devastating right hook to Excadrill, knocking the mole unconscious instantly.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Jasmine, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee shouted as Jasmine knelt by her downed Pokemon's side and smiled at him.

"You were wonderful, my friend. Thank you." Slowly, Jasmine looked up and drew another Pokeball before throwing it. "Metang, lend me your strength!"

Slowly, Gray marveled at the sight of the powerful steel type floating across the battlefield, and she wiped her brow while eyeing Acer, who still looked like she was able to go another round.

"Acer, return!" Gray shouted to the grass and fighting type as she was sucked back inside her Pokeball, not wanting to risk her being knocked out. "Pertinax, I choose you!" the brunette yelled, releasing her second Pokemon. Once he landed in front of Gray, Pertinax revealed his wings and stared Metang down.

"That was a smart decision," Slakoth noted while nodding at the move. "Don't you think so, Cole?"

"Definitely," the teen replied.

"Why? Acer was doing well," Bagon asked, not knowing much of anything about Gray's Pokemon.

"Pertinax is a neutral choice because he has some attacks that are effective, and Acer's weak to psychic types. The winner of this battle's going to be the stronger duo."

"Come on, Pertinax! Show 'em we mean business!" Agrestis cheered while waving her arms around.

Ferus, meanwhile, remained silent and stared at the battle, biting his tongue. Even though he knew Pertinax and Acer were more than capable of holding their own, he felt, for whatever reason, like Jasmine was holding something back. Something that would absolutely destroy them, and any of the others. Slowly, he looked over at Placidus and Agrestis, who were too busy cheering to notice, and he let out a sigh, grabbing Delcatty's attention.

"Is something bothering you, Ferus?" she asked, catching the fire type by surprise.

"Hey, why aren't you battling? You're strong against steel types!" Misdreavus asked, causing Ferus to hang his head and glare at the ground. "Never mind. Don't pay attention to anything I ask," the ghost muttered.

Back on the battlefield, Gray and Jasmine locked eyes for a split second before both turned to the referee, who took the hint and nodded.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Metang! Begin!"

"Set the tone by using Psychic and throwing Pertinax against the ground!" Jasmine ordered, eager to seize the momentum from Gray.

Metang's eyes turned light blue and a thin line of blue energy appeared around Pertinax's body, confusing the bug. Then, all of a sudden, he was lifted off the ground and slammed against it violently, making him cry out in pain. After getting back on his feet, Pertinax glared at the emotionless creature opposing him, and he began to flap his wings.

"Pertinax, crush 'em with Brick Break!" Gray commanded.

As his hands began to surge with white energy, Pertinax zipped through the air and closed in on Metang at a furious pace. As he did so, Jasmine calmly issued another attack to her psychic type Pokemon, who appeared ready to act.

"Intercept it with Meteor Mash!" the Gym Leader shouted.

Metang grunted lowly before rearing its right arm back, and the floating Pokemon met Pertinax on Jasmine's half of the battlefield. Then, his arm was completely shrouded in golden energy, and he threw his fist forwards. The attacks collided and cancelled one another out instantly, but Gray refused to let up her pressure, issuing another command.

"Follow it up with X-Scissor!" she yelled to Pertinax, who nodded in response.

As his arms began to glow light blue, Pertinax slammed them against Metang's face, causing the floating Pokemon to fly back a few feet. Jasmine, however, used the momentum of her Pokemon as a means of striking back, which only a Gym Leader could have thought of.

"Retaliate with Zen Headbutt, Metang!"

The steel type performed a loop of sorts and its head began to glow light blue, just like Pertinax's arms had. Then, Metang slammed its head against Pertinax's, causing the bug to stumble backwards while holding the area that had just been struck.

"Hang in there, buddy! Use Storm Throw!" Gray yelled to the delirious creature, who shook his head and snapped out of the daze instantly, making Gray breathe a sigh of relief.

Then, the bug's wings shot out of his back and he flew towards Metang, who was caught off guard by the sudden recovery. That allowed Pertinax to grab Metang's left arm, and he slammed his feet on the ground before spinning around and hurling Metang into the wall behind Jasmine, who turned around in concern. Thankfully for her, she saw Metang float back up, prompting her to face Gray, Comis, and Pertinax with an anxious smile.

"Answer right back with Hyper Beam!" Jasmine screamed, pointing at Pertinax as if she were aiming for her Pokemon.

Metang placed its hands together and a ball of orange energy formed. Then, when the psychic type threw its arms forwards, a wicked blast of energy cut through the air and made its way towards Pertinax, who bent his knees and prepared to get out of the way.

"Dodge it and use Brick Break!" Gray countered.

Pertinax shot off the ground, avoiding the absurd attack, and sprinted towards Metang while his hands began to glow white. After winding both of his arms back, the Pinsir whipped them forwards and whacked Metang over the head. Somehow, the floating Pokemon didn't seem fazed by the attack, prompting both trainers to call out to their fatigued Pokemon.

"Metang, finish this with Meteor Mash!"

"Don't back down! Brick Break again!"

Both combatants threw their fists at each other, and the attacks hit their targets. However, the two Pokemon were knocked out by the powerful moves, and sent skidding across the battlefield, prompting the referee to raise his arms in the air.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Choose your next, and final Pokemon!" the referee shouted, turning to Gray and then Jasmine.

"My friend, I appreciate your incredible efforts," Jasmine told Metang with a smile, making the floating Pokemon grunt lowly before being withdrawn.

"Pertinax, thank you for the awesome job. Make sure you take it easy, and don't cheer your heart out," Gray said, giggling as she helped her Pokemon onto his feet before Placidus and Agrestis walked him over to the sidelines. "I'm counting on you," Gray whispered to Acer's Pokeball before releasing the grass type.

"Steelix, my friend, lend me your strength!" Jasmine roared, tossing her final Pokeball.

As soon as it opened, a colossal, steel snake occupied Jasmine's half of the battlefield imposingly. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, everyone gaped at the terrifying creature. Ferus quickly eyed Jasmine and saw the young woman smirking at Comis and Acer's reaction, and he knew immediately that his gut was right. Jasmine was waiting to unleash Steelix, and judging by the power radiating from the steel creature, Acer didn't stand a chance. Nor did anyone else for that matter, and he began to shake his head.

 _"If Acer can't beat Steelix, Gray's going to lose. If I couldn't beat Manectric or Arcanine, there's no chance in hell I'd be able to take this thing down!"_

"Hey," a voice called, snapping Ferus out of his thoughts. "Don't worry, Ferus. Gray can do this," Placidus stated with a smile in an attempt to ease his teammate's nerves.

"Yeah... you're right," Ferus fibbed, acting as if he were okay even though he was far from it.

"Be careful, Acer! This guy's strong!" Comis informed the Breloom, who nodded at the information before turning to face her massive opponent.

"This battle will be between Acer and Steelix! Begin!"

"Acer, use your speed to confuse Steelix!" Gray shouted tactically, trying to overwhelm the terrifying Pokemon.

Without hesitation, Acer began to sprint in circles around Steelix, who attempted to track the blindingly fast Breloom, but was soon frustrated because he was unable to. Seeing her Pokemon's demeanor, Jasmine immediately spoke up in an attempt to calm him.

"Remain calm, my friend. Cover the battlefield with Dragon Breath!" the woman demanded.

Steelix threw his head back and roared in response before unleashing a wave of green fire that struck the ground near Acer, who stopped dead in her tracks. Grinning at the sight, Steelix prepared to attack once again, but Gray wasn't about to let that happen as she stepped forwards and threw her arm out to her side.

"Get out of the way and use Leech Seed, Acer!"

Acer jumped a few feet back and shot a brown seed from her mouth. Despite the object being microscopic, Jasmine and Steelix were able to identify it flying through the air, allowing the pair to counter.

"Now destroy the sapling with Iron Tail!"

Suddenly, Steelix's tail began to shine like iron, and he whipped it through the air, sending the sapling flying into the wall behind everyone on the sidelines. Then, he wound his tail back and slammed it over Acer's head, crushing the fighting type as she cried out in pain.

"Acer!" Gray screamed, helplessly watching the bipedal creature attempt to get back on her feet.

"Follow that up with Stone Edge!" Jasmine shrieked.

Slithering his way over to Acer, Steelix roared menacingly as dozens of sharp stones revolved around his body. Then, once he threw his head forwards, Steelix sent all of the rocks crashing down into Acer, who was clobbered by the horrifying attack. After the dust from the battlefield settled, Gray gasped in shock when she saw Acer had fainted, prompting Steelix to roar victoriously as he slithered back to Jasmine and bent down for her to pet his head.

"Acer is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"I can't thank you enough, Acer. You were awesome," Gray informed the battered grass type while spraying her with a Full Restore, healing Acer completely while walking her to the sidelines. Gray then walked back to her trainer box, not knowing who to choose, and a look of indecision took over her face, which Ferus spotted from afar.

"Who's Gray's going to use now? Comis doesn't have the strength or moves to knock Steelix out, and Agrestis and Placidus are at huge disadvantages! This is really bad!" Nikki shouted while slapping her palms against her face, holding them there for dramatic effect.

"No clue, but this doesn't look good at all," Cole replied, shaking his head. "I guess Gray's just going to have to train for a rematch."

"Comis, I need you to go in," Ferus heard Gray mutter.

The fire type, who was sitting all by his lonesome, heard everyone freaking out about who the final combatant would be for Gray, and he began to scowl at the thought of his trainer, who had put so many hours into training for this specific moment, having to spend even more time prepping for an unnecessary rematch.

 _"Damnit! I can't just sit by and make Gray choose someone that shouldn't be in this battle! I don't care if I'm weaker than Arcanine or Manectric, I'm going to help!"_

With that, Ferus shot up from his spot on the bleachers and dashed towards Gray's trainer box. He barely managed to keep Comis from stepping foot on the battlefield, causing the winged scorpion to scowl while Gray looked down at Ferus in confusion.

"Ferus? You should be over on the sidelines," Gray informed her powerhouse, who shook his head adamantly before speaking.

"No way. I'm not going to stand by and watch you lose... no offense Comis," he stated.

"None taken."

"Gray, I'm telling you, I can do this. There's no way you're not going to use me in a fricking steel type Gym!" Ferus shouted so loudly everyone heard him, putting the pressure on Gray.

"Okay. Ferus, I'm counting on you!" the brunette announced while pointing forwards, prompting Ferus to walk onto the battlefield with a sudden swagger that had alluded him the past few weeks. "Now, Mega Evolve!" Gray screamed, slamming her hand over her Mega Bracelet.

Ferus grinned and began to howl before being engulfed in a rainbow colored light. As the light grew brighter, Ferus began to transform, and he slammed his paws on the ground, creating a vortex of fire that spun around him instead of the usual rainbow energy. Once the fire died, everyone stared at Ferus in awe as he stood in front of Gray stoically, exuding a combination of power and confidence.

"I never knew Ferus was so strong before! That's so cool!" Bagon screeched, jumping up and down on top of Placidus' back. "Can any of you guys do that? What about you, Delcatty, Eevee, and Misdreavus? Slakoth? Huh? Anyone?"

"No, only Ferus can," Delcatty said as she drooled over the sight of the Mega Evolved Pokemon.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Bagon inquired, causing everyone to turn to Delcatty, who turned bright red in embarrassment before shooting an evil look at Bagon.

"You know, this is the first time a challenger has ever used Mega Evolution against me," Jasmine informed Gray, who nodded in response along with Ferus. "Although I'm impressed, I won't go down without a fight!"

"We'll just see about that," Ferus retorted, making Jasmine grin eagerly.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Steelix! Begin!"

"Use Flamethrower to start, Ferus!" Gray shouted.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Ferus reared his head back while a massive wave of fire began to build inside his chest, and his mouth shot open. A wave of white flames smashed into Steelix and exploded on contact with the massive Pokemon, who roared in pain as he was pushed back by the insane attack, which made Jasmine's jaw drop.

"We'll show you how strong we are, too! Dig!"

Acting as quickly as Ferus, Steelix dove headfirst into the ground and burrowed a hole in the battlefield, disappearing from sight in the process. Jasmine smirked at the situation she had put Gray and Ferus in, but she soon found that her own attack had actually put herself and Steelix in a horrible spot.

"Go after him and use Fire Fang!" the seventeen year old roared.

Ferus matched his trainer's energy and bolted over to the hole Steelix had dug. Then, he hopped inside while his mouth was filled with white flames, and everyone waited in silence until Steelix shot out of the ground. Ferus, however, didn't resurface, and Steelix began to look around worriedly until Ferus shot out of the same hole he had jumped in. With quick movements, Ferus sprung into the air and chomped down on his opponent's head, causing Steelix to roar in agony.

"Steelix, hang in there! Fire a Stone Edge!" Jasmine ordered worriedly as Steelix continued to grumble in pain while Ferus stood in front of Gray and Comis stoically.

Suddenly, Steelix threw his body forwards and shot several waves of sharp rocks at his opponent, who took the attack head-on. After being pelted by the super effective attack, Ferus took a slight step back, worrying Gray.

"Ferus, are you all right?" the girl asked before seeing Ferus crack his neck.

"Yeah, that was nothing," he replied, his confidence suddenly back in full force.

"Awesome! Now use Feint Attack!"

Smirking slyly, Ferus disappeared into thin air, causing Steelix and Jasmine to look around in confusion. Then all of a sudden Ferus reappeared on Steelix's tail and he jumped up, headbutting the steel snake, who grunted in pain once again, as he was hit on the same spot Fire Fang had struck. Gray silently took note of that, and she turned to Comis with a grin. The Gliscor knew exactly what his trainer was referring to, and he nodded back, not smiling due to the fact that Ferus was battling.

"Bat him away with Iron Tail!" Jasmine shouted, snapping Gray out of her mental conversation with Comis.

Steelix angrily whipped his tail down towards Ferus after it had turned bright silver, but the fire type effortlessly evaded the sluggish attack, aggravating Steelix while Acer, Placidus, Pertinax, and Agrestis began to cheer. Bagon, meanwhile, stared at Ferus in awe along with Delcatty, and Eevee rolled her eyes at the two while Misdreavus snickered at the reactions.

"Jump and climb up Steelix's tail!" Gray commanded.

Ferus did just as he was told and hopped onto his opponent, sprinting up his tail in the process. By the time Steelix lifted his tail off the ground, it was too late. Ferus was all ready on his way towards Steelix's head, and there was no stopping him.

"Blast Ferus with Dragon Breath!"

"Finish this with a max power Fire Fang!"

Before Steelix could shoot a wave of green fire from his mouth, Ferus jumped as far as he could and bit Steelix on the same spot as before. Then, a burst of fire shot out of his mouth and exploded on contact with Steelix's head, toppling the mighty snake. As soon as he hit the ground, the entire room shook, and Ferus gracefully landed, waiting for the referee to end the battle.

"Steelix is unable to battle! That means Gray, Acer, Pertinax, and Ferus are the winners!" the referee announced.

"Way to go, Ferus!" Gray exclaimed as she ran over to the four legged Pokemon and hugged him tightly as he reverted back to his normal form. "You were amazing!"

"You can say that again! Steelix didn't stand a chance!" Delcatty shrieked, making Ferus smile slightly before he began to converse with his teammates, Nikki's Pokemon, and Slakoth.

"That was a wonderful display of power, Gray. I'm glad our battle turned out the way it did," Jasmine said to Gray, bowing respectfully. "As a sign of your victory, here is the Mineral Badge," the young woman continued, handing Gray a bland, silver, octagonal shaped piece of metal.

"Thank you so much, Jasmine!" the seventeen year old replied as she graciously took the badge and bowed.

With that, Gray walked out of the Gym with her friends and the large group of Pokemon, stopping outside the Pokemon Center with a confident smile while she motioned for her team to gather around.

"Listen up, guys," Gray started as her Pokemon lined up and kept their eyes on her. "We only need two more badges until we qualify for the Silver Conference, and those are going to be our toughest battles yet, so we're going to need to start training even harder!"

"Wooh!" Comis screamed obnoxiously while everyone else remained silent, causing him to sweat drop before they laughed at him.

"I know we've been through a lot in such a short amount of time, and I can't wait to win the Silver Conference!"

* * *

 **Hot damn! Gray managed to pull off the victory over Jasmine with help from Acer, Pertinax, and Ferus, the last of whom Mega Evolved! This doesn't mean Ferus' whole Mega Evolution issue is solved (that's for a later arc), but it does seem that his confidence and moxie are back, which is great for the team. Anyways, next chapter will focus on Purity, and then the Mahogany Town Arc will follow suit. Also, if you want to updates on how far I am in terms of writing, check out my profile, because I update it every time I finish a chapter. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Two Down, One to Go"**_

 ** _Peace in Kanto is suddenly disturbed when Deus and Zypher find themselves battling Articuno in Seafoam Island! Will they capture Articuno and get one step closer to their goal of freeing the world from legendary Pokemon?_**

* * *

 **Mahogany Town Arc**

 **Chapter 44:** **Ferus Falls for Delcatty?** **  
Chapter 45:** **Clashing Egos** **  
** **Chapter 46: Kingdra of the Sea  
Chapter 47: Rival Relations  
Chapter 48: A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Piloswine!**


	43. Two Down, One to Go

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, readers? This is the final part of the Cianwood/Olivine City Arc, so get hyped! Last chapter, Gray won her sixth badge thanks to Ferus getting his confidence back, and he also Mega Evolved! This chapter, the focus will shift to Team Purity and their antics, so yeah. Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Me too, and yes they are. He'll be able to Mega Evolve consistently, and he'll find out why next chapter_

 **James95:** _Lol, that's too true. And FerusXDelcatty won't be a love potion thing, but Delcatty will show that she's not as annoying, and Ferus isn't as gruff as he leads people to believe_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _That's right! Ferus is back and ready to win! And I'd be more surprised if you did remember Purity, given how poorly I've executed their actions. Also, I like the predictions!_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Haha, yeah I do update really fast, but that's because I'm twelve chapters ahead thanks to Summer, and my ADHD medication. Plus, I was off from school for two days, so I got another set of chapters done_

 **SinnohBlaze (guest):** _Aye! I'm with you on the stance of disliking losses of confidence in characters, but at the same time, I think it could be good depending on the character. Also, there won't be a tournament, and Gray's ranking may or may not take a hit, depending on how well she does in her final two Gym Battles, and if she beats her rivals_

 **jail251:** _Me too! And I think you'll be pleased with how Gray does in the league_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Ferus will definitely get back to being himself and kicking butt, but he won't be as prominent (battling wise) because I don't want to overdo it. And thanks! Purity will be catching Articuno, and they'll start making moves in twenty chapters (maybe nineteen if I'm miscounting). Pryce (Price?) hype!_

 **Defender31415:** _Sadly, Lance won't be appearing next arc, but there will be an Elite 4 member coming up soon, and there won't be anything made of the Rocket hideout_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, Ferus won't be Mega Evolving again for a while, since it'd be uber unfair to anyone Gray battled. I like the predictions, too!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 40, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 39, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 41, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 42, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"You can't hide from us, Articuno!" Deus screamed while walking around the icy caverns of Seafoam Island. "Come out come out wherever you are!" the twisted woman sang creepily, unnerving Zypher and Bisharp, who exchanged worried glances before deciding to let Deus take a few more steps ahead.

"Ah you positive it's heah?" Zypher inquired as he rubbed his freezing hands together as a means of keeping them warm. "The maps haven't shown it."

Deus stopped walking, causing Zypher to do the same while Bisharp continued his way down the thin, icy hallway, squeezing past the Team Purity leader. The woman then turned around to face Zypher, switching her mask so that the crying face was visible.

"Yes, you idiot! This is the only location Articuno has been sighted at, so it's the only place we can actually look with any sort of confidence!" the woman screamed in rage, causing icicles hanging from the walls to fall. "Now, if you'd stop asking such stupid questions and did what I hired you for, we'd be able to find that damn bird."

With that, Deus stormed down the hallway, following Bisharp as the dark and steel type waltzed into a massive, open room. Once Zypher and Deus recached the corridor, they looked around and were shocked by the sheer amount of space. A waterfall was at the back of the room and poured down into a powerful current of water that separated the two pieces of land while snow covered the rest of the ground. After investigating closely, Zypher grinned at the sight of a nest made of snow and ice, and he cracked his knuckles while Deus clapped excitedly.

"Where are you, Articuno? We're the ones that captured your friend Zapdos!" Deus screamed while looking around the chambers, frustrated by the lack of Articuno's presence.

Suddenly, a chilling gust of wind slammed against Zypher's face while Deus' mask prevented her face from freezing, causing the woman to cackle.

"Quite the petty attempt from a legendary Pokemon, right? I'm sure you're stronger than that, you chicken!" she screamed again, causing a sudden tornado of snow to shoot up in the nest across the water. A deafening squawk echoed through the room and rang in Zypher, Bisharp, and Deus' ears, and a pair of blue wings shot out of the tornado. Then, a tall, blue bird stepped forwards and glared at the two humans standing across the water.

"You, a foolish human, dare challenge me, Articuno, to a battle?" the ice type boomed, staring at the masked woman, who snickered.

"I'm no human. I am a god that will eradicate all legendary Pokemon! I all ready posses Zapdos, and will capture you!" Deus retorted, causing Articuno to screech in response.

"I promise, you will not walk out of here alive! You must die!"

"Loikewoise, mate," Zypher spat, pressing the button on Bisharp's Pokeball.

The bipedal Pokemon was shrouded in a veil of golden light, almost as if he were a god, and Articuno swooped down towards the trio. Without hesitation, Bisharp shot forwards and punched the winged creature in the stomach, launching Articuno through its nest. Shocked by the terrifying power Bisharp had just showed despite using no energy, Articuno puffed out its chest and squawked in an attempt to scare the dark type. Much to the legendary's dismay, the tactic didn't work.

"Iron Head, Bisharp!" Zypher screamed, his accent disappearing instantly.

Bisharp threw his arms towards the ground and began to roar before taking off towards Articuno like a homing missile, prompting the ice bird to fly around the room at max velocity. While Articuno expertly weaved through paths of icicles, Bisharp crashed through them all, showing no signs of slowing down, which terrified Articuno. Before it could do anything to defend itself, Articuno was clobbered by the super effective attack and slammed against the ground in front of Deus, who stared at Bisharp through her mask in terror.

She managed to hide it, however, and walked over to Articuno as it was pinned to the ground, flailing in an attempt to break free. The woman quickly looked over at Zypher and motioned for the man to give his Pokemon the finishing command.

"Guillotine," the Australian whispered, prompting Bisharp to snap a blade on Articuno's neck, paralyzing the legendary creature.

Smiling at the sight, Deus knelt down next to Articuno and placed a hand on the ice type's head. Had it been able to move, Articuno would've ripped the woman apart, limb by limb, but Guillotine had stripped all of its energy away.

"You're lucky I'm not going to kill you right now. Then again, you might as well be dead, having to serve a master you don't want. I guess this will change your attitude," Deus said obnoxiously before pulling out a Pokeball that was pure black. Articuno's eyes shot wide open, and the ice type attempted to fly away, but Bisharp's Guillotine attack had paralyzed it for the time being. Deus slowly moved her hand towards Articuno's head, and the ice type began to squawk in terror before the Pokeball made contact. Suddenly, Articuno was sucked inside, and the capsule didn't even shake.

"Two down, one to go."

000

Meanwhile, in Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing purple, and he fell to his knees, angrily pounding his fists against the ground. Witnessing both Zapdos and Articuno being captured was bad enough, but not being able to do anything about it was even worse. In a blind rage, the psychic type rose to his feet and punched a wall as hard as he could, making it turn to dust. As a purple coat of aura engulfed his body, Mewtwo began to growl lowly at the idea of facing off with whoever the culprit was. Even though he wasn't sure of the person's identity, he had a fairly good idea of who it was. Only one person had ever captured every Pokemon in the Kanto region: Red.

* * *

 **Yeah, Mewtwo's back. He's going to make another appearance in the Blackthorn City Arc before finally getting to make his actual debut, but you'll just have to settle for this for the time being. As for Purity, they seem freakishly overpowered right now (and they are), but I can promise you there is a really simple way of preventing Bisharp from going beast-mode, and Deus hasn't even been shown to have a Pokemon. Anyways, next chapter will be the start of the Mahogany Town Arc, and that's about it. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Mewtwo hype?**

 **2) What role do you think Mewtwo will play in this whole Team Purity thing?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Ferus Falls for Delcatty?"**_

 _ **On their way to Mahogany Town for Gray's seventh Gym Battle, the group decides to take a break. While doing so, Delcatty finally musters up the courage to tell Ferus her feelings, but Ferus is busy trying to find answers to his troubles with Mega Evolution. Will anything happen between the two?**_

* * *

 **Mahogany Town Arc**

 **Chapter 45:** **Clashing Egos** **  
** **Chapter 46: Kingdra of the Sea  
Chapter 47: Rival Relations  
Chapter 48: A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Piloswine!**


	44. Ferus Falls for Delcatty?

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hola! Last chapter, Team Purity managed to capture Articuno all because of Bisharp's superhuman strength, and then Mewtwo made a small appearance at the very end. This chapter will focus on Ferus and Delcatty (mainly Ferus b/c he's badass), and we'll see if anything else happens ;) Now let's get going!**

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Oh, you have no idea how much ass he's going to kick, and Mega Mewtwo will be insane for several reasons I can't list because of spoiler purposes_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Yeah, they're going to get all three birds very easily, and Mewtwo's ego is the reason he's blaming Red (him being the "strongest Pokemon" and all), but he'll learn that Red's not the issue, and Red won't be the one he has a showdown with, but you're right about him screwing everything up for more than one reason. And Ferus' reaction won't be over the top or anything, because I want it to be as close to his personality as possible_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Haha, well since I've been on my medication it turns me into a superhuman, so it's not like I'd be able to write this much without it_

 **Defender31415:** _Good guesses, but Gray won't be getting with one of her rivals. The title's geared towards Comis and Ferus, because they'll start to hate each other_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yes they are, and it's going to be a while before they catch Moltres, but when it does happen the pace will start to pick up rapidly. And it's more of Mewtwo's ego that keeps him from being grateful, plus he's been locked away in Cerulean Cave for years (even though it's to keep him from being captured). It's all going to boil over though, and he'll get his chance to break out_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 40, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 39, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 41, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 42, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is not close to hatching. There's no guessing how long it will take_**

* * *

"So how exactly are we going to take on an ice type Gym Leader?" Pertinax asked while looking at the others, who shrugged. "I mean, you're the only one that has a type advantage, Ferus, but we're kind of screwed with the rest of us."

"That's not true," Bagon retorted as he walked over to the conversing Pokemon, making them turn to face him. "Comis is super strong! He said so himself!" the dragon type exclaimed, causing Comis to sweat drop while everyone else, excluding Ferus, laughed. "What's so funny? He is strong!"

"Yeah, we know that, Bagon," Placidus said to the baby. "You'll get it when you're older, I guess," he continued, still laughing.

"So, how're the battle plans coming along?" Slakoth asked as he waltzed over to the six with a yawn. "Wait, let me guess. Comis is telling everyone he's strong enough to battle after someone brought up Ferus."

"That's... almost spot-on," Acer answered before laughing. "Comis didn't say anything about being strong, though. Bagon told us about it."

"Seriously, though, how are the talks going?" Slakoth quizzed, leading to the team of six to shrug nonchalantly.

"It doesn't matter what we think. Gray's the one that makes the lineups for each battle," Agrestis informed Slakoth, who nodded at the information. "Though, given the fact that you can Mega Evolve, I think it's safe to say you'll be battling, Ferus."

The fire type shook his head slightly at the comment, drawing looks from all of his teammates and Slakoth, who eyed him intently before he attempted to explain why he was reacting the way he was.

"You're right that I can Mega Evolve, but I can't do it all the time. Like, remember when we battled Tyson? I wasn't able to then, but I think I know why it doesn't work all the time," Ferus announced, keeping everyone's attention.

"So what is it?" Comis interrogated, leaning in as close as he could before Ferus shoved him away with his front left paw.

"Even though Gray and I have the bond to do it, I never feel the need to, because I think I can beat anyone. But, ever since I lost to Arcanine..." Ferus trailed off, looking up at the clear sky before turning back to his teammates. "I realized I'm not as strong as I thought. I guess that was the reality check I needed."

As he explained the predicament, Delcatty and Eevee walked over and glanced at Ferus, shocked by the self reflection. Once he took a breath, Ferus rose to his feet and walked away from the growing group, leaving them to talk about other things while he trained.

"He never stops training," Delcatty muttered, shaking her head at the thought of Ferus by himself, somewhere in the woods. "That can't be healthy."

"Who cares? He helps us win, so as long as he can keep doing that, I don't care about his health," Comis answered, trying to sound cool in front of the feline. His plan backfired, however, as Acer smacked him in the back of the head powerfully. "What was that for?"

"Think before you talk," Pertinax spat, causing Comis to sweat drop before turning back to Delcatty.

"So, want to do anything?" he inquired, making Delcatty roll her eyes while Acer, Eevee, and Agrestis exchanged glances, shocked by the sudden burst of confidence Comis was exuding.

"Not with you," Delcatty retorted as she stood up and walked away, leaving Comis with his jaw on the ground while Bagon strolled over to his idle's side and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Comis. You're super strong, and there's no way Delcatty won't like you," the dragon opined, boosting Comis' crushed ego. "So can we battle now? I want to become really strong like you!" Bagon exclaimed, reminding Comis of himself.

"Sure. Let's get to it!"

000

 _SMACK!_

Ferus panted wildly as he stumbled backwards, staring at his opponent in exhaustion. A large tree was planted in front of him, and it had taken quite the beating. Still, it refused to go down, and Ferus was growing frustrated with each failed attack.

"DAMNIT!" the fire type roared before shooting a wicked Flamethrower attack into the air, collapsing after doing so. "What happened to me?" he asked himself in disgust, still looking at the sturdy tree. "Why am I so useless?"

Silence fell over the secluded area as Ferus began to wipe his eyes, sniffling slightly. He stopped, however, as soon as he heard someone laughing.

"You're pathetic," the harsh voice hissed, prompting Ferus to rise to his feet and turn around. "Yet, somehow you're still trying to prove you're not. Isn't that right, _Houndoom?_ " Slowly, Ferus' former leader waltzed out of the forest and smirked devilishly before cackling.

"Don't say that! I know I'm not!" Ferus shouted in response, quieting the Houndoom standing ten feet away. "If I am so useless, what does that make you? After all, I kicked your ass back in Goldenrod City!"

Houndoom laughed at Ferus, making the tamed Pokemon snarl before charging forwards. As soon as he leaped, Houndoom's eyes went wide, and Ferus chomped down on his neck, or, at least he thought he did. Somehow, Houndoom had vanished and reappeared in the spot Ferus had been standing prior to attacking.

"You're pathetic, and not for the reasons you think I mean," Houndoom announced while Ferus lowered himself to the ground in an attempt to attack once again. "Do you really want to know why I think you're so pathetic?"

Ferus didn't respond, and continued to snarl at his former leader, who smirked and laughed to himself while pacing back and forth.

"You don't fight for the right reasons... Ferus. God, I hate calling you that," Houndoom said, spitting on the ground as if he had eaten bad food. "But it's true. You fight to prove me wrong, but in doing so, you're only proving me right."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ferus interrogated, glaring at the once terrifying Pokemon, who had been reduced to a mere thug. "You called me useless, and I've proven that I'm not!"

"Is that so?" Houndoom replied calmly, rattling Ferus' nerves. "Tell me something, Ferus. What _do_ you fight for?"

"Like you said; to prove you wrong."

Houndoom shook his head in disgust, causing Ferus to tilt his head slightly. The wild Pokemon began circling Ferus, eyeing him intently before sitting a few feet in front of him, not worried about being attacked.

"Only the weak fight for their own resolve, and you know that... or, at least you should. That's why our pack was so strong. We fought for each other, not for our own pride. Don't you remember that?" Houndoom asked, causing Ferus to turn his back to the Pokemon angrily. "What I'm trying to get at is you don't fight for your teammates, or that girl that took you in, which she did despite your background."

The words cut deep, and Ferus turned around violently, locking eyes with the older Pokemon. The stillness of everything around them made it feel as if he was hallucinating, but everything felt too real for that to be true.

"You said it yourself, Ferus. You've been losing a lot lately, and it's because you want to prove _me_ wrong, when you should be trying to help you trainer win. That's the least you can do for her, after all."

"So that's what you were trying to get at," Ferus mumbled, causing Houndoom to nod. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. Ever since I decided to prove you wrong, I've lost. The only reason I beat Steelix was because I saw Gray needed help. Thanks, Houn-" Ferus stopped when he looked up to see Houndoom had disappeared, causing him to rub his head.

"Ferus! Are you okay!?" a voice screamed.

Suddenly, Ferus opened his eyes, and he looked around to see Delcatty running towards him in concern. Slowly rising to his feet, Ferus looked around and was shocked to see his surroundings were the same as they were during his conversation with Houndoom, but a sharp pain shot in his head. That was when he realized he had fainted, and the entire thing was a dream, making him curse under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Delcatty repeated, grabbing Ferus' attention as he sweat dropped.

"Yeah, sorry. What're you doing out here?" the dog asked, making Delcatty blush slightly, which caught Ferus' attention. "Is everything okay back at camp?"

"It's fine, don't worry. I actually came out here to look for you... not because I thought you were hurt or anything, I just..." Delcatty trailed off and took a deep breath to stop her rambling, which made Ferus laugh slightly, something she had never seen. "I have something important to tell you."

Ferus nodded at the statement and sat down, waiting for Delcatty to continue. Before she did, the normal type took several deep breaths and began to nervously pace back and forth.

"Delcatty, I'm not trying to be rude, but can you just say whatever it is all ready? I want to go back to camp," Ferus requested.

"I like you!" Delcatty shouted immediately afterwards before covering her mouth with one hand.

The normal type watched as Ferus began to laugh a bit, and he started to walk over to her, making the feline's heart race in worry. What was he going to say?

"I know that. It wasn't hard to tell," Ferus replied before walking away.

"Wait! I need to know if you like me!" she shouted while chasing after Ferus, who continued to laugh at the awkward conversation. "Are you going to tell me?" Delcatty asked as she walked alongside Ferus, who laughed nervously.

"Uh..." he hummed, trying to get a reaction out of Delcatty, who glared at him angrily. "Haha, sorry. I couldn't help it," he said, still walking towards the campsite. "But to answer your question, yes I do. I thought you were pretty annoying up until MooMoo Farm, and how you evolved because I got hurt. That's when I realized I kind of liked you too."

Delcatty blushed wildly at the answer and looked at the ground with an uncontainable smile while Ferus looked up at the sky, remembering the conversation he had with Houndoom in his dreams. He knew, even though that wasn't actually Houndoom, that Houndoom was right; he needed to fight for others instead of himself. Looking over at Delcatty, Ferus smiled and stared back up at the sky. Aside from Gray and his teammates, he had another thing to fight for: love.

* * *

 **Aww. So Ferus and Delcatty are a thing and that's going to lead to a huge rift between Comis and Ferus, which will be a big focus during this arc. As for next chapter, that's the start of this whole rift, and you'll get to see how Gray will handle such a ridiculous situation (it's going to be a really short chapter). Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Do you think Ferus' new motivation will bring him more success? Why?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Clashing Egos"**_

 ** _Enraged over Ferus and Delcatty's relationship, Comis goes out of his way to start a fight with Ferus during a training session! How will Gray handle the situation?_**

* * *

 **Mahogany Town Arc**

 **Chapter 46: Kingdra of the Sea  
Chapter 47: Rival Relations  
Chapter 48: A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Piloswine!**


	45. Clashing Egos

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? Last chapter was pretty anticlimactic and maybe a little confusing (Houndoom was just Ferus' imagination when he passed out, fyi), but it ended with Ferus and Delcatty stating how they felt about each other. This chapter will also be devoid of action, with the main focus being on how Comis will handle the news of Ferus and Delcatty's relationship. Now let's get going!**

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Thank you! I thought it was going to be hit or miss, so I'm glad to see it was the former_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, yes he is/was. Houndoom's words will definitely stick with Ferus (thank you for the kind words), and he'll remember the conversation near the end of the story, and he'll bring it up to another Pokemon set to join Gray in Unova, so there's that to look forward to. And he will kick butt, but he won't star in either of the upcoming Gym Battles. As for Comis, he's going to be pissed, lol_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks! I figured it'd be good to bring Houndoom back in some way, so why not do it without actually having him stop by? And I'm glad that the whole Ferus and Delcatty thing is out of the way (there are only a few scenes in the chapters I've written where they're acting as a couple, but it'll be brought out again during the Silver Conference) so now I can focus on the group dynamic_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 40, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 39, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 44, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 42, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A):** ** _The egg is beginning to show signs of hatching. It may be ready to soon_**

* * *

"Great work, Placidus! If you keep it up, you might just earn yourself a spot in the Gym Battle!" Gray shouted to the ice type, who beamed at the compliment. "You too, Agrestis! But try using Dark Pulse in both of your hands, and fire it as two separate attacks," the seventeen year old suggested, prompting the Garbodor to try working on the technique.

Meanwhile, off near the side of the Pokemon Center, Ferus sat next to Delcatty and pretended to listen to everything she, Eevee, and Misdreavus were saying. Any time he was asked to give his opinion, he said whatever Delcatty did, which kept the feline in a good mood.

"I can't believe him," Comis muttered furiously, glaring at Ferus as he did so. "He knew I liked her, but he still asked her out!"

Comis slammed his claws against the ground in a blind fit of rage and caused the surface to crack, grabbing Acer's attention as she and Pertinax stopped their sparring to turn and stare at Comis.

"What's going on with you, Comis? You've been sulking in the corner the entire training session," Pertinax asked as he and Acer walked over to their teammate and sat down with him.

"It's Delcatty," Acer whispered to the bug type, who face palmed instantly before turning back to Comis and putting his arm over his shoulder. "It's not cool that Ferus asked her out, so I get why you're mad. But you need to get over it soon. We need you to keep our heads straight for battles."

"Screw that," Comis muttered, shaking his head. "I don't care if you guys need me to be focused, Ferus is an ass, and I'm done with this team." Comis crossed his arms over his chest and frowned like a child, which Agrestis and Placidus noticed after finishing their training, but they decided to sit with Ferus and Nikki's Pokemon.

"Comis is still acting like a baby," Agrestis informed the group, who shook their heads in unison. "I feel like he thought you liked him the entire time, Delcatty. That's the only explanation for him acting like an idiot."

"Then he's delusional, and it's his fault for being so sad," Misdreavus opined. "You couldn't have made it any more clear that you weren't interested. That's all on him."

The others nodded in agreement except for Ferus, who continued to stay out of the conversation, instead opting to close his eyes and lay down. Once he did so, everyone eyed him, prompting the fire type to open his eyes and look around in confusion.

"What?"

"He keeps looking at you," Eevee pointed out while glancing back and forth at Ferus and Comis, the latter of whom continued to glare at his teammate. Ferus, however, didn't care enough to engage, and opted to go back to sleep. "Would you get up? He's trying to assert his dominance for your girlfriend!"

Slowly, Ferus opened his eyes and looked over at Delcatty, who shrugged in response while the others all shared the same look as Eevee, causing Ferus to groan before standing up. Then, he made his way over to Comis, Acer, Pertinax, and Bagon with a carefree expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, Comis, everyone over there's trying to make a big deal about this whole... situation between us, so I just came over here to make sure that they're just ridiculous," Ferus stated, forcing a laugh as a means of breaking the tension.

"It's not, though," Acer interjected, causing Bagon to look at Ferus, and then back at the Breloom. "You swooped in and asked Delcatty out when you knew Comis liked her!" the grass type continued before being pushed out of the way by Comis.

"That's not what happened. She told me how she felt!" Ferus shouted, trying to explain what had actually happened. Comis, however, wasn't listening, and he pushed Ferus, grabbing everyone's attention, including the trainers.

"Go away, or else I'll make you," Comis threatened, causing Ferus to snarl.

"Push me again. I dare you," Ferus retorted, prompting Pertinax to get up and attempt to intervene.

He was too slow, however, as Comis lunged at Ferus and the two began to roll around on the ground, mauling each other. Gray, Nikki, Cole, and their Pokemon ran over to the altercation and attempted to separate the fighting Pokemon, but were unable to because of how violently they were attacking each other. While Comis continued to punch Ferus in the face, the hound simply responded by biting Comis as hard as he could, eventually leading to Comis screaming in pain. As soon as he saw his opening, Ferus grabbed a hold of Comis' arm and began to whip him around before smashing the scorpion against the ground as hard as he could, slamming his paw on Comis' neck afterwards.

"Listen to me, Comis!" Ferus screamed while Comis thrashed, trying to break free of Ferus' grasp. "You're mad because she didn't like you! That's what you should be mad about! Don't be pissed off at me!"

With that, Ferus relented his pressure on Comis' neck and stormed away with Delcatty following. Everyone turned away from the enraged quadruped and stared at Comis, who was covered in cuts and bruises, and he rose to his feet with a frustrated expression. Looking around at the observers, Comis shot into the air and flew away, causing Gray to sigh and shake her head at the ridiculous altercation.

"Gray, what're you going to do about them?" Nikki asked while the brunette checked on the egg she had been given, which had very small cracks near the top.

"I think you have to let them handle this on their own. It's clearly none of our business, or anyone else's, for that matter," Cole opined, which Gray agreed with.

"Cole's right. We're going to let Comis and Ferus hash things out on their own, and none of you will be getting involved. Got it?" Gray demanded, looking at Acer, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus.

"Got it."

* * *

 **Ah, that was a really short chapter, which is why I decided I'll post another tomorrow. So, you all got to see Ferus and Comis go at it and how Comis is feeling about Delcatty being taken, and they'll continue to be at each other's throats for the upcoming chapter or two before, hopefully, things get settled. Next chapter will be the return of a rival, a battle, and that's really it. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Kingdra of the Sea"**_

 ** _While training for her upcoming battle against Pryce, and dealing with the rift between her Pokemon, Gray runs in to Savannah and the two have a battle. Can Gray overcome Savannah's improved team, and the hatred her Pokemon have for each other?_**

* * *

 **Mahogany Town Arc**

 **Chapter 47: Rival Relations  
Chapter 48: A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Piloswine!**


	46. Kingdra of the Sea

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey there! Time for another update, and it's going to be a rival battle! Last chapter, Comis and Ferus beat each other up because Comis was angry about Delcatty no longer being single, and the rest of the team kind of hates him now. As previously stated, this chapter will be a rival battle, and Gray's going to have her hands full. Let's get going!**

 **Warrior of Hope:** _Wooh! Short chapters! I'm glad to have Savannah coming back, given the fact that she played second fiddle to Marcus and Trent during Kanto, and she's getting less spotlight than Joey and Silver_

 **Defender31415:** _In all fairness, it's not Ferus' fault for acting out, given Comis attacking him and all. Though, you are right. Comis will not have learned his lesson, however, and things will carry over into the next few chapters_

 **James95:** _Lol. I never saw that show, but the names are really familiar... and I don't know where I'm going with this :P And everything stemming from the relationship will be put to rest soon, so there won't be much mentioning of it. I'm also really happy Kingdra's appearing too, and it'll have a pretty interesting history that'll be glossed over later_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Drama hype! Thank you, by the way. And Comis is probably the furthest thing from an introvert, so I'm not surprised that you, and most likely others, don't understand why he'd act the way he did and does_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Great to hear that! Since the last one was short I figured I'd post another (threw out the update schedule). Don't worry, they're feud will be over pretty soon and it won't get worse than what it was last chapter. As for Savannah, I handled that horribly, because Olivine was originally supposed to get a tournament, but the levels of Gray's team would've been ridiculous had she finished (winner) where I wanted her to, and Savannah will have a Kingdra!_

 **MotherOfArceus:** _No, it wont; no, Acer won't learn Sky Uppercut; and no, Pertinax won't Mega Evolve_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 40, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 39, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 44, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 43, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 41, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 37** **,** **Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is beginning to show signs of hatching. It may be ready to soon_**

* * *

"Comis, use X-Scissor!" Gray shouted.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Breath, Bagon!" Nikki retorted.

Swooping down from the sky while crossing his glowing blue arms, Comis snickered before throwing his arms forwards. Somehow, Bagon managed to jump out of the way of the wicked attack, and he reared his head back before unleashing an enormous wave of green flames, which engulfed Comis and sent him spiraling back to Gray's half of the battlefield. He landed on his tail, however, and didn't seem to take much damage from the attack, causing Bagon to sit down and pout.

"Hey, Bagon, lighten up," Eevee said to the baby Pokemon, who turned around and looked her in the eyes. "You looked awesome out there and managed to hold your own against Comis!" the dog continued, making Nikki smile as she knelt down and patted Bagon on the head.

"She's right, Bagon. You were great!"

"Really?" the tiny Pokemon inquired, which was met with a resounding yes from his teammates, Comis, Gray, Cole, and Slakoth. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem. And remember; if you keep working hard, nothing's impossible!" Comis proclaimed, punching his left fist straight in the air. Bagon mimicked Comis' actions, causing the ground type to laugh while his teammates sat off on the sidelines and talked amongst themselves.

"So, I'm just making this clear, Delcatty told you first?" Pertinax asked Ferus, who nodded. "Wait, so why is Comis mad at you?"

"That's what I was trying to say yesterday!" Ferus shouted, causing the bug type to sweat drop. "It doesn't make any sense and, for some reason, I'm the target again! Just like back in Azalea Town, and before that. I'm always the one that people point the finger at, and I'm tired of it. If he has a problem with me, I'll knock him out."

"You're really pissed about this," Acer muttered, catching Ferus' glare. "Maybe one of us should try talking to Comis. Who's his best friend?" the Breloom inquired, looking around at the others, who all slumped down and turned away. "You can't be serious. Nobody talks to him?"

"Not really. He's usually busy talking to Bagon, and before that, Delcatty," Agrestis answered, shaking her head at the memories. "He kind of excommunicated himself from us, thinking about it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Gray walked over and eyed each of the Pokemon before turning to Comis, who glared at Ferus. Surprisingly, the fire type didn't engage. Instead, Agrestis stepped in front of Ferus and stared daggers at Comis, who walked away silently. As he did so, Gray turned back around to stare at her five other Pokemon, and she made them huddle around her.

"Listen up right now. If one of you doesn't try to talk to him, I'm going to explode, and you don't want that. Get it?"

"You know what? No," Ferus replied, rising to his feet without fear, causing everyone to gasp while staring at him. Then, they turned to see Gray's jaw on the ground, shocked that Ferus was willing to oppose her. "You're not going to make me, or the others, talk to Comis, because he's in the wrong. I'm tired of him always being the victim. He can talk or apologize to us."

Ferus then began to storm away and the others followed reluctantly, leaving Gray in a state of shock. She was truly at a loss for words for the first time in her life, and she turned slightly when she felt a hand fall on her right shoulder.

"So, does this mean we're not going to battle?" a familiar voice asked, making Gray spin around quickly.

Savannah was smiling at her rival, and Wigglytuff was standing by her side, smiling at Gray. The brunette, still at a loss for words, looked over at Cole and Nikki, motioning for them to speak for her, which they did after running over.

"Well, I think what Gray's trying to say is that she'd love to battle, but there's been a lot of stuff going on between her Pokemon. That pretty much explains that whole conversation you just got to witness," Slakoth articulated with a calm look on his face.

"Right. What he said," Gray added, sighing as she saw Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus standing on their own, shooting looks at her, all of which were deserved. "So, how've you been?"

"Great, actually!" Savannah exclaimed. "So far, we have seven badges, and we're on our way to Blackthorn City for our eighth... and some unfinished business," the redhead informed her friend. "We can talk later. You should go make sure they're okay."

"Right."

Gray hurriedly walked over to the five Pokemon she had just attempted to scold, and they glared at her before stopping once she sat down next to Placidus and Pertinax.

"Guys, I want to apologize for trying to make you apologize to Comis. It's just really hard seeing all of you arguing, and if I know Comis like I think I do, there's no way he'd be willing to be the bigger person... or Pokemon... or whatever you call it," Gray rambled, making all of the Pokemon laugh, which she noticed while blushing in embarrassment. "The point is; I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course we do," Placidus answered without hesitation before being hugged by his trainer. "What else can we really say?" he joked, catching an elbow to the ribs from Gray, which hurt the brunette more than it did Placidus.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we battle Savannah?"

"Yes! I want revenge!" Acer screamed, shooting up from her spot in the circle. "Let me battle! I need to show her how much stronger I've gotten!"

Shortly after making her way back to Savannah, Nikki, and Cole, Gray sat down at the table they were at, and she smiled as Bagon ran over to her and tugged on her pant leg.

"Gray, could I battle too? I know you're not my trainer, but I wanna get stronger!" Bagon pleaded, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry, Bagon, but this battle's going to be a bit too much for you," Nikki said to her Pokemon while calling him over to her side. "You can definitely watch, though. And that'll help you learn some stuff which will make you stronger."

While nodding, Bagon looked over at Comis and smiled at the winged creature sitting on his own. Upon seeing the smile, Comis walked over and placed his hand on top of Bagon's head before shifting his attention to Gray and the others.

"I'll battle for you, Bagon, if that's okay with you, Gray."

"Sounds good to me."

000

"This will be a three versus three battle between Gray and Savannah, where neither trainer may substitute their Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue! Now, choose your first Pokemon!" Cole shouted while pointing at both girls, who nodded.

Gray turned to Acer and motioned for the grass type to battle, prompting her to walk forwards and grin eagerly while Savannah hurled her first Pokeball.

"Sunflora, I'm counting on you!" she shouted before the capsule opened, revealing a bipedal sunflower.

The two grass types locked eyes and bowed respectfully before taking battling stances, and Cole raised his arms in the air while Gray's five other Pokemon walked over to Slakoth, Nikki, and her four.

"This battle will be between Acer and Sunflora! Begin!"

"Sunflora, use Growth!" Savannah shouted to her Pokemon.

The bipedal sunflower stuck both of her leaf arms out to her sides and was shrouded in a thin coat of red aura that danced around her body. Once the light faded, Sunflora began to motion for Acer to charge, making the fighting type swipe at the ground while Gray smirked at Sunflora's confidence.

"Show off your speed, Acer! Use Mach Punch!" she ordered, giving Sunflora just what she wanted.

Before the Johto Pokemon could blink, Acer appeared right in front of her with a glowing blue fist and delivered a vicious right hook, knocking Sunflora onto her side while Acer's teammates and Nikki's Pokemon began to roar with applause. Savannah, however, kept her cool and threw her left hand forwards while clearing her throat.

"Retaliate with Leaf Blade, and follow it up with Razor Leaf!"

Sunflora's left arm began to glow light green with energy and she jumped in the air before crashing down on Acer and slashing her over the head. Then, she threw both of her arms forwards and unleashed waves upon wave of sharp leaves at Acer, who glanced back at Gray and prepared to counter.

"Destroy the Razor Leaf with Bullet Seed!" the brunette commanded.

Acer reared her head back and fired a flurry of solar bullets at the dangerous leaves. The attacks collided and exploded repeatedly, allowing Savannah and Sunflora to take a breath before resuming their assault on Gray and Acer.

"Now use Leech Seed!"

Sunflora quickly spat a brown sapling out of her mouth and it flew through the smoke, only to reappear a few feet away from Acer, who gasped in shock and nearly fell over.

"Dodge it and strike with Headbutt!"

Acer sprung into the air and just managed to get out of the way. Then, she dove towards Sunflora and slammed her head against the Johto Pokemon's causing the two to stumble around in pain. Once the side effects of the collision subsided, Sunflora nodded at Savannah, prompting the redhead to issue another command.

"Answer right back with another Leaf Blade!"

Sunflora wasted no time in striking Acer across the chest, sending her rolling across the battlefield. She stopped a few feet in front of Gray and began to pant heavily while gripping her chest in pain.

"Acer, give this everything you've got! Mach Punch!"

"You too, Sunflora! Leaf Blade!"

The girls pointed at the others' Pokemon, prompting both grass types to run at each other. While Acer's hand began to glow light blue, Sunflora's arm started to turn light green. They then threw their arms forwards and struck each other as hard as they could, leading to both being launched into the air. Acer and Sunflora crashed into the ground afterwards, and they were down for the count.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!" Cole ordered while Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus cheered for Acer, who was zapped back inside her Pokeball.

"You were great, Acer. Take a long rest," Gray whispered with a smile, clipping Acer's Pokeball on her belt. "Comis, you're up!" the brunette continued, pointing at her starter, who flew forwards without hesitation.

"Wonderful work, Sunflora. Thank you," Savannah said to the fainted Pokemon while grabbing a different Pokeball off her belt. "Now, Ariados, I'm counting on you!"

In a burst of light, a red spider appeared in front of Savannah and occupied her half of the battlefield, glaring at Comis, who was snapping his claws aggressively in turn.

"This battle will be between Comis and Ariados! Begin!"

"Comis, start with Feint Attack!" Gray shouted.

Smirking, Comis snapped his claws one final time before attempting to disappear. Savannah, however, was quick to react and hurriedly gave Ariados an order.

"Intercept it with Sucker Punch!" the redhead yelled.

Ariados threw her left leg forwards and a bullet of black energy zipped through the air and slammed into Comis, knocking the ground type onto his back. Slowly, Comis pushed himself back up with the help of his tail, and he began to growl at Ariados, who was snickering at the successful move.

"Damnit! Take to the sky and use Night Slash!"

Using his tail again, Comis sprung into the air while his right claw began to turn black. Then, after rearing his arm back, Comis swung at Ariados and a vertical crescent of energy crashed into the bug type. After skidding back a few feet, Ariados shook her body and locked her sights on Comis as he continued flying through the air without a pattern, which made it difficult to tell where he'd be.

"Shake it off and counter with Shadow Sneak!" Savannah demanded, throwing her right arm out to her side.

Ariados somehow turned into a shadow and sped across the ground as soon as Comis landed. Then, she shot out of the ground and wound back in an attempt to strike Comis. However, she wasn't able to hit him, as Gray's reaction time was too quick.

"Spin to dodge it!" Gray countered.

Comis spun like a top and managed to evade the attack. However, he was still completely susceptible to another attack, which Savannah noticed and was looking to capitalize on the opportunity to strike.

"Now use Poison Jab!" she demanded loudly.

Wasting no time, Ariados' arm began to glow dark purple, and she wound back as a means of gaining more power to her all ready strong attack. By loading back, Ariados gave Comis more time to react, and Gray quickly shouted to her Pokemon.

"Use Sky Uppercut to block Ariados, Comis!"

Comis' fist began to glow dark red and he punched forwards, blocking the Poison Jab attack. In doing so, Ariados was pushed back by the force of the explosion, and so was Comis, but the latter of the two used his wings to swoop down within nanoseconds.

"What!?" Savannah shouted in shock, impressed by Comis' aerial speed.

"Wrap this up with Acrobatics!" Gray roared, punching her fist straight in the air.

Before she or Ariados could react, Savannah watched as Comis unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches that ended with Comis slamming his tail against Ariados' face, launching the spider past Savannah, who turned around and ran to her Pokemon's side while Cole raised his arms to signal the end of the battle.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Savannah, choose your final Pokemon!"

"Thanks for the great work, Ariados. Take a long rest," the redhead whispered before grabbing her third and final Pokeball with a confident smirk. She then turned to Wigglytuff, who nodded, and Savannah didn't waste a second, chucking the spherical device as high as she could. "Kingdra, it's all up to you!"

Gray gaped at the sight of the fully evolved dragon type, but Comis didn't seem to be impressed. The rest of the Pokemon, however, were fully aware of the power Kingdra possessed.

"That Kingdra's so strong," Pertinax muttered while glancing at the others, who nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully we can take that thing out. Otherwise we're gonna go in to the Silver Conference with a crushed mentality if we face Savannah," Ferus opined while looking at Delcatty, who nodded.

"Definitely. But who's going to matchup with him? Anyone that has the speed doesn't have the type advantage, and whoever has the type advantage doesn't have the speed," Misdreavus pointed out while looking at Ferus and Placidus, who laughed in response.

"This battle will be between Comis and Kingdra! Begin!"

"Comis, use Quick Attack!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Comis zipped through the air as a trail of white light appeared behind his body. Before he could reach Kingdra, the water type took to the air and looked back at Savannah for a split second. Seeing her Pokemon's actions, Savannah grinned and took a step forward with Wigglytuff, who patted her stomach confidently.

"Cover the field with Smokescreen and then use Dragon Dance!"

Kingdra shot a stream of black smoke out of his nose and blinded Comis, who began to cough violently after inhaling the smoke. As he did, Kingdra was surrounded by a ring of blue energy, which spun around his body before disappearing into thin air. Then, Kingdra started to move around at a much higher speed than before, grabbing Slakoth's attention.

"Now use Sky Uppercut!" Gray shouted, not paying any attention to the cloud of smoke surrounding her starter.

Comis did the same thing as his trainer and ignored the body of gas by flying straight through it while his claw began to glow dark red. Once he closed in on Kingdra, Comis grunted loudly and attempted to viciously uppercut him, but the attack failed miserably.

"Dodge it and counter with Hydro Pump, Kingdra!" Savannah countered tactically.

Using speed that matched Acer's, Kingdra disappeared and reappeared above Comis, who looked around in confusion before being crushed by a dark blue blast of high-pressured water, which slammed him against the ground so hard it cracked upon impact. Surprisingly, Kingdra continued to use Hydro Pump, and Comis began to cry out in pain, unable to get out of the super effective attack's clutches.

"Get out of there with Feint Attack, Comis!" Gray ordered, knowing just the way to escape.

Comis grinned and disappeared, freeing him from the horrible pain Hydro Pump was inflicting. Then, he appeared a few feet above Gray while flying around merrily. Kingdra, however, kept his eyes locked on his opponent before grunting angrily.

"Take him out of the air with Dragon Pulse!"

Not wasting a second, Kingdra reared back and shot a blast of purple energy from his nose, and it immediately took on the shape of a dragon. Gray gasped in shock at the speed of the attack, and it exploded on contact with Comis, who fell from the sky and hit the ground weakly. Somehow, he managed to get back on his feet, but he was hunched over and panting wildly.

"Get in close and use Acrobatics!"

"End this with Ice Beam!" Savannah shouted, preventing Comis from attacking.

Kingdra effortlessly fired a zigzagging beam of light blue energy from his nose, and it struck Comis, making the Gliscor fall to the ground limply. After the Ice Beam attack ceased, Cole threw his arms in the air and began to speak in order to prevent Comis from taking any more damage.

"Comis is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!"

"I knew that thing was strong," Agrestis said to Eevee, who could only nod in shock as Comis' limp body was sprawled out on the ground in front of Gray.

"Awesome job out there, Comis. Take a long rest," Gray said to her starter as he was withdrawn to his Pokeball. "Now, who do I choose?" Gray asked herself while looking at the four remaining candidates on the sidelines.

Ferus had a horrible type matchup, Agrestis was too busy talking to Eevee, Pertinax didn't have any ranged attacks, and Placidus was far too slow.

Gray sighed at the options she had, and slowly raised her arm and pointed at Placidus, motioning for him to enter the battle.

"It's your time to shine, Placidus!" the brunette exclaimed, prompting Placidus to hurry over to his trainer.

As soon as he was in front of her, Placidus stomped on the ground and let out a might roar in an attempt to intimidate Kingdra. The dragon type, however, wasn't going to back down from a challenge, and he smirked at Placidus confidently.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Kingdra! Begin!"

"Kingdra, fire an Ice Beam attack!" Savannah shouted, feeling that there was no way Placidus could match Kingdra's power.

"Placidus, show them what a real Ice Beam is like!" Gray countered with a smirk, making Placidus nod before roaring.

Both Pokemon reared their heads back and shot zigzagging beams of light blue energy at the same time, and the attacks collided. For a few seconds, they battled back and forth before exploding in the middle of the battlefield, creating a gust of freezing wind that made everyone shiver.

"Wow. I didn't know Placidus was that powerful," Delcatty and Slakoth said in unison.

"Oh yeah. He hasn't gotten any chances to show it since evolving, but he's easily the second strongest," Pertinax opined while folding his arms over his chest. "Ferus, him, and then the rest of us. That's the order it goes in."

"Now use Smokescreen!" Savannah yelled to Kingdra, who was impressed with his opponent's power.

Exhaling dramatically, Kingdra shot a cloud of thick black smoke towards Placidus, and it began to circle around him. While Placidus looked around worriedly, Gray kept her composure and calmly threw her right arm forwards with a smile.

"Clear the air with Rapid Spin!" she ordered confidently, easing Placidus' nerves.

Tucking his limbs into his stomach, Placidus began to wildly spin like a top. Surprisingly, the smoke surrounding him cleared the air, and Savannah and Kingdra were left looking like idiots while Placidus grinned at the success of his move.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Savannah muttered while scratching her head with a grin. "But that's Gray for ya. Kingdra, unleash a Hydro Pump!"

Not holding anything back, Kingdra pointed his head towards the sky before unleashing a powerful blast of high-pressured, dark blue water. Despite the speed of the water, Gray reacted without an issue.

"Dodge it with Rapid Spin and then lead that into Take Down!"

Placidus grunted to confirm hearing the command, and he tucked his limbs into his stomach before speeding across the battlefield. Then, after spinning away from the wicked blast of water, Placidus landed on his feet and trudged towards Kingdra, who looked ready to match the power of his charging opponent.

"Cover yourself in water and slam into Placidus!" Savannah ordered, knowing just what Kingdra wanted to do.

Surprisingly, Kingdra was engulfed in sparkling water, and he sped towards Placidus, who was shrouded in golden light. The two collided and began battling back and forth, neither refusing to give in. Seeing that, Gray smirked and punched her fist forwards with a grin, catching Savannah's attention.

"Now's our chance, buddy! Ice Fang!"

Placidus roared before chomping down on Kingdra with two light blue fangs of icy energy. Kingdra backed away immediately, not wanting to be hit by another Ice Fang, and he turned back to Savannah, waiting for her to issue another command.

"Answer right back with Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra quickly fired a purple blast of energy that transformed into a dragon, and it crashed into Placidus, exploding on contact. The bulky ice type was pushed back a few inches by the powerful dragon type attack, and he stomped on the ground as a means of showing Kingdra he wasn't going to give in.

"Let's finish this! Use Ice Beam!"

"Do the same, Kingdra!"

The combatants unleashed both of their strongest Ice Beam attacks and they collided in the middle of the battlefield, battling back and forth before ultimately exploding. The force of the explosion launched both Pokemon back near their trainers, who were also pushed onto their backs, and Cole raised his arms while shaking his head at the sight.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! That means this battle is a tie!"

Gray and Savannah quickly checked on their Pokemon and proudly smiled at the creatures, who weakly smiled back.

"Placidus, thanks a lot for the great effort. You were so awesome!" Gray exclaimed while patting the Avalugg's head.

"Kingdra, I can't believe you did so well! We're only going to get stronger, I know it!" Savannah proclaimed, making Kingdra nod before he was withdrawn. "Gray," the petite redhead started as she walked over to her rival. "Great battle. It's good to know you and your Pokemon aren't slacking off," she said while laughing.

"Thanks, Savannah. Your Pokemon were awesome, too. And I can't say enough about Kingdra," Gray replied as she shook Savannah's hand. "I guess if we can tie with you guys, there's no way we'll lose to the Gym Leader."

"Don't be too sure about that," the powerful trainer replied. "That guy's really tricky, and the battlefield's made entirely out of ice. If you make one mistake, you're going to pay for it."

Gray nodded at the information and turned to Nikki and Cole as they stood by her side and smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to keep training," Cole opined as Slakoth rested on top of his head and yawned.

"I guess so. We'll see you around, Savannah. And the next time we battle, we're gonna win!"

* * *

 **And Gray tied with Savannah, who got to show off her really powerful Kingdra. Next chapter will be another rival battle, but it's not going to be about winning (though a win would be nice). No, it's going to focus on some stuff that's a bit more important. Till then, peace out.**

 **1) MVP of Gray's team? Savannah's?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Rival Relations"**_

 _ **With the rift between Comis and Ferus still a glaring issue, Gray takes the opportunity to force them to work together when running into another rival! Will the two be able to come together and win?**_

* * *

 **Mahogany Town Arc**

 **Chapter 48: A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Piloswine!**


	47. Rival Relations

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **I figured I'd post this because I'm excited about what happens near the end, and I figured I'd give you all a nice hype builder before I stop updating for the next week in order to build a distance in chapters already written. Yeah, updates are going to slow down, because I'm having a really hard time with writing the battles at the Silver Conference, because I have two spots for Gray to finish, and neither of them seem appealing to me, so things could take a while. Sorry for that, but don't worry, I'll get back to pumping out chapters like they're nothing!**

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome back to another installment of PJA:ANG!** **Last chapter, Gray met up with Savannah and they battled, which ended in a tie thanks to the efforts of Acer, Comis, and Placidus, the last of whom took out Savannah's Kingdra. This chapter, Gray will have another battle with another one of her rivals, and it'll force Comis and Ferus to work together. Let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _Thanks, and she won't be getting either of those as her Unova rep, though I love Durant and wish I could've put one on Owen's team (Empoleon kept that from happening)_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Thanks, and so am I! And if Durus did come back, she would definitely put him in his place, haha_

 **James95:** _Yeah, I thought Comis was, too, and the point about Sunflora, while true in games, doesn't apply to the story since I don't follow logic when it comes to certain species being weak. Also, thank you for letting me know that. I'm not good at showing things and subconsciously tell them because I'm always eager to get to the climax of certain things, so I appreciate that you brought that up :)_

 **Defender315145:** _Gracias! Placidus did really well, and Kingdra should be unanimously chosen as Savannah's MVP (his power will be explained later), and I was tempted to give Gray the win because of how strong Placidus is now, but having Savannah lose in her first chapter back would kinda suck_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Ayy! I thought it was weird that the group sided with Ferus, considering what he used to be like, but I also did that to show how far he's come since originally joining. Her team definitely is interesting and well trained, as it should be considering she was the runner-up at the Indigo League, and you'll definitely see Kingdra again (maybe even in the Purity Arc)._

 **Chidori Overload:** _Haha, don't worry about that. His being OP will be explained soon, and nice guesses! Joey will be the one reappearing, and I think Kingdra should definitely be the MVP_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Agreed. She's, in my opinion, Gray's strongest rival, especially considering she can call her Kanto team back if she really wanted to, and she has experience that Joey, Silver, and James are lacking, though I do think James could definitely give her a run for her money_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 43, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 44, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Smog, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 42, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 43** **, Bite, Harden, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is beginning to show signs of hatching. It may be ready to soon_**

* * *

"How much longer are you guys going to train for your Gym Battle? It's been two days since you battled Savannah," Slakoth asked Pertinax, who shrugged in response while watching Agrestis and Ferus spar. "I get being prepared, but this seems like overkill."

"You don't need to tell us that," Placidus muttered, making Slakoth laugh along with Delcatty, both of whom were sitting on the grass behind the battlefield. "I just want to get to the Silver Conference and show everyone what we can do. What about you, Pertinax?"

"I feel the same way," the brown beetle replied as he turned to his ice type teammate, who looked to be satisfied with the answer. "But, I get why Gray's having us train as often and hard as we are. After all, she's the one that's competed in a league, so she knows what to do."

Placidus sighed disappointedly, knowing Pertinax was right. He then looked back at the battlefield and watched as Ferus leaped away from Agrestis' Sludge Bomb attack with little effort, leaving him in awe. Then, the fire type reared his head back and unleashed a wicked wave of fire that intentionally landed in front of Agrestis, as Ferus didn't want to hit her. Gray then ran onto the battlefield and threw her arms up, stopping the practice battle.

"Great work, you two! You're done for today, so go relax and do whatever you want," she stated, prompting both of her Pokemon to nod before making their way over to Placidus, Pertinax, Slakoth, and Delcatty.

Meanwhile, by Cole and Nikki, Comis and Acer were stretching and looked ready to start their sparring.

"I wonder who Gray's going to use in the Gym Battle," Cole muttered, rubbing his chin. "Acer does have a type advantage against the Leader, but she's also at a disadvantage."

"Yeah, her team isn't exactly suited to battle against ice types. Pertinax would be a pretty good choice, though, given all of his fighting type moves," Nikki said to Cole, who face palmed.

"Oh yeah. That just leaves her third spot open."

"I can battle!" Bagon announced while jumping up and down, causing Misdreavus to roll her eyes along with Eevee.

"Bagon, you're weak against ice types. Plus, you're not even Gray's Pokemon! There's no reason for you to battle!" the brown dog shouted at her newest teammate, who turned around and glared at her.

"So? Just because you said that stuff doesn't mean I can't battle! You're just angry that I can and you can't!" Bagon shot back.

Eevee and Misdreavus exchanged glances of confusion while sweat dropping, and Nikki intervened immediately, not wanting a fight to break out between her starter and Bagon. Both Pokemon, however, weren't in the mood to set their differences aside as they slammed their heads into each other, pushing back and forth while growling.

"Just admit you're an idiot, Bagon!" Eevee shouted before being launched onto her back by Bagon, who stomped on the ground and roared angrily. "That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Before he could react, Bagon was tackled to the ground by Eevee, and the two began attacking each other while Comis and Acer looked on, not wanting to get involved. Nikki and Misdreavus, on the other hand, attempted to separate the two. Seeing her trainer in need, Delcatty ran over to Nikki and unleashed a jolt of electricity, zapping both Eevee and Bagon into submission.

"Thanks, Delcatty," Nikki said while yanking Eevee off Bagon, which was much more difficult than it looked. "Bagon! Eevee! You two need to stop fighting!" the blonde shouted while waving her finger, making both Pokemon hang their heads before growling at each other once again. "Never mind, there's no point in talking to you two."

"Acer, Comis, are you ready?" Gray asked the two Pokemon, who nodded before bowing to one another. "Okay. Go!" she shouted.

Back by the grass behind the battlefield, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus watched the match, though they didn't seem to care much about it. Instead, they talked about the looming Gym Battle and how excited they were for the Silver Conference.

"I'm more than ready to win this badge. Then we can get the hell out of here and win our eighth," Ferus stated before yawning and laying down. "All I'm focused on is getting to the Silver Conference."

"Me too, but we need to keep working if we want to get there. As close as it is, we have to win these next two badges in order to qualify," Agrestis added, drawing a nod from Ferus and the others. "Maybe Comis will stop being so annoying once we get to the league."

"Not a chance," Pertinax muttered, shaking his head. "All he's going to talk about, if he does, will be how he watched Gray's other Pokemon at the Indigo League. I can't take that again."

Ferus laughed at the comment, remembering how irritating Comis' constant talking about the Indigo League got on everyone's nerves, even Gray's. Sighing, the fire type looked back at the battlefield and watched Comis block Acer's Mach Punch with relative ease, which was nothing short of a shock. Then, Comis brought his tail up to Acer's neck and stopped, prompting Gray to end the practice battle.

"Nice job, guys! You have the rest of the day to yourself's, so enjoy it."

As soon as she said that, the group of four made their way to their trainer and patted Acer on the back while ignoring Comis, who refused to pay attention to them. Gray sweat dropped at the lack of interaction.

"You know, guys, you're going to have to talk to eventually. It doesn't matter who's right or wrong about whatever happened, you're a team!" the brunette proclaimed in hopes of reuniting her six Pokemon. Sadly, her words fell on deaf ears as Comis began to walk away. Ferus, however, decided to try and extend a hand to Comis.

"She's right, Comis. If there's anything we've done in the past that's hurt you, we're sorry," Ferus stated, which made the others nod.

Turning around to face Ferus, Comis glared and folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't care what you have to say, Ferus. You're dead to me," Comis announced, trying to get a reaction out of the others, who simply shrugged and walked away.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't try," the fire type retorted before attempting to walk away.

Enraged by the response, Comis attempted to lunge at Ferus, but Pertinax shot forwards and blocked his attempted punch. Shaking his head at Comis' pathetic actions, Pertinax let go of him and followed the others. They stopped, however, when a Rattata trotted over to them and smiled.

"Long time no see, guys!"

"Who're you?" Placidus inquired, making the rat bow apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you. My name's Rattata, and I've battled against these guys before," the purple rodent replied with a cheeky grin, causing Placidus to scratch his head.

"Rattata!" a boy shouted, sprinting towards his Pokemon before collapsing in exhaustion. Once he looked up, he noticed Gray's Pokemon, Nikki's Pokemon, and the trio of teens staring at him, which made him laugh sheepishly. "Hey, guys. Fancy seeing you here," Joey joked while Agrestis picked him up with one hand.

"We could say the same thing," Nikki shot back playfully before laughing with Gray and Cole.

"So are you here to challenge the Gym Leader, Joey?" Gray quizzed, prompting the boy to nod violently.

"Definitely. I just beat Jasmine a week ago and ran the entire way here with the rest of my Pokemon. As you can see, Rattata was the first one here," Joey answered, pointing at Rattata while breathing heavily. "The others were just behind me, but I have no idea where they are. Oh, never mind, there they are!"

A Scrafty, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Grumpig, and Dragalge appeared from behind the side of the Pokemon Center, and they smiled once they reached Joey. Shortly after, the five Pokemon looked over Gray's team, and, as usual, Comis stepped forward with a grin.

"These guys don't look that tough. I bet we could beat 'em," he opined, causing Joey's six Pokemon to look at each other before staring at their trainer, who didn't know how to react to the obnoxious comment. Lucky for him, Ferus did, and he glared at Comis.

"Shut up and show some respect for once. They beat us the last time we battled," he stated, only to be enraged by Comis shaking his head. "I swear, if you keep doing this, I'm going to kill you."

"Just try it, tough guy!" Comis screamed, lunging at Ferus.

While the two beat each other up, Joey and his Pokemon looked at Gray and saw her laughing the situation off, clearly uncomfortable with the way her Pokemon were acting.

"So, it looks like your Pokemon got a lot stronger, and you even caught some new ones!" the brunette exclaimed after introducing herself to Grumpig and Dragalge.

"Joey, how'd you do at the Goldenrod Tournament?" Cole asked, causing Joey to grin along with Scrafty, Rattata, Typhlosion, and Mamoswine.

"We made it all the way to the quarterfinals, but Savannah beat us," the rookie replied, causing Gray to gasp while Agrestis ripped Comis off of Ferus. "Yeah, I was way more shocked than you are, haha. She's really strong, though. We didn't stand a chance against her Seadra, though. That thing was strong!"

"That's weird. Gray battled Savannah a few days ago," Slakoth said, scratching his back. "And it's a Kingdra now."

Joey's jaw hit the ground at the information and he shook his head along with Scrafty. Typhlosion, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes and growled at the thought of Kingdra, catching Gray's attention. She didn't say anything, though, because she didn't want to anger the fire type.

"How'd you do against her?" Rattata quizzed.

"We tied," Agrestis answered. "Placidus managed to take out Kingdra, but he fainted too."

Placidus laughed as Joey and his Pokemon stared at him, flabbergasted at the idea of him drawing against the absurdly powerful dragon type. Then, a hint of fire burned in Joey's eyes, and he looked at Gray, who looked back at him.

"Let's battle, Gray! I want to see how much stronger I've gotten!" the rookie shouted while punching his fist out, his Pokemon cheering loudly at the idea of battling.

"I'll take you on!" Comis bellowed before Gray could open her mouth.

"No way! I will!" Ferus barked, trying to annoy Comis, which worked.

While the two bickered, Cole rubbed his chin before a lightbulb went off in his head, causing him to gasp, which grabbed everyone's attention. Even Slakoth was unaware of Cole's thoughts, and the boy beamed.

"I have a really good idea. Comis keeps fighting with Ferus, so why don't you have a double battle where you use Comis and Ferus as a team? That way, they'd have to work together," Cole whispered to Gray and Joey while pulling them as close as possible.

"That's actually a really good idea," Nikki complimented. "You two should totally do that."

Gray and Joey looked at each other and nodded, running towards the battlefield.

000

"Why do we have to work together!?" Comis screamed while looking at Gray and Ferus, the latter of whom shared the same amount of frustration.

"Yeah, this is a terrible idea. We hate each other, so why would we make a good team?" Ferus interrogated, causing Gray to back away sheepishly while laughing and sweat dropping.

"Because you two are the strongest," Gray fibbed, trying to stroke the egos of both Pokemon, who sighed in response. They couldn't help but be flattered by the comment, though, and they glared at each other.

Meanwhile, Joey looked at his two Pokemon and smiled while patting them on the head.

"I know we're going to do great. Just go out there and give it your all," he ordered, making both Pokemon nod.

"Are you guys ready?" Nikki asked the two trainers, who nodded and sent their Pokemon forwards.

"This is gonna be good," Misdreavus opined while chuckling at the sight of Ferus and Comis shooting each other dirty looks.

"Maybe for you, but I want to see them win," Eevee shot back.

"This double battle will be between the team of Comis and Ferus and the team of Rattata and Typhlosion!" Cole started, pointing at both sides. "The battle will be over when both Pokemon on one team are unable to continue! Begin!"

"Ferus, use Flamethrower down the middle of the battlefield! Comis, take to the air and use Night Slash on Typhlosion!"

Without hesitation, Ferus reared his head back and unleashed a powerful blast of scorching red fire in-between Rattata and Typhlosion while Comis shot into the air with his claws turning black. Then, he threw both of them towards Typhlosion, firing two crescents of black energy. As the dark type attack closed in on his strongest Pokemon, Joey grinned and threw his hand out to his side.

"Hide underground with Dig, Typhlosion! Rattata, charge at Ferus with Quick Attack!"

Typhlosion hurriedly dug a whole in the battlefield and disappeared just before the Night Slash attacks hit the ground and exploded. Then, Rattata bolted across the battlefield as a streak of white light trailed his body. While Rattata prepared to launch himself at Ferus, Comis began to descend, prompting Gray to issue a counterattack.

"Hit Rattata with Sky Uppercut, Comis! Ferus, keep your eyes open for Typhlosion!"

Reluctantly, Comis slammed against the ground right in front of Ferus, and his right claw began to glow dark red. As Rattata prepared to strike, Comis hurled his claw upwards, punching the purple rodent in the chin. While crying out in pain, Rattata was launched into the air, and Typhlosion remained underground.

"Come out of the ground and catch Rattata! Then use Flamethrower on him, Typhlosion! Rattata, use Giga Impact inside Flamethrower and target Comis!" Joey ordered confidently, hoping to seize control of the battle while Comis and Ferus stood next to each other, no longer shooting dirty looks.

Surprisingly, Typhlosion shot out of the ground in front of Ferus and punched him, knocking the dog onto his back. Then, she scampered across the battlefield and sprung into the air, catching Rattata before landing. After placing her friend on the ground, Typhlosion nodded at Rattata before shooting a Flamethrower at him while Rattata stomped on the ground and roared. As Flamethrower struck, a coat of purple energy engulfed him, which made Gray, her combatting Pokemon, and everyone else gasp.

Then, Rattata surged forwards as fire twisted around the purple aura surrounding his body, and he managed to reach the middle of the battlefield before anyone could blink. Comis stared at the incoming attack, paralyzed in awe, but Ferus got back up and his instincts instantly kicked in.

"Comis, look out!" he shouted, bounding towards his teammate before pushing him out of the way.

As soon as Rattata hit Ferus, an explosion occurred and Ferus was sent soaring past Gray and into the grass behind the battlefield, making Gray turn around in concern.

"Ferus!" Delcatty shouted, running over to the injured Pokemon while everyone else stared at Rattata in awe, captivated by the incredible teamwork he and Typhlosion had just displayed.

"Why didn't we just have a full battle?" Acer asked jokingly, making Joey's Pokemon laugh.

Once Gray turned around, she saw that Rattata was surrounded by static and was unable to move. Comis, meanwhile, smirked at his opponent's paralysis and nodded at Gray, as he knew he was going to deliver a wicked blow to his powerful opponent.

"Use Sky Uppercut again, Comis!" Gray ordered.

Comis shot forwards as his right fist began to glow dark red. Then, he dropped to the ground and punched Rattata in the chin, shooting him straight in the air while Ferus got back onto his feet and waved Delcatty off. Once he stepped foot on the battlefield, he nodded at Comis. The Gliscor nodded back and they turned to face Typhlosion and Rattata, who lowered themselves to the ground while the fire type was on all fours.

"Typhlosion, steamroll Comis with Flame Wheel!" Joey commanded, grinning in anticipation.

Obeying her trainer's commands, Typhlosion opened her mouth and began to release a stream of fire while spinning like a wheel. Suddenly, she was covered in flames and began to spin towards Comis, who threw his arms out to his sides and braced for the attack. Gray had a different mindset, however, and quickly called out to her starter.

"Ferus, use Flamethrower on Typhlosion to slow her momentum! Don't back down, Comis! Use a spinning X-Scissor!"

As Typhlosion continued to spin towards Comis, Ferus shot a wave of fire, which hit Typhlosion and stopped her dead in her tracks. Eager to capitalize on the opportunity, Comis swooped down while crossing his arms over his chest as his claws started to glow light blue.

"Now use Iron Tail, on Comis, Rattata!" Joey screamed.

Suddenly, Rattata hurdled Typhlosion while his tail turned silver and looked like metal. Comis' neck shot up and he slammed his feet on the ground to stop his momentum, and Gray changed her command.

"Counter with Sky Uppercut!"

Rearing his glowing red fist back, Comis grunted loudly while punching upwards. Rattata also grunted while whipping his tail down, and the attacks collided. Silver and red sparks of energy cut through the air and eventually, an explosion occurred. A thick cloud of black smoke covered the battlefield as both Rattata and Comis were launched back to their trainers' halves of the battlefield, and the spectators waited anxiously.

"Come on, Comis. You better be standing!" Pertinax shouted while punching his arms over his head, showing an uncharacteristic amount of energy.

Slowly, the smoke faded and everyone stared at the result of the attacks.

"Rattata is unable to battle!" Cole shouted as the purple rodent was withdrawn to his Pokeball.

"Typhlosion, use Lava Plume!" Joey commanded confidently.

Roaring, Typhlosion flexed and fired four enormous balls of fire into the air. Each of the attacks crashed down and exploded when they hit the ground, and one of them struck Ferus, causing the dark type to cry out in pain before getting back on his feet.

"Ferus, charge and use Feint Attack! Comis, follow that up with Acrobatics!" Gray yelled, trying to take advantage of having an additional Pokemon.

While Ferus bounded across the battlefield, Comis flew a few feet above and behind him, preparing to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks. Typhlosion, meanwhile, kept her cool and waited as Joey analyzed the situation carefully. Then, all of a sudden, the rookie called out to his strongest Pokemon, who grinned and lowered herself to the ground.

"Blow Comis away with Flamethrower, and then use Fire Punch on Ferus!"

Not wasting a second, Typhlosion reared back and shot a blast of fire at Comis, who was crushed by the red-hot attack and sent spiraling through the air. Then, when Ferus reappeared in front of her, Typhlosion grabbed him by the neck with her right hand and reared her left back while it caught on fire. As soon as Comis got up, he saw Typhlosion loading back, and he shot forward without thinking.

"Ferus, no!" Gray screamed as Typhlosion threw her fist forwards and prepared to slug Ferus, who closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Ferus felt himself being pushed out of the way of the attack, and he opened his eyes to see Comis punched square in the face. After bouncing along the battlefield, Comis' eyes were closed and Cole threw his arms in the air.

"Comis is unable to battle!"

"Now use Dig, Typhlosion!" Joey ordered, catching Ferus off guard.

Typhlosion suddenly burrowed underground and reappeared in a matter of nanoseconds, uppercutting Ferus. The fire type grunted in pain and hit the ground hard, causing Gray to gasp. While Ferus attempted to get back up, he saw Comis was still on the ground, unconscious, and he felt a wave of power wash over him. Rising to his feet, Ferus roared, but his legs began to shake violently.

"That's the fighting spirit, Ferus! Use-" Gray was cut off by Ferus suddenly collapsing, and Cole ran onto the field to end the battle.

"Ferus is unable to battle! That means Joey, Rattata, and Typhlosion are the winners!" he shouted, pointing at Joey and Typhlosion, who embraced while cheering over their victory.

Gray, meanwhile, ran over to Comis and Ferus and helped them up with a proud smile.

"You guys were great! Your teamwork was awesome!" the trainer exclaimed, making Ferus and Comis turn to each other. "No, please don't fight," Gray begged, fearing the worst.

She was shocked, however, as Ferus and Comis smiled and shook hands while their teammates walked over with Nikki and Cole, which confused Gray.

"I... don't get it. Why are they smiling?"

"They both saved each other, so I think they're finally putting their differences aside," Cole explained as Comis smiled at his other teammates and began talking to them.

As he did so, Joey walked over to Gray, Cole, and Nikki, and shook his rival's hand with a smile.

"Awesome battle, Gray. You guys definitely got a lot stronger since the Goldenrod City Tournament."

"So did you and your Pokemon. Hopefully we get to battle again," Gray said, bowing to Joey and his Pokemon, who bowed back in response before walking away to go train.

Turning to Gray, Nikki and Cole noticed Comis and Ferus were talking without their translators, and they watched as the Gliscor bowed apologetically, which led to Ferus bowing back. Then, they flipped their translators back on and smiled at Gray, who beamed at the sudden, yet welcomed, change.

"Let's go win our seventh badge!"

000

Sitting in the woods all by his lonesome, a young man smiled and stared up at the stars. He had grown to truly love this place over the years he had lived there, and the Pokemon he interacted with were almost always kind and welcoming. Even the few that were hostile were still fun to be around because of their unique and unpredictable actions.

Resting by the nineteen year old's side was a bipedal, black fox he had been friends with ever since he could remember. Even during his youth, the days he so fondly remembered, they were attached at the hip, refusing to travel anywhere without the other. As he stroked the creature's fur, the man looked around and narrowed his eyes when he heard the sound of a Pokeball zapping a Pokemon inside.

"Prisoners, that's what they are," the man stated to himself, shaking his head in disgust at the thought of imprisoning a Pokemon inside one of those spherical torture chambers. "Only something as greedy as a human would do something like that," he continued, rising to his feet. Doing so woke up the Pokemon he had been sitting next to, and it began following the man.

"Is everything okay?" the fox inquired nervously, making the human turn around with a apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber, Zoroark," the nineteen year old replied, bowing to the creature standing before him. He was shocked, however, to hear Zoroark laugh slightly, catching the man off guard.

"You know, I never grow tired of hearing you apologize for stupid things," Zoroark commented, cracking up at the actions of her friend, who blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry... Damn, I did it again," he cursed, turning away from Zoroark, who stopped laughing as she wiped a tear from her face.

"It's fine, there's no need to worry about it."

Nodding, the man sat down on the grass and began meditating as a means of clearing his mind from all emotion, prompting Zoroark to do the same. Both human and Pokemon sat together in silence, mediating in the woods in the middle of the night. Had anyone walked by, they would've thought their eyes were playing tricks, but what they found odd was what the man and Zoroark called normal.

As the man kept his eyes closed, he allowed his mind to wander off on its own, taking reign of the controls. In doing so, he often had strange scenes pop in his head, which eventually would occur in the real world, something he viewed as a blessing and a curse. This time, he found himself in a conversation with two girls he had never met before, though they felt so familiar. It was strange, to say the least.

 _"That Pokemon over there," he started, pointing at the bipedal creature in front of the slightly older girl, who looked to be about eighteen. "I can understand it. You can call me crazy, and I welcome such thought, but it tells me that it views you as a friend, not a trainer."_

 _"This guy's creeping me out," a Snivy whispered to the younger looking girl as it hopped onto her head and trembled._

 _"You can't understand Pokemon, can you?" the man asked, looking at the older girl, who shrugged slightly, perplexing him._

 _"I have a general sense of what they try to tell me, but that's why I give them translators. That way, we can communicate effectively," the brunette answered, not judging the unfamiliar person standing before her._

 _Smiling, the man turned his attention back to the wild Pokemon standing by the older girl._

 _"I've never met a Pokemon that viewed a human as a friend. You're different, Gray. May we meet again."_

"Wow!" the young man exclaimed, breathing wildly as he clutched his chest, causing Zoroark to shoot forwards.

"Is something wrong, N?"

"No, it's quite the contrary. I saw her again."

* * *

 **WHAT!? First I bring in Lysandre, and now N's going to be in Unova, too? Oh damn, things are slowly starting to unfold. Anyways** **, Joey got the better of Gray again, albeit in a double battle, and Ferus and Comis finally ended their feud. Next chapter will be Gray's battle with Pryce, and that's about it. Till then, peace out.**

 **1) How do you feel about N appearing? What are your expectations for him as a character?  
2) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "A Chilling Showdown: Placidus vs Mamoswine!"**_

 ** _After finally uniting her Pokemon, Gray takes on Pryce and his potent ice types. Will she be able to weather the freezing battlefield and Pryce's chilling tactics?_**

* * *

 **Blackthorn City Arc**

 **Chapter 49:** **Ushering in a New World** **  
Chapter 50:** **A Challenge of Ice Supremacy** **  
Chapter 51:** **Savannah and Daniel: Cousins Collide!** **  
Chapter 52:** **Shelgon Spreads His Wings!** **  
Chapter 53: Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!**


	48. A Chilling Showdown

**Theme Song**

 **To be the best, you must train (Acer and Pertinax box, Agrestis and Eevee battle, and Comis and Placidus train with Bagon. Closeup of Ferus covered in scratches at night, and he charges at a beat up tree)  
In the rain, or fighting pain (** **All of the evolutions for the Johto team flash by the screen)** **  
No matter what, don't get blue (** **Gray watches her opponents celebrate, but she keeps her head up and smirks)** **  
Find the strength to push you through (Gray sprints towards the screen with her Pokemon)  
I know! (2x) I'm a fighter (Delcatty jumps in front of Ferus and deflects an attack)  
You can't! (2x) Get me down (Nikki practices styling on Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Bagon, who pouts but stops when he sees Comis battling)  
Oh yeah! (2x) Wins push me higher (Cole and Slakoth sit in a tree and lean against it** **)** **  
Oh no! (2x) A loss won't make me frown (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure, with fire in the background, and Silver's Croconaw and two other figures, with water in the background, glaring at each other** **)** **  
Now that you know what to do (Gray and Ferus begin to use Mega Evolution)  
Dug deep inside of you (Cole and Nikki stand next to Gray and smile at the screen)  
Is the will to win... (All six of Gray's Pokemon stand side by side)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **It's Gym Battle time! Gray will be taking on Pryce in this chapter, but let's focus on what happened in the previous one. So, Gray and Joey had a double battle, which Gray lost, but Ferus and Comis were forced to work together, and they no longer hate each other, so that's good. As for this chapter, Gray will be aiming to win her seventh badge, but Pryce won't be going easy on her. Now let's get going!**

 **James95:** _He's going to get a lot of love, play a big role in Unova, and have a personality that will be a lot less narrow-minded, like it was in the games. I like the predictions, by the way. I will say part of your last one is wrong, but you have the right thinking. Also, thanks for the awesome review last chapter!_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _That it will be, my good man. In regards to Snivy, it actually belongs to someone else, and N was pointing at a different Pokemon (I didn't make that clear at all, so sorry about that), one that belonged to Gray. I would tell you more, but I guess you'll just have to wait to find out in Unova, which I'm so hyped about!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol, I hoped the ending would be hype. Joey's team is definitely strong, and it'll only be stronger at the Silver Conference, and, in regards to Comis and Ferus, I remember I did a similar thing with Sceptile and Swellow in Hoenn (when they battle Tate and Liza), so I figured I'd do it again. They will be cool, too, and not much will be made of their relationship, so yay for Gym Battles! And N... yuss_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _No need to apologize. The real world is more important than this website, so I get it :) And thanks! N's going to be awesome, but, sadly, you won't see him until the final chapter. As for the predictions, they're pretty close to being right (Purity isn't the "New World" one), and I guess you'll just have to find out if they're all right ;P_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _He's all grown up now :*( Yeah, it's great that Comis and Ferus aren't going to kill each other anymore, and Joey's definitely gotten a lot stronger since the last time he and Gray met up. And don't worry about N, he'll have a really different role, one that (while I'm not entirely decided on in it) will be more... likable than his Black and White counterpart_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 47, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 42, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 43** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A):** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is beginning to show signs of hatching. It may be ready to soon_**

* * *

"Here we are," Gray started, staring at the building in front of her. "Mahogany Town Gym, the site of my seventh badge," she continued, confidently walking inside the building with Nikki and Cole by her sides.

"I'm so ready to battle! Now that everything's smoothed out with the others, I can finally focus on battling!" Comis sang merrily while Gray smiled sheepishly at her starter and placed a hand on his head, stopping his cheers.

"Sorry, Comis, but you're not battling. I promise you'll be in the next one," the trainer vowed, causing Comis to hang his head before looking back up and nodding. "And remember, you're not the only one sitting out," Gray informed the Gliscor while grabbing a pair of Pokeballs from her belt, opening them as she did so.

Acer and Agrestis were released from the spherical devices and frowned when they realized they weren't going to be in the battle. However, they smiled and walked down the hallway to the battlefield with Gray and her friends.

"So, who do you plan on using first?" Nikki quizzed while Eevee led the charge, occasionally looking back to see how far ahead she was.

"Ferus will," Gray replied, tapping the fire type's Pokeball with a grin.

"Wow, I'm surprised you'd send him out so early. You really want to win this," Cole said, drawing a nod from Gray as the brunette continued smiling before arriving in the room whee the battlefield was located in.

An old man stood on the far end of the battlefield and was hunched over while using a cane to support his weight. A referee was sitting on the pedestal on the side of the fighting area and in front of the bleachers.

Once Gray stepped foot in her trainer box, she noticed the entire battlefield was covered in ice, just like Savannah had said, and she frowned at the sight while Nikki, Cole, Comis, Ferus, Agrestis, Eevee, and Slakoth sat in the bleachers. Savannah then released her other Pokemon, and they all waited for the battle to begin.

"Welcome to the Mahogany Town Gym, young lady. My name is Pryce, and I specialize in ice types," the old, white haired man started. "You're Gray Plain, correct?"

"That's right," Gray replied, making the man nod as he looked down at the tablet in his hand, scrolling through it.

"Judging by your ranking at the Goldenrod City Tournament, I'm sure this will be a great battle. Best of luck!" Pryce yelled before motioning for the referee to start the battle.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Mahogany Town, Pryce! Only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Pryce, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Weavile, let's skate our way to victory!" Pryce shouted, making a terrible pun as his first Pokeball snapped open.

Gray eyed the Weavile closely as it skated along the ice, eventually stopping right in front of her trainer, who grinned confidently. Reaching down for her first Pokeball with a smile, Gray stared at the device before chucking it.

"Ferus, rock and roll!" she shouted as her Houndoom hopped out of his Pokeball, landing on the ice gracefully.

Pryce eyed Ferus intently and laughed under his breath at the confident fire type, who looked at his surroundings before nodding at Delcatty, and his teammates. With that, the referee raised his arms and glanced at both sides.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Weavile! Begin!"

"Ferus, show off your Flamethrower attack!" Gray shouted while pointing at Weavile, almost as if she were aiming for her Pokemon.

Ferus didn't hold anything back as he inhaled dramatically, fire building in his chest. Then, he shot his head forwards and opened his mouth, unleashing a wicked wave of scorching flames that caused Weavile's eyes to shoot wide open while Pryce stared at the powerful attack in awe. However, he quickly regained his composure and threw his left hand out.

"Weavile, skate along the ice and use Dark Pulse!" Pryce ordered, taking advantage of his surroundings.

Doing as she was told, Weavile began to skate around, avoiding Ferus' Flamethrower, and then she jumped and put her hands over her head while a spiraling sphere of black and purple energy formed. Then, when she threw her arms towards Ferus, a spiraling ray was fired and closed in on the dog quickly. Despite the speed of the attack, Gray had little trouble countering.

"Drop to the ground and slide forwards while using Fire Fang!" Gray countered tactically.

Ferus grinned and let his legs give out, causing his stomach to hit the freezing cold ground, which made him shiver slightly. It didn't bother him, though, and he used his front legs like a penguin would their flippers, causing him to speed forwards while his mouth was engulfed in fire. Once he closed in on Weavile, he chomped down on her left arm, causing the ice type to cry out in pain before being launched back by the force of the super effective attack.

"Hang tight, Weavile! Shadow Ball!"

As Weavile slid across the icy battlefield, she shook her head and regained her focus. Winding her right arm back after a ball of black and purple energy had formed, Weavile grunted and threw it forwards, sending the ghost type attack at Ferus. Being unable to dodge due to the lack of friction on the ground, Ferus took the Shadow Ball head-on, leading to everyone on the sideline gasping.

"Answer right back with Foul Play, Ferus!" Gray shouted, not paying any attention to the effects of the attack.

Ferus also shrugged off the bit of pain he felt and jumped in the air while being enveloped in black energy. He then zipped through the air and closed in on Weavile in a matter of seconds, forcing Pryce to think on his feet.

"Make a wall with Ice Beam to protect yourself!" he shouted to his injured Pokemon, who nodded quickly.

Weavile wasted no time in firing a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at the ground, and a wall of ice formed right in front of her. Surprisingly, Ferus knew exactly how to overcome his opponent's counter, as he immediately dropped to the ground just in front of the shield and turned to Gray, who understood what her Pokemon was trying to say.

"Jump over it and use Flamethrower!"

Grinning, Ferus jumped as high as he could, clearing the ice wall by several feet, and he reared his head back. Weavile was too surprised to even move, and she paid the price as Ferus' Flamethrower exploded on contact, launching her through the air. After slamming against the ground to the side of Pryce, the old man looked over worriedly and sighed when he saw that Weavile was unconscious, prompting the referee to raise his arms.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Pryce, choose your next Pokemon!" the man on the side of the battlefield ordered as Pryce nodded.

"Way to go, Ferus!" Delcatty cheered as her boyfriend slipped and tumbled over to Gray's side, causing the trainer to laugh as she patted him on the head.

"Man, if he can keep this up then Pertinax and Placidus won't even have to battle!" Comis exclaimed, noticing how little damage Ferus had taken from Weavile. "But these battles never play out how you'd expect."

"Very true," Cole said, causing Comis, Acer, and Agrestis to turn towards him. "And don't forget that a lot of ice types are also part water, and I'd assume that Pryce has at least a few of those just for situations like this."

"Thank you, Weavile. Return." Slowly, Pryce took another Pokeball out and smiled as he looked at Gray and Ferus, confusing them. "Walrein, let's stop 'em cold!" he shouted, trying to make another pun that was horrible.

As soon as the enormous walrus appeared on Pryce's half of the battlefield, it roared and began to clap its flippers before glaring at Ferus, who started to growl lowly while lowering himself to the ground.

"You called it," Nikki joked while Cole leaned back and pretended to brush dust off his shoulders as if his prediction wasn't a big deal.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Walrein! Begin!"

"Start by using Feint Attack!" Gray yelled, knowing Ferus had trouble moving around on the ice.

Nodding, Ferus disappeared into thin air and left Walrein by himself, which confused the enormous Pokemon. Pryce, meanwhile, chuckled under his breath, grabbing Gray's attention before he spoke up and issued a counterattack.

"Walrein, use Earthquake!" he demanded, making Gray and her spectating Pokemon gasp.

Obeying his trainer's commands, Walrein lifted himself off the ground for a second before slamming back down as hard as he could, causing a wave of energy to fly across the battlefield. Then, all of a sudden, a column of dirt shot out from under the ice and Ferus cried in pain, reappearing as he flew through the air. Once he smacked against the ice, Ferus shakily rose to his feet and began to pant, worrying Gray.

"Are you okay?" the brunette quizzed, which was answered with a nod. "Great! Use Flamethrower!"

Ferus nodded once again and reared his head back, storing as much fire as he could. Then, his neck snapped back to its original position and a wave of fire escaped the dark type's mouth, flying across the battlefield and closing in on Walrein, who didn't appear to be worried in the slightest.

"Extinguish it with Surf!" Pryce shouted.

Walrein lifted his left flipper off the ground and a tidal wave of shot out of the ground in front of him, making Gray's jaw hit the ground while Ferus slipped on the ice in an attempt to stand straight up after watching his Flamethrower disappear inside the massive body of water.

"Jump as high as you can and use Bite, Ferus!"

While the water continued to crash along the ground, Ferus regained his balance and jumped as high as he could, barely avoiding the super effective attack. Then, as he fell, Ferus angled himself so that he made his way towards Walrein without having to move along the ice. Unable to move quickly enough, Walrein was bit by Ferus, and the fire type refused to let go, which made him defenseless, though he and Gray didn't seem to realize that.

"Shake it off and throw Ferus against the ground! Then use Ice Beam to box him in!"

Letting out a mighty roar, Walrein lifted his flipper - and Ferus - and slammed Ferus against the ice, making the four legged creature lose his grip while he slid along the ground. Then, Walrein fired a zigzagging beam of light blue energy and carefully aimed it so that he was able to make a box around Ferus, which trapped the fire type.

"Break free with Flamethrower!" Gray commanded in an attempt to free her Pokemon.

"End this with Body Slam!"

Walrein wasted no time as he sprung into the air and crashed down on Ferus, who let out a howl before going silent. Then, Walrein slowly got off his opponent and slid back to Pryce's side with a smile, prompting the man to pat him on the head while the referee raised his arms to signal the end of the match.

"Ferus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" he ordered as Gray stared at the unconscious Pokemon.

"Thanks for the great battles, Ferus. You were awesome as always," Gray complimented as she zapped Ferus back into his Pokeball, sighing afterwards before analyzing the battlefield and Walrein.

"Who's Gray going to choose now?" Misdreavus asked Comis, Agrestis, and Acer, who all shrugged.

"Pertinax, I choose you!" Gray yelled, tossing another Pokeball in the air.

Once it opened, Pertinax materialized and slipped on the ice, causing him and Gray to sweat drop while Pryce and Walrein chuckled at the sight.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Walrein! Begin!"

"All right, let's use a spinning X-Scissor!" Gray commanded, throwing both of her arms out to her sides.

Pertinax nodded and both of his arms began to glow light blue while his wings shot out of his back. Not wanting to slip again, Pertinax took to the air and began flying towards Walrein, who waited patiently for Pryce to give him a command.

"Knock him away with Ice Beam!" the elderly man ordered.

Without hesitation, Walrein reared his head back and unleashed a chilling, zigzagging beam of ice, which Pertinax flew right into while spinning like a drill. Much to Pryce's dismay, Pertinax cut through the freezing cold attack and slammed into Walrein, knocking the bulky Pokemon back a few inches, which kept him close enough to be attacked for a second time.

"Way to go, Pertinax! Follow it up with Brick Break!"

As soon as he planted his feet on the ground, Pertinax swung both of his arms back while his fists began to glow white, surging with power. Then, he slammed both of his fists over Walrein's head, making the walrus cry out in pain as his face hit the ground hard. Walrein got back up and shook his head furiously before locking eyes with Pertinax, who revealed his wings once again while standing only two feet away from his opponent.

"Use Surf to push Pertinax back, Walrein!"

Surprised by the attack, Pertinax stumbled back and fell down on the ice, allowing Walrein to create a tidal wave. Then, the massive body of water crashed down on Pertinax, sweeping him past Gray and into the wall behind her, causing the girl to turn around worriedly. Pertinax hopped back on his feet, however, and Gray let out a sigh of relief before turning back to face Pryce and his Walrein.

"Way to stay strong, Pertinax! Use Storm Throw!"

Pertinax flew as fast as he could, flapping his wings at a rapid pace before landing in front of Walrein and grabbing his flipper. Not wasting any time, Pertinax swung Walrein around as if he were doing the hammer event in track and field, and he hurled the heavy Pokemon into the wall behind Pryce, causing the room to shake while Walrein slid down and landed on the ground.

"Wow, that was strong!" Eevee shouted while Pertinax slipped on the ice once again, clearly struggling with the lack of friction.

"Walrein, show them your willpower and use Surf again!" Pryce ordered as soon as Pertinax fell on his back.

Getting back up as fast as he could, Walrein threw both of his flippers into the air. A colossal wave of water rose and began to tumble towards Pertinax, who slowly rose to his feet and kept both of his arms out as a means of maintaining his balance.

"You show them your willpower, Pertinax! Fight through it and then use Vice Grip!" Gray countered, screaming to her Pinsir.

Nodding, Pertinax braced for impact and was clobbered by the wicked wave, prompting Pryce to smile at Walrein, who turned around and beamed. However, neither realized Pertinax was still standing in the same spot as before, but his pincers were glowing dark green. Shooting forwards, Pertinax snapped his pincers on Walrein's neck, making the water and ice type roar in pain before thrashing in an attempt to shake Pertinax off.

"Send him flying with Earthquake, Walrein!"

"Let go and strike with Double Hit!" Gray ordered, knowing that if Pertinax kept his grip, he'd end up fainting just like Ferus did.

Pertinax immediately let go of Walrein and his arms started to glow purple. As soon as Walrein lifted his upper body off the ground, Pertinax slammed both of his arms against his face, knocking Walrein onto his back as he let out a weak grunt, closing his eyes right after.

"Walrein is unable to battle! Pryce, choose your last Pokemon!" the ref yelled after seeing the fully evolved Pokemon close its eyes.

"That's how it's done, Pertinax! Nice job!" Acer cheered while punching the air in front of her, making the bug type laugh as he flew back to Gray's side and took a deep breath, clearly exhausted from his battle with Walrein.

"Thank you very much, Walrein. Return," Pryce said to the downed Pokemon's Pokeball. "Piloswine, go!" he shouted, tossing his final Pokeball, which exploded once it reached its apex.

Gray stared at the familiar Pokemon, remembering how Joey's Piloswine had given her such trouble during the Goldenrod City Tournament. However, Pryce's Piloswine looked much stronger than the one she had faced, and she knew she and her Pokemon had also gained a considerable amount of strength.

"Oh man, I want a shot at taking that thing down!" Comis roared, snapping his claws repeatedly. "I need to get revenge!"

"We didn't even battle this Piloswine," Agrestis informed her excited teammate, who shook his head. "Besides, I'd rather have Pertinax and Placidus battle than get another chance for my own personal gain."

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Piloswine! Begin!"

"Take to the air and use Brick Break, Pertinax!" Gray ordered, trying to deal as much damage as possible to Pryce's final Pokemon.

Pertinax, sharing the same ambition as Gray, opened his wings and flew around while his fists began to surge with white energy. Afterwards, he swooped down and wound both of his arms back in an attempt to clobber Piloswine, but the furry Pokemon grunted and Pryce grinned at the attack, knowing just ow to counter.

"Piloswine, intercept it with Thrash!" the elderly Gym Leader retorted.

Just before Pertinax could land the super effective attack, Piloswine shot forwards and smashed his head against Pertinax's, knocking the Pinsir out of the air and onto the icy ground. Everyone gasped in shock at the power Piloswine had just displayed, and Gray looked at Pertinax worriedly as he rolled around on the ground, holding his head.

"Pertinax, are you okay?" she shouted in concern, causing the bug type to force himself back onto his feet. "All right. Use a spinning X-Scissor!" the teen continued, not realizing how much pain Pertinax was truly in.

Both of the beetle's arms began to glow light blue, and he started to spin like a drill before flying around in an attempt to confuse Piloswine. The ice type, however, wasn't, and Pertinax flew right at him for a second time, which made Pryce shake his head disappointedly.

"Don't relent! Blast him away with Ice Beam!"

Piloswine quickly opened his mouth and unleashed a devastating Ice Beam attack, which Pertinax flew right into, thinking he could overpower it. Much to his and Gray's dismay, Ice Beam prevailed and sent Pertinax spiraling towards the ceiling. Somehow, he regained control of his flight, and Pertinax panted wildly as cuts and bruises covered his body.

"Give this everything you've got, Pertinax! Use Brick Break!"

"End it with Ancient Power!" Pryce shrieked, lifting his cane and pointing it at Pertinax.

Piloswine slammed his front two feet against the ice and roared as five large boulders revolved around his body. Then, each of the five rocks flew towards Pertinax, who attempted to avoid them, but he was too slow to do so. Each of the boulders slammed into him and launched him into the roof once again, but this time, he fell lifelessly to the ground while Piloswine roared once again, only to be engulfed in a blinding white light.

As soon as the light dimmed, a completely different Pokemon stood in Piloswine's place, and it was massive. Two gigantic tusks stuck out of its face, and its eyes were actually visible.

"Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokemon, and the evolved form of Piloswine. Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age," Gray's Pokedex stated before it was tucked back into her pocket.

"This isn't good. This isn't good," Comis repeated over and over again while shaking his head. "Even without evolving, it managed to take Pertinax out in just three attacks! This isn't good!"

"Relax," Slakoth ordered calmly, shutting Comis up. "You're forgetting that Placidus is built to take Mamoswine down. He's big, bulky, and packs a punch. Neither of them are that mobile, and the ice won't screw with his balance. If anyone's going to beat Mamoswine, it's Placidus."

Bagon, meanwhile, stared at the battlefield with his jaw on the ground. Up to that point, the battle was pretty intense, but a Gym Leader's Pokemon evolving? That was something no one had ever seen before.

"Pertinax is unable to battle! Gray, choose your last Pokemon!" the referee shouted, ignoring the evolution.

"Thank you so much, Pertinax. I promise, we're going to win," Gray said as she withdrew the bug type. Looking back up at her opponents, Gray grabbed her third Pokeball and pointed it right at them with a solemn expression on her face. "Placidus, it's all up to you!"

Once the Pokeball opened and Placidus appeared, Pryce's eyes opened a bit wider, and he began to chuckle at the sight of the Avalugg. Mamoswine, meanwhile, swiped his feet along the ice, eagerly waiting to battle his new opponent. Placidus, meanwhile, kept his emotions in check and looked around at the icy battlefield, making a mental note to himself.

"Come on, Placidus! You can do this!" Comis, Acer, Agrestis, Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, Bagon, and Slakoth cheered while Nikki and Cole clapped for the burly ice type.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Mamoswine! Begin!"

"Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Pryce shouted, wanting to make the battle as physical as possible.

Doing just as he was told, Mamoswine stomped on the ice covered ground before trudging across the battlefield. As he did so, he was enveloped in a coat of golden energy, showing just how powerful the attack was as he began to roar.

"Bulk up with Iron Defense, and then use Take Down!" Gray retorted.

Placidus grunted in response and his body flashed silver for a split second, shining brightly. Then, he slammed both of his feet on the ground just like Mamoswine had, and he began to run towards his ground type opponent while also being shrouded in a golden coat of energy. Both ice types collided headfirst in the middle of the battlefield, and Placidus began to push Mamoswine back, but Pryce quickly turned the tables.

"Throw Placidus back with your tusks and then use Ice Beam, Mamoswine!"

Using the Avalugg's own strength against himself, Mamoswine lowered his head and got his tusks underneath Placidus, catching him off guard. Before he could react, Placidus was hurled into the air, and he landed on his flat back, preventing him from moving anywhere. Freaked out by how helpless he was, Placidus began roaring and flailing wildly while Gray bit her lip nervously, not knowing how to help her Pokemon. Suddenly, Gray perked up and beamed as she knew exactly what to do, which Placidus noticed.

"Use Rapid Spin to get back on your feet and counter with an Ice Beam of your own, Placidus!" the seventeen year old commanded confidently, easing her Pokemon's nerves.

Placidus roared intimidatingly as he began to spin like a top, and he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Once he was in the air, Placidus flipped himself and landed on the ground feet first before rearing back and firing an Ice Beam attack at the same time as Mamoswine. The zigzagging beams of energy collided and began to battle back and forth before Placidus' ultimately won out and struck Mamoswine, causing the newly evolved Pokemon to stumble backwards and shake his head in pain.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with the strength of your Avalugg," Pryce told Gray, bowing to the heavy Pokemon along with Mamoswine once he managed to regain his composure. "However, we will not allow you to win!"

"Just try and stop us, Pryce! Placidus and I are going to win, and you're going to give us that badge!"

"We'll just see about that, young lady. Mamoswine, Earthquake!" Pryce shouted to his final Pokemon.

Without hesitation, Mamoswine smashed his front right foot against the floor as hard as he could, causing the room to shake wildly.

"Perfect!" Gray shouted, catching both of her opponents off guard. Even Placidus was confused by his trainer's excitement, but he soon found out why she reacted the way she did. "Placidus, use the dirt as a launching pad and then hit 'em with an aerial Take Down!"

Taking one step forwards, Placidus planted his back two feet on the column of dirt that shot out of the ice, and he stood as if he were bipedal while the dirt rose rapidly. Once it reached its apex, Placidus hopped off of it and dove towards Mamoswine like a spear as golden energy covered his body. Pryce didn't have enough time to react to the cunning counterattack, and he watched as Mamoswine was obliterated by Placidus.

"Mamoswine, shake it off and use Ancient Power!" Pryce ordered as his final Pokemon tried to get back onto his feet.

Grunting loudly, Mamoswine threw his body forwards after five boulders revolved around him. Each of the enormous rocks smashed into Placidus, and the Avalugg cried out in pain, but managed to stay standing thanks to Iron Defense, which made Gray breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hang in there just a little longer, Placidus! Use Rapid Spin across the battlefield and then Ice Fang!"

Placidus nodded and obeyed his trainer's commands, spinning like a top at a furious pace. Then, as he closed in on Mamoswine, Placidus landed on the ground and two long, blue fangs shot out of his mouth. Without hesitation, Placidus bit Mamoswine as hard as he could, causing the ground type to roar angrily while Pryce threw his arm out to his side.

"Stay strong and throw Placidus away!"

Mamoswine wasted no time hurling Placidus in the air, but neither of them realized Gray wanted that to happen.

"Now finish this with Ice Beam!" she screamed as Avalugg spun wildly.

Suddenly, he stopped spinning and locked his sights on Mamoswine, who was gasping for air and fell in exhaustion. Rearing his head back, Placidus shot a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at Mamoswine and struck the massive Pokemon, knocking him unconscious instantly as he fell onto his side with his eyes closed. After landing on his feet, Placidus looked over at the referee, who turned his attention to Mamoswine before putting his arms up.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle! That means Gray, Ferus, Pertinax, and Placidus are the winners!"

"You did it, Placidus!" Gray shrieked as she ran over to the heavy Pokemon and hugged him as tight as she could before shivering, due to how cold he was. "That was such an amazing battle!"

"Thanks," Placidus replied before being swarmed by the other Pokemon, who all praised him for his victory over Mamoswine.

"You're quite the trainer, Gray," Pryce complimented as he walked over to the teen, who bowed at the kind words. "Here, this is the Glacier Badge. You and your Pokemon earned it."

Pryce carefully handed Gray the piece of metal, which looked like a snowflake. The girl graciously took the badge and placed it in her badge case, which only had one empty spot remaining, bringing a bright grin to Gray's face.

"Haha, that's quite the impressive collection of badges. The final Gym is in Blackthorn City, which is only a few miles to the east. I have to warn you, though, that Gym Leader is easily the most difficult, and she specializes in dragon types."

"Did you ever battle her, sir?" Nikki asked.

"That I did. Only Mamoswine was able to put a dent in her Pokemon, but I'm sure you'll be able to win. I wish you the best of luck, Gray."

"Thank you so much, Pryce. We'll win that badge for you!" Gray vowed, sticking her fist straight out, which made Pryce laugh. "Oh, and if you have a challenger named Joey come by, be careful. He has a really strong team."

"Noted," Pryce replied, nodding at the information.

With that, Gray, Cole, Nikki, and their Pokemon walked out of the Gym with their sights set on Blackthorn City, where Gray's final badge waited.

* * *

 **Atta boy, Placidus! Now Gray has seven badges (SEVEN!), and she'll be heading off for Blackthorn City next chapter. This arc's going to be pretty short in terms of words per chapter, so there's not much keeping us from the Silver Conference! Also, I decided to mix up the preview for the chapter because I didn't want to directly give anything away, but I can tell you it has something to do with Unova. Till then, peace out.  
**

 **Also, the chapter title was changed because it was too long, and I forgot the other thing that I think was important :/**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Ushering in a New World"**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"It's a shame, really, to live in such an ugly world that no one attempts to change. That stops now. I will bring change and beauty to this world, no matter the cost."**_

* * *

 **Blackthorn City Arc**

 **Chapter 50:** **A Challenge of Ice Supremacy** **  
Chapter 51:** **Savannah and Daniel: Cousins Collide!** **  
Chapter 52:** **Shelgon Spreads His Wings!** **  
Chapter 53: Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!**


	49. Ushering in a New World

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (Nikki and her Pokemon run from store to store while Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth eat all of the food at a buffet)  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **What's popping, people? Right now we have another chapter of PJA:ANG and the story's quickly winding to a close (based on where I'm at, not you). This chapter, however, will open a new door. If I'm being cryptic in this message, you'll understand what I'm getting at once you're done reading. Anyways, last update featured Gray defeating Pryce, who had his Piloswine evolve against Placidus. As for this chapter, I'm really pumped to post it because there are going to be some badass characters involved. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Prepare to have your mind blown, my good man! Maybe Flare or Galactic will appear, maybe it's Purity, or maybe it's Gray! Ferus won't be Mega Evolving until the Silver Conference because it'd be overkill in any battle and immediately guarantee Gray the win_

 **Trentavious Phoenix:** _Hype! Hype! I knew I needed to mix it up at some point (with the Gym Battles all being the same), so why not have an evolution for a Gym Leader instead of the challenger?_

 **Defender31415:** _Thanks, and yes he did. As for the chapter preview, time to find out!_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Shenanigans! I call shenanigans! Seriously though, Gray's really lucky to have Placidus, and the person isn't who you speculated :P At least you get to find out now!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Huzah! Creativity for the win! I didn't really want Mamoswine to be an evolution, but why not mix things up when they've gotten, to me, pretty stale? Time is fake... cuz so much of it passed... yeah. And thanks! Unicus hype!_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Eh. This person won't be showing up until Unova, but I figured I'd start teasing that and building anticipation. Purity, on the other hand, will kind of come out of nowhere and start kicking ass, so that will hopefully be good. Thanks for the review!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 49** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is close to hatching. It's only a matter of time before it hatches!_**

* * *

 _"Sitting in a board room. Bored, sitting in a board room. Sitting in a board room while bored. Check the one you feel flows."_

 _"Rays from the Sun on Earth. Sun rays striking the Earth. The Earth absorbing the Sun's rays. Check the one you feel is correct."_

 _"The Earth is beautiful. Beauty is the Earth. Humans are a cancer to Earth, therefore they are also a cancer to beauty. Do you agree? If so, good. If not, go on living your bland life and wait to suffer the consequences like all of those other morons."_

"Rising from the seat he was planted in, the man cracked his back and turned to resume staring out the window, watching insolent little children, adults, and their Pokemon carry on with their lives, taking everything they had been blessed with for granted. Slowly, he took a sip of the coffee in his hand and pulled away immediately, cursing under his breath at the scalding beverage as he waltzed out into the clogged streets filled with pawns. Yes; pawns. Each and every one of them was just another useless piece in the grandiose game of chess, also known as life.

Thousands of envious looks from thousands of pairs of eyes shifted in his direction, and he noticed. Looking up to him, both literally and figuratively speaking, those passing by felt as if they had just seen God himself walking down the street, and they weren't wrong.

Signing autographs as often as he breathed, taking pictures with fans as if _his_ life depended on it, and not those spineless maggots that couldn't leave him alone. No, of course it had to be him; the one whose brilliance outshone all others like the lone star painted on the black canvas of nighttime. He was the Sun, the Moon, oxygen, water, food, shelter, everything. If you looked at anything, he had something to do with it, whether it be directly or not.

Even those living under a rock knew him by first name and addressed him as such as if he were a lifelong friend they had grown up with. The lack of formality, and respect, for that matter, was sickening and yet, to be quite honest, paltry. Sure, being called to as often as he was would get on anyone's nerves, but at the end of the day, who really cared about what some no-named caveman had failed to exhibit? He certainly didn't, at least, not at this moment.

No, not for the past few weeks had he cared much about what others were doing and saying to, and around, and about him. Language, regardless of how evil and bloodthirsty it could be was an art; a work of beauty. How had so many simpletons learned to master such an eloquent craft no other species was capable of? That was the question that had started the timer - the countdown to his inevitable explosion. Would anyone be able to survive the nuclear aftermath he was destined to omit? One thing was certain, however; beauty would."

Placing the papers on her desk, a pale, green haired woman could only let her jaw hit the ground. That was the lone reaction she found suitable for the intricate craft of writing the man before her had transcribed. Adjusting the green glasses covering her eyes, the woman picked her jaw up and cracked a toothy smile as the man reached for his papers and grabbed them, stuffing them into his jacket pocket as if they were nothing more than the people he had written about.

"Why would you do that? You spent such a long time writing about such beautiful things!" the woman cried, following the much taller man down a hallway filled with the world's most incredible works of art. Among them was a portrait of a rainbow colored double helix, though it was much smaller than the rest of the gallery.

"Time itself, is a work of beauty, as is fate. It was my fate to crumple the paper, and it's my fate to continue walking down this hallway, make plans, and find what I've been so desperately searching for, which also takes time," the man explained, looking down at his antiquated suit, which seemed to be from the previous decade. "Trust in the process, and you'll see everything happens for a reason."

His words echoed through the narrow hallway and bounced back and forth, unable to escape to the ears of the public that so badly needed a wake-up call.

"Thinking about the naive population roaming the Earth raises my heart rate to levels never before seen," he started while his face grew as red as the blood of a fallen soldier. "I only wish I could have the honor of pulling the trigger that fired the bullet of knowledge and beauty straight into its brain, sending shockwaves throughout the world!"

The woman stared as the masterfully worded confession of her boss burrowed into her ears and set up camp in her brain.

"Whatever you feel is the right path to trek, I shall follow," the shorter, younger woman informed her superior, who smiled softly and bowed once they reached the end of the hallway.

"I appreciate that, Bryony. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left to myself," the towering man said while placing his hand against a scanner.

"Of course."

With that, Bryony walked down the hallway, heading back to the lobby she had been in when reading her boss' writing. Once he could no longer see her, the man let out a frustrated sigh as the metal door separating him from his office slid open, allowing him to walk inside. As soon as the door closed, the man snickered and ran a hand through his hair before adjusting the suit he was wearing. Upon sitting in his chair, which was stationed right in front of an enormous electronic map of sorts, he furiously typed away, searching for the missing piece to the puzzle.

"It's good to see you're back, Lysandre. I was beginning to think all of that acting popped a vessel in your head," a robotic voice, one belonging to a Pokemon with a translator, joked as it walked over to the man.

"I was beginning to think the same thing, Pyroar. It's only a matter of time before I'm going to change the attitude of this organization," the determined human stated, still typing wildly in pursuit of finding the answer he craved.

"Given the history of some people working for you, I wouldn't be surprised if it was met with open arms. They're batshit crazy," the Pokemon opined, shaking its head as it sat by its master, who didn't pay any attention to the movement.

"Here it is," he muttered, a smug grin creeping across his face as he stared at the map, which showed all six regions and where they were on the planet. "Unova. That's where the Ultimate Weapon lies."

"Wait, I thought the Ultimate Weapon was rumored to be in Geosenge Town when created, but then that same guy destroyed it," the Pokemon announced, scratching its head in confusion.

"No. According to all of the documents from that time period, it was believed that the Ultimate Weapon was constructed in Unova first, and then a man just so happened to make another one in order to stop a war going on between two factions of Pokemon."

"That sounds pretty coincidental if you ask me," the Pokemon muttered, drawing an annoyed look from the man sitting in front of the map.

"There's not much I can do about it, okay? Coming up with plans to destroy the world, motivations for becoming evil... it's all been done before!" the man screamed, making his Pokemon back away in fear. "I'm sorry," he apologized, recognizing how terrified the creature was. "I have to make a call, so make sure you don't break anything."

000

Ending the call he had received a few minutes prior, a young man sitting by his lonesome sighed. The starry skylines of Lumiose City were, for lack of a better word, breathtaking. As he leaned back on the grassy hill, his hands underneath his head as if they were a pillow, a winged Pokemon walked over heavily before plopping down with a yawn.

"I have some good news," the young man announced, grabbing his Pokemon's attention.

The trainer didn't speak, however. Instead, he continued staring up at the sky and began to think about what new adventures awaited him and his best friend, the one that never left his side. Turning, he locked eyes with the large Pokemon and rose to his feet immediately as a powerful gust of wind whipped, sending a sudden chill down his spine.

As the wind picked up, one leaf from each of the two trees he was resting under were ripped off their branches and began to float aimlessly in the wind. The two began to travel along different wind currents, and the Pokemon sitting next to his trainer tried watching both leaves dance. He was unable to because the gust of wind had sent them in opposite directions, but once it died down, they began floating towards the ground at the same pace.

"We're going to Unova," the young man stated as both leaves hit the ground, one right next to the other.

* * *

 **So, Lysandre's going to be (one of) the main antagonist(s) of PUA:ANG, and I'm happy to say I'll be molding him into a threatening villain instead of the chump he was in the games. Also, if you think the reasoning for him going to Unova is stupid, I agree, and that's why I poked fun at myself near the end of his dialogue. The person at the end of the chapter also made their debut, and they're going to play a MAJOR role in Unova. I'm sure you'll grow to love this character as much as I already do, because he/she will be pretty similar to Ariel. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Who do you think the person at the end of the chapter was? (It's an actual character in either the anime or games. I won't tell you which, but you'll find out relatively soon)  
** **2) Did you notice the foreshadowing? (Here's a hint; it's near the end of the chapter)  
** **3) How do you feel about Lysandre's goal?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "A Challenge of Ice Supremacy"**_

 _ **On their way to Blackthorn City, the group is stopped by a Jynx, who patrols Ice Path. Forced into battling the powerful Pokemon, Placidus and Bagon team up to defeat Jynx! Will they be able to?**_

* * *

 **Blackthorn City Arc**

 **Chapter 51:** **Savannah and Daniel: Cousins Collide!** **  
Chapter 52:** **Shelgon Spreads His Wings!** **  
Chapter 53: Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!** **  
**


	50. A Challenge of Ice Supremacy

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (Nikki and her Pokemon run from store to store while Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth eat all of the food at a buffet)  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? Time for Chapter 50, and boy has time flown by. Anyways, last chapter shifted the attention to the antagonists for Unova, that being Lysandre and Team Flare, and then some random character (or two, I guess) were introduced at the end, though their identities were hidden. This chapter will focus on the group trying to get to Blackthorn City, and running into a Jynx along the way. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Not even close, haha. The character plays a large role in either the games or anime (won't say which), so it's definitely not the people from the Battle Chateau (I didn't even know they existed, lol)._

 **Defender31415:** _Yeah, he said he wanted to_

 **James95:** _No, the foreshadowing wasn't Unova, because I've stated that Gray will go their multiple times. Nikki Minaj, go!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, it was really weird to write it (actually trying to be descriptive is really weird) and I'm glad you appreciated it since the whole thing was coming from Lysandre! He's going to be really snobbish, so his condescending tone will be prevalent throughout all of Flare. Alain could definitely be it, not much else I can say there. The leaves... maybe :3 Yeah, that was it. And wahoo! No one has hated his goal so far! I'm getting anxious for Unova, so much so that I've written a few chapters (you knew that, though), and I'm going HAM on that story unlike these, which turned out to be (compared to the expectations I had) flops. It'll be really similar to Kalos, though. I can guarantee that_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yes he will be! And hopefully Unova will actually live up to my expectations, because if it does it'll easily be the best of all the stories. Also, you're right about the leaves being the character at the end (or Alain) and Gray_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 49** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is close to hatching. It's only a matter of time before it hatches!_**

* * *

"I don't think this is healthy for the egg," Gray stammered while shivering. "Ferus, can you make sure it stays heated?" the trainer asked as she, Comis, Nikki, Cole, Eevee, Bagon, and Slakoth continued walking through Ice Path.

"How? I don't have a flame on my tail or anything like that," the fire type replied, making Gray deadpan before hugging the egg as tight as she could without breaking it. "Just stuff it into your backpack with a bunch of clothes."

"Or we could've just gone over the mountain," Nikki snapped as she turned around and glared at Gray, who sweat dropped in response. "But of course we had to go through this freezing cold route because you wanted to see all of the Pokemon in here!" she continued, throwing her arms around violently to capture how mad she was about the decision to cut through Ice Path.

"You know, Nikki, you're more than welcome to do that on your own if you want to," Comis shot back, defending Gray.

"Calm down, guys," Slakoth ordered as he turned around while still sitting on top of Cole's head. "We all know it's freezing in here, but we're not going to solve anything by yelling at each other. If we keep trucking along, there's not a doubt in my mind we can get out of here within the next hour or two," the lazy Pokemon concluded poetically with a smile.

His words fell on deaf ears, however, as Nikki folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I can't make it another hour! My skin's going to turn blue, and my hair's going to turn to icicles!" the blonde screamed as she attempted to stick all of her hair underneath her cap, which failed miserably. "If you see me start to freeze, hit me with a Flamethrower, Ferus."

Ferus smirked at the order and prepared to char the annoying girl to a crisp, but he stopped when Gray put a hand in front of his face, shaking her head. Sighing, Ferus stopped his attack and took a deep breath before lightly forming a flame on the tip of his tongue, which he stuck out near the egg Gray was holding.

"Great thinking, Ferus!" Comis exclaimed, making Ferus nod while everyone shuffled their feet along the icy ground in silence. "It's a good thing I have wings!" Comis remarked, agitating the already annoyed group of travelers.

While he chopped his footsteps, Bagon looked around the frigid room he was in and stared at the icicles hanging overhead. Each was at least four feet long, and the thought of one falling and stabbing someone continuously ran through the baby dragon's head, scaring him. As soon as his emotions got the best of him, Bagon fell over and slammed his face on the ground hard, causing the room to shake slightly before one of the enormous icicles fell.

"Placidus, push Bagon out of the way and use Iron Defense!" Gray shouted, hurling the ice type's Pokeball.

In a flash of light, the Avalugg appeared and used his head to slide Bagon along the ice. Then, his body flashed silver and he grunted slightly as the icicle crashed into his flat back, shattering on contact. Slowly rising to his feet, Bagon was caught off guard when Nikki scooped him up and hugged him as tight as she could while Gray patted Placidus on the head thankfully.

"Are you okay, Bagon? Oh god, that would've been awful if you got hit by the icicle!" Nikki screamed.

"I'm... fine," the dragon type squeaked in response, struggling for air due to his trainer's crushing hug, which she stopped immediately while grinning sheepishly. "Thanks to Placidus, that is. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," the Avalugg replied kindly with a smile as he easily made his way across the ice while Gray and Ferus slipped and stumbled all over until they reached the door to the next room. "You'll get me back some time," Placidus said to Bagon before chuckling along with the others.

What they didn't realize was a strange figure in the corner of the room, whose eyes had been glowing blue when the icicle fell. The creature eyed Placidus intently before he disappeared from sight, prompting it to pursue the bulky Pokemon. There was no way she was going to be outdone by some four legged dunce.

000

"It's a good thing you're strong enough to carry me," Gray said to Placidus while sitting on the ice type's back. "I should thank myself for that, though. After all, you wouldn't be here if I didn't ask you to travel with us," the girl joked, giggling at her comment along with Placidus.

"And you should be thanking me for accepting," Placidus shot back while also carrying Bagon, who was exhausted from having to use his stubby legs so much. "How're you two feeling, by the way?"

"Great!" Gray and Bagon answered in unison while Cole and Nikki sighed and hung their heads, cursing at themselves for not having a big Pokemon capable of carrying them through Ice Path, or anywhere really. Placidus, however, was more than willing to carry them, though both teens declined because they didn't want the bulky Pokemon to exert all of his energy.

"Oh wow! The eighth Gym Leader has the highest winning percentage out of all the others in Johto. She's going to be really tough," Cole announced, breaking his silence as he turned to Gray, who shrugged in response before patting Placidus on the head.

"It doesn't matter, because Placidus will take down all of her dragon types! And even if he doesn't, Ferus and Agrestis will!" Gray proclaimed, prompting Placidus to roar while Comis pouted at the fact that he was sitting out of yet another Gym Battle. However, he didn't let that bother him, as he swooped down and nodded to back his trainer's lineup choices.

"I completely forgot about Agrestis. It's good to know she's going to get to battle again," Nikki commented before shivering at the frigid temperatures.

"Wait, the Gym Leader specializes in dragon types? I want to train with her!" Bagon exclaimed, making Gray, Comis, Placidus, Cole, Slakoth, and Eevee laugh while Nikki hung her head in shame. "Uhm... I didn't mean it like that, Nikki."

The blonde waved off the apology, trying to cheer her Pokemon up, which worked. Once she turned around, Nikki attempted to continue walking forwards, but she was stopped when an icicle crashed into the ground in front of her, causing the blonde to shriek while Eevee jumped to her right and looked around for an enemy.

"Relax, Eevee," Nikki started, "it's just a stupid icicle."

Nikki's statement was soon shutdown, as Placidus, Comis, and Slakoth also began looking around with their eyes narrowing. Gray noticed the change in demeanors amongst the creatures and looked around herself, trying to see what they were searching for.

"That wasn't a normal icicle," Placidus announced as he investigated the large spear of ice. "This is an Icicle Crash attack. Something's trying to keep us from advancing," he concluded confidently, prompting the other Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs, excluding Bagon, to run towards their respective trainers. "Show yourself!"

Slowly, a wide figure with strange hair and gigantic lips revealed itself, shocking the group except for Placidus, who narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of the others protectively. The strange Pokemon, meanwhile, didn't appear to be intimidated by Placidus' presence, prompting Gray to reach for Ferus' Pokeball. Comis stopped her by grabbing her arm and shaking his head, leading to the girl placing the fire type's Pokeball back on her belt. Then, she grabbed her Pokedex and scanned the unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Jynx, the Human Shape Pokemon, and the evolved form of Smoochum. It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said."

"Jynnnn," the ice type groaned, wagging her finger before sticking both of her arms straight out to her sides.

"She doesn't want us to reach Blackthorn City," Eevee translated, making the three teens nod. "You're not going to stop us!"

"That's right!" Placidus roared, slamming his front left foot on the ground as hard as he could. "Gray, let's teach this thing a lesson!"

"Okay!" the seventeen year old replied with a nod. "Placidus, charge and use Take Down!"

Placidus obeyed the girl's order and trudged across the ice while being enveloped in a golden coat of energy. As he closed in on Jynx, the strange Pokemon waved both of her arms around before pointing at Placidus, stopping him dead in his tracks while a thin blue line of light appeared around his body. Then, Jynx threw her arms upwards, slamming Placidus against the top of the room before he was dropped, crashing into the ground harshly with a weak cry.

"Placidus!" Gray shouted, attempting to run towards the ice type.

Jynx wasn't having any bit of Gray's actions, however, as her eyes flashed blue and she pointed at the teenager. A thin line of blue energy appeared around Gray's body and she froze instantly, making everyone gasp. Comis was too shocked to do anything, and so were Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, and Eevee. Bagon, meanwhile, was the only one capable of acting, so he ran forwards at a surprising speed. Before Jynx could throw Gray, Bagon rammed into her and headbutted the ice type in the face, launching her into the wall she was standing in front of.

"Thanks... Bagon," Gray panted, looking up at the dragon while smiling. "Placidus, are you okay?" she asked as Placidus rose to his feet and shook off the pain he had felt from being thrown against the top of the room. "Good. Now use Ice Beam to freeze Jynx!"

"Bagon, help them out with Ember!" Nikki ordered, snapping out of her shock.

Both Placidus and Bagon reared back before unleashing their attacks, which struck Jynx and made her grunt in pain. Surprisingly, the psychic type got up and didn't appear to be hurt in the slightest, scaring the trio of travelers.

"Slakoth, hit her with Play Rough!" Cole shouted, throwing his right hand forwards.

Snapping out of his lazy state, Slakoth shot forwards while pink aura surrounded his body, and he rammed into Jynx. Much to Slakoth's dismay, Jynx caught him and threw him against the ground as hard as she could, causing the normal type to cry out in pain.

"Placidus, get Slakoth and bring him back to Cole!" Gray instructed.

Doing as he was told, Placidus slid across the ice and lifted Slakoth off the ground with his mouth before throwing the injured Pokemon onto his flat back. Then, as Placidus attempted to return to Gray and the others, Jynx's hands began to glow white and she slapped the Avalugg across his face as hard as she could, launching him onto his back while Slakoth was sent flying through the air.

While he desperately tried to get off his back, Placidus saw Jynx walking his way with a smug look on her face, both of her hands glowing white. Rearing her arms back to deliver the final blow, Jynx snickered and relished the moment, and the look of terror in Placidus' eyes. Not wanting to waste another second, Jynx threw her arms forwards.

Just before Wake-Up Slap could strike its target, Bagon sprinted and dove in front of Placidus, taking the brunt of the attack. Everyone gasped in shock as Bagon pushed back with his head, but Jynx wasn't going to be outdone, as she fought right back and attempted to overpower the puny Pokemon. Due to his standing on the ice, Bagon began to slip a bit, but he quickly regained his balance. However, Jynx didn't relent in her attack, nearly pinning Bagon against the ground.

"You can do it, Bagon!" Comis screamed while punching the air in front of him excitedly. "Don't let this freak beat you!"

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Placidus bellowed as he continued to try and get back on his feet. "Hold her off long enough and then I'll crush her!"

Smirking, Bagon turned back slightly and made eye contact with the cheering Pokemon, catching them off guard. Then, all of a sudden, Bagon was engulfed in a blinding light, and Jynx was sent flying backwards.

Once the light faded, a four legged gray ball, which was actually a shell, stood in place of Bagon and let out a low grunt. Each of its legs were black, and a pair of yellow eyes peaked out of front of the shell.

"Shelgon, the Endurance Pokemon, and the evolved form of Bagon. Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish. New moves learned: Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Zen Headbutt, Protect."

"Wow! All of Shelgon's new moves replaced his old ones!" Slakoth exclaimed while looking at Nikki's Pokedex.

"And he evolved to defend Placidus! Way to, Shelgon!" Eevee cheered, making Shelgon nod without turning around. "Nikki, show that Jynx we mean business!" Eevee yelled at her trainer, who stared at her newly evolved Pokemon in shock.

"Right. Shelgon, use Flamethrower!" the blonde commanded, pointing at Jynx.

Shelgon didn't waste any time in showing off his new strength, unleashing a powerful wave of red and orange fire that zipped through the air and smashed into Jynx, making the fatigued Pokemon shriek in pain as she was engulfed in flames. Once the attack ceased, Jynx fell on her face and struggled to get back up, eventually falling on her face in exhaustion.

"Let's hurry and get out of here!" Cole shouted, seizing the opportunity to get past Jynx.

After Gray withdrew Placidus, she sprinted after everyone and ran out of the room, only to be blinded by a powerful blast of light. Looking around at her surroundings, the girl noticed a small city at the bottom of the hill she was standing on, and Cole, Nikki, Eevee, Slakoth, and Shelgon were all smiling, though it was impossible to tell with the last of the aforementioned group.

"Blackthorn City, here we come!"

* * *

 **Wow! Placidus and Bagon teamed up to defeat the Jynx guarding Ice Path, and Bagon evolved! The group will be arriving in Blackthorn City next chapter and, judging by the title, both Savannah and Daniel will be appearing, so things are going to start heating up. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Bagon evolving?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "**_ _ **Savannah and Daniel: Cousins Collide!"**_

 ** _As soon as they arrive in Blackthorn City, the group runs into Savannah and a member of the Kalos Elite 4, Daniel, who end up in a battle to see who the better dragon type trainer is! Will Savannah be able to defeat her powerful cousin?_**

* * *

 **Blackthorn City Arc**

 **Chapter 52:** **Shelgon Spreads His Wings!** **  
Chapter 53: Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!**


	51. Savannah and Daniel: Cousins Collide!

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (Nikki and her Pokemon run from store to store while Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth eat all of the food at a buffet)  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Hey, all! Last chapter, Gray and Nikki battled a Jynx trying to keep them from making it through Ice Path, but it was defeated by Placidus and Bagon, who evolved before ending the battle. This chapter will focus on Savannah and give her some more development, along with Daniel, while also setting the stage for Gray's Gym Battle with Clair. Now let's get going!**

 **Trentavious Phoenix:** _Yeah, Shelgon's evolving very soon, and if you think that's an interesting take for a traveling companion, just wait for Unova. As for character development, I don't think I've done a good job with that in the slightest, though there will be some redemption during the Silver Conference, and definitely in Unova_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _No, no he will not (be a Shelgon for much longer). His evolution will be spurred by the situation he'll find himself in, so it won't be level based. I didn't realize the team listing wasn't there (because I switched the chapters around and things got screwed up), so thanks for letting me know! And Alain could make sense, though I don't think I ever mentioned anything about a Charizard during the Lysandre chapter_

 **Defender31415:** _Not much, really, but he'll get a battle or two during the Purity Arc_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Icecreamed when you made that pun (oh god it hurts). Thanks, btw. I'm looking forward to posting next chapter, and I never realized how much fun it could be giving traveling partners' teams some development_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah! Placidus and Shelgon for the win! And the preview wasn't worded well; Savannah and Daniel will have a one versus one battle using dragon types_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Uhm... hopefully, haha. There are going to be a few battles in the next fifteen chapters or so that'll be a lot better than this one, but that's because those (in my opinion) are awesome_

 **Warrior of Hope:** _No big deal, man. I know I sent you this, but I assumed it'd come in Unova, and I'll be looking forward to that! Also, thanks. Shelgon won't be around much longer, and here's Daniel!_

 **dragonplayer18:** _Thanks!_

 **Guest:** _Yeah he is. Daniel's her cousin from her father's side, and Lance is her cousin from her mother's side_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 49** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is close to hatching. It's only a matter of time before it hatches!_**

* * *

"So this is where our last Gym Battle is?" Agrestis asked Gray, who nodded in response. "Well, it definitely looks... dragony," the glob of trash stated while sweat dropping at the dragon themed city.

Large statues of Dragonite were carved into the mountains facing the area, and everyone walking around was with a dragon type. Little kids, of course, had the first stages of the powerful types which included Dratini, Bagon, Gible, Deino, and Goomy. Teens also had the basic staged Pokemon, with a few having their first evolutions, while adults had the final stage of the dragons.

"I feel so out of place here," Placidus muttered under his breath as he received glares from all of the dragon types walking past him, making his teammates laugh while Gray cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath.

"You should," Cole said to the powerful Avalugg, who didn't know how to react to the comment. "You're one of only three types that are super effective against dragons, and you're probably the least favorite of them all. I mean, fairy types at least look weak, and dragon types have a mutual respect for each other, and then there's ice."

"Thanks for the reinforcement."

"Don't get down like that, Placidus," Slakoth said, trying to cheer up the heavy creature. "Think of it as them being afraid of how strong you are, because that's true! They wouldn't be giving you looks if you were... a Bergmite."

"That's true! And who cares if strangers don't like you? At least you've got us!" Comis exclaimed while placing his arm around Placidus' neck with a stupid grin. "But if they ever try to start a fight with you, I'll be right by your side."

The four other Pokemon nodded in confirmation of Comis' words, making Placidus smile before everyone turned when they heard Eevee screaming for them as she ran up the hill.

"Guys, Nikki wanted to me to tell you that some member of the Kalos Elite 4 is at the Pokemon Center!" Eevee shrieked in-between gasps for breath. "She's trying to distract him, so you need to hurry up!"

While Gray exchanged glances with Cole, she was shocked to see her Pokemon bolt down the hill with Eevee, making their way towards the Pokemon Center, prompting the two trainers and Slakoth to follow after.

Upon arriving in the Pokemon Center, the trio looked around for Gray's Pokemon, Nikki, and her Pokemon. Once they spotted Agrestis, which wasn't difficult in the slightest, Gray and Cole ran over only to see Nikki badgering a boy that looked to be around their age. He was about 5'8" and had tan kissed skin. His hair was black and medium length, with the sides being faded while the top was neatly combed back. His grey eyes stared straight at Nikki as the girl badgered him with a million questions per second. He wore a black t-shirt with gold chain patterns, beige cargo shorts, and black chucks, which didn't look suitable for traveling. What caught the attention of everyone was a chain around his neck, which had a Pokeball attached to it, but no one said anything about it.

"Nikki, leave the poor guy alone," Delcatty begged, embarrassed by how annoying her trainer was being.

Laughing at her words, the boy rose from his booth and patted Delcatty on the head before seeing Gray and Cole, prompting him to look down at a picture on his Pokedex before extending a hand with a smile.

"You must be Gray Plain," he started as he shook the girl's hand, which confused her.

"You don't know that," Ferus retorted defensively while standing in front of his trainer. The older boy chuckled at Ferus and ran a hand through his hair.

"Owen figured you'd say that."

Immediately, everyone exchanged glances, and they turned their attention back to the teen that began to walk towards the rear of the Pokemon Center. As soon as he saw the battlefield, the teen grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and turned to Gray.

"Before you ask, I'll explain what that is, and introduce myself. My name's Daniel London, and I'm a dragon type specialist in the Kalos Elite 4. The Pokeball I'm holding is a gift Owen wanted to give you."

With that, Daniel tossed the device into the air and it exploded once it reached its apex. A tall, powerful figure materialized from the light shooting out of the Pokeball, and once it dimmed, Gray gasped while Comis sprung forward and tackled the creature.

"Fortis, you're back!?" the Gliscor screeched as he continued strangling his idle, who managed to free himself while gasping. "It's so great to see you again! Did you finish your training with Owen?" he inquired while the others immediately ran over to Fortis and greeted him cheerfully, including Nikki's Pokemon except Shelgon, who wasn't familiar with the mighty dragon.

"For now, yeah. He said if we win the Silver Conference, there's not a chance of me training with him," Fortis answered before hugging Gray, who was ecstatic to see her strongest Pokemon.

"Wait, you said we! Does that mean-" Gray was cut off by Fortis' wings shooting open, and he roared before unleashing a wicked Draco Meteor that exploded high in the air. Everyone gaped at the insane attack except for Daniel, who nodded in approval.

"That's right. I'm going to help you win the Silver Conference!" Fortis proclaimed confidently, exuding an unfamiliar aura of moxie that Gray had never seen from him. "Enough about me, though. I see Agrestis, Placidus, and Skitty evolved."

"Yeah we did!" Delcatty exclaimed as she wagged her tail back and forth with a bright smile. "You should see how much stronger everyone's become, Fortis. It's like night and day."

"Is that so?" Fortis asked with a grin, firing up the younger group of Pokemon, excluding Ferus, who simply stepped forwards and locked eyes with his elder. Both Pokemon continued staring each other down as Daniel walked over, trying to figure out what was going on. He was stopped by Gray, however, as she stuck her hand out, knowing what her Pokemon were doing.

Suddenly, the two bumped fists and Ferus wagged his tail anxiously.

"I want a battle with you, Fortis. If I'm going to take on Owen and Charizard, I need to see how I stack up against their apprentice," Ferus announced, pumping up everyone except for Comis, who flew over and nudged Ferus out of the way.

"Not a chance. _We're_ going to battle, because I've been waiting for this for almost a year!" the winged scorpion shouted, making an excellent point which Ferus respected by bowing and walking back.

"Uh, Gray, before any of this happens, Owen wanted me to battle against you and Fortis," Daniel informed the brunette, who turned back to her Pokemon and laughed when she saw the crushed look on Comis' face.

"Not to be rude or anything, but are you only here because Owen sent you, Daniel?" Cole quizzed while Slakoth laid on his head. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, of course."

Laughing, Daniel waved off the worry Cole had expressed before plucking the Pokeball off the chain on his neck. Cole, Nikki, and Gray watched intently as the device was enlarged while the young man standing a few feet away stared down at it with a smile. Clearly, he was thinking about something, and he snapped out of his thoughts to look up at the trio of teens. Noticing that they were staring at the Pokeball, Daniel pointed it forwards and released the occupant.

Upon materializing, a blue serpent with white swooshes for ears let out a low groan while rubbing its eyes with its tail. After shaking its head, the Dragonair bowed to everyone looking in his direction, spotting Fortis in the process. Both dragon types began conversing while Shelgon stared at them in envy, too nervous to say anything despite the insistence of Delcatty and Nikki.

"We're here to visit my cousin," Daniel started while petting Dragonair. "To make a long story short-"

"Daniel? Dragonair?" a robotic female voice quizzed, prompting the group to turn. "What are you two doing here?" the owner of the voice, a Wigglytuff, interrogated as it walked forwards.

Before either of the two could get a word in, they closed their mouths when a petite redhead ran towards Wigglytuff, panting slightly as she bent over and put her hands on her knees. Upon noticing what Wigglytuff was looking at, the girl narrowed her eyes. She gasped, however, when Gray ran over with a smile and hugged her for a split second.

"Hi, Savannah! I didn't think we'd run into each other so soon!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great seeing you again," Nikki added kindly.

"I can't say anything they haven't, so... did you get your eighth badge?" Cole questioned, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The trio of friends soon noticed the look on Savannah's face, and they turned to Daniel, who shared the expression. Slowly, the two walked towards each other and hugged, confusing Cole, Nikki, Gray, and their Pokemon even as Savannah and the Elite 4 member conversed.

"I can't believe it's been so long. How have you been?" Daniel asked genuinely as Wigglytuff and Dragonair embraced.

"We've been incredible! You have no idea how much we've been training to prove Mom and Dad wrong!" Savannah shouted excitedly before turning to see shocked looks on the faces of her rival and traveling companions. "I guess you guys already met."

"Yeah, Daniel was just tell us why he was here," Acer replied, making Daniel and Dragonair sweat drop.

000

"So your family kicked you out because you wanted to train dragon types instead of ice types!?" Comis shouted as he sat next to Gray, who was holding the egg from the Day Care Center. Placidus, who had heard the story, along with the others, hung his head, ashamed to be associated with such people. Pertinax, however, placed a hand on the quadruped's back and smiled.

"Yup," Dragonair answered without hesitation. "I can't even begin to explain how lucky I am to have had Daniel find me, though. Let's say it was some other person who was either too scared to do anything, or didn't have an Abomasnow with them, then I think I'd be dead."

"That's horrible! Pokemon Hunters are the worst people on this planet," Eevee spat, drawing on a nod from Dragonair and Daniel.

"I wholeheartedly agree, but I'm thankful that guy was a Pokemon Hunter, because there's no way I would've met an incredible Pokemon like Dragonair, or any of the others I caught when I traveled through Kalos," the young man stated, smiling at the memories of his travels with Owen, Brooklyn, Cindy, and Eddy.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you become a member of the Elite 4 when you used to be a coordinator? Actually, why did you want to be a trainer when you made it to the semifinals of the Grand Festival in your first year competing?" Gray inquired, glancing down at the egg to see if it had any more cracks.

"Good question. I was actually going to go to Unova with these guys," Daniel said, pointing at Dragonair and his Dedenne, Haxorus, and Aerodactyl, who were playing with their teammates, Altaria and Gabite. "But right before we left, I got a call from Owen and I had an offer I couldn't refuse."

"That's incredible. I wish I could've traveled with Owen," Gray muttered with a disappointed look on her face, which made everyone laugh.

"The thing I don't understand is how you knew Savannah was going to be here in Blackthorn City. After all, you did say you hadn't talked in a year," Slakoth blurted out before covering his mouth and bowing to Daniel and Savannah repeatedly, realizing the disrespect he had just shown.

"He kept checking her profile on the Silver Conference website!" Aerodactyl shouted before laughing with Haxorus while Dedenne and Altaria shook their heads.

"That may be true, but that's not why I knew!" Daniel screamed at the Pokemon jokingly, making the duo of Aerodactyl and Haxorus, who were the best of buddies, laugh their heads off.

"If that's not the reason, then what was?" Fortis quizzed, confusing Gray, Nikki, and Cole, who whipped their necks towards him. "What? All I know, or knew, was that the Silver Conference was starting, because Charizard told me, and then Owen said I was going to Blackthorn City with Daniel."

The trio and their starters then shifted their attention to Daniel before finally settling their gaze on Savannah, who cleared her throat in preparation of speaking.

"My cousin from my mother's side lives here and I decided to stick around for a bit. Being my cousin from my father's side, Daniel knew that," the redhead explained, drawing nods from the group. "This place is kind of like home to me, really," Savannah continued before sighing and smiling at Wigglytuff, who shook her head in disgust.

"Why is that?" Comis asked, not picking up on the cue to stay quiet.

After exchanging glances with her starter, Savannah nodded at Wigglytuff and looked between Gray, Cole, and Nikki.

"Like Daniel, my parents weren't supportive of my dream, which was to become a Pokemon Trainer," the girl started, taking a deep breath before resuming. "They're... not exactly the nicest people."

"They're money-hungry, egotistical snobs!" Wigglytuff opined with an explosion of anger before slumping down in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rrriiight," Savannah added, slurring the word. "Anyways, they wanted, and still want me to become a doctor or lawyer so I can make a ton of money like them. One thing led to another, and I left home to prove that I could make a living off of being a Pokemon Trainer. Seeing the success Daniel had inspired me to chase my dreams, and because a lot of our extended family has an affinity for training dragon types, there's something about Blackthorn City that makes me feel at home."

"Sorry to hear about that," Fortis said to the girl who he had battled against during his travels through Kanto. Savannah nodded with a slight smile and let out a deep sigh before shooting out of her seat with an excited look on her face.

"All of that's in the past, so we just have to keep our heads up and do our absolute best!"

"Yeah!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, backing her trainer who turned to Gray with a determined look on her face, catching the brunette's attention.

"Gray, I want to have a full battle! Are you up for it?"

Comis shot up and his head nearly exploded at the idea. The Gliscor then began punching his fists forward wildly, but he stopped when he noticed Gray and the others weren't showing any signs of getting up to battle.

"Sorry, Savannah, but we're too tired to battle. We just got here a day ago, and our Gym Battle's tomorrow, so I don't want to overwork anyone," Gray responded after inspecting the egg closely, deflating her rival's excitement.

Surprisingly, Daniel rose to his feet and motioned for Savannah's attention, which he caught.

"I'll have a one on one battle if you want to."

000

"This will be a one versus one battle between Daniel and Savannah! Once either Pokemon is unable to continue, the battle will be over! Choose your Pokemon!" Cole shouted as he pointed at the cousins.

"Dragonair, let's show them the strength of the Elite 4!" Daniel roared as he pointed forwards.

The powerful Pokemon slithered forwards and anxiously waited for his opponent to be revealed, focusing on Savannah and Wigglytuff. Seeing Dragonair looking her way, Wigglytuff nearly ran onto the battlefield but stopped when she saw Savannah reach for a Pokeball on her belt, which she pulled up to her face and stared at solemnly.

"I'll show you I'm a dragon master too! Kingdra, come on out!" Savannah cried, slinging the Pokeball.

As soon as the Pokeball opened, Kingdra floated out and flew to his trainer's side protectively, unaware of why she had called upon him.

"Wow, Kingdra looks like he's been trained really well!" Daniel praised, making Savannah and the dragon type smile. However, Kingdra's face turned to stone as soon as he saw Dragonair, who nodded respectfully. Doing the same, Kingdra floated a few inches off the ground and looked ready to charge while Daniel hid a smirk.

Meanwhile, on the side of the battlefield, Gray and Fortis stood side by side, with Ferus to the girl's left. All three of them saw the look on Daniel's face and glanced at each other, engaging in a mental conversation while Comis, Acer, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus watched with intrigue. Delcatty, who was standing next to Ferus, gave her boyfriend a suspicious look, making him sweat drop while Gray and Fortis began whispering back and forth, piquing the hound's interest.

"Remember, Shelgon, watch Dragonair as close as you can, and I'll watch Daniel," Nikki ordered as she sat next to the newly evolved dragon, who grunted in response as he locked his sights on the unintimidating creature stationed on the nearest end of the battlefield.

"This battle will be between Dragonair and Kingdra! Begin!"

"Kingdra, use Ice Beam!" Savannah shouted, hoping to do as much damage as possible.

Sharing the same idea as his trainer, Kingdra wasted no time in shooting a zigzagging beam of light blue energy from his nose, and it closed in on Dragonair rapidly. Grinning at the sight, Savannah was suddenly taken aback when Daniel snapped his fingers nonchalantly, and Dragonair shot into the air at the speed of light. Meanwhile, on the side of the battlefield, Shelgon studied the flying Pokemon's movements as closely as he could, though Dragonair's speed made it quite difficult.

"Answer back with Shock Wave!" Daniel ordered confidently, his voice booming.

Dragonair was engulfed in a coat of yellow energy and he grunted loudly while whipping his neck towards Kingdra, sending several bolts of lightning towards the water and dragon type.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Dance!"

Kingdra barely managed to get out of the way of the wicked electrical attack, which struck the ground and blew up parts of the battlefield. Somehow, the chunks of the ground struck Kingdra as he was surrounded by spinning blue rings of draconic energy, irritating the powerful, yet quiet Pokemon. Seeing what his cousin was trying to do, Daniel decided to play along by mimicking her strategy.

"Dragonair, boost your power with Dragon Dance, too!" he ordered.

Humming, Dragonair pointed his head towards the sun directly overhead and was surrounded by two spinning rings of blue, draconic energy just like Kingdra had. Once both Pokemon were done increasing their stats, they locked eyes and waited for their trainers to speak, which Savannah did without wasting a second.

"Now fire a Dragon Pulse!"

Firing the dragon shaped blast of energy from his nose, Kingdra made a horn-like noise whilst performing the attack, which threw Dragonair and Daniel off a bit. However, their confidence allowed them to overcome the slight hiccup, which left everyone in a state of awe, excluding Fortis, who had been so used to seeing incredible feat after incredible feat while training with Owen and his Pokemon.

"Use Iron Tail to cut through it, and then take to the sky!"

Dragonair's tail instantly flashed bright silver and he swung it around like a drill, slicing straight through the Dragon Pulse attack that would've bested any of Gray's Johto Pokemon. After he was done crushing Savannah's spirit, Dragonair coiled up like a spring before rocketing into the sky at the speed of sound. Being the prideful Pokemon that he was, Kingdra refused to back down to his opponent, and he turned to nod at Savannah, prompting the girl to issue another attack.

"Kingdra, take Dragonair out with Hydro Pump!" the redhead yelled while pointing at the speeding dragon that was zipping through the air.

Kingdra obeyed Savannah's order and reared his head back before shooting a massive, high-pressured blast of dark blue water from his nose. Seeing the attack was headed straight for Dragonair, Daniel grinned and threw his right hand forwards as he stared up at his first Pokemon, who had stopped moving around.

"Show them your strength! Power through the water with Outrage!"

In the blink of an eye, Dragonair was engulfed in a bright orange coat of energy, and he began to roar so loud everyone's ears rang. Then, the serpent flew straight into Kingdra's Hydro Pump attack, easily overpowering it before ramming into Kingdra himself. Because Dragonair was traveling at such a high velocity, Kingdra being slammed against the ground caused a tiny crater to appear around his body while a cloud of dirt shot up around him. Once it settled, Savannah ran over to the battered Pokemon and hugged him tightly.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Daniel and Dragonair are the winners!" Cole decreed as he pointed at the victorious duo, who bowed to him thankfully before making their way over to Savannah, Wigglytuff, and Kingdra.

"You were incredible, Kingdra. Thank you so much," the traveling trainer whispered to her Pokemon, who grunted weakly in response before his translator started up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to win. I'll work harder for next time," Kingdra replied, frowning as Savannah helped him up. As she did so, Savannah and Kingdra locked eyes with Daniel and Dragonair, both of whom smiled.

"Great battle, Savannah. You're a whole lot stronger than I would've been if I had traveled on my own," the older boy complimented while extending a hand.

"Thanks. Kingdra and I are going to work hard to prove we're the best dragon-trainer team in the family!" Savannah proclaimed while shaking her cousins hand.

"Don't count on it," a feminine voice interjected playfully, prompting everyone to turn towards the speaker, who was a fair skinned woman. "You still have a long way to go if you want to be better than Dragonite and me."

The woman had wavy blue hair which was tied into a rather rectangular ponytail, light blue eyes, and wore a sleeveless blue dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs. She also wore pair of knee-high blue boots, earrings, and a black cape. Standing beside her was a massive Dragonite, one that was clearly trained every day to perform at peak levels. Plastered on the usually-friendly-looking dragon's face was a scowl that gave off the impression that this particular Dragonite had a superiority complex, and Dragonair didn't seem to take kindly to the creature's presence.

Surprisingly, the Dragonite ignored Dragonair's presence and instead stared Fortis down. Not one to back away from a challenge - especially one coming from a dragon - Fortis refused to look away from the orange Pokemon's eyes, creating mass tension.

"Who are you?" Comis asked snobbishly, causing the young woman to glare at him as her Dragonite folded its arms over its chest.

"My name's Clair, and I'm the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City."

* * *

 **Holy schnikes! Savannah and Daniel are cousins, and she's also cousins with Clair! Wait, then that means Lance... :o So, Savannah and Daniel battled, and you got to learn a little bit about Savannah's past prior to becoming a trainer. Next chapter will be focusing more on Shelgon and Nikki, so yeah. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Shelgon Spreads His Wings!"**_

 _ **With Gray eager to move onto her Gym Battle with Clair, the group finds themselves in Dragon's Den, and Shelgon clashes with Dragonite. Will Shelgon be able to silence his critic?**_

* * *

 **Blackthorn City Arc**

 **Chapter 53: Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!**


	52. Shelgon Spreads His Wings!

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (Nikki and her Pokemon run from store to store while Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth eat all of the food at a buffet)  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Can you smell that? Of course you can't, idiot. SOO, what's going on, guys? Last chapter focused on the returns of Daniel and Savannah, who turned out to be cousins, and then Clair appeared at the end. This chapter will focus on the group traveling to the Dragon Shine in Dragon Den because of Clair wanting Gray to prove herself, and then Nikki will battle Clair. Now let's get going!**

 **Defender31415:** _Haha, thank you. And I can't wait for Salamence to make his debut! He won't be getting many battles, but it'll be obvious how strong he is whenever he does participate_

 **dragonplayer18:** _Thanks, and it won't hatch right after Shelgon evolves, it'll happen at the end of next chapter_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Tis true. Him having Dedenne really works well for his team too, especially since it's nothing like a dragon, unlike Lance's team with Charizard, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. And let's go, Shelgon!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Yeah, them being related, to me, is cool since it connects the series' in a way, aside from the fact that Owen makes appearances. Also, thanks! The E4 is way too strong, but I guess that's realistic, with them being the cream of the crop. Fortis hype!_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _What's good enough? And your guess would be right; he'll be evolving this chapter and maybe he might be able to beat Clair and Dragonite, though I doubt that'd happen_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 71,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)** **  
Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 49** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is close to hatching. It's only a matter of time before it hatches!_**

* * *

"You're the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City?" Comis asked in shocked while Ferus, Acer, and Pertinax stared at the young woman in shock. Agrestis and Placidus, meanwhile, kept their mouths shut and their heads down, not wanting to disrespect the dragon master in any way. Gray, Nikki, Cole, and Shelgon did the same

"That's what I just said," Clair retorted, resulting in Comis lunging at her as he prepared to viciously snap his claws on the young woman's neck. Thankfully for Gray, Fortis' absurd reactions allowed him to grab Comis by the tail, and he used his strength to keep the Gliscor from decapitating the obnoxious Gym Leader, who was impressed by Fortis.

Clair's Dragonite smirked at the dragon and ground type, punching his right fist into his left hand. Shelgon then walked forward and nodded at Fortis, acknowledging his impressive grab.

"That reaction time is insane!" Aerodactyl whispered loudly while looking back and forth at Daniel, Dragonair, and Haxorus while Dedenne scampered onto the blue serpent's head. "Owen and those guys sure know how to whip anyone into shape."

"You can't teach Pokemon that," Cole said, replaying the scene in his head. "Instincts are all natural. There's very little you can do to change that," he concluded while Daniel nodded in agreement with Dragonair and Slakoth.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," Gray apologized, bowing to her elder, who sweat dropped at the choice of words. "If you're schedule's open, could we have a battle? I really want to qualify for the Silver Conference as soon as possible."

Clair eyed Gray carefully, as did Dragonite, and the two remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Slowly, Clair opened her mouth and attempted to answer the seventeen year old's question, but she stopped when Dragonite stepped forwards and pounded his right hand against his chest powerfully.

"I'm only willing to battle if the Flygon does," he announced, causing Gray's Johto Pokemon to turn to Fortis, who let go of Comis' tail. "What about you, Clair? Any conditions?"

As soon as her Pokemon asked, Clair allowed a smirk to creep across her face. Daniel immediately intervened, shaking his head as he stepped in-between Clair and Gray with Dragonair and Dedenne backing him up.

"No way. I know what you're thinking, and there's no way you're doing that!" he shouted adamantly, causing the trio of traveling teens and Savannah to flinch. "I'm not letting you do that."

"Hold on, bub," Comis interrupted, pushing Daniel out of the way as he walked up to Clair, refusing to look away from the confident trainer. "What kind of challenge is this?"

"Comis, shut up!" Agrestis shouted as she threw her long arm forward and grabbed him. Then, she yanked him back to her side and began screaming at the overly confident Gliscor while Acer began to slap him angrily. Clair laughed at the sight and wiped a tear from her eye before spotting Pertinax and Placidus bowing to her respectfully, waiting for the Gym Leader to give them permission to speak.

"What's up?" she asked.

Before either could speak, Ferus ran forwards and decided to let his feelings be known.

"We're going to prove we're worthy of challenging you, so no matter what you throw at us, we're not going to back down," the fire type proclaimed sternly, staring right through Clair's soul as he did so.

Impressed with the guts Ferus had displayed, Clair nodded and looked at Daniel, who was fuming because he knew exactly what Clair planned on having Gray and her Pokemon go through.

"If that's the case, then follow me."

000

"Just because you beat us in a Gym Battle doesn't mean you'd be able to win in a real battle," Clair retorted, causing Savannah to scrunch her face up angrily at her older cousin.

Clair had guided Gray, Cole, Nikki, Savannah, Daniel, and all of their Pokemon to a cave at the northern tip of the city, and they were carefully navigating their way through the dimly lit area.

"I will admit, though, Kingdra is really strong. Then again, I'd expect that from a Pokemon Lance bred," the Gym Leader said aloud, which left Savannah confused, as she didn't know whether to take the comments as a slight or not.

"Wait, Kingdra was bred by _the_ Lance? Like, the one that's the champion of the Johto region?" Cole inquired excitedly as he leaned towards Savannah.

"Thanks for letting the world know, Clair," Savannah hissed while glaring at her cousin, who waved in response. "But yeah, he was. That's why he's so strong."

"What, is Lance your cousin too?" Nikki joked, laughing as soon as she finished her question. Gray and Cole joined in on the laughter but stopped when they realized Savannah didn't make a sound. "Oh come on! Who aren't you related to!?" the blonde screamed in frustration as a tiny beam of light cut through the darkness of the cave.

"Where are we, exactly?" Pertinax asked Daniel's Gabite.

"It's called the Dragon's Den. Anyone that wants to be recognized as a dragon master comes here to learn from the elders, but even if you make it through training, you're not guaranteed the title," Gabite explained.

"Wow, that's intense," Misdreavus muttered, shaking her head at the extreme measures humans went to just to be viewed more highly.

"Did either of you go through this?" Shelgon asked Daniel and Clair, who nodded immediately as the darkness they had been walking in was overwhelmed by light and color. "What was it like?" the bulky Pokemon inquired, causing Daniel to turn with a smile.

"Look for yourself."

As soon as Shelgon and the others turned, they gasped when they saw a small den built over a body of water, and a handful of people were walking around with their Pokemon, which, of course, were dragon types. Placidus shuddered at the sheer numbers and Gray withdrew all of her Pokemon, excluding Comis and Fortis. Nikki followed suit and withdrew Misdreavus and Delcatty while Savannah simply released Kingdra from his spherical prison.

"Welcome to Dragon's Den," a young woman in a monk's outfit greeted, bowing to the group. Once they passed her, Clair and Daniel guided the four younger trainers to the shack out on the water and stopped in front of a tiny pair of steps.

"What's wrong?" Slakoth asked, confused as to why the dragon masters were frozen in their tracks.

"Ah, who do we have here? Clair and Daniel, to what do I owe this pleasure?" a wrinkly old man asked sarcastically while resting the left half of his body on a cane he was holding.

"I have a challenger, Master Ren," Clair answered, kneeling alongside Dragonite as she did so.

The old man dressed in robes then turned to Daniel, and he immediately knelt.

"A friend of mine wanted me to give this to you, Master," the Elite 4 member stated, handing a letter to Ren. "He says, and I quote, 'I know I still owe him one, but I have one more favor to ask'," Daniel continued, still kneeling to his master along with all of his Pokemon.

Gray, Savannah, Cole, and Nikki exchanged confused glances and shrugged while Fortis scratched his head, faintly recalling a time in which he heard someone say those exact words.

After carefully opening the letter, Ren skimmed it over and began chuckling. He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes while looking towards the bottom of the paper, scratching his head with the hand which was holding the paper. Slowly, he looked past his pupils and spotted Gray and Fortis amongst the crowd of their friends.

"Would the ones by the names of Gray and Fortis please come here?"

Doing as was requested, Gray and Fortis hurried over to the elderly man and bowed while Comis sat on his tail with Cole and Slakoth by his sides, all three of whom were watching intently. Clair and Daniel were just as focused on the unfolding scene, and they held their breath as their master looked over Gray and Fortis. Then, all of a sudden, he turned his back to the pair, causing Gray's heart to drop into her stomach.

"I'm ashamed you brought this girl here, Clair. She is more than capable of defeating you in a battle, and I have only felt a bond this strong a handful of times in my entire life. You may leave now."

As he said that, Ren began walking away, but Shelgon spoke up all of a sudden.

"Wait!" the dragon shouted, causing Ren and everyone else to turn around. "Please, if it wouldn't be any trouble, I would like to be evaluated so I can see if I'd be allowed to train here with Nikki."

"You can't just request an evaluation. You-"

"Silence, Clair!" the elderly man screamed, making Clair shut her mouth immediately before bowing in shame. "Please, kneel before the stairs."

Nikki nodded at the same time as Shelgon and they knelt in front of the stairs Ren was standing on top of.

Closing his eyes, the old took a deep breath and pointed his palms at both Nikki and Shelgon, who continued to kneel patiently, not showing any signs of agitation. A smile crept across the robed man's face, but it vanished in the blink of an eye, confusing Gray and the others.

"You two are not worthy of training in Dragon's Den. I am sorry," Ren stated as he turned his back to Shelgon, who hung his head dejectedly. He looked to his right, however, when he heard Clair's Dragonite laughing, prompting Shelgon to speak up rather aggressively.

"Keep laughing and see what happens," he warned, staring daggers at the bipedal, winged creature.

"Face it; you're not strong enough now, and you never will be. That's why you weren't admitted to train here," Dragonite taunted, enraging Shelgon, Nikki, and Eevee. Surprisingly, the brown dog stepped forwards and snarled at Clair's strongest Pokemon as a means of sticking up for her teammate.

"What're you gonna do? Bark at me? Hahaha!" Dragonite cackled, causing Clair to smirk slightly. Not wanting to be rude, the Gym Leader covered her mouth with her hand and muffled her laughter, but the attempt was futile.

"You being a Gym Leader is an abomination!" Comis shrieked as he attempted to attack Dragonite.

Everyone, including Ren, watched as Shelgon threw all of his weight to his left, allowing him to slide along the ground and stop Comis from getting into a fight he wasn't going to win. Dragonite stopped laughing after watching Shelgon expertly move, but he cracked a wicked smirk when the dragon type helped Comis off the ground and apologized.

"Wow, you won't let your girlfriend fight your battles. Impressive."

"That's it!" Shelgon screamed, slamming his front right foot on the ground while glaring at Dragonite. "Even if I'm too weak to be able to train here, I won't let you insult my friends! Let's battle!"

"Shelgon, take it easy. Dragonite could kill you," Eevee warned along with Slakoth. Their words fell on deaf ears, as Shelgon simply shook his head and stomped on the ground once again.

"It's your funeral," Dragonite stated, making Shelgon's blood boil. "Who's gonna be the ref?"

Ren didn't waste a second as he rose his right arm in the air and began speaking.

"This will be a one versus one battle between Nikki and Clair! Once either Pokemon is unable to continue, the battle will be over! Choose your Pokemon!" Ren shouted as he pointed at the trainers.

"Dragonite, let's get this over with," Clair mumbled while motioning for her strongest Pokemon to enter the battle.

Grinning eagerly, Dragonite began to flap his wings with each step he took in an attempt to intimidate Shelgon, but it failed miserably and just made Dragonite look like an idiot.

"Shelgon, show 'em Ren's assessment was wrong!" Nikki shouted while pointing at Dragonite.

The bulky, four legged Pokemon took a few steps forward before grunting loudly, making his opponents roll their eyes. Meanwhile, Nikki released Delcatty and Misdreavus while Gray released the five Johto Pokemon she had withdrawn prior to entering the sacred area. All of them began cheering loudly for Shelgon, who swiped at the ground, feeding off the energy while Dragonite waved off the petty attempt to swing the battle out of his favor.

"This battle will be between Dragonite and Shelgon! Begin!"

"Dragon Breath!" Clair yelled robotically while pointing at Shelgon.

As soon as Clair did that, Shelgon bent his legs slightly and braced for the attack while Dragonite reared his head back and charged the super effective move. Nikki, however, wasn't in the mindset of letting Shelgon get hit, so she spoke a mile a minute in an attempt to compensate for her Pokemon's lack of speed.

"Block it with Protect and then charge with Dragon Claw!" Nikki countered.

Shelgon roared and a green bubble appeared around his body, blocking the wicked wave of green fire that had escaped Dragonite's mouth. Then, once the shield faded, large claws of neon green energy shot out of Shelgon's feet and he sprinted towards Dragonite with the intent of ending the battle. As soon as the sluggish Pokemon made his first step, Daniel, who was standing next to Gray, could tell immediately that Shelgon was going to get clobbered.

"Rookie mistake," Clair muttered under her breath while shaking her head at the dumb order. "Punish them with Ice Punch, Dragonite!"

Dragonite's fist was shrouded in light blue, icy energy, and he flapped his wings as powerfully as he could, generating whipping winds that drastically slowed Shelgon down. Seizing the opportunity, Dragonite loaded his arm back and delivered a devastating right hook that sent Shelgon flying several yards before he slammed against the ground on his side.

"Hang in there, Shelgon! Fire a Flamethrower!" Nikki commanded, not knowing what she could do to help.

"Wrap this up with Extremespeed!" Clair barked, throwing her arm straight out.

Dragonite, who was still flying around, locked his sights on Shelgon while the four legged creature attempted to get back on his feet. As soon as he did, Dragonite smashed into him headfirst, launching him past Nikki and into an enormous rock sticking out of the ground. Upon impact, everyone flinched when they heard the smack echo throughout Dragon's Den.

"Shelgon, no!" Nikki screamed as she sprinted towards her downed Pokemon.

"Pathetic, just like I expected," Dragonite scoffed loudly so that Shelgon could hear him.

"Shut up," Fortis ordered as he walked towards Shelgon, staring at Dragonite the entire time. "He lost, so leave him alone."

Dragonite didn't listen to Fortis, and continued bashing Shelgon.

Hearing each slight only made Shelgon fight harder to get back up and continue battling. Each verbal dagger that impaled him only gave more strength, and lowered Dragonite's ammo. Once he stood straight up, panting a mile a minute, Shelgon blankly stared at Dragonite, who shook his head and decided to end his verbal assault.

"The only thing this battle proved, aside from the fact that you're weak, is that you're an idiot. Don't even think about letting yourself down, or letting me down for such a crappy battle, you let your friends and trainer down. That's what's so pathetic," Dragonite spat, causing Shelgon's eyes to shoot wide open, which caught Dragonite and Clair off guard.

As he was walking back to Gray, Fortis turned around to see what was causing Dragonite and his trainer to react the way they were, and he gasped when he saw the bloodthirsty look in Shelgon's eyes.

"I won't let them down, I promise you that. If it's a fight you wanted, it's a fight you'll get!" Shelgon screamed before being engulfed in a wave of blinding light, taking everyone aback.

Two huge, red wings shot out of the top of his back, and his tail began to grow exponentially, along with his legs. The most shocking change was Shelgon's neck growing out of his shell, and it seemed to be a million feet long. Then, his skin turned blue with a red streak under his tail. Along with his white underbelly were two blue spikes extending out of both sides of the creature's face, and when the light faded, Nikki was at a loss for words, though she was still able to take out her Pokedex.

"Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Shelgon. It becomes uncontrollable if it is enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire. New moves learned: Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Dragon Claw, Fly, Hyper Beam."

"Get ready, Dragonite! I'm going to rip you apart limb by-" Suddenly, Salamence's eyes shut and his legs gave out while his face hit the ground. Despite the sudden loss of all his energy, Salamence still refused to give in, roaring in such a crazed state he scared everyone, save for Clair, Dragonite, and Ren.

"I'm ending this," Dragonite announced before stomping on the ground with his left foot, causing a wave of orange aura to spin around him.

Then, as he zipped towards Salamence, he let out a mighty cry and prepared to crush Salamence. Before he knew it, Dragonite collided with a different target, one that was able to match his power. As he opened his eyes, Dragonite scowled when he saw none other than Fortis using Dragon Claw as a means of preventing him from seriously injuring Salamence, who continued to roar and flail his neck violently.

A wave of force launched both Dragonite and Fortis backwards, and the dragon types skidded along the ground, maintaining their balance the entire time. Gray rushed over to Fortis' side along with her other Pokemon, and everyone glared at Clair and Dragonite, who didn't seem to understand how serious their actions were.

"I'm looking forward to our little showdown, Fortis. You better get ready to wipe your blood off the ground," Dragonite threatened before walking out of Dragon's Den with Clair, enraging Gray, who clenched her fists so tight her arms were beginning to shake.

"Fortis," Gray started, her back turned to the Flygon. "We're going to make sure Dragonite regrets what he did, no matter what."

* * *

 **Oh snap, Gray's pissed, and Fortis is going to battle! To recap what happened, Shelgon battled Clair's Dragonite and evolved into Salamence, but he lost due to being too fatigued. Gray will be seeking vengeance next chapter, so velcro your laces and glue your socks on, because it's going to be INTENSE. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Shelgon evolving?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!"**_

 _ **With the chance to punch her ticket to the Silver Conference, and lay a smackdown on Dragonite, Gray takes on Clair in hopes of winning her eighth and final Gym Badge! When it all comes down to Fortis and Dragonite, will Gray be able to prove she is the true dragon master?**_

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 54: Old and New Collide  
Chapter 55: Start the Silver Conference  
Chapter 56: Duel Over  
Chapter 57: Kanto Clash!  
Chapter 58: Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!  
Chapter 59: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?**


	53. Dragon Gym Duel: Welcome, Unicus!

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (Nikki and her Pokemon run from store to store while Gray and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth eat all of the food at a buffet)  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **It's time for Gray's eighth and (hopefully) final Gym Battle! Last chapter, the group visited Dragon's Den in order to determine if Gray was worthy of battling Clair, and then Shelgon wanted to be evaluated by the "Master" to see if he could train there. When he found out he wasn't worthy, Shelgon fought Clair's Dragonite, who kept taunting him and, despite evolving, he lost. Fortis then stopped Dragonite before he could hit Salamence, and it looks like those two will get the chance to duel this chapter. Also, I'm going to be posting anywhere from 7-10 chapters per week, starting today. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Yes, yes they are. I found Shelgon evolving to be the most interesting of all up to this point in the story considering how quickly it happened, but that won't make him rebellious or anything. Him going crazy was because of how Dragonite was acting and Salamence's desire to prove him wrong. Also, in regards to timelines, don't worry about that, lol. Usually, each chapter is a week after the previous, though that obviously wasn't the case for the last. Basically, what I'm trying to say is I'm no longer going to follow levels for every evolution. Some might happen in a chapter, others might take an entire story, which I think will add some fun to how Gray's future team will shake out_

 **dragonplayer18:** _Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! But I won't be doing a rematch between Salamence and Dragonite, because (realistically) it wouldn't be close. However, Salamence will be involved in... two battles, if I remember correctly. One won't be very long at all, while the other will be roughly equal to last chapter's_

 **Defender31415:** _Yessir, he is, but Fortis will make him pay, and thankfully I can post this now (it's been done for almost three weeks)_

 **Guest:** _Really? Huh, never knew that. Thanks for telling me!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Choo! Choo! Thanks for the compliments. Fortis will drop the hammer without hesitation if/when he gets to battle Dragonite, and his training with Owen won't go unnoticed. As for Salamence, I do feel bad about him getting whooped, but at least he got to evolve, and he could possibly witness Fortis getting some revenge for him_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Eh, what are you gonna do (about the Dragon Den)? Given how strong Salamence is going to be, it won't really matter much if he did train there, and it's a good thing he didn't get admitted, because then Nikki would've had to give him up, which wouldn't be good because he'll play a part in a huge battle during the Purity Arc. Fortis' victory hype and egg hype!_

 **jail251:** _Thanks, and no need to worry. His personality, which will be shown throughout this chapter, will be about the same as it has been. It's kind of like he's a huge kid, which makes sense when you think about how quickly he evolved, and thanks again!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 71,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)** **  
Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 49** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)  
** **Egg, (N/A): _The egg is close to hatching. It's only a matter of time before it hatches!_**

* * *

"I'm not impressed with this place," Cole spat as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from the battlefield, bitter about the way Clair and Dragonair had acted in Dragon's Den.

Standing in one trainer box were Gray, Comis, and Fortis, the latter of whom glared at Clair's Dragonite, who was directly across the room. In the other trainer box were Clair and her aforementioned Dragonite, who snickered at the sight of Fortis' anger.

"What are you talking about? This Gym has the nicest battlefield in all of Johto," Acer countered, making Cole sweat drop while Pertinax, Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Slakoth laughed.

"I've seen better," Salamence hissed, his eyes fixated on Dragonite. "Fortis is going to kill that guy."

"You'd better hope."

Turning, Salamence shook his head at Nikki and focused on Gray's Flygon, who looked ready to roll. Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield was the referee, who raised her arms.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the challenger, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City, Clair, where only the challenger may substitute her Pokemon! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Now, choose your Pokemon!"

"Dragalge, go forth!" Clair shouted, tossing her first Pokeball.

Once the Pokeball opened, a large, shrimp-like creature floated above the ground and let out a ferocious roar, shaking the walls of the Gym. While it glared at Gray, Comis looked over at his trainer and motioned for her to send him out, making the girl giggle before nodding.

"Comis, you're up!" Gray shouted, prompting the ground type to shoot forwards and land on his tail in front of Gray with a fierce look on his face.

"This battle will be between Comis and Dragalge! Begin!"

"Comis, start with Night Slash!"

Within the blink of an eye, Comis' claws began to turn black and he threw both of his arms forwards, firing two crescents of black energy. Both cut through the air at a surprising speed and quickly closed in on Dragalge but the poison type didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Dodge and retaliate with Aqua Tail!" Clair shouted confidently.

Dragalge shot into the air and evaded the dark type attack with ease, shocking both Gray and Comis. Then, Dragalge's tail was encapsulated in water and the dragon sped forwards and began to spin like a wheel. Before either Gray or her Pokemon could react, Dragalge smashed her tail over Comis' head, slamming him against the ground.

"Don't back down, Comis! X-Scissor!" Gray yelled as she watched her starter struggle to push himself off the ground.

Grinning, Comis used his tail as a spring while his claws began to glow light blue. Clair and Dragalge gasped in shock, as did everyone watching the battle, and Comis smacked Dragalge across the face, sending the large Pokemon flipping through the air before hitting into the wall behind Clair. Frustrated by the sight of her struggling Pokemon, Clair stomped on the ground like a child.

"Urgh. Shoot a Dragon Pulse, Dragalge!"

Dragalge suddenly shot a wicked ray of draconic energy, which took the shape of a dragon as it closed in on Comis, who was flying around nonchalantly. As soon as he did see the ray flying towards him, Comis heard Gray's voice ring in his ears.

"Speed around it with Quick Attack!" the teen countered, throwing her right arm out to her side.

A sudden burst of energy allowed Comis to speed through the air as a trail of white light followed his body. Then, when he reached the middle of the battlefield, he tucked both of his arms into his sides as a means of picking up even more speed, thus adding more power.

"Use Smoke Screen to keep Comis away!"

Dragalge opened its mouth and shot a thick cloud of black smoke. Clair smirked as Comis was caught off guard by the move, and he was trapped inside the cloud of disgusting air, though Gray's confidence shook Clair's nerves.

"Get out of there with Feint Attack!"

While the cloud of thick smoke continued to cover Gray's half of the battlefield, Comis suddenly appeared a few feet above Dragalge. Then, as he was surrounded in black aura, Comis zipped downwards and slammed into his mighty foe, who cried out in pain as she was slammed into the ground, causing the battlefield to crack slightly. In shock, Clair was unable to speak as Comis flew back to Gray's side and got rid of the smoke while Dragalge slowly lifted herself back up.

"Dragalge, blast him with Hydro Pump!" Clair commanded, wanting to end the battle right there.

Rearing her head back, Dragalge suddenly whipped her neck forwards and unleashed a high-pressured blast of dark blue water. While the water sped across the battlefield, Fortis anxiously looked at Gray, who didn't seem to be aware of the power behind the attack, nor did Comis. Then, all of a sudden, Gray threw her hand forwards, and Comis coiled up.

"Dodge it and finish this with Acrobatics!"

Surprisingly, Comis shot off the ground and barely dodged the Hydro Pump attack, which struck the ground Comis had been standing on, causing an explosion. Then, Comis reached Dragalge and unleashed a wicked barrage of kicks and punches before ending it with a swing of his tail. As soon as the attack ended, Dragalge was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground limply, leaving Clair and Dragonite in shock.

"Dragalge is unable to continue! Clair, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee shouted as she looked at the Gym Leader.

"Yeah, Comis! You were awesome!" Acer, Pertinax, and Agrestis screamed with bright smiles.

Ferus and Delcatty, meanwhile, smiled at the sight of Comis flexing confidently, but then they turned their attention to the tan egg Gray had entrusted them with. There were several cracks in it, sending signals that it was going to hatch very soon.

"Comis looked really strong during that fight. A lot stronger than he has in the past," Nikki said to Cole and Slakoth, who both nodded while Cole rubbed his chin, trying to think of a reason.

"Yeah, he looks like he could be just as strong as Ferus and Placidus," Slakoth whispered, not wanting to offend Gray's other Pokemon.

"It's because Fortis is back," Cole stated abruptly, catching Slakoth and Nikki by surprise. Misdreavus and Salamence overheard the comment and turned to Cole immediately, intrigued by his hypothesis. "Think about it. Fortis is who he strives to be, and now that he's back, Comis has the chance to show him just how strong he's become since Lumiose City."

Back on the battlefield, Comis turned to Gray and Fortis, smiling at his victory, which made Gray giggle while Fortis grinned and fist bumped the Gliscor.

"Return, Dragalge," Clair spat, infuriated about losing to Comis. "They're not winning this battle. Altaria, go forth!" the woman shouted, hurling her second Pokeball.

After watching the capsule open, Gray saw a strange blue bird covered in what seemed to be a cloud, though it turned out those were its wings. As soon as it landed, the creature squawked at Comis, who spun around and snapped his claws angrily.

"An Altaria, huh?" a voice questioned as someone walked into the Gym near the stands. "I didn't think Clair would have one of those," Savannah said as she sat down next to Cole and Nikki with an intrigued look. "How's Gray doing?"

"Comis just beat Dragalge, so this is the second battle," Misdreavus answered.

"Did Daniel leave already?" Slakoth quizzed.

"Not yet, but he's in Dragon's Den talking with Ren about something. They didn't let me in that shack, so Savannah and I had to wait outside," Wigglytuff answered while rubbing her aching head. "It's definitely because I'm a fairy type."

"Comis, are you able to keep going?" Gray asked her starter.

"Absolutely. I've got this in the bag!" the Gliscor answered arrogantly, causing Gray to sweat drop while Clair, Dragonite, and Altaria glared angrily.

"This battle will be between Comis and Altaria! Begin!"

"Take off with Quick Attack, Comis!" Gray shouted.

Comis wasted no time in shooting forwards, as a ray of white light trailed his body. Clair, however, wasn't fazed by the burst of speed because she had already seen it, allowing her to counter with relative ease.

"Altaria, send Comis flying with Moonblast!" the dragon specialist demanded.

The peaceful looking dragon, who was flying a few feet above the ground, nodded and opened his mouth. A large orb of pink light formed and Altaria locked his sights on Comis before firing the devastating fairy type attack. Shocked by the move, Comis was unable to get away, and he was sent spiraling into the ground after being struck by the pink ray of light.

"Are you okay, Comis?" Gray asked in concern as Comis slowly rose to his feet with the help of his tail. "Good! Now use Acrobatics!"

Comis smirked and shot towards Altaria with the intent to crush the fluffy dragon. Clair, however, wasn't keen on letting that happen.

"Intercept and grab him!" she shouted.

Altaria bolted towards Comis while sticking her wings out to her sides. Then, just as Comis was about to attack, Altaria wrapped her wings around him, preventing the Gliscor from striking.

"What!?" Gray screamed in shock, unaware of Altaria's insane strength.

"That's Clair for you," Savannah muttered, shaking her head at the sight of Comis attempting to break free. "There's no way Comis is going to be able to stay conscious after this."

"Come on, Comis! Get out of there!" Pertinax shrieked, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"Freeze his wings with Ice Beam, Altaria!" Clair shouted tactically with a wicked smirk.

Altaria nodded and held Comis out far before freezing the wings on his back. Then, the dragon type dropped him, causing Comis to fall like a sack of bricks. As soon as he hit the ground, a loud thud echoed through the air and everyone flinched, turning away from the sight as Comis rolled around in pain.

"We're not going to give up! Comis, use Sky Uppercut!" Gray screamed, though Comis was still screaming in pain.

"Not happening, Gray! End this with Dragon Pulse!" Clair shouted right back.

Unable to do anything, Comis continued to roll around while Altaria flew right above him and reared his head back. Then, Altaria unleashed a blast of multicolored energy that took the shape of a dragon, and it crashed into Comis, exploding on contact. Once the smoke dissipated, Comis was revealed to be down for the count, prompting the referee to throw her arms up.

"Comis is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" she ordered, pointing at the challenger.

"Thank you so much, Comis. You were amazing," Gray whispered to the wounded creature laying in front of her. "Now go watch from the stands, buddy. We're going to need you to pump everyone up," Gray told Comis after spraying him with a Full Restore.

"Okay, but you better teach that jerk a lesson," Comis told Fortis while pointing at Dragonite, who snickered at something Altaria had said.

Fortis nodded solemnly in response before watching Comis fly over to the stands, where he landed next to Salamence, who had made his way over to Ferus and Delcatty. As soon as he sat down, Comis took note of the egg, seeing that it was shaking slightly, but he turned his attention back to the battlefield.

"Placidus, I choose you!" Gray roared, hurling her second Pokeball.

In a burst of light, the Avalugg slammed against the ground and let out a menacing roar, which actually lowered the temperature of the room to a chilling level. Clair and Dragonite immediately stopped snickering and looked much more serious about the battle, respecting Placidus' power.

"That's a smart choice. Hopefully Placidus can take Altaria out really quickly," Acer said, looking at hear teammates.

"Destroy him, Placidus! Don't show any mercy!" Comis screamed like a banshee, taking Gray's request a bit too far, causing the girl to deadpan while Fortis laughed at the ridiculous words.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Altaria! Begin!"

"Placidus, power up with Iron Defense!" Gray ordered, wanting to make it as difficult as possible for Clair to defeat the bulky ice type.

Stomping on the ground, Placidus grunted loudly and his body flashed silver for a second before a ring of green energy spun around his battle. Once it faded, Placidus grinned and roared, lowering the temperature once again.

"Raise your defenses all you want, you're not going to win! Altaria, use Ice Beam to build a wall behind Placidus!" Clair screamed.

Altaria nodded in response to his trainer's command, and he flew as high as he could while an orb of light blue energy formed in front of his mouth. Then, firing a zigzagging beam of light blue energy, Altaria intentionally missed Placidus and hit the ground behind him, causing a wall of ice to separate Gray from her Pokemon, which confused the two.

"Stay on your toes, Placidus! Use Rapid Spin to get into the air and try biting Altaria with Ice Fang!" the seventeen year old shouted.

Placidus immediately tucked his limbs in and began to spin like a top furiously. The, he zipped through the air and flew towards Altaria and returned to his normal appearance as two fangs of ice shot out of his mouth.

"Dodge it and use Perish Song!"

Altaria flew back and barely avoided the super effective attack, and then he began to sing a deathly tune when Placidus slammed against the ground. Then, the number three appeared above both Altaria and Placidus, confusing the ice type who began to look around before locking eyes with Gray, who looked just as lost.

"What the hell is that?" Nikki shouted, turning to Cole and Savannah.

"Perish Song's a move that's essentially a sacrifice. If neither Pokemon is substituted after three turns, then they'll both faint," Cole answered grimly, causing Nikki and everyone else, except Savannah and Wigglytuff, gasp.

"Let's end this quickly, Placidus! Ice Beam!" Gray yelled, unaware of the effects of Perish Song.

Placidus nodded before rearing his head back and unleashing the strongest Ice Beam he could. Surprisingly, Altaria was unable to dodge the wicked attack due to its speed, and Clair bit her lower lip as Altaria fell to the ground weakly. Turning her attention to Placidus, Clair bowed at the Pokemon out of respect for his power, making the ice type bow back before preparing to attack. He stopped, however, when a two appeared above his head and Altaria's heads.

"Now hit Placidus with Dragon Pulse, Altaria!"

Opening his wings while squawking loudly, Altaria shot a blast of multicolored energy at Placidus, and it took the shape of a roaring dragon. The dragon move then slammed into Placidus and exploded, pushing the bulky creature up against the ice wall in front of Gray.

"Counter by using Rapid Spin into Take Down!"

Grunting in response, Placidus started to spin like a top as he tucked his limbs in, and he shot into the air while Altaria remained on the ground. Then, once he was directly above the dragon type, Placidus stopped spinning and fell headfirst towards Altaria while he was enveloped in a golden coat of energy as a one appeared over hm and Altaria.

"Send him back with Moonblast!" Clair countered, throwing her hands out to her sides.

Altaria wasted no time in firing a ray of pink light at Placidus. Colliding with the fairy type, Placidus let out a roar of pain, but it then turned into one of determination as he started to push his way through the wicked attack, shocking Clair and everyone else watching, excluding Dragonite.

"You can do it, Placidus!" Comis and the others screamed enthusiastically, drawing a roar from Placidus before he completely overpowered the Moonblast attack, slamming into Altaria and causing an explosion.

Suddenly, Placidus was thrown across the battlefield, but he landed on his feet while Altaria was barely hanging on, panting heavily. Then, all of a sudden, zeros appeared above the combatting Pokemon, and they fell to the ground lifelessly, causing Gray to gasp in horror while Clair let out a sigh of relief, knowing that had she not used Perish Song, Placidus would've surely defeated Altaria.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! Choose your final Pokemon!" the ref shouted as she looked at Gray and Clair.

"Nice job, Altaria. Return," Clair said to the downed Pokemon, who nodded as he was zapped inside his Pokeball.

"Fortis, use Flamethrower on the ice," Gray demanded swiftly, leading to Fortis incinerating the wall that had prevented Gray from withdrawing Placidus. "You were amazing, Placidus. Thanks so much for everything you did," Gray said to the ice type as she patted him on the head, spraying him with a Full Restore. "Take a long rest. You deserved it."

"Thanks, Gray," Placidus replied with a smile before walking back to the bleachers, leaving his trainer and Fortis by themselves.

Slowly, the trainers and their dragon types locked eyes at the same time, and everyone went silent. Clearly, the tension between Dragonite and Fortis was at unprecedented levels, but Clair wasn't sure if Gray was going to choose her Flygon. Dragonite, meanwhile, stepped forwards and began to crack his neck with a smirk, motioning for Fortis to approach.

The ground type didn't, and instead turned to Gray, who spoke to him without even turning.

"Fortis, it's all up to you," she stated, making the Flygon nod before turning to glare at Dragonite as he stepped forwards.

Once both dragons stopped, their wings shot open, creating powerful gusts of wind that kept everyone silent, as they anxiously waited to see who the victor of the duel would be. The silence was broken by Salamence, however, as he roared.

"Go, Fortis! Show this guy who the real dragon is!"

Turning to face Salamence, Fortis nodded and then turned back to his opponent with a stone-faced look.

"Oh man, I can't believe we're getting to see this! I'm so pumped!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement alongside Comis, who was holding onto the shaking egg. "There's no telling who's going to win!"

"That's not true," Comis interjected, grabbing everyone's attention, except for Savannah, who nodded in agreement. "As strong as Dragonite may be, he doesn't have almost a year's experience of training with the second strongest trainer in the world. He had _no_ chance of winning."

"This battle will be between Fortis and Dragonite! Begin!"

"Dragonite, use Extreme Speed to overwhelm Fortis!" Clair ordered, confident that she could defeat the Flygon with simple tactics.

Sharing the same train of thought as his trainer, Dragonite flapped his wings as hard as he could and shot forwards at a speed no one had seen before, except Fortis, who grinned in response while Gray hurriedly spat out a command, overwhelmed by the speed of her opponent.

"Send Dragonite flying with Boomburst!"

There wasn't a moment of hesitation on Fortis' part as he whipped his wings forwards, shooting a gigantic pair of white crescents forwards. Clair's jaw hit the ground when she saw Dragonite get hit by both crescents of energy and bounce along the battlefield like a ragdoll. Once he got up, Dragonite had a pained look shoot across his face as he gripped his side. Fortis, meanwhile, maintained a stoic expression and flapped his wings lightly as he took to the air.

"Dragonite, get in close and hit Fortis with Ice Punch!" Clair yelled.

"Counter each Ice Punch with Dragon Claw, Fortis!" Gray screamed.

With a flap of his wings, Dragonite sped towards Fortis while his fists were shrouded in light blue, icy energy. Fortis, meanwhile, threw his arms out to his sides and large neon green claws appeared on the ends of his fingers. Both dragon types began swinging at each other while flying around the room, causing several mini explosions whenever the attacks collided. Eventually, Fortis' speed was far too much for Dragonite to handle, and he landed a wicked Dragon Claw that spiked Dragonite into the ground, making Clair and the referee gasp.

Meanwhile, Nikki, Cole, Savannah, and all of the Pokemon let their jaws hit the ground once Fortis landed in front of Gray, who was dumbfounded by her Pokemon's exponential growth in power.

On the other end of the battlefield, Dragonite slowly pushed himself onto his feet and was covered in cuts and bruises, which Clair had never seen before. Not a single one of her challengers had ever done so much damage to Dragonite, but Fortis and Gray... they were different than all of them. Snapping out of her thoughts, Clair threw her right arm forwards, refusing to give in.

"Hang in there and use Outrage!" she commanded, making Dragonite grin while Fortis prepared to counter.

Stomping on the ground while roaring, Dragonite was suddenly encapsulated in a wave of orange energy, and he shot forwards at maximum velocity. Gray was too slow to react to the powerful dragon type move, and Fortis was struck. The force of the attack sent him skidding a few feet, but he didn't appear to take much damage, which sent chills down Clair's spine.

"Are you okay, Fortis?" Gray asked cautiously, unable to see her Pokemon's face. Fortis responded with a simple thumbs up, making Gray smile and nod. "Good. Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Show them the strength of your Dragon Breath, Dragonite!"

The two Pokemon reared their heads back and unleashed different looking attacks, both of which were dragon type moves. A wave of green fire escaped Dragonite's mouth while a pink ray of energy that took the shape of a dragon was shot out of Fortis' mouth, and they collided. Surprisingly, the dragon head from Dragon Pulse opened its mouth and ate the Dragon Breath attack before slamming into Dragonite and exploding on contact, sending the orange beast onto his back.

"Now it's time to end this! You know what to do, Fortis!" Gray yelled to her strongest Pokemon, who nodded in response.

"What's he doing?" Savannah asked Nikki and Cole, both of whom shrugged while staring at the Flygon.

Slowly, Fortis pointed his head towards the roof and began to hum lowly. A bright orange light began to shine through his stomach, and all of the Pokemon and Clair gasped in shock while Fortis continued to hum. Then, he opened his mouth and a ball of orange energy flew towards the roof, only to explode once it reached its apex. Then, several smaller pieces of the ball crashed towards the ground and clobbered Dragonite, who screeched in pain as each bit of energy exploded.

As soon as the attack ceased, the referee ran over to Dragonite's side and raised her arms, signaling the end of the battle.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! That means Gray, Comis, Placidus, and Fortis are the winners!"

"You were so amazing, Fortis!" Gray screamed as she ran over to the Flygon and hugged him as tight as she could, drawing a proud roar from the creature. "I can't believe you got that strong in three and a half months! Owen must've made you work really hard."

"Oh god, yeah. I've never been so exhausted after training," the Flygon replied while remembering the end of each training session with the Kalos champion, which always resulted in him collapsing.

"Gray," Clair called as she walked towards the girl, who motioned for Comis and Placidus to join her, which they did. "I can't believe your Flygon has that kind of strength. I've only seen one Pokemon like it, and that was Lance's Dragonite," Clair commented, making Fortis bow. "As a sign of your victory at the Blackthorn City Gym, I present you with the Rising Badge."

Gray graciously accepted the tiny piece of metal and placed it inside her badge case, which held her seven other badges. Smiling at the sight, Gray put it back in her pocket and bowed to Clair thankfully.

"I wish you the best of luck in the Silver Conference, and I'm sure you'll do very well," the woman complimented, prompting Gray and her three Pokemon to bow.

As they walked out of the Gym with Cole, Nikki, and Savannah, Gray let out a victorious roar and began to jump up and down excitedly, making the three other trainers laugh while all of the Pokemon, except Ferus, who was tending to the egg, joined in, jumping along with Gray.

"Do you know what this means, guys?" Gray asked rhetorically as she looked at her seven Pokemon. "We're going to the Silver Conference!"

"Congratulations, Gray!" Nikki and Cole exclaimed, making the brunette beam.

"This time, we better get to battle," Savannah said, smirking at Gray as she extended a hand. "Wigglytuff's been clamoring for another battle with Durus. And don't even get me started on the rest of the Kanto team. They all want to battle your other Pokemon."

"That would be awesome, Savannah. I hope that can happen," Gray replied, shaking her rival's hand.

"Well, we're gonna start heading for Indigo Plateau. Call me when you guys get there," Savannah told Gray before waving to Nikki, Cole, and all of the Pokemon along with Wigglytuff.

000

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break, guys? I know you've been battling a lot, so that's the least I could do," Gray quizzed as she looked at the six Johto Pokemon standing before her. Fortis, meanwhile, was doing the training regimen Owen had made specifically for him while he was away, and Nikki and her Pokemon were helping him.

"You'd be doing us a favor if we went early," Acer stated, drawing nods from her friends.

"That's right. We worked as hard as we did so we could get to the Silver Conference," Pertinax added.

Gray laughed at the determination her Pokemon were showing and nodded slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements as she held the egg close to her chest. Often times, the object would shake for a few seconds and a new crack would appear, which had become much more frequent since the group had left Mahogany Town.

"I just want to have all those league perks for as long as I can," Comis joked. "But in all seriousness, I want to do some sightseeing before we have to start battling. We didn't do much of that during the Indigo League," he pointed out.

"I'm up for that. And having a bunch of people ask to get pictures with us would be pretty cool, too," Agrestis opined, picturing everyone begging her to pose with them, which brought a smile to her face.

"Sleeping in a room where there isn't one bed would be pretty awesome," Placidus stated, which made everyone laugh and nod at the same time, showing their displeasure for sleeping on the floor every night at a Pokemon Center, or sleeping on the ground when they were traveling.

"What about you, Ferus? What do you want to do when we get to Indigo Plateau?" Acer inquired as she turned to the fire type, who was sitting quietly.

"Win. That's what I've been working towards since I joined, and I plan on making that happen," Ferus stated solemnly, killing the upbeat mood. Gray sweat dropped at the seriousness of her Pokemon's response, but gasped slightly when the egg shook, making her heart skip a beat while her Pokemon stared at the object intently.

"That thing should be really close to hatching. Haven't you had it for almost nine months?" Pertinax asked, drawing a nod from Gray as she tried to warm the egg by rubbing her hands on it.

"I wonder what's going to be inside it," Agrestis said aloud.

As if that had been a cue to hatch, the egg suddenly turned bright white, making Gray shriek in shock before she placed it carefully in its container on the table. Fortis, Nikki, her Pokemon, Cole and Slakoth ran over to the table as soon as they saw what was happening, and everyone huddled around, fighting for room to watch the phenomenon.

Suddenly, a tiny arm punched through the top of the egg, and then it began shredding the rest of it. As the light faded, the identity of the Pokemon began to grow clearer and clearer, and once the light died, Gray gently took the Pokemon - whose eyes were closed - in her arms and rocked it as if it were a human baby. Nikki then took out her Pokedex and scanned the creature in Gray's arms.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection. Female, level 5. Moves: Crush Claw, Defense Curl, Poison Sting."

Slowly, the newly hatched Pokemon opened its eyes and stared at Gray, who smiled in response. Then, it began to look around at everyone else and immediately hopped out of Gray's arms, curling up into a ball in the middle of the table.

"I think it feels threatened by all of us," Salamence whispered, drawing a look from Eevee as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious."

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm," Salamence retorted, causing Eevee to lunge at him.

The two stopped separated immediately when Sandshrew uncoiled itself and looked around, trembling with fear. Seeing this, everyone except Gray walked away from the table, and Sandshrew stopped trembling. However, she leaped towards Gray, who caught the infant and began laughing as it climbed up to her head and sat down.

"I can't believe that the egg was a Sandshrew! Those are such cool Pokemon!" Cole hollered, making Sandshrew jump off Gray's head and hide behind her neck. "Oh, sorry, Sandshrew. I didn't mean to startle you," Cole apologized.

Sandshrew slowly made her way back to the table Gray was sitting at and looked around at everyone. The large group smiled in unison, and Sandshrew smiled back, leaping off the table and curling into a ball before landing. The ground type then rolled towards all of the Pokemon and stared at their translators, reaching for Placidus' before being stopped by Gray, who picked up the young Pokemon and laughed.

"Here, Sandshrew. I'll give you a translator."

After clipping the device to Sandshrew's neck, Gray smiled and placed her newest Pokemon on the ground, turning the translator on as she did so.

"So, Sandshrew, my name's Gray, and these are my friends, Cole and Nikki," Gray greeted, pointing at the aforementioned trainers as they waved. "And these are your teammates, Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, Placidus, and Fortis."

Each of the seven Pokemon waved at Sandshrew, who smiled and waved back before looking at Slakoth and Nikki's Pokemon.

"My name's Slakoth, and I'm Cole's Pokemon. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Eevee, Nikki's starter. These are my friends, Delcatty and Misdreavus," Eevee announced, not listing Salamence.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're not my friend," Eevee shot back, drawing a threatening growl from Salamence, which terrified Sandshrew. "But that's Salamence. He's really nice, but I don't like him because he's annoying." Salamence sighed, knowing he couldn't respond to Eevee's words without scaring Sandshrew. Knowing that, Nikki acted by scolding the normal type.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Sandshrew shrieked excitedly. "I'm confused, though. Why are all of you calling yourselves different names? You're Gliscor, and you're Flygon," Sandshrew quizzed, tilting her head slightly after going through the names of each creature, which made Gray laugh.

"Gray likes to give us nicknames that capture our personalities," Fortis answered gently, almost as if he were a parent. "It's her way of trying to tell us that we're friends, and not just her Pokemon."

"She's reinforcing that we're equals," Ferus added, making Sandshrew nod. "Without us, she wouldn't be able to battle; and without her, we wouldn't be as strong as we are. That's why she shows us respect, and we give it," the fire type concluded with a smile, which shocked his teammates because he never showed his softer side.

"I want one! What can I be?" Sandshrew asked Gray after rolling over to her.

"Haha, give me a second," Gray replied as she pulled her book of latin words out of her backpack, searching for something that fit Sandshrew's personality, which she didn't know much about.

"You know, I could actually here a lot of the stuff you guys were saying when I was in the egg. You two sure know how to get on each other's nerves," Sandshrew said to Comis and Ferus, who sweat dropped while everyone else laughed at the comment.

"Man, I already love her," Agrestis said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I think I found one," Gray announced, causing Sandshrew to curl into a ball and hop onto the table before uncurling herself. "How about Unicus? It means unique, and from what I've seen, that describes you to a T," the brunette opined while looking at her new Pokemon.

"I love it!" Unicus shouted as she hopped off the table and rolled around everyone at a blistering speed before slamming into Placidus, causing her to fall on her back while the ice type chuckled and helped her up.

"Don't you still have to catch her?" Nikki asked, causing Gray to face palm before she grabbed a Pokeball from her bag and motioned for Unicus.

"Unicus, I know we only just met, but I know if we work together, we'll make an awesome team. What do you say?"

Without hesitation, Unicus nodded, prompting Gray to toss the Pokeball upward. Unicus jumped right after and tapped her hand against the Pokeball, which opened and sucked her inside immediately.

1...

2...

3...

Ping!

"Come on out!" Gray shouted, releasing the newly hatched Pokemon.

Once she materialized from the light, Unicus let out an excited roar, which sounded more cute than threatening.

"Welcome to the team, Unicus!"

* * *

 **Yeah! Gray won her final badge, and the egg finally hatched! Next chapter, the group will arrive at Indigo Plateau, where the Silver Conference is being held, and Gray's going to go through the usual process of running into her rivals and attending the rules thingy. Get ready to board the hype train, because there are going to be some awesome battles, and this will much more difficult than the Indigo League, even with the old team returning. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Thoughts on Unicus? (She'll be the starter in Unova, just so you know)  
2) Predictions for the Silver Conference?  
** **3) Who was your least favorite antagonistic organization in the games? Who was your favorite? Why? (For me, I'd have to say Plasma was the worst because they were so weak, yet somehow managed to take over. My favorite is between Galactic and Rocket, because they were both badass and willing to do anything to accomplish their goals.)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Old and New Collide"**_

 _ **Finally arriving at the Silver Conference, Gray calls upon her old Pokemon to help guide her to the championship! How will they get along with the Johto team?**_

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 55: Start the Silver Conference  
** **Chapter 56: Duel Over  
Chapter 57: Kanto Clash!  
** **Chapter 58: Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!** **  
Chapter 59: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?** **  
**


	54. Old and New Collide

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (** **Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus run from store to store while Salamence, Gray, and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth commentate the battles)** **  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (** **Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side** **)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **It's here. The Silver Conference is finally here, and the action's going to start picking up very soon! Last chapter, Gray defeated Clair thanks to the efforts of Comis, Placidus, and Fortis, the last of whom destroyed Clair's Dragonite. Then, the egg finally hatched and it turned out to be a Sandshrew, who has a pretty bubbly personality. This chapter will be the usual introduction to the league, but Gray will also be calling back the Kanto team. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Lol, I confirmed that in the closing A/N, but your detective work is impeccable :P I always try to keep bias out of deciding who's going to win a battle, or become the powerhouse (it wasn't originally Ferus), but I absolutely love Flygon, and the fact that Fortis had trained with Owen for almost a year put it over the edge for the blowout. As for the update schedule, I finished writing everything, except the ending of the last chapter, last night, so don't think I'm just going HAM, haha. Thanks!_

 **dunastann:** _No need to apologize, I've done the same with stories. Thanks for being honest!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Aye! Comis and Fortis (especially Fortis) did really well, and if Gray would just use him in every round of the Silver Conference, she'd definitely take the whole thing. Of course, she's not going to do that. Team Flare was also pretty awful, which is why I want to get to Unova because they'll be much more intimidating_

 **Defender31415:** _She'll be easily excitable through the end of this story, since she's a newborn and all, but that'll change based on the personalities of the Pokemon Gray catches in Unova. And every league will be 64 people. Doing more makes the Gym Leaders seem like jokes, and less would be kind of boring_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Haha, there was so much salt going into that battle that revenge had to have been nearly tasted. And the move was actually Draco Meteor, though Bug Buzz would add even more versatility to Fortis' moveset_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Unicus will be a pretty awesome starter, at least, I think she will be. The spotlight is going to shift a lot when it comes to Unova, so there's no way for me to really tell at this moment_

 **dragonplayer18:** _Thanks, and Gray will be battling some trainers that aren't her rivals. They won't be as strong, though, because that will be in the earlier rounds of the tournament. Still, they'll be capable opponents_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Fortis, (m), level 71,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)** **  
Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 50, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 52** **, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin*** **\- (Avalugg)** **  
** **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Defense Curl, Poison Sting - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

As she looked down at Victory Road, a cave that was all too familiar, Gray let out a victorious sigh and stretched her arms over her head. She, Cole, and Nikki had successfully navigated through the daunting cave that bested so many trainers, and they were closing in on Indigo Plateau. Eevee, Slakoth, and Fortis sat down next to their trainers while Comis and Unicus ran around in a euphoric rush of excitement, making the others laugh.

"I still don't get why we're excited, but I love this feeling!" Unicus shouted, stopping Comis dead in his tracks as he turned to her in shock.

"Wait, we never told you what this place was?" he asked.

Unicus shook her head.

"Oh man. Indigo Plateau's a place that holds yearly tournaments for all trainers that collected eight badges from either the Kanto or Johto regions! Only the strongest can get here, and the winner of the tournament gets to challenge the Elite 4, which is a group of four of the strongest trainers in the world! If you beat them, you get to battle the Champion, who's even stronger!"

"Wow! I still don't get it!" Unicus exclaimed with a smile, causing Comis to deadpan while the others cracked up at his reaction.

"You will if you ever get to compete, Unicus," Fortis stated, drawing a nod from the Sandshrew. "Is everyone ready to go?" Fortis inquired, drawing nods from the group. "Okay. I can give you three a ride."

"Thank god," Eevee muttered as she, Slakoth, and Unicus hopped onto Fortis' back, blasting off towards the stadium while Comis attempted to keep up with his idol, who was far too fast.

Walking down the hill they had been resting on, Nikki, Cole, and Gray grinned anxiously as they were closing in on the league complex. Gray had been explaining what everything was like, and both of her friends couldn't help but be excited about spending the next week or so at the complex. Even their Pokemon were excited to arrive.

"So do you have a strategy going into this, Gray?" Nikki asked as the gates to the trainer entrance appeared in the distance. "Did you have one last time?"

"Not really," the brunette answered, shrugging. "During the Indigo League I figured I'd just give it my all and that wherever I placed by doing that was where I was meant to finish. I'm going in with the same attitude. If I try my hardest and lose in the first round, it was meant to happen. If I win, it was meant to happen."

"That's a pretty interesting take," Cole stated, again leading to a shrug from Gray. "Have you been thinking about who you'll use in the opening rounds?"

"Nope. I'm waiting until I hear about the rules, and then I'll decide."

Once she finished answering the question, Gray arrived at the entrance and handed a security guard her badge case, which was inspected carefully before it was handed back.

"Best of luck, young lady," the man said with a smile, which Gray responded to with a bow before she walked past the gate with Cole and Nikki by her side.

Then, as soon as they took another step forward, Comis and Fortis landed with smiles before pointing down the dirt road. All the way at the end was the top of the final stadium, which was in the center of the complex.

"We could get there in a minute or two if Salamence and I flew," Fortis announced.

Nikki face palmed as soon as Fortis' idea rang in her ears, and she released the powerful dragon from his Pokeball. She and Cole then hopped on Salamence's back after withdrawing their starters, and Gray got on Fortis' back after withdrawing Unicus and Comis.

000

Fortis and Salamence landed right in front of the gates to the housing complex, which hadn't changed since the last Indigo League, when Gray reached the top four. Hopping off the backs of their Pokemon, Gray, Nikki, and Cole stretched and looked around at the four separate buildings. One was red, another blue, then yellow, and lastly green.

"This really brings back some memories," Fortis stated as Comis broke out of his Pokeball at the same time as Slakoth and Eevee. "I never thought I'd be back here again."

"I've been waiting to get back here," Comis announced as Gray led the charge towards the registration center, which was inside the Pokemon Center for competitors. "It took a long time, but I'm finally here as a competitor!"

Gray smiled at Comis' excitement and giggled as he ranted about how he was going to carry on the legacy of the previous group of Pokemon Gray had during the Indigo League, but he stopped talking when Gray walked up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Hello. Are you here to register for the Silver Conference?" the pink haired woman inquired.

"Yes, ma'am," Gray answered as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"All you have to do is scan your Pokedex right here, and then I'll need to take pictures of you and your Pokemon," Nurse Joy instructed as Gray placed her Pokedex on a monitor that was facing her. Once the scanning was complete, the TV behind Nurse Joy flashed on and displayed the Silver Conference bracket, which was nearly filled. Then, Gray's name popped up in the top right corner of the bracket, and a one was next to her name.

"Wow! We're a one seed!" Comis shrieked as he hugged Gray, who pushed him away because of the unwanted attention she was receiving from all of the trainers that were in the dining hall.

"Really!? My number one rival is a one seed?"

Gray and her Pokemon turned around to see Joey and Rattata walking towards them with shocked looks on their faces.

"That's incredible! Way to go, Gray! I thought a three seed was good, but a one? Wow!" Joey remarked as he looked at Cole, Nikki, Gray, Comis, and Fortis. "Hey, since when did you have a Flygon?"

"Oh, this is Fortis. I caught him a year ago when I was competing in the Indigo League," Gray answered while patting Fortis on the back. "Fortis, this is Joey. He's one of my rivals," Gray informed her powerhouse, who waved to Joey with a smile.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we need to go do some training if we want to be able to beat a one seed! See ya!" Joey shouted before bolting out of the building with Rattata right by his side.

"I wonder if James is here too. I can't wait to see where he's seeded," Cole stated as he followed Gray towards their room, which was located in the green building. "Or Silver. I bet he's here."

"No way," Nikki interjected confidently. "Even if he is, I don't want to run into him. The sight of that guy just puts me in a bad mood," the blonde announced as she walked into the blue building. As soon as she did, a scowl appeared on her face. "Speak of the devil."

Hearing her comment, Silver, who had been talking to a receptionist, turned towards Nikki and glared. He then began to walk towards the trio of teens and stopped a few feet in front of them with a Feraligatr by his side.

"Gray," he said, staring at his rival.

"Silver," the older girl replied, refusing to look away from the redhead.

Confused by the interaction, Fortis decided to break the silence by clearing his throat, grabbing Silver and Feraligatr's attention.

"If you're lucky, you won't have to face us," Silver told Gray, who scoffed at the statement. "I can promise I won't lose to you again."

With that, the arrogant teen walked out of the building, allowing Gray to resume her trek towards her assigned room. Fortis simply turned back to catch a glimpse of Silver and Feraligatr, but the automatic doors closed immediately, preventing him from staring.

"I wonder how much stronger he's gotten, if at all," Comis said while looking at his trainer, who shrugged at the comment before stepping out of the elevator once it arrived on her floor. "I guess we'll just to have find out tomorrow."

"You can. I'm not going to pay attention to what he, or anyone else does. It doesn't matter what anyone does until the tournament's over," Gray stated as she unlocked the door to her room and opened it.

As soon as she stepped foot in the colossal living space, Gray smiled and remembered having the exact same room during the Indigo League. Of course, it was in a different building, but it still had the same feel. As she looked around to see if the layout of the two floor living space was the same, Gray released her five other Pokemon from their Pokeballs, prompting Nikki to do the same.

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Delcatty shrieked in excitement as she sprinted up the stairs with Eevee and Agrestis to check out all of the bedrooms. "Everyone has a place to sleep! I'm in heaven!"

"All I need is a couch and TV," Slakoth announced with a grin as he sprawled out on the leather sectional and flipped to the Pokemon Battle Network, or PBN for short.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Gray, maybe you'll be on TV!" Cole shouted as the girl began to walk up the winding staircase in the corner of the entertainment room. "Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to watch?"

"I have to do some things first, but I'll be back down in a little bit!" Gray called back as she closed the door to one of the rooms, which she had claimed her own. As soon as she closed the door, Gray let out a deep breath and walked out to her balcony, smiling at the sight she had, which was of the main stadium. Even though it was still a week until it opened, the girl was ready to battle at the incredible facility.

She then made her way over to the phone, computer screen, and transporter in the right corner of her room, and she sat down in the chair while dialing a number she had memorized. A few seconds and rings passed before the screen changed from nothing to a picture of her mother smiling with Billy sitting on the couch in the background.

"Hi, honey! Did you make it to Indigo Plateau safely?"

"Yeah we did, thanks. How's everything going on back home?" Gray inquired as she leaned back in her chair and yawned, exhausted from the trip she had made over the course of the past few days.

"It's been great, actually. Durus and the others have been helping out at the Adoption Center, and they can't wait to watch you compete tomorrow!" Gray's mother replied with a bright smile, making her daughter beam before she leaned in towards the screen with a serious look on her face.

"Actually, they're not going to watch," Gray stated, confusing her mother, who began to scratch her head. "Would you mind sending them here? I think there's someone they're going to want to see," Gray concluded with a grin.

Her mother shook her head and laughed at the mysterious statement before sighing and nodding.

"Of course. I'll have them there in a minute. Best of luck, honey! We'll be rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Gray replied before ending the call.

True to her word, Gray's mother sent over five Pokeballs within a minute of the conversation's end, and Gray walked out of her room while hiding a smile, the five Pokeballs clipped onto her belt. When she looked around the entertainment room, she stared at each of her eight Pokemon and they looked right back in confusion while Nikki, Cole, Comis, Slakoth, Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Salamence.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Placidus asked, causing Gray to crack a smile.

Without saying a word, the girl tossed five Pokeballs in the air, catching everyone off guard, and they stared as five Pokemon materialized in front of Gray. Once the light faded, Fortis shot up from their seats and ran over to the unfamiliar group of Pokemon, hugging them all.

"It's great to see you again, Fortis!" Decorus exclaimed as she blushed at the sight of the Flygon, who beamed and hugged her.

"Yeah! How was your training with Owen? What was it like?" Leviculus inquired, smiling at the sight of his old friend.

"Oh man, it was the toughest thing I've ever been through. At the end of every day, I was so tired I'd just collapse. I don't get how all of his Pokemon are able to function afterwards."

"Guys, I want you to meet my Kanto team!" Gray exclaimed, pointing at each of the five Pokemon that had embraced Fortis. "I know you three met Durus, but now you get to meet the others!"

Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus exchanged glances before getting off the couch and walking over to their predecessors. Unicus, meanwhile, didn't understand what Gray was talking about, so she continued to sit on the couch and watch television.

"Wow! You guys look a lot older than when I left," Durus said as she hugged Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax. "I don't think we've met. The name's Durus," the Persian greeted as she extended a paw to the pair of Pokemon that weren't a part of the team when she left.

"I'm Agrestis, and this is Placidus. It's nice to meet you," the trash monster replied, shaking Durus' paw after Placidus.

"Durus, are you going to introduce us?" Magna joked as she watched her teammate talk to Acer, Ferus, and Pertinax.

"Right. Wait, where's Comis?"

As if on cue, Comis zipped out of the kitchen and nearly tackled Durus to the ground. However, she was able to keep her feet, and immediately threw the Gliscor off with an agitated look on her face. A smile immediately broke through, though, and she embraced the Gliscor for a second before taking a few steps back to look at him.

"You evolved!? Man, I feel old," Fidens muttered, drawing a laugh from Comis as he walked around and hugged each of his former teammates before he stood with his Johto friends.

"So is anyone going to introduce us!?" Magna screamed, drawing Cole, Nikki, and their Pokemon out of the kitchen.

Sweat dropping, Gray let out an annoyed sigh before stepping in-between the two groups of Pokemon.

"This is going to take a while."

000

After acquainting her Kanto Pokemon with her Johto team, Nikki, Cole, and their Pokemon, Gray plopped down on the couch and wiped the sweat from her brow. Both groups of Pokemon were getting along surprisingly well, which was a welcomed surprise.

"So how are you guys feeling about competing in the Silver Conference?" Durus asked the Johto team while sitting next to Gray.

"I'm so pumped!" Comis screamed as he flew around the room. "I've been waiting so long for this!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Ferus retorted, drawing laughs from his teammates and the Kanto Pokemon. "You don't know how long he's been acting like this. Ever since we won our first badge... my god," Ferus said, shaking his head.

"I don't think it's hit any of us yet," Pertinax announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "I mean, I know I'm not nervous now, but I definitely will be tomorrow. Do you have any advice?"

"It sounds corny, but just try your hardest. I don't know if you guys have anything else to say, but that's what I did," Leviculus replied before turning to his teammates, who shrugged. "Yeah, that's really it. You'll be more nervous before the battle than you will during it."

"That's true," Durus announced. "I remember when I had to battle against an Aegislash in the opening round, which was one versus one, and I wasn't nervous at all once I got on the battlefield. Before it, I was a mess," the feline stated.

"I remember that!" Comis shouted before cracking up at the memory, only to find that he was the laughing all by himself.

"So who's that?" Fidens asked while pointing at Unicus, who had yet to introduce herself. "How long have you had it?"

"She actually hatched from her egg a week ago," Gray replied. "Unicus, can you come here for a second?" Gray asked, prompting the Sandshrew to roll over and hop onto Gray's lap.

"So it's kind of like when Comis joined right before the Indigo League," Decorus pointed out, making Gray and Comis nod.

"Well, maybe she can follow in his footsteps... except she shouldn't be as weird as him," Durus joked, laughing to herself before an alarm went off.

Gray quickly took her Pokedex out and cursed under her breath when she saw the time, prompting her to get up from the couch. Then, she ran upstairs to her room, changed her close, and bolted back downstairs.

"I'll be back in a little, guys. I have to go to the opening ceremony!" Gray shouted, opening the door and bolting down the hall.

000

Gray stood on the battlefield in the main arena and looked around at all of the other competitors, who were taking in everything - from the fans, to the bright lights shining down on them. While they were all talking to themselves, Gray remained silent until she felt a hand fall on her shoulder and spin her around.

"Savannah? James? How's it going?" she asked with a smile, shocked to see the two rivals, who had eager grins on their faces. "Are you guys ready for this?"

"Definitely! And if we battle, it'll be different than last time, I promise you that," James replied confidently before turning to Savannah, waiting for her to answer Gray's question.

"I'm pumped. My Kanto and Johto Pokemon are ready to go, and so am I. There's no way I'm going to be the runner-up two years in a row," the redhead predicted before seeing Charles Goodshow walk onto the stage at the end of the battlefield.

"Hello, and welcome to the Silver Conference!" he shouted into his microphone, eliciting roars from the crowd and trainers. "This time every year, I'm always excited to see how the bracket shapes up, and this year we have quite a group of trainers at the top, if I do say so myself. There are a total of fifteen trainers that placed in the top 8 or higher in their respective league competitions last year, so there are going to be some incredible battles. Now, let's take a look at the bracket!"

All four scoreboards hanging from the third level seats turned on and showed a red, blue, green, and yellow bracket. Coincidentally, the stadium was divided into four different sections, which were the same colors as the brackets they were behind.

"The green bracket has the most trainers that placed in the top 8 form last year with five, the most notable being the top two seeds, Gray Plain, who was a semifinalist in the Indigo League, and Savannah London, who was the runner-up at the Indigo League."

The crowd exploded with cheers for the two girls, and everyone around them glared, making them both sweat drop while James laughed.

"Moving on to the rules, this will be a very simple league. The first two rounds will be three versus three battles, and the final four will be full battles. The semifinals will not be randomized, and the winner earns the privilege of challenging the Champion, Lance!"

Again, the crowd exploded, but this time it was because Lance actually appeared on the stage and waved, though he had a serious look on his face as he eyed the trainers standing in front of him.

"Thank you all for coming, and I wish each and every one of the trainers competing the best of luck!"

* * *

 **First, I'd like to apologize for the** **all the time lapses, but they kept the chapter from being 7,000+ words. To recap everything, Gray brought back the old gang and there wasn't a single bit of animosity between either group. Next chapter will be the first round of the Silver Conference, and that's really it. Till then, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Start the Silver Conference"**_

 _ **With the first round of the Silver Conference finally starting, Gray is eager to win and cruise into the top 32. However, her opponent won't just roll over and let her win. Will Gray be able to advance?**_

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 56: Duel Over  
Chapter 57: Kanto Clash!  
** **Chapter 58: Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!** **  
Chapter 59: ?  
Chapter 60: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?**


	55. Start the Silver Conference

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's twelve Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (** **Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus run from store to store while Salamence, Gray, and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth commentate the battles)** **  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Hey, all! It's time for the first round of the Silver Conference, and Gray's looking to cement herself as a serious threat to win. Last chapter, she arrived at Indigo Plateau and learned that she was the one seed in the green bracket while Joey was the three, and Savannah was the four. Now, let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Haha, there's no way I'd be able to just shoot out all of these chapters (even though I did that for Kalos and Unova) in a week. And I'm pretty sure that's an egg move, if I remember correctly, and it would be awesome to see Rattata use it, but the chapter has already been written, and I don't want to make any changes to his moveset._

 **Defender31415:** _YES! At this point, I think any time I have Gray's Pokemon meet, they'll get along, though I might end up changing that with Unova, depending on how I flesh out a few of the personalities. And top 8 is a solid prediction. I don't know what it is about finishing in that spot, but, regardless of how strong trainer's teams are, I feel like that's a great round to reach_

 **Trentavious Phoenix:** _Lol, you have no idea how hard I'm trying to add in really weird choices. Her Johto rep will be the most unpredictable choice of them all, and I don't think I've seen her Hoenn or Sinnoh reps either. The Unova team will consist of some more popular choices though. Also, you're right about the rivalries not being anywhere close to as intense this region, but Gray's strongest rival(s) will be in Unova, and there will be some connections between them and her that make their rivalries exactly like, if not better than those with Trent and Marcus_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _We're only scratching the surface of hype, my good man. Also, while I'm sad to see this story end (mainly because of how underwhelming it has been), Unova will make it look like child's play. I know for a fact that it will be the best story I'll write, unless I decide to go for one more after it, which I'm torn on. I'll go into more details about Unova in the last chapter of the story and why it'll be better, but for now, Silver Conference hype!_

 **Stbr (guest):** _Well you know what they say; great minds think alike. Thanks for the review and the compliments, btw. To answer your questions (if you have an account PM me so I can go into more detail), I'd say for POV, you could have first person, but five main characters would make it difficult. If pulled off, though,it could be awesome! And writing battles is very difficult at first. I cringe whenever I read mine from the older stories, because I followed game logic instead of just trying to make them enjoyable. Traveling companions competing in Gyms COULD be extremely difficult if you decide everyone will get eight Gym Battles, because that'll triple the workload and, believe me, writing battles can really suck at times. And no need to worry about ranting :) Feel free to ask any other questions (preferably by PM) and I'll be glad to help. Good luck with the stories!_

 **Gray's Team for Battle**

 **Magna, (f), level 48, Confusion, Yawn, Astonish, Uproar, Last Resort*, Protect* - (Chingling)** **  
Pertinax, (m), level 45, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 38, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)**

* * *

Gray sat patiently in the green stadium trainer room with Unicus rolling around excitedly, and Comis and Durus following her everywhere like a concerned parent would. The three battling Pokemon, Magna, Pertinax, and Agrestis, meanwhile, sat by their trainer and, for the most part, remained silent. Of course, Magna was the only one to not keep her mouth shut, and she yapped on and on about how she was going to destroy her opponents.

"So, how're you feeling?" Nikki questioned as she, Eevee, Cole, and Slakoth sat by Gray and watched the other fifteen trainers in the room walk around nervously, not knowing when they were going to be called.

"Calm," Gray answered as she leaned against the wall behind her. "I'm calm; Magna's calm; Pertinax's calm; and Agrestis is calm."

"Wait, you said you're calm, right?" Slakoth joked, making the brunette and her Pokemon laugh before a man with a headset and clipboard walked into the room.

"Gray and Sam, you're up!" he shouted, looking around for the combatants.

Withdrawing her Pokemon, Gray walked over to the hallway the man was standing in, and Comis, Durus, and Unicus ran after her.

"Unicus, I want you to go with Cole and Nikki, okay?" Gray told the ground type, who pouted in response before obeying and rolling towards her trainer's friends. "Are you guys ready?"

"Damn straight!" Durus yelled, receiving looks of disgust from Gray and Comis, which made Durus laugh sheepishly. "I won't say that again. But let's go!"

With that, the girl and her starters walked down the hallway and stepped onto the battlefield as Gray's name was called. Waving to the crowd, Gray and her Pokemon were met with an overwhelming amount of support, which made the girl beam before she stood in her trainer box with Comis on her left and Durus on her right. Across the battlefield was a generic looking teenage boy, one that had a physical appearance of your average boy, showing how lazy the writer was when coming up with the opponents for the tournament.

As both Gray and Sam's pictures appeared on the scoreboards in the green stadium, three smaller, blank pictures appeared underneath while the referee spoke up over the crowd.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the one seed of the green bracket, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the sixteen seed, Sam Johnson of Generic Town, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Now choose your Pokemon!"

"Pertinax, come on out!" Gray shouted, hurling her first Pokeball as high as she could.

"Do it, Octillery!"

Both Pokeballs opened and revealed Pertinax and Octillery, who appeared in the first spots underneath their respective trainers' pictures on the scoreboard. Once the Pokemon looked ready to battle, the referee raised his arms high in the air and spoke.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Octillery! Begin!"

"Start with Brick Break!" Gray commanded.

Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and he zipped through the air at a surprising speed, catching Sam and Octillery off guard. However, the boy quickly regained his composure and threw his right fist forwards.

"Stop him cold! Ice Beam!" Sam shouted, making a horrible pun.

Octillery reared its head back and shot a zigzagging beam of light blue, icy energy that struck Pertinax in the right wing and froze on contact, slowing down the flying bug. As soon as the ice formed, Pertinax fell like a sack of bricks and slammed against the ground feet first, shivering and wincing in pain at the same time.

"Stay strong, Pertinax! Get in close and try Storm Throw!" Gray ordered, refusing to back down.

Pertinax hurried over to the water type and grabbed him by the head before spinning around as if he were in the hammer event. Just before he could hurl the octopus, Sam yelled to his Pokemon, who was ready to act.

"Wrap your tentacles around him and use Wring Out!"

Surprisingly, Octillery used the suction cups on his tentacles to latch on to Pertinax, who gasped in shock immediately while Durus and Comis stared in dismay. Gray, meanwhile, kept a solemn expression but was fearful of what was about to happen. Pertinax attempted to throw Octillery, but was unable to because of the suction cups, and Octillery began to make a loud noise before strangling his opponent.

"Pertinax!" Gray screamed to the Pinsir as he was thrown against the ground, causing him to let out a gasp of pain.

"Octazooka!" Sam screamed, punching his left arm above his head.

"We're not giving in! Charge and use Vice Grip!" Gray retorted, stomping on the ground.

Octillery reared his head back and shot a wicked blast of water in the shape of a bomb towards Pertinax, but the brown Pokemon shot up off the ground and sprung into the air while his pincers were glowing purple. Then, he crashed into Octillery like a missile and snapped his pincers around the water type's neck, making Octillery cry out in pain.

"Cool 'em down with Ice Beam!" Sam ordered, making another awful pun.

Octillery somehow mustered up the energy to unleash another chilling attack, which struck Pertinax and sent him rolling along the battlefield before stopping several feet in front of Gray, Comis, and Durus, who stared in shock before looking over at Octillery and Sam, who were cheering wildly as if they hadn't expected to take out a single one of their opponents.

"Pertinax is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" the ref shouted as Pertinax's picture turned black.

"Thank you for your hard work, Pertinax. You were great," Gray whispered as she zapped the bug inside his Pokeball with a smile. Then, she ripped a different Pokeball off her belt and pressed the button in the middle, enlarging the spherical device with a confident grin. "Magna, I choose you!"

In a burst of light, the Chingling materialized from her Pokeball and appeared in front of her trainer with a big smile as she watched her picture appear underneath Pertinax's. Turning to face her opponent, Magna's smile disappeared and turned into a vicious scowl, catching Octillery and Sam by surprise while Durus grinned and shook her head.

"This battle will be between Magna and Octillery! Begin!"

"Magna, start by using Confusion!"

Without hesitating, Magna's eyes flashed light blue, and a beam of blue energy shot across the battlefield. As she did so, Sam and Octillery exchanged glances and nodded before the water type creature turned back around to catch sight of the psychic type attack.

"Cut through it with Signal Beam!" Sam countered.

Octillery unleashed a multicolored beam of energy from his mouth and it did just what Sam wanted it to; cut through Confusion. Once it did, the speed of the super effective attack slowed down dramatically, giving Gray and Magna more than enough time to think of and perform a counterattack.

"Shield yourself with Protect and follow it up with Uproar!" the brunette shouted, throwing both of her arms out to her sides.

Magna stomped on the ground and a green bubble appeared around her, blocking the Signal Beam attack. Once the shield disappeared, Magna's jaws snapped open and she screamed at the top of her lungs, firing wicked waves of sound at her aquatic opponent, who was sent flying through the air as a result of the incredibly powerful attack.

"Octillery, hang in there!" Sam cried out to the beaten octopus, who was sprawled out on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Magna, use Astonish!" Gray continued, unrelenting with her assault.

As she was surrounded in a coat of black aura Magna bolted forwards and quickly made her way onto Sam's half of the battlefield.

"Jump and use Octazooka!" the underdog worriedly shouted to his first Pokemon.

Octillery did as he was told and sprung into the air, barely avoiding Magna's attack. He then reared his head back and shot a bomb of water towards the tiny psychic type camped out on the ground beneath him, but Gray's quick-thinking allowed her to respond with ease.

"Wrap this up with Last Resort!" Gray screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing at Octillery.

Magna whipped her neck upwards and opened her mouth as a ball of white light formed. While humming lowly, the bell began to narrow her eyes as Octazooka closed in on her. All of a sudden, she let out a high-pitched scream and a gigantic ray of white energy flew out of her mouth and destroyed the water type attack. After that, it enveloped Octillery and knocked the airborne Pokemon out cold instantly.

"Octillery is unable to continue! Sam, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee yelled as Octillery hit the ground with his eyes shut tight.

"Magna, come back," Gray called as she zapped the psychic type back into her Pokeball. "Thanks for the great effort. I'll save you for later just in case." Taking a deep breath, Gray looked at the scoreboard and smiled when she saw Magna's picture turned blue while Octillery's was black, and she diverted her attention to the Pokeball resting in her hand.

"Emboar, heat things up!" Sam yelled, tossing his second Pokeball high in the air.

"Agrestis, come on out!" Gray shouted at the same time as her opponent.

Both Pokeballs opened and revealed the combatants, whose pictures appeared on the scoreboard. The crowd then began to cheer as Sam's Emboar started waving his arms up and down in an attempt to draw hype to the battle while Agrestis looked around wide-eyed before seeing Durus and Gray nodding at her calmly while Comis was waving for everyone to scream even louder.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Emboar! Begin!"

"Set the tone, Agrestis! Toxic Spikes!" Gray yelled to her Pokemon, who smiled and nodded in response.

After doing so, Agrestis opened her mouth and shot a large ball of purple poison straight into the air before it broke apart into several smaller pieces and struck Sam's half of the battlefield, causing it to flash purple for a split second. Frowning at the tactical move, Sam attempted to keep his composure while Emboar began to swipe at the ground, eagerly awaiting to charge.

"Use Flame Charge, Emboar!" Sam commanded.

Emboar stomped on the ground repeatedly before being encapsulated by a burning wave of orange flames. Then, he flew towards Agrestis, who waited patiently for Gray to issue an attack, which she did.

"Don't back down! Intercept with Take Down!"

Agrestis grinned and trudged towards Emboar as she was shrouded in a bronze coat of energy while the crowd reached a feverish pitch. Once both Pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield, they began battling back and forth before an explosion occurred and sent them skidding backwards. Sam, however, planned on seizing the momentum, so he shouted to Emboar.

"Now's your chance! Unleash a series of Arm Thrust attacks!"

"Hit him right back with Pound!" Gray retorted immediately.

Agrestis and Emboar started exchanging blows after charging at each other, and it looked like neither was going to back down, though it was obvious Emboar was beginning to slow down from fatigue while Agrestis wasn't taking nearly as much damage due to the fact that she was resistant to fighting type attacks. While Emboar loaded his right arm back, Agrestis delivered an uppercut that launched him several feet back before he slammed against the ground. Emboar got up, though, and looked ready to continue the fight.

"Emboar, fire a Flamethrower!"

"Dodge and shoot a Sludge Bomb!"

As soon as Emboar unleashed a wave of fire from his nostrils, Agrestis planted both of her hands on the ground and extended her arms to evade the fire type attack, making everyone in the green stadium gasp in shock while Gray, Durus, and Comis grinned. Then, Agrestis opened her mouth and fired several bullets of poison at Emboar, and each of them struck, causing the boar to roll along the ground before coming to a stop. Once the referee saw Emboar's eyes were closed, he raised his arms in the air and pointed at Sam.

"Emboar is unable to continue! Sam, choose your last Pokemon!" he ordered as Emboar's picture turned black, leaving Sam with only one Pokemon.

"It's all on you, Vigoroth!"

Gray narrowed her eyes at the sight of the fidgety normal type, who was hopping around anxiously while his picture appeared on the scoreboard in the final spot on Sam's team. The ref, meanwhile, looked at both sides and pointed before speaking up, drawing the attention of the stadium. Before he could, Vigoroth let out a howl of pain as his body flashed purple, which was from Agrestis' Toxic Spikes.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Vigoroth! Begin!"

"Unleash a Dark Pulse attack!" Gray ordered confidently.

Agrestis threw her right arm forwards and opened her hand as wide as she could while a spiraling ball of black and purple energy formed. Then, after roaring and throwing her arm forwards again, Agrestis fired a ray of black and purple energy at Vigoroth, who continued to dance while swinging his arms from side to side.

"Take it head-on and retaliate with Slash, Vigoroth!" Sam shouted to his final Pokemon, who grinned and nodded.

Surprisingly, Vigoroth didn't attempt to move away from the powerful dark type attack, and it exploded on contact with the white, bipedal Pokemon. Then, Vigoroth sprinted towards Agrestis while the claws on the end of his right hand began to extend and glow white. Gray maintained her composure, though, and issued a counterattack without hesitation.

"Agrestis, keep him at bay with Clear Smog!"

The large heap of trash opened her mouth and released a stream of white gas that surrounded Vigoroth and made him cry out in pain as he stopped dead in his tracks and began to cough violently while dropping to the ground.

"Fight through the pain!" Sam shouted desperately, knowing his tournament run was about to end.

Vigoroth's eyes shot open and he bolted through the smog and slashed Agrestis across the chest, pushing the colossal poison type a few feet back. Much to his and Sam's dismay, Vigoroth saw Agrestis charge at him, and Gray threw her right hand forwards with a smirk.

"Don't hold anything back. Strike with Take Down!"

Just as Agrestis slammed into Vigoroth, she was enveloped in bronze energy.

"Brace yourself, Vigoroth! Endure!" Sam screamed quickly.

Vigoroth flashed bright red and he took the brunt of the wicked attack, which didn't even push him back. Shocked by that, Gray gasped along with her two starter Pokemon and so did the crowd, which suddenly began to cheer for Vigoroth.

"Maintain the momentum, Agrestis! Fire a Sludge Bomb!" the experienced trainer demanded, refusing to let Sam take control of the battle and crowd.

Agrestis shot several bullets of poison at her fatigued opponent, but Sam shouted to his Pokemon, who acted instantly.

"Spin out of the way and use Focus Punch!"

Vigoroth did as he was told and displayed stunning acrobatic movements as he gracefully dodged every single bullet his way while his left hand began to glow light blue with energy.

"End this with Dark Pulse!" Gray shrieked as Vigoroth had to stand still in order to charge the devastating fighting type attack.

Sam could only watch in horror as Agrestis threw her right hand forwards and unleashed a spiraling beam of black and purple energy, which cut through the air and nailed Vigoroth right in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly. The referee ran over to the downed Pokemon's side and threw his arms in the air, signaling the end of the battle.

"Vigoroth is unable to continue! That means Gray, Pertinax, Magna, and Agrestis are the winners!"

"Great job, Agrestis! You did incredibly!" Gray complimented as she hugged her Pokemon. "Thank you."

Nodding, Agrestis smiled as she was zapped into her Pokeball, and Gray walked off the battlefield with Durus and Comis, waving to the cheering crowd. Once she entered the trainer room, Gray sat down and smiled at her starters before seeing Unicus roll over to her.

"That was so cool! I can't believe you won!" the ground type exclaimed, making Gray laugh as she picked the rodent up off the ground and placed her on her lap. "When are Comis and Durus going to battle?"

"Yeah, Gray. When are we gonna battle?" Durus interrogated, causing Gray to sweat drop.

"Awesome job, Gray!" Cole and Nikki shouted in unison as they ran over to their friend with James, Savannah, and Joey following behind.

"Yeah. I didn't know you had a Chingling, or a Persian," James said while pointing at Durus, who grinned at the comment before seeing Wigglytuff, who she began conversing with.

"That's right. I have a couple of Pokemon you guys haven't battled against," Gray replied, making James curse under his breath while Joey frowned alongside Rattata.

"So do I," Savannah added, further irritating Joey and James. "You guys better hope you don't run into either one of us, because there's no way you'll be able to prepare."

"Well, even if that's the case, I'm confident my Pokemon will be able to keep up with any of yours," Joey proclaimed while posing with Rattata, who hopped onto his trainer's shoulder.

As her three rivals argued over who would win and why, Gray shook her head and laughed at the comments, before seeing the updated bracket, which had her moving on to the second round. If she were to win, she'd have a chance of battling Savannah, which caught her attention. Staring at Durus and Wigglytuff, Gray ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Hopefully she'd be able to overcome her rival, otherwise her hopes of winning the Silver Conference were gone.

* * *

 **Wooh! So, Gray won convincingly thanks to Pertinax, Magna, and Agrestis. Next chapter, she'll be taking on her second round opponent, and one or two of her Kanto Pokemon will get to battle. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Duel Over"**_

 ** _Now in the second round, Gray finds the competition to be exponentially tougher, prompting her to turn to her more experienced Pokemon. Will she be able to advance to the top 16 and participate in the full battles?_**

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 57: Kanto Clash!  
** **Chapter 58: Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!** **  
Chapter 59: ?  
Chapter 60: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?**


	56. Duel Over

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's thirteen Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (** **Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus run from store to store while Salamence, Gray, and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth commentate the battles)** **  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **What's up, guys? Here's the second chapter of the day, and I'm probably going to post another in three or four hours, because I want this to be done by Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, Gray's first round battle in the Silver Conference was a major success, and she'll be looking to keep it up with another victory in her second round battle. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Lol, I love breaking the fourth wall. Generic battle is generic :P_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Thanks! To be honest, Agrestis would've beaten anyone she would've gone up against, considering Gray's a one seed and the person she battled was one of the four weakest trainers in the tournament, so her doing really well was all but guaranteed. Also, Gray will be battling another random trainer this round!_

 **jail251:** _Thank you, and I don't think any of her rivals would be able to win if Gray were to incorporate her Kanto Pokemon into their battles, so that's why I'm trying to prevent that from happening. Thanks again!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Haha, I figured I'd poke some fun at the anime/myself with the random people appearing in the first round that clearly don't have a chance at winning. As for the looming intense battles, they're going to go from 0-100 really quick (this chapter being 0)_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, I'm happy that I can have Gray use both regional teams in this league, and breaking the fourth wall is always fun_

 **Gray's Team for Battle**

 **Leviculus, (m), level 52, Hydro Pump, Dig, Rain Dance, Body Slam, Mega Kick*, Ice Punch* - (Politoed)  
** **Fidens, (m), level 48, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, Crunch*, Acrobatics* - (Archeops)  
** **Acer, (f), level 42, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)**

* * *

"Why am I still not battling?" Comis interrogated, causing Gray to sweat drop as she eyed her Johto starter, who was irate over not getting to battle for the second day in a row. "The only thing I've looked forward to these past few months is competing at the Silver Conference, and I haven't!"

"Calm down, you big weenie," Durus spat, making Comis pout while Gray laughed at the comment. "You'll get your chance sooner or later, so don't get your panties up in a bunch. Besides, at least you get to take in the atmosphere a bit more."

Nodding at his elder's point, Comis backed down from Gray and sat down on the bench she was planted on, staring at the three Pokeballs in front of her. An anxious grin was on her face, and it was quite obvious the seventeen year old wanted to begin her battle.

"Gray, please report to the battlefield," a league official said as they popped their head into the trainer room as if on cue.

Happy to hear her name called, Gray shot up off the bench and looked over at Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, Eevee, and Unicus, all of whom were smiling and waving at her. The confident teen waved back and disappeared into the tunnel leading to the battlefield with Durus and Comis by her sides, and she appeared in front of the crowd as her name was called.

"Please welcome Gray!"

The crowd erupted with cheers for the one seed, and she waved along with her starters once they arrived in their trainer box.

"And give a warm welcome to Garret!"

Again, the crowd exploded with applause for the underdog, and he nodded at Gray once he stood in his trainer box. The ref, meanwhile, stood on his pedestal and looked at both trainers before raising his arms.

"This will be a three versus three battle between the one seed of the green bracket, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the nine seed, Garrett Randle of Cyllage City, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Now choose your Pokemon!"

"Leviculus, get out here!" Gray exclaimed as she threw her first Pokeball, which exploded and revealed one of her strongest Pokemon, who smiled upon landing on the ground.

"Accelgor, I choose you!" Garrett yelled as his first Pokemon appeared with its arms crossed while locking eyes with the Politoed standing before him.

As pictures of the two Pokemon appeared on the scoreboard, the volume the crowd was emitting began to increase, and Gray cracked a smile while Durus and Comis motioned for the audience to get even louder.

"This battle will be between Leviculus and Accelgor! Begin!"

"Show them your strength, Accelgor! Bug Buzz!" Garrett shouted, stomping as he did so.

Accelgor nodded at his trainer and was shrouded in rings of red energy before jumping up a few inches. Then, once he hit the ground, Accelgor let out a sudden burst of sound, causing the rings to fly towards Leviculus, who kept his knees bent and looked ready to punch straight through the bug type attack.

"Hide with Dig, and then use Ice Punch when you resurface!" Gray retorted, not wanting her Pokemon to take unnecessary damage.

Reluctantly, Leviculus obeyed and furiously dug a hole into the ground, disappearing from eyesight while also avoiding the wicked bug type attack as Gray smiled. The crowd stopped cheering and went silent as Garrett and Accelgor looked around for Leviculus before he shot out of the ground in-between them while his fist was shrouded in light blue energy. Without hesitation, the Politoed punched his opponent in the back, knocking Accelgor onto his face.

"Hurry and strike with Mega Drain!"

Accelgor got up quickly, keeping Leviculus from running back to Gray by firing four massive arrows of dark green energy his way. While in the middle of the battlefield, Leviculus turned around and gasped before he was struck by each of the arrows, making him grunt in pain loudly as four large orbs flew back to Accelgor and disappeared as soon as they made contact with his body.

"Answer right back with Mega Kick, Leviculus!"

Surprisingly, Leviculus wasn't hampered by the super effective attack that he was just hit by, and the water type sprinted towards Accelgor as his foot began to glow cobalt. While spinning acrobatically, Leviculus grinned before kicking Accelgor in the side of the head, knocking the fully evolved Pokemon onto his side, and he rolled around in pain, which allowed the water type to return to Gray's half of the battlefield.

"Accelgor, continue your assault with Quick Attack!" Garrett shouted to the injured Pokemon, who managed to push himself back up.

Despite the insane speed Accelgor flashed when bolting across the battlefield, Gray and Leviculus kept their composure and the brunette threw her arm forwards before issuing a counterattack.

"Hit him with Hydro Pump!" she demanded.

Leviculus reared his head back and unleashed a high-pressured blast of dark blue water at his speeding opponent, who was clobbered and stopped dead in his tracks as a result.

"Fight through the pain and use Final Gambit!" Gray's opponent yelled, refusing to back down.

Accelgor was shrouded in a thin coat of black energy, and he suddenly swam through the Hydro Pump attack, which caught both Gray and Leviculus by surprise. The speedy bug then rammed into Leviculus, hitting him in the stomach, and the Politoed was sent flying into the wall behind Gray.

"Wrap this up with another Mega Kick!" the teenage girl shouted, snapping Leviculus' out of his uncontrollable spinning.

The bipedal toad somehow managed to place his hands against the wall and use them as a spring while his feet began to surge with cobalt colored energy. Unable to move due to being exhausted, Accelgor could only look up at his opponent, who was spinning like a wheel before smashing his heel over Accelgor's head, spiking him into the ground face first.

"Accelgor is unable to continue! Garret, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee yelled after seeing Accelgor's eyes were closed, resulting in the Pokemon's picture turning black.

"Wow, that was a brutal fight for Leviculus," Nikki said to Cole, who nodded emphatically while scratching his head.

"You can say that again. Garrett definitely knows what he's doing, with Final Gambit and all. As strong as Leviculus is, I don't think he can go another round."

As Cole continued to give his analysis of the battle, a pair of older people, one a woman and the other a man, exchanged glances and eyed the teen and his Slakoth closely, creeping towards him so they could better hear what he was saying.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Gray smiled at Leviculus and pulled out his Pokeball, drawing the attention of Durus and Comis.

"Leviculus, come back for a break," Gray called to her water type as he was withdrawn from battle. "Thanks for the hard fought battle, by the way." While reaching for her second Pokeball, Gray smirked and enlarged it at the same time Garrett did, and both trainers threw the spherical devices as far as they could. "Fidens, you're up!"

In a bright blast of light, the familiar Archeops appeared from his Pokeball and looked up at the scoreboard to see his picture flash underneath that of Leviculus', which had turned light blue.

"Galvantula, it's your time to shine!" Garrett shouted, revealing his second Pokemon, whose picture appeared underneath Accelgor's.

On the other end of the battlefield was a large, yellow tarantula that opened its disgusting mouth and let out a screech that covered Gray to cover her ears in pain along with Durus and Comis. The referee then looked at both sides and raised his arms.

"This battle will be between Fidens and Galvantula! Begin!"

"Let's show 'em your speed, Fidens! Quick Attack!" Gray ordered with a confident look on her face.

Fidens, using his unprecedented speed, pumped his legs while closing in on Galvantula in the blink of an eye as a streak of white light trailed his body. Garrett had no time to react and Fidens checked Galvantula as hard as he could, sending the electric type skidding backwards while shaking its head, shocked at the insane movement of his opponent.

"Wow, that's one fast Pokemon! We've never battled anyone like that!" Garrett complimented, drawing bows of appreciation from both Gray and Fidens. "But we're not going to give in! Galvantula, slow Fidens down with Electro Web!"

Galvantula nodded and opened his mouth, firing several yellow webs of energy that were covered in electricity at the angle that a catapult would. As each of the webs fell towards Fidens, the rock type turned to his trainer and nodded at her, drawing a grin from Gray as she knew exactly what Fidens was communicating.

"Slash through it with Dragon Claw!" the girl yelled, throwing her right arm forwards. Fidens' claws extended and began to glow neon green before he slashed through each of the electric webs, causing Garrett and Galvantula to gasp along with the crowd. "Follow it up with Ancient Power!"

Fidens squawked loudly and stomped, causing five boulders to appear and revolve around his body. Jumping as high as he could, Fidens then threw his wings towards the ground, sending all boulders flying towards Galvantula, all of which struck the bug type, who shrieked in pain before throwing the boulders off his back legs.

"Zap 'em into submission with Discharge, Galvantula!" Garrett ordered as Fidens began flapping his wings rapidly as a means to slow down his fall.

Obeying his command, Galvantula slammed his front legs against the ground while he was engulfed in yellow electricity. The electricity was then fired at Fidens, who was struck by the super effective attack, and he fell to his knees in pain while panting wildly. Despite the power of the attack, Fidens looked up from the ground and smirked at Galvantula before squawking as a means of showing his strength, which worked by not only unnerving his opponents, but amping up the crowd.

"Jump and strike with Acrobatics!"

Fidens suddenly took off like a rocket, tucking his wings into his sides in order to gain an extra couple of inches of height. After descending, Fidens slammed down on Galvantula's back, pinning the bug to the ground, before he started beating the tarantula with his wings, making the electric type cry out in pain.

"Flail and clip Fidens' wings with Signal Beam!" Garrett roared.

As Fidens continued his assault, Galvantula's eyes shot open and he threw his back end off the ground, causing Fidens to hit the ground face first. Before he could even attempt to get up, Fidens was hit in the wings by a multicolored beam of energy that escaped Galvantula's mouth, preventing him from taking to the air. Even as he slouched over in exhaustion, Fidens looked capable of attacking, prompting Gray to throw her right arm out to her side.

"Fidens, stay strong and use Crunch on Galvantula's front leg!"

Doing as he was told, Fidens lunged forwards and snapped his jaws down on Galvantula's front left leg, crippling the mobile Pokemon as it fell and struggled to get up.

"Galvantula!"

"Now end this with Dragon Claw!" Gray continued.

Fidens nodded in response and reared both of his wings back while squawking. Then, throwing both sets of neon green claws forwards, Fidens slashed Galvantula across the face and knocked him unconscious, causing everyone in the stadium to go nuts as the bug's eyes were closed tight.

"Galvantula is unable to continue! Garret, choose your last Pokemon!" the ref yelled while Galvantula's picture on the scoreboard turned black, leaving Garrett with one last Pokemon.

"Thanks for the awesome work, Fidens. I want you to take a rest," Gray said to the smiling prehistoric Pokemon as he returned to her side. Fidens nodded before disappearing inside his Pokeball, and Gray clipped the capsule onto her belt, grabbing another as she noticed Fidens' picture turn blue.

"Wow! Fidens was great!" Eevee cheered while running around with Unicus, who was amped up by the battle. "What do you think, Slakoth?"

"I think so too. Gray really overcame a severe type disadvantage, but this is far from being over. After all, Garrett still has one fully healthy Pokemon while Leviculus and Fidens got beaten up pretty badly."

Once again, the pair of unfamiliar people who had listened to Cole turned to face each other in shock before smiling at Slakoth's in-depth response. While doing so, the pair began jotting down notes on their clipboards before walking to the other end of the room and sitting down, their eyes glued to the TV screen showing Gray's battle.

"Acer, let's rock and roll!" the one seed roared, throwing her third Pokeball confidently at the same time as Garrett.

"Infernape, we need to heat things up!"

Both Pokeballs opened and revealed the pair of fighting types, whose pictures appeared on the scoreboard while they locked eyes and bowed to one another as most Pokemon with their typing did.

"This battle will be between Acer and Infernape! Begin!"

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Garrett barked, wanting to dish out as much damage as fast as possible.

Running at full speed, Infernape began to screech while his right fist turned bright blue, surging with energy. As Infernape closed in, Acer turned to Gray and saw her nod, prompting the grass type to grin in response before taking a runner's stance, anticipating her trainer's counterattack.

"Don't back down, Acer! Show them a real Mach Punch!"

Without hesitation, Acer disappeared into thin air, resulting in the entire stadium gasping along with Garrett, and Acer shocked everyone when she reappeared in front of her opponent and punched him square in the face, knocking the fire monkey onto his back. Somehow, Infernape reacted and popped off the ground with the use of his hands, making Garrett pump his fist emotionally before calling out to his final Pokemon.

"Keep it going, Infernape! Fire a Flamethrower attack!"

Infernape reared back and shot a wave of orange and red fire at Acer, but the grass and fighting type's speed, coupled with her trainer's instincts prevented the super effective attack from landing.

"Jump out of the way and stop him cold with Stun Spore!" Gray commanded.

Acer smacked her tail against the ground and jumped as high as she could, barely avoiding Infernape's Flamethrower attack. Then, as Acer began to spin like a top, dozens of yellow spores flew off her body and made contact with Infernape, causing the Sinnoh starter to freeze up.

"I-Infernape?" Garrett called in concern as his Pokemon tried to move, but was unable to.

"Nice aim! Now use Headbutt and send him flying!" Gray yelled, seizing the opportunity to strike.

As soon as she landed, Acer took off and lowered her head. Then, she dove at Infernape and slammed her head into the ape's stomach, sending him spiraling through the air. Garrett, however, was quick to react and grinned as Infernape seemed to be able to fight through his paralysis.

"Spin to regain control and use Flare Blitz!" the underdog shouted, hoping to knock Acer out.

Surprisingly, Infernape fought through the paralysis and spun before gaining control of his flight. Then, he was engulfed in a bright wave of blue fire, and he zipped towards Acer, crashing into her at a blinding speed. An explosion occurred upon impact, and Acer bounced along the battlefield before slowly rising to her feet, covered in bruises and burns.

"Hang in there a bit longer, Acer!" Gray shouted to her injured Pokemon before noticing blue static appear around Infernape as he grunted in pain from the recoil damage.

"Infernape, we need to end this now. Acrobatics!"

"You know what to do, Acer! Charge and hit Infernape with a max power Mach Punch!"

The combatting Pokemon nodded at their orders and sprinted towards one another without fear. Then, as Acer reared her glowing blue fist back, Infernape prepared to jump and kick her in the face. Much to the monkey's dismay, Acer smirked and disappeared, causing Infernape to stop dead in his tracks. All of a sudden, Acer reappeared in the exact same spot and punched her opponent in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly as he rolled along the ground, eventually coming to a stop.

"Infernape is unable to continue! That means Gray, Leviculus, Fidens, and Acer are the winners and will be advancing to the top 16!" the referee decreed, pointing at Gray as she jumped up and down while hugging Comis and Durus until Acer ran over and joined in on the celebration.

"Way to go, Acer! I'm so impressed with how you used your speed!" Gray commended while walking back to the trainer room with her Breloom, Persian, and Gliscor by her side.

"And now we're getting into the full battles! This is great!" Comis exclaimed, causing Gray to laugh while Durus rolled her eyes at the annoying creature. "I can't wait to see who we're going up against."

"Neither can I!" Unicus shouted as Gray sat down with Nikki and Cole. "I know I'd get destroyed out there, but I really want to battle!"

Everyone laughed at the statement as Unicus hopped onto Gray's lap and patted her hands against her chest to emphasize her point before hopping off to play with Eevee, Magna, and Agrestis, the latter two having just been released from their Pokeballs.

"That really was a great battle. Even though you won without losing a Pokemon, Garrett still kept it really close," Nikki stated, drawing a nod from Gray, who leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief while Durus laid down underneath her trainer's chair.

"Yeah, he was a really good trainer. I'm surprised he wasn't seeded higher."

"Well, all it takes is a bad placing at a tournament, or a string of losses near the start of the league. But you're right; he definitely should've been ranked a lot higher than a nine seed," Cole opined as Slakoth nodded at each and every word his trainer uttered.

Before Gray, Nikki, or Slakoth could get a word in, an unfamiliar pair of adults walked over to their table with smiles, bowing to all three.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we're Silver Conference executives and couldn't help overhear the analysis of your friend's battle," the woman started as she and her colleague looked at Cole and Slakoth, who nodded.

"To make things brief, we were very impressed and wanted to off you two a position on the PBN for the remainder of the league," the man announced, causing Cole to nearly fall out of his chair while Slakoth's eyes went wide for the first time during his travels with Gray.

"That's incredible, Cole!" Gray exclaimed, making the boy smile before he turned his attention back to the executives.

"What exactly would you have us do? Don't you have enough analysts dissect the battles after they're over?"

"Yes, but that's not what we'd have you do," the woman answered, handing Cole a page full of notes. "These were just a few ideas I came up with after hearing what you had said, and I think I know the best job for you," she continued before motioning for her partner to speak.

"We want to make a show where people will analyze what's going on _during_ the battle and give their thoughts on situations. The main goal would be to appeal to a younger audience and get them interested in becoming trainers, which we think you and your Slakoth are more than capable of doing."

Staring up at the executives in shock, Cole was at a loss for words until Comis pinched him.

"We would love to do that! When would we start!?" the teen shrieked enthusiastically, making the two adults laugh.

"If you're up for it, tomorrow could be your first day. We can show you the studio we film in right now, if you'd like," the woman offered, which was met with a pair of nods from Cole and Slakoth. "Well that settles that! It's great to have you aboard!"

"Thank you for the opportunity," Cole replied with Slakoth as they shook hands with their new bosses. "I can't wait to see that studio!"

With that, Cole and Slakoth waved to Gray, Nikki, and their Pokemon while walking away with the Silver Conference executives.

"That's great for them! I'm happy they found something they liked," Gray said, drawing a nod from Nikki, who looked over at Eevee and smiled at the brown dog as she played with Gray's Pokemon. "So do you know if the bracket's been finalized yet?"

Nikki shook her head and immediately pulled out her Pokedex in an attempt to find the answer to Gray's question. Before she could even get to the league website, all of the television's flashed and grabbed the attention of everyone in the trainer room. Lance was sitting behind a desk and looking through the camera with a look that radiated with an intimidating sense of confidence.

"Hello, everyone. My name's Lance, and I'm the current champion of the Johto region. As most of you know, the Silver Conference started earlier this week, and those of us working with the Pokemon Leagues are always excited for this time of year, especially now that we're nearing the field of the final sixteen competitors. Let's take a look at the bracket and see how many battles are left."

The screen switched from Lance's face to the red bracket, which had only four trainers remaining. Then, it turned to the blue bracket, where two battles had yet to be completed while two other trainers, one of which was James, were in the top 16. Next was the yellow bracket, where Gray saw Silver's name along with three others, which made her and Nikki scowl. Lastly, the green bracket was displayed, and Gray smiled when she saw her name at the top. Joey had also won his battle and was at the bottom of the screen, but one name in particular caught Gray's attention.

"So Savannah's our next hurdle," Comis said aloud, folding his arms over his chest solemnly. "I'm surprised we're facing her so soon. That's definitely going to be our toughest challenge yet."

"You're right about that," a familiar voice stated, causing everyone to turn. "And don't think we're going to go easy on you, Gray. After all, we've been waiting for this for over a year."

Gray grinned at Savannah, noticing the eager look on her and Wigglytuff's faces. Comis, Durus, Agrestis, and Magna appeared to be just as excited for the looming battle before turning to their trainer, who had risen from her chair and walked over to Savannah.

"So have we," the brunette stated. "And I don't plan on holding anything back, either," Gray continued confidently.

"Good. May the best trainer win," Savannah said while extending a hand, which Gray took immediately.

"May the best trainer win."

* * *

 **Wow, Gray is dominating so far! With a pair of 3-1 and 3-0 wins heading into the top 16, it looks like she's proving her number one seed was well deserved. However, her effortless run will come to a screeching halt now that she's squaring off with Savannah, who'll be pulling out all the stops for their upcoming battle. What exactly does that mean? Well, you'll find out soon ;) Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Kanto Clash!"**_

 _ **With the full battles beginning, Gray and Savannah collide! Both sides turn to their six strongest Pokemon, and everything boils down to one final battle! Will Gray be able to advance to the quarterfinals?**_

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 58: Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!** **  
Chapter 59: ?  
Chapter 60: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?**


	57. Kanto Clash!

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's thirteen Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (** **Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus run from store to store while Salamence, Gray, and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth commentate the battles)** **  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Oh yeah! It's time for the full battles to begin, and this matchup in particular has over a story of buildup, so I'm pumped! Last chapter, Gray cruised to a 3-0 victory with Leviculus, Fidens, and Acer making quick work of their opponents. This time around, Gray's going to shake things up by using her six, absolute strongest Pokemon, and Savannah will be doing the same, so expect a really close finish. Now let's get going!**

 **dragonplayer18:** _Thanks! There should be a lot more updates throughout the week (probably two more today and two a day until the story's over)_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Oh really? I didn't know it did that, I just saw it was a pretty strong move, lol. And you're spot on with the Cole prediction. As for the seeds, if you've ever watched March Madness (College Basketball tournament) it's a ranking system with one bracket separated into four "regions" where you have 1-16 seeds, with the one being the best, and the sixteen being the worst. So that means Gray's considered one of the four strongest trainers in the tournament, and will battle one of the four weakest in the first round_

 **FinLay Real:** _Great to see you made one! I'll make sure to message you right away (you'll probably have gotten it by the time this is posted). Savannah vs Gray hype!_

 **HeadHonchkrow (guest):** _No, I've said this before - several times, actually - and I'll say it again; Magna's not evolving, nor will she ever_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Sir, logic? Come on now, you know I don't like using that... sometimes :P In all seriousness, though, the reasons for Acer winning are to emphasize the significance in seeding, and I like following anime logic (counterintuitive, isn't it?) as opposed to, well, logic XD_

 **Defender31415:** _Lol, I really need some kind of meme for this. For the remainder of the series, I'm going to stray from logic (maybe once a battle, possibly less, possibly more) to make battles more unpredictable. Sure, some people may not like it (not saying you don't), but I don't really care. As long as it makes things more interesting, then I'm all for it_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, I did too, haha. Fidens actually (shit, here comes the lack of logic) overcame Defeatist back in Celadon, so it won't hamper him in any battles he'll appear in. In regards to Acer, I see her as being really similar to Leviculus based on their speed and battling style, so I wanted to make her stronger, though beating an Infernape with Flare Blitz and Acrobatics is a bit of a stretch_

 **Gray's Team for Battle**

 **Durus, (f), level 53, Power Gem, Play Rough, Bite, Metal Claw, Pay Day*, Slash* - (Persian)  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)  
** **Decorus, (f), level 51, Vine Whip, Moonblast, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Grassy Terrain*, Petal Blizzard* - (Florges)** **  
** **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)** **  
** **Ferus, (m), level 53, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Howl, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)** **  
** **Placidus, (m), level 52, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
**

* * *

Gray took a deep breath and looked out at the green stadium, its lights shooting straight into the starless sky. Her battle was in an hour or so, but it felt like an eternity. Once again sighing, Gray looked inside to see her Pokemon talking and laughing with each other, almost as if they were unaware of the looming battle, one they could very well lose and, in turn, end their march to the championship.

 _"We can't lose to Savannah - not here. We've worked too hard and too long to fall this early, but so have Savannah and her Pokemon..."_ Gray thought, running a hand through her hair as she envisioned the battle. _"I know Comis, Acer, Ferus, Pertinax, Agrestis, and Placidus have been training for this, but if Savannah does what I think she does, I need some extra firepower."_

000

Now standing in one of the two trainer rooms within the green stadium, Gray turned to Nikki and nodded at the blonde before recalling her goodbye to Cole and Slakoth, who had the same exact response as Nikki. With Comis and Durus by her sides, and her six other Pokemon that weren't battling waiting in the room, Gray hung her head and stared at the ground, closing her eyes as a means of calming herself.

Her heart was beating at a rate she had never imagined possible, and it felt like it was going to burst at any second. Both starters noted the demeanor of the usually confident and composed girl, and to say they weren't shaken by her strange attitude would be a lie. Suddenly, Gray began walking down the hallway towards the battlefield, and Comis and Durus pursued before walking in synch with Gray.

"Now, let's welcome our first trainer to the battlefield!" the announcer's voice echoed, silencing the crowd of rabid fans. "She's the one seed of the green bracket and has had the most dominant opening two rounds of all other competitors; please welcome Gray!"

With that, Gray shakily stepped onto the battlefield, looking up into the stands only to be blinded by the bright lights beaming down upon her. Once she stopped in her trainer box, the brunette closed her eyes and took another deep breath, something that seemed to be a bit of a habit.

"Our second trainer hails from a long line of dragon type masters, and she wields one of the strongest and most diverse groups of Pokemon in the remaining field. Please give some support to the four seed, Savannah London!"

Gray's neck snapped up and she watched as Savannah and Wigglytuff strode into their trainer box, exuding an unprecedented sense of confidence, which rattled Gray's nerves.

"This will be a full battle between Gray Plain of Saffron City, and Savannah London of Cerulean City, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Because Gray is the one seed, she has the option to choose the battlefield for the first half, or reveal her Pokemon after Savannah!"

"I choose a grass battlefield," Gray answered, drawing a nod from the referee before she pressed a button on a remote control, causing the battlefield to disappear underground only to be replaced by a rectangular block covered in grass.

"Gray, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

Slowly, Gray grabbed two Pokeballs off her belt and looked at them both, trying to decide which Pokemon would start the battle for her. Unable to choose, Gray began to grow frustrated, and everyone in the stadium could tell, especially Durus and Comis.

Seeing the state his trainer was in, Comis sprung forwards and landed on his tail while snapping his claws at Wigglytuff, motioning for the bulky Pokemon to battle. Gray stared at Comis in shock before clipping both Pokeballs onto her belt, and she watched as Comis' picture appeared in the top of six spots on her side of the scoreboard.

"Wigglytuff, get out there!" Savannah shouted excitedly with a smile, pointing forwards as she did so.

The large, pink creature waltzed onto the battlefield and narrowed her eyes while examining Comis closely. While that happened, the referee raised both of her arms in the air and looked at both sides once Wigglytuff's picture appeared in the top of six spots on Savannah's half of the scoreboard.

"This battle will be between Comis and Wigglytuff! Begin!"

"Comis, take to the air!" Gray shouted, snapping out of her funk almost immediately.

As soon as the girl finished speaking Comis used his tail as a spring and shot straight into the air with a smirk on his face. While flying around, Comis kept his eyes peeled and hoped for an opening to present itself, but nothing did, which drew a grin from Savannah and Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, use Ice Beam!" the redhead commanded, pointing right at Comis.

Nodding, Wigglytuff reared her head back and opened her mouth as an orb of light blue energy formed. Then, when she threw her head forwards, Wigglytuff grunted and shot a zigzagging beam of energy at Comis. Surprisingly, the chilling attack struck Comis, causing him to grunt in pain before falling towards the ground.

"Retaliate by using Quick Attack to close in and follow it up with Sky Uppercut!"

Just before he could hit the ground, Comis' eyes shot open and he regained control of his flight, zipping just an inch above the battlefield and towards Wigglytuff. Then, as he reared his right fist back, it began to glow red. Unable to react to the speed of Comis, Wigglytuff was uppercut by the ground and flying type, but her massive weight kept her from being knocked into the air.

"Answer right back with Mega Punch!"

Gray gasped while Durus covered her eyes while Wigglytuff's fist surged with white energy. Because Comis was so close he wasn't able to evade the ferocious attack, and he took a punch to the face that sent him flying back to Gray's half of the battlefield, slamming against the ground as he coughed in pain. However, he rose to his feet before Gray could say anything, which let the girl breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hang in there, Comis! Strike with Acrobatics!" she yelled, punching her right fist forwards.

Without hesitation, Comis sprung forwards and closed in on Wigglytuff in the blink of an eye, causing Savannah and Wigglytuff to gasp. Comis quickly unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, refusing to let up as he attempted to knock Wigglytuff out cold, but the bulky fairy type remained conscious and waited for an opening along with Savannah, who grinned as soon as she saw it.

"Put Comis to sleep with Sing, Wigglytuff!"

Gasping in shock, Gray watched as Comis reared his fists back and attempted to punch Wigglytuff. He was stopped, however, when Wigglytuff began singing a soothing tune, and colorful music notes made contact with his body, immediately putting the winged scorpion to sleep.

"Comis, no!" Gray screamed as Comis was sprawled out on the ground, somehow sleeping through the near-deafening cheers from the crowd of almost 100,000 people.

Durus slowly looked over at Gray and saw the fearful expression on her face before turning back to see Wigglytuff flexing. The four legged cat then narrowed her eyes at her rival from the Kanto region and began to swipe at the ground.

"Wrap this up with Play Rough!" Savannah demanded with a grin.

Wigglytuff was suddenly enveloped in pink aura and flew into the air. Suddenly, she descended like a missile locking onto its target, and crashed into Comis, causing a cloud of dirt to shoot straight into the air while the crowd gasped, shocked at the display of power. Once the dust settled, Gray cursed under her breath when she saw Comis was out cold, prompting the ref to raise her arms.

"Comis is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" she ordered as Comis' picture turned black.

"Thank you so much, Comis," the brunette whispered as she zapped her starter back into his Pokeball. "I can't let your effort go in vain."

Inhaling deeply, Gray reached for a second Pokeball and held it up to her face before turning to Durus, who was staring through her, drawing a laugh from Gray before she put the Pokeball away and nodded at her first Pokemon.

"Durus, get out there!" Gray yelled, pointing at the battlefield before her Persian obeyed and squared off with Wigglytuff, her number one rival.

Both normal types nodded at each other as Durus' picture appeared underneath Comis', and the crowd began screamed while the referee looked at both sides before clearing her throat to speak.

"This battle will be between Durus and Wigglytuff! Begin!"

"Durus, use Power Gem on the ground in front of Wigglytuff to blind her!"

Immediately obeying Gray's command, Durus hissed as the red jewel on her head began to flash white, and several blasts of energy were fired at the ground in front of Wigglytuff. Upon contact, they blew up and shot dirt into the bulky Pokemon's eyes, preventing her from seeing Durus and Gray, who smirked at the success of the move.

"Inflate and take to the air!" Savannah countered.

Closing her mouth, Wigglytuff began to hold her breath and she inflated dramatically while taking to the air like a balloon. As she watched the Pokemon fly, Gray beamed and punched her fist straight out.

"Perfect! Now jump and use Metal Claw, Durus!"

Durus bounded across the battlefield as her claws began to extend and turn silver like iron, and she sprung into the air after Wigglytuff, whose eyes were closed because of the dirt that had gotten in them. Unable to see Durus, who was right in front of her, Wigglytuff was spiked into the ground by the super effective attack, and the crowd exploded with cheers as Durus landed and began roaring.

"Wow, that was great thinking from Gray as usual," Savannah commended as Wigglytuff rose to her feet and nodded in agreement, her eyes finally opening. "But that's not going to deter us! Use Thunderbolt, Wigglytuff!"

Nodding, Wigglytuff began to flex as she was shrouded in yellow light. Then, after grunting loudly, the fairy type fired a zigzagging bolt of electricity at Durus, who was able to dodge thanks to her and Gray's quick reactions.

"Jump and fire away with Pay Day!" the brunette shouted as the powerful electric attack closed in on Durus.

The four legged cat sprung into the air and barely avoided Wigglytuff's Thunderbolt, frustrating the fairy type and her trainer. Then, Durus reared her head back and shot a gold ray of energy at Wigglytuff, who was struck by the attack, and it exploded on contact. After being launched through the air and past Savannah, who turned around and watched as her Pokemon slowly rose to her feet.

"Wigglytuff, get in close and hit Durus with Superpower!" the redheaded trainer instructed.

Wigglytuff didn't have a doubt in her mind about Savannah's order, and she stomped on the ground. Suddenly, she was encapsulated in crimson energy, and she flew across the battlefield before punching Durus in the face, sending her spiraling into the wall behind Gray. Shocked by the power of the attack, Gray turned around and watched as Durus slid down the wall and fell to the ground, grimacing in pain as she stood on all fours.

"Hang in there, Durus! Use Power Gem again!" Gray yelled, causing the normal type's eyes to shoot wide open.

Suddenly, Durus bolted forwards while the red jewel on her head began to glow white, and she fired several blasts of white energy as she continued sprinting towards Wigglytuff, clobbering the fairy type before she was checked by Durus. After rolling across the battlefield, Wigglytuff rose to her feet, covered in bruises and cuts, and she turned to Savannah, who was biting her lower lip as she watched Gray and Durus radiating confidence.

"No more playing around! Charge with Play Rough!" Savannah yelled, attempting to deal as much damage as possible.

"You heard her, Durus! Show them your Play Rough!" Gray retorted immediately, throwing her left arm out to her side.

Both Pokemon slammed their feet against the ground and were enveloped in pink aura before taking off towards one another, and they collided in the middle of the battlefield. The two battled back and forth for a few seconds before Durus let out a mighty roar and overpowered her opponent, slamming her into the ground and causing an explosion of dirt to shoot into the air, covering the battlefield while preventing everyone from seeing. Once the dust settled, the referee saw Wigglytuff's eyes were closed, so she raised both arms in the air while Savannah's starter's picture turned black.

"Wigglytuff is unable to continue! Savannah, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Awesome work out there, Durus. I want you to take a quick break," Gray said to her trusty Persian, who nodded before sitting down in the trainer box with a stoic expression plastered on her face before she eyed the Pokeball Gray had ripped off her belt, smiling because she knew who was going to be sent out. "Decorus, I choose you!" Gray cried.

In a burst of light, Gray's shiny Florges gracefully appeared on the battlefield in front of her trainer, and her picture appeared on the scoreboard underneath Durus' blue profile. Slowly, Decorus turned to Gray and smiled at the trainer she hadn't seen in quite a while, and Gray returned the kind look before Decorus noticed she was facing Savannah, who she bowed to respectfully. Savannah bowed back and sighed as she took out Wigglytuff's Pokeball.

"You were great, Wigglytuff. I promise we won't lose," the redhead whispered to her starter's Pokeball before grabbing another and hurling it. "Venasaur, let's do this thing!"

As soon as the capsule opened, Gray smiled when she saw Venasaur materialize from the light. The grass starter nodded at Gray as if he were trying to subtly show respect to the powerful trainer he was opposing, drawing a smile from the girl before she nodded and noticed Venasaur's picture appear on the scoreboard underneath Wigglytuff's.

"This battle will be between Decorus and Venasaur! Begin!"

"Decorus, let's start off by using Magical Leaf!" Gray commanded, not wasting a second.

The shiny blue Pokemon nodded and pretended to lift something from the ground, and waves of rainbow colored leaves suddenly shot out of the battlefield, causing everyone in the crowd to gasp. Then, Decorus threw her arms forwards and sent all of the leaves flying towards Venasaur, who roared in response, eager to take on the challenge of battling Gray's second strongest Kanto Pokemon.

"Slice through the leaves with Vine Whip, Venasaur!" Savannah shouted to her second Pokemon, who nodded in response.

All of a sudden, two vines shot out of the Kanto starter's back and began flailing violently, somehow managing to bat down all of the leaves Decorus had fired his way. What Savannah and her Pokemon didn't realize, however, was that they had fallen right into Gray's trap, drawing a smirk from the girl while Durus turned to her trainer in confusion, not understanding why Gray was acting the way she was.

"Now use Psychic to throw Venasaur in the air!"

Decorus' eyes flashed blue immediately, and a thin line of blue energy appeared around Venasaur's body. Then, in the blink of an eye, Venasaur was launched into the air like a ragdoll, and he began to roar in fear as he limply flopped around in the air.

"What!? How'd she do that!?" Savannah screamed in shock, unaware of how powerful Decorus had become since the Indigo League. "Wait, I know what to do! Venasaur, spin and use Leech Seed multiple times!"

Venasaur's eyes shot wide open and he began spinning as a means of regaining control of his body. After that, he fired several saplings at Decorus, but the fairy type and her trainer were more than capable of countering the pesky attacks.

"Redirect the saplings with Psychic, and then hit Venasaur with Moonblast!" Gray shouted confidently, drawing a nod from Decorus.

Suddenly, the fairy type lifted her left arm and aimed at the flurry of saplings headed towards her. Each of the saplings were covered in light blue energy and sent flying back at Venasaur, who gasped in shock before being pelted by the annoying moves, which wrapped around him and began sapping him of his health. Once he landed, Venasaur let out a pained roar and Decorus placed her hands close together as an orb of pink light formed. Throwing her hands forwards, Decorus fired a zigzagging beam of fairy energy at Venasaur, but Savannah was quick to react to the powerful attack.

"Dodge it and send Decorus flying with Take Down!"

Somehow, Venasaur dodged the wicked blast of pink energy, and he trudged across the battlefield while being enveloped in bronze light. Shocked by her opponent's agility, Decorus was unable to move and was crushed as a result, causing Gray to gasp as her Pokemon pushed herself off the ground. However, she noticed Venasaur's legs nearly give out after being hurt by the recoil damage and his own Leech Seed attack.

"Hang in there just a little longer, Decorus! Petal Blizzard!" Gray yelled.

Decorus nodded and began spinning like a top while petals spiraled around her body. Then, she threw her arms forwards and sent the massive wave of petals towards Venasaur, who rose back to his feet and let out a fierce roar, firing Savannah up.

"Counter with Petal Dance!" the petite teen screamed, refusing to back down to Gray and her Pokemon.

Venasaur ran towards the incoming wave of petals and was suddenly surrounded by his own wave of the pink leaves. Much to Savannah's dismay, Venasaur was unable to overpower Decorus' Petal Blizzard attack, and was pushed back as a result, allowing Gray to issue another attack with the intent to end the battle.

"Now wrap this up with Psychic!" she commanded.

Decorus' eyes flashed light blue and she threw her right arm forwards, and Savannah gasped in shock when Venasaur was launched back by a wave of blue light, which slammed him up against the wall behind his trainer. As soon as the referee saw Venasaur's eyes were closed, she raised her arms and the grass type's picture turned black.

"Venasaur is unable to continue! Savannah, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were great, Venasaur. Thanks for your effort," Savannah said to the downed Pokemon, who nodded weakly before being withdrawn to his Pokeball. Then, the girl took a deep breath and drew her third Pokeball with a look of confidence. "Jynx, come on out!"

Once the strange ice type appeared, it began dancing rather creepily, and Decorus sweat dropped at the movements of her opponent along with Gray and Durus. After Jynx's picture appeared underneath Venasaur's, the referee took a step forward and raised her arms, clearing her throat as she did so.

"This battle will be between Decorus and Jynx! Begin!"

"Decorus, start off by using Grassy Terrain!" Gray commanded.

Without hesitation, Decorus shot a ball of light straight into the air, and it broke apart before crashing into the ground. Surprisingly, flowers sprung up all over the battlefield and began shooting beams of light at Decorus, restoring the fully evolved Pokemon's health.

"Freeze the ground with Ice Beam, Jynx!" Savannah countered tactically.

Jynx threw both of her arms forwards and unleashed two separate beams of icy energy, freezing the entire battlefield. In doing so, Grassy Terrain was cancelled out, and Gray worriedly bit her lower lip before issuing another attack.

"Smack Jynx with Vine Whip, and don't let up!" she shouted.

Decorus nodded once again and two vines shot out of her neck before flying through the air and slapping Jynx a few times. However, none of the smacks did much, if any damage, because Jynx managed to weaken the blows by hitting the vines with her hands as a means of slowing down the velocity of the attacks.

"Jump out of the way and fire a Shadow Ball!"

Jynx grunted in response before hopping back, barely avoiding both of Decorus' vines, which slammed down where the ice type had just been standing. Then, Jynx formed a ball of purple and black energy in her left hand before hurling it across the battlefield. Due to the speed at which it was thrown, Shadow Ball slammed into Decorus and knocked her onto her back, causing her to grimace before getting back up slowly, which caught Gray's attention.

"Hang in there, Decorus! Spin and use Magical Leaf!"

Grunting in response to her trainer's commands, Decorus began to spin like a top while sticking both of her arms out to her sides. Then, once she was enveloped in rainbow colored leaves, Decorus began throwing her arms forwards, sending all of the leaves towards Jynx, whose eyes went wide. Savannah, on the other hand, kept her composure and stomped on the ground as a wave of energy rushed through her veins.

"Send them right back at her with Psychic!" the smaller trainer screamed urgently, prompting Jynx to respond just as fast.

As the leaves were just about to slash her body, Jynx stuck both of her arms straight forwards while her eyes turned light blue, and the waves of leaves were stopped dead in their tracks. Then, they were fired right back at Decorus and cut up the shiny Pokemon's body, causing her to cry in pain before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Decorus is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee yelled while pointing at Gray, who watched Decorus' picture turn black.

"Thank you for such an awesome job, Decorus. You deserve a long break," the seventeen year old said while zapping her shiny Pokemon back into her Pokeball. "Now it's time to get serious," Gray muttered under her breath, catching Durus off guard as she stared at the unfamiliar Pokeball in her trainer's hand. "Ferus, ignite the fight!"

Once the Pokeball opened, Ferus materialized from the light and appeared in the fourth spot on Gray's half of the scoreboard and underneath Decorus' picture. The fire type stared right through Jynx and Savannah, unnerving the ice type while the redhead refused to withdraw her Pokemon.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Jynx! Begin!"

"Melt the ice with Flamethrower!" Gray commanded while pointing at the ground, which was covered with ice.

Ferus barked in response before whipping his head back as a wave of fire began building up in his chest. Then, once he was satisfied with the amount of fire, he pointed his head towards the ground and unleashed the scorching hot flames, immediately melting the ice. As Ferus did so, Jynx stared at him in terror while Savannah shook her head.

"Just what I figured," the native of Cerulean City said, laughing to herself. "While Ferus is busy, use Draining Kiss!" she shouted to Jynx.

Snapping out of her scared state, Jynx nodded and planted her hands against her lips, kissing them before throwing her arms out to her sides. A large heart flew across the battlefield and smacked into Ferus once he was done melting the ice, and he stumbled back a foot or two while Jynx regained some of her health from the fairy type attack.

"Fight through the pain and use Fire Fang, Ferus!" Gray yelled, throwing her right arm out to her side.

Ferus shook his head and dashed across the battlefield at a breakneck pace, his mouth engulfed in flames. Then, as he closed in on Jynx, Ferus lunged forwards and snapped his jaws on the ice type's arm, causing an immediate explosion that launched Jynx about three yards backwards and onto her face, which allowed Ferus to run back to Gray's half of the battlefield.

"Shake it off and use Shadow Ball!" Savannah demanded as her battered Pokemon struggled to get off the ground.

Once she did, Jynx formed a ball of black and purple energy in her left hand and hurled it at Ferus, who smirked in response. Before Gray could say anything, Ferus sprinted forwards and suddenly dropped to the ground, somehow sliding underneath the ghost type attack which drew gasps from everyone in the green stadium except Gray, who grinned.

"Strike with Feint Attack!"

Ferus nodded and disappeared in the blink of an eye, making Jynx stumble back in shock before Ferus reappeared right in front of her and slammed his head against her face.

"Jynx!" Savannah shouted as her Pokemon limply bounced along the ground, eventually coming to a stop. As soon as she did, Jynx tried pushing herself off the ground, but Gray and Ferus weren't going to let her get back up.

"You know what to do, Ferus!" Gray yelled to her Johto powerhouse, who nodded in response before jumping as high in the air as he could.

Once he reached his apex, the Houndoom reared his head back and unleashed a wicked wave of flames that closed in on Jynx and swallowed her whole. The ice type screamed in pain before going unconscious, and the flames ceased as soon as she fell on her face, prompting the ref to throw her arms up while the ice type's picture went black.

"Jynx is unable to continue, and that means we have reached the half! Both trainers will get ten minutes to rest and discuss strategy with their Pokemon, and Savannah will choose the battlefield and reveal her Pokemon first!"

000

"Come on out, guys!" Gray shouted as she tossed two Pokeballs in the air, releasing Placidus and Fortis, who smiled once they were freed from their spherical prisons. "So, we're up 3-2 right now, and I want you to start the second half, regardless of who Savannah chooses, Ferus, and we're going to use that new move you just learned," the brunette stated while looking her fire type right in the eyes.

"No problem. I'll take down whoever I face," he replied, making Gray smile before she turned to see Nikki walk into the room and turn the TV on, tuning into the channel that was broadcasting Cole's analysis.

"Well, we're currently at halftime, and Gray has a deceivingly commanding 3-2 lead over Savannah," Cole started before turning to Slakoth, who nodded in agreement. "I don't think this battle's going to be that close when all's said and done, but what do you think, Slakoth?"

"I'm pulling for Gray and think she'll win, but Savannah's going to come out firing on all cylinders to start, so Gray has to be ready to answer right back if that happens. She's looked really good to this point, but we'l have to see if she can keep it up."

"You guys have been looking really good out there," Nikki commended while eyeing Ferus and Durus, who bowed thankfully before sitting down. "Savannah has the choice of the battlefield this time, though, so you're going to have to adept depending on what it is."

"Don't worry about that, I already know what she's going to choose," Gray replied, waving off Nikki's suggestion. "She only has one water type, so she's not going to choose a water battlefield, and she's trailing, so she'll want to take the lead with a strategy, so she'll choose a rock field."

"Wow, you've really been thinking about this," Eevee said, drawing a nod from Gray. "So do you have a strategy to combat it?"

"I was just about to get to that, actually," the seventeen year old replied with a wink. "If Savannah's going to use the Pokemon I think she will - it'll be Kingdra, Nidoqueen, and something else - then we're going to need to use the rocks as shields and to catch them off guard with aggressive attacks," Gray stated as her four Pokemon stared at her intently. "Ferus and Durus, you're the two most aggressive Pokemon left, so when you shield yourself, I want you to try and trick them into thinking that you moved to another rock, okay?"

"Got it," the four legged creatures replied.

"Good. Placidus, you don't have to change what you always do, which is taking hits and giving them right back, so stay near me, and don't get worried if Savannah tries using the rocks to her advantage."

"Sounds like a plan," the hulking ice type replied with a smile.

"Fortis, you're going to be a combination of those styles, and you'll use your wings to your advantage, especially if your opponent's slow and grounded. That way, you can overwhelm them with a bunch of different looks. Sound good?"

"Absolutely," the Flygon replied, giving a thumbs up and a smile.

"Good. Ferus, Placidus, Fortis, return," Gray said as she withdrew the three to their Pokeballs while rising to her feet. "Let's go win, Durus."

"Good luck, guys!" Nikki shouted with Eevee, causing Gray and Durus to wave in response before disappearing down the hall that led them to the battlefield.

000

"The second half of the battle between Gray Plain and Savannah London will now begin! Savannah, what type of battlefield will you choose?"

"Rock!" the redhead replied, drawing grins from Gray and Durus as the grass battlefield was substituted for one covered in enormous rocks that were randomly scattered across both halves.

"Now choose your first Pokemon!" the ref continued as she stared at Savannah, who nodded in response.

"Kingdra, take control of the battle!" she shouted, releasing her powerful dragon type, who bowed to Gray as soon as he saw her.

"Ferus, ignite the fight!" Gray yelled as she hurled her fourth Pokeball, which released Ferus, drawing confused comments from the audience and Savannah as both Kingdra and Ferus' pictures appeared on the scoreboard.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Kingdra! Begin!"

"Ferus, start by using Howl!" Gray yelled, trying to boost her Pokemon's attack power.

Obeying the girl's command, Ferus let out a powerful howl, and a red ring of light spun around his body before disappearing, though Savannah didn't seem fazed by the unusual move.

"Kingdra, get in close and use Ice Beam!" the redhead countered, pointing at Ferus.

Without hesitation, the floating water type flew towards Ferus and began firing several blasts of ice at him. Ferus evaded every Ice Beam attack with little effort and eventually found himself in the middle of a field of ice, but Gray's voice rang in his ears before he could turn to her.

"Shatter it with Iron Tail and then use Bite!"

Jumping straight in the air, Ferus' tail began to turn silver and he started spinning like a top before slamming his tail against the ice, shattering all of it instantly while also creating a massive crater on his half of the battlefield. Then, he shot out of the crater and bit Kingdra's head, causing the water and dragon type to flail violently while Savannah cursed under hear breath until she thought of the perfect counterattacks.

"Shake him off, Kingdra! Then fire a Hydro Pump and fill the hole with water, and follow it up with Dragon Dance!"

With a mighty thrust, Kingdra hurled Ferus onto the largest rock on Gray's half of the battlefield, and he continued by shooting a high-pressured blast of dark blue water into the crater, filling it to the brim while immobilizing Ferus, who was in the middle of it, looking around in confusion. Then, Kingdra was surrounded by a double helix of blue light, which eventually disappeared and made him move at a much higher speed than usual.

"Damnit!" Gray shouted at herself as Ferus continued looking around uncomfortably at the large body of water that surrounded him. "Don't worry about it, Ferus! Strike with Foul Play!" the experienced trainer instructed, drawing a nod from her Pokemon.

Ferus began howling like a werewolf before he was enveloped in black energy, and he suddenly shot forwards, slamming into Kingdra's chest before landing on Savannah's half of the battlefield. Kingdra quickly regained control of his body and zipped towards Ferus, who was caught off guard by his opponent's appearance.

"Send him flying back with Dragon Pulse!" Savannah shouted.

Kingdra reared his head back and shot a multicolored blast of energy that took the shape of a dragon, and it slammed into Ferus, exploding on contact. The fire type was launched across the battlefield and landed right on top of the lone rock on Gray's half of the battlefield, but he got back up and let out a determined roar, drawing a wave of cheers from the crowd.

"Ferus, hold nothing back and use Foul Play!"

"Blast him with Hydro Pump, Kingdra!"

The two Pokemon obeyed their commands at the same exact time, and Ferus suddenly flew through the air while black energy engulfed his body. Right before he could strike Kingdra, the water type unleashed a high-pressured blast of dark blue water from his nose, and an explosion occurred, sending both combatants flying into their trainers, who were knocked over as a result. The referee glanced at both Pokemon and saw they were out cold, prompting her to raise her arms while Ferus and Kingdra's pictures turned black.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Thank you, Kingdra. You were incredible as always," Savannah said to her strongest Johto Pokemon, who nodded weakly in response before being withdrawn to his Pokeball.

"Ferus, you gave this battle everything you had. I promise you we'll win," Gray vowed, causing Ferus to nod before disappearing inside his capsule.

"Granbull, come on out!" Savannah shouted, releasing her fifth Pokemon from its Pokeball.

"Placidus, let's rock and roll!" Gray roared, chucking her fifth Pokeball.

The two combatants appeared at the same time and their pictures flashed on the screen in the second to last spots on their halves of the scoreboard. Gray continued inspecting the massive screen and grinned when she saw Durus' picture was light blue, and she nodded at her very first Pokemon, who nodded in response before they turned their attention to the referee, who began speaking.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Granbull! Begin!"

"Placidus, freeze the water with Ice Beam and then use Take Down!"

Placidus, who was standing on the lone piece of land on Gray's half of the battlefield, nodded in response before freezing the water surrounding him with a wicked Ice Beam. Then, he charged across the rocky terrain while a coat of bronze energy surrounded his body, and Placidus let out a mighty roar while Granbull simply punches his paws together and looked ready to charge.

"Keep Placidus at a distance by using Hyper Beam!" Savannah countered, throwing her right fist forwards with a confident grin.

Granbull nodded and reared his head back while particles of orange light formed in front of his mouth. Then, he threw his head forwards and unleashed a devastating blast of orange energy at Placidus, whose eyes went wide along with Durus', but Gray maintained her composure and countered quickly.

"Jump and use Rapid Spin!"

Somehow, Placidus jumped and he began spinning like a top, allowing him to fly through the air and evade the wicked normal type attack, causing everyone to gasp in shock while Savannah deadpanned at the ridiculous sight.

"Wow, I can't believe he was able to move like that," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Granbull, use Play Rough to retaliate!" Savannah yelled, snapping out of her funk.

Smirking as pink aura surrounded his body, Granbull bent his knees and sprung into the air after Placidus and slammed into him, throwing the ice type against the ground before landing.

"Again!" Savannah yelled, prompting Granbull to bend his knees once again before lunging towards Placidus while, again, being shrouded in light pink aura.

"Take it head-on and use Iron Defense, Placidus!" Gray countered calmly.

Placidus slammed his front feet against the ground and roared while his body shined for a nanosecond. Granbull then crashed into Placidus, their heads smacking against each other, and because of his drastically increased defense, Placidus was able to stop the fairy type attack and push Granbull a few steps back. However, Savannah and her Pokemon refused to relent in their pressure.

"Granbull, keep attacking and use Crunch!"

Suddenly, Granbull shot forwards and bit Placidus' front left leg, causing the massive Pokemon to roar in pain before he collapsed to the ground, unable to support his weight on three legs.

"Placidus, hang in there!" Gray cried, desperately trying to think of a way to help her Pokemon before grabbing his capsule off her belt.

"Jump back and fire a Hyper Beam!" Savannah demanded before Gray could withdraw Placidus.

Skying into the air, Granbull reared his head back and shot a destructive blast of energy out of his mouth, and it struck Placidus, exploding on contact. The enormous Pokemon was knocked unconscious by the attack and landed on his back with his eyes closed, causing his picture on the scoreboard to turn black while Gray bit her lower lip and cursed at herself.

"Placidus is unable to battle! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"I'm sorry, Placidus; I let you down," Gray muttered to the unconscious Pokemon's Pokeball before clipping it on her belt. "Durus, are you up to go out there?" Gray inquired, which was met with Durus leaping forwards and landing on the ice, causing her to slip slightly, though she managed to regain her balance and hissed at Granbull, who began barking wildly.

"This battle will be between Durus and Granbull! Begin!" the ref shouted as Durus' picture returned to its normal color.

"Granbull, start with Play Rough!" Savannah commanded.

"Charge and use Slash, Durus!" Gray screamed fiercely.

The two Pokemon sprinted towards one another - Granbull glowing pink while Durus' claws extended and started glowing white - and they lunged forwards. Durus hissed as soon as she slammed her claws against Granbull's head, and she overpowered him right away, spiking him into the ground face first. However, once she landed, Durus didn't continue her assault, allowing Savannah to attack.

"Now hit her with Mega Punch!" the redhead yelled.

Granbull suddenly shot off the ground while his right fist was glowing white, and he uppercut Durus, launching her into the air before she slammed against the rocky battlefield harshly. Despite the pain surging through her back, Durus got back up and charged at Granbull, making Gray smirk and throw her left arm out to her side.

"Way to stay strong, Durus! Use Bite on Granbull's arm!"

Durus was too quick for Granbull and Savannah, allowing her to chomp down on the bipedal pit bull's right arm, causing him to yelp in pain while Savannah ran a hand through her hair worriedly. Lucky for her, a lightbulb went off in her head, and she grinned before shouting to her ailing Pokemon, who stopped yelping once he heard Savannah's voice.

"Chomp down on Durus with Ice Fang!"

Obeying his command, two fangs of ice shot out of Granbull's mouth and he bit Durus as hard as he could, causing her to shriek in pain and lose her grip at the same time, swinging the momentum in Savannah's favor. Despite that, Gray thought with a clear mind and took a deep breath before issuing another command to her trusty starter.

"Blow Granbull back with Power Gem!"

Even though she was in horrible pain, Durus managed to blast Granbull away with several bursts of energy shooting out of the red jewel on her head. Granbull cried in pain after taking the brunt of the attack, and he landed on his back before slowly getting up, panting wildly along with Durus, prompting both girls to shout at the same time.

"Granbull, finish this with Play Rough!"

"Use Play Rough at max power!"

Durus and Granbull bolted towards each other while pink aura surrounded their bodies, and they collided in the middle of the battlefield, causing a tornado of pink light to form and spin around them. Suddenly, the tornado exploded, and both Pokemon were sent flying back to their trainers, who gasped in concern before running towards the downed creatures.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! Trainers, choose your final Pokemon!" the referee shouted as both Durus and Granbull's pictures turned black, leaving Gray and Savannah with one Pokemon each.

"Durus, I can't thank you enough," Gray said with a warm smile as she cradled her Persian, who smiled weakly and nodded before closing her eyes, prompting Gray to withdraw her.

"Granbull, that was amazing. You did more than I could've asked for, so thank you," Savannah whispered while staring at the fairy type, zapping him inside his capsule before walking back to her trainer box.

Once both girls reached their trainer boxes, they turned to each other and grabbed their final Pokeballs, smiling the entire time.

"So it all boils down to this," Savannah said to Gray as she enlarged the Pokeball resting in her right hand.

"I guess it does. And I'm willing to bet we both know who the other's going to choose," Gray responded, laughing at the fact that she knew Savannah's final Pokemon.

"Of course. But it doesn't matter if you know who my last Pokemon is, because I'm gonna win!"

"Give me your best shot!"

"Right. Nidoqueen, it's all up to you!" Savannah roared, throwing her last Pokeball as high in the air as she could.

Once it opened, Gray smiled at the familiar Pokemon, who pounded her right fist against her chest proudly before seeing her picture appear in the final spot on Savannah's half of the scoreboard. Then, she saw there was only one Pokemon left on Gray's side, causing a grin to spread across the poison type's face.

"It's time we end this," Gray whispered to the Pokeball she was holding. "Fortis, I choose you!"

As the Pokeball reached its apex, it exploded and Fortis slammed against the ground, letting out a powerful roar that silenced the massive crowd. Savannah grinned when she saw Gray's Flygon appear as she knew her rival would turn to the dragon type with her tournament life on the line. Nidoqueen, meanwhile, locked eyes with Fortis and the two nodded at each other, remembering their battle at the Saffron City Tournament, which Nidoqueen narrowly won.

While Fortis' picture appeared in the final spot on Gray's half of the scoreboard, he opened his wings and looked ready to attack, while Nidoqueen bent her knees and prepared to charge.

"This battle will be between Fortis and Nidoqueen! Begin!"

"Fortis, take to the sky and use Flamethrower!" Gray commanded, knowing she had to use Fortis' ability to fly to her advantage.

Without hesitation, Fortis flapped his wings as hard as he could and launched himself straight into the air like a rocket beginning takeoff. Then, he flew to Savannah's half of the battlefield and camped out above Nidoqueen before rearing his head back and unleashing a wicked wave of red fire. The powerful fire type attack struck Nidoqueen, but she punched through it and stopped the scalding flames.

"Take Fortis out of the air with Ice Beam, Nidoqueen!" Savannah ordered, pointing at Fortis as if she were aiming for Nidoqueen.

The bulky blue Pokemon reared her head back and allowed an orb of light blue energy to form in front of her mouth. Then, once Nidoqueen thought she had a sure shot, she threw her neck forwards and unleashed a zigzagging beam of ice, which nearly clipped Fortis' wings. Somehow, he managed to spin out of the way and dodge the super effective attack, and Fortis continued dancing away from Ice Beam after Ice Beam after Ice Beam, enraging Nidoqueen.

"Nice moves, Fortis! Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Once Nidoqueen stopped using Ice Beam, Fortis opened his mouth and shot a multicolored ray of energy that took the shape of a dragon. The powerful attack swallowed Nidoqueen and exploded on contact, launching her towards Savannah, who stared at Fortis in shock, unaware of his exponential increase in power.

"Stay strong and use Surf, Nidoqueen!" Savannah shouted as her powerhouse slouched over and panted in exhaustion despite being hit by only two attacks.

Snapping out of her exhaustion, Nidoqueen slammed her hands against the rocky ground, and a tidal wave of water shot up from underneath her, allowing the poison type to fly nearly thirty feet into the air and towards Fortis, who was caught off guard by the move.

"That's not going to work on us again!" Gray screamed, remembering how Savannah had used the same tactic when they battled in the Saffron City Tournament. "Use Boomburst to send Nidoqueen right into the ground!"

Nodding at his trainer's words, Fortis whipped his wings forwards and unleashed a crescent of white energy that slammed into Nidoqueen and carried her all the way into the ground, which cracked underneath the force of impact and made Nidoqueen cry out in pain, wowing everyone in attendance while Fortis began to fly higher before turning around and descending like a missile.

"Nidoqueen, please get up!" Savannah begged as her final Pokemon struggled to her feet.

"Finish this with Dragon Claw!" Gray bellowed, grabbing Savannah's attention.

As Fortis continued descending, large neon claws appeared at the ends of his hands, and he spun before viciously swiping at Nidoqueen, spiking her into the ground and knocking her unconscious upon contact. Once he landed on the ground, Fortis let out a victorious roar, and the crowd exploded.

"Nidoqueen is unable to continue! That means Gray is the winner and will be advancing to the quarterfinals!" the ref screamed over the crowd as Nidoqueen's picture turned black.

"Fortis, you were amazing!" Gray screamed as she ran over to her strongest Pokemon and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, there's no need to thank me. We did this together, and the others helped out just as much," the humble dragon replied, making Gray beam as she nodded in agreement.

"Gray," Savannah called as she walked towards her and Fortis. "I know I'm supposed to be mad about losing, yet I can't help but feel like you deserved to win. That was an incredible battle," the redhead commended, extending a hand to the taller girl.

"Thanks, Savannah! That was our toughest battle yet, and that's with me using Fortis and the others," Gray replied, laughing. "But you and your Pokemon were amazing, too. I'm happy we finally got a chance to battle."

Savannah nodded and she walked off the battlefield alongside Gray as they waved to the crowd, which was applauding both trainers for their efforts. As soon as they stepped foot inside the trainer room, both girls and Fortis were met by Unicus, Nikki and her Pokemon, James, and Joey and his Pokemon.

"That was so great! Fortis is so strong!" Unicus exclaimed as she leaped onto Gray's shoulder and rested on top of the girl's head. "Now I really want to battle in a league!" the Sandshrew continued, picturing herself hoisting a trophy while every other trainer cried.

"Yeah, both of you guys were awesome!" James shouted. "It sucks we couldn't have battled, though, Savannah," he said to the smaller girl, who nodded in agreement before sighing.

"Well, at least each of you have it your all," Joey said, trying to cheer up the redhead, who nodded in agreement before patting Gray on the back with a smile.

"If I was going to lose to anyone, I'm happy it was Gray, even if she did cheat by using Fortis," Savannah joked, drawing laughs from everyone.

"Too bad I'm not going to use any of the Kanto members again," Gray replied, making Savannah fume as she was unlucky enough to have to battle her six strongest Pokemon.

However, before Savannah could say anything the group turned their attention to the television, which was giving the final update of the day on the bracket.

"Now that all eight of the top sixteen battles have concluded, we can take a look at the four quarterfinal matchups!" the analyst announced before a graphic of the four battles appeared, causing Gray and Joey to gasp once they saw their names were next to one another.

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time before we got to square off," Rattata said to Gray, who nodded before taking a deep breath and smiling.

"I'm sure we're going to have a great battle, and I'll be happy no matter the outcome. Best of luck, Joey," the older girl said, extending a hand to her rival, who beamed and shook her hand.

"You too, Gray. We're not gonna hold anything back!"

* * *

 **Damn! Gray just skated by Savannah thanks to Fortis being Fortis, and the others did really well too. The gauntlet's just starting, though, with Gray having to face off with Joey, whose team is going to be a nightmare to deal with. Hopefully she can pull it off and at least replicate her success at the Indigo League. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Do you think Gray should've decided to keep using her Kanto Pokemon? Or do you think she was right for leaving it up to the Johto team?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!"**_

 _ **After a thrilling victory over Savannah in the top 16, Gray is tasked with taking down Joey in the quarterfinals. Having already lost to Joey and his power-packed team twice, can Gray reverse her fortunes and make her second appearance in the semifinals?**_

* * *

 **Silver Conference Arc**

 **Chapter 59: Calling on Kalos  
Chapter 60: ?  
Chapter 61: ?  
Chapter 62: ?  
Chapter 63: ?**


	58. Ferus vs Typhlosion: Rivals Forever!

**Theme Song**

 **Let's get this show on the road (Gray, looks out at the main stadium of the Silver Conference from the top of a hill)  
** **Old friends will shoulder the load (Durus, Leviculus, Fidens, Magna, Decorus, and Fortis appear on top of a cliff and jump off at the same time)  
It may be tough, but look inside (All of Gray's losses flash across the screen)  
And soon you'll be right back in stride! (Gray's thirteen Pokemon appear by her side along with Cole and Nikki** **, and then they run towards the championship stadium)  
** **Hooray (2x)! We're back in town (** **Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, and Misdreavus run from store to store while Salamence, Gray, and her Pokemon sweat drop, and Cole and Slakoth commentate the battles)** **  
** **No way (2x)! We're not going down (** **The screen splits in half and shows Ferus and another figure with fire in the background** **)  
** **Move on (2x)! We'll win the crown! (Gray squares off with James, Joey, Silver, and Savannah while standing next to her Pokemon, Nikki, and Cole)  
** **Then and now, we stay the same (Splitscreen shows Owen during his travels with his Pokemon, and Gray during her travels with her Pokemon)  
** **This is life, not a game... (Gray's Pokemon disappear, and six shadowy figures stand by her side)  
** **Pokemon**

* * *

 **Welcome back, folks! It's time for the quarterfinals, and telling you this chapter was hard to write would be an understatement. Seriously, you have no idea how fried my brain was after finishing the battle with Savannah, but I still have another full battle or two left in me. Anyways, Gray defeated Savannah last chapter by using her six strongest Pokemon, and now she'll be facing off with Joey while only using her Johto team. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Yeah, I think it's good the Johto team's going to finally get their shot at winning a league battle (without assistance from the Kanto group), and that could be interesting if things go the way you think they will. I mean, crazier things have happened :P_

 **Defender31415:** _Gracias. This one, while not as... nostalgic(?), will be better, in my opinion, because Gray doesn't have the guaranteed win with Fortis. Then again, Mega Evolution could resurface for this battle..._

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _Lol, I thought I read the wrong review with that intro. I'm glad the full battles are finally happening, even though they destroy my brain, and thanks! Fortis needs to be banned from all battles, though. Thinking about it, I don't think he'll be used in any league battles come Unova, but Gray will have two insane members that will be on par with him and Ferus. And who knows? Maybe she loses to Joey (for a third time, nonetheless), or maybe she doesn't_

 **Gray's Team for Battle**

 **Comis, (m), level 46, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 45, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 48, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 44, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 52, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
**

* * *

"We can finally get revenge," Comis muttered to Ferus as he looked at the television in the trainer room, where he was sitting with his six Johto teammates, all of whom were staring at the screen. "Rattata and Typhlosion won't know what hit 'em when we're done with this battle tonight," he continued, cracking his neck.

"Don't think like that. It's not guaranteed that we're going to win," Agrestis scolded while looking at Comis, who shook his head adamantly as Unicus rolled over to his side and smiled. "What're you so happy about, Unicus?"

"Gray said I can watch the battle if I stay next to her!" the Sandshrew exclaimed, literally jumping with joy. "I can't wait to see what it's like!"

"It's intense. I can tell you that much," Wigglytuff said as she walked over to the ground type with Durus by her side.

"That's right. There's nothing like watching the battle from the trainer box," the feline added. "Best of luck, guys," Durus said as Gray walked over with five Pokeballs in her hands.

The group nodded in response and Gray withdrew her five combatting Pokemon with the exception of Comis, who was almost never inside his Pokeball. Turning to her friend and rivals, Gray smiled and bowed to all of them thankfully, taking note of their support even though Savannah didn't have to be their, nor did James, who could have just as easily been in his room watching TV.

"Good luck out there, Gray," Nikki said as she nodded at the brunette, who smiled and nodded in response before turning to James and Savannah, who smirked at the same exact time.

"You better win. I want to face you in the finals," James remarked.

"And I'd feel a lot better if I lost to the eventual winner of the tournament," Savannah added, drawing laughs from everyone until a person working in the stadium motioned for Gray to begin walking down the hallway that led to the battlefield.

"I'm so excited!" Unicus shrieked repeatedly as she walked in sync with Comis, who kept his mouth shut because of the butterflies in his stomach. "I know you're going to do really well, Comis," the ground type complimented, drawing a nod from the Gliscor.

As soon as they stepped foot on the battlefield, Gray and her Pokemon were met with an explosion of cheers and waving fans. Waving back, Gray stopped once she reached her trainer box and took a deep breath before looking back up to see that Joey and Rattata were standing across the field, grinning confidently. Both sides exchanged nods and turned to the referee, who threw her arms up as all of the scoreboards in the green stadium lit up.

"This will be a full battle between the one seed, Gray Plain of Saffron City, and the three seed, Joey Williams of Cherrygrove City, where both trainers may substitute their Pokemon freely! Furthermore, the battle will be over when all Pokemon on either side are unable to continue! Because Gray is the one seed, she has the option to choose the battlefield for the first half, or reveal her Pokemon after Joey!"

"I choose a rock battlefield," Gray replied, prompting the referee to push a button on her dial, which caused the battlefield to go underground and another that was covered in rocks to resurface.

"During the second half of the battle, Joey will choose the battlefield and select his Pokemon first! Gray, choose your first Pokemon!"

"Acer, you're up!" Gray shouted, hurling the grass type's Pokeball.

While opening her eyes, Acer was shocked to hear such a deafening pitch of screams from the crowd, and she looked around before seeing her picture appear in the first spot on Gray's half of the scoreboard and to the left of the number one, which was white in order to pop out on the black background.

"Joey, choose your first Pokemon!" the referee ordered.

"Let's get some revenge from our very first battle," the rookie whispered to his first Pokeball before smiling at the memory. "Scrafty, I choose you!"

After the fighting and dark type appeared, her locked eyes with Acer and immediately remembered their first and only battle, the one that had taken place just outside of Cherrygrove City. That was the first defeat he, Rattata, and Joey had suffered as a team, and the thought of exacting revenge on the trainer and, more importantly, Pokemon that did that was exhilarating. Then Scrafty noticed his picture appear on the right side of the scoreboard and also to the right of the number one.

"This battle will be between Acer and Scrafty! Begin!"

"Scrafty, use Headbutt!" Joey shouted to the Unova Pokemon.

Nodding, Scrafty blindly charged towards Acer, who grinned and turned to Gray confidently before spinning back around. Gray, meanwhile, took a deep breath and closed her eyes before they shot open and she threw her left hand out to her side, catching Unicus off guard.

"Counter just like you did during practice, Acer! Give 'em a right hook Mach Punch!"

With a sly grin Acer took two steps forwards and disappeared, causing Joey and Scrafty to gasp in shock along with the rest of the crowd, most of whom hadn't seen Gray's previous battles in person. Suddenly, Acer reappeared while her right fist was glowing light blue and she punched Scrafty across the face, sending him flying into the wall to Gray's left and behind the referee, who turned to see if the dark type had fainted. Surprisingly, Scrafty didn't as he rose to his feet and held his elastic skin, which looked more like saggy pants.

"Way to hang in there! Now answer back with Brick Break!" Joey commanded as he stomped energetically.

Obeying his command, Scrafty ran over to Acer while both of his fists were glowing white with energy, and he shocked Acer with his speed. Then, he punched her in the stomach with his left hand, and the Breloom let out an inaudible grunt of pain as she rolled along the battlefield almost like a snowball going down a hill.

"Stay strong, and use Leech Seed!" Gray responded, using her experience to her advantage.

With the help of her tail Acer was able to spring into the air, and she released a sapling from her mouth. Much to Joey's dismay the health-sapping attack landed, and vines sprung out of the sapling before wrapping themselves around Scrafty. Before he knew it, Scrafty was zapped by Leech Seed and let out a cry while green orbs of light floated back to Acer and disappeared upon making contact with her, causing Joey to bite his lower lip.

"Confuse Acer with Swagger, Scrafty!"

Fighting through the pain, Scrafty let out a mighty huff and released a large orange cloud. As the confusion-inducing move closed in on Acer, the Hoenn Pokemon waited for Gray to issue a counterattack, which she did after thoroughly thinking over her choices.

"Jump back and fire a Bullet Seed attack!" the seventeen year old instructed confidently.

Hearing the tone behind Gray's voice instilled an added sense of confidence in Acer, and she hopped into the air, just barely managing to avoid the irritating move, which resulted in Joey cursing under his breath. As he did so, Acer reared her head back and unleashed a wave of solar bullets that pelted her fighting type foe, who grunted in response before being brought to his knees by Leech Seed.

"Fight through it and use High Jump Kick!" Joey barked to his ailing Pokemon, who shot off the ground.

While he crashed towards Acer, Scrafty's knee began to glow orange, and he reared it back before hurling his leg forwards. Just before the devastating attack could land Acer grinned and vanished, using her insane speed to her advantage. Scrafty's eyes went wide as he slammed his knee against the ground, immediately screaming in agony as he held the bone and writhed around on the ground. Acer, on the other hand, reappeared on Joey's half of the battlefield with a victorious grin, and Gray beamed at the fact that her Pokemon was able to think on her own.

"Way to get out of the way, Acer!" the Kantonian applauded, drawing an ear-to-ear grin from Acer. "Let's wrap this up with Mach Punch!"

Nodding, Acer ran across the battlefield, not wanting to waste all of her energy by traveling at her full speed, and her fist began to glow light blue. As she reared her arm back, the grass type pivoted her foot and fired a wicked punch that struck Scrafty in the face, launching him into the wall behind Gray and into an unconscious state immediately.

"Scrafty is unable to continue! Joey, choose your next Pokemon!" the ref shouted as Scrafty's picture turned black.

"Thanks for an awesome battle, Scrafty. We'll train harder to beat them next time," Joey stated as he pulled out his second Pokeball and stared at it before shifting his gaze to Gray, who was complimenting Acer. "You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since the Goldenrod Tournament, Gray!" the rookie yelled. "But my Pokemon and I aren't going to back down from a challenge!"

"That's great, Joey! Give us your best shot!" Gray replied enthusiastically as Comis and Acer nodded in agreement with their trainer's words.

"Right. Grumpig, steal the show!"

After the light emitted from the Pokeball faded, a Grumpig stood in front of Joey and patted its stomach, almost relishing in the fact that it was overweight. All of a sudden, the psychic type's picture appeared underneath Scrafty's and to the right of the number two, which, along with three, four, five, and six, ran vertically through the middle of both sides.

"Let's keep it rolling, Acer!" Gray yelled to her Breloom.

"Okay!" Acer replied with a smile before turning her attention to the referee.

"This battle will be between Acer and Grumpig! Begin!"

"Spring into the air and then hit Acer with Iron Tail!" Joey shouted while punching his right fist forwards.

Grumpig snorted in response and jumped. Landing on his tail, Grumpig's tail coiled before he launched himself into the air, wowing everyone in attendance, including Gray, Comis, and Acer. As he began to fall from the sky, Grumpig grinned and his tail started to glow silver while he spun like a wheel, adding even more power to the already intimidating attack.

"Jump after him and use Headbutt!" Gray countered, not wanting to let Joey dictate the style of the battle.

Just like Grumpig, Acer used her tail as a spring and took off like a rocket while tucking her arms into her sides in order to become more aerodynamic. Much to Gray's dismay, she watched as Grumpig smashed his tail over Acer's head and spiked her into the ground, causing it to crack on contact. Joey smirked as soon as Acer attempted to rise, and he called out to his second Pokemon as quickly as he could.

"Now throw a Shadow Ball, Grumpig!"

The psychic pig oinked as a means of informing his trainer that he heard the command, and a ball of purple and black energy formed in his right hand. While descending, Grumpig hurled the ghost type attack at Acer, and it struck the ground right in front of her, causing an explosion that flung her back to Gray's half of the battlefield, drawing a worried look from the seventeen year old.

"Acer, hang in there and use Leech Seed!" Gray ordered while watching her Breloom slouch and pant in exhaustion.

Nodding slowly, Acer reared her head back and shot a sapling from her mouth. Before Acer or Gray could blink, Joey threw his right arm forwards and opened his hand as wide as he could, and so did Grumpig.

"Grumpig, redirect it with Psychic!" the sixteen year old shouted confidently.

While his eyes flashed light blue, Grumpig smirked as the sapling headed towards him stopped dead in its tracks while a thin line of blue energy appeared around it. With a simple flick of his finger, the psychic pig sent Leech Seed right back at Acer and as soon as it struck her, vines shot out of the sapling and she was enveloped in a red light before falling to the ground limply.

"Acer is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee yelled as Acer's picture turned black while the spot beneath her lit up.

"What!? How the hell did Acer faint from that?" Nikki screamed in shock while staring at the television screen. "She barely took any damage against Scrafty!" the blonde continued as she turned to face Savannah, Wigglytuff, and James.

"Well, she uses up a lot of energy when running at the speed of light," Wigglytuff replied in hyperbole. "And Grumpig's Iron Tail looked like it could've destroyed a skyscraper, so I'm not that surprised."

"True. Add in the stress she had to have been feeling with the crowd, and that's sure to take away some of your energy, or at least make you expend some more when performing attacks," James opined.

In the broadcasting station, Cole stared at the battle in shock, only to shake his head in disappointment along with Slakoth, who was scratching his head before yawning.

"That right there, folks, is what I like to call a statement," Cole said, staring into the camera. "Joey just crushed any bit of momentum Gray had, and now he has her on her heels."

"If Gray wants to win this battle and get to the semifinals, the result of this next match is crucial. Falling behind shows that Joey does, in fact, have all of the momentum, but winning hear could break his spirit, especially since he's a rookie trainer," Slakoth stated.

Back on the battlefield, Comis and Unicus stared at Acer's limp body, slowly turning to Gray as she pulled out the downed Pokemon's capsule.

"Acer, you were so awesome like always. Take a long rest," the Kantonian said as she clipped her Breloom's Pokeball back onto her belt. "That was some quick thinking, Joey!" Gray called to her rival.

"Haha, I took that right out of your book, Gray. I saw you do that against Savannah, and I made sure to write that down just in case anything like that happened," Joey said with a grin, causing Gray to flinch in shock, which unnerved Comis. He tilted his head, however, when Gray stared at the ground and began laughing to herself.

"If that's the case, then it's time to switch things up. Pertinax, I choose you!" Gray yelled, chucking her second Pokeball.

As soon as the light faded, the Pinsir began flexing as he revealed his wings from his back, drawing surprised reactions from the audience. Staring at the scoreboard, Pertinax grinned when he saw his picture appear underneath Acer's and to the left of the two in-between his and Grumpig's pictures.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Grumpig! Begin!"

"Grumpig, start by firing away with Power Gem!"

Smirking at the command, Grumpig crossed his arms and two rings of sharp rocks began to spin around his body. Once he threw his arms forwards, Grumpig snorted and watched as all of the rocks flew towards Pertinax, who bent his knees in preparation for responding to the powerful rock type move.

"Jump out of the way and answer back with X-Scissor!" Gray shouted tactically as she threw her arm towards the sky.

Without wasting a second Pertinax sprung to his right and rolled along the ground, just getting out of the way of the wicked rock type attack. Then, he sprinted forwards while his arms began to glow light blue. Lunging at Grumpig, Pertinax slammed his arms against the pig's face and sent him spiraling through the air before he hit the ground and grunted in pain.

"Are you okay, Grumpig?" Joey asked in concern, watching his Pokemon get up while nodding. "Throw him up with Psychic!" the teen shouted suddenly, catching Gray and Pertinax by surprise.

Grumpig's eyes flashed light blue and he pointed right at Pertinax, who was surrounded by a thin line of blue energy. Once he was thrown straight into the air, Pertinax flailed around like a rag doll and then he fell, now desperately moving his limbs in a feeble attempt to fly. Face palming at his lack of intellect, Pertinax opened his wings and safely flew around Grumpig, who glared at his opponent in rage before Gray issued a counterattack.

"Spin and clobber Grumpig with Brick Break!"

Pertinax tucked his wings into his sides once he reached mach speed and was headed right towards Grumpig. Spinning acrobatically, he slammed his right hand over the psychic type's head, causing Grumpig to stumble backwards before he fell on his back. After hearing Rattata cheering wildly, Grumpig pushed himself back to his feet and locked eyes with Pertinax, who flexed confidently.

"Keep it going, and counter with Iron Tail!" Joey commanded loudly over the cheering audience.

"Use Vice Grip to grab a hold of his tail and then throw Grumpig against the ground!" Gray retorted without hesitation.

As soon as Grumpig's tail began to turn silver he started to spin like a wheel in an attempt to add even more power behind his attack. Pertinax, however, was ready to block it, and his pincers were glowing dark green while he snapped them repeatedly. Once Grumpig was within striking distance, Pertinax closed his pincers on the tail of his foe, who gasped in shock once he realized the move was stopped dead in its tracks.

"Grumpig, no!" Joey screamed as soon as he saw the situation, which was a grave one, to say the least.

"Now wrap this up with Storm Throw!"

Pertinax quickly released his grip on Grumpig's tail before snatching it with his hands, swinging his foe around as if he were competing in the hammer throwing event. Before Joey or Rattata could do anything Pertinax smashed Grumpig against the ground and cracked it while also knocking the pig unconscious, resulting in his picture turning black.

"Grumpig is unable to continue! Joey, choose your next Pokemon!" the referee demanded as the third spot on Joey's half of the scoreboard lit up.

"Great work out there, Grumpig. Now, Dragalge, it's time to do this!"

Sighing as she recognized the dragon opposing her, Gray turned to Comis and Unicus, immediately regretting her decision to not choose Fortis for the battle. However, the confident looks from them and Pertinax eased the girl's nerves, and she nodded at the bug type, who turned back around and looked ready to combat his new opponent.

"This battle will be between Pertinax and Dragalge! Begin!"

"Pertinax, charge and use Double Hit!" Gray commanded in an attempt to capitalize on the momentum she had gained.

Nodding, Pertinax's wings shot out of his back and he zipped towards his flying opponent, who didn't look fazed by the bug's speed in the slightest. Pertinax's pincers suddenly started glowing light purple, and he grunted before whacking Dragalge across the face twice, though it didn't appear as if the attack had done any damage, which unnerved Gray.

"Dragalge, blow him back with Hydro Pump!" Joey roared.

Quickly rearing her head back, Dragalge unleashed a high-pressured blast of dark blue water at Pertinax, which struck and sent him crashing into the battlefield. After the attack ceased, Pertinax bounced along the ground before landing on his feet, and he shot into the air and after Dragalge, who was panting slightly from using so much energy.

"Retaliate with Seismic Toss!"

Nodding at his command, Pertinax began flapping his wings even faster in an attempt to catch Dragalge by surprise, but Joey wasn't having any of it as he stepped forward and threw both of his arms to his sides.

"Dodge and hit him with Feint Attack!" the sixteen year old shrieked.

As Pertinax continued to close in and prepared to finish the battle with a devastating Seismic Toss, Dragalge smirked and disappeared in the blink of an eye, stopping Pertinax dead in his tracks. All of a sudden, Dragalge appeared above her opponent and rammed into him while enveloped in black energy, once again sending Pertinax spiraling into the ground.

"That was a great move," Gray said under her breath, shaking her head as Pertinax sluggishly stood up and took note of all the bruises and cuts on his body. "Now use Vice Grip on her tail, Pertinax!" the seventeen year old commanded, refusing to change her tactics.

"Dragalge, trap Pertinax with Twister before he can move!"

Once his wings shot out of his back Pertinax attempted to take off, but he stopped when he saw Dragalge whip her tail towards him. A monstrous body of spiraling air was created and quickly engulfed Pertinax, who screamed in pain while Gray could only watch in horror until the Twister attack subsided and Pertinax fell about fifteen feet. Upon hitting the surface, the brown bug was out cold, and his picture turned black.

"Pertinax is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"You were great as always, Pertinax. Take a long rest," Gray commended as her second combatant was zapped inside his Pokeball. "I know just who to choose," the girl continued as Unicus and Comis eyed one specific capsule on her belt, which was the one she grabbed and enlarged. "Placidus, let's steal the momentum!"

As soon as he materialized from the light his Pokeball emitted, Placidus let out a ferocious roar that shook the stadium, and he noticed his picture appear just below Pertinax's, and to the left of the three in the middle of the scoreboard.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Dragalge! Begin!"

"Placidus, bulk up with Iron Defense!" Gray ordered, wanting to increase her Pokemon's ability to take attacks.

Slamming his front feet against the ground, Placidus grunted as his body flashed silver for a nanosecond, and a green ring of energy spun around his body before disappearing into thin air.

"That's not gonna help you, Gray! Trap Placidus in Twister, Dragalge!" Joey yelled, teasing his rival with a toothy grin.

Placidus narrowed his eyes as Dragalge whipped her tail as hard as she could, creating a monstrous Twister attack that flew across the battlefield. Despite his massive frame, Placidus was lifted into the air as if he weighed less than a pound, and he began to grunt in pain while Joey and Dragalge smirked. They stopped, however, once Gray began giggling, and so did Comis and Unicus.

"Nice try, Joey!" Gray shouted, catching her rookie rival by surprise. "Break out of there with Rapid Spin and then hit Dragalge with Ice Fang!"

Much to his dismay, Joey watched as Placidus began spinning like a top before destroying the Twister attack, which made Rattata and Dragalge gasp in shock. What was even more surprising was the fact that Placidus flew through the air and straightened himself out while two fangs of ice appeared from his mouth. Dragalge attempted to fly away and nearly avoided the super effective attack, but Placidus just managed to get a hold of her tail. The ice type's massive weight caused both he and his opponent to land on the ground, and Placidus continued biting as hard as he could, drawing shrieks of pain from Dragalge.

"Shake 'em loose with Toxic!" Joey demanded, knowing just how to get Placidus off his Pokemon.

Dragalge spat a wad of poison at Placidus without hesitation, and the bulky creature roared in pain immediately, letting go of his grip on Dragalge. Gray bit her lower lip and refrained from cursing even as the dragon and poison type opposing her flew around with a smirk as the effects of Toxic chipped away at her opponent's health.

"Hang in there, Placidus! Fire an Ice Beam!"

Snapping out of the pain he was experiencing, Placidus took aim and shot a zigzagging beam of light blue energy at Dragalge, sniping her. As a result of the super effective attack, Dragalge fell to the ground and landed on her side, struggling to get up while Placidus' body flashed purple and he let out another roar before his legs gave out. Both Pokemon, however, managed to rise, and they locked eyes before Joey issued an attack.

"Crush him with Sludge Bomb, Dragalge!"

"Jump out of the way and finish this with Ice Beam!" Gray countered as soon as she heard Joey finish speaking.

Everyone in the stadium, and in their houses staring at the television screens, stared in awe as Placidus threw his weight to the right and up, allowing him to barely get out of the way of several poisonous bullets fired from Dragalge's mouth. Then, in one swift motion, he reared his head back and whipped it forwards while shooting a zigzagging beam of light blue energy, which struck the poison type in the chest and knocked her unconscious. Once Dragalge hit the ground, the referee raised her arms in the air and Dragalge's picture turned black.

"Dragalge is unable to continue, and that means we have reached the half! Both trainers will get ten minutes to rest and discuss strategy with their Pokemon, and Joey will choose the battlefield and reveal his Pokemon first!"

000

After discussing strategy, Gray and Joey were back in their trainer boxes with the lights of the green stadium shining down on them, both teens smiling and nodding at one another before the referee looked at Joey.

"I choose a normal battlefield," the rookie trainer responded.

"Joey has chosen a normal battlefield for the second half of this quarterfinal battle! Now choose your Pokemon, Joey!"

Nodding, Joey turned to his starter and smiled while kneeling. As he placed a hand on Rattata's head, Joey nodded, prompting the normal type to scurry onto the battlefield with a confident look on his face.

"Gray, choose your Pokemon!"

"Placidus, I choose you!" the seventeen year old shouted while revealing her third combatant, who landed on the ground and roared happily before seeing that he was squaring off with Rattata.

"This battle will be between Placidus and Rattata! Begin!"

"Placidus, start by using Take Down!" Gray commanded, eager to set the tone for the second half.

Nodding, Placidus trudged across the battlefield as he was enveloped in bronze energy, and he lowered his head while roaring. Joey, however, stepped forwards and immediately screamed to his starter Pokemon, who looked ready to attack.

"Sucker Punch!" the teen screamed.

Rattata stood on his hind legs and awkwardly threw his right arm forwards, sending a black bullet of energy flying at Placidus, who was clobbered by the powerful move and launched backwards, skidding across the battlefield. Once he came to a halt, Placidus grunted slightly and rose to his feet before turning to Gray and nodding, leading the brunette to nod.

"Way to hang tough, Placidus! Use Rapid Spin!"

Tucking his limbs into his sides, Placidus started to spin like a top before shooting towards Rattata, who smirked and nodded at the speeding body of ice headed his way. Joey smirked at the attack and remained silent for a few seconds until Placidus was too close to stop, prompting the sixteen year old to shout.

"Hit him back with an Iron Tail uppercut, Rattata!"

Rattata's tail suddenly turned silver and he jumped forwards before swinging his tail upwards, smashing it against Placidus' chin. The super effective attack hurled Placidus into the air and he smacked against the ground without bracing for impact, drawing verbal reactions from the crowd as most people turned away from the painful sight.

"Placidus!" Gray screamed as her second strongest Pokemon struggled to get up, his legs trembling violently while Rattata turned to Joey and took off once he saw his trainer nod.

"Wrap this up with another Iron Tail!" Joey roared over the crowd.

Taking note of the energy behind his trainer's voice, Rattata sprung into the air as his tail was glowing silver, and he began to spin like a wheel as he crashed down towards Placidus. As the ice type looked up, he was met with a horrific blow to the face from Rattata, who grunted as soon as the super effective attack landed. Placidus, on the other hand, was rammed against the ground and knocked unconscious, causing his picture on the scoreboard to turn black.

"Placidus is unable to continue! Gray, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Holy crap!" Wigglytuff screamed from inside the trainer room. "Rattata is so much stronger than he looks!" the fairy type continued as she watched Rattata run back to Joey's side with a proud smile on his face, though it appeared that he knew he'd win the battle. "Gray sure is in for one tough battle if that Rattata isn't taken care of."

"You can say that again," Eevee replied, shaking her head in shock. "To have taken Placidus out that quickly, even though he didn't suffer that much damage prior to the half is insane!"

"Well, it doesn't matter yet," Durus opined, drawing everyone's attention.

"Why is that?" Nikki inquired, only to hear both Delcatty and Misdreavus laugh while Salamence shook his head at his trainer's inquiry.

"Gray still has Ferus and Comis. There's no reason to give the battle to either side, but if you had to guess, you'd figure Gray would be at an advantage considering her two strongest haven't battled yet while Joey's had to reveal Rattata," Durus explained, prompting James to speak up once he saw the confused look plastered on Nikki's face.

"Not only is Rattata slightly fatigued from his battle, Gray knows two of his moves, so the element of surprise isn't there anymore," the wise trainer stated, drawing a nod from both Nikki and Savannah.

Delcatty, however, ran towards the TV and turned around to see everyone was staring at her in confusion.

"You also can't forget that Ferus can Mega Evolve. If he does, that's bad for Gray," she stated, eliciting confused responses.

"What? Why?"

"You're an idiot."

"There's no way that's true!"

Despite hearing the mixed reactions, Delcatty stood tall and shook her head adamantly, silencing her critics before she cleared her throat to speak out about her opinion.

"See, if Gray has to use Mega Evolution, that means she's been pushed into a corner. So even though Ferus would be a lot stronger, he would most likely be facing an uphill battle."

Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged, knowing that the normal type's reasoning was logical, even if they didn't agree with it. The lone confused member of the group was Durus, who looked around before finally speaking up.

"Since when could Ferus Mega Evolve?"

Back on the battlefield, Gray pulled out Placidus' Pokeball and smiled as he was withdrawn.

"You were amazing, Placidus. You deserve a nice break," the brunette stated as she smiled at the spherical device in her hand. "Now let's see if Iron Tail can put a dent in this!" Gray shouted, grabbing a fourth Pokeball and enlarging it. "Agrestis, it's time to shine!"

As soon as Joey and Rattata saw the enormous heap of trash appear in front of Gray, they couldn't help but smile and remember when Agrestis was just a Trubbish, making her debut in the Goldenrod City Tournament. By doing so, Joey lit up and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Rattata, take a quick break for now," he ordered, prompting Rattata to return to his trainer's side. "History, please repeat yourself. Mamoswine, I choose you!" Joey shouted, releasing his Mamoswine, who had made quick work of Agrestis in their only previous battle.

Once the ice type appeared, he slammed both his front feet on the ground and roared before taking note of his and Agrestis' pictures appearing in the fourth spots on the scoreboard.

"So, he's going with Mamoswine," Gray muttered before gasping, realizing that the last three Pokemon on both sides were the ones they had used during the Goldenrod City Tournament. "Agrestis, make sure you stay focused and don't let any thoughts get to you! It's just you and me!" Gray shouted to the poison type, who nodded in response before locking eyes with her opponent.

"This battle will be between Agrestis and Mamoswine! Begin!"

"Mamoswine, deal some damage with Earthquake!" Joey ordered while stomping.

Mimicking his trainer, albeit unknowingly, Mamoswine stomped his front left foot against the ground and caused the entire stadium to shake violently. People in their seats screamed in fear and those standing lost their balance. Agrestis, meanwhile, nearly fell on her face. Much to Joey's dismay, Gray's quick thinking allowed her to counter the potentially devastating attack.

"Lift yourself off the ground and use Sludge Bomb!" she countered, throwing her left arm forwards.

Using her insanely long arms, Agrestis pushed herself off the ground and opened her mouth after a column of dirt nearly struck her. Then, she fired a wave of poisonous bullets at Mamoswine, who was pelted by the attack and grunted in response even though it wasn't very effective. Despite the pain, Mamoswine regained his composure and began stomping once again, prompting Joey to feed off his energy and shout out another attack.

"Answer right back with Ancient Power!" the rookie demanded, throwing both arms out to his sides.

Mamoswine roared and two rings of rocks revolved around his body. After throwing his body weight forwards, Mamoswine watched as the sharp rocks cut Agrestis, who cried out in pain while being pushed back several feet, changing the expression on Gray's face from one of confidence to one of fear and concern, which drew a smirk from Mamoswine.

"Hang in there and counter with Dark Pulse!" the brunette shouted, snapping Mamoswine out of his upbeat state.

Agrestis obeyed her command threw her right arm forward, a ball of spiraling black and purple energy forming. Then, a ray of the same color was fired and exploded on contact with Mamoswine, launching the massive ice type several feet back. Luckily for Joey, Mamoswine's weight prevented him from being tipped onto his side, and the colossal creature maintained his balance.

"Wow, that was strong," Joey remarked while biting his lower lip as Mamoswine nodded in agreement. Rattata did the same and bit his lower lip while noticing the pain his teammate was in, though he didn't say anything to Joey, who was too caught up in battle to even hear what his starter would've said. "Charge and hit Agrestis with Thrash!"

Eager to clobber his opponent, Mamoswine trudged across the battlefield while shrouded in bronze energy, and he let out a low roar as he closed in on Agrestis, who stuck her arms out and prepared to grab her opponent by the tusks. Her plans changed, however, when Gray's voice exploded over the cheering of the crowd.

"Perfect!" the girl screamed, unnerving Joey and Rattata. "Agrestis, hold nothing back and use Clear Smog!"

Rearing her head back, Agrestis built up as much air in her lungs as she could before throwing her body forwards, releasing a stream of white gas that struck Mamoswine and stopped him cold before he started coughing violently, worrying Joey and Rattata, the former of whom quickly cried out to his ailing Pokemon.

"Mamoswine, get out of there!"

"Let's wrap this up now, Agrestis! Use Take Down!"

Nodding, Agrestis ran as fast as she could - which wasn't fast at all - and she was enveloped in bronze energy. As she closed in on her coughing target, who was trying to get out of the cloud of smog, Agrestis grinned as she prepared to crush Mamoswine. Joey, however, wasn't going to let that happen.

"Not on my watch! Mamoswine, Endure!"

Snapping out of his daze, Mamoswine braced himself and was engulfed in bright red energy before Agrestis rammed into him. Both Pokemon were pushed back as a result of the collision, and the poison type grimaced in pain as the recoil damage from Take Down chipped away at a good portion of her health, which worried Gray. What worried her more though, was the fact that Mamoswine was still standing.

"Strike with Pound!" Gray yelled, not wanting to let the battle continue.

"Unleash a Blizzard attack, Mamoswine!"

As Mamoswine opened his mouth and released a freezing blast of icy energy, Agrestis clubbed him with her glowing right arm. Both sides were sent tumbling along the ground before coming to a halt in front of their trainers, and they were down for the count, prompting the referee to raise her arms in the air.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue! Trainers, choose your next Pokemon!"

"How did Mamoswine manage to do that?" Misdreavus asked in shock along with Eevee as they turned to Durus, who was busy talking with Wigglytuff. She stopped, however, in order to answer the question.

"Agrestis took recoil damage from Take Down and got his by Ancient Power. Factor in Blizzard hitting at point-blank range, and that's a combination for a knockout," she stated, prompting the two female Pokemon to nervously turn their attention back to the TV screen.

Gray smiled as she zapped Agrestis back into her Pokeball, even as she watched the poison type's picture turn black. Joey did the same and stared as Mamoswine's picture also dimmed, and he turned to Rattata, who took the hint and scampered onto the battlefield, his picture returning to its normal color.

"You were great, Agrestis. Take a long rest," the brunette whispered to the fainted creature's Pokeball before clipping it onto her belt and reaching for another spherical device. She stopped, however, and turned to Comis, who was staring a hole through her head, causing Gray to sweat drop. "I know beating Rattata is really important to you, Comis, but are you sure you can do it? I want to have a big advantage when Joey sends Typhlosion out."

"Don't worry about me, Gray," the Gliscor replied, snapping his claws confidently. "I can win this _and_ beat Typhlosion. I know I can!" Comis exclaimed.

"Okay. Comis, get on out there!" Gray shouted, prompting the winged scorpion to spring forward with the help of his tail.

As soon as he landed on the ground, Comis watched as his picture appeared on the scoreboard, and he turned to Gray and Unicus before nodding at them with the utmost confidence in his abilities.

"Give me your best shot, Comis!" Rattata shouted at his rival, who smirked and began punching the air like a boxer.

"You'll wish you never told me to do that!" the ground type shot back playfully before the referee stepped forwards and raised her arms in the air.

"This battle will be between Comis and Rattata! Begin!"

"Rattata, get in close and bite Comis with Super Fang!" Joey shouted aggressively in an attempt to throw Gray and Comis off.

Doing just as he was told, Rattata bolted across the battlefield, kicking dirt up as he reached mach speed. The pair of gigantic teeth in his mouth extended and began to shine a bright gold color before he jumped in the air and attempted to chomp into Comis, who wasn't having any part of it.

"Let's kick this thing up a notch, Comis! Slam into Rattata with Quick Attack!" Gray yelled in response to the incoming attack.

Using his tail as a spring, Comis shot off the ground and a streak of white light trailed his body. Seeing everything unfold in slow-motion, Joey was able to digest and analyze the situation before snapping his fingers, which caught Gray off guard.

"Turn it into Double-Edge!" the rookie shouted to Rattata, who was suddenly engulfed in an orb of white energy.

The combatants collided and fought back and forth for what seemed to be an eternity before the attacks cancelled each other out and sent Comis and Rattata flying back to Gray and Joey, respectively. As the two Pokemon locked eyes and smirked at each other Gray punched her left fist forwards and stomped as she was getting caught up in the intensity of battle.

"Now use Feint Attack!" she screamed, drawing a nod from Comis.

Suddenly, the ground and flying type disappeared into thin air, and everyone in the stadium began looking around in confusion, unaware of the effects of Feint Attack. Joey was, though, and he knew exactly where Comis was going to reappear.

"Turn around and send him flying with Iron Tail!"

Rattata spun as quickly as he could while his tail was glowing silver, and he whipped it just as Comis reappeared, connecting with the side of the Gliscor's face. As a result of the force, Comis crashed into the side of the wall behind the referee and to Gray's left, which caused her to gasp as he landed on his face.

"Please hang in there, Comis!" Gray begged, prompting her starter Pokemon to shoot into the air as if nothing had happened. "Stay at a distance and use Night Slash repeatedly!" the brunette ordered with a smile.

Comis nodded in response while his claws turned black, and he began throwing his arms violently, sending several crescents of black energy at Rattata, who was taken back by his opponent's ability to take a punch. Joey was too, but he quickly regained his composure and issued a counterattack, which snapped the purple rodent out of his funk.

"Block it with Thunderbolt!"

Rattata was engulfed in yellow electricity and fired a zigzagging bolt at the flurry of black crescents headed his way, but there were too many to destroy. Staring in horror, Joey bit his lower lip as dozens of Night Slash attacks struck Rattata and exploded on contact, hurling him backwards and into the side of the wall to Gray's right, which caused Joey to gasp.

"Now swoop in and use Sky Uppercut!" Gray roared.

Eager to capitalize on his opponent's fatigue, Comis descended at full speed and straightened out his flight just before he hit the ground. Then, as his right claw started to glow dark red with energy, Rattata shook his head and snapped out of his struggling state, bringing a smile to Joey's face.

"Answer right back with Ice Beam!" the rookie barked.

Rattata nodded and, with precise aim, struck Comis with a zigzagging beam of light blue energy, which sent the Gliscor crashing into the wall behind Gray, who turned around only to see her trusty starter struggling to get to his feet. Once he did, Comis gave a slight nod and sly smirk to Unicus, who responded with a thumbs up. After making his way back to the battlefield, Comis squared off with Rattata, and both Pokemon narrowed their eyes.

"Let's finish this!" Gray and Joey screamed in unison.

"Comis, use a spinning X-Scissor!"

"Rattata, use Double-Edge!"

The two Pokemon nodded, obeying their orders without hesitation. Comis swiftly flew towards Rattata while crossing his arms, and his claws were glowing light blue. He then began to spin like a drill in an attempt to increase velocity and power. Rattata, meanwhile, roared before being encapsulated in an orb of white energy. Bolting towards his spinning foe, Rattata lunged forwards and collided with Comis in the middle of the battlefield, causing sparks of white and blue energy to fly through the air, making everyone in the stadium gasp before an explosion occurred and hurled both Pokemon back to their trainers.

"Come on, Comis! I know you can do it!" Unicus shrieked to her friend after the smoke cleared, which allowed her to see him laying on his face.

"Rattata, please get up! Just one more push!" Joey begged as he stared at his starter, who was laying on the ground a few feet in front of him.

Both sides fought valiantly in an attempt to get back up, but in the end, neither was able to. However, Comis continued to attempt to push himself up, halting the referee's decision to render him unfit for battle. Much to everyone's shock, Comis pushed himself up with a sudden burst of energy, and he barely managed to stay standing as his legs wobbled like jelly. Rattata, meanwhile, was completely still, and the referee raised her arms.

"Rattata is unable to continue! Joey, choose your final Pokemon!" she shouted as the rodent's picture turned black, leaving Joey with one Pokemon.

"Wahoo! Way to go, Comis!" Nikki screamed as she stared at the television screen. "That was such a great battle between him and Rattata!"

"Yeah, but it's a shame he can't even move," James replied while a closeup of Comis flashed on the TV, showing just how beaten up he was. "There's no way he can survive a hit from Joey's last Pokemon. This battle's basically even."

Back on the battlefield, Gray smiled at her Pokemon and laid a hand on his back, causing Comis to turn around. As soon as he saw Gray, Comis mustered up all of his energy and smiled at her before collapsing on the ground, though Gray continued smiling even as she waved for the referee's attention. As soon as the woman saw Comis, she raised her arms.

"Comis is also unable to continue! Gray, choose your final Pokemon!"

Nodding, Gray helped Comis off the ground and pulled a Full Restore out of her bag before spraying Comis with it. The Gliscor's eyes opened slowly and he stared at the scoreboard while his picture turned black, causing him to frown. He stopped, however, when Gray placed her hand on his head and smiled, petting him as if they were on the road, not in front of almost a hundred thousand people.

"You were incredible, Comis. I can't thank you enough for all the hard work you put in to taking Rattata out," Gray stated, drawing a smile from her starter.

"Thanks, Gray! I just wish I could've helped out more, though," Comis retorted, prompting Gray to shake her head as she stood up and turned around.

"Don't worry about that. You did everything I needed, and now," she started, tapping the middle button in the Pokeball in her right hand, "It all comes down to this. I promise, your loss won't be in vane, Comis."

The ground and flying type stared at the capsule in his trainer's hand, and a small smirk crept across his face before he nodded weakly. He then peered across the battlefield and saw Joey holding a Pokeball in his hand with Rattata sitting by his side, staring at the device just like he had. Then, the rookie hurled it and everyone stared as his final Pokemon appeared.

Gray smiled and stared as the Typhlosion that had so badly wanted to join her on her quest materialized from the light and let out an ear-piercing roar while the flames on her neck reached heights no one had ever thought were possible.

"Ferus, rock and roll!" Gray screamed, revealing her final Pokemon.

In the same fashion as Typhlosion, everyone watching was amazed when the Houndoom materialized from his Pokeball and let out a howl, though it was much less intimidating than Typhlosion's. The fire types locked eyes immediately, and Ferus snarled as soon as he recognized Typhlosion, whose picture appeared on the scoreboard along with his.

"It all comes down to our last Pokemon," Gray said to Joey, who nodded and smiled warmly at Typhlosion. "The fire type I could've had, versus the fire type I ended up catching," Gray whispered as she smiled at Ferus, who continued to snarl at Typhlosion.

The referee slowly stepped forwards and looked at both sides, who exchanged nods of respect, before raising her arms in the air as she spoke.

"This battle will be between Ferus and Typhlosion! Begin!"

"Ferus, start this off with Flamethrower!" Gray shrieked, throwing her open hand forwards.

Rearing his head back as a massive wave of fire surged through his body and rose to his throat, Ferus suddenly whipped his neck forwards and unleashed a scorching-hot Flamethrower attack that shot across the battlefield at an unprecedented speed, leaving everyone in the stadium awestruck.

"Dodge and hit him with Dig, Typhlosion!" Joey retorted in a hurry, being one of the very few who wasn't overwhelmed by the speed of the incoming attack.

Typhlosion, matching Joey's confidence and calm demeanor, swiped at the ground and burrowed a hole as a means of dodging Ferus' insane Flamethrower attack, which hit the wall behind the rookie trainer and melted part of it. Suddenly, Typhlosion shot out of the ground and uppercut Ferus, causing him to do a full backflip through the air before somehow landing on his feet, much to Gray's relief.

"Answer right back with Foul Play!" the brunette commanded.

Ferus smirked before he was enveloped in a coat of black energy and lunged forwards, ramming into Typhlosion and hitting her right in the gut. The fully evolved starter let out a weak grunt as the air escaped her lungs, and she skidded along the ground on her back. However, Typhlosion got back up in a matter of seconds and looked ready to go another ten rounds, which made Ferus grin before he let out a deep breath from his nose.

"Stay strong and retaliate with Brick Break!"

Typhlosion charged across the battlefield while both of her hands were glowing white, and she reached Ferus in the blink of an eye. Somehow Gray managed to counter the insanely fast Pokemon she nearly obtained, and Ferus smirked once he heard the counterattack.

"Dodge every one of those and use Iron Tail when you have the chance!" Gray instructed.

As soon as Typhlosion threw her right fist forwards, Ferus ducked and allowed his instincts to take over. The entire stadium watched beautiful dodge after beautiful dodge while Ferus' tail began to glow silver, and he narrowed his eyes while tracking all of Typhlosion's movements before finally finding an opening. Once the fire starter prepared to step with her left foot Ferus swung his tail, causing Typhlosion to chuckle while Joey snapped his fingers.

"Grab Ferus' tail and throw him against the ground!" the sixteen year old screamed.

Throwing her hands forward at the speed of light, Typhlosion grabbed a hold of Ferus' tail and lifted him off the ground, causing the dark type to snarl almost as if he had rabies. Gray stared in horror as Typhlosion loaded back and slammed Ferus against the ground like one would use a hammer on a nail, and the hound yelped in excruciating pain, which unnerved Gray to the point where she was no longer able to talk.

Even Cole and Slakoth, who were being paid to talk, were unable to. Having traveled with Gray and her Pokemon for almost nine months, they had never heard Ferus let out such a cry of pain before that it left them speechless.

Nikki and her Pokemon were just as silent as Gray, Cole, and Slakoth, and she stared at the television in horror as Ferus writhed on the ground, and flopped onto his other side in order to relieve his right side of any pressure. Savannah and James looked at Nikki and her Pokemon, confused as to why they were acting the way they were, but they didn't say anything, and continued watching the battle.

"Now let's finish this with Brick Break!" Joey commanded after realizing Gray wasn't going to say anything.

Typhlosion nodded and reared her right arm back while her fist began to glow white, and she threw it forwards, slamming it against the exposed side of Ferus' ribs. The hound cried bloody murder, leaving everyone in the audience sick to their stomach, including Joey and Typhlosion, both of whom immediately looked remorseful for their actions.

"Ferus!" Gray screamed as she sprinted to the injured Pokemon's side, not touching him because if she did he'd be disqualified from the battle. "Ferus," she reiterated, Comis and Unicus running over worriedly.

"Hey, Ferus!" Comis shouted as the fire type's eyes began to close slightly. "Snap out of it! You're not going to give up! No way in hell!" the winged scorpion shouted, causing Gray to try and push him away.

"Please, Comis, stop," she said, only for the request to fall on deaf ears.

"Look at the scoreboard! Do you see how all five of us fainted to give _you_ the chance to win this battle and push us into the semifinals!?" Comis screamed at Ferus, who forced his eyes to open a bit and focus on the scoreboard. "We've come too far for you to just... lay down and wither under pressure! No! You're the one that thrives under it! Now get the hell up and do what you always do!"

Silence fell over the stadium as Gray, Comis, and Unicus were forced back to the trainer box ten feet away from Ferus, and everyone stared at Ferus, who had yet to move a muscle since being hit by Brick Break. Sighing, the referee began to raise her arms.

"Stop," Ferus coughed out weakly, causing everyone to gasp before he used all of his might to swing his momentum so that he could lay on his stomach. "I'm..." he started, channeling all of his energy into his legs, which shook violently as they began to extend. "Not..." His legs buckled slightly, but Ferus looked up at the scoreboard and stared at the five black images above his picture. Each of his teammates had fallen, and he could hear their cheers ringing in his ears. "Giving up!" the hound roared as he stood up and shot a Flamethrower into the air to show he was capable of battling.

The referee nodded, took a step back, and waited for either Gray or Joey to make the first move.

Gray stared at her final Pokemon in shock. The willpower he had just displayed was nothing short of incredible, and her heart began to pound faster and faster until it suddenly slowed down, and she could've sworn she had heard two hearts beating. Spooked by the rhythmic synchronization, Gray looked around for a second before watching Ferus turn and lock eyes with her, smirking as he did so while also placing a paw over his heart. The girl's eyes widened before she knew exactly what Ferus was referring to, causing her to crack a smile and laugh. While she continued laughing, Ferus turned back around and locked eyes with Joey and Typhlosion.

"You know, Joey, I figured I'd save this for later in the tournament, but you've left us no choice."

All eyes were locked on Gray as Ferus turned around and nodded at her, the metal collar on his neck shining from the lights at the top of the stadium.

Comis and Unicus stared, the latter not knowing what her trainer was about to pull off.

Joey, Rattata, and Typhlosion stared, unaware of what they were about to witness.

Nikki, Savannah, James, and all of their Pokemon, along with Durus, stared at the television screen, anxiously waiting to see the transformation Ferus was about to undergo.

Cole and Slakoth stared into the cameras, waiting silently to let out the loudest screams they could muster up.

Families everywhere stared at the television screens, anticipating Gray's trump card.

"Ferus, are you ready?" the brunette quizzed, not feeling the spotlight shining down on her and her Pokemon.

"Let's do this," Ferus replied, smirking.

"Okay. Ferus, MEGA EVOLVE!" Gray screamed at the top of her lungs as she placed her hand over her Mega Bracelet.

The entire crowd gasped in awe as Ferus pointed his head to the sky and was encapsulated by a pink egg of energy. Slowly, the egg began to break apart until it shattered from a blast of fire shot straight out of the top. Staring at the fire, everyone was amazed when Ferus stepped out and revealed his new appearance, snarling at Typhlosion, who didn't appear to be fazed in the slightest.

Surprisingly, Ferus' picture changed to resemble his Mega Evolution, and Gray grinned at Joey as soon as she saw the awestruck look on his face.

After that, the referee raised her arms up and looked at both sides.

"The battle will continue, and it is Gray's move!" the woman announced before pointing at Gray and Ferus, both of whom nodded in unison before turning their attention to their opponents.

"Okay! Ferus, charge and use Foul Play!" Gray screamed.

Letting out the most powerful howl he could, Ferus shook the stadium before sprinting towards Typhlosion while he was shrouded in black energy. Each step he took cracked the battlefield due to the power he was exuding, and Ferus let out another roar as he closed in on his fully evolved opponent, who glanced back at her trainer and waited for him to speak.

"Typhlosion, don't back down! Spin and use Aerial Ace!" Joey instructed.

Taking off like a jet, Typhlosion flew a few inches off the ground while white streaks of light flew off her face, and she began to twist like a drill. Gray and Ferus smirked immediately, and Joey gasped at their reaction before seeing Gray raise her right hand to her face and snap, prompting Ferus to jump just before he was about to collide with Typhlosion.

"Now spike her into the ground with Iron Tail!"

Ferus spun like a wheel and his tail extended while also glowing a blinding shade of silver. Before time could even register Ferus slammed his tail over Typhlosion's head, hitting her against the ground so hard a crater was created in the middle of the battlefield while the arena shook. The crowd screamed in horror as everyone thought the stadium was about to collapse, but they were relived when the shaking stopped and Ferus returned to Gray's side.

"Get back up and use Lava Plume, Typhlosion!" Joey shrieked while punching his right fist forwards.

Slowly, Typhlosion rose to her feet and flexed as the flames on her neck appeared. Then, balls of fire flew into the air before breaking apart like fireworks, and they crashed to the ground like missiles, all of which were headed towards Ferus, who lowered himself to the ground and began growling.

"Jump as high as you can and unleash your Flamethrower, Ferus!" Gray countered with a grin that crept onto her Pokemon's face.

Ferus waited until the last second to jump, and that allowed him to get even higher into the air thanks to the force of the dozens of explosions that had occurred just in front of him. As he reared his head back, Ferus howled, causing his neck to shoot forwards while he unleashed a blast of blue flames that headed right towards Typhlosion.

"Get underground and hide!" Joey demanded in fear.

Typhlosion hopped back a few feet and dug a hole in the ground, disappearing while also avoiding the insane power of Ferus' Flamethrower, which had sent him even higher into the air. Meanwhile, the Kantonian standing on Ferus' half of the battlefield took note of Typhlosion's defense mechanism and grinned immediately.

"Just what I was hoping for," Gray said to herself with a grin, which Comis and Unicus overheard. "Spin and use Iron Tail on the battlefield!" the seventeen year old bellowed as she cupped her hands around her mouth.

Ferus howled back in response while his tail began to glow silver and extend. As he descended, Ferus started spinning like a wheel, faster and faster and faster and faster. He rapidly approached the ground and it looked as if he were going to ram straight through it, but everyone in the stadium was wrong.

"Now!" Joey shrieked, punching his left fist high in the sky.

Just as Ferus prepared to make another revolution, Typhlosion shot out of the ground and punched him in the side as hard as she could, resulting in a deafening scream from the dog, who was sent flying into the wall behind Gray, where he hit his other side and let out an equally deafening scream. With that, his entire body went limp and he hit the ground, reverting back to his normal form as he did so.

"Ferus is unable to continue! That means Joey is the winner and will be advancing to the semifinals!" the referee screamed, which was followed by an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Ferus!" Gray hollered as she sprinted over to her Pokemon's side and attempted to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"No," the fire type replied in disgust as he shifted all of his weight onto his stomach. "I think my ribs are broken," Ferus continued before Gray could touch him, causing the girl to take a step back.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center as soon as I can. But before I do, I want to let you know you were incredible, and you should've won, too. If I had just decided to use Mega Evolution before-"

"Enough," Ferus ordered, shutting Gray up. "Please, just take me to the Pokemon Center," he begged, prompting Gray to withdraw her powerhouse.

"Hey!" Joey screamed as Gray turned around and watched him run towards her. "Since when did you know how to use Mega Evolution? Man, me and Typhlosion need to learn some of that, right, girl?"

"Right," Typhlosion replied before bowing to Gray. "Please tell Ferus that was an incredible battle," she said, drawing a nod from Gray.

"Of course, Typhlosion. And you were even better. I'll be rooting for you guys to win it all," Gray replied as she extended a hand to Joey, which the boy took graciously. "You two better win this, because now that you beat me, you're carrying mine and Savannah's tournament hopes."

"Don't worry, we're going all the way!"

* * *

 **Well, Gray fell to Joey despite flexing her muscles with Mega Evolution, and she will be heading home, only to learn about Team Purity and the chaos they're attempting to stir up. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for next arc's chapters?**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Calling on Kalos"**_

 _ **After learning about the disappearances of both Articuno and Zapdos, Red calls Owen in to help find out what has happened. Will the two champions be able to uncover the truth?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 60: The Road to Purity  
Chapter 61: The Calm Before the Storm  
Chapter 62: Red vs Zypher  
Chapter 63: Setting Up the Show  
Chapter 64: Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo  
Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	59. Calling on Kalos

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Good morrow, readers. The Silver Conference is over (way to go, Gray), and it's time to start the Purity Arc. Last chapter, Gray lost to Joey in the quarterfinals, and now the focus will be shifted to Red and Owen, while also setting up a confrontation between the group and Deus. Now let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Yes, yes you did. And it really does suck that he lost, considering the fact that he even used Mega Evolution. I welcome the challenge of you trying to guess her team, aside from Unicus (each member will be from a different region, just in case you didn't know)_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Lol, just think about what could've been if Elm had let Gray take Cyndaquil. The roles, originally, were supposed to be reversed, with Gray and Typhlosion beating Joey and Mega Houndoom, fun fact_

 **Blaze Falcon:** _Yeah, it sucks, but at least she'll get a chance to save the world! Hype!_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"I can't believe Gray lost," Owen muttered while shaking his head, refusing to look at the television that was showing highlights of the battle. "I can't tell if that kid was better, or if her Pokemon were that much weaker than her Kanto group," the Kalos Champion continued as he turned to Brooklyn, who rubbed her chin deep in thought.

"Well, her Houndoom was clearly stronger than all of the others, but I think you're right about that group being weaker than last year's. Then again, that duo of Rattata and Typhlosion was just as strong as him," the young woman said, conflicted as to which viewpoint she agreed with more. "What do you think, Samurott?" she inquired, only to see her first Pokemon playing with Molly.

"They were weaker," Charizard stated as he walked into the room. "There was so much less diversity on that team, and they didn't compliment each other well like in Kanto."

Owen nodded, sighing in disappointment before he tossed his notebook onto the open chair to his left, drawing the attention of his starter and wife.

"I was going to offer her a spot in the Elite 4 if she won that battle, and looked really good in the semis, but now I can't," he stated.

"Why would you put her in the Elite 4 in the first place? No one's retiring or underperforming," Brooklyn interjected as Owen rose from his chair and picked up his phone, which had been vibrating throughout the entirety of the battle.

"She'd be better than Trent," Charizard opined, "if she had the training he did. But he's also the status guy, and Gray's style is a less refined copy of yours, so she doesn't really fit in."

"Even so, I want the _strongest_ trainers to be a part of my league," the eighteen year old announced. "We got rid of the rules for specializing in types, strategies, and whatnot, so why wouldn't I want the absolute best?"

As he finished his response, Owen sat back down on the couch and groaned, rubbing his aching head until he heard his phone go off. Reaching for it, the young man raised it to his ear and answered.

"Red? What's up?" he quizzed, confused as to why the Kanto Champion was calling him.

"Owen, something's wrong," the elder male stated worriedly, which caught Owen by surprise, having never heard fear behind Red's voice. "Zapdos and Articuno went missing, and there are no reports of sightings!" the world's strongest trainer screamed, which Brooklyn and Charizard were able to hear.

"Hold on, hold on," Owen iterated as he rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, all while trying to keep Red calm. "Are you sure they didn't just go to Sinnoh or Kalos?"

"I'd be willing to bet my life on it. After they went to Sinnoh last year, I decided to keep them in Kanto permanently, and they could only leave if they had permission," the man said, speaking a mile a minute.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come here and help me find out what happened."

Owen spun around at the speed of light and turned to face Brooklyn and Charizard wide eyed, which worried the girl while Charizard walked out of the room in pursuit of all his teammates.

"What is it?" Brooklyn whispered, prompting Owen to mouth back what Red had just proposed, which was met with an immediate no.

"Dude, I don't know," Owen started, trying to tell Red he didn't plan on going.

"Owen, this isn't a joke, and the potential repercussions are catastrophic," Red stated as Owen put the phone on speaker, allowing Brooklyn to be a part of the conversation.

The young couple exchanged glances and Brooklyn sighed, before motioning for Owen to say yes.

"Okay, I'll fly out as soon as possible."

000

"So you had me fly out here to solve a crime?" Owen shouted, causing Red to sweat drop as he slammed his hands down on his friend's desk. "Do you understand that I have a _family_ I have to look after!?"

"Calm down, I think I have an idea of what exactly happened," Red stated, pulling out a stack of papers that was over two feet tall, causing Owen to deadpan while his Charizard and Red's Charizard scowled at the sight of the mountain. "Remember when Gray stopped that guy in Cerulean City when he had tried getting into Cerulean Cave?"

Owen's head perked up immediately and he nodded, shocked that the event was over a year ago.

"Well, he's a bounty hunter by the name of Zypher, and he was hired by some organization called Team Purity," Red started as he scanned a random document.

"Purity? What are they planning?"

"No clue, but he broke out of prison a while ago, and we searched everywhere in Kanto but couldn't find him, so there was nothing we could do. But, if you put two and two together, it's not hard to tell that Team Purity's the culprit!" Red screamed as he ran over to a large whiteboard, which he usually used for coming up with battling strategies, and began scribbling on it.

"They wanted to go into Cerulean Cave, which is where Mewtwo is," Red started, writing out the incident. "And then Zapdos and Articuno disappeared within a few months of that incident, which was when he got out of prison! They did it!"

Owen sweat dropped at the discovery, and he rose to his feet.

"Why did you make me come here if you could've found out the perp like that?" Owen asked, snapping his fingers upon the conclusion of his sentence.

"That guy broke out of the highest security prison with _one_ Pokemon," Red announced, shutting Owen up. "And, apparently, he used something along the lines of Grim Reversion, which could explain how they caught Zapdos and Articuno. So if he's that strong, I'm obviously going to need some backup if I get into a battle with him," Red stated as Owen began scanning the whiteboard.

"Okay, but if they already have those two, and Moltres is the only one left, they're going to be targeting it, especially with the Silver Conference and Indigo League going down these next two weeks. Do you know where Moltres is?" Owen questioned, turning to Red after writing down what he had just said, causing Red's eyes to go wide.

"Victory Road. Oh shit, we have to get going right now!"

000

Meanwhile, near the entrance of Victory Road, Deus, Zypher, and a few grunts spoke.

"Listen, everyone," Deus ordered, grabbing their attention. "Moltres, the last of the birds, is tucked away deep inside Victory Road. We need to get it and get out of here as fast as possible. Does everyone understand?" the woman inquired, looking through her laughing mask.

"Yes, Deus," the group answered emphatically before storming inside, with Zypher leading the charge.

Deus, meanwhile, remained outside and looked up at the night sky with a wicked smile hiding underneath her mask.

 _"Hide all you want, Mewtwo. I will kill you sooner or later."_

* * *

 **Well, both Red and Owen know what's about to happen, and the two will attempt to protect Moltres. Deus, meanwhile, is kicking things into gear, and everything will come to a head. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "The Road to Purity"**_

 _ **Having found Moltres in Victory Road, Purity runs into a ton of trouble when Gray, Nikki, and Cole intrude. With Gray and Deus coming face to face for the first time, things are sure to get heated. Will Gray and the others be able to save Moltres?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 61: The Calm Before the Storm  
Chapter 62: Red vs Zypher  
Chapter 63: Setting Up the Show  
Chapter 64: ****Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo** **  
** **Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	60. The Road to Purity

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey, all! Chapter 60 is upon us, and the start of the Purity Arc is here. Last chapter Red brought Owen to Kanto in an attempt to find out what was happening to the legendary birds, and they found out that Team Purity was behind the disappearances, so they headed towards Victory Road to protect Moltres, which is where Deus and Zypher are headed, as well as Gray, Nikki, and Cole. Now let's get going!**

 **MerlockVonBaron:** _They've been done for the past week or two, so I figured I'd push them out in a frenzy_

 **MysticBeatz21:** _Thanks! And I'd beat the crap out of myself if I decided to give Gray Mewtwo (I really shouldn't have done that with Owen in Johto. I really hate myself for it)_

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _I knew someone was going to ask this, lol. To be frank, there's no reason for either to be alive, just think of it as Deus' hubris getting the better of her. Plus, let's say a dead legendary were to be found, that'd bring more attention than say them going rogue, because the birds are known to go to Sinnoh and Kalos. But, you're right, major plot-hole. As for your predictions, all of them were really far off. The names aren't based off of the Pokemon (just look at the Johto team)_

 **Defender31415:** _That they will, sir. That they will. HYPE TRAIN, GO!_

 **ShadowDragon9000:** _I wish I knew that reference ;-; As for Red and Owen, they're going to deal with some huge roadblocks that'll prevent them from doing much of anything to stop Purity, so the heavy lifting will be done mainly by Gray. How, exactly? I can't say ;)_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"So now that the Silver Conference is over, what're you going to do, Gray?" Cole inquired as he, Nikki, and Gray walked towards Victory Road.

"I guess go home," the brunette replied, sighing as she did so. "I just can't believe Silver won. I know I could've beaten him," Gray proclaimed as Comis and Unicus nodded, the latter not knowing why Gray hated the boy so much.

An awkward silence fell over the trio as neither Nikki or Cole knew where to take the conversation. Lucky for them, Slakoth was fairly slick with words and knew just what to talk about in order to transition away from the topic of Gray losing.

"How's Ferus doing?"

"Physically? Better," Gray replied, drawing slow nods from her friends as they hung their heads and stared at the ground. "It's okay that we lost, guys," the Kantonian announced abruptly as she turned to her traveling companions. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. The fact that we got to the quarterfinals is incredible and something worth celebrating!" Gray fibbed.

Her expectations were to at least get to the semifinals for a second year in a row, but she ran into Joey, the kid with a Rattata for a starter and the one who ended up becoming Cyndaquil's trainer.

As she clenched her hands, Gray noticed they were shaking because of how much force she was putting into closing them, and she laughed sheepishly while Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, and Eevee stared at her in fear. Comis and Unicus were too down in the dumps to be fazed by Gray's inner rage, but when they looked up, their grief was only multiplied.

"Not Victory Road again!" Unicus whaled, dropping to the ground and pounding her fists on the dirt road. "I don't wanna go through here!"

"No one does, but it's something that's unavoidable," Comis replied drearily. "Just like losing in the quarterfinals to Joey," he continued, now making Cole, Nikki, and their starters sweat drop. "Oh well. I guess I'll just crawl into a hole and die somewhere," Comis muttered as he fell on the ground and curled into a fetal position, tearing up at the memory of losing.

"That's a bit much," Eevee whispered to Nikki, who nodded in agreement before walking over to Gray, who fell on the ground and laid out like a starfish.

"Gray, maybe we should just fly back to Saffron. That way Unicus won't have to go through Victory Road and you don't have to be annoyi- I mean, sad about your loss!" the blonde proposed while rubbing her neck in embarrassment at spewing her inner thoughts.

Too lazy to even notice what Nikki had said, Gray groaned in response before covering her face with her hair, drawing silent laughs from Cole and Slakoth, though they stopped immediately after realizing how serious the situation was. Before they could continue laughing, the duo watched Gray get off the ground and walk towards Victory Road's entrance with the scariest look on her face.

"Let's get this over with."

000

Drops of water echoed through the empty chamber. Coupled with footsteps, it sounded almost as if someone were trying to conjure the beat to a song, though it definitely wouldn't have been catchy. For every ten steps she took, Deus heard at least one person say something along the lines of being scared of the legendary bird, prompting her to dismiss them from the mission. Eventually, as usual, it was just her, Zypher, and Bisharp, the last of whom led the charge after a strange button on his Pokeball was pressed, which increased his strength exponentially.

"Why do you suppose all of these idiots working for me never actually do any of the dirty work?" Deus quizzed, shifting her mask from the laughing face to the crying face.

"Cause you do it," Zypher answered simply, perplexing Deus as she scratched her head, knowing that what he said was the truth. "If ya let Bisharp heah get a hold of 'em, you wouldn't have any slackahs," the Australian bounty hunter continued while pointing at his trusty Pokemon, who stabbed at the air gracefully.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Deus stated, making Zypher laugh while Bisharp continued looking around the chambers in hopes of spotting the legendary fire type. "Since you're so full of wisdom today, why don't you answer this question I've always had?" Deus asked Zypher, who nodded in response, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. "How did you get that Pokeball to enhance Bisharp's strength?"

The man went silent and Bisharp stopped moving, causing Deus to bump into him. She quickly helped the artificially-enhanced Pokemon to his feet and brushed off the dirt on his body as an apology, which she was lucky he accepted.

"Well, theah was this goi in Kalos by the name of Frank," Zypher started as he and Bisharp began walking again, prompting Deus to do the same. "To make a long story short, he mayde an artificial version of Mega Evolution, and I got a hold of it."

Deus nodded, intrigued by the concept, yet sad at the same time because she didn't get to meet the genius behind the work. Noticing Zypher's uncomfortable response, the masked woman decided to not press for any more information, and instead went silent after switching her masks.

000

"Did we get lost again?" Comis rolled his eyes at Gray's lack of direction and fell to the ground dramatically. "Just shoot me already! I can't take it anymore!" he screamed, creating an echo throughout the cave that caused dozens of Golbat to screech and fly away worriedly.

"Please don't do that again," Slakoth begged in fear of the terrifying poison types attacking, drawing a nod from Eevee, who also didn't want any part of the Golbat, or any other Pokemon, for that matter. "If we just stay calm and trust our instincts, I'm sure we can get out of here."

"Too bad we don't have any instincts. Technology halted the development a long time ago," Gray retorted as she pulled out her Pokedex and attempted to use the navigation system. Much to her dismay, there was no signal, and she fell to the ground in disgust while throwing her arms up in a fit of rage. "Well, we're screwed. Without technology, how are we supposed to get out of here!?"

Gray's voice echoed throughout the cave just like Comis' had and she, along with Cole and Nikki, sighed. Looking around in an attempt to find anything that would give them a hint as to which way they were supposed to go, Gray spotted a small opening in the wall straight ahead, and her eyes lit up as she shot off the ground and sprinted towards it.

"Gray, wait up!" Nikki shouted as she, Cole, Eevee, Slakoth, and Comis ran after the brunette, disappearing into the new area of the cave.

As soon as they stepped foot in the different chamber everyone noticed how much hotter the air was, and they began to sweat and fan themselves. Waltzing around as if nothing were any different, Gray exhaled when she saw that the top of the cave wasn't covered in Golbat and Zubat, making things a lot easier and less aggravating.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter the further we go in here?" Unicus questioned as she walked alongside Comis, who nodded at the inquiry while fanning himself. "I don't like this, Gray. Can we go back?" the Sandshrew asked, not wanting to go any further.

Spinning around to see her Pokemon sprawled out on the ground, Gray deadpanned and made her way to Unicus' side while kneeling. After tapping the ground type on the head, Unicus looked up and saw Gray smiling, easing her nerves.

"Don't worry about it, Unicus. I'll put you back in your Pokeball so you don't have to put up with the heat," Gray stated, drawing a nod from the young Pokemon as she was zapped back inside her Pokeball. "How about you, Comis?"

The ground type shook his head adamantly, as did Slakoth and Eevee when Cole and Nikki asked them, respectively.

With that, the group resumed their trek through the room until they realized they had gone in a circle, enraging Gray as she pouted like a child and crossed her arms over her chest despite the intense heat. After the heat became too much for her Gray unfolded her arms and wiped the sweat from her brow. Looking around for a possible cause of the insane temperature, the girl noticed a steep incline in the middle of the room, and she started to make her way down the slope.

"What are you doing now? I thought you said you wanted to go home," Cole asked while glaring at the brunette, who waved him off and continued trying to go down the slope.

"Calm down. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Gyaao!" A deafening cracked through the air and rang in everyone's ears, drawing pained grunts from the group of teens and their Pokemon, who began to tremble in fear.

Scampering up the slope and trembling with her friends, Gray looked around nervously before spotting a large figure in the dark. Oddly, several flames moved along with the body of the creature, and it suddenly shot into the air and let out another ear-piercing screech.

"Gyaaaao!"

A burst of fire was shot towards the ground and it engulfed the pit in the middle of the room, allowing Gray and the others to see. The teens stared with their jaws on the ground after recognizing the Pokemon, and it began to flap its wings while descending slightly so that it could be at eye level with the intruders.

"Who dares enter the nest of Moltres?" the phoenix interrogated while shifting its attention between the group of six standing on the perimeter of the floor.

"Night Slash!"

Gray gasped, recognizing the owner of the voice as she turned to her right and saw three unfamiliar figures appear near the opening that led to Moltres' chambers. One of the figures leaped into the air and threw its arms forwards, firing two crescents of black energy that slammed into Moltres and exploded on contact, sending the fire type crashing into the wall at the other end of the room.

"Now use Guillotine!"

"Comis, intercept it with Quick Attack!" Gray countered, throwing her arm forwards.

Doing as he was told, Comis sprung forwards as a ray of white light trailed his body, and he slammed into the strange Pokemon that attempted to leap across the pit of fire, ramming it into the wall to the right of Gray. The girl and her friends heard two gasps from, presumably, the owner of the Pokemon and an accomplice. Comis then returned to Gray's side and looked on worriedly, almost as if he knew who the trainer was, just like Gray.

Slowly, the couple inadvertently revealed themselves, and the Kantonian recognized the man immediately. She had battled him in Cerulean City during her travels through Kanto and again in the well outside Azalea Town. The Pokemon Comis had attacked, a Bisharp, rose to its feet and was enveloped in golden energy. The third person was one Gray had never met, and she was confused by their getup. The laughing mask on the person's face was confusing, but Gray didn't say anything about it.

"What the hell was that?" the masked person interrogated while grabbing Zypher by his neck, making the man chuckle slightly as Bisharp threatened to stab Deus, prompting her to release the Australian instantly. As she did so, Deus turned to see Gray and her friends at the other end of the room, prompting her to switch the mask to the crying face, which confused the teenagers and their starters.

"This person's nuts," Cole whispered, drawing nods from Nikki, Eevee, Slakoth, Comis, and Gray, the latter two being the most emphatic with their responses. "What are you doing here?" the boy interrogated, trying to sound tough in an attempt to scare off the intruders. It failed, however, as Bisharp cracked his neck and prepared to lunge.

"We're here for Moltres, and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Deus barked, taking note of the unconscious bird to her right and the left of the teens. "Attack them!"

"Roight. Iron Head!" Zypher shouted to Bisharp, who was still encapsulated in golden energy.

The bipedal Pokemon sprung forwards while the aura surrounding him turned silver. Before any of the three teens could react, Bisharp slammed into Comis and rammed him into the wall behind them, knocking him out cold immediately.

"Comis!" Gray screamed as she ran towards her starter's side while Bisharp effortlessly jumped back, soaring over the pit of fire, before landing next to Zypher, who sneered at his opponent. "Are you okay?" Gray asked as she cradled her starter, who was unconscious.

"Holy crap, that thing's strong!" Slakoth shouted in shock as he turned to Nikki.

"That doesn't scare us. Salamence, I choose you!" the blonde screamed as she hurled the spherical device holding her dragon.

In an explosion of light, the Hoenn dragon appeared and slammed on the ground, letting out a mighty roar as he did so. Both Zypher and Deus exchanged glances before the bounty hunter sneered and threw his right arm forwards.

"Night Slash!" he commanded as Bisharp threw his arms out to his sides.

"Cut through it with Dragon Claw, and then use Fire Fang on Bisharp!" Nikki countered, punching her right fist forwards.

Once Bisharp threw his arms forwards, firing black crescents of energy, Salamence flapped his wings as hard as he could and shot forwards. His claws then extended and began to glow neon green before he sliced through the dark type attack, shocking both Zypher and Bisharp, who were frozen by Salamence's power. Then, the dragon type opened his mouth, which was engulfed in flames, and he chomped down on Bisharp's left arm.

"Finish 'em with Guillotine!"

In the blink of an eye, Bisharp threw h is right arm for wards while it took the shape of a glowing, blood red guillotine blade, and he snapped it on Salamence's neck, knocking the insanely powerful Pokemon out cold.

"Salamence, return!" Nikki screamed in a rush, zapping her Pokemon back inside his capsule before whispering praise. "Gray, what do we do? We can't beat these guys," the blonde asked in fear as her brunette counterpart slowly stood up and held a Pokeball straight out with a stone cold expression on her face.

"If I'm going down, it won't be without a fight," the Kantonian informed her friends as she enlarged the Pokeball in her right hand. "Ferus, come on out!"

Zypher smirked as Gray's Houndoom materialized in front of her with a fearsome look on his face. As soon as Ferus and Bisharp made eye contact, they began to growl at each other, drawing confused reactions from Nikki and Eevee.

"Why are they acting like that? Bisharp didn't seem that interested in battling Salamence or Comis," Eevee inquired.

"It's because Ferus is part dark, too. Whenever two Pokemon share the same type, they fight relentlessly in order to prove their worth," Slakoth replied, eyeing both Ferus and Bisharp intently.

As Slakoth continued explaining the reasons behind the aggression of Pokemon that shared types, Deus made a mad dash for Moltres, catching everyone by surprise except Bisharp, who sprung forwards and attempted to attack Ferus. The fire type rolled out of the way with little effort and retaliated by tackling Bisharp to the ground, where they began rolling around and striking each other repeatedly.

"Now, Pokeball go!" Deus screamed as she hurled a Pokeball at the fire type, who disappeared inside the spherical device, which clicked without even wiggling back and forth.

"NO!"

000

"NO!"

Owen and Red looked around as they heard a girl shriek, and they immediately took off in the direction of the horrified screams. After making their way through the darkness, suffering a few injuries along the way, the two arrived in an enormous room where five people were standing with a pit of flames in the middle. At the furthest point from the entrance was a strange, mysterious figure with a laughing mask covering their face, and it was holding a Pokeball in its hand while Zypher and Bisharp squared themselves so they were facing off with the two champions.

"What's going on in here!?" Red screamed intimidatingly as he grabbed and enlarged a Pokeball, pointing it at the strange people. "Where's Moltres?"

"Hehehehe!" the masked madman cackled before pointing the Pokeball she was holding at Red, who gasped in shock. "Sorry, Champion, but we have to be on our way if we want to cleanse this world of its imbalances. Zypher, let's go!" Deus shouted before grabbing a smoke bomb from her belt and hurling it against the ground, blinding everyone.

"You're not getting away that easy! Alakazam, use Psychic to lift the smoke!" Owen shouted as he hurled a Pokeball.

Once the fully evolved psychic type appeared, his eyes flashed light blue and he raised his arms towards the top of the room and lifted the smoke, though the eighteen year old cursed when he saw that the villains had gotten away. Turning to his right, Owen spotted Gray, Cole, and Nikki, who all ran over to him and Red, petrified.

"Are you three okay?" Owen inquired, drawing nods from the scared teens as they looked at the pit of flames and shuddered, recalling the scene of Moltres getting captured so easily. "Now what do we do, Red?"

Everyone turned to stare at the World Champion, who stood still and was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do. Slowly, as he readjusted the baseball cap on his head, Red took a deep breath and regained his composure while turning to face the foursome.

"We need to get back to Indigo Plateau and find out what's going on."

* * *

 **Damn. Purity caught Moltres and the gang wasn't able to stop them from escaping. Things are only going to get more intense (after next chapter), so stay tuned and brace yourselves. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "The Calm Before the Storm"**_

 _ **After hearing about the group's encounter with Purity, Red and Owen are forced to act swiftly once they realize Mewtwo is the next target. Gray, Cole, and Nikki decide to travel to Cerulean City with the champions, but will they be able to reach Mewtwo in time?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 62: Red vs Zypher  
Chapter 63: Setting Up the Show  
Chapter 64: ****Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo** **  
** **Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	61. The Calm Before the Storm

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, guys? Last chapter, Gray, Cole, and Nikki accidentally stumbled upon Moltres' chambers in Victory Road (coincidence much?) and they battled Zypher! Then, Owen and Red showed up and attempted to prevent Deus from capturing Moltres, but they were too late. Now, the group will be headed for Cerulean City and Mewtwo, who's the final target of Purity. Let's get going!**

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** _Haha, it's the effort that counts. And how about all within an hour? (It could be longer on the off chance that I get flagged for spam)_

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry we let them get away," Gray reiterated as she stared at Owen and Red, who were pacing back and forth, cursing wildly at the fact that they were too slow in their attempt to protect the legendary bird.

"It's not your fault," Red replied for what had to have been the fiftieth time as he ran a hand through his hair and fell back in his leather chair behind his desk in a fit of rage. "We were so close... that's the worst part about this whole situation."

"Yeah. Now we don't even know where they're headed," Nikki muttered under her breath, grabbing the attention of Red and Owen. "I mean, there aren't any other legendary Pokemon in Kanto, are there?" the blonde quizzed, causing both champions to turn to one another and face palm at the fact that they had forgotten about the one creature that had to be hidden from the public for various reasons.

Shooting up from his chair, Red wrapped his fingers around a phone on his desk and furiously smashed his hand against the numbers. After bringing the phone up to his ear, the champion tapped the desk repeatedly as a means of coping with the anxiety he was experiencing, and he turned around violently as soon as the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Misty! Make sure Cerulean Cave is barricaded, and I want you there until Owen and I arrive. Got it? Good! We'll be there in an hour tops."

With that, Red slammed the phone down, ending the call as he raced out of his office, the group following. As they did, everyone filed into an elevator and descended to the lobby, rushing out of the Indigo League Headquarters until Red and Owen turned around and eyed Gray, Cole, and Nikki.

"You three need to stay here. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Not a chance," Gray retorted. "We're the reason Moltres got captured, so we're all going to help you out. Right, guys?"

"That's right!" Nikki and Cole exclaimed in unison, making Red groan while Owen nodded in support of the offer.

"Fine, but we're taking the lead, and you're only getting involved if we tell you. Got it?"

"Got it!"

000

As they sprinted towards Cerulean Cave, the group looked around worriedly to see if there were any members of Team Purity lurking about. There weren't, so they were able to proceed, but they stopped in front of the cave opening, where Misty was standing with a confused look on her face.

"What's the big deal, Red? Why do I have to stand guard?" the angered woman asked as she glared at the champion, who was about three years younger than her. "I'm supposed to be starting vacation today, so you and the league better pay me overtime!"

Rolling his eyes at the fiery woman's demands, he pushed her out of the way and began walking into Cerulean Cave, but he stopped and turned to look at the four trainers with him, analyzing each of them closely.

"Gray, I want you and your friends to stand guard outside. Owen, you're coming with me," the nineteen year old ordered, only to be met with Owen shaking his head adamantly.

"She's coming with us, Red. But first, you need to go get Fortis. We have no idea what kind of people we're going to go up against or what they have planned, so you need to be ready. Got it?" Owen asked the younger girl who had lived across the street from him when they were younger.

Nodding, Gray ran out of Cerulean Cave with Nikki and Cole by her sides and left Red and Owen by themselves. After exchanging glances, the two strongest trainers in the world turned and peered into the darkness, knowing full well what awaited them at the end of the cave.

000

"The time has finally come," Mewtwo muttered to himself, taking a deep breath afterwards before eyeing the only entrance to his chambers. "I will kill you, Red. I promise."

* * *

 **Well, the group arrived in Cerulean, and a battle between Red and Zypher will be the premise of the next chapter with some other stuff going down, so yeah. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Red vs Zypher"**_

 _ **With their plans finally taking off, Team Purity storms Cerulean City, and Zypher leads the way through Cerulean Cave. Before he can capture Mewtwo, he finds himself in a showdown with Red and his Charizard. Can the World Champion hold off Zypher and his artificially enhanced Bisharp?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 63: Setting Up the Show  
Chapter 64: ****Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo** **  
** **Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	62. Red vs Zypher

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey, all! It's time for another chapter, and the Purity Arc is going to be intense from here on out. Last chapter, the gang of Red, Owen, Gray, Nikki, and Cole arrived in Cerulean City and the first three will be searching for Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave, but things obviously won't go well. Now let's get going!**

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Not on Hand**

 **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"Are you sure you two can handle things if a bunch of Purity grunts come?" Gray asked Nikki and Cole worriedly, eyeing Salamence and Slakoth as they stood in front of their trainers.

"Of course. Don't worry about us, just focus on protecting whatever is in there," Cole replied, drawing a nod from Gray before she hugged her friends and ran into the cave, where both Red and Owen were waiting with their Charizard standing by their sides.

After releasing Comis from his Pokeball, Gray looked around and had a difficult time seeing, though the flames on the end of both tails of the Charizard allowed her to have some sense of the surroundings at least on the ground. Walking on in silence, the trio and their Pokemon navigated their way through the cave rather effortlessly, thanks to Red knowing the entire layout due to the fact that he was the champion of the region and had explored the area before when he caught Mewtwo.

"So, have you given any thought to what you're going to do after this whole Purity fiasco's over, Gray?" Red asked as he led the way with his Charizard, who looked around carefully before shooting a small flame forwards, illuminating a portion of the cave. "Are you going to compete in another league tournament?"

Gray shrugged, not knowing the answer to such a loaded question, and she turned to Comis while the winged scorpion paid no attention to anything Red had said.

"I guess that'd be the only thing I can do if I want to become a champion like you guys," the brunette replied. "Plus, Unicus does deserve to compete in a region like everyone else has. But I really don't know. I'll need to talk to my family about it."

Red and Owen nodded at the answer and grinned, knowing full well that Gray was going to end up traveling once again, regardless of what anyone else said to her. After passing through a hole in the corner of the room, the trio of trainers and their Pokemon narrowed their eyes and quickly made their way towards a ladder that led to a lower level of the cave.

"How exactly did Mewtwo end up getting here in the first place, Red?" Owen inquired. "Professor Oak never told us about that during History class, and when I asked Burt he didn't know anything about it either."

Red didn't reply for a few seconds, but he finally decided to after feeling that Owen and Gray were worthy of knowing about such classified information.

"To be honest with you, no one knows. It just showed up one day when Blue was looking for any new Pokemon, and he stumbled upon Mewtwo. It doesn't even make sense, considering it came from Cinnabar Island."

Owen and Gray deadpanned at the information before regaining their composure, and they followed Red down another ladder before stopping because he had stuck his arm out and pushed them back.

"Now we need to be really careful, because Mewtwo's on this floor. Remember what I told both of you?" the World Champion asked as he looked the other trainers dead in the eyes.

"Yeah, let you talk to Mewtwo, and if he attacks you'll take care of it," Gray replied, drawing a nod from the older boy, who spun around and led the charge into the psychic type's chambers.

"Charizard, get ready, because I'm sure Mewtwo's going to attack," Red whispered to his starter, prompting the winged lizard to nod.

After walking for about a minute, the trio suddenly stopped when they reached a room that was completely illuminated by a bunch of crystals, similar to Clay's Gym, which had to have been at least a mile under Earth's surface. Looking around, the trainers were unable to find Mewtwo, confusing Red and Charizard until they turned to see a white, bipedal creature floating down from the top of the room.

"It's been a while, Red," the psychic type stated, nearly making Gray faint, as she had never seen a Pokemon speak without a translator. "I see you brought reinforcements. Are you scared that I'd kill you?"

"That's not it, and I'm not here to battle you, Mewtwo," Red retorted calmly. "I came to let you know you're in danger."

The legendary Pokemon laughed in response to the statement before walking around Red, Owen, and Gray, though he kept his eyes locked on the trainer that had defeated him some nine years ago.

" _Me?_ How could I be in danger?" he interrogated, remembering how Zapdos had communicated to him about being captured. "Could it be that you're the one behind the disappearance of Zapdos!?"

Red took a step back and gasped, shocked that Mewtwo was aware of the incident, but he shook his head. Of course, Mewtwo didn't buy the response, but he did stop walking once Red and his Charizard were in-between the entrance to the room and Mewtwo.

"No, but we do know who is, and we're here to keep them from capturing you for whatever reason," Red replied.

Mewtwo shook his head at the answer before raising his right arm and pointing his three fingers at the nineteen year old. As he did so, Mewtwo scoffed when Red's Charizard stepped in front of his trainer and roared intimidatingly.

"You're pathetic, Red. I've already talked with one of those people, and they're not here to capture me, they're trying to free me from here. In fact, he's here right now," Mewtwo announced before pointing once again, this time to his right.

As everyone turned, Zypher and Bisharp appeared and walked over to Mewtwo, who had a smug look plastered on his face.

"They're lying to you, Mewtwo!" Red shouted as Owen and Gray remained silent just like they were told to.

"That's as fah from the truth as you can get," Zypher told Mewtwo while shaking his head, acting as if he were on the legendary Pokemon's side, which enraged Red, Owen, and Gray, the latter of whom stepped forwards and pointed at the Australian bounty hunter.

"You're the one that attacked Moltres! Don't give us that crap!" Gray shouted as Comis shot forwards and glared at the man and his Bisharp.

"Hey, you're right! That Bisharp knocked Moltres out in one hit!" Comis exclaimed while Mewtwo glanced at the dark type for a split second before laughing as if what Gray and Comis had said was a petty attempt at turning him against Zypher.

"Enough talk," Zypher said all of a sudden as Red threw Gray and Comis behind him. "Bisharp, use Dark Pulse!"

"Charizard, counter it with Flamethrower!" Red commanded.

Both Pokemon fired their attacks at the same time, and they collided and exploded, sending everyone back a few feet. Once the smoke was cleared by Mewtwo, Gray, Red, and Owen noticed Bisharp was surrounded in a golden coat of energy, which made Gray gasp in shock.

"He's using that same thing from when he beat us," the brunette informed Red and Owen, who turned back to face Zypher and his artificially enhanced Pokemon, who was slashing at the air. "He presses some button on his Pokeball, and Bisharp becomes exponentially stronger."

Taking a step back after hearing the information Gray had provided, Owen shook his head in disbelief and nearly fainted, though Charizard kept him from doing so. Gray looked on worriedly with Comis while Red and his Charizard continued staring down Zypher and Bisharp.

"Sound familiah, Champ?" the Australian asked as Owen turned to face him. "That's cause it is. It's Grim Reversion, but purified so it doesn't rely on hatred," Zypher explained. "Now use Iron Head!"

Bisharp stomped on the ground and threw his arms downwards as the aura surrounding him turned from gold to silver, and he shot forwards, flying right towards the trio of trainers and their starting Pokemon.

"Intercept it with Slash!" Red shrieked, throwing his arm out to his side.

Charizard wasted no time in intercepting Bisharp's attack while his claws were glowing white and extended. With a violent swing of his arm, Charizard let out a roar and sent Bisharp flying back towards Zypher, who grinned and applauded Charizard's strength. The winged lizard wasn't amused, however, and he released a stream of flames from his nostrils just like Owen's Charizard usually did whenever he knew a battle was about to ensue.

"Impressive, Champion Red. But we can crank it up a notch," Zypher stated as he tapped the strange button on top of his Pokeball, changing the aura around Bisharp from gold to crimson.

"So can we. Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Red shouted, placing his hand over the Mega Bracelet on his wrist.

Roaring, Charizard reared his head back and the necklace he was wearing began to glow. Meanwhile, strings of golden energy shot out of Red's Mega Bracelet and connected with the stone hanging on Charizard's necklace before the winged lizard's physique changed. His skin turned black and blue flames poured out of his mouth, which made Zypher grin while Mewtwo scowled, remembering how the dragon type had defeated him in his altered state.

"Bisharp, fire a Stone Edge!" Zypher commanded.

Jumping as high as he could while still being enveloped by crimson energy, Bisharp threw his arms forward after two rings of sharp stones appeared around his body. As the powerful rock type attack closed in on him, Red quickly stepped forwards and threw his arms out to his sides.

"Block it with your wings, Charizard!"

Doing as he was told, Charizard folded his wings in front of his body and blocked all of the rocks, not taking any damage despite the power of the attack. Seeing his chance to end the battle, Zypher grinned and punched his right fist high in the air, almost as if he were celebrating.

"Now finish 'em with Guillotine!" the Aussie commanded.

Bisharp sprinted across the room while his arms began to glow silver while extending. Seeing how quickly the steel type was moving, Red was forced to rely on his instincts and hurriedly issued a counterattack while Charizard slowly moved his wings away from his face.

"Hold nothing back, and use Flamethrower!" Red shouted a mile a minute.

Rearing his head back, Charizard unleashed a wave of blue fire from his mouth that slammed into Bisharp and sent the steel type flying into the wall directly behind Zypher and Mewtwo, who turned around in shock only to see Bisharp struggling to get on his feet, which impressed the bounty hunter. Mewtwo, on the other hand, was angered by Charizard's strength.

"Charge and strike with Dual Chop, Bisharp!" Zypher barked.

Once Bisharp rose to his feet, he jumped as high as he could while his arms extended and began to glow neon green. Planting his feet against the wall, Bisharp shot forward using spring-like momentum to produce an incredible amount of speed as he zipped through the air like a rocket.

"Get in close and combat him with Slash, Charizard!"

Not one to be outdone, Charizard took off immediately as his claws began to glow white and extended dramatically. As he closed in on Bisharp, Charizard spun around before fiercely swinging at the dark type. Both attacks collided, but Charizard, being the prized Pokemon of the strongest trainer in the world, was able to overpower Bisharp and spiked his opponent into the ground with a violent swing of his arm. Bisharp hit the ground so hard a slight crater formed underneath him, but he somehow managed to get back up, albeit barely. Seeing the state his Pokemon was in, Zypher grinned at Red out of respect for his and Charizard's strength, but he shook his head and immediately continued the battle.

"Hang in there and use Dark Pulse!" he ordered as Bisharp panted wildly.

Placing his hands together, Bisharp grinned as a spiraling orb of black and purple energy formed. Then, throwing his arms forwards, Bisharp grunted and fired a spiraling ray of the same colored energy, but Charizard and Red were more than quick enough to react.

"Spin out of the way and use Flare Blitz!" the World Champion shouted powerfully.

Charizard hopped to his right and dodged the dark type attack with relative ease before letting out a mighty roar that echoed in Mewtwo's chambers. All of a sudden, the fire and dragon type was engulfed in blue fire, and he sped forwards, slamming into Bisharp and launching him into the wall behind his trainer for a second time. However, after landing, Charizard grimaced in pain as blue static danced around his body.

"Get in close and end it with Dual Chop, Bisharp!" Zypher screamed while the crimson aura surrounding his Pokemon was dimming dramatically.

Bisharp did as he was told and charged at Charizard after rising to his feet, and he swung at his dragon type opponent while his arms had extended and turned neon green.

"Charizard, dodge and hit him with Mega Punch!" Red bellowed.

The large fire type danced around each of Bisharp's attempts and, after avoiding a mighty swing from the steel type, Charizard cocked his glowing white fist back before punching Bisharp in the face, hurling him into Zypher. Slowly, the Australian got up and withdrew his fainted Pokemon, shocked that Red was able to defeat him despite the fact that he had artificially enhanced his Pokemon. Then again, that was why he was viewed as the strongest trainer in the world.

"Now will you listen to me?" Red asked Mewtwo, who looked back and forth at the nineteen year old and Zypher, who smirked at the comment as he withdrew Bisharp to his Pokeball. "That guy just artificially enhanced his Pokemon! That's how he captured Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres!"

Shaking his head, Mewtwo couldn't believe Red's reasoning, angering the young man.

"Why won't you just listen to me!?"

"Mewtwo, remembah, this goy's the one that trapped cha in heah!" Zypher shouted to the psychic type, who uneasily shifted his eyes back and forth between him and Red. "Ahm tryin' to help ya get out! Red doesn't want cha to be free, but I do!"

"Don't listen to him, Mewtwo!" Red begged as he locked eyes with the manmade Pokemon he had bested several years earlier. "You know, deep down, I'd never do anything like that! You have to believe me!" the nineteen year old shouted as he began to walk towards Mewtwo, who took a few steps back before throwing his right arm up, causing a thin line of blue energy to appear around Red's body.

"You have controlled me far too long, Red. For that, you will pay!"

With that, Mewtwo threw his arm to the left and slammed Red against the wall of the cave, prompting the teen's Charizard to fly after him along with Owen and his Charizard. Seeing the opportunity to escape, Mewtwo bolted out of the room and past Gray. The girl wasn't even able to see Mewtwo as he traveled at such a high speed.

As soon as Mewtwo disappeared, Owen turned around and looked for the psychic type. Once he realized Mewtwo had fled, he pointed at Gray, causing the girl to flinch along with Comis.

"Gray, you have to go after Mewtwo! Don't let him get away!"

"R-right!" Gray shouted in response, sprinting out of the room as she did so. "Comis, go ahead and make sure Mewtwo doesn't get too far ahead!"

Nodding, Comis took off at full speed and expertly navigated his way through Cerulean Cave, using the pockets of light Red had created thanks to Charizard. Gray wasn't far behind as she made her way back to the first floor of the enormous cave, and once she saw the light creeping out of the entrance to the cave, she ran towards it and saw Nikki and Cole standing outside, squared off with Mewtwo.

"You petty trainers can's stop me!" Mewtwo roared, throwing his right hand forwards, which shot a blast of pink energy at the two.

Lucky for them, Salamence was able to react fast enough to fly out of the way as he grabbed both Nikki and Cole, along with Slakoth. Landing a few feet back, Salamence placed both trainers and Slakoth on the ground gently before he stepped forward and let out a mighty roar as he prepared to take on the legendary Pokemon.

"Nikki, don't!" Gray shouted as she sprinted over to her friends and threw her arms out to her sides in an attempt to hold Salamence back. "Mewtwo's not our enemy!" the brunette continued, shocking Mewtwo as he began to float into the air while Comis flew over to Gray's side and landed next to her.

Both Cole and Nikki exchanged glances before nodding and stepping back, prompting Salamence to do the same.

"Why am I not your enemy, little girl? I want to be freed, and you want to keep me in my cave," Mewtwo stated, his eyes glowing pink as he prepared to fire another attack at Gray and her friends.

"We don't want you to stay locked away," Gray stated genuinely as she took a step towards the psychic type, who threw his arm forward defensively while forming a swirling orb of pink energy in his right palm, stopping Gray in her tracks. "We just want to protect you from Team Purity!"

The psychic type continued staring at Gray with his glowing pink eyes before lowering his hand, and his eyes returned to their normal color. Before anyone could say anything, a strange figure appeared from afar and quickly reached the group, standing behind Mewtwo, who spun around and eyed the figure.

"It's you again," Mewtwo muttered, staring into the laughing mask covering the strange person's face. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to let you know I can free you forever, Mewtwo," Deus started, making Mewtwo's eyes open wide. "If you come with me, you won't have to spend another day in that putrid cave!" the woman exclaimed as the manmade Pokemon descended and landed on the ground. Then, he walked to Deus' side only to turn back to Gray, who stared straight into Mewtwo's eyes with Comis.

"Sorry, but I'm not answering to anyone anymore."

Confused by the psychic type's words, Gray attempted to speak but didn't have enough time, as Mewtwo threw his arm forwards while his eyes flashed pink, sending a blast of energy towards her. Comis shot forwards and destroyed the psychic type attack with X-Scissor, and he glared at Mewtwo as Salamence walked forwards and roared angrily.

"Mewtwo, please," Gray begged as she stared at the bipedal creature standing next to Deus, who cackled underneath her mask. "Don't listen to their lies."

Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo opened his eyes and glared at Gray, who was caught off guard by the angered expression.

"What you call lies, I call hope. If you're so against that, then that means I must take you out in order to achieve what I want!" Mewtwo shouted, prompting Gray to grab a Pokeball off her belt.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess it has to," she whispered, which made Mewtwo flinch slightly. "Ferus, I choose you!"

In a burst of light, Ferus appeared from his Pokeball and landed in front of Comis and Salamence, refusing to back down from his opponent.

"Now, Mega Evolve!"

* * *

 **Wow. It turns out Zypher used to work for Grim (hence Bisharp's artificial power), and he managed to convince Mewtwo that Deus would help him exact revenge upon Red and all other humans, so it's starting to look pretty bleak. Next chapter's going to be a battle consisting of Gray, Nikki, and Cole going against Mewtwo, and it'll end with a hype cliffhanger. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Setting Up the Show"**_

 _ **After fleeing Cerulean Cave and finding Deus, who will allegedly help him in his quest for freedom, Mewtwo finds himself in an all out slugfest with Gray, Cole, and Nikki. Will the trio be able to get through to the manmade legendary?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 64: Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo  
** **Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	63. Setting Up the Show

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? Last chapter, Red and Zypher squared off, and Red easily won, despite Bisharp's artificial enhancement. Before anyone argues about the realistic part of that, Bisharp did use Guillotine on Zapdos and Articuno, though you got me with Moltres. Anyways, this chapter will be about the group attempting to defeat Mewtwo, or at least keep him from going with Deus, and they're going to pull out all of the stops. Now let's get going!**

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Not on Hand**

 **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"Mega Evolve!" Gray screamed while placing her hand over her Mega Bracelet while Ferus closed his eyes and began focusing on his bond with the girl.

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a blinding light and everyone turned away. Then, once the light faded, Ferus let out a terrifying roar and a rainbow colored double helix appeared over his head. Deus, Nikki, Cole, Slakoth, Salamence, and Comis stared at the fire type in awe, but Mewtwo grinned and cracked his neck. Seeing his opponent's reaction, Ferus began to snarl as he lowered himself to the ground, but he stopped when he saw Salamence step forwards and so did Slakoth, both of whom stood by his sides. Cole and Nikki then stepped forwards and stood next to Gray and behind their Pokemon, making Mewtwo narrow his eyes while Deus cackled.

"Do you really think you can stand up to a legendary Pokemon by working together? You're nuts," the masked trainer stated while the three Pokemon scowled in response.

"Ferus, use Foul Play!" Gray screamed, not paying attention to what Deus had said.

Without hesitation, Ferus sprinted forwards while black energy surrounded his body, and he let out a menacing roar before diving towards Mewtwo. Just before the attack could land, Mewtwo disappeared and teleported fifteen feet into the air. Once the three teens saw Mewtwo, he flew down towards Ferus while his fist was engulfed in crimson energy.

"Salamence, intercept Mewtwo with Dragon Claw!" Nikki shouted loudly.

Shooting forward at an insane speed, Salamence let out a powerful roar as neon green energy formed around his hands and took the shape of a set of enormous claws. Then, he swung at Mewtwo and successfully blocked the psychic type's Power-Up Punch attack, causing an explosion that sent Salamence spiraling into the ground while Mewtwo was flung even higher into the air. Ferus used the force of the explosion to his advantage and ran back to his battling partners.

"Now, Slakoth, use Feint Attack!" Cole shouted while throwing his fist forwards.

Slakoth rose to his feet and disappeared in the blink of an eye before reappearing a foot above Mewtwo, and he slammed into the psychic type, causing Mewtwo to grunt before he flew after Slakoth as he began to fall to the ground. Seeing this, Salamence took to the air and sped towards Slakoth while Ferus bounded across the grass and prepared to attack.

"Take this!" Mewtwo shouted, throwing his right hand forwards while his eyes were glowing pink, sending a ball of pink energy at Slakoth, who was falling like a ragdoll.

Unable to defend himself, Slakoth closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, but he gasped when his momentum suddenly shifted in another direction. Opening his eyes, the normal type let out a sigh of relief when he saw he was on Salamence's back, and then he turned to see Mewtwo flying after them.

"He's hot on our tail!" the normal type shouted, giving his friend a much needed heads up.

"No need to worry," Salamence replied calmly. "Hold on tight!"

As soon as Slakoth wrapped his arms around Salamence's neck, the dragon type performed a nosedive, and so did Mewtwo, who was quickly gaining on the two. What he didn't realized was Ferus bounding towards him with the intent to kill.

"Iron Tail, Ferus!" Gray roared.

Ferus smirked in response while his tail began to glow silver, and he slammed all four of his feet against the ground, causing him to skid along the grass while Mewtwo continued to pursue and gain on Salamence. Suddenly, Salamence straightened out his flight and glided an inch or so above the ground, just barely avoiding a catastrophic crash. Doing exactly what his enemy did, Mewtwo straightened his flight out, but he didn't notice Ferus jumping in the air and spinning like a wheel. Before Mewtwo could catch up to Salamence, Ferus smashed his tail over the legendary Pokemon's head, spiking him straight into the ground so violently an explosion of dirt shot into the air.

"Way to go, guys!" Comis screamed wildly as Ferus sprinted back to Gray's side and nodded at Salamence and Slakoth, who bowed back thankfully before they shifted their attention back to Mewtwo, who slowly rose to his feet, covered in dirt.

Seeing the look on Mewtwo's face, Slakoth was immediately unnerved while Salamence and Ferus' confidence kept them from being intimidated, which wasn't beneficial for them. Deus, meanwhile, switched her mask so that the crying face was present, which freaked Gray, Comis, Cole, and Nikki out.

"Mewtwo, you mustn't forget what they're fighting for! They want to take away your freedom and keep you locked away in that cave!" the woman screamed, pointing at the entrance to Cerulean Cave, which Mewtwo glanced at before slamming his fists against each other angrily.

"I won't let you do that to me!" the legendary Pokemon screamed while glaring at his enemies. "I'm done playing around with you and your petty Pokemon! It's time I unleash my full power!"

"Bring it on!" Ferus shouted right back, eager to test his skills against a legendary Pokemon at their full strength.

Not wanting to mess around any longer, Mewtwo crossed his arms in front of his face and began to growl lowly. Then, as the growl became louder, a ring of purple energy began to spin around on the ground, which took everyone by surprise, including Deus, who couldn't help but smirk devilishly under her mask. The purple aura encapsulating Mewtwo was such an intense power everyone in the area could feel it radiating, which sent chills down the spines of Gray, Cole, Nikki, Comis, and Slakoth, while Salamence and Ferus continued to remain unfazed.

"Now, feel my wrath!" the psychic type bellowed before taking off towards the trio of Pokemon, who were caught off guard by his speed, which made Acer look like a slug.

Not having any time to react, Slakoth was crushed by Mewtwo and sent flying into Cole, who was launched back several dozen feet. Both girls spun around and ran towards Cole in horror only to be stopped by a sudden explosion occurring in front of them, making Nikki and Gray scream. Comis, meanwhile, flew around the explosion and landed next to Cole and helped him up, easing Gray and Nikki's nerves while they turned and stood behind their Pokemon.

"Salamence, take to the sky and use Ice Fang!"

"Such a petty attempt," Mewtwo muttered before sticking his right arm out, his eyes flashing light blue.

As Salamence spun and prepared to slash Mewtwo, a thin line of blue energy appeared around his body and he was stopped dead in his tracks, drawing gasps of shock from Nikki and Salamence, who tried as hards as he could to break free of the legendary's grasp.

"Ferus, Flamethrower!" Gray ordered.

Ferus reared his head back and unleashed a blast of blue fire from his mouth that slammed into Mewtwo and sent him a few feet back while he also lost his grip on Salamence, who flew to the ground and thanked Ferus for his help. Nodding back, the dark type kept his eyes locked on Mewtwo as the manmade Pokemon floated several dozen feet in the air, staring right back imposingly.

"I forgot all about you. You've been the biggest pain in my side, so I'll dispose of you before you can do anything else," Mewtwo said while pointing at Ferus, who smirked and prepared to combat the psychic type.

Speeding towards Ferus as the purple aura began to glow more intensely, Mewtwo reared his right fist back while it turned crimson.

"Dodge with Feint Attack and counter with Fire Fang, Ferus!" Gray shouted, throwing her arm out to her side.

Just as Mewtwo was about to punch Ferus, the fire type snickered and disappeared, causing Mewtwo to punch the ground Ferus had been standing on. Shaking his hand in pain, Mewtwo looked around for his opponent until he felt a sharp pain surge through his left arm. Turning, he saw Ferus had bitten him, and the dog chomped down as hard as he could, causing an explosion to occur.

"Now hit Mewtwo with Hyper Beam, Salamence!" Nikki roared.

Salamence wasted no time in rearing his head back while a ball of orange energy formed in front of his mouth. Throwing his head forwards, Salamence unleashed a devastating blast of orange energy that struck Mewtwo in the chest. Surprisingly, the legendary creature planted his feet into the ground and skidded back a few feet before punching through the insane attack, destroying it along with Salamence's confidence.

"Now, to finish this!" Mewtwo shouted as his eyes began to burn pink.

Hurling both of his arms towards Salamence, Mewtwo shot two blasts of pink energy at the dragon type, both of which struck and exploded on contact. As a result of the intense power, Salamence was knocked out cold and Nikki withdrew him as fast as she could before grabbing another Pokeball and throwing it.

"Delcatty, come on out!" she shouted, releasing the normal type from her Pokeball.

Landing next to Ferus, Delcatty smiled at the fire type until she saw Mewtwo floating a few feet away, causing her to drop into a battling stance while growling fiercely. Doing the same as his girlfriend, Ferus snarled at his foe and drew a smirk from Mewtwo.

"Nothing you do will stop me from gaining freedom. If you surrender now, I will spare you," Mewtwo offered while staring at Gray, Nikki, and Cole, who walked over with Comis by his side.

"There's not a chance in hell we'd do that!" Nikki shouted. "We're not letting Purity take you!" the blonde continued, making Mewtwo shake his head disappointedly.

"So be it."

With that, Mewtwo bolted towards Ferus and grabbed him by the tail before shooting into the air. Flailing violently, Ferus attempted to bite Mewtwo and make him release his grip, but he was unable to do so.

"I will end this battle once and for all!" Mewtwo screamed before winding back to throw Ferus into the ground.

"No! Ferus!" Gray screamed as she began running forwards.

Realizing there was no chance she could reach her Pokemon in time, Gray ripped a Pokeball off her belt and hurled it as far as she could. Mewtwo, meanwhile, chucked Ferus and grinned as the fire type crashed towards the ground. As soon as Gray's Pokeball opened, a speeding figure zipped forwards and managed to catch Ferus in the nick of time before flying back to Gray and landing by her side.

"What!?" Deus shouted in shock, staring at the Pokemon by Gray's side as the girl patted it on the head with a thankful smile. "That's impossible! No Pokemon could move that fast!" the woman continued, stomping on the ground as she did so.

After Ferus was placed on the ground, he looked up at his savior and nodded thankfully, making the Pokemon nod back before he turned his attention to Gray. The girl smiled at the powerful Pokemon standing before her and Ferus but stopped when Mewtwo spoke up.

"So is that a new challenger? I'm growing bored of waiting," the psychic type announced.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Ferus shouted as he stepped forwards. Before he or Mewtwo could do anything, the Pokemon Gray had just called out stepped in front of the fire type and locked eyes with Mewtwo, who was taken back by the fire burning in the Pokemon's eyes.

"Don't worry, Ferus, I'll take it from here."

Reluctantly, Ferus stepped back and stood by Gray's side along with Comis before reverting back to his normal form. Delcatty also walked back to Nikki's side and she watched as Gray and the new Pokemon stepped forwards confidently.

"Hurry up! Give me your best shot!"

"You don't have to ask twice," Gray retorted slyly. "Fortis, use Dragon Claw!"

With a mighty flap of his wings, Fortis shot into the air and tucked his wings into his sides, which made him even more aerodynamic. Two massive sets of claws extended from Fortis' hands and shone neon green before he reared back and slashed Mewtwo across the chest, sending the psychic type spiraling through the air before he regained control of his body. A shocked look was plastered on his face as he stared at the Flygon opposing him, and Deus was just as shocked, if not more so.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him already!" the leader of Team Purity shrieked, snapping Mewtwo out of his trance.

Suddenly, the legendary bolted towards Fortis and attempted to strike him with Power-Up Punch, but the dragon type was too quick to allow that to happen. With a violent flap of his wings, Fortis created a powerful gust of wind that pushed Mewtwo back while also sending Fortis a few feet back, allowing him to create some separation.

"Nice thinking, Fortis! Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Fortis' mouth shot open as he unleashed a multicolored blast of energy towards Mewtwo. The wicked attack immediately took the shape of a dragon and it opened its mouth before snapping its jaws on Mewtwo and exploding, dealing a massive amount of damage to the strongest known creature. As he fell to the ground limply, Mewtwo cursed under his breath and hit the grass hard, knocking the wind out of him while Fortis slowly landed on the ground.

"No! That's impossible! You can't defeat Mewtwo!" Deus screamed before a smirk appeared under her mask. As she attempted to draw an empty Pokeball from her belt, she was stopped by Mewtwo getting off the ground, laughing.

"You're right, it is impossible. I am the strongest Pokemon ever!" the legendary screamed as the purple aura surrounding his body intensified and shot hundreds of feet into the sky. "No one will defeat me!"

Suddenly, a blue line of energy appeared around Fortis and he was lifted into the air. Then, Mewtwo slammed him against the ground repeatedly until the Flygon was barely conscious. Once he saw the state his opponent was in, Mewtwo reared his left arm back while his eyes were glowing pink, and he threw his arm forwards, firing a blast of energy. As soon as it struck Fortis, the attack exploded and sent him about thirty yards back, prompting Gray, Ferus, and Comis to run to the downed Pokemon's side.

Once they got to Fortis, Gray looked down at her Pokemon worriedly as she sprayed him with a Full Restore. She was stopped, however, when a thin line of blue energy appeared around her body, and she was suddenly lifted into the air by Mewtwo, who snickered as he did so.

"I will gain my freedom, and no one can stop me!"

"Mewtwo, please listen to us!" Gray yelled as Mewtwo glared through her. "Team Purity's trying to trick and kill you! If you go with Deus, they'll kill you and the three birds!" the girl continued.

"Liar..." Mewtwo mumbled as he grabbed his head and closed his eyes, refusing to believe the girl floating before him. "YOU'RE ALL LIARS!"

Throwing his right arm at Gray, Mewtwo fired a powerful blast of pink energy at her, and everyone screamed at the sight, as they were unable to do anything to help. Closing her eyes, Gray felt her heart trying to leap out of her chest and, at that instance, she knew her journey was over.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel the pain of the attack, and everything seemed to be going in slow-motion as she fell to the ground. For some reason it felt as if an angel were holding her, and she was carefully placed on the ground before her eyes opened, only to see storm clouds. Rising to her feet, Gray looked around in confusion before being attacked by Comis, Ferus, and Fortis, who all hugged her.

After taking note of her surroundings, Gray gasped when she saw two new faces in front of her, smiling.

"Owen? Charizard? I thought you guys were helping Red," she stated, causing the aforementioned two to look at each other before sweat dropping.

"We were, but I decided to have Slurpuff and Aggron protect him," Owen said with a slight grin before shifting his attention to Mewtwo, who began grabbing his head and screaming in a blind fit of rage. "She's right, Mewtwo! You may not want to admit it, but Red kept you in Cerulean Cave because people like Deus would try to kill you if he didn't."

"NO! THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Mewtwo screamed, throwing both hands forwards and unleashing another Psystrike attack.

"Charizard, dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Owen countered.

With a mighty flap of his wings, Charizard shot off the ground with his trainer on his back, and he barely avoided the blast of psychic energy Mewtwo had shot out of his hand. Then, he reared his head back and unleashed a wave of red-hot flames that traveled at the speed of light. Shockingly, Mewtwo disappeared in the blink of an eye as a beam of light appeared in place of him, and the psychic type reappeared five feet back with an angered look.

"Impressive, young man. Your power reminds me of Red's, but that won't be enough to defeat me," Mewtwo proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Owen asked slyly, drawing a nod from Mewtwo.

"Let's show 'em he's wrong, Owen," Charizard said, drawing a nod from his trainer while Gray and Fortis looked on in confusion, not knowing what was coming. "You may be engineered to be the strongest Pokemon ever, Mewtwo, but we have a trick up our sleeve," the fire type starter announced announced, making Mewtwo snarl as he and Owen placed their hands over their Mega Stones and Mega Bracelet, respectively.

"Charizard, Mega Fuse!"

Suddenly, Charizard was engulfed by a tornado of flames, both red and blue, and he let out a deafening roar. As soon as he did so, the flames were ousted and standing in place of the winged lizard was a completely different Pokemon, one unfamiliar to everyone around except Owen, who grinned.

Charizard's skin began was mainly black, though other parts remained orange, and everyone looked on in awe. The black portions of his body - the top of his head, arms, and the insides of his wings - were complimented by crimson fire being emitted from the three spikes on his head, and his wings also took on the shape they of his Mega X form. To top it off, red flames streamed out of the sides of his mouth.

"What is that?" Gray asked Comis, Ferus, Fortis, and her friends in a hush whisper, shocked at the transformation Charizard had undergone.

"I've never sensed such power before," Mewtwo muttered under his breath while narrowing his eyes at Charizard and Owen, both of whom were smirking slyly. "Give me your best shot!"

"If that's what you want, then we'll give you everything we've got! Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

* * *

 **So, Gray wasn't able to convince Mewtwo to turn against Deus, and he even tried killing her. Owen and Charizard swooped in just in time, however, and will take him on in an attempt to keep him from going with Deus. Till next time, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "** **Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo** **"**_

 ** _After swooping in and protecting Gray, Cole, and Nikki from Mewtwo, Owen and Charizard unleash the power of Mega Fusion while Deus watches. Can the Kalos Champion defeat Mewtwo and keep him from falling into Purity's clutches?_**

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 65: Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!  
Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	64. Mega Fusion vs Mewtwo

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **How's it going, avid readers? Last chapter, Gray, Cole, and Nikki used Ferus, Salamence, and Slakoth to combat Mewtwo, but they were defeated after dealing a decent amount of damage. Mewtwo then crushed Fortis and tried killing Gray, but Owen and Charizard arrived in the nick of time. Now, Mewtwo will have to overcome the insane power of Mega Fusion, so let's get going!**

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Not on Hand**

 **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Owen screamed, throwing his right arm forwards.

Rearing his head back, the winged lizard grunted as blue flames built up in his throat before escaping his mouth. As the wicked wave of fire was shot, Mewtwo was quick to react by flying into the air, prompting Charizard to pursue. Unaware of the exponential stat increase of his opponent, Mewtwo gasped in shock when he saw Charizard fly past him and stop a few feet above.

"Take this!" Mewtwo yelled, throwing his right arm towards Charizard.

A blast of pink energy crashed into the airborne Pokemon and sent him even higher into the sky while Owen grimaced in pain, holding his chest at the same time as Charizard, which no one caught on to. Instead, they continued paying attention to Mewtwo as he pursued Charizard, who let out a powerful roar and reversed direction, heading straight towards Mewtwo.

 _"Thunder Punch, Charizard!"_ Owen yelled telepathically, trying to use the benefits of Mega Fusion to his advantage.

Letting out another terrifying roar, Charizard loaded his left arm back while it was enveloped in electricity, prompting Mewtwo to do the same, only his fist was shrouded in crimson energy. Throwing punches at one another, the attacks collided and caused an instant explosion, sending both combatants spiraling towards the ground, which they crashed into, once again causing Owen to wince in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Mewtwo, take this!" Deus shouted, hurling a Super Potion at the legendary, who caught it and sprayed himself with the medicine, immediately healing his wounds, which worried Gray, Nikki, and Cole, while Owen and Charizard maintained their confidence, which was more ignorance on their part than anything else.

Suddenly, Mewtwo crossed his arms over his face and roared, causing the purple aura surrounding his body to intensify and radiate power, which everyone was able to feel. Then, he took off towards Charizard and attempted to swing at him. Surprisingly, the winged lizard was just as fast and ducked out of the way before countering with a Thunder Punch attack, which knocked Mewtwo into the air.

"Now use Flamethrower, Charizard!" the Kalos champion commanded confidently.

Taking to the sky, Charizard unleashed the strongest Flamethrower he could, but Mewtwo slammed his hands together and disappeared just before he could be hit by the blue fire. Shocked by the psychic type's disappearance, Owen and Charizard looked around nervously until Mewtwo reappeared right in front of Charizard and threw his arm forwards while his eyes flashed pink.

"Block it and Blast Burn!"

Just as Mewtwo prepared to fire another blast of psychic energy, Charizard grabbed the legendary by the arm and redirected the attack so that it struck Mewtwo at pointblank range. As Mewtwo began to fall towards the ground, Charizard reared his head back while being engulfed in blue flames, and he bellowed, shooting a horizontal tornado of fire at his opponent, who was incinerated and let out a horrifying scream of pain until the flames died.

Landing on the ground in front of his trainer, Charizard nodded at the fact that he had taken Mewtwo down, and Owen began to step forwards. He stopped, however, when Mewtwo's neck snapped up and his eyes were glowing blue. Before he knew it, Owen watched as a thin line of blue energy appeared around Charizard's body, and he was lifted into the air.

In the blink of an eye, Charizard was slammed against the ground violently over and over and over and over again, each time resulting in Owen grunting in pain. After Mewtwo figured his opponent was down for the count, he stopped attacking, and Owen fell to a knee, panting while trying to refrain from screaming in agony. Gray caught note of the poor shape the older boy was in and she nudged everyone before pointing at Owen, which caught them all off guard.

"Your petty attempt at besting me, the perfect Pokemon, was rather comical, Champion," Mewtwo remarked as he walked towards Owen, who continued panting while eyeing Mewtwo. "But it's the end of the road. I will not be denied freedom."

Raising his hand so that it was right in front of Owen's face, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow pink and he charged an orb of energy. Before he could unleash the fatal attack, Mewtwo was caught off guard by Owen laughing under his breath. Then, all of a sudden, Charizard shot off the ground and grabbed a hold of Mewtwo as he took off into the air like a rocket.

"Charizard, let's finish this off with Seismic Toss!" Owen roared while punching his left fist forwards.

Mimicking his trainer's enthusiasm, Charizard let out a roar of his own before descending at the speed of light and slamming into the ground headfirst with Mewtwo, causing Owen to shriek in pain as he fell to the ground and grabbed his head, prompting Cole, Nikki, Gray, and their Pokemon to run to the eighteen year old's side in concern. As they did so, Deus cackled while Mewtwo slowly pushed himself off the ground and wiped the dirt off his body. The purple aura that had enveloped him faded, and he was hunched over, panting wildly while eyeing his downed opponents with a mischievous grin.

"I told you I was invincible," Mewtwo said weakly, falling to his knees in exhaustion while Owen and Charizard fought with all of their might to stand. The two were helped by Gray and Fortis, and they stared at Mewtwo as he was unable to rise to his feet.

"Please, just hear us out, Mewtwo. That's the least you can do after our battle," Charizard begged the stronger Pokemon, who narrowed his eyes before sighing and nodding. "Team Purity is the cause of the disappearances of Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres, not us. We didn't even know about it until this week, and that's why we came to you."

"Yeah, we were going to let you out of Cerulean Cave," Owen said weakly, his arms over Gray and Cole's shoulders as he was unable to stand on his own. "Red wanted to talk to you about moving to Kalos where you could've stayed with me and the rest of the league while things over here got solved," the Kalos champion stated.

Mewtwo's eyes went wide at the information as he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

"You... you were speaking the truth the entire time," he muttered under his breath, staring at the ground distraughtly.

Everyone nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry," the legendary whispered in pain, regretting his actions. "Please, forgive-"

Mewtwo was cut off as a Pokeball struck his back, and he was sucked inside the spherical device, causing everyone to gasp in horror. Before anyone could make a move to grab it, a thin line of blue energy appeared around the Pokeball while it was brought back to Deus, who snickered while a Metagross stood by her side intimidatingly. The Pokeball stopped blinking and made a lout ringing noise, signaling the capture was complete.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, I have things to do and places to go. Thanks for weakening Mewtwo!" the leader of Team Purity shouted to the group as her Metagross grunted and used Psychic to carry his trainer while he flew away at an unmatched speed.

"You won't get away with this!" Cole screamed. "We have to go after her!"

"No," Gray stated, shocking the boy and Nikki, who stared at her. " _I_ have to go after her. Cole, call for an ambulance and stay with Owen Make sure to tell them about Red. Nikki, check on Red and make sure you stay with him until the medics arrive. Ferus, go with Nikki just incase she runs into any Purity members, got it?" the brunette ordered, drawing a nod from her Houndoom.

"Gray..." Owen called out as he looked over at his old neighbor with a worried expression. "Please, stop them at all costs. Don't let them kill the Pokemon."

The words hit Gray like a freight train as she realized the severity of the situation until she felt Fortis and Comis place a hand on either of her shoulders, smiling at her as she turned.

"I swear my life on it," the brunette vowed as she looked into Owen's eyes, drawing a nod from the injured trainer. "Comis, go after them."

Nodding, Comis took off after Deus and Metagross while Gray continued to check on everything, finally stopping once Fortis tapped her on the shoulder.

"We need to get going, Gray. Now."

With that, the girl hopped on her Pokemon's back and turned to her friends and Ferus, all of whom nodded confidently, which brought a smile to Gray's face. Fortis flapped his wings as hard as he could and sped through the air, keeping his eyes locked on the dot, which was Comis, in the distance.

 _"No matter what it takes, I will defend those Pokemon, even if it costs me my life."_

* * *

 **Oh hot damn! Owen and Charizard managed to nearly defeat Mewtwo after whipping out Mega Fusion. Also, Gray, Comis, and Fortis are pursuing Deus, who captured Mewtwo after Owen and Charizard told him about the plans Red had made, which is a cheap move, if you ask me. Anyways, next chapter will set the stage for the inevitable showdown between Gray and Deus, so get ready. Till next time, peace out.**

 **1) Gray vs Deus hype?  
2) Do you think Mega Fusion got stronger? (It was supposed to be, but feel free to say no. I'd like to know so it can help me make things like that more obvious in the future)**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!"**_

 _ **After chasing Deus to the summit of Mt. Moon, where she plans on killing the four legendary Pokemon of Kanto, Gray intervenes! With the long awaited showdown finally coming, will Gray, Comis, and Fortis be able to keep Deus from completing her twisted goals?**_

* * *

 **Purity Arc**

 **Chapter 66: Goodbye Johto** **  
**


	65. Gray vs Deus: A Fight for Life!

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Gray's finally squaring off with Deus, and it's going to be intense as hell! Last chapter, Owen and Charizard battled Mewtwo and used Mega Fusion, and they came kinda close to beating him, but Deus interfered and captured Mewtwo. Then, she fled and Gray pursued with Fortis and Comis. How will things play out in this conclusion? Let's get going!**

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)**

 **Not on Hand**

 **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"Where the hell is that person going? Did they not have an escape plan?" Fortis asked, raising a valid concern with Team Purity's scheme. "Never mind," the Flygon said, retracting his previous question, instead channeling his energy into pursuing the masked villain that had captured Mewtwo.

Gray remained silent as she sat on her Pokemon's back and looked around in an attempt to find out where they were. Unfortunately, the surroundings down below were almost exactly like any other place in Kanto, which made it impossible for Gray to get a sense of where she and Fortis had flown. However, that changed when the girl spotted a huge mountain in the distance, which she recognized as Mt. Moon, the first test rookie trainers in Kanto encountered.

"We're by Mt. Moon, Fortis!" Gray yelled as the dragon type continued flying at a blistering pace, one that was just as fast, if not faster than a jet. "I think they're going to the top!"

Using his shielded eyes to his advantage, Fortis set his sights on a pair of tiny dots in the distance, one being Deus and her Metagross, and the other Comis. Not wanting to let the enemies set up whatever it was that they were trying to, Fortis kicked it into high gear, which nearly sent Gray flying off his back. Lucky for her, she was able to wrap her arms around Fortis' neck, and he continued traveling at mach speed until he reached the summit of Mt. Moon, which was where Comis, Metagross, and Deus were.

Landing softly on the flat surface, Fortis' eyes immediately locked onto four cages to his left, which held Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Mewtwo. All four were trying their absolute hardest to break out, but Deus cackled while her Metagross let out a series of low laughs, and she walked over to the legendary Pokemon with a wicked smirk underneath her mask.

"It's no use. These cages have been tested the past two years, and they're indestructible! Not even the weight of ten Snorlax could break the bars!" the crazed woman announced proudly, basking in the monumental victory until Metagross walked towards Gray, Fortis, and Comis. "Oh? We have a visitor?" Deus asked while locking her eyes on Gray.

The brunette flinched slightly when she saw Deus' colorless eyes, which nearly lacked pupils, staring right at her, but she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"That's right! My name's Gray Plain, and I'm here to defeat you and save these Pokemon!" Gray shouted as Comis and Fortis took battling stances as they stood by their trainer's sides, causing Deus to snicker.

"Well, if we're going to introduce ourselves, you may call me Deus, that is, until I kill you," the leader of Team Purity replied, mocking and unnerving Gray at the same time. "Tell me, Gray, what makes you think allowing these Pokemon to live is beneficial to the world?" Deus inquired, catching the seventeen year old by surprise.

Pondering the question, Gray scratched her head and shrugged, causing Deus to speak up and pace back and forth.

"That's the answer most people give. You see, I want to rid the world of all legendary Pokemon as a means of creating equality amongst people and Pokemon. By having legendaries roaming around with their limitless power, humans will always play second fiddle to their animal counterparts," Deus explained, logically articulating her views.

"That's crazy!" Comis shouted in response, freezing the woman. "You're only doing this because you feel humans aren't in power!" the Gliscor argued, making valid points, both of which made Gray nod.

All four legendary Pokemon, especially Mewtwo, were shocked by Gray agreeing with Comis, and they remained silent whilst watching the scene between the two trainers unfold.

"You may articulate your points, Deus, but that doesn't mean they're not absurd," Gray stated. "Sure, Pokemon are stronger than humans, but we're supposed to work in harmony with Pokemon! Killing them would only disturb the natural balance between both sides!"

"And you're also forgetting that no legendary Pokemon has ever abused their power in order to gain an advantage over humans," Fortis pointed out. "Mewtwo doesn't count, either, because you tricked him into doing what he did!"

The arguments from Gray and her Pokemon caused Deus to cackle and turn her back to the three while Metagross stepped in front of her and acted as a wall, ready to block any attack sent towards its trainer.

"Your arguments are pointless, for I have already made up my mind," the woman informed Gray, Comis, and Fortis, who watched as four separate contraptions, which looked like guns, sprung out of the tops of the cages and were angled so that they would hit the trapped Pokemon. "Legendary Pokemon shall no longer exist in the world of purity!"

"You'll have to go through us if you want to hurt any of those Pokemon, Deus!"

The leader of Team Purity turned back around to see Gray, Comis, and Fortis glaring at her and Metagross. Slowly, the woman snickered and brought her hands to her mask, confusing Gray and her Pokemon.

"Fine by us, but I want you to see the face of your murderer before you die," the leader of Purity hissed, sending chills down Gray's spine while she watched Deus remove her rotating masks.

After opening the two, Deus slowly lifted the laughing mask off her head and revealed the most horrifying face Gray or Fortis had ever seen. Severe burns covered what looked to be fair skin, judging by her hands. Patches of flesh made it look almost as if the woman's face were a blood-soaked sponge, nearly making Gray throw up. She didn't, however.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Fortis, use Dragon Claw!"

Both Pokemon sprung forwards and zipped through the air at top speed while charging their attacks. Metagross began spinning like a drill as it extended all four of its arms straight out, and a wave of cobalt energy formed around the steel type's body. Fortis, meanwhile, roared as a set of neon green claws appeared on both of his hands, and he spun around before slashing at his opponent. As soon as the attacks collided, Deus snickered and Fortis was overpowered in an instant before being rammed into the ground.

"Now blast it with Flash Cannon!" Deus shouted while snapping her fingers.

Metagross returned to the woman's side and slammed its feet on the ground before opening its mouth, and a ball of silver particles began forming. Slowly looking up at his opponent, Fortis grunted in pain while hunching over in exhaustion. Metagross then let out a mighty roar and fired high-powered beam of silver light at Fortis, prompting Gray to act as fast as she could while Comis looked on intensely.

"Hurry, Fortis! Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" the brunette commanded.

Fortis barely managed to get away from the wicked steel type attack as he took to the sky, staring at both Deus and Metagross in shock. Their power was like nothing he had ever seen before, though maybe that was because he could barely stand up. Snapping out of his thoughts, Fortis reared his head back and unleashed a wave of flames from his mouth. The super effective attack slammed into Metagross and engulfed the strange creature, who let out a low grunt of pain while Gray threw her arm in the air victoriously.

"Destroy the flames with Psychic!" the leader of Team Purity barked, stopping Gray's celebration.

Much to the teen's dismay, she watched as the red fire around Metagross was suddenly thrown upwards only to disappear into thin air while Fortis landed on the ground and panted, hunching over in fatigue once again.

"Toxic!" the woman continued, catching her opponents by surprise.

Suddenly, Metagross opened its mouth and spat a large ball of purple poison at Fortis, who was too tired to get out of the way in time. As a result of his fatigue, Fortis was struck and immediately cried out in pain as his body flashed a light shade of purple, static dancing around his green body before he fell on his face limply.

"Fortis, are you okay!?" the aforementioned Pokemon's trainer hollered as she ran to his side.

"End this with Hyper Beam!"

Metagross nodded at its command and took a few steps forward before humming lowly, particles of orange energy forming into a spherical shape in front of the Pokemon's mouth. As the devastating attack charged, Comis stared at Gray and Fortis before realizing they weren't going to be able to evade the attack, prompting his instincts to take control. Before they could, Metagross slammed its front two feet against the ground and unleashed a blast of orange energy that headed straight towards Fortis and Gray, who looked up at the same time and gasped in unison.

"No!" the winged scorpion screamed, springing forwards as he extended his arms out to his sides as if he were trying to act like a wall.

Mewtwo watched as everything slowed down, making the moment feel like an eternity. As he tracked Comis' movements, he turned and saw the Hyper Beam slam into the ground type's chest, hurling him backwards while the Hyper Beam attack continued and hit into the ground in front of Gray and Fortis, causing an explosion that sent them both flying. The psychic type continued to stare in shock as Gray rose to her feet and looked at Fortis before turning around to see Comis leaning up against a rock, his eyes closed.

"Comis!" Gray cried as she rushed to the downed Pokemon's side, Fortis trailing behind before falling to a knee while purple energy flashed across his body. "Comis, please say something," the concerned girl begged while staring at her starter, who coughed slightly and opened his eyes with a weak smile on his face.

"Heh. Is that... all you've got?" Comis asked with a sly grin while staring at Deus and Metagross before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he went unconscious.

Smiling at the fainted creature, Gray zapped him back inside his Pokeball and glanced on Fortis, who was grimacing in pain not only from the effects of Toxic, but from the absolute beating he took from Mewtwo. Couple that with the flight to Mt. Moon's summit, and that was a recipe for disaster, though both Gray and the Flygon knew that they had to lay everything out on the line during a situation like the one they were currently in.

"That's quite the valiant Pokemon," Deus said, impressed by Comis' flash of courage. "It's a shame I'll kill it once I'm done with you two, and those beasts," the burnt woman continued as she pointed at the four legendary Pokemon, who were trying to break out of their cages. "The toughest decision I'll have to make will be which one I get to kill first. Decisions decisions."

"Fortis, use Boomburst!" Gray screamed, having heard enough of Deus' twisted monologue.

Not wasting any time, Fortis whipped both of his wings as hard as he could, sending crescents of white energy towards Metagross, who was unable to react in time. Both of the crescents slammed into the steel type and exploded on contact, sending Metagross flying back before it landed on its four feet. Deus grinned at Fortis as he continued to flap his wings confidently, only to be stopped by the punishing effects of Toxic, which brought him to his knees.

"Grab him with Psychic, Metagross."

The purple light surrounding Fortis' body disappeared in the blink of an eye, and a thin blue line of energy replaced it, putting Gray at a loss for words. Slowly, Fortis was lifted into the air before being smashed against the ground like a toy. Metagross laughed along with Deus as Fortis violently collided with the surface of the summit, and Gray could only watch in horror until an idea popped into her brain.

"It's all or nothing, Fortis! Draco Meteor!" she screamed, knowing that, if executed, Draco Meteor was capable of taking Metagross out in one fell swoop.

Just as he was being lifted off the ground for the fifth time, Fortis stared straight into the sky and focused on the storm clouds while his stomach began to glow bright orange. Deus looked on in intrigue as Fortis opened his mouth and unleashed an enormous ball of orange energy into the sky, only for it to break apart. The chunks of draconic energy crashed towards the woman and her Metagross, but neither seemed fazed by the attack in the slightest.

The legendary Pokemon, on the other hand, were wowed by Fortis' resiliency. Mustering up such power despite barely being able to keep himself upright was absolutely astonishing, to say the least. The most impressed of the bunch was certainly Mewtwo, whose jaw hit the ground while he tracked each of the meteors of energy.

"Protect," Deus retorted calmly, almost as if she were playing a game with a child, which snapped Mewtwo out of his trance.

Stomping on the ground, Metagross created a large bubble of green light that shielded both it and Deus from the insanely powerful Draco Meteor attack. Demoralized by her failed attack, Gray bit her lower lip. Things only got worse, however, when Fortis let out another shriek of pain and stopped flapping his wings, falling to the ground like a bag of bricks.

"Give this last attack everything you have! Dragon Claw!" the brunette shrieked at the top of her lungs, hoping her words could give Fortis even the slightest bit of energy.

Her prayers were answered, as Fortis' eyes suddenly shot open and he straightened out his flight. Roaring mightily, the Flygon reared both of his arms back while two sets of gigantic, neon green claws formed on his hands, and he swung them forwards. Metagross took the brunt of the attack and was spiked into the ground, drawing a grin from Fortis. It didn't last long, though, as the dragon type was once again brought to his knees by Toxic.

"Fire a Flash Cannon!"

Seizing the opportunity to end the battle, Metagross leaned back and prepared to use another Flash Cannon attack. Seeing the potentially fatal position Fortis was in, Gray didn't hesitate to run forwards and try to protect her Pokemon, which shocked the four legendaries, Deus, and Metagross.

"Now!" Deus boomed, pointing at Fortis as Gray rapidly closed in.

"Fortis!" the seventeen year old screamed as she dove forwards and threw herself in front of the steel type attack, trying to weaken the move as much as she could.

Flash Cannon exploded upon impact with Gray and both she and Fortis were hurled across the summit of the mountain, the girl traveling further than Fortis, who landed in the middle and on his face. Gray, meanwhile, was on the other end of the summit and also laid on her face, not moving a muscle.

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres exchanged glances of pure terror after witnessing the courageous act of Gray trying to protect Fortis, while Mewtwo hung his head. Slowly, the humanoid Pokemon lifted his gaze, only for it to fall upon Deus, who was cackling wildly alongside Metagross, who let out a series of low pitched, individual laughs, which made the psychic type sound like an absolute buffoon.

"Finish this with Meteor Mash!" Deus screamed, pointing at Fortis.

Terrified by the command, Gray used all of her energy and looked up to see Fortis laying lifelessly on the ground. The Flygon was in so much pain he wasn't even able to move, allowing Metagross to take its time ascending straight into the sky, which was filled with storm clouds.

The four legendary Pokemon, all of whom were chained up, watched as Metagross let out a low, emotionless grunt before spinning like a drill. Then, it descended towards Fortis and looked to deliver a fatal blow to the dragon type. While the three birds were paralyzed with shock, Mewtwo closed his eyes and everything slowed down so that the entire situation was going frame by frame.

Turning to his right, Mewtwo saw Gray sprawled out on the ground, weakly lifting her right arm in a futile attempt to grab Fortis, who was at least fifteen feet away. To his left, the psychic type saw a wicked smile across the severely burnt face of Deus, which made him shudder. In the sky was Metagross, who was enveloped in a cobalt coat of light. Lastly, Fortis was in front of him. Even though the dragon type wasn't able to move, Mewtwo could see Fortis was fighting for his life.

 _"This is all my fault,"_ he thought to himself, staring at Fortis as the dragon type continued to try and move away from the fatal attack of his opponent. _"If I would've just listened to any of them, that girl and her Pokemon wouldn't be in this situation! No, it can't end like this! I must protect her!"_

A knot suddenly formed in Mewtwo's stomach, and he let out a deafening scream while unleashing all of his energy, which broke the cage he was stuck in. With everything still traveling in slow-motion, Mewtwo zipped forwards and grabbed Fortis. After flying away, the legendary took another deep breath and closed his eyes once again, causing everything to return to normal speed.

Metagross crashed into the spot Fortis had just been laying, and Deus stared in awe while Gray continued to watch, a smile creeping across her face. To say she was shocked would've been an understatement, as Mewtwo descended and placed Fortis on the ground next to her before he helped the girl lean against a part of the mountain. Deus scowled at the legendary as Metagross floated back to her side and grunted in pain, only to be ignored by the woman, who continued glaring at Mewtwo as he checked on Gray and Fortis.

"How!? How did you break free!?" the deranged villain screamed as she stormed towards Mewtwo, who turned and threw his arms out to his sides defensively, trying to protect Gray and Fortis just like Comis had. "Those cages were designed to keep anything inside, no matter how much damage they took!"

Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres watched closely as Deus closed in on Mewtwo, and she wound her fist back.

"If I can't kill you with the machines, I'll just do it myself!" she screamed, punching Mewtwo across the face.

Somehow, the psychic type stood his ground and simply turned his neck so that he could look Deus in the eyes, unnerving the psychotic woman.

"You," the manmade Pokemon started, staring through Deus' soul as he continued to stand in front of Gray and Fortis. "You will pay for the atrocities you have committed against myself and other legendary Pokemon," Mewtwo boomed, his eyes glowing blue as he stuck his right arm out.

A thin line of blue energy appeared around Deus' body while Mewtwo placed his hand against the woman's messed up face, unfazed by the burns she had suffered years ago.

"In order to maintain peace, I must protect the others at all costs. This is the end of the line!" Mewtwo screamed before grabbing Deus' face and transferring all of his energy into her head.

"This girl and her Pokemon have shown me something; something that only one other human was able to," the psychic type stated before throwing his other hand up, which froze Metagross in a Psychic attack. "It was the beauty of human desire, not the evils of it. No, that's what you did, and you tried poisoning my mind into making me believe those looking out for the good of the world were the enemy. It turned out it was just you."

Deus kicked her legs wildly in an attempt to break free from Mewtwo's otherworldly strength. She was unable to, and the bipedal Pokemon continued staring coldly into the eyes of his new enemy.

"I will cleanse the world of your presence, Deus. DIE!"

Gray, Fortis, and the legendary birds turned away as Mewtwo unleashed his power, which caused Deus head to explode, almost like a balloon. However, instead of air being released, blood splattered everywhere. Staring at the body of his victim, Mewtwo sensed something else disappearing from the area, though he couldn't tell exactly what it was; however, the others were able to, though they weren't able to put their fingers on it either. Then, the psychic type simply nudged the dead woman's body off the summit of Mt. Moon, and he made his way over to the cages holding his friends while Metagross flew away.

After breaking all three, Mewtwo walked towards Gray and Fortis, helping the girl to her feet before she withdrew her injured Pokemon.

Taking a deep breath, Mewtwo closed his eyes and allowed his arms to fall to his sides while the storm clouds overhead disappeared. The sun crept out from behind the ominous bodies of water vapor and shone down on Gray and the Pokemon standing atop the summit of Mt. Moon, the strongest rays striking the spot Deus' body had laid.

"Mewtwo, I can't thank you enough," Gray said to the legendary Pokemon, bowing appreciatively, which shocked Mewtwo.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Gray," Mewtwo replied, making the girl crack a smile. Seeing the look on her face, Mewtwo also grinned, but he stopped as he turned his attention to the legendary birds standing a few dozen feet away. "You should all return to your Kanto nests. I'll tell Red to visit you all as soon as I see him," Mewtwo suggested, drawing nods from the almighty Pokemon.

With that, they flew away at the speed of light, leaving Gray and Mewtwo alone on the summit.

"As I was saying, I should be thanking you, and your Pokemon. Had you not shown up, the birds and I would've died," Mewtwo told Gray graciously as he bowed to her. "For that, I am forever in your debt. If a situation ever arises and you're in desperate need of help, don't hesitate to call me."

Gray kept her jaw from hitting the ground, even though she was in complete shock. A legendary Pokemon was telling her they were in her debt! Slowly, the girl took a deep breath and looked away from Mewtwo, who stared at the brunette in concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Gray replied with a smile. "But don't think you owe me anything. Friends don't keep stuff like that hanging over each other's heads," she said, catching Mewtwo off guard.

Taking a step back, Mewtwo looked at the ground before lifting his head so that his eyes could lock with Gray's, who continued smiling.

"We're... friends?" he asked.

Gray nodded.

"Friends," Mewtwo said to himself as he turned his back to Gray and looked down at the rest of Kanto, which was a mere afterthought. "Right. We're friends."

* * *

 **Wow, that was a lot more action packed than I had in mind. Originally, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I'm not complaining :3 So, to recap, Gray battled Deus in an attempt to save the trio of birds and Mewtwo, but she lost because Comis was too low of a level to handle Metagross, and Fortis was injured from his previous battle which, ironically, was with Mewtwo.  
Next chapter will focus on the aftermath of Purity's actions, the departures of Cole and Nikki, and a lead into the final chapter. Till then, peace out.**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: "Goodbye Johto"**_

 _ **With the threat of Team Purity no longer existing, Gray finds herself in the emergency room with her mother, brother, Nikki, Cole, and all of her Pokemon. Now officially at a crossroads with her journey ending, Gray says goodbye to her friends before setting off for Unova. What will transpire from her decision?**_

* * *

 **Kalos Arc**

 **Chapter 67: Kalos Quest  
Epilogue: The Mega Hunt Begins: Journey to Unova!**


	66. Goodbye Johto

**Theme Song**

 **You've come so far, and fought so hard (Eight badges flash on the screen)  
The threat's still there in the final yard (Deus and Gray square off against a black portrait while two pink eyes appear in-between them)  
You know it looms right there for you (An unfamiliar Pokemon stands behind Gray, almost like an angel)  
So go out there and make them rue (Owen and Red battle alongside, Cole, Nikki, and Gray)  
Go hard (2x), let them know! (Red and Charizard battle Zypher and Bisharp, and Fortis swoops down next to Gray before battling Deus)  
Who is (2x) ready for the show! (Gray watches as Owen and Charizard use Mega Fusion while battling against Mewtwo)  
You will (2x) gain strength and grow! (Unicus stands next to five unfamiliar Pokemon)  
The threat subsides go live your lives... (Gray, Cole, and Nikki collapse in exhaustion and smile at the sky)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **What's up, everyone? The Purity Arc has passed, and we will now move onto the final two (three if you count the epilogue) chapters of Johto! Last chapter, Deus was killed by Mewtwo, who defended Gray after she, Comis, and Fortis nearly died trying to protect him, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Then, Gray declared the two were friends (awwww), and that's where things ended. This chapter will focus on wrapping up everything related to Johto, so let's get going!**

 **Gray's Team**

 **Comis, (m), level 49, Night Slash, Acrobatics, Sky Uppercut, X-Scissor, Quick Attack*, Feint Attack* - (Gliscor)  
** **Acer, (f), level 48, Mach Punch, Headbutt, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Leech Seed*, Poison Powder* - (Breloom)  
** **Ferus, (m), level 59, Flamethrower, Feint Attack, Iron Tail, Foul Play, Bite*, Fire Fang* - (Houndoom)  
** **Pertinax, (m), level 51, Vice Grip, Seismic Toss, X-Scissor, Storm Throw, Double Hit*, Brick Break* - (Pinsir)  
** **Agrestis, (f), level 47, Pound, Toxic Spikes, Clear Smog, Sludge Bomb, Take Down*, Dark Pulse* - (Garbodor)  
** **Placidus, (m), level 55, Bite, Iron Defense, Take Down, Ice Fang, Ice Beam*, Rapid Spin* - (Avalugg)** **  
** **Fortis, (m), level 70,** **Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Earthquake, Draco Meteor*, Boomburst* - (Flygon)  
** **Unicus, (f), level 5, Crush Claw, Poison Sting, Defense Curl - (Sandshrew)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? The police called, and then Indigo League officials escorted us here, and you're okay!?" Gray's mother shouted worriedly as she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and shook her, making Gray laugh along with her eleven Pokemon, excluding Fortis and Comis.

They were all in the emergency room in Cerulean City hospital, waiting for Owen, Charizard, Red, Comis, and Fortis, who had all suffered serious injuries. Cole and Nikki were also sitting in the room with Gray, Gray's mother, Billy, and the brunette's Pokemon.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say a friend made sure nothing serious happened to me. Sure, I may have a couple of bruises and a break, but nothing serious. I'm just hoping Fortis and Comis are okay," Gray replied, hanging her head at the thought of both Pokemon being clobbered by Deus' Metagross.

Comis had thrown himself in front of a Hyper Beam headed her way, and Fortis was willing to put his life on the line to protect the legendary birds. Thinking about that caused Gray's heart to drop into her stomach, but she lifted her head after Unicus tapped her knee. All of her Pokemon had reassuring looks plastered on their faces, and so did Cole, Slakoth, Nikki, Eevee, Delcatty, Misdreavus, and Salamence.

"Of course they will be," Durus stated as she walked up to her trainer and smiled. "Those two are the strongest Pokemon I've ever met. I'd be willing to bet my life on them being fine."

"So would I!" Acer exclaimed.

"Me too!" Magna shrieked, drawing a giggle from Gray.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about, and I bet everyone will end up being stronger than ever!" Gray shouted.

"Well..." Cole started before being smacked by Nikki, causing Gray's mother and Billy to laugh along with all of the Pokemon and Gray.

Suddenly, the doctor that was tending to all of the patients ran into the waiting room and waited for the group to get settled. Once they did, the woman cleared her throat and looked down at the notes on her clipboard.

"Gray Plain?" the doctor called, prompting Gray to walk to the front of the group nervously, Durus by her side. "Both Comis and Fortis are going to be okay. They suffered some serious injuries, but nothing life-threatening."

Everyone erupted with cheers, but they died down once they noticed the doctor wasn't finished.

"Both of them need at least a month of rest. That means no training, no running errands, no nothing. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gray replied respectfully, prompting the doctor to turn away. "Excuse me, Doctor?" the brunette asked, making the intelligent woman turn around and look at her. "Uhm... are Red, Owen, and Owen's Charizard going to be okay too?"

The doctor bit her lower lip and looked away from Gray, worrying her and the group of Pokemon standing behind her.

"At this point, we're not sure, but Mr. Plateau wanted me to pass this onto you," the doctor said as she took an envelope out of her lab coat pocket and handed it to Gray. "Before he went unconscious, he said that you needed to read that."

With that, the doctor disappeared to check on the two champions and Owen's Charizard while everyone gathered around Gray and stared at the pristine envelope in her hands. Sensing the angst amongst her friends, family, and Pokemon, Gray neatly opened the envelope and pulled out a clean piece of paper, which had a strange logo stamped on the top right corner.

 _"Dear Gray,_

 _My name is Professor Juniper, and I'm a friend of Owen's. He has recently informed me about your indecision of whether or not to continue your travels, and he wanted me to write to you in hopes of convincing you to pursue your dreams. If you're interested in competing in the Unova League, you can contact me at any of the addresses below. Also, I wanted to let you know I'm such a huge fan, and absolutely love Fortis! I've never seen seen a Pokemon will itself to fight just to help its trainer reach their dreams,_

 _Sincerely,  
Aurea Juniper"_

Gray stared at the letter blankly before a swarm of cheers flooded her ears, preventing her from hearing her own thoughts. Slowly, Gray folded the letter up and placed it inside the pocket of her red hoodie.

"That's incredible, Gray! I'm so proud of you!" the brunette's mother exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Yeah. I guess you're not such a bad trainer after all," Billy joked, only to be smacked by his mother.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Billy," Gray replied before walking out of the emergency room, prompting Nikki, Eevee, Cole, and Slakoth to follow in concern after the blonde withdrew her three other Pokemon.

"Is everything okay, Gray?" Cole quizzed as the girl slid down against the wall before hitting the ground, bringing her hands to her face as she let out a deep sigh. "You should be pumped! You get to go to another region!"

Gray sighed in response before shaking her head as her friends sat next to her.

"That's not it," the Kantonian stated as she lifted her head and looked at both Cole and Nikki, turning to face each one of them. "It's just... Owen and Red might die, and I'm completely okay. I should be the one in there."

"Hey, don't say that," Nikki ordered, shutting Gray up before she could continue. "You risked your life just like they did, and I know they're going to be fine. Owen and Charizard have gone through tougher situations, right?"

Gray nodded, remembering when every news station across the globe showed Owen's battle with Frank and Team Grim in Lumiose City. He watched both his sister and mother die in front of his eyes, and even though Frank was a sadistic nut, he was still the teen's father, and he died too.

"Those two will be fine. And Red's the World Champion! Do you really think a little throw from Mewtwo's going to do him in?" Nikki inquired, making Gray shake her head. "That's right. There's no reason for you to be worried about those three. What you should be worrying about is packing for Unova and how much you're going to miss us!" the blonde exclaimed with a playful grin, making Gray laugh.

"Neither of you are coming?" Gray quizzed, looking at her traveling companions who had been through thick and thin with her.

Both Cole and Nikki shook their heads, and Gray pouted at their responses.

"Don't get me wrong, traveling with you guys was the most fun Slakoth and I have ever had, but we need to go with the flow and do our own thing," Cole explained. "After all this Team Purity stuff and having to scramble from city to city to get Gym Badges wears on you, especially when you're not the one competing in a league. Plus, we need to get back to Indigo Plateau and try to get another gig with the Silver Conference, or any other league, for that matter. Being a commentator's the coolest thing I've ever done, and the only thing I can see myself doing."

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Slakoth stated as he sat next to Cole and smiled at Gray.

"Wow," Gray muttered, shocked by Cole's thoughtful response. "The only thing I can do is wish you and Slakoth the best of luck. And who knows? Maybe you'll become the biggest commentator in the world. Then I can tell my kids that I got to travel with you," Gray said, respecting her friend's decision while joking with him, which made Cole laugh.

"That'd be awesome. What about you, Nikki? What're you gonna do?" Cole asked as he and Gray turned their attention to the blonde.

"Well, I hate to copy you, Cole, but traveling with you and Gray has been the best time of my life. I would've never gotten to meet Misdreavus or Salamence, see all of Johto, or watch Skitty evolve if I hadn't gone with you. But I want to pursue my own goals," the blonde stated, making Gray, Cole, and Slakoth smile.

Looking down at Eevee, Nikki smiled at her first Pokemon, who smiled back, and they looked up at their friends.

"What's your dream?" Slakoth quizzed.

"I want to become the greatest Pokemon Stylist ever!" Nikki exclaimed. "I know it's almost impossible to get into the business, but something in my gut tells me if we just got a chance, we'd show everyone that any Pokemon can be beautiful, not just the ones used in contests. If we could do that, then the number of abandoned and sheltered Pokemon would decrease."

"Yeah. No one epitomizes that better than Salamence," Eevee commented, cracking everyone up. "Getting him in a dress is going to be tough. There's no way he wouldn't put up a fight," the normal type continued, making Nikki shake her head while Gray continued to giggle.

Once she stopped, the brunette rose to her feet, turned, and looked at both of her friends with a smile. Even though she wasn't as close to them as she was Chase and Tara, Cole and Nikki were two of the best friends she could've made on her journey through Johto. Now both of them, like Chase and Tara, were going to follow their dreams.

"Gray?" Slakoth asked, snapping the Kantonian out of her thoughts while the doors to the waiting room opened. Unicus walked outside and rolled over to her trainer, who scooped the Sandshrew into her arms and smiled. "Are you okay?" the normal type continued, drawing a nod from Gray.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just thinking," she said, intentionally leaving her sentence at a cliffhanger, knowing that someone was going to ask about her response.

"What were you thinking about?" Eevee asked, just as Gray predicted.

"Well, the letter from Professor Juniper."

Gray slowly removed the piece of paper from her hoodie pocket and handed it to Unicus, who held the writing up to her face.

"And how much butt I'm going to kick in the Unova League," Gray continued, eliciting excited response from her friends. "The only thing is that I'm going to need a Pokemon. They have to be really strong, smart, from an egg," the teen said while listing off characteristics, the latter of which made Unicus' eyes shoot wide open.

"Hey, I'm from an egg!" the ground type shouted excitedly, making everyone laugh.

"So what do you say, Unicus? Want to come with me to Unova?"

"Absolutely!" the Sandshrew squealed as she hugged her trainer. "I need to go tell everyone!" Unicus screamed as she rolled back inside the waiting room, making Gray shake her head while smiling.

"I guess this is the end of the road then, huh?" Cole asked rhetorically as he and Slakoth glanced at Gray, Nikki, and Eevee, who nodded reluctantly. "It's been a hell of a ride, guys."

"I better see famous clothing lines from you, Nikki," Slakoth said to the blonde, who beamed in response while nodding.

"And I expect to see you and Cole commentating on league battles, Slakoth," Eevee shot back, drawing a nod from the sloth while Cole chuckled at the quick-witted dog.

"That's right," Gray started. "I'll be seeing you two on TV, and you two and the others in magazines."

Nikki and Cole shook their heads while laughing at Gray, and the brunette giggled slightly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you're not on TV for the Unova League, you're going to be in serious trouble. I'm not going to be famous enough for the both of us," Cole joked before hugging Gray goodbye. Slakoth did the same and then climbed up onto Cole's head, where he laid comfortably with a content smile, shifting his gaze to Nikki.

"Yeah, and if I see you're on TV and not wearing a dress I make, we're going to have a problem," Nikki said with a sly grin before hugging Gray goodbye just like Cole had. Eevee followed suit as Gray picked her up and embraced the furry creature for a few seconds until she placed her on the ground.

"No need to worry, I'll be winning the league, and if you'd like, I'd be more than willing to have a Pokemon wear anything you make," the brunette said to her two friends, who smiled in response.

Silence fell over the trio as they weren't sure exactly how to leave a lasting departure, but Cole eventually cleared his throat and spoke up, grabbing the attention of the girls.

"It's been a blast, guys. Best of luck to both of you," the polite boy stated as he waved to the girls and walked away with Slakoth, who turned around and waved until he disappeared inside an elevator with Cole.

"I guess that means we should be heading out too," Nikki said. "Oh, wait!" she shouted while releasing Delcatty from her Pokeball. "She would've killed me if I left. Would you mind getting Ferus? Delcatty wanted to say goodbye," Nikki asked.

Gray nodded and popped her head into the waiting room, where she waved for Ferus, who walked out of the room and into the hallway with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" the Houndoom asked as Delcatty walked over to him.

"I wanted to say goodbye before we left," the normal type answered, shocking her boyfriend, who looked at Gray in disbelief, only to see her nodding. "Even though we won't see each other for a long time, if ever, just know I'll always be with you," Delcatty whispered, not wanting Nikki, Eevee, or Gray to hear what she was saying.

"I'm going to miss you," Ferus muttered in sorrow, making Delcatty smile, which brought a slight grin to the dark type's face. "But we'll meet again. I'm sure of it!" he exclaimed as his girlfriend began walking away with Nikki and Eevee.

"Bye, Gray! We'll be rooting for you!" Nikki shouted before disappearing inside the elevator, leaving Gray and Ferus to themselves.

Slowly, the two walked back inside the waiting room, leaving Johto and all of its memories behind.

000

"Oh come on! Stay another day! Please!" Billy begged as Owen and Red laughed at the boy's enthusiasm while Gray and her mother shared a similar reaction of embarrassment.

"Billy, they need to get back to running the Indigo and Kalos Leagues. They can't keep staying here," the boy's mother stated as she cleaned up the dining room table and began doing the dishes. "But remember, you're always welcome back here. And, Owen, make sure you tell everyone back in Pallet Town that I said hi," the woman ordered, not wanting to use any terms relating to familial relations, which everyone noticed as she did a horrible job playing it off.

"No problem, Mrs. Plain," the eighteen year old replied as he wiped his mouth and helped with the dishes at the same time as Red and Gray. "And thanks, again, for having us these past few days. It's nice knowing I'm not going to get yelled at... at least until I get home."

Red laughed at his friend's dismay, drawing a glare from Owen while Gray whisked the champions out of her apartment as he mother laughed. Before she could open the door, Gray was stopped by Owen.

"So, when are you heading out for Unova? The league starts in two months," the Kantonian informed his younger friend, who rubbed her chin while trying to think.

"Beats me, but I'd imagine it'd be about a week or so before everything officially beings. I want to get a start on collecting badges, and then that'll give me some extra time to train for the Unova League," the brunette replied. "Speaking of leagues, how goes things in Kalos? Did you see who won?"

Owen sweat dropped at the question, which perplexed Gray until Red spoke up for his friend.

"They postponed the quarterfinals because of our stay in the emergency room. The league still hasn't ended," the nineteen year old stated, making Gray jump with joy.

"That's great! Mind if I go to Kalos with you? Unova's a lot closer than it is from here," Gray asked Owen, who shrugged before nodding. "Great! I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes!"

After pushing both of the young men out of her apartment, Gray weaved past her thirteen Pokemon and rushed into her bedroom. All of her things were packed, thanks to her mother, and she looked at the new outfit resting on her bed with a smile. Not wanting to waste any time, Gray threw the clothes on and quickly looked over herself in the mirror.

She had a sky blue hoodie on, instead of her worn-out red one, a pair of brand new jeans, and a pair of white running shoes, which were also new. Not having much time to do her hair, the girl simply tied it into a ponytail and let a strand fall down each side of her face. Bolting out of her room with all of her supplies, Gray looked around at her Pokemon, mother, and brother while smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," she started while patting each of her Pokemon on the head before hugging her brother and mother. "Unicus, are you ready to go?" the brunette inquired, drawing an excited nod from the ground type. "Great! I'll call as soon as we land. Take care!" Gray shouted as she ran out of her apartment with Unicus in tow, and they quickly made their way to the lobby, where Owen was waiting and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, we're ready."

* * *

 **Well, there's the kind of conclusion to Johto! I say kind of because next chapter is a segue to Unova, but I feel that this is more like the final chapter of the story given the fact that Gray's actually in this one. Whatever. Anyways, next chapter will have three previews, and I'll leave it at that.**

 **Also, I want to thank everyone for the immense support for this story. Personally, I'm disappointed in how it turned out, and I vow to make Unova the absolute best story I've written. A whole new Torro's being unleashed, and I can say, with the utmost confidence, that I will be putting everything I can into Unova. And a quick shoutout to those that consistently reviewed at some point or another.**

 _ **ShadowDragon9000, Blaze Falcon, Defender31415, jail251, JustinThePokemonMaster, MysticBeatz21, dragonplayer18, Warrior of Hope, Cats n' Raptors, MerlockVonBaron, and anyone else not listed, thank you!**_

 **So for the last time in Johto, peace out.**

 **1) Predictions for the Striaton City Arc?  
2) Predictions for Unova in general?**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue Chapter: "Unova, Where Dreams and Lives Collide!"  
**_

 _ **\- Having arrived in Unova, Lysandre's confidant finds himself tasked with finding out more about Mega Evolution. Coupled with that are his goals of defeating every Mega Evolution. Who exactly is this person, and what role will they play?  
\- With his goals still in the dark, N decides he must take actions into his own hands and find Gray. What are N's intentions?  
\- A girl finds herself anticipating the start of her adventure with the goal of making friends along the way. Who is she, and what purpose does she serve?**_

* * *

 **Striaton City Arc**

 **Chapter 1: It's Not Always Black and White  
Chapter 2: Bellator vs Snivy: Proving Power!  
Chapter 3: Kicking the Tires** **  
Chapter 4: Mega Battle: Charizard vs Swampert  
Chapter 5: Following the Heart's Desire  
** **Chapter 6: Dreamyard Trickster** **  
Chapter 7:** **Friends 'N Fights** **  
Chapter 8: Getting Schooled  
Chapter 9: Alder's Apprenticeship Advice  
Chapter 10: Triple Triplet Rumble!**


	67. Unova, Where Dreams and Lives Collide!

**Theme Song**

 **This is it, the final quest (Gray and Unicus look out at Unova from their boat and gasp)  
Your goal's to be the very best (A Pokemon covered in shadows hops off a cliff, spins, and hurls an object at the screen)  
New and old will come together (Durus, Comis, Fortis, and Ferus stand by Unicus and two other Pokemon)  
These memories will last forever (Tristan and two other trainers stand behind their starters and square off with Gray)  
Don't slow down, keep trucking ahead (Unicus and two other Pokemon battle Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour)  
Those dreams of yours are almost dead (The Unova Elite 4 disappears and is replaced by two people, one with fire and the other with lightning in the background)  
Even though that may be true (Gray has flashbacks of losing to Marcus and Silver)  
Think of the things that you've been through... (Gray and two other people face off with N and Zoroark)  
Pokemon!**

* * *

 **I WILL BE POSTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF UNOVA LATER TONIGHT**

* * *

 **Well, it's that time again. The final chapter of Johto is upon us, and tickets for the hype train are for sale. Last chapter, Gray decided to go to Kalos with Owen and then head to Unova from there, and Unicus will be going with her. As for this chapter, the mysterious guy that Lysandre called (back in 49), will be starring, and so will N and another character. Now let's get going!**

* * *

 _"Remember, I want you to use Mega Evolution whenever you battle. Doing so will help further our research on how the bond between human and Pokemon can allow such a transformation to occur. And make sure you place these trackers on the Pokedex of anyone you battle, because then we can ask them to help us with research."_

Staring at the message on his Pokedex, the young man, who had received a call from Lysandre a few months earlier, took a deep breath and analyzed each word carefully, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to screw up his mission. After confirming that he was following the instructions, the young man smiled softly and placed his arm on his knee before looking over at his Pokemon, who was sitting down, panting from the long flight he had just finished.

"This is it, Charizard," he stated, looking out at Castelia City from the roof of a building. "Our months of training have finally paid off, and we're going to be rewarded handsomely. I know it," the trainer continued confidently, the wind blowing against his face and making the blue scarf around his neck dance.

"How do you even know there are any Mega Evolution users in Unova?" Charizard inquired, waiting to hear some magical response from his trainer, who he thought he had stumped.

"It's just a hunch. Plus, even if no one here capable of using it, Lysandre wants us to challenge the strongest trainers we can find. But, again, something in my gut tells me we're going to meet at least one Mega user."

Silence fell over the two as they listened to the bustling streets of Castelia, the city that, allegedly, never slept. From what the two had observed, the saying was true, and there were no signs of the activity slowing down.

"It looks almost exactly like Lumiose City, if you ask me," the young man stated aloud, taking note of the two enormous towers in the middle of the city, which looked down upon the other colossal structures. "But this doesn't feel like home. No, not in the slightest."

"Agreed, but it doesn't matter. We're here to complete a mission, and that's that."

"Right. And the best part is, we get to prove we're the strongest Mega duo in the world. No one will be able to stop us; not even the Kalos Champion," the young man proclaimed as he rose to his feet, staring out at the skyline. With that, he started to walk away from his Charizard, who turned in confusion before calling out to his trainer.

"Alain, where are we going first?"

"It doesn't matter. If they're strong, we'll find them."

000

Slowly, extending her hand, Zoroark stared at N after the teen fell off the branch he had been resting in. Blushing in embarrassment, the young man accepted his friend's assistance and, before he knew it, was back up in another branch. While the two sat in silence, they stared up at the night sky, enjoying their rural surroundings. While most people loved the energy of the grand cities located in Unova, N was of a different breed, instead enjoying tranquility.

He and Zoroark had set up camp to the west of Nimbasa City in a forest unknown to the rest of mankind. Sure, Pokemon were always roaming about, playing with each other which cluttered the airwaves and poured into the green haired teen's ears, but he loved to observe the interactions. Seldom did he interrupt conversations between the Pokemon, only opting to intervene when there were altercations.

"N!" Zoroark shouted, snapping the teen out of his daze. "I asked if you were okay!" the dark type continued shouting, making N sweat drop while nodding in response.

"Yes, thank you for your worrying, Zoroark. It's just..." He paused.

Zoroark shifted uneasily as she waited for N to finish the sentence she already knew the ending to. However, that didn't stop N from keeping silent, which got on his friend's nerves, so much so that she hopped off her branch and clung to the one just above N. Feeling her eyes piercing through his soul, the strange teen sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"I had that dream again," he stated, shaking his head before taking off his hat as a cool breeze blew against his face. "I don't know why it keeps happening, but the same scene plays itself over and over and over again. I've never met her, or the other girl, before, and I'm confident they don't know me. Hell, they might not even know they're going to Unova!"

Silence took over and Kricketune played their harmonious music in the darkness. Each note that reached the ears of a listener was followed by another, and soon, one found themselves spending years living in the woods.

"Then it must be a sign," Zoroark concluded confidently, nodding her head as she did so.

N wasn't convince, though. Placing his hat back on his head and adjusting it, the human slowly maneuvered his way down the tree and onto the grass before heading towards his tent. Zoroark pursued, unaware of what N was up to.

"Regardless of what it means, I think it's fate trying to tell you something, N," the bipedal fox opined while folding her arms over her chest, stopping N dead in his tracks before he spun around and stared up at the moon.

"That may be so, but I need to know one thing," N said plainly as a leaf fell from the tree it had been connected to.

"What's that?"

The leaf twirled lightly, trying to prevent its fall.

"Who is Gray?"

The leaf hit the ground.

000

"Tomorrow's the big day," a young girl, the age of sixteen said to herself while staring into a mirror.

The smile on her face faded rather quickly and she sighed before slouching over, pouting the entire way to her bed before she sat down and looked at the letters on her desk. One from her mother, father, brother, another from an aunt she hadn't seen in twelve years, and dozens more. All of the cards, while wrapped differently, all contained the same message.

 _"This is the most exciting time of your life, so enjoy it!"_

"Yeah right," she muttered, still pouting at the stupid proclamation. "If it was the most exciting time of my life, I'd know what I'd be doing, and I wouldn't be able to sleep. But I don't know what I'm doing, and," the girl yawned, stretching her arms over her head before laying down, "I'm exhausted."

As she continued to lay in her bed, waiting for the inevitable rise of the sun, the girl reached out to her nightstand and turned the lamp on. Once the bedroom was no longer a void of despair, the girl rummaged through the letters by the lamp before finding one in particular - one that was different from the rest. Opening the envelope and muttering the greeting on the card without even having to look at it, she opened it up to the note inside.

 _"Sis,  
_ _I know it's been a while since I stopped by, but I wanted to let you know how excited I am for you to be going on your own adventure! Man, these past sixteen years have really flown by..."_

"They really have," the girl whispered to herself, smiling at her brother's atrocious handwriting before looking at a picture on her nightstand, which was taken her first day of school twelve years earlier.

 _"...and just thinking about it makes me feel old. I can't imagine how Mom and Dad are feeling right now, haha. Speaking of which, I'm sure you've dealt with your fair share of sit-down conversations about what to do incase someone gets hurt and you're not near a town or city, or whatever it is that they're doing now, but remember, they're only trying to look out for you. I remember how annoying and lame I thought they were when I had to go through the same thing, but the very first night I was away, I was crying like a baby and telling Mom and Dad how I wanted to come home..."_

Running her hand through her hair, the sixteen year old grinned at the memory. She had been woken up by a loud voice in the middle of the night and snuck downstairs only to see her brother whaling like a baby. Her brother!

 _"...Even though they said it was okay, I knew they were disappointed, and so now I can finally get to the point of this letter. Along the way, you're going to face adversity. Whether it be Gym Battles, Contests, Pokemon Performances, it doesn't matter, you're going to get knocked down. A LOT. Believe me, I've spent many a sleepless night beating myself up because I couldn't beat a Gym Leader. What I want to tell you is something no one else will, for whatever reason, so brace yourself, because this is going to shock you. Are you ready? Okay. The one thing about traveling is..."_

"You know it's going to suck and not be fun at some point," the girl whispered to herself, skipping over the line that was written in the center of the card.

 _"But if you have the right friends around you, those valleys are going to be a lot higher and thinner than you think. The same goes for peaks; they'll be higher, but also a lot wider. So if there's one thing I can pass on to you that no one else will, it's that you should surround yourself with good friends that won't leave your side, no matter what. And you know they're a good friend if..."_

"You'd do the same for them," she whispered before standing up and walking over to the window off in the corner of her room, smiling as she let go of her brother's letter, watching it float to the ground. "Don't worry, I'll make great friends. It doesn't matter how many, just how good."

With that, the paper landed.

* * *

 **Well, that was quite a doozy to write, so I'd imagine it was the same to read. Anyways, this was an epilogue chapter, so it's not necessary to have read this, though it does provide a bridge between PJA:ANG and PUA:ANG.  
So, to recap what happened: It** **turns out the guy mentioned back in Chapter 49 is Alain! As for what his role will be, you'll find out eventually, and he's going to be involved in some insane battles. Then, N and Zoroark reappeared and had a conversation about N's dream of meeting Gray and another girl, both of whom he has never met, which is kind of weird even though I've had dreams like that. And lastly, an unknown girl was introduced at the end (rival hype?) and vowed she'd make great friends along her journey.**

 **Somehow, these three characters are connected, and I'm sure some of you will pickup on the clues I dropped while others... let's just put it nicely and say you misread :3 Seriously though, if you want to try and figure out how they are, read the chapter as closely as you can. Only then will you discover the truth (or not).**

 **1) Who do you think the girl at the end is? (For those of you that have been told, don't answer)  
2) How are Alain, N, and the girl connected?  
3) Gray vs Alain hype?  
4) If Gray and Alain ever battle, who would you like to see Gray use?**


End file.
